The Hierarchy of Hybrids
by Annon.Owl
Summary: Edward Left after one passionate night with Bella. Alone. And pregnant. Bella seeks help in the Volturi only to find they want something; The three little nudges she bares. But after a disaster that tears the triplets away their mother, will they ever find what they truly need and return to her? With werewolves and chaos ahead, they stumble upon a life they never knew possible
1. Running on Ice

No one ever tells you, life is complicated. Everyone just expects you to carry on dealing with everything while fighting off a thousand other personal problems. In the normal world, the human world, you can get stressed about losing your job or moving house or breaking up with someone.

In my world, the real world. I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I was screwed.

For me, life was complicated; I didn't have a job, I had moved home and I had broken up with someone. So I was about as human as it could get.

I found it all too ironic considering that was the reason he left.

He wanted me to be human, live a human life style and feel human emotions. But this pain I felt…It was anything but natural.

It's been exactly four months, three days and four hours since he left me, and four months four days since we spent the night together for the first time. Our last chance as a normal passionate life

In his eyes, it could never work. My insecurities flourished through my system hoping the reason he had left wasn't that I was bad in bed. But now wasn't the time for that, I'd run out of time; surely it couldn't have been that bad considering what was left.

It had been four months exactly; when I found out I was pregnant with his child,

Well children really. I hadn't been tested or scanned, but I knew there was three of them.

For one, I could feel them, three sets of small strong arms, three sets of tiny legs, and a lot of hair by the feel of it as my stomach always seemed itchy.

It was different from a normal human pregnancy, because I would have experienced the feeling of an unknown yet to come life style. The excitement of three new babies to enjoy all by myself, showering them in the love that I needed to give them; that I wanted to give them.

But the Idea of that seemed to hurt knowing I would never get to it.

They would be half human, half vampire, or my little nudges' as I liked to call them, but in a few short hours, they would be someone else's little nudges'.

My heart couldn't take any more pain, and I knew it was slowing down on its own.

It was a fierce fight; the broken soul of a girl who had lost all emotions when he stole them away and left on her own with three children all of which she wanted so badly, and the endless pain my body had been forced through while keeping my strength up to raise them inside my frail human body.

I knew all too well what would become of me in less than a few hours; I would die. But it would be worth it, I would do it for my children because I would be giving them life, and a chance.

Reservedly and carefully, I collected my research on hybrid vampire children and one legend struck me out the most; the one that seemed the most plausible.

They would grow quickly but would become slightly weaker than what their father would be. But still too strong and fast for a human to raise them, their bodies would compensate for this by blessing my special bumps with gifts of the supernatural so that they could ward off evil and keep themselves safe. They would need round the clock care and the knowledge of how to be a vampire with human history.

I knew couldn't give birth to them the natural way, there were too many and it would cause them a lot of problems, instead I opted for the second option, the safe route, for them that is. They would rip their way out of their mother's stomach, killing the mother and giving the blood to the children as there first meal.

It was both a logical and frightening way for these children to survive. But they had too. I wasn't going to let them die, I loved them too much.

There was a plan though; I had 6 written letters one addressed to my children for when they were old enough, telling them their names and how much I already adored them, and where they could find help and family if they chose to once they were old enough to leave.

Another letter was to my best friend Jacob black telling him that if he ever came across beings looking like me or him to look out for them and tell them our stories. Another letter to Alice Cullen if the children should ever want to find their father then this would be there ticket to him. I wrote it out carefully, so that if they ever found her then they simply could hand over this letter explaining things and the rest would play itself out.

I could just imagine seeing her face when she found out he was an aunt, she would as giddy as a child on Christmas. One of the letters was to Charlie, my father telling him how much I loved him and that he shouldn't worry; Charlie had fallen ill over the last few months, and I didn't want him to catch on with what was wrong with me; due to his bad eye sight that had gradually worsened, he bought that I had just put on extra weight due to emotional eating when _he_ left me. It seemed silly and sad all at once. But I had to protect him, he couldn't know about being a grandfather, it would kill him knowing that he couldn't be a part of their already complicated life.

The second last letter I had to think about carefully, I remember when he told me about vampire royalty called the Volturi, how they managed to obtain the vampire world and were not one to be messed with; they were my last resort to give my children a home till they were old enough to leave on their own. I hadn't heard too much about them only that Carlisle had once been with them and they were the only connection the Cullen's family I knew of and knew how to reach.

He given me a clean break, no contact, no phone, no nothing, and it was only now in the last few hours of my death I could really reflect on how stupid he was. Surely somewhere in his vampire excelled mind he must of realised that this was possible...But then again Im sure Alice would have seen it if it were meant to be.

Another legend on my babies was that after 7 years they would stop growing all together and take whatever age their fathers were depending on their gender; girls were slightly younger looking, boys were older.

They would be forever young; the beauty of a vampire. I had no idea what I was going to have I didn't care if they had 3 eyes and webbed feet I would still love them. All boys or all girls, I could imagine them all being beautiful because of their vampire family traits; I could imagine a little boy with _his_ face and soft hair, a small girl beautiful rosy cheeks and huge fluttering butterscotch eyes. Perfect. I imagined what it would be like if my children ever met their family the shock that jasper would consume through his gift; maybe he would be the one to help my children harness their own gifts. I pictured Rosalie's face when she learnt she was an aunt, Esme and Carlisle becoming grandparents. Emmett finding out he was an uncle to triplets.

Then I imagined his face.

What I would give to live and see his reaction when he found out he was a father of 3, would he like _his_ children? Reject them? I had no idea what he would do I could only imagine the best out of this situation. The last of the letter was to him my beloved Edward. Telling him he was a father to my wonderful children, telling him how much I cared for him, and telling him to look after them and keep an eye out for them if he would.

For me at least. He owed me that. A

As if on cue one of my little nudges' kicked me making the wind fall out of me as I continued to walk up the stairs of Volterra, if I was correct I would have 3 hours before the birth giving me enough time to explain my situation and hand them my letter.

The sun was high in the sky so there would be no vampires lurking around today, all I had to go on was a hope that they would be under the clock tower like Carlisle's portrait had shown. When you're pregnant and dying, you try to remember every slight detail that might help your children live.

It was the greatest gift of all time.

I was breathless by the time I reached the top of the tower and I could feel them stirring about in their small tight home, there wasn't enough room for the three kids; their claustrophobia sent me on edge, but I couldn't concentrate on that now.

There were no vampires around, the only figures around was a family of four, a husband, wife, son and daughter who were happily playing in the large fountain which sat in the middle of the round courtyard, and two cloaked figures standing on both side of the clock tower.

For a moment I pictured myself in the wife's place, if I had only fallen in love with a human besides a vampire and my life would have become much simpler, these children growing inside me would be much safer. But it didn't matter now, I didn't want that lifestyle. I would rather happily die and let the three babies live a full rich life style bathing in their beauty forever, than live a shallow hole of a woman who would have been lying to not only herself but the husband she chose.

I bit back the pain pushing in deeper into my heart not allowing my babies to feel it. My eyes lurked to the shadows where the two large figures stood. Their black long clocks were hard to see in the darkness and accentuated their faces; white as chalk and beautiful. One was a male around the age of 20 maybe 25 at the least, with dark chocolate coloured hair and blue-red eyes most probably caused by contacts witch were fading in the light, if they went by the same rules the Cullen's followed.

Vampire.

Taking a deep breath I rested one hand on my stomach and waddled over to him, the other cloaked man looked to me as well now; his eyes watching me like a hawk riddled with confusion. The two men could have been twins. Both of them portrayed the same deathly pale skin and beauty.

"Hello" I breathed to him as he eyed me up carefully

"May I help you miss?" his deep angelic voice that seemed quite threatening

"Yes you can, do you work for the Volturi?" I asked keeping my poise straight as this vampires eyes widened slightly before squinting

"Im not sure what you mean miss" he said shooting a quick glance over to his 'twin'

"im sure you do, I have to see Mr Aro, under urgent business" I whispered and he forced a small nod still in shock, probably because a heavily pregnant 19 year old girl had just came up to him and ask to see the leader of the Volturi, which no human were meant to have any contact with.

"Let me see what I can do, this way miss" he said ushering me inside the clock tower, his twin was quick on his tail as well following behind closing the huge wooden door that was open. This had to be a good thing; they would take to him and let me explain my proposition, or they would kill me; either way, I had to try for my babies.

The inside of the tower was all marble, in dark rich colours with sandy walls and high ceilings with beautiful painted portraits, obviously of vampires. it surprised me that Carlisle's face kept popping up on the ceiling immediately the tears welled in my eyes and the creeping feeling of depression began to fill my mind. I thought of never getting to see his face again, just like the rest of the family.

I followed the guards down the corridor till I came to another large door way

"Wait here Miss...im sorry I didn't catch your name"

"it's Isabella, Isabella Swan" I said rubbing my stomach, for the first time he looked down to my stomach for about a second then turned quickly on his heels and disappeared gracefully through the doors

"Here sit down miss swan im sure your feet must be killing you" the other one told me pulling a chair up, I was surprised at this vampire; he must have been fairly new considering he still understood human comforts, especially when dealing with a pregnant lady.

"Thank you erm?" I said not wanting to be rude

"It's Alec miss swan, not to be rude but why are you here?" he tilted his head slightly, curiosity seeming to get the better of him. It unnerved me, he was so _human._

"Erm, well to be perfectly honest they're my reason" I said stroking my stomach carefully. His eyes widened

"And why is that?" he asked shifting closer looking intrigued.

"Miss swan" the other figure called opening the door for me "Aro will see you now" he said nodding once as I got up carefully from my chair and headed inside

"Thank you" I called and he shut the door behind me. The room was the same as the corridor except everything was white and it was in a huge circular shape, almost regally set out, with four steps leading up to 3 huge chairs in which 3 men were sat, well vampires, the one who sat in the middle eyed me mischievously, his red eyes were more milky than the other two, almost like they were shielding all unwanted secrets and crimes he had committed, it frightened me. Edward never mentioned this to me before. But Carlisle had been a part of them, which meant there must be some good within them. He had long red brown hair that was tucked behind his ears showing off his well sculpted face similar to the statue of Galileo. To his left sat a snowy white haired man who held extremely similar features, yet his eyes were a more prominent red. To his right sat a black haired man who had his hair tied back out of his eyes which seemed intrigued and slightly dull.

"Hello Isabella" the leader by the looks of things had said, as he stood up and moved swiftly, gracefully he walked over to me, until he was a few feet away

"Hello sir"

"Ah no need call me Aro dear one, now how may we help you?"

"Erm, well its quite personal I know you are all vampires" I said shifting my feet feeling my child kick my hands automatically fluttered to my stomach soothing my children as Aros eyes remained curios.

"Is that so Miss swan?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes and I need your help you see, im pregnant" my voice wavered slightly

"I can see that rather heavily as well if im correct?" he said and I nodded again.

"So what does this have to do with us?" another strangled voice said as I looked over to where the blonde headed man sat. His eyes were piercing and fearful, I felt that he didn't like my presence here in this room. He felt there was no need to converse with humans.

I was simply a cheeseburger to him.

"Oh come now Cias patience" Aro said not taking his eyes of me; they seemed to dance in an impossible childlike manor.

"But do tell us Isabella" he encouraged as I took a deep breath.

"There not human, well I mean there half human" I whispered. Aro's face looked I shock yet full of wonder, even Cias and the black haired man leaned closer in, but not standing up.

"And their other half?" Aro asked calmly

"V…Vampire" I chocked as Aro nodded

"I see, well miss swan I assume you know what happens to you then?" he said quite darkly and I nodded. I was unsure whether or not he was thinking of the same legend I was; it was clear I wasn't welcome here, and by the looks of things they didn't want to keep me.

"That's why I came here my children need a home and I couldn't think of anyone else but the royalty, I was told about you, you see, but not too much" I whispered

"I see Isabella; do you know your due date?" Aro asked and I nodded

"Today" I breathed out as he lightly patted me like I was a dog.

"There there, Miss Swan would you allow me to touch your hand, I have a gift you see which allows me to see your thoughts through touch" he said, this stung me. He had the same gift except it wasn't accessed by touch. I looked down at his open hand; it seemed too good to be true, but I had to try, I needed to make him understand, to make him see.

"Of course" I whispered placing m hand in his; I watched his eyes grew confused

"Hmmm do forgive me Miss Swan, but it seems… I cannot hear your thoughts"

"Impossible" the black haired vampire hissed.

"Erm I've been around a v...vampire who had a similar gift, he could not hear my thoughts either"

Aro looked hesitant for a second all the while remaining poised and proper, before his twitched his nose slightly in thought and spoke again.

"Then you must come Isabella, sit down and tell us your story" Aro said helping me to sit down in his chair-like thrown. And so I told them about my relationship with a vampire, and what had happened, by the end it seemed I had won over Aro but the other two vampires seemed rather hesitant

"I suppose we could accept your offer of raising the children; im sure many of the females here would enjoy that" Aro said as he looked over to Cias and the unnamed vampire.

"Come we must speak in private" he told them

"Don't worry miss swan we shall be back in a minute" he smiled before closing the huge wooden door behind him leaving me in the room alone. I was so scared, I didn't want to die but I knew I had to do it for my children. I started to breathe heavily and take in all the good pleasant memories I had left.

"You shouldn't have come here Isabella" a small male voice filled the room

"Hello?" I called out nervously, putting my hands on my stomach to protect my babies

"They will use the children, they come from powerful back grounds, and they will end up like me" the voice snarled, and then a male man stepped out from the shadows.

"Alec?" I asked as he glided over to me in less than a millisecond

"you have to listen to me, the Volturi live off power Aro senses these powers, your children will be very powerful, the perfect soldiers for him, you must leave to protect them, please Isabella listen to me." he begged the look in his red eyes seemed honest but at the same time he seemed terrified.

"Why? These men will give my children homes and take care of them, I will die soon they need a family"

"The Volturi isn't a family! they are a guard and you won't be giving your children a home, Aro will fashion them into his soldiers, they'll be puppets and he will be there master, no uncles, no fathers or mothers, they're pets to Aro I know it will happen" he said darkly

"How do you know this?" I whispered tears threatening to spill over.

"my sister, it happened to her, we were brought to the guard together both new born vampires at a very young age, my sisters gift can cause pain to every one with a simple look, while I can numb it, Aro promised us a home and a family, but he twisted Jane's mind, her once sweet nature turned evil and she was no longer the Jane I knew, she was Aro's slave just like everyone ends up, just like me" he muttered the last part showing sadness in his eyes

"Then why don't you leave?" I asked he snarled shaking his head at lightning speed causing me to jump out of my skin, nearly quite literally.

"You don't think I've tried? Aro won't let me go, he says my gift is to valuable to the 'team' " he made hand quotes when he said team

"And I couldn't leave my sister behind, evil or not she's still family" he shrugged seeming to calm down, his eyes held a solace of pain that was similar to that of a man on death row.

"But I already explained everything to them, I can't...it's too late" I whispered, panicking internally. Alec shook his head. I couldn't leave my babies hear, not now, never now. What had I done?

"I know a way out, I can carry you out of the tower and take you some place safe, where they won't find you or your children it will be safe, for you to raise them there" he whispered so low I almost missed it, b

"Alec, I only have hours left, the children are ready to be born, and how can I raise them? Im going to die" I tried to push the urgency but I could feel my body weaken and my voice become ever smaller.

"I can help, I can numb the pain and we can fix you up, there's more people down there, all of which I saved. Please trust me, vampire venom would fix you up after the birth, there was once a great vampire, who saved people like you from harm; his name was Carlisle Cullen, he changed his family when they were close to death, some of them closer than others. He showed me how to save someone. And I know I could do that. I could change you into a vampire, unless you wanted to die that is but we have to leave now while there distracted." He said helping me up out of the chair and moving with me quickly across the room.

"I know Carlisle, he's one of the reason Im here" I told him quietly.

Alec's eyes met mine in panic.

"He's not the father is he?"

"No! Not him…his son" I breathed out, I couldn't bare myself to say his name.

"You mustn't tell a soul that, they will hunt down the Cullen's and kill them. Each and every one of the coven. We're not meant to be with humans it's not looked upon lightly.

"I've told you" I whispered again very conscious that Vampires had sensitive hearing.

"I'l deal with it later now come on we must leave!" he said scooping me up in a bridal style, he started running through the opposite door to which the three leaders were, and quickly dropped underground down three flights of stairs, I closed my eyes not wanting to see where I was going. The wind whipped my face as buried it into Alec's stone chest and held my round stomach as if I could protect my children from the atmospheric pressure. After a while iI realised we must of stopped because the wind had stopped, but the feelings of dizziness and light headed hadn't released me yet.

Alec set me down onto my feet as I gathered in my surroundings, it was dark and strange. I noticed that there was a bed next to me.

"W...where...where am I?" I breathed out

"You're in the S.V.A. You're safe."


	2. The Beginning

"S.V.A?" I breathed again waiting for my vision to stop blurring

"Salvare, Valaroso Association, Its Italian for the Valiant Protection Association. It's a safe place from the Volturi. We've been here over 25 years without a problem. No one will find you here, not even Demetri and he's the world's best tracker. Your safe" he said as I finally looked around the room. It was regal again, like before; gold high marble walls and wooden shiny oak floors covered the spacious room's surface area and the bed I was sitting was covered in thick satin purple covers and small throw pillows. There were pictures, surrounded by huge golden eccentric frames, of random flowers on the wall: roses, lilacs it made the room more open and free.

"Wow, how many vampires live here?" I asked my head still turning left and right in awe of the place.

"at the minute about 12 and I come to visit every now and again, this underground mansion is for them to come and go but some of them only leave once or twice every two years; the Volturi are after them, just like they will be after you now, I am not lying when I say your children will have power, I can sense it myself it's like a shield around your stomach where the children are, I think they will become very great." Alec said and I smiled towards him, he met my eyes for a fraction of a second; his eyes soft and meaningful. I knew I could trust Alec, in the back of my mind I was feeling the pressure of going into hiding, but if others had done it, then so could I. Nerves seem to wash out of me and for the first time in a long time, I felt content.

"Thank you for this, for everything" I whispered.

That's when it happened

All of a sudden a large stabbing sensation clouded over most of my body and twisted in my stomach. My body moved in a strange way; my back seemed to become more flexible and suddenly a large snap filled the air and shattered through my body. I could feel hot blistering pain burning through my back and down to my stomach.

My eyes caught my stomach in a flurry. It didn't seem real; as I laid down I could see it bubbling like a pot of boiling water my skin turning a blue purple and then violent red.

There was no more room anymore, my babies wanted out.

Alec was there in an instant, leaning over me and working around the stomach, his hands kept flat either side as he watched the bubbling ripple through me.

I screamed out in pain as I got my breath back but it only hurt me even further.

Alec started shouting certain names into the air and then there were four new people in the room; all women. I couldn't notice much but I did catch a glimpse of one girl; she ran through with what looked like small knifes and scalpels.

"Girls you're gonna have to help me here I don't know what Im doing, she's got three babies on the way." Alecs voice was quick but understandable as I felt my eyes on their own accord roll into the back of my head and stay shut.

All I could do was feel and hear; the pain began to worsen as one of my senses shut down and I couldn't scream out anymore; my voice had disappeared.

Unfortunately I could feel everything; cold hands that were digging in what must have been under layer of my muscles before she reached something.

By then I couldn't feel my hands or legs anymore; I couldn't move.

Then there was nothing; I couldn't open my eyes or move, all I could feel and hear was the ripping sound of my own skin and the scolding flesh wound that followed with it.

I was in agony; I couldn't describe it any other than if someone was individually taking time to pull each of my organs out one at a time.

Then there was a new sound in the air and a new feeling. I could hear three tiny little gasps that I could only register as the babies.

I wanted to see them. I wanted to open my eyes to will my eyes open but I couldn't.

_Where are they? Let me see_…

I wanted to ask but I couldn't, I was in too much trouble right now as it was.

"Take them…let me finish this. Thank you girls" Alec's voice registered as calming which meant that was a good thing. There were no complications and I was still here. In agonising white pain

I tried to scream again but it wasn't possible; was this what dying was like? The feeling of drowning in my own blood? Not being able to call for help? Did I have to let this happen.

A new sensation entered my body as I felt another sharp slicing sensation, only it was much worse.

Teeth, I thought; I had felt this before, a long time ago, but nothing compared to the violent reaction it gave me. Where they sliced through my stomach they left a burn.

Then another bite, and another bite and another bite.

I had four bites all burning at the same time. It was hot; bearable, but this was only the start.

Then the heat rose again, another notch, still bearable just a little more uncomfortable. Again the heat rose and this time it was too much, like grabbing the wrong end of a hair curler and not letting go. It was a natural reaction that anyone would have wanted to move away from the pain. To drop the curling stick and let the burn subside.

But it wasn't possible.

If it was even possible the fire again started up, burning and hissing and blazing through me, my stomach which had been cut open and exposed to the air must have been closed up because the fire was tearing through fixing my broken wound and bones.

There was another noise. Another satisfying crack of my spine which I could of started screaming and shrieking and thrashing but I couldn't move. There was no escape from it.

It could of been days, weeks, months, or years that I was burning, forever in a never ending fire that flew through my veins singing and burning. I hadn't gotten used to it; it seemed I wouldn't ever get used to it. So I tried to stay quiet thinking about my children. Although it didn't numb the pain, it reminded me that hopefully soon I would be awake and with them, and then our happily ever after could start here.

I also thought of Charlie in that moment. How much I would miss him, how much I loved him and my mother dearly.

I knew it was for the best and if I was able to cry I would have. But I couldn't. So internally I did.

I said good bye to my past life.

In my mind I imagined wrapping my arms around my mother, Phil, Charlie, billy, Jacob and any other human companion I had.

That Bella was gone now; I had to forget that life, if not for myself then for my babies.

It was the best thing I could do.

Suddenly, the tips of my fingers felt cold; it took me by surprise as I moved my hand and wiggled the very ends of them as best as I could. Was this it? Was it over?

Then slowly, piece by piece my body came back to me, first my hands then my arms and then my legs; the pain numbing and seizing in my veins as the cool air hit the surface of my skin. Once it had reached my chest; it seemed to get hotter as impossible as it seemed and my breathing fastened with it. I made a hissing sound out loud, which was good. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. I could feel my vocals release from the back of my throat and If anything It was worth the pain.

My soon to be gone heart beat raced in my ears clouding over every other sound in the room and all of a sudden.

It stopped. I gasped involuntary unprepared for it; but it had gone. The pain had gone, everything was gone.

It was done.

I moved around slowly getting a feel for my new impossibly real muscles and bones, everything seemed to be sharper; my movements smoother and quicker.

I kept my eyes closed as I tuned in on my new hearing.

There seemed to a slight hushed sound in the air, and I could feel the presence of a person to the left of me.

But that didn't really concern me; it was the sound of 3 fluttering heart beats that did. It wasn't my own, I didn't have one now, and as far I was aware no one else did down here. But they were there, and strong.

My children

My eyes flew open in a smooth quick motion; even that felt foreign, in the most marvellous way. Everything was so much clearer and sharper, more defined. Carefully I sat up aware of my surroundings, everything seemed to be brand new, and the bed I was on felt feathered and soft. Without being able to help myself; I scrunched my new hands under it ripping the material there as easy as if it were paper.

"It all seems new doesn't it?" The voice took me off guard as I flew backwards and instinctually crouched down onto the floor beside me; my feet landing perfectly in place like a ballerina spinning.

I registered all small specks of air around me before I straightened myself up and look towards where the voice had come from.

"Alec" I sighed in relief as I saw him. Then I noticed my new voice, like bells ironically.

"Well well Miss Isabella, you look stunning" he smirked at me as I took a deep breath. I could see every perfect line of his face, every inch of impeccable smooth skin. It was odd.

"Thank you Alec" I said my voice still seemed unsettling to me.

"Welcome to the vampire world Miss Swan" he said.

For a few more moments I continued to grace my bearings enjoying the new eyes and ears so much so.

But then I remembered something serious.

"My Children" I asked panic lacing in my voice as Alec sat down beside me. I could remember what Alec had said about the Volturi wanting them for soldiers.

Where were they?

"All three of them are fine, 2 boys and one girl. the women in the house have been looking after them for the last past three days, I have to say they are very unique all of them, but before you see them, you might want to drink this. And we'l take it from there" he told me, holding a huge bowl of red liquid, if almost instantly I seem to register the burn in the back of my throat as it set on fire.

I took the bowl in my hands and without hesitation, drank it down. I knew it was blood. The taste should have been all wrong but it wasn't, it was good almost as good as sinking my teeth into roast chicken dinner or slurping a hot bowl of tomato soup on a winter's day, but as I thought it nothing like that seemed to appetite me, in fact, it put me off my blood. Almost instantly my throat seized the hot fire and I felt better. It returns to being a slight dull ache but I could handle that.

"Better safe than sorry, the children are after all half human" he chuckled

"Can I see them now?" I asked voice wavered in its new bell like chime.

"Let's just test your strength first Bella, your extremely strong, maybe you should get it out of your system before hand."

I was disappointed of course, but I knew he was right.

I sighed "Then can I see them?"

Alec smiled and nodded before I turned on my heels and dove on the bed behind me again.

I noticed how it was still stained and smelt of blood.

It was a strange sensation; I knew it was my own, yet it was appetising to me. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and my hands began ripping the bed into small manageable pieces. I tore through the sheets like paper and kicked my legs and ripped through every inch of bed frame I could lay my hands on.

I felt strong and free, and I loved it.

The bed came apart under my hands like soft cream cake.

Alec was right, it did give me a better feeling of the power I had,

When I finished I stepped back looking satisfied at my mess. I nodded smiling happily before I turned on my heels and spun round to face Alce.

His face was amused.

"Had enough?"

He knew that I hadn't, I think deep down I knew that too, but I wanted something much more than a few broken bed frames.

"My Children" I stated in my new voice which did seem to be growing on me.

"Of course come with me Isabella" Alec said opening the door and gesturing me to step out.

I walked out of the room I was in and followed Alec down a small corridor. I couldn't help myself as I took in my surroundings again with new eyes, the theme seemed to follow through the building, as tall shimmering statues and arches flooded most of the stair well which lay on my right.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see and hear Alec give a small chuckle at myself as he lead me down another corridor. Then up a set of stairs and to a large white door where I could hear small fluttering heart beats and soft coos from three or four women. Alec knocked once then opened the door, poking his head in.

"Isabella is awake" Alec said and the girls all sighed and groaned,

"You'll get to help raise them don't worry, but they are her children" Alec laughed as suddenly I could understand why and what he was saying.

The females in that room were caring for my babies.

"Your mommy's awake" I heard one of the girls call to my children, I didn't know which one. All of a sudden I was nervous and jealous all in one instant, but the emotions were just as fresh as everything else today, and strong. Alec put a hand on my back and guided me in slowly never taking his eyes off my reaction. My mind automatically knew this was because he didn't want me to snap at my children. I was so clever as a vampire.

The first thing I noticed was that this room was different; it wasn't all marble and grand, but a soft cream colour on the walls and a dark red carpet where two of the girls sat one of them crouched over something, another girl was stood with her back facing me looking over her shoulder smiling. And the last girl sat in a rocking chair against the wall with something in her arms.

Slowly the girl in the arm chair got up smiling at me, the girl with her back to me turned round and one of the girls stood up with another bundle in her arms. I walked in hesitantly and looked to all the girls as they crowed round me,

Then I see them. I see a little boy first, in the arms of a girl with orange hair.

My son

His eyes seemed to capture mine in an instant and hold them in place as they shone magnificent and gleaming bright emerald green, his black hair must of been from Charlie, thick and glossy, in the same shape as Edwards; in some ways if Edward was a child, this could have been his twin but in some ways he reminded me of Emmett; a small naughty little glint sat in his eyes.

As impossible as it was I tore my eyes away from him for a second and over to the next girl, and there in her arms was another little boy; my next son, he had my hair colour, a soft and dark chocolate brown with big eyes that seemed to match. Like my old eyes and his smile seemed to remind me of Carlisle although I knew it was impossible. It was his expression, soft and careful, yet impossibly beautiful.

With one last breath I moved onto my last child; a small tiny little bundle that was my only daughter. And she was beautiful; her eyes were a golden liquid colour, the exact same shade as his used to be,

I noticed that everyone in the Cullen family all had different shade of gold, but my daughters and Edwards shade seemed identical, her hair was Edward's colour as well, copper brown and fell in loose ringlets and waves past her shoulders.

It was impossible, I knew it was but my heart began beating again in time to each of their own. I felt all the sadness and heart break over the last few weeks disappear and here was the result.

3 beautiful shining precious pieces of life that I was put in place to protect, that was my sole purpose now, to love and guide them.

It's all I wanted.

My eyes danced over them again; they all looked to be three or four months but I knew they were only days old, must be the growth acceleration. All of them a cream pale but with rosy cheeks, they must of had a small amount of blood running threw them. All of them, incredibly good looking, a thing they inherited from there vampire side. But their human side seemed to make them even more perfect, the pink cheeks and flowing heart beats made them healthy, which made me happy.

"They've been asking for you for the whole entire day" The girl with my daughter said as I smiled to her, she looked kind faced with her porcelain skin and orange eyes?

I tried not to concentrate on that now as I looked down at my little girl.

"Im Christine by the way welcome." she said as my daughter reached for me at the same time as my two sons.

Everyone chuckled slightly in the room; it was such a human moment.

"Sit down it'll be easier to hold them" she said as I went over to the rocking chair and held my arms out, my black haired boy was tucked into my left side and my brown haired boy on my right, my daughter was laid on my stomach looking up and smiling at me.

Again I couldn't contain the joy I felt as each individual face of my babies stared up at me like I was a gleaming new light. I started to cry, as well as I could for being a vampire.

"Do we have names for them?" a black haired girl asked.

"Well I did have some names picked out" I said touching each of their faces individually. Their soft baby skin seemed a little stronger than other babies Id held before; at least half of them were as strong as I was.

"For my daughter, I like renesmee, it's a mixture of her grandmother's names and I had a bunch of middle names to with it that all are part of her family as well, I feel like it's important to include them" it felt strange saying things like my daughter, or my son but I was happy to say them, it was a new world that I was heading into excited and as prepared as I could.

"What are they?" Christine asked

"Well, her full name would have to be Renesmee, Emilie Carlie Jalice Cullen" the girls look impressed

"it's a mixture of her grandparents and aunts and uncles names it's a little long I know but.."

"but it's wonderful, a one of a kind for a one of a kind girl" the black haired girl smiled

"Im Gemma, I smiled at her kindly appreciating what she said.

"and your boys?" a ginger haired girl piped up

"im Georgie since everyone's doing names" she beamed

I looked down and thought, I did have names picked out but which one.

"well for my little black haired boy I like the name Damien, he seems to have a cheeky look about him so Damien seems to fit, plus he has another set of middle names, I like Damien hale Mcartney Brandon Cullen" all the real last names of his aunts and uncles

"Very powerful name, and your last boy?" Gemma nodded at the other girls who all seemed to like it too.

"I like Mathew, Jacob, Charlie Cullen" I said, my father had to be in there somewhere and so did Jacob, both men meant the world to me and now they would both mean the world to me again in a new little boy.

" Very royal names for very royal children" Alec smiled to me as I smiled back to him

"Thank you for everything Alec, I owe you so much, thank you for saving my family"

"Don't mention it Isabella" he smiled

"oh please call me Bella, I hate Isabella" I said to all the girls and Alec,

"Okay Bella" they beamed as I looked down at my angels again, Damien Mathew and Renesmee.

My children.

I never thought I would be able to meet them, but right now I couldn't be happier. I was scared beyond belief since I had never raised a baby before, never mind three and what about the Volturi? I didn't know what to do.

But looking down on their faces seemed to reassure me that everything would be okay…


	3. 3 years later

3 years later

"Momma Damien set fire to the work bench again" renesmee groaned and I could hear Mathew sigh as Damien chuckled slightly

"sorry!" he called

"I got it mom" Mathew yelled a second later and I could hear the rush of water before the flames were out.

A lot had happened over the years.

It had been over 3 years and already Mathew and Damien looked like they were 12 or thirteen, Renesmee seemed to grow slower so she looked about 9 or10 but they all held the same maturity as their ages.

The legends were right as well as Alec; they were extremely powerful. And over the months recently they began developing their own gifts. So far I counted two each.

With the boys, one of their gifts seemed to be involved with their minds and the other was to do with an element; Damien was fire and Mathew was water, the complete opposite to each other both in power and personality.

Damien was mischievous and extremely cheeky, like Emmett used to be, and even now he was only 12 or 13 looking, he looked like a black haired green eyed, human version of Edward. His other power was a mind one he had the ability to read minds a common trait he had with his father but he could only read them if he wanted to, at the time it was selective and because he had the power to read peoples mind he also became absorbent. If he came across a vampire with a gift he could absorb it for a length of time, but he couldn't absorb his sibling's powers which confused me. He did however absorb mine, I became a mental shield which gave me the ability to block gifts of other vampires to me and people I choose, and with Damien was absorbing my shield all the time, it meant that he could keep the shield with him for up to a year at a time.

Right now, he was learning to control fire by throwing round flames and sparks left right and centre with his hands and finger tips, while also causing mass destruction in the process. But no matter what he did, I loved him nether the less, he was my son, and looked the eldest at the moment but he was certainly not the most mature. That was Matthew, he was smart and kind, with a nature like Carlisle and Esme's put together.

Matt looked slightly younger than Damien and had much softer features unlike Damien who, to my dismay looked like a young model already.

Mathew`s gifts were physic like Alice, but it was selective like Damien's gift again, and it was flexible, so not only could he see their future but could see parts of their past as well, it was quite remarkable. Of course the next gift was water which he had mastered already to perfection; he could create water, and make it spray out of his hand as well as freeze it and slide along it like he was surfing on ice.

The boys were complete opposites, Damien was mischievous and loved pranking, Matthew was kind and gentle and loved reading quietly, Damien was smart but not as smart as Matthew.

When they argued, Damien would usually call him a geek or a smart ass, which he would get scolded for off me, but luckily Matthew let it go.

However, the traits they had in common were a lot stronger, they were both venomous on one side of their teeth and they both loved playing there guitar and looking after the girls of the house, another thing I was so proud was that they loved Renesmee to pieces; no one would mess with renesmee because her brothers were so protective of her, which made me love them even more by how brave they both were.

Renesmee was special though, being the only girl and looking the youngest it was easy to see why all of us loved her. She was beautiful; long copper coloured curls that fell down her back and her gold eyes that could melt any man in a second, a thought I didn't want to have for at least another 14 years or so. And renesmee was most powerful when it came to gifts; she didn't control an element like her brothers, she controlled everything. Telepathy was one of her gifts, and she had the ability to control everything around her and anyone's mind, including all the elements but she was still learning and it took a lot of her strength out of her to do it.

If I was honest with myself, I didn't like her gift, the power it had behind it frightened me on a daily basis due to how much energy it drained out of her.

The other gift she had was to project her thoughts into someone else's mind with one touch, but I guess Renesmee could do anything, she was just so young to control it at the minute, but luckily her brothers kept her in line and helped her train in the huge hall way down stairs.

My sons and daughter were in fact the most powerful children that Alec had ever seen and that to keep them safe they should be kept underground until they were old enough and strong enough to leave.

I was glad though I had managed to raise them the way I had; it was hard work to raise them, but it came natural to me as Gemma told me countless times. I had help off the girls that had lived here as well, sometimes Christine would come and help the boys train and Alec would take Renesmee for a walk around the place much to her brother's dislike. My perfect little family, but deep down i knew that I couldn't stay down here for their entire life they wouldn't want that and i knew they would eventually ask questions about their father, it was only a matter of time...

The following year, my children grew again, renesmee now looking like she was 14 and Matthew and Damien looking about 16

"Mom?" Damien called one day out of the blue, renesmee was asleep and Matthew was practicing his future seeing gift on Christine.

"Yes honey?" I answered looking over to him; he was leant against the door way biting his lip

"what's wrong?" I said walking over to him to touch his cheek. He looked at me with his big green eyes and said the five words I had been dreading ever since they were born.

"Do we have a dad?" he asked tilting his head to the side watching me cringe. The question ripped through me like a silver knife.

"of course you do everyone has a dad" I was lucky he couldn't read my mind, but my voice was laced in hysteria and worry

"Can you tell me about him?" he asked his eyes hopeful and curious. I couldn't hide it from them, they did have the right to know about where they came from, but it scared me, terrified me even.

I inhaled deeply

"You all look so much like him, especially renesmee, she has his hair colour and his eyes, but you look like he would have done if he were human with black hair. He was so handsome" I whispered, finding it hard to speak louder, luckily Damien inherited good hearing as well as vampire speed and strength,

Each child seemed to be talented in that human style; Damien was the strongest out of his siblings and renesmee the fastest, while matt was still the smartest.

"Not really the topic I was after mom" he laughed slightly but still in a worried way, he must of realised this was a difficult subject. Matt and renesmee had already came and asked me this before one at a time a few months apart, I guessed they were all curious, so I took a deep breath.

"Damien, go get your brother and sister" I said, freezing after I said it. Damien sped off out the room, and within five seconds he came back with Matthew by his side holding a book and holding Renesmee's hand while she stretched and yawned so she wouldn't trip, another trait she had gotten from me was that at times she could be clumsy, especially when she was on her period, luckily it was only 5 times a year and the boys knew not to mess with her when she was on her rag, the last time, Damien pranked her and she used her telepathy to throw him into a wall for a few hours, it was a good thing, they didn't get hurt easily otherwise Damien would have had a serious concussion.

"what's going on mom?" she yawned and stretched again , she came over and sat down next to me leaning her head on my shoulder while I stroked her hair out of her eyes, Matthew sat in front of me cross legged while Damien slouched against the wall with his arms crossed.

"well, I know over the last few months that you've all been curious about your father"


	4. The cullen history

Immediately renesmee sat bolt up her eyes filled with hope; out of all of them renesmee wanted a father in her life the most. I knew that both Matthew and Damien where very anxious as well, and they missed a father figure in their life, but renesmee would of been a daddy's girl and I knew Edward would of loved her, and all of them for that matter.

I could imagine him teaching Damien how to hit a ball with a baseball bat, or I could imagine him studying with Matthew speaking in foreign languages and cuddling up with renesmee playing the piano together. A perfect life for them, But that was a happily ever after ending, and right now that was impossible. Even if it was, the idea of it all wouldn't stop my never ending pain of a broken heart that I had hidden well from my children all this time.

"What about a daddy?" she asked sounding innocent but completely honest. I looked to her eyes, her beautiful, shimmering eyes and pulled myself together inside them. I was a mother now, not a heart broken teen. No matter what, I had to do the right thing, even if that meant suffer through this conversation with a brave face then collapse later on.

"Well I thought it would be best if I told you a bit about him and his family, well… your family" Matthew eyes grew in excitement at the word family and Damien's looked on interested but cautious .

I told them about Rosalie and Emmett first which made Damien grin when I told him about Emmett's pranks on Rosalie he chuckled lightly

"I like the guy already" he said. For once I laughed with him, glad that my children were enjoying this.

I told them about Alice and jasper which grabbed both of my son's attention, because of jasper being in a few wars and Alice seeing the future like Matthew.

"Wow the things she could teach me" he muttered sounding kind of sad that he hadn't met her.

I moved on to tell them about Esme and Carlisle which seemed to make all three of them curious to learn they had grandparents.

"What are grandparents mom?" Renesmee asked, but before I could answer Matt did for me to which I was thankful for. I was struggling to get words out as it was.

"Their parents of parents sweetie, if you had a child I would be their grandparent because I was your mother" I smiled to her knowing the frustration of it all must have been hard on her; we never seemed to discuss family. It was too much a touchy subject.

Last but least the time had come. They needed to know about Edward.

I told them how we met, what had happened and what lead me to hear. I mentioned his passion for music witch made renesmee smile and I spoke highly of his mind reading gift that Damien had inherited causing him to come and sit beside Matthew in total awe that he had something in common with his father. I told them of how fast he liked to drive and his love of foreign languages; mathew chuckled, he loved cars and anything that seemed academic.

My expression held its own; I had managed to keep a display of affection all the while deep down the abyss of pain was bubbling away similar to that of my pregnancy pain; I would take that a thousand times over that I could take this.

But It was their reaction that I gauged in. Each word, each breath I took they stared on in awe of me and enjoying the stories…But then, hesitantly, knowing I had to tell them, I dropped the bombshell.

I told them of how their father left me.

I told them how he took me for a walk in the middle of the forest together, I told them of how gentle he was being and that he wasn't a monster in doing so. I told them that he said he had to move away with his family, saying I deserved a human life, one that he couldn't give me. So he left wanting to keep me safe, then a few days later I found out I was pregnant.

Renesmee's large eyes were brim full of tears as she blinked them away. Matthew looked so upset but held it together; but it was his eyes that gave him away too, while Damien looked fierce and angry. I couldn't blame him, they realised that this wasn't a story and they had family out there. Family who didn't know who they were

"so that's it really" I whispered feeling the tears in my eyes that I couldn't never shed. We sat for a moment in silence as each of their reactions settled into the surface of their faces.

Renesmee was the first to move; she leaned over and pulled me into a slight hug try to comfort me as Matthew grabbed my hand and Damien came and put a hand on my shoulder,

"I don't know where I would be without you lot you know, I love you so much. You have to know throughout everything, I would never change it for the world." I said kissing all of their heads once

"now come on, bedtime, its late" I said standing up as renesmee smiled to me, kissed my cheek and her brothers before skating out of view, Matthew hugged me quickly before patting his brother on the back and leaving me and Damien alone, Damien was never one to show sadness but it showed in his eyes, when it came to family that was Damien's number one priority, and now he knew about a huge family out there that they didn't know; luckily they didn't ask their fathers name, but knew there aunts uncles and grandparents names and they already knew they were Cullen's.

Damien had information and wanted to use it, but he couldn't he was smart enough to know why we lived down below the surface, why we weren't allowed to go up there just yet.

"Damien" I said as he looked to me once. I reached out to comfort him but he pushed my hand away

"Sweetie it's okay" I said pulling him to me again as he sighed and hugged me

"Im…Im so sorry mom" he whispered and I kissed the top of his head

"You have nothing to apologise for" told him and he smiled at me quickly

"Night mom" he said kissing my cheek before running off to his room.

Once he was out of view i let the pain crash down on me, the sadness of tonight's events unravel on me; my hands tried to catch my fall but missed as I tumbled down to my knees and tried to breath in deep breaths. I knew I didn't have to breath, but in those moments of reliving my human past, I felt the need to blow it all out; I missed him so much, so much that I it left me hopeless, alone and lost, I felt the raging heat of distinct anger pass through my system and waves of tortured repressed sadness flood over my system. I needed to hunt something. I need to sink my teeth into something. I had too, this burning feeling was too much, but there was nothing I could do.

So I just lay there on the floor and let the pain envelop me, I held my aching muscles and just sat in the complete downfall of undesirable pain.

There had to be some hope in this dreaded situation.

I let my thoughts take over on the three beautiful faces I had seen every day for four years and imagined them in my arms, but I was far too dangerous at this moment; if I were to hug my children too hard at this moment; I was sure I would hurt them.

It was an impasse situation; The only faces that I could feel to bring me relief were the only ones that I would probably cause more harm too putting them in the same pain I was in.

So I just lay there, on the floor, wishing I could sleep so that all these nightmares would disappear.

"Renesmee lets go again" Matthew's voice rang deep and full of authority as he threw a water ball at her during Renesmee's training session; she was learning how to control her telepathy. He was training her well and over the last few months she seemed to have made extremely good improvement.

I watched on as she managed to push it back to him with ease smiling as she did so.

"okay that's good, now one more time" he said curving the water round his sister turning it into ice as it went, Renesmee's eyes light up a magnificent red for a fraction of a second before they darkened coal black as she used her mind to lift up everything that was in the way of the oncoming ice.

That was also another problems with Renesmees dangerous gift; the longer she used it, the darker her eyes became, which in fact was quite clever, as it allowed us to see when she was being pushed too far. Magnificent gold was good, Red was next; this was durable, then very dark red to a deadly black which would knock the breath out of her and all training would stop for the day.

"Good" Matthew praised. It had been another year since I told them about their father and family and they seemed content with the information and never pushed on the subject again, but it didn't change their curiosity

I knew how much they wanted to see the outside world. Once a year Alec would come and take them out to see the world above them, but it was never enough, especially for Mathew; Matthew craved more, his mind was like a sponge and he wanted to absorb everything in his path.

I would be easy for them to fit in the outside world really, the only problem would have been their gifts since they looked like humans and their diets were similar; although they did prefer blood, they ate plenty snacks and sometimes large dinners which was more a sentimental thing really. I enjoyed spending the evening all of us sat round a table chatting while they ate; this normal human time with my children. After all they weren't all vampire.

Luckily for us complete vampires, we got blood delivered from Gemma, luckily it was from the veterinary or the butchers, but most of the time it was from the fishes in the lake above us, which turned your eyes a slight orange colour like Christine's were. I had checked a few times since cha nging what had happened with my eyes; mainly because an observant Matthew would notice and ask questions. They had turned a gold yellow hue at the minute after drinking a cartoon of animal blood this week.

Always cartons, never a hunt which was rather disappointing for myself but it was all about taming the wild animal inside me; the tamer I was, the easier it was to be around my kids and play with them. I couldn't hug and squeeze their tiny cheek bones if my hands were used to smashing boulders.

It was a personal regret, mainly because I could never teach my children how to hunt. They didn't seem to mind though, and never asked about it.

I looked back over to their personal training sessions; they grew so fast, Damien and Matthew were looking about 18 or 19 while renesmee looked a solid 18 and could maybe pass for 19 at the most at the very least I was glad they were all very close though, sometimes Matthew and Damien could really cause a blaze now that they were older, but the fight ended in Renesmee's hands; she could easily spilt them up by numbing their minds and making them do something ridiculous till they stopped.

"hey mom" Matthew called noticing I was watching now; his smile was charming, and Renesmee was still as beautiful as before but she had drifted from a child to a women; her chest had grown and developed fully while she had gained weight in a healthy way on her hips that had become more curvier. They were all so tall as well, a trait which if possible they could have gotten from Rosalie and Emmett.

"Mom? Could we ask you something?" renesmee said smiling at me brightly as she moved forward in my direction just as Damien jumped out on her, pushing her shoulders slightly and making her jump.

"DAMIEN!" she yelled hitting him on the arm

"Sorry lil sis but you were blind to that one" he laughed winking at her as Matthew rolled his eyes at them. I laughed lightly

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I said crossing my arms.


	5. Runaway

Damien and Matt shared an excited look as they both opened their mouth to say something, But instantly they were cut short by my worst nightmare.

Suddenly, and quickly, there was a loud crashing and thrashing sound coming from the back room and the sound a few shrieks filled the air. My eyes and ears stood on end in that moment as I could hear cracking and ripping sounds alongside the hideous cackle of a man's laughter.

I stood as tall as I could in front of Renesmee, Matthew and Damien who all shared a look of panicked confusion.

But they were stood too far back as what looked to bolt of fire flew across the room breaking the wooden beam above their heads.

I flew round as quickly as I could but it was too late, the beam had fallen.

"NOOO!" I screeched out as it came down realising dust and smoke with it. Not one of them seemed to make a sound.

My insides started screaming within me as I started moving at lightning speed ripping the beam that towered over me, out of my way.

"Mom!" Renesmee's scream broke out first as both Matthew and Damien called out as well. Relief washed through me for a slight moment but it wasn't enough. I needed to see them.

"Bella, its them they've found us!" Christine yelled. Within me I knew who she meant, but I couldn't concentrate on that now, I would deal with the repercussions later, but right now I had a plan in motion; one I had been prepared for since the day I arrived here.

I had to get them out.

Suddenly another beam broke as I heard Matthew gasp as it stopped sharply mid flow in the air; renesmee was using her gift. I carried on ripping the wood that had fallen out of my way until it broke into a small pathway. Through it my piercing eyes could see Damien come running threw and grabbed my arm.

"Come on mom" he said as I ran through it with him, Renesmee grabbing Mathews hand as he used his other hand to put out the flames with the water.

We took off at lightning speed; Damien and I both wrapped our shields around all four of us while renesmee took care of falling objects with her telepathy and opening doors. Matthew being the good citizen that he was, began putting out flames that flew to close.

Fear never left my system, but luckily it was clouded by a sheer determination to get my children out. Damien looked towards me as I knew he would be latched onto my thoughts. But there was no time for that now.

I could still hear the same evil chuckle followed by a snarl, but we didn't stop running, once through a few doors and down a couple of corridors we landed in my room. Then panic took over

"Renesmee lock the door" I said as she stood in front of it and began throwing wardrobes and drawers. Above me I could see the ceiling starting to crack shooting damien a look.

He nodded.

"Red you concentrate on keeping that ceiling up, il seal the door" he said, his hands sparking up like a gas hob.

While Damien and Renesmee worked, Matt came over to me with a knowing look on his face.

"Matt honey can you start looking for a red back pack, it's small and quite frail"

I told him while ripping this place from top to bottom in search of the bag I came to Volterra with. He nodded once and began searching; luckily with the two of us working we gathered more ground so it only took a few more minutes till I routed it out.

It still had a faint smell of my old human stench on it and I could finally understand Edwards's pain; I did smell pretty tasty I must admit.

I zipped it open checking all the letters were in place. I checked everything from my old life savings to the pictures that were concealed inside. I moved over to my bedside drawer and packed the ID's Alec had made for the children over the years In case of emergency. I threw them inside including mobile phones and plenty of Sim cards.

"You're not coming are you?" Matt whispered so low that his other siblings couldn't hear.

I gave him a look. But before I could answer I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Isabella" a familiar voice hissed from the corner of the room

"Alec?" I asked as he came into the light

"You have to help me stop them, I can get your children out but I can get you out they know what you look like, but the children they don't, which gives us the advantage we hoped for if this ever happened" he said with sadness in his eyes but there was a strong willed determination in his face, which I believed was enough to protect them to take them out of here.

"Then im not leaving" Renesmee said coldly, "we can take them im not leaving my mom" tears filling her eyes as they began turning a soft black around the edges.

"Renesmee please sweetheart Alec will take you some place secure and safe" I said going over to her

"no!" she said hugging me for dear life I reached behind me and grabbed the bag which i had brought to Volterra all those years ago clutching it one last final time.

"Damien take this" I said handing the bag which he put on his back. I met his eyes instantly as hot tears rolled down his angry sombre face.

"don't open it till you get to the airport they'll be a letter addressed to you in there, an old one and a new one I write in case this ever happened." I told him as shock took over his face but he nodded

"It won't be for long okay? But go and get settled somewhere and ill keep in touch by email okay?" i told all three of them in a calming manner. I knew I was lying and I think they all did by the looks on their faces. I grabbed them all tightly pressing them each into my heart.

"Be safe babies" I whispered kissing their heads once before Matthew and Damien took hold of Renesmee's hands and pulled her away.

"bye" she whispered once before running with Alec who took them out of the room.

That might of been the last time I would see my children.

The reality of the situation hit me worse than Edward leaving me, worse than giving birth, worse than any other shock id ever experienced in my life and now, I had to face the Volturi,

But I would play my own game. I couldn't run with my kids because they would hunt me down. Demetri had met me so he could easily find me and then I would die and the children would belong to the Volturi, so instead of surrendering my free will to them.

I would go about it graciously.

And all I had to do was wait...


	6. The siblings

It's been over 3 years, and we haven't heard a word.

Alec told us not to write letters because the Volturi would track us so we were left all alone. We headed to Canada first and lived for a year in there secret; it was strange at first because we had never seen the outside world before so everything and everyone was new.

We were wandering around all alone.

Of course, I was crying silently while matt and Damien pulled me along with tears in their eyes knowing that there was no way back, no home or hope or anything for that matter. Even when we tried to settle for a long period of time, we knew we had to keep moving. We never kept in one place long enough; Damien had said that's what mom wanted according to the letter she wrote to him, mine and matts were similar but mom had always thought Damien as the oldest, so it was understandable why he was put in charge

Along with money, passports and other legal documents, my mother had packed us 2 black leather bands, sort of like bracelets containing a Cullen crest on each one of them.

This consisted of a large silver C which had a silver vine wrapped round it and a small lion type creature in silver as well; these were Damien and Matts. Then there was mine; I had the same crest on a dark red scarlet ribbon; the crest sat around my neck loose, in the hollow of my throat.

I was also given as two hair slides with the crest on the end of it. Mom told us that our grandfather Carlisle had said that the crest was a reminder of who and what we are, and that not all monsters are bad.

Damien was also very strong during our lonely 3 years even though we had no idea where mom was. Alec had told us that she had been kept safe and away from harm; he tried to call at least once a month to make sure we were okay, but usually he couldn't get in touch.

After a long and durable journey, we decided it was best to head to Forks; an old town where mom used to live where she met our father. A man we had never met and never even asked his name, but I guess his last name was Cullen like us but because of our current situation we were forced to go by the last name Nullec which was an abbreviation of Cullen.

This time was going to be different. We decided that we would wait here for a while since this would be the last place the Volturi would look for us, returning home, in a way. This was where we came from. This was our true home, where we belong. Well it was for now any way.

"lil red were here" Damien called out to me, he had taken to calling me that for a while now, it seemed to lighten our moods with simple cute nicknames to each other. Damien was big bro or D to me to matt he was just Damien or D; Matt was far too sophisticated to use slang language, but I loved him either way. I realised I must of phased out, he looked slightly bemused at me. Must of been in my head.

"Stay out my head Damien" I growled and he chuckled

"Oh please, don't worry there's not much that can entertain me in there renesmee, but matts head you should be in there, it's like a dictionary" he laughed and I laughed slightly while matt sent him a glare.

"Well at least I can read certain words in the dictionary Damien" matt smiled grimly at Damien making him snarl playfully

"You talk better than you fight little brother?"

"Little! Damien were the same age!"

"Yes but I look older besides im the one with the drivers licence at the moment" he laughed jumping out the side of the car. Matt quickly groaned before getting out the other side. I laughed once before climbing out with them.

We were going to be living in a flat next to the vets which was perfect because we could get our blood supply from there which meant no quick visits to the hospital or supermarket.

Luckily over the years, my gift had developed so a quick visit to the vets to pick up some blood storage was easy. I could get into peoples mind and make them look the other way if we ever needed a quick getaway. So I would walk into the vets, use my gift to make me seem invisible to everyone around me, take the blood supply we needed and then return home with some stock for me and my brothers. We also ate human food; luckily I knew how to cook so we were okay there. It was just a money problem as well, we were running out of it, so we all needed jobs round the town which was bad because we didn't want to draw attention to our selves, but being half vampire means looking beautiful and graceful, so we were screwed already.

We put on a brave face for each other so that we all seemed happy, but Damien could see into our minds and Mathew was always looking for our future and I knew he was keeping it to himself. He was always concentrating when Damien attacked his mind.

"so what do you think then?" Damien grinned as we entered the block of flats. We were right at the top on the same level as the forest trees next to us, the flat was small but it was better than the last place we lived. It consisted of a simple red and black design black couch red walls, black carpet. It was just big enough for three of us. But then again we weren't normal.

"Well its...cosy" I said but it sounded more like a question

"Yeah I guess so" matt agreed

"Okay the place sucks im too tired to argue that it is and im thirsty. Hope cat bloods okay?" Damien chuckled giving us each a carton of blood as we sat down and settled into our new flat for the night, slightly unnerved and lost again for the tenth time this year.

"You both know we have to enrol in the school tomorrow right?" matt said earning a groan from me and Damien

"You heard what mom wanted, a good education for us all"

"Please we can run circles round humans!" Damien snorted and I agreed quickly

"Tough were going and that's that " matt aid strongly effectively ending that conversation. Eventually I fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning I was in a bed, one of my brothers must have moved me while I was asleep.

"Morning lil red" Damien called to me, obviously hearing my thoughts

"hey D" I mumbled climbing out of the covers and heading through to the living room; Damien like normal was watching TV while eating a bowl of cheap cereal and matt was lost in a book while also packing a back pack

"Multi-tasking now Matt?" I smiled and sat down beside him. He looked up at me and ruffled my hair, once

"What can I say? Better than a woman" he chuckled

"Is that so?" I told him punching him in the side

"yes it is" he grinned. I looked over to where my bag sat and began mentally pulling it towards me, I closed my eyes remembering where I had left my books last night and brought them hovering into the bag as well as looking over to the kitchen to clean up Damien's latest mess. Matt gave a narrow glare and a pout before sighing. Sometimes, I loved my gift.

"What were you saying?" I smiled to him

"Okay you win" he said putting his book in his bag and shaking his head at me

"So we gonna go to this thing today or not?" Damien laughed looking at both of us

"Sure just let me get ready" I said jumping up and sprinting down the corridor to my room, using my gift again, I emptied my makeup bag and hair tongs, quickly curling the ends of my hair and finishing my make up all under minutes.

This was easy to do with my gift, because all I had to do was think about how I wanted to look or think about what I wanted things to do and they would do it.

Next thing was my clothes. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white top with a v-neckline and sleeves that stopped by my elbows, I left my hair down as it was and put on my running shoes as well before heading back to my brothers.

Damien was dressed in a button down shirt the same as matts except his was black and matts was green. Both of them wearing jeans and trainers.

"okay lets go" I sighed putting my bag on my back and heading out the door, matt and Damien followed close behind.

"Damien put your shield up just in case" matt had said and for once Damien agreed he must of also felt the need to be protected.

"Ness if you need anything, just give us a hand okay?" matt told me using my favourite nick name on me and telling me if I needed anything to just project my thoughts into their heads.

We arrived too quickly at this small high school that seemed to be an overcrowded car park full of teenagers giggling and chatting loudly.

I sighed and sat back in the seat of the car.

Panic started to take over me; we had never been around so many humans before In such a small space. I worried for my own self-control as well as y brothers; just because we were half human, it didn't mean we could easily deny our vampire heritage.

"Easy Red, what's the worst that could happen?" Damien grinned at me.

Little did we know, the worst was yet to come.


	7. Welcome Back

Alice`s POV

We just arrived in forks again after 8 years.

No one seemed to recognise us which were a good thing. And everything was still the same; the same house we lived in, the same school.

Only this time we were with a different Edward.

He was dead inside ever since Bella had been missing he was torn. Id searched and searched high and low for her but nothing could be found. We went on living an everyday life, trying to keep up our charade of being human.

_Are you okay Edward?_ I asked through my mind and he just looked up to me, his gold eyes sad but grateful, he nodded once before getting out the car.

There was nothing I could do or say to cheer my brother up, he looked like death its self; on a torturous journey, what's worse was that because we didn't know about Bella or where she was or if she was even alive, it seemed to be a worsened journey for him.

Instantly Emmett flew round to the other side of the car

"Did you hear? There's some new human faces on the school grounds wonder what they'll think of us" he chuckled as Rosalie rolled his eyes at him. Jasper was by my side looking over to the new black car which had just pulled in, but there was no human heart beat. It was more like a flutter of wings and very quick. Edward looked up confusion on his face.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked still looking over to the car

"I can't hear any thoughts in that car" Edward whispered to our shock. The black car pulled up slowly, I tried to look for the future but found it blurry which was odd

All our faces looked over to where the new car was. At the same time, the two front doors opened and out stepped to very pale, very handsome boys. The driver in the car was tall with very wiry muscles. His skin was a pale white, but by the blazing redness In his cheeks, he seemed to have blood in his body; his cheek bones were highlighted by it, his lips were full and plump, like a models as well as a strong jaw line and nose. He looked like Edward. There was no other way to describe him, he could have been his twin if it wasn't for his eyes; he seemed to have very bright but dark green eyes, they were extremely beautiful complimented by just the right amount of eye lashes and perfect eyebrows for a man.

His hair was a jet black with a loose sort of curly twist to it; he had it windswept off his face which made him look graceful. He looked so much like Edward I could have mistaken him for a human version, even Edward had green eyes when he was human.

I saw Emmett and jasper all flick their heads in Edwards direction before looking back his look alike, the boy on the opposite side rolled his eyes at the black haired boy, this boy was just as pale again, and had the same sort of shape body as jasper had. But his smile seemed to belong to Carlisle.

His eyes were something else, a deep deep chocolate colour that we had only seen on Bella, even his hair colour resembled Bella's hair colour, it could of been Bella's, pale extremely good looking twin brother. His hair was more of a flat surfer hair style compared to the other boy, but you could tell they were related; each of them held the same characteristics, charming grace and good looks with the red flush of blood on their cheeks.

No one moved. Everyone's eyes glued onto their perfect faces as we watched the boys converse.

"Enjoying the girl minds Damien?" the brown haired boy asked a slight hint of disapproval in his tone. He sounded beautiful, a slight twinkle in his deep tone. The black haired boy now called Damien smirked showing his pearly white sharp teeth winking at the brown haired boy

"Couldn't help myself bro, you know there's a cute lil blonde looking your way to the right, her thoughts are all about you matt" Edward gasped lightly

"He's right, the...boy...he can read minds?" Edward whispered shaking slightly as did the rest of us, both the boys looked human but clearly they were not. Both of them about the same height as Edward actually...

It seemed too perfect. Everything seemed off about the entire situation. We all could feel it and see it. I knew.

"Hey lil red you ready?" the black haired boy, Damien said opening the back door and looking into the car

"Sure big bro im here" a purring musical voice said, it was a girl's voice, and slowly her brother pulled her out of the car. she was tall and statuesque 5 ft. 8 maybe an inch smaller than Rosalie with slight more curves, but she filled them out perfectly, her chest was easily a D cup and her stomach seemed to be slightly curving on the sides which made her a pear shape. But even with her humanly quips she was still so graceful even in stillness.

Her hair fell long and curly, right down to the middle of her back in big beautiful curls; it was a copper brown shade that moved with thickness and body on their own. Then she turned round and shocked us all, she was incredibly beautiful, par with Rosalie, it seemed to be a mixture of supernatural beauty and human beauty since I had never seen any other human like this before. Or like these.

Edward cringed at what must of been the thoughts of teenagers looking at her.

Her skin the same colour as her brothers and again the blood in her highlighted her cheek bones like her brothers, her lips were a full shape and a lovely shade of red, against her sharp pearly teeth. Her eyes came as another shock though; they were the same colour as Edwards gold eyes, bright wonderful and blossoming butterscotch liquid gold that were complimented by her long thick black lashes and gentle dark eye shadow. She smiled once at her brother before looking over at her other and grinning again. All of the three siblings looked like Edward with mixed parts of Bella in them, but that was impossible right? I caught Edwards eyes flick over to me quickly before back over to the three new students. Obviously he could see the resemblance.

"Well lets go" matt said as the girl and Damien went by his side and wandered into the school. Leaving all of us speechless.

There seemed to be a few moments of stillness spread between all of us. Rosalie broke

"We should find out what they are, they're not human! They could be dangerous" Rosalie growled obviously slightly jealous of the new girl who was easily as beautiful as her.

"Wait until lunch, im sure we have some lessons with them, Alice can you see anything?" Edward was on alert now, desperate to learn what and who they were.

Those three beings that looked like him and Bella. It was a natural accordance for him I suppose. He was just as curious as I was.

"it's blurry I can't see them which is odd but I can make out some shapes Edward I think you'll be sat with the new girl in a lesson and, I think and Emmett I can see you with the black haired boy, Damien. Then well invite them over for lunch and then invite them back to ours tonight and let them explain themselves." I said and everyone agreed before heading off to lessons for the day.


	8. First meeting

Edwards POV

Bella. Students. Me. Those three words haunted me, the new students were obviously something else, nothing we have ever seen, or smelt before. Lessons passed quickly without them till biology came around and the new girl, whose name seemed to be anonymous to everyone so far, walked in and over to the teacher, her eyes beaming and beautiful along with her smile.

"Okay miss Nullic?" the teacher asked his thoughts perverted about the new girl.

"Its Nullec" she corrected and the teacher blushed. She smiled lightly, did she see that? Impossible..

"Okay miss Nullec take a seat next to Mr Cullen here" he said pointing to me, immediately the girl froze not turning round

"Cullen?" she whispered to low under her breath so that no human ears could hear. Slowly she craned her head round to look me in the eye, soft glistening tears sat under them not falling and not noticeable to humans again. Her breath caught in her throat as the room filled with a blast of wind, even though no windows were open and the door was closed. Most of the human's didn't realise but I could feel the wind around me blow through on my face. But as she shook her head the wind went away. Did she do that?

"Everything okay miss Nullic" the teacher asked slightly annoyed. I growled under my breath Careful that no human ears could hear but miss Nullec`s eyes widened. She heard that. Did she know about the Cullens?

"Sorry" she mumbled exactly like Bella would of done, which softened my heart a little, I missed her incredibly so. The girl took the seat beside me and kept her eyes on the front, she smelt lovely in a non-food way, sort of like petrol would to a human, not to sickly though it had a hint of lilac mixed into her scent, a welcoming aroma. That's only when I realised I couldn't read her thoughts, like she wasn't sat there and if it wasn't for her flutter of a heart beat and soft breathing, I would have thought she was a ghost.

"Hello" I spoke clearly to the girl trying not to frighten her but at the same time i was guarded

"Hello" she replied looking at me in the eye, I felt venerable under her gaze.

Me. A vampire.

But it was like she was looking through my mind, not reading it, but seeing how it worked, not reading the book but just flicking though the pages and seeing the wood being made into paper and the ink written on each page. She looked away confused. Her left hand gripping under the table like she was concentrating on it.

"Im Edward Cullen" I said carefully watching her every move, I could hear the crunch of the wood underneath her delicate hands. Which shocked me even more; How did she do that? What was she?

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen, Im renesmee" she smiled gently but I didn't touch her eyes, she was guarding something from me, like she knew I could read minds or knew what I really was...


	9. What?

The lesson carried on the same.

I asked her questions but she never looked at me while I continued to stare at this creature. Her intelligence stunned me as she answered almost every question in less than 3 minutes and never removed her left hand from under the table until half way through when I felt the table shift slightly before her left hand was removed and she continued to work.

When the bell went she shot up like a bullet and left gracefully out the classroom; too graceful for a human. I looked to where she had been gripping the table but not a scratch on it. I heard the wood crunch, I saw shards of it fall to the floor, and now there was no evidence left of it, like it didn't happen.

I felt fear and rage and of course I needed to protect my family from these creatures, not one, but three an easy fight if it came to it. But as I looked carefully at the girl it was undeniable how much we looked alike. I could see it through my own eyes and others thoughts.

And yet she held some of Bella in her looks. The name sliced through me like shards of glass asI could easily see my Bella in this girls face.

My mind switched off for a moment remembering the night we spent together a while ago, it was of course the most wonderful night I'd ever spent with her; and if I was only human than this story in my head would have been plausible.

Vampires can't have children, this was just a coincidence. Maybe she was playing with my mind, like an illusion. Whatever they were I was willing to find out how...

Renesmee's POV

Edward Cullen. Cullen. Edward. He looked exactly like Damien only with my eye and hair colour, there was even some of matt in his features and I was terrified.

Cullen.

Vampire. The only Cullen name we hadn't heard was Edward and the only Cullen name we didn't know was our fathers. It wasn't impossible, but it was defiantly hard to believe, he had a gift I could tell looking into his eyes I knew what made his mind tick. It hurt to look into his eyes it burned me deeply I broke my desk and had to fix it without getting noticed as hard as it seemed. Him being a vampire as well, once the bell went, I started calling out for Damien threw my mind, then him and matt appeared beside me the same look in their eyes. They had all met a Cullen. We wandered away from the dining room and into the shadows near the trees hopefully out of hearing range of the Cullen's

"The Cullen's" we all said at the same time. Then froze

"I met Emmett, he's exactly like mom described him" matt whispered

"Uncle Emmett?" Damien whispered, he was slightly jealous that matt had met him and not Damien himself after all the two were apparently alike.

"Yeah" matt breathed out quick.

"I saw jasper; he was in my class this morning giving me strange looks I think he was reading my emotions, what about you read?

Damien said but I couldn't. So I put both my hands on my brothers' arms and showed them Edward.

How much he looked alike us and the sad look in his eye like a broken hearted man. Both of the boys froze under my touch and I could feel Matts shock along with Damien's fierceness.

"You think it's him" Damien asked gently

"I don't know what to think any more" I said honestly shaking my head. Matt tuned out then along with Damien who was reading his mind.

"Were joining them for lunch i can see it" matt said before shaking his head clearing the vision. Then he became excited

"Alice! She could be here!" he whispered happily but I had a sense we were being watched

"Guys lets continue this later"

_We're being watched_ I added to Damien and matt through my mind as they nodded

"Let's go" I said pulling them behind me; I scanned through my head to see how many people were listening into our conversation, luckily whoever it was seemed to have stopped. I noticed a confused and slightly wondrous Damien had put his shield up around all of us just to be precautious as we headed back inside the cafeteria.


	10. control

Walking into the dining room was such an embarrassment, I could hear the lust crawling off the teenagers in the room making me feel rather sick plus the smell of human blood was strong and Damien was struggling, I gave him a hand by ordering his brain to concentrate and blocking off his sense of smell.

"Thanks sis" he said nudging me as I smiled to him before looking over to the Cullen's table

"Ready?" matt asked as I put my hand on his arm along with Damien's arm

"Damien stay in our minds" I told him before removing my hand off Damien's arm and kept my hand on Matts. The Cullen's all looked up then as we walked towards them. I was scared to be honest as matt patted my hand and Damien hushed me.

"Hello" matt said politely as we stood in front of them. I looked at each of the faces 5 of them, a short pixie looking girl, a long blonde tall girl, a huge bulky black haired boy, a sandy hair coloured wiry boy and then Edward. I smiled shyly at them, feeling better about having my brothers next to me.

"hey you're the new kids right?" the pixie chirped smiling wearily, it didn't unnoticed how the sand coloured boy slung his arm over her pulling her closer, a sign of caution.

"That's us" Damien grinned and I tried not to look at the similarity of Edwards smile and demeans,

"Would you like to sit with us today?" the pixie smiled and I could feel matt bouncing up and down under my arm, I closed my eyes and found the point of excitement in him and reined it down he huffed and patted my arm gently. His way of saying thank you.

"I don't see why not" matt spoke fluently, I only noticed then how matt and Damien stood just a little in front of me. Like they were protecting me. Stupid boys, I saw Damien and matt both shift their heads slightly, as if they were shaking their heads at me

"We'll pull up a chair" I said making all eyes focus on me. Great. matt Damien and I all turned in sync and pulled 3 chairs up from behind us, as soon as we were sat down I felt Damien's foot slide me back a little, so I wasn't in the firing line of the Cullen's, after all we didn't know if this was a trick on us. Using my gift I made his chair leg wobble slightly making him grab the table for support and also made it very hard not to laugh. I noticed that using this trick had lifted the mood a little, I could sense it in a way, in their minds they were still cautious but humoured.

"Anyway" the pixie said giggling a little as I smiled brushing my laughter off as well. The pixie smiled at me fully now, the blonde was still cautious with the smallest amount of humour in her eyes out of the group.

"im Alice Cullen, and these are my brothers Edward and Emmett" she said pointing to Edward and the big black haired boy, Damien's favourite uncle, it didn't go unnoticed that the pain and happiness registered in him, Damien was all about family and here sat his favourite imaginary uncle, not so imaginary anymore.

Easy Damien it's all right I reminded and he nodded to them both but I knew the nod was for me.

"And this is my boyfriend jasper and his twin sister Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend" she explained. This had to be the Cullen's, it might have been a trick, we didn't know though.

"It's nice to meet you" I whispered the feeling of overwhelming registered in me at the same time as matt and because I knew how minds worked, it reflected on me. Making it twice as hard. Alice, Matt's aunt with the same gift and Emmett, Damien's uncle both of them longing to tell our family, but we had to be careful, we didn't know what the Volturi were capable of and this could of been a trick on there be half.

"Im Damien, and this is my brother matt" Damien said, his voice stronger than mine or matts at the moment, he quickly recovered from the shock of his uncle but Matt was still staring and I was feeling the impact. Jasper shifted in front of Alice now his eyes intercutting Matts view of Alice, which scared him a little, he was about to growl when I forced it out of his head.

Matt I warned threw my mind and his eyes dropped to the table

"Excuse me" he said sadness in his eyes

"Don't follow me" he whispered low enough for me to pick up the vibrations and work out his words.


	11. Making plans

"He okay?" Damien nudged me and I smiled wearily

He's in shock I explained nodding so it looked like I answered

"Ahh" he sighed looking back to the Cullen's who were staring at us weirdly; old habits die hard I guess. Damien smirked

"Sorry about that, he's...not right at the minute" Damien explained carefully and they all nodded

"As I was saying, that's matt and this is my sister, renesmee" he said patting my shoulder gently

"Hi" I smiled at all their faces,

"So let's just get straight to the point" jasper said his voice low n quite humoured but loud enough for a human to hear just edging into inhuman sound

"Are you guys...inhuman?" he whispered so low that only supernormal hearing could pick it up, we could both pick it up

"No!" Damien answered quickly before I could control his words; I groaned and hit my head on the table as the others laughed

"Oops" he murmured causing the others to chuckle

"That's an understatement" I told him, growling slightly

"You could of stopped me saying that" he hissed and the laughter stopped

"What does he mean?" Rosalie asked coming out of her stubborn mood a little, but still guarded. I could see Damien's eyes go wide so I closed them for him and pulled the chair out from under him, using my gift as he toppled to the floor

"Whoa!" he yelped as he hit the ground, I chuckled slightly then realised Matts joined in

"what a douche" matt murmured offering his brother a hand and pulling him up Damien shot a look my way, that said this isn't over

"Boo im scared" I mouthed to him before he slumped back down into his seat and ruffled my head,

"You should be lil red" he laughed darkly

"Anyway where were we?" I asked looking to the now serious faces of our secret family, hopefully that were them.

"I think this discussion should be dealt with out of school" matt said smiling slightly at Alice and jasper.

"Perfect follow us home tonight" Alice smiled

"It's okay we KN..." Damien spoke before I froze his mouth, knowing what he was about to say. He couldn't tell them we knew where they lived just because matt would be able to see it in his vision and I would find it in my mind while Damien searched for their thoughts

"My brothers a bit slow, it's okay well have no trouble finding it" I smiled and they all looked in shock

"Weird" Emmett mumbled and I sighed

"You have no idea" I laughed darkly and then the bell went,

"See you tonight, around 5?" matt said obviously seeing it and Alice smiled at him

"Of course" she said before taking jaspers hand and running off jasper never once removing his eyes off of matt, but then again he didn't know we were family. I was so glad for Damien's shield at this moment.

Lessons were fast and I was glad the end of school came quickly before we hurried to our cars with a quick glance in Edwards's direction we were off.

"So that was weird huh?" Damien breathed out, and all the stress took over me, what to do next, how to do it.

Were we to tell them who we were? Yes.

Tell them there family? Maybe.

Tell them all about us? Defiantly not.

Not until we knew exactly who they were and this wasn't a trap.

"Your right sis" Damien murmured

"Hey, non-mind reader or connecter of thoughts to the left you know?" matt said waving slightly as I laid my hand on his neck replaying all my thoughts.

"yeah ill look for their pasts tonight and if they are who they say they are and Damien you can mind surf but keep the shield up like you had done today and ness you use your mind gift to protect us, and anything you sense keep it discrete and make us do something off will then well answer you" matt explained

"Okay I got that" I nodded and Damien looked confused

"Explain to mind reader here more slowly and carefully" I sighed laughing and matt chuckled before telling Damien the same thing as he told me...

"Lil red come on were going to be late" Damien moaned again as I chose out a new outfit

"patience Damien" I chasted and he huffed as I giggled, I put on my plain dark blue vest top and white cardigan with my black jeans and white running shoes again quickly pulling the brush threw my hair using my gift and shoving my phone into my bra side and keys into my back pockets.

"Finally" Damien cheered as I came out the room

"Damien

Don't chaste me, or else you'll be singing, Etta James, for an entire week." I smiled

"Okay it was funny when you did it to matt but to me it would be embarrassing, you already made my chair crumble beneath me today. Give it a rest already red" I could sense his fear and embarrassment as he blushed slightly causing me to giggle

"Ah the power" I said heading out the door. And jumping into the back seat of the small box car. Matt drove this time, since Damien was excited about seeing Emmett again. It got me wondering, what if Edward was actually our father, the resemblance was uncanny, and the way he spoke so he was heartbroken. It saddens me a little. But maybe he was just another new Cullen member and our dad had taken off on his own for a while but his voice! It was like I already knew him, his eyes so familiar and comforting. But at the same time fear filled me. Would he want us? Accept us? I wanted a daddy in my life so much and I knew the boys did as well, but they were still gearing over the fact that the family members they deemed their favourite had met them today and they were excited about meeting them again. Not that they didn't want to meet the rest of the family, but Emmett could relate to Damien and matt could relate to Alice. As for me, my mind was on my father and I had no idea how this would go...

I noticed how Matt's eyes went blank quickly before shaking it off

"You found it?" Damien asked before I could and he nodded quickly before focusing on the road. Even Though it was dark, we could still see and hear with perfect clarity especially tonight since we were all on red alert.

"Close can you get hold of some ones thoughts" Matt asked concentrating

Damien twitched his head and carried on thinking in silence.

"red what you got going on back there?"

I closed my eyes, listened and reached out in my mind; it hurt a little, like straining me but not too bad

"I can sense 6 maybe 7 people out to the left and a bunch of animals to the right." I sighed pulling it back in

"Good job red" mat smiled as he pulled over. "we have to go on foot the house is hidden slightly and I can't see the entrance other than this way" he said his eyes not focusing but he pointed in the direction he wanted to go, Damien took off first slowly pulling me behind him and matt behind me. I was stuck in-between them so that no harm could come to me or something like that, ridiculous as it sounds.

"Were just protecting you" Damien murmured once as I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's to your left a little" matt spoke clearly as Damien pulled both of us threw a small section of trees till we came to a clearing. In front of us sat a large football field like area, with green rich grass all neatly trimmed. Roses, lilies and bright coloured wild flowers around the outside, it smelled wonderful and created an effect that only a perfectionist could of created the scenery. threw the middle of the large grass area sat a crazy stones awing grey path which cut off half way and flowed left where there was a break in the trees, the entrance we couldn't see before, next to that was a white pristine garage that shone in the moonlight where they must of kept their collection of cars. but right at the very back of the field, in the nestled and hidden in the trees was a beautiful modern day mansion perfectly sat camouflaged in the same wood colour as the trees, it was a rich dark mahogany colour with huge glass windows scattered along it, rose bushes sat under one of the window panes on the right side of the house and vine of dark purple fuchsias and lights tangled along the frame of wood above the left side. The porch on the front of the house stood out more clearly. it was grand, the same colour as the trees but with a glass table and chairs tucked neatly in the corner and small but glowing soft amber lights led up to it. Beautiful, the place was huge not looking like it fit 6 or 7 vampires but over 20 humans probably. Perfect.


	12. The Talk

"Whoa" Damien and matt both said at the same time as I blew out a gust of wind.

"I know" I murmured to them.

"Well let's not keep them waiting huh?" Damien said excitement taking over again. He put one hand on my back and pushed me forward matt was more conscious but still curious. We walked slowly up the path listening to the sound of our footsteps on the stones, everything about this place was beautiful, perfect for vampires to live as free as they wanted, hidden as well, so it was safe.

"They know were here" Damien murmured

"Another vampire is going to open the door in five seconds" matt added as I felt nervous again, and accidently let a small gust of wind blow past me, something I couldn't control.

"it's okay Ness" matt whispered as we got closer to the door and just on queen a blonde older looking vampire opened the door, he only looked about 25 or 30 at the least his smile reminded me of matts it was small and quaint but strong, he was obviously the man of the house hold, we stopped short when we reached the porch

"Hello" he spoke with such grace and smiled calmly; again a reminder of matt.

"Hello sir" matt smiled reaching his hand out to shake it

"Welcome come in come in" the blonde guy smiled letting us all in.

"Thanks" Damien breathed wandering past pushing me beside him; the inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Everything modern and either matching or in harmony with other pieces of furniture; the front door was centred in the middle of the house a large glass window sat beside it, the carpet was a cream white while the walls were a shade darker and some of the walls wooden to match the exterior design of the house, to the left of the sat a set of stairs and what looked to be a living room as artificial for vampires as it sounds. A huge plasma screen hung off a dark mahogany wall and a brown leather sofa perched in front of the TV screen.

A book shelf, a shade lighter, was pushed against a glass wall and a comfy large rotating chair sat next to it, pictures that were obviously priceless antiques from decades ago all bright but in harmony with the room, hung down in different places on the back wall.

Perfect again.

The room had a warm feel to it; the golden glow of each lamp seemed to add into the theme of the household. To the right of the house was another set of stairs that probably led to the 3rd floor, seeing how big this place was it probably had about 5 or 6. The stair case was wooden with a silver banister that curved round to the other side of the house, where a large dining room table and chair was sat probably for family meetings considering vampires didn't eat.

On top of it sat 2 large vases of fresh red roses which matched the colour of the paintings k walls and the rug on the floor, a large fire place seemed to separate the one room as it gracefully passed from the red, wooden dining room to another huge living room, And above the fire place sat a large crest, a large silver C with a vine of silver leaves wrapped round it and a small lion at the bottom.

The Cullen crest,

My hand automatically reached for my ribbon that was still sat on the hollow of my throat, it never moved. Just like the boys wrist cuffs never did. I traced my eyes over the original C while tracing my smaller version with my fingertips thanking my lucky stars I didn't have my hair slides in. I twisted the crest so that it was slightly hidden behind the side of my hair; just hidden enough so no suspicion could be raised. I saw the boys both pull at their sleeves as well hiding there wrist cuffs.

That's when I heard the slight flutter of feet and once done speculating their magnificent house, I turned round the rest of the family had joined the blonde male including an older looking female with similar hair colour to mine and Edwards only it was a shade or so darker.

"Hello im Esme Cullen and you have already met my husband Carlisle" all of us instantly froze.

Nana and grandpa.

Our nana and grandpa who looked no older than 25 or 30. That's if they were who they say they were.

"It's nice to meet you" I murmured smiling slightly at them both.

"Why don't we confer in the dining room" Carlisle spoke like Mathew would as we all nodded. Damien sat down with matt beside him; I stayed standing putting a hand on each of my brothers shoulders so I could stay connected with them.

The Cullen's all took seat. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward to our left, jasper, Alice and Edward to our right while Carlisle moved one of the end chairs out of the way to make him look like head of the meeting

"So I think you know why we asked you to come tonight" Carlisle said gently as I squeezed the boy's shoulders.

_He speaks like you matt_ I sent to them and I noticed matt shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, well let's cut to the chaise, we know you guys are vampires" Damien said quickly looking at everyone on the table, shock crossed their faces and all of them froze.

Rosalie growled at us and acting on instinct, I pushed the boys shoulders back so I was leaning over them slightly, my eyes locked with Rosalie; as much as I didn't want to hurt my aunt, I was still unsure whether all of this was a trick or not and I had only known her five minutes. Mom warned us she was difficult, but I didn't exactly have her managed down to a tee yet.

She noticed my posture and looked like she was going to pounce if Emmett didn't put his arm round her shoulders and hold her to his side, Emmett's eyes weren't mean, they we curious and slightly excited, like he wanted a fight to happen. I tore my eyes off Rosalie and looked to Edward who was staring at all of us intently.

"Sorry about that, carry on" I spoke gently

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked gently moving to place his hand on Esme's hand like he was ready to move her out of the way. We wouldn't be of any danger, not to our own family!

Thinking that seemed to be ironic after what just happened with Rosalie

"Well, like my brother said we have known all our lives" Matt spoke witch caused everyone's head to whip to him, and then back to Carlisle.

Resemblance seemed to be a theme tonight.

"Were not human, well we are but only slightly" Matt said in a matter of fact-like tone.

"And that means?" Rosalie interrupted, Damien growled then, maybe at something in her head. Rosalie's eyes skipped to his looking shocked yet fierce.

_Damien remember what _mom said I reminded him of the conversation we had a long time ago, cringing as we all remember moms face, her voice…

I missed her so much.

I felt my knees wobbled as I struggled to keep my balance. I looked to matts face who sighed; he must of picked up on one of their pasts

_Are they who they say they are? _I asked and he nodded briefly.

They were our family.

"Well, were half and half, hybrids if you will" Matt said addressing everyone in the room.

"So I take it you are half human?" Esme asked gently and I smiled at her

"Yes" I nodded and she smiled kindly in return.

"And the other half?" Carlisle asked, my eyes flickered to Edward briefly before sighing

"Vampire" Damien and Matt mumbled at the same time.

This time my eyes locked with Edwards dying for him to see the untold riddle in my eyes, the pain of a past he was a part of.

_Please…_

"I see, interesting" Carlisle said.

But the mood shifted in the room once Rosalie had opened her mouth.

"Interesting?! Carlisle those...things...should be destroyed! it's not normal!" Rosalie snarled at us.

Damien was shaking his hand underneath the table getting hotter ready to shoot fire, I seeped into his mind and reeled in the anger carefully it hurt my head but it stopped him attacking. My body jerked slightly at the pain but it vanished as quickly as it arrived.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded before looking back to us "my apologies but, would you mind telling us a bit more about yourself?" he asked obviously curious now.

Again I still looked at Edward but his eyes had moved to the table infront of him, a glum expression passed over his features.

"What would you like to know?" matt asked smiling slightly. Damien noticed my fidgeting as his eyes were burning a hole in the side of my face.

I glanced in his direction as his eyes were wide and gentle and with a small shake of his head, I understood what he was saying.

"Well your whole story would be interesting"

We all shuffled unsure of what to say. I couldn't just come out and say it, not now, not yet, it was too soon. Damien's face said it all. Matt had obviously seen tonight ending badly if we did, that's why his shield was up and why Matts face had been slum.

"Erm, it's kind of a long story" I murmured not trusting my eyes so I narrowed them to the floor.

"We have all night right?" Emmett grinned and we laughed Damien coming to life a little

"Well sort of, we have to sleep though for a few hours" Damien looked triumphant at Emmett's shocked face,

"Really?" he asked and Damien smiled the Edward smile I had seen today

"Half human remember? We eat food, we sleep, but with vamp qualities as well" he chuckled and Emmett's eyes widened, it didn't go unnoticed that his eyes flicked to Edward before back to Damien.

"So… where are your parents? Do you even have parents?" Emmett asked and we all froze.

Subconsciously, my eyes hit edwards again, I didn't care if it was dangerous, I didn't care if it was the wrong thing to do, I reached out to him with everything I had, I took in his perfect features comparing them to Damiens and Matts and my own.

Surely he must know, surely.

By now his head had flicked up and his gaze met mine again. I opened my mouth to say something to him but just as quickly as I did Damien spoke.

"well, were...unsure"

_until today_ I think I added mentally narrowing the question towards matt and he concentrated on Edward trying to pick up his past, I noticed Damien's eyes focus out slightly, must of tuned into Matts mind.

"Do you have a creator? A dad? A mom?" Emmett asked again, this time I froze, and what could I say? I didn't know where she was.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I cringed away removing my hands of the boy's shoulders to wrap them around my chest.

I missed my mom so much.

My breath whooshed out of me like I had been punched in the chest, causing the wind around me to whip round the room

"Renesmee!" matt broke concentration and moved gracefully and quickly to stand in front of me, Damien was second reeling in from Matts thoughts.

"Red?" he asked patting my arm as I whimpered slightly, they had heard and I knew they missed mom as well, they hadn't felt it until now though as Damien's eyes darkened and Matt held his neck, his jaw tight. Damien took deep breaths his anger flaring, he missed mom as well and we had no idea where she was.

"What I do?" Emmett asked rapidly, Damien calmed at his voice but remained shaking.


	13. Not the right time

"Ness get Damien outside" Matt commanded obviously seeing he was about to snap, using the breeze around me I blew it up and made Damien respond, as I imagined him walking away outside and he did it before shutting the door behind him.

"How...how did you do that?" Edward asked, Matt turned at the sound of his voice, his expression bared the same one I did, it was a look of trying to get words out of a mute. There was no way he could tell them like this; It was a delicate situation and you couldn't just turn up out of the blue and announce things.

Edwards eyes fixed on me. I looked back with an apologetic smile, his eyes grew wide and a look of terror crossed through them.

He looked to me again and mouthed the word.

"Impossible"

"How did you know he needed to get out side?" Alice asked and Matt's eyes locked on her, he wanted his aunt in his life so badly, I could feel it; too many emotions were building up on me, all of the Cullen's shock, Damien's anger, Matt's devotion and want.

Edwards's curiosity.

Rosalie's disgust.

Everything started to go blurry then.

"Matt" I whispered and he looked to me concerned.

"This is going to be harder than I expected" matt murmured.

"Another time perhaps? I see your brother is not in the right place and Renesmee here looks a little under the weather, can you get sick? Being half vampire that is" Carlisle asked and matt smiled.

"I think we need to prepare our self's better first, everything will be explained...eventually, and hopefully you will understand how we…why we...work" matt smiled calmly as I swayed from side to side the wind around me was swirling, it usually does this when im anxious or nervous about something

"Your sister does not look well, maybe I should give her a quick examine" Carlisle asked concern filled him, his eyes graced me for a moment and I smiled a small smile to him. There was nothing I wanted more than to just vomit out the words and let them know who we are and what we were, where we came from and why we were here.

But like my Mom always used to say, when you live in this world; life gets complicated.

"It's fine Gr…" I flicked my eyes to matt and froze his vocal cord and made him smile. All of it was too much to bear.

"Im okay Carlisle like my brother said you will understand soon enough." I whispered

"Hmmmmm okay will you know how to find us again?, it is such a long way out for the three of you" Carlisle asked

"Don't worry im sure my brother will see it" I smiled at the inside joke, he would see when we would meet again, being a future seeker an all.

"Let..Let me help you out" Edward said. As I straightened myself up and stared at him.

The phrase: looking like a deer in headlights seemed to apply here, as Edward stood routed to the ground unsure of which way to go or who to look at.

Did he know?

Had he worked it out?

His mouth pressed into a thin line and if he was human I would have thought he would be throwing up his guts at the moment.

"Yeah ill come too I wanna see how Damien is" Emmett said getting up and coming to my side, obviously not seeing his deranged brother. He towered over me at an astonishing height, and his mischievous smile echoed through me.

I wanted to cry.

"It's okay we know our way back, and Damien isn't exactly the nicest person to be around after a little...mishap" matt explained with dark humour in his voice. Damien could have burnt the whole forest down by now and that's not a sight the Cullen's should see.

Just not yet.

"Well, Okay if you're sure" Carlisle asked and we both nodded twice.

Matt took hold of my arm and smiled to everyone in the room. My eyes stayed on Edward the entire time and his on me. He tried to force words out of his mouth but it wasn't happening, he tried to move from the ground but he was routed there.

He had questions, I could see it; I felt it. And strangely I knew he did too.

"Im sorry" I breathed out to him shaking my head to the side before Matt pushed me out of the door and on a hunt to collect Damien.


	14. The inccident

Edwards POV

Frozen.

Everything in me remained frozen,

Her eyes!

His eyes!

Their faces, their looks, their charms, their traits…

What was happening?

I couldn't get the effect these hybrids had on me out of my head. And the more I speculated the worse I became.

I could briefly hear my name being called around the table but I couldn't move.

They were half and half.

Human and vampire together.

Just like….

"Just like me and Bella"

Alice moved to me her eyes unsure and frightened.

"Edward…I…I don't know what to say…I would have seen it" She said shaking her head, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I always wanted children. Without a doubt, why wouldn't I want another part of Bella in my life to love and cherish even more than I already could.

But that life wasn't available to me, it wasn't possible.

"It's not possible" I nodded to her looking down at the table.

"Edward you should sit down you don't look too good" Esme found herself at my other side and guided me down onto a chair.

How human, I mused.

"Well… that went well" Emmett snickered as Rosalie hit him on his shoulder

"Rosalie you could have been a bit more welcoming" Esme scolded and Rosalie looked down to the floor

"They shouldn't exist, they could be out there killing half of the town, and how do we know they aren't spies sent from the Volturi? I don't trust them" she rambled for another few minutes before flipping her hair behind her shoulder and huffing.

"Rosie they seem pretty cool, and they didn't put us in danger. Besides don't you feel that...trait?" Emmett asked pondering over the right word. Carlisle hummed in a low key once before nodding

"I do feel something, it's a connection of some sort, the brown haired boy I feel the connection more with and I suspect the girl connected with you Edward. I don't want to add any more suspicion but…well she's the spit of you, its uncanny and the black haired boy looks like your human version only with Emmett's colour hair and speech." I knew where he was going with this.

"It still could be a trick, they could be playing with pieces of Alice's visions" Rosalie butted in once again.

"Hmmm it is a possibility but we'll have to watch the situation with them, we still don't know enough about them to accuse them of anything, but I have to admit there is a connection there." jasper mused. Alice nodded as well, but she shook her head.

"I…I would have seen, I've been concentrating on Bella for years now…I would have seen"

Alice flopped down gracefully into the chair next to me. She met my gaze for a moment with sadness in them.

I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to know.

Were they who I thought they were?

It seemed too good to be true.

"Alice do you see anything about the...hybrids?" I asked quietly as she leaned over and placed her icy hand in mine. her face filled with concern

_Edward, you know they look a lot like you..._ she thought biting her lip remembering the three beautiful children who didn't know about their Parents.

"It's not possible" I said remembering vampires can't have children; maybe the venom in them didn't spread correctly or something along those lines.

"Hmmm" Alice sighed looking down. "It's still blurry but I can just see the school and that's about it, sorry I'll try harder. I want to know as much as you do." she said as I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, I loved my sister dearly, but right now I just couldn't be around her. I knew it wasn't her fault and maybe my hunch was wrong.

But I couldn't deal with it now. All I could think about were Matts Chocolate brown eyes; the exact same shade as the girl I still loved irrevocably.

"Don't strain yourself" I wisped before heading up stairs, I slumped down into my couch against the glass wall and stared down to the floor boards, Ignoring all the thoughts of the others in the house and sent my mind into the past.

I remembered Bella.

Everything about her; her soft hair, her chocolate eyes, her pale soft skin.

Her scent.

I remembered everything we shared together; our first touch, our first date, our first kiss, our first night together...and then three small vampire children flooded my mind.

Damien, Mathew and Renesmee.

It was impossible. I knew in my vampire brain it was impossible and even if vampires could conceive children. That night was only eight years ago and these hybrids were 17 or 18.

There was nothing I could do to describe the pain I felt.

There was no remorse from it or anything of the sort. If my theory was correct I was the worst creature this world had ever seen.

From down below I could hear a similar discussion between the rest of my family.

But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't just out of the blue ask if they were who I thought they were.

Mainly because one, I was frightened of what would have happened to Bella.

And two: I didn't want to be disappointed if they weren't.

"well I think we should all continue the way we were before these hybrids came along, just be cautious we don't know a lot about them so we should take caution with them but be friendly, Rosalie I mean you" Carlisle said knowing I could hear him and we all agreed. Before everyone went off to hunt...

The following day it was icy. Snow was thick on the ground and the roads were terrible to drive on. Making our way to school was hard, considering we like to go at a very high speed but every time we tried to steer forward we would swerve or skid on the road, which is why Rosalie decided to drive instead of me her being the safest driver to the humans around us. I wasn't exactly in the right mood to drive anyway.

The sky was grey and thick as well which suited the current atmospheric situation as we pulled into the school car park. Everyone's minds focused on the three hybrids still curious from last night.

I began pondering over the questions in my mind; would they make it to school okay? I felt a strange new unsettling feeling of worry flow through my system about each individual. I could see them setting off in their little black car and turning a corner too sharply ending up crashing.

It worried me even more that this would happen as there was a childlike innocence in their eyes; it made them look younger than what they were.

I remembered the connection I felt with the girl last night; Renesmee. The way she looked at me as if her unsung prayers were going to be answered. The way she held herself as well reminded me of a lost child in my eye sight.

As composed as she was, she seemed fragile underneath that strong connection; like she needed me to release it.

Obviously she was seen as the youngest and it eased me that the boys were protective of her but at the same time, I still worried about them.

It was strange. There were no revelations about these kids and we had only been in each other's company for little over a week, but I felt the need to see them and protect them every day.

Perhaps it was because they reminded me of her. My Bella.

Oh how I miss her, I would much rather spend my days burning from my transformation again than be without her.

When I truly thought about my life without her, it was miserable, and the second I found out about her going missing; it was unbearable.

I tried to imagine that she had only ran away somewhere with another boy and started a new life somewhere. With a human.

Living her life with children.

A perfect human life for her.

That's what she deserved. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that this was good, it made me want to scream inside, made me want to burn again.

"Edward?" Alice asked her voice worried as she looked to me with eyes that matched the tone of her voice. She patted my shoulder with her hand as we got out of the car. Some students were stood by their cars chatting away, their minds focused on shopping and celebrations

"Im fine Alice" I sighed answering my sisters worried gaze and thoughts, she nodded once in understanding before her head spun round and looked to the gate of the school, just as the all too familiar shiny black car pulled into the gates and parked in the same spot as yesterday. Damien and matt first got out slowly, talking.

"Im telling you Damien, you can't do that during school" Mathews voice laced with soft authority exactly like Carlisle's voice would be, it even made Emmett turn his head in wonder to look at the two boys then his gaze shifted to me and his head tilted to the side in worry

"Edward..." his tone was the same as Alice's and his thoughts heading down the same line as hers,

"There's something not quite right, ill agree with that" I huffed quietly before turning my gaze back to the two boys. Both of the boys were dressed similar again, black denim wash jeans and both wearing a polo shirt, Mathew was wearing blue and Damien was wearing white. Damien's head scanned round the yard before spotting us, he looked to his brother and smirked before shaking his head

"You wish" he called before slinging his bag on his back and patting the car roof

"You coming red?" he said ducking his head down and threw the car window

"yeah I'll be a minute" Renesmee musical voice sighed and Damien nodded twice before raising his eyebrows sarcastically at his brother matt who rolled his eyes and shook his head before joining his brother who was now walking towards us while Renesmee got out of the car

"hey Damien!" Emmett called jogging over at a human pace to high 5 him as dampens face lit up with his trade mark smirk as he patted Emmett's back

"Hey!" Damien smiled back at Emmett as he explained about our baseball games, Mathew skated in front of Alice shyly and introduced himself Alice being her usually happy self-gave him a slight hug, much to jaspers dismay his eyes locked on Mathews with jealousy in his eyes and his hand was tight on her shoulder.

Mathew blushed and looked down to the floor. Like Bella would have done,

Alice noticed as well her face showed shock but she reeled it in as fast as she could. It didn't go unnoticed by jasper either that the blush in his face was similar to my Bella's.

Except she wasn't mine anymore.

I was about to be enveloped in pain when Alice had a vision, it was blurry but manageable.

A large oversized red van was heading along a road when it hit the ice wrong and went swerving into the nearest parked car. A girl's light scream filled the air, and then the vision vanished.

Alice looked to me confused before her eyes reached Matthew who had copied her actions perfectly as if he seen the same vision. I notice Damien shift in that moment and lock his gaze with his brother. Instinctually, they both flickered their head over to the gate where their car was parked first.

Matt let a word slip from his mouth.

"Renesmee" he whispered as all four of our heads whipped round to see Renesemee standing by the side of the black car taking her bags out of the back seat and a red van owned by one of the students had just come through the gate.


	15. Oh No

"Ness!" matt shouted in terror as her head spun round to look at him; her eye brows pulled together confused.

"She's fast she can get out" Damien said reassuring his brother quickly as he put his hand on his shoulder to stop him moving. They were smart enough to know they couldn't move without exposing themselves. But even I knew what that feeling was like.

Suddenly the honk of the horn filled the air and tires screeched as the van came swerving toward renesmee and their black car. She turned to quickly nearly losing her footing on the ice as she fell backward hitting her head on the car window causing it to crack slightly and Renesmee to cringe at the contact of it.

"Red!" Damien shouted lunging forward just as Emmett grabbed hold of him and held him back.

Damien growled deep in his throat but Emmett shook his head in panic

Jasper did the same to Matt who also thrashed against his grip. I knew in my head that they would never harm Renesmee, but they were protecting our species rather than anything else.

Both boys' eyes filled with terror for their sister and oddly enough, I felt there terror echoed in me, Damien's eyes locked onto my own in an instant and I knew what I was seeing.

Instinctively I lunged on my own accord without anyone trying to grab me.

I rushed in front of Renesmee just as the van was a few inches from her, but she seemed prepared. I crouched in front of her ready to push the van away, but she didn't seem to notice me.

Both Renesmee's hands were against the black car, and her eyes were intently focused on the van in front of us like a predator on prey.

I watched as everything seemed to become slower, like in a movie where scenes are dramatized by the speed of danger slowing down.

Renesmee did not scream, or shake, or even change her facial expression which was set in a strong even gaze on the side of the van. I flicked from the oncoming vehicle to her poised face.

Her eyes seemed to change colour, changing from that all too familiar butterscotch to darker gold. They quickly, they moved again at an alarming rate to a cherry red as her hands seemed to twitch into the black car body leaving slight dints.

The van had moved on its own accord and instead of being against my hands it was a few centimetres away tilted on an angle which didn't make it obvious to the human eye. Renesmee's focus didn't drop even when I moved to stand beside her; it just seemed to be stronger as the van shook from side to side.

She was controlling it.

"You can stop now" I whispered placing my hand on her shoulder. This seemed to thwart her out of her current state. Then shock hit her system like someone had pinched her as she jumped away from me and shook her head, the dark red eyes were now a deathly black as they stared at me in wonder and anger.

The van was now on its side away from any other cars and the driver was being helped out a small cut on his forehead but no other injuries which was lucky. Any more than a few drops of blood spilt and jasper would have snapped. I looked over to see if everyone in my family was okay they all seemed just as shocked as I was. Emmett and Jasper let go of the two boys as they ran to their sister's side checking her for injuries. Damien ran his hand threw her hair checking in case she had hit it while Matthew took hold of her face in his hand and tilted it side to side looking into her eyes

"I'm fine guys stop it" she said shaking them off as they continued to fuss

"Red that was impressive but your eyes are still black stop using your...thing" Damien whispered the end part of the sentence

"I can't, if I do then one of the humans will get hurt" she whispered her gaze now focused on the van which was tilted on an odd angle still. I guess she was holding it up somehow.

"I'll get it" matt murmured before his gaze focused on the side of the van and slowly a small batch of ice started to grow and support the side of the van

"thanks" Renesmee whispered her legs shaking as she seemed to slump forward luckily me being beside her, I reached out and caught her as she rested her head on my icy shoulder.

I looked towards Damien again who met the same expression as my own

"Thanks" he whispered nodding to the ground as I followed suit.

"You think the doc could check her out?" Damien asked me and my eyes flew to him in surprise

"How did you know he was a doctor?" I asked

He dropped his expression away from me and looked out to the scene in front. Carefully he just shrugged his shoulders and turned away to go see Emmett.

"he's just nervous" Matt said not once meeting my gaze as he put his arm around Renesmee and pulled her away from me, her hand lingered on my arm as she was took away and suddenly my own thoughts were gone.

All the voices in my head were gone and all I could see was what seemed to be the inside of Renesmee's mind. It was like a distant memory in my head being pulled forward. The words "dad and "mom" filled my mind, then there was a picture of a place in Italy; I recognised it from a photo in Carlisle's office.

All too soon the picture was ripped away from my mind as he pulled Renesmee away.

Were they working for the Volturi?

Maybe Rosalie was right.

I felt the crushing disappointment Id feared rack through my system. Maybe they weren't the people I thought they were, maybe they weren't the happily ever after for my miserable existence.

Whatever they were. I was now even more determined to find out what their story was.

If not for myself.

But for my Bella.

Renesmee's P0V

"Seriously guys im fine calm down" I laughed as Damien checked my head again, he sighed when he finished.

"See no blood" I smiled and he lifted my chin with his hand quickly before releasing it, leaning back against the Cullen's car that we were now stood behind.

My mind flicked over to Edwards

why would he try and save me?

"He's understanding us" Damien whispered answering my thoughts which earned a confused look from me

he said raised his hands in front of him in an apologetic gesture.

He didn't know how or why he understood it. But he was.

This was a good thing, and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. Soon hopefully we would have a father.

Suddenly Damien's face twisted into a grimace as he looked over to the side of the road to see Edward was staring at us intensely his posture quite protective.

My smile dropped as my eyes went back to Damien's face.

"Shit" he mumbled and my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked deeply as Damien contemplated something over in his mind before turning to me.

"Nothing"

"Damien don't make me ask again" I craned my neck up to his face my eyebrows pulled together.

Damien sighed and put a hand on my arm and whispered in my ear

" he might have the wrong end of the stick to who we are"

My shoulders dropped along with my expression.

"No" I breathed out disappointed. Was anything ever going to go right?

"We'll fix this don't worry" he reassured me

By now my eyes flicked over to Edward again, he was no longer looking my way but crowded with his family mumbling.

I thought back to when Edward was holding onto me stopping me from falling over.

He couldn't have seen the images when I was leaning against him could he? It was simply an accident, when my energy is being regained it brings old memories forward. I seen Alec and the S.V.A surely I didn't project while I was being helped up by my brother!

"Seems like you did" Damien grumbled and I looked to him in shock

"You should learn to control it better red, were practicing soon" he said his voice low as I nodded slowly

"Im sorry" I whispered just as Matt came into view with Alice and jasper

"What's up?" he asked standing beside me

"It doesn't matter" Damien sighed "come on let's get her looked at"...

Within half an hour we were at the Cullen's home sitting waiting on Carlisle to arrive to check on me, Esme was being exceptionally kind to me and my brothers making sure we were all comfortable while Emmett stood talking with Damien with Rosalie watching them interact, her eyes glaring at Damien.

Matthew was sat reading a book that jasper had given him to keep him from talking to Alice, while I sat down opposite to them looking at each different member of the Cullen's family; Edward sadly was nowhere to be seen much to my dismay.

"Alice" I asked politely my voice no louder than a squeak as all eyes landed on me

"Yes?" she asked dancing over to sit beside me.

"Erm, where is Edward?" I murmured and she seemed surprised but smiled

"He isn't very sociable" she said patting my hand leaving hers to rest on top of it.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to look at her making my side fringe come out of my eyes and for the first time she looked at me fully in the eyes. I knew what she was seeing, Edwards eyes.

My father's eyes in theory. Carefully she moved my brown auburn curl away out my eyes to look at them fully

"Oh my" she whispered touching my face with her cold hand. The cold touch felt so familiar. It reminded me of mom

"Red no!"

Damien shouted interrupting my thoughts as Alice pulled her hand away Damien had pulled me away from her and Mathew was stood next to Damien his shoulders tight together while I was stood behind them.

"What? What happened?" Emmett said as jasper was in front of Alice in a crouch while Rosalie snarled. Damien turned to me

"Renesmee do you realise what you have just done!" he barked at me

My eyes locked with Alice's again and you could see by the emotions playing on her face, her vampire brain had worked it all out now.


	16. Explanation

"What happened?" matt asked me as I rested my hand on his arm showing what I had just showed Alice by accident. Matt's eyes widened with fear before looking at me disapprovingly before patting my hand, he turned to Damien who was fuming

"Oh calm down its not her fault you know she can't control it well! We haven't even begin to start on that we haven't had time" Mathew said trying to calm Damien raising his voice slightly

"We don't have time, it's been 4 years matt" he said squaring up to Mathew shoving him slightly

"Yeah 4 years on the run Damien" matt said shoving him back. Damien seeing this saw red as his anger rose before they both became heated and were close to fighting, I could see it and sense it in them both dampens hands had shot up a quick 70 degrees and matts eyes turned cold like his arms ready to fire ice in his brothers way.

"That's enough!" I shrieked tapping into both Matts and Damien's mind making them both walk backwards and lean against the opposite walls

"What is going on!" jasper said his voice stern causing all of us to look towards him, Emmett and jasper were both stood in front of Rosalie who was smirking and a very shocked Alice

"Jazz" she said in her tiny pixie light voice putting her hand on his arm and stepping round him

"Alice I can explain" I said panicking "not here" I whispered and she nodded understanding.

"Is it true?" she said walking closer to me her eyes filled with hope shock and worry.

"Not here" Damien repeated his eyes tearing away from matt for a second.

"What is going on?" Jasper repeated a little bit softer while Rosalie growled

"Can't you see their dangerous! Look what they're doing to us! It's not right, they should be killed!" she snapped quickly flipping her blonde hair

"Rosalie shut up! You don't understand!" a sentence I never thought would have passed through apices lips, but somehow it did.

The room seemed the echo silence.

"Alice" jasper whispered

"no Jazz no you don't understand either, you can't, not yet" Alice said reaching her hand out to take mine she looked to me lovingly the way mom used to do, it brought tears to my eyes. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Carlisle looking confused

"I got a call telling me to come home immediately what's happened?" he said in a calming voice everyone in the room calmed at the sound of his voice Rosalie pulled back her stance bother glare didn't budge off her face. Emmett was just as confused as jasper only he seemed more relaxed about it all while jasper stayed still his eyes on Alice terrified or her. I could feel the different emotions swimming round the room, it left a piquant taste in my mouth and made me thirsty.

"Well there was an incident today at school, a van came swerving towards Renesmee and she smacked her head against a car window" Mathew said coming to mine and Alice's side.

"Any sign of concussion?" Carlisle asked Matt and he shook his head.

"There's no sign of any breakage in the skull, her pupils are perfectly normal, all her limbs seem to be okay and she seems to be in working order, we just thought it be best to get a second opinion on the matter" Mathew stated making Alice beside me smile a grin so huge that I thought her teeth would fall out her eyes filled with tears that could never fall but they weren't sad, they were happy tears. She couldn't take her eyes off of us as Damien watched her reaction intently.

"Ah I see well of course, I can check your sister over if she will let me" Carlisle smiled to me then noticed Alice

"Alice dear are you okay?" he said shifting his gaze to me

"Im fine Carlisle completely fine" she said squeezing my hand gently once

"Alice let me just have a look at renesmee and I'll see what we're dealing with" he smiled gently to her and nodded

"I'll take her up stairs" she smiled brightly before pulling me up the 3 sets of stairs and running down a very long corridor into a back room. the room was very bright with 3 huge glass windows spread round the room showing the forest outside a black leather chair sat under a mahogany colour desk which held a computer and lots of paper work, a black leather sofa was opposite that with a small book case pressed up against the window containing many books im sure matt would have read back in the S.V.A. what made the room was the art work though. Each piece completely different to the other but somehow they all fit together. Another large Cullen crest sat on the back wall where the desk was while various portraits were scattered around. Suddenly my attention was divided as Alice moved in front of my gaze. She really was tiny. I was easily a foot or so taller than her but somehow I felt little now.

"I knew I was right" she whispered

"Shh Alice they hear" I whispered back and she chuckled

"No they won't, it's the furthest place in the house and Carlisle's office has been made sound proof so that he can work in silence when were all inside" she said slightly louder pulling me to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"Oh" I said and she stroked the side of my hair making me look at her

"I can't believe your his daughter, well I can I mean you are here of cores and that's wonderful it's just I had no idea you existed, or any of you. I had never had a vision of Bella pregnant or anything as such and I did wonder but still I never thought for one second that this was possible" she rambled on trying to apologise for not being there the last 8 years of my life and how she wished she could

"Alice, Alice shhhh its okay, I understand why you weren't there, mom used to tell us stories about our other family when we were younger. I always imagined meeting you. Trust me, me and my brothers aren't going anywhere fast" I smiled and she touched my cheek

"You look so much like your father, even your mom's in there I can't believe the others haven't worked it out yet, we should tell Edward immediately" she nodded and my eyes widened with terror

"Alice no I can't, we can't, please not yet I...I don't...please" I whispered and she looked to me sighing once

"Okay I get it" she said "wait where's Bella?" she asked. I froze. without speaking I wrapped my hand round her small wrist and closed my eyes, I thought about my mother, picking up every memory of her as I could, showing my first memory of her human face then her laughing in her new vampire lifestyle I showed Alice most of my positive memory's, and then my sad goodbye to my mother because of the Volturi. Once that last memory was in my mind I couldn't get it out. Instantly Alice wrapped her arms around me

"Hey its okay, your safe now, your with us" she told me and I hugged her back taking in her beautiful strong flowery scent. It was comforting and reassuring, but I wasn't totally sure everyone else was on board with our situation and Alice understood why we couldn't just blurt it out.

"And I see your gifted" she stated looking to the hand around her wrist

"Yeah we all are in our own way, mom used to say its part of our nature because were weaker than average Vampire, so it helps us protect ourselves. Sort of like a predator thing. No one else knows, it's not the right time to explain please can we keep this between us, I know Edward is a mind reader and mom used to tell us how you could block out thoughts please for us aunt Alice" I asked and her face lit up when I said the word aunt

"Of course" she whispered stroking my cheek once again and murmuring "so beautiful" I looked down embarrassed feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, she let of a small giggle

"Your mother used to do that" she said, I turned to face Alice

"You must keep this between us Aunt Alice" I begged and she nodded

"Of course, anything for my niece and nephews" she was gleaming, like a light had been switched on behind her and she was stood in it way letting a soft glow around her small salute. We were distracted then as the door to the office opened and Carlisle entered the office shutting the door behind him Alice moved quickly removing her arms from round me but leaving one hand on my back to comfort me without raising suspicion

"So how are we holding up then?" he grinned to me shyly kneeling down in front of me

"Im okay" I smiled back, he cupped my face with his cold hand and held a small light into my eyes shining it from left to right

"How is your vision?" he asked and I nodded

"It's great"

"Anything strange you have noticed since you hit your head"

"no" I shook my head meeting his gaze, he looked at me like Alice had, only this time I was prepared as he moved the curl out of my eyes, immediately I cut my thoughts off thinking of nothing at all as he held my chin in one hand and my wrist with the other checking my pulse

"Hmmm" he murmured before shaking his head and standing up

"You seem to be fine; your brothers were just panicking. They seem to be very protective of you more like fathers" he asked as he moved round to his desk to sit down

"Well, my brothers are the only male family I've known, they look after me because im seen as the youngest. I progressed slower than they did so they see me as being younger than them and less able which is not the case at all" I giggled at the end of my sentence as I knew I was stronger than both of them put together.

"When you say progress?" he asked and Alice tilted her head as well

"Erm I mean growing up, my brothers and I grew a lot quicker than the normal human growth speed, I and my brothers are only 8 years old" I said quite pleased I sounded like matt or even Carlisle himself.

"But you look and sound the same age as Alice here" he said confused

"It's like I said we aged quicker than a normal human child, but that's all I know really my brother knows more about our lifestyle, I just live it" I shrugged and he chuckled

"I suppose it would be better to ask him about it he seems very intelligent not saying you're not intelligent of course it just seems to be his area of expertise"

"Oh and it is, matt has always had a sponge for a brain, he soaks up any information he can" I giggled remembering how he used to visit the library in the S.V.A with Christine every day and read for hours apron hours about the world above us. I smiled at the memory wishing things could go back to the way they were just for a day or two. But so much had happened now it was too late to turn back, the past was the past.

"I see im sure we shall have a good conversation soon, but for now it's getting late I bet you and your brothers are hungry, that is if you eat. What do you eat?" he asked and I bit my lip suddenly nervous instead of enjoying the current chat I was having with my grandfather

"Well, it's mixed really, we can live off both human food and blood although we do prefer blood" I stated simply feeling my own blood rush to my cheeks again

"well my wife is an excellent cook im sure shed love for you to try her latest dish if you wanted" he said proudly, he loved Esme so much that you could tell just by the tone of his voice, pure adoration. It made me wonder if mom ever loved our father that way and if he ever loved her.

"Sure why not" I said smiling grimly feeling the ache of missing my mother, yet here I was sat with her best friend and my grandfather who was unaware of how much we knew of them.

"well if you ladies would excuse me I have work to catch up with believe it or not" Carlisle said flashing a gleaming smile my way making me laugh again as I got up with Alice who was tight by my side and followed me out the room. She skipped ahead of me by a few steps

"Alice wait" I said wrapping my hand round her wrist

"Not a word, please, even in your mind" I told her through my head and she gasped at the shock

"How do you do that!" she whispered cheerfully, I pressed my fingers a little harder round her wrist

"later" I whispered the word into her head this time before letting go of her wrist and following her down the same route we came up the stairs before reaching the bottom stair case a strong scent washed over me it was familiar and comforting, like lilac and freesia but also quite appetising as I

Sniffed the air trying to find it, Alice who had noticed I caught the scent looked at me apologetically before grabbing my hand

"Later" she whispered pulling me away from it as I looked round confused...

we reached the kitchen before a new smell hit me, this time it was delicious blueberry's and hot syrup it made my through my stomach growl. Damien and matt were sat round a dark marble counter on two tall black stools leaning over a huge selection of bowls filled with hot food, Esme who was fluttering around the counter looking like she was dancing, went along checking the boys plates and filling them with more food, Damien was sat chewing on a large stack of pancakes while matt was more gracefully swallowing down his stack while thanking Esme for her hospitality. Once he spotted me he grinned happily and called me over

"Come on Nessie these are really good" he said taking another bite of it while Damien was getting seconds. I smiled timidly and looked over to Alice who was smiling hugely at the two boys

"Come on dear, you need to keep your strength up" Esme said placing another plate full of fresh pancakes on the empty stool beside Damien and he patted it signalling for me to sit down beside it. Slowing I walked over and sat beside him

"You're not mad?" I asked picking up the silver fork Esme had left out for me

"No why would I be? It was an accident red, besides I got it covered" he winked and smiled before ruffling my hair

"Better get them while there hot" he chasted as I took a bite of my pancakes

"Wow there really good" I praised Esme and she smiled

"Im glad you like them"

"WHAT are they still doing here?" suddenly Rosalie had burst through the door way unexpectedly in a fit of rage again

"Rosalie there welcome here anytime they want" Esme said to her in a disapproving tone.

"no there not, Esme there an abomination they shouldn't exist who ever made them should perish alongside of them" she snapped her eyes glaring at me with so much intensity it was hard not to feel frightened by the blonde vampire. What's shocked me more was apices next sentence

"Rosalie Back off! There welcome here!" she snarled stepping in front of me cutting rosily gaze off and locking it with hers. Rosalie looked beyond shocked her breath caught in her throat as if she had been stabbed and her murderous glare was now weak and curios

"Alice..." she whispered "what have they done to you?" she whispered taking a step closer holding her hand out to Alice

"Nothing Rosalie, I Just understand. Now leave them alone" the pixie yelled at her and I could feel the anger rolling off Alice in ounces as she stood up to her tall and brave sister. With that rosily face returned to the rock hard expression and horrible glare shooting it my way before spinning on her heels and running out the doorway

"We should go, this isn't going to end well" matt said quickly holding Damien by the arm

"You see it?" I asked and he nodded

"Seen what?" Alice asked suddenly curious

"Another time perhaps" matt said smiling to his aunt and she nodded in wonder...

"Well that was better than last time" Damien snorted as we got back to our flat

"I thought you weren't mad" I sighed and he looked at me a little disappointed but shrugged

"It wasn't your fault, we just need practice" he said coming over to pat my shoulder

"I suppose" I smiled and he ruffled my hair again

"Stop doing that!" I yelled playfully as he walked away laughing, matt who hadn't said a word since leaving the colleens house was sat down on the couch now reaching through his bag looking for something, his emotions told me he was looking for a certain book about vampires for some strange reason. I rolled my eyes remembering he had left it in the bathroom, must have been reading it in the shower again keeping the water off it. I lifted my hand towards the bathroom and collected the book using my gift and brought it through the hallway hovering. I dropped it on matt lap and he jumped at the connection but smiled when he seen I had the right book

"thanks ness" he grinned and I shrugged suddenly his eyes went dark and spacious, he seemed to tune out for a few minutes before Damien came through the door way a slight hint of confusion on his face

"What?" I asked, I hated being left in the dark

"Oh im sure it's nothing, I just seen a vision of someone coming here, but it's gone now. It was a vampire, she had red hair but she's disappeared probably just passing through I guess" he waved off and I tilted my head worried

"You sure" I asked sitting on the arm of the sofa next to matt

"Yeah nothing to worry yourself over" he said rubbing my back before getting up and heading to his room, taking the book with him. Strange.


	17. Meadows and Self Control

The next morning Matt seemed to be slightly out of it as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. His hair was still wet from his shower and the book on the table opened on a page in an unfamiliar language; maybe Latin or Greek. Damien was sat watching him from the sofa his eyes following his every move.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked again whining a little making both boys jump

"It's nothing just" matt trailed off letting Damien finish his sentence

"Matt had another vision about the red head vamp when you went to bed he saw them going to the colleens and talking to Edward" immediately I sat bolt up worried

"What?" I whispered shock filling my face making the wind whip around me again

"It might be just a friend of theirs we don't know" matt shrugged and I bit my lip

"Okay" I said cautiously still unsure about this red head I watched matt as he walked away into the back room again with his book.

"anyway were skipping school today and taking you training; since you had a bump on your head we thought it was best to not risk it" Damien laughed winking at me as I rolled my eyes

"Oh please im fine, but I suppose its best that we practice after the accident yesterday" I sighed remembering Alice's happy face.

"Yeah well it's a good job there's a large forest surrounding forks and I hear la push has an even bigger forest so we have the perfect playground" he chuckled evilly rubbing his hands together

"well what are we waiting for then, let's get training" I smiled to him tapping into my mind control again making sure matt would bring me my back pack, hair clips and running shoes. Which earned a growl from him?

"sorry matt but you were closest" I laughed and he shook his head at me before putting his own backpack on, passing me mine as he swung it over his shoulder

"Lead the way" Matt told Damien as he grinned triumphantly and walked quickly out the door...

For once, I felt free; there was nothing to worry about in the world as the vibrant wind brushed past every part of my body.

Damien was right; the forest was huge it covered most of the land surrounding forks and the area surrounding la push.

We ran for hours.

I found the faster I ran the easier, it was to control the elements around me, I could make the earth move with one twitch of my hand as I sprinted over it, or the water part in two as I sprinted over that, not that I needed to of course. I had gotten so fast that I was running on the water much to my brother's jealousy making me giggle more. It felt good to be free like this; to let the world know who we were without any physical interaction, like letting all our secrets out in one long big blow out. I twisted and twirled around every branch and leaf in the forest like a ballet dancer having too much fun to notice anything else I noticed Damien was now shooting fire out of his hand into the air and watching as the faster he ran the more heat he produced with his feet and it wasn't long till he was running on flames leaving a trail of smoke behind him which could mask our scent. Matt on the other hand who had been quiet finally seemed to liven up as we ran through the thick trees.

He was busy using his physic ability to see where we would end up and giving us directions to run in so we didn't fall off the edge of a cliff or bump into hunters along the way.

"Hey Ness, turn left" he called to me since I was a few meters ahead of them,

"Okay" I yelled but stumbled over a loose branch as I turned catching my foot in a tree route.

"Whoa!" I yelled rolling down to the floor turning over at least twice before coming to a stop; I was lying down on my front feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact I had just tripped over a silly little branch when I heard a high pitched giggle coming from a few feet in front of me.

"Well you defiantly inherited your mother's clumsiness" a charming little bell like voice called

"Aunt Alice" I breathed smiling getting up off the floor looking for her

"Up here Renesmee" she called swinging her legs from a branch on a tree just next to where I had fallen. I smiled and bounded up the tree to sit next to her carefully

"Wow your fast" she praised and I laughed with her, I could hear my brothers catching up after hearing my fall

"Red?" Damien shouted I put my hand on Alice's arm and reached the other one to the ground

_Watch this_ I said into her mind as Damien came into view; he looked round twice before I concentrated on the back of his legs. Slowly, I located tree root near his ankles and tapping into the atoms and solidity of the object, I made the branch pull them out from under him and dangled him in the air by it he swung round frantically making Alice giggle.

"Aunt Alice?" he asked as he stopped jerking so much and looked at us sat on the branch

"Lil Red put me down" he groaned and I smiled

"Okay" I nodded taking the branch away from his legs watching him fall to the floor, landing the huge mud pile.

"Thanks" he called sarcastically

"Are you okay?" Alice called worried and he laughed

"Yeah course I am" he said sitting up pulling the leaves out of his black hair, suddenly a gust of water blew his way sending Damien flying back a few feet and soaking him completely

"Thought you could use a bath" Matt chuckled coming into view as Damien used his heat to dry himself off in a second

"Thanks brother" he got up and nudged matt playfully as matt pushed him back, it was a wonderful sight to see them getting along.

"Hang on a second… you guys did all that?" Alice's voice seemed to get higher with concern and making matt spin on his feet

"Aunt Alice" he beamed as she jumped down from the branch she walked over to him smiling.

It must have been as new as it were to us; to use words like aunt and hear them back. She seemed to enjoy it. It was also a sad moment, as I knew Alice would have enjoyed us as babies as well.

"Don't I get a hug off my nephews finally?" she asked and both of them ran to hug her tightly she seemed shock by the strength they both had as she cringed at the contact

"Wow you guys are strong" she breathed out I jumped down off the branch and made my way over to them

"Easy guys" I reminded them tapping into both their minds loosening their hold on our aunt, she reached up and kissed both their foreheads

"Look at you all grown up and handsome too, oh why couldn't I have seen you when you were babies, I bet you were all cute" she said pinching Damien's and Matt's cheeks.

"Well we have a lot to explain I guess" Damien said crossing his arms

"Indeed you do" she smiled "but not here, come with me, I think there's something you like to see" she said smiling slightly as she leaped into the trees

"Come on!" she called giggling slightly, we all looked at each other before following after her...

"Matt where are we going?" I asked running alongside of him

"I don't know, I can see a field I think, but its cloudy" he said taking a deep breath and pushing himself faster, immediately I took off faster than before nearly over taking Alice; she smiled at me before I decided to pull back slightly and run beside matt taking hold of his shoulder so I didn't run ahead.

After another turn to the left and a sprint forward we stopped in a clearing; it was beautiful. Even though it was cloudy, light hit the trees in different ways making them shine 3 different greens. A small stream flowed to the left of the trees surrounding the area where stones were neatly stacked up against each other like a frame. Wild flowers were scattered everywhere in the large open field, lilacs, orchids, daisies, daffodils, and fresh roses. 2 Large silver stone boulders were placed on the opposite side of the stream one to the left and the other by a tree. It was perfect, remote and private.

"Aunt Alice this is beautiful" I whispered smiling

"smell the air" she said sighing and each of us took a deep breath in taking a familiar scent with us, it was the same as the scent I smelt at the Cullen's house; a familiar distant scent that made me smile, it seemed to be stronger here. It almost smelled like a human version of...

"Mom?" Damien, matt and I all said together, the same quiver in our voice

"your father used to bring her here when she was human, they would sit for hours on end, it was a time when they were happy" Alice said to all of us, tears sprung to my eyes stinging them as I felt my brothers emotions register with me too, sadness.

"we might not know where she is, but you are all part of her, her life is yours too so I thought it be best to bring you here, a little safe piece of heaven for you three" she said and I brushed my tears away, both my brothers leaned over and placed there hand on my shoulders I reached up and held them, both rubbing the back of their hand with my thumb

"Look at you" Alice whispered happily "so perfect"

"Yeah you should see us when we fight" Damien said quietly trying to lighten the mood we were in

"I almost did remember" she chasted "Good job renesmee stopped you"

"You noticed that?" I asked and she giggled

"Everyone did, it was hard not to notice Renesmee" she smiled sympathetically "telepathy if im right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that" I sighed

"Call it that! Red can control anything and everything if she tried to, me and matt we can just control one of the elements while little misses almighty here can control all of them and what people do and feel" Damien bragged

"It's not as simple as that" I said trying to make it sound not as great as Damien was making it out to be. "Sometimes if I try to hard I loose it and I end up passing out" I her and she seemed in shock

"Wow, we better keep an eye on you" She winked at me and there was slight humour in her voice

"What about you two then? Matt? Damien?" she asked and Damien grinned

"Well I can read minds" he said and Alice laughed

"I thought you could!" she smiled going to touch his cheek and he smiled even bigger

"and I can also absorb different vampire gifts, all except my brother and sisters, which is why Edward can't read our mind because I absorbed my mom's shield and after I while it just came naturally to me so I keep it round my siblings at all times and vie put it over you so your free to think what you like, I can hold it on over distances so you should be okay for a couple of days" Damien said smirking now

"Damien also controls fire" matt said and Alice looked shocked

"Show me" she grinned and he lifted his hand out in front of her and clicked his fingers, his hand went up into a large ball of flames that shone in Alice's face.

Her face changed from confusion, to amazement, then to wonder all at once.

"Wow" was the only word she could get out as Damien opened his hand and put the fire away.

"That's about my extent of them really, but Matts…you'll like his" he winked at her and she looked over to Matt who put his hands in his pockets and shrugged blushing. Matt wasn't one to be in the spot light usually, so added attention seemed odd.

Even if it was just in front of us.

"Oh?" Alice asked turning to him and matt met her eyes

He raised his hand over to the stream and took a deep breath, slowly and steadily the water turned to ice and snow covered the stones surrounding the stream, "water element" he smiled a little

"Impressive" Alice smiled at him

"I didn't mean that one!" Damien added nudging him in a sing-song voice and matt looked into Alice's eyes

"I can see the future" he said straight. Alice gasped slightly and tears filled her eyes; it must have meant a lot to her to have a nephew who was similar to her. Immediately she went to hug him tightly which he hugged back just as tight?

"So that day, when Renesmee had the crash…you…"

"Yeah, I seen it, and Damien did too considering he reads minds"

"I knew something happened then" She smiled sincerely to him earning another blush.

"And I can see the past too it's optional" he shrugged.

Alice seemed to take a deep breath and prepare herself for what she was going to say.

Her eyes still laced in tears as she looked at each one of us individually.

"Im sorry" she whispered trying to stop the tears by smiling them back "I should of known, I should have looked more into the visions. This is partly my fault, if I didn't concentrate hard enough maybe…just maybe…"

"Alice that was never going to happen, it's not your fault! It's no one's fault, I mean, I can't blame anyone for what happened except that stupid guard." Matt said honestly, he looked to her in a way he used to look at mum.

"Yeah were all together now, that's what counts" I said distracting myself from anymore memories.

We all shared a look together, and took a deep breath.

Alice giggled.

"Right, let's not get emotional, well get this sorted, I'll help explain to Ed…I mean your father…gosh that is strange."

"Just…not yet, they still think were something were not so I don't want to throw a bombshell on them, Edward was coming around but Red accidently showed him Italy so he's kind of gone to the dark side now"

"Everything will get sorted, it will be okay, I promise and if you ever need any help, you come to your auntie Alice, I don't care if it's 3 in the morning you know I'll be there for you, all of you oh my niece and nephews, I never thought I'd see the day" she said pulling us into another hug...

We spent the entire day in our parent's meadow as Alice called it, she seemed to enjoy watching us interact as we trained on our self-control but by the end of the day we were exhausted and hungry.

"God, I could murder some blood right now"

"Don't be so evil Damien you'll have it out the packet like the rest of us" I laughed to which he shook his head.

"Do you wanna head back to ours with us Aunt Alice?" Matt asked all too curious to have her

"of course I do! Im making up for lost time" she laughed beautifully,

And with that, we all took off running...


	18. Blood and Venom

Alice`s POV

I couldn't believe it, I had a niece and two nephews, each of them perfect and very powerful indeed, Matt was wonderful, so polite and gentle yet with fantastic intelligence and impeccable skills beyond the point of supernatural ability, he was smart.

Very smart.

Yet he seemed to take everything in one stride, he was the spit image of Carlisle mentally but he was Bella's son; it was way too obvious to ignore now, even the little details like the way he blushed and the way he stood, and he was so handsome.

His chocolate eyes were buttery and soft, the exact shade and shape as Bella's in every way. Perfect. It made me wonder though if Edward did conceive the three children with Bella; would they share our same venom? Since we had all been changed by Carlisle we have all had the same venom passed through us, would that venom be inside the siblings? And could that venom hold our traits, such as our gifts? Which would explain why matt could see the future and why he sounded so much like Carlisle, as well as Damien who seemed to hold the same hair colour as Emmett and the same mischievous glint in his eyes, without even mentioning Rosalie's temper.

Impossible as it sounded maybe that's why they all held a common trait from each Cullen. Our venom was like our blood and it had been passed from Carlisle into Edward and Edward had obviously conceived Renesmee, Matt and Damien, would that make them half-blood half venom? There were so many questions and a life time for answering them as I ran with my new niece and nephews back to their flat; it wasn't very cosy and you could tell they were on a tight budget; after all they had been on the run for four years after the incident with the Volturi.

My thoughts carried me to Bella; I missed her, my best friend and I had no idea where she was and now a vampire.

Surely, deep down one day, I would see her again.

"Were all hoping for that Aunt Alice" Damien whispered making me jump.

"As soon as I escape one mind reader another comes along" I laughed and he smirked

"Sorry" he shrugged

"it's alright, they're going to kill me when I go home you know, they think something is up" I said worried as Renesmee sat down next to Matt exhausted from today's training.

"They already do" she murmured, her eyes shutting slightly before she fell under. She looked so peaceful and still incredibly stunning as she slept, that was Renesmee calling, beauty she was even more incredible than Rosalie

But looked so much like Edward that it almost hurt to think he hadn't worked it out yet, and boy was she fast! I don't think I had ever seen a vampire sprint as quick as she could, her long legs seemed to give her more power and stride to make her take larger bounds when she was running,

The venom would also explain why Renesmee was so tall, because Rosalie was exceptionally tall as well, so it would explain that part of her traits.

But there was a fear with Renesmee; she was powerful, even more than her brothers combined with the ability to control everything and anyone; it was dangerous, that power given to the wrong person could be used to destroy anything. Those wrong people being the Volturi and they had a huge reason as to how they could get her; their mother.

From what I'd seen all three of the triplets would do anything to protect their and would do anything to see us safe. Aro would do anything for power and all three of them were that in every way, in beauty and speed and gifts. If Aro knew about them, he would make Renesmee his number one priority meaning she would be the Volturi most wanted.

Of course it didn't help that they were a rare kind, Aro loved his little collection of uncommon vampires and three hybrids would add to it nicely. Over my dead body they would, well as physically dead as it could be. If the Volturi got involved then so would we, no way were they getting my niece and nephews, no way.

"Aunt Alice it's a nice little speech in your head but don't think about it, we just play it by ear and hope for the best" Damien said coming over to pat my shoulder, he was a gentlemen deep down, underneath the mischievous glint in his eyes and the feisty strong man before me sat a kind soul he was in some ways more like Rosalie than Emmett.

"Ha-ha yeah just let me flick my hair about and storm around the place" Damien chuckled as renesmee took a deep breath and turned around in her sleep

"I'll put her to bed" matt said scooping her up effortlessly and taking her down the narrow hallway leaving me alone with Damien

"im amazed at how well you've all coped, it's hard to believe your all only eight years or so, I can see Bella raised you well, im proud of you" I told him taking hold of his hand I looked down to it seeing a wrist cuff with the Cullen crest on I ran my hand over it and smiled

"mom gave them to us, matt has one and renesmee has hair clips and a necklace similar to your crest to, mom said that grandpa Carlisle told her it to remind us of who we are and that not all monsters are bad" he said quietly and I squeezed his hand slightly as a kind gesture

"You really are a Cullen" I whispered and he nodded. by this time it was getting late and ever since I ran out of science today after having a vision of three blind spots in the forest, I could tell my own siblings would be wondering where I am. Damien laughed

"So that's how you knew where we were"

"Im surprised matt didn't see me coming"

"He probably did, he was just hiding it from me, he's getting good at hiding his thoughts if only renesmee could do that to" he sighed and I nudged him with my free hand

"That wasn't a bad thing, I gained you three, you're all unique but you can tell your siblings, you're all the same in a way" I laughed at how wrong it sounded but Damien seemed to understand

"Right come here give your aunt a hug I gotta dash" I said as I wrapped him up in my arms

"You take care okay? And I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early for school" I winked and Damien smirked

"How will you know if were gonna be there?" he said sarcastically

"Oh ill see it coming" I smiled before I left their flat...

The run back home was too quick, they would know that I was with the siblings today as you could smell there scents on me, when I reached the house I took a deep breath and walked through the door and then it began...


	19. Arrogant and Argumentative

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Rosalie exploded in my face before the front door was even shut,

"did you even think for one second?" she said about to ramble on when she took a deep breath and caught the scent of our niece and nephews, Rosalie's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, turning the deathly shade of black coal that looked ready to burn me.

"How could you!" she hissed.

"Rosalie there not dangerous" I told her shaking my head slightly at her; her anger seemed to worsen by my neutral mood. Suddenly jasper burst to my side

"Alice thank god you're safe" he said hugging me tightly keeping his arms round my waist and kissing my cheek multiple times, then he paused and smelt my hair.

"You left to go see them didn't you?" he sounded disappointed but not as angry as Rosalie who was wearing a glare that would kill a human in a second

"Alice...are you feeling okay?" he asked me looking confused

"Im fine why?" I smiled to him watching as his eye brows pulled down into a line

"I can't feel your emotions… at all" he said in shock as Rosalie's eyes flicked to him

"See it's those hybrids, she never says one bad word against them and now you can't get a read on her" Rosalie bragged

"Edward can you come here?" Jasper said holding me tight against him, why couldn't he read my emotions?

But then it clicked in me like a light bulb; Damien's shield. It was definitely more powerful than I had expected. Edward sauntered slowly down the stairs with the same depressed face slapped on like normal.

If only he would just give himself a shake and realise.

His eyes met mine for a split moment, they were weak and defenceless then they turned to shock as he froze mid stride.

"Alice?" he asked slowly his mouth barely moving

"Yeah it's me" I said as seriously as I could

"Your mind...I can't...there's...no...I can't read it" he stumbled confused concentrating as hard as he could; I bit my lip and looked to him apologetically.

"Why?" I asked trying to be innocent

"Hybrids it's all there fault! Next time I see them ill kill them all of them!" Rosalie snapped, instantly my anger rose, how dare she talk about them that way! Our own family! Was she insane? A growl erupted from deep down inside my chest Rosalie looked at me in shock which quickly developed into anger

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM!" she yelled

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE TRUTH! And soon all of you will too, im not going to let this happen!" I screamed back before untangling myself out of jaspers hold and staring her face on.

"Well come on then, were all waiting. Just exactly who are your little 'friends'"

I bit my tongue as hard and as quickly as I could.

They wanted to tell them within good time and reasoning, my met Edwards eyes who raised his head and chin up to look at me full on noticing how I was trying to signal him.

In that moment I let my thoughts run free; I remembered in every single detail the conversations we had, the run, the meadow, everything. I pushed it to the front of my mind trying desperately to break Damiens sheild. But it was no use. Edward kept looking just as confused as before.

With that I turned and ran into the forest; I needed space, I needed to wrap my head around things. I ran for a few more minutes till I came to their meadow, it was now dark out as the moon light poured in through the trees.

"Oh where are you Bella?" I sighed sitting down on a rock kicking my feet into the small stream "I miss you" I called into the air and took a deep breath

"Alice?" a familiar voice called, it was distant and sad, a male voice

"Hey jazz"

"What's happened darlin'? Why you out here talking about Bella?" he said his southern accent purred with worry

"I miss her jazz, at the moment I need her" I told him straight as he picked me up and sat me down in his lap

"Why? It's those hybrids ain't it?" he said and I looked to him shocked

"There not bad jazz, really there not there just...I need...they" I gave up trying to put the sentence together, there was no way I could tell jasper this no way

"Alice you have never acted so strange in all your life and suddenly these 3… things come along and I can't read you, Edward can't read you and this has all happened so quickly. We're panicking, what did they do to you darlin'?" he asked petrified. I couldn't believe he was scared of them, how could he be? They were our family, then I remembered they didn't know that, only I did and I was being too hard on them, of course they wouldn't understand how could they? All this came crashing down on me, should I tell him? No they asked me not to and I was to honour that.

"Jazz don't talk about them like there dangerous, you will understand soon and trust me when that day comes, you will be so happy, a little shocked, but happy" I said cupping his face with my hands and he looked straight through me

"I think I already know" he sighed smirking slightly causing me to jump up shocked.

"You do? How? When? Oh Jazz that's wonderful!" I stuttered my voice getting higher and higher like I was sucking in helium

"It's obvious Alice and I know your scared and I know that this is all just a trick of the mind but don't worry they be gone soon" he said talking to me like I was a child, what was he going on about? Why did he want his niece and nephews to disappear?

"What are you talking about jazz? Why would you want them gone?" I squealed sadly

"Alice, Alice Shh its okay it's just a little mind trick from the Volturi look at what it's doing to us, they've obviously sent these creatures here to mess with our brains, so they can gain our trust one by one and take us to the Volturi, that's what it is isn't it? why we can't read your mind because you trust them now and they've put you under some sort of...spell" he said the anger was there in his voice but he spoke to me in such a calming tone like he didn't want me to hurt him, it almost made me laugh

"Jazz no... No you don't understand that's not it at all" I tried to explain before he cut me off with a kiss, his lips were urgent and quick

"it's okay honey, I know you're in there underneath the mind control that the Renesmee girl can perform I know you want to be free and don't worry you will were going to get this all cleared up and you are going to go back to your lovely beautiful self." he hissed out her name, and I hated him for it. I kept looking deep into my eyes.

how stupid was he? I couldn't decide whether I wanted to laugh or cry.

"Come on let's get you home" he said scooping me up in his arms and running home with me, why wouldn't he let me run on my own. This was getting a little weird

"Jasper I can walk you know" I told him as we got home

"I know darling, but its better this way" he winked at me, what was he talking about?

We entered the house silently. Rosalie and Emmett were stood round staring at me, Carlisle and Esme were further back holding hands looking concerned each one of them with an eerie looking smile on face though and each of their eyes set in the same position while Edward was just staring at the floor looking sombre.

"Jasper if you would" Rosalie said sadly still smiling at me

"Sorry About this darlin' but it's for the best" he wisped kissing my cheek again

"What is? What are you doing?" I asked as Emmett came towards me and held my arms together in one of his hands while jasper had hold of my waist I pulled at them trying to get them to let go

"go" Emmett said quickly and suddenly I was being carried up the three flights of stairs and flung into a back room which I couldn't recognise anymore, the walls were not glass but rein enforced metal, 4 plates of it surround each wall, and the door had a huge lock on it carefully jasper looked at me painfully before putting me down on the bed and flying out the room

"Sorry Alice but you gotta stay here till we sort everything out, you don't want to go to the Volturi" Emmett said as I fought against him

"No you don't understand it's not what you think, guys don't do this, let's not be stupid!" I cried why would they do this? They didn't understand.

"sorry" he called again.

Emmett was quicker than I was as he flew out the room and locked it behind him, immediately I was against the door trying to break it off, only this metal was reinforced, this was something that not even a vampire would struggle to break and there was 4 tons of this stuff surrounding the small room I could only imagine Emmett breaking through this it and even then he would struggle. Even if I got out I was sure they would put me back in here anyway.

This was once the library, how long had they been working on this? All that was left in the room was the small bed and a bunch of pages that had fell out of books they all sat in the top left corner, why were they doing this!

I shouted and screamed for hours but no one came I didn't know if it was daylight or night time all I could here were people moving about the house, I decided that enough shouting was done and instead I listen, did they really think I was being put under some mind link by Renesmee? Surely not. I pressed my ear up against the cool metal wall and strained myself to listen around it I could hear 3 of them just in the next room, Rosalie's voice was the loudest.

"I say we go round there and take them out, each one of them, they might have gifts of some sort but we can take them!" she seemed excited by all this

"nah, I say we give them the element of surprise that way we catch them off guard and they can't use their gifts on us if they got Alice under there spell in less than a few hours imagine if they get hold of us " Emmett said clearly happy that there was going to be a little bit of action in his life now, but they couldn't, they just couldn't, this was there family for crying out loud! They were overreacting without even realising they were making a mistake.

"What are we waiting for them?" Jasper said darkly "the sooner they go Alice will be free" he murmured obviously hurting

"Jasper please let me out!" I cried hearing him in pain was like feeling my own pain. They were making a huge mistake, and this was something only I could put right, but they didn't want the rest of us to know, I could see why they would assume I was under a spell but did they have to lock me up? This was insane! If anything I would have thought they were under a spell they have never reacted this way before. Then again we have never seen three hybrid vampires and Edward has never been able to not read my mind.

"Can we please hurry up and get this over with I want my Alice back to normal!" Jasper said frustrated it sounded like he was pacing around the room now,

"well go tomorrow after school then, find out what their plans are, Emmett Damien seems to get along with you so can find out what there up to" Rosalie sounded like she had the biggest grin on her face finally getting her wish.

I was petrified for them. I should have just blurted it out there in the open but they wouldn't believe me now, it was too late to fix it.

I had to warn the siblings somehow, but how could I warn them? They would never know, maybe tomorrow at school Damien would tap into their minds and find out everything, but how would he know to? I had to send them a message?

Matt! I could warn him!

I could send him a vision somehow, no doubt he would see it if I concentrated on hard enough. I scurried over to the left corner and looked through each of the pieces of paper each one in a different language than the other.

"Please let this work" I wisped to myself and flicked through each of the papers finding a sentence that would make it easier for them to understand I ripped out different words as quick as I could began Making a sentence on the floor.

Kids, listen to your aunt and uncle's minds. Tell them.

Hoping that matt would see me in this room, I concentrated for what felt like hours hoping that I could get the message across. I sat just thinking about Matt and his siblings hoping he would pick up on it. I knew it had passed from night till morning as I could hear the rest of my family going to get into their car and drive to school and work. All I had to do was hope and pray.

"Alice?" Esme called from the door three thousand four hundred and twenty five seconds later

"Esme oh please Esme get me out of here please, I have to go warn them! Please!" I said rushing to the door

"Alice...I can't I love you honey we all do and were scared to lose you which is why you're in here, I hate that they're going to hurt the hybrids as much as you do but if it means keeping you safe then there's nothing more important than that, your family funny " she said I could hear the sadness echo through her as she tried to comfort me

"Sweetie, I just have to go out for a while but I'll come back and talk to you soon okay? Everything will be alright you see" Esme said and I could hear her kissing the door way twice before she got up and went out into the garage

"but...they are family" I said out loud whining slightly as I shut my eyes, I could of sworn I heard a woman's dark chuckle from outside the house where the window should of been in this room. It wasn't Esme though, she had already left in the car, it sounded deeper and I was certain I had heard it somewhere before...


	20. The Wrong Side Of The Stick

Renesmees POV

"Guys where did my black ribbon go?" i asked remembering i had it in my hair for the run yesturday it was tied back by it but i remember coming home with my hair down

"maybe you left it in the meadow red" damien said obviously listening to my thoughts

"yeah probably il go get it after school" i shurgged grabbing hold of my school bag, i felt strange today, as if the air around me was changing like something was going to happen, it was an uncomfortable feeling, like remembering you had forgotten something but you didnt know what you forgot. Matt seemed to be a bit more happier this morning probably because he would get to see his favorite aunt again and i was just excited to see my daddy again. Now that alice knew everything seemed to be falling into place, we could start growing closer to the family now and i knew it would only be a matter of time before we told them the truth. We just didnt Know how to tell them the truth.

"come on lets get going then" damien sighed rolling his eyes

"hey you heard what mom said a good education for all of us" matt repeated nudging damien playfully

"pfft, a good education, i could learn more by watching the discovery channel" he snorted diving in the front seat of the car while matt got in the opisite side and i jumped in the back

"ha! you watching the discovery channel? i would of thought they used to many big words for your petite brain" matt laughed

"hey i got a few big words for you brother" damein said narrowing his eyes towards matt in a dark way, Causing me to giggle again which made both my brothers smile...

Once we reached school, i definitly felt like there was something wrong, the atmosphere wasnt the same as usual, and i felt uncomfortable standing in the school car parking lot waiting on the cullens to arrive, i couldnt wait to see alice again and i felt lucky that i was now in her maths class, we could talk about my mom and what she did with her when my mother was human.

"here they are now" damien said his eyes flying towards the black jeep that had just pulled up and out got not 5 cullens but only 4, all of us looked confused as emmett, rosilie, jasper and edward got out. Where was alice? Why was she off school today? was something wrong, it was strange to but all of the cullens seemed to shoot us a glare, rosilies of corse was the same as normal but it was triumphant while emmets was disapointed yet excited and jaspers was just cold, terrifying would be the word to use, edward looked towards me and my brothers not in a mean way, but in a way that said "theres somthing more than meets the eye" before looking down at the ground upset, i hated to see him upset all i wanted to do was go up and hug him tightly and tell him i was his daughter. i imagined him hugging me back and smiling at me. I guess i would have to wait a little longer for that to come true

"that was...weird" damien said a slight hint of dark humour in his tone

"yeah lets not think about it yet the bells going to go, well talk at dinner" matt told us both before the bell went five seconds later, as we all hurried off to lessons...

most of them flew by quickly which was lucky for us on a day like today as we all felt there was something wrong. I had just finished maths and was making my way to the cafeteria when emmett bounded up to me

"hey so what are you guys doing after school?" he asked but there was something off about how he said it, it wasnt an inviting tone, it was more a type of "pressured for an answer"

"oh, well i dont know probably just going home" i said, i slightly lied as i knew i was going to find my ribbon but with the way the cullens were acting today family or no family i wasnt going to put my brothers in danger.

"hmm i see, are you sitting with us?" he asked walking beside me

"erm no i dont think so me and my brothers have things to discuss sorry maybe tomorrow" i smiled once we reached the cafeteria and went to sit at the opisite end to where the cullens sat trying to put as much noise between us as possible as thousands of hungry students poured through the doors and filled the space between the two tables, damien joined me first with a confused look on his face

"whats up big bro?" i asked tilting my head to the side

"oh its nothing really, i just dont understand somthing red, you see i was in my last lesson with rosilie and of corse her thoughts were still the same you know, evil violent all that stuff yeah? but she kept mumbling about what we had done to alice and how she would be okay after we had left" damien said pulling out his note book, which he had scribbled down the cullens thoughts, rosilies list seemed to be the longest by far and all of them were hate mail for us. he was flicking through it when matt came in with a horrified expression on his face

"D" he said as he sat down and damiens head flicked up in panic his eyes grew wide his mouth dropped open nearly hitting the table as damien listened to what ever was going on in matts head.

"whats wrong?" i asked quietly as the two boys finished looking at what ever was going on in matts head

"how could they do that to her!" matt wisperd frantically

"what?" i asked again a little louder

"they think we? no no no no! thats impossible!" damien said laughing slightly

"what?" i whined now preparing to shout i could feel the wind whipping like lightening around the hall now.

"we have to go get her out! now!" matt growled his eyes flew over to where the cullens were sat

"oh for god sake, what!" i yelled louder over the noise of the cafeteria, which caused everyone to become quiet and look our way

"sorry" i mummbled before all the students turned round and continue eating there food

"its alice, they think weve put her under some mind control spell to get her to join the volturi, they think that we are playing mind tricks on them because we look like mom and edward. they think were from the volturi and to stop alice joining theyve locked her in a room back at the cullens place, thinking we would of taken her with us because of her mind powers" matt explained and i sat there in shock, our own family. and now all of them thought we were out to get them. i could understand why they would think that but i couldnt belive how far from the truth they were, had they not clicked on we looked like our father, damien was the spitting image of him exept with black hair and green eyes!

"we have to do somthing" i wisperd and both of my brothers nodded

"but what? we cant leave alice all alone in that room! shel go insane!" damien wisperd back

"hang on what lesson do we have next?" matt asked concentrating

"i have english with edward" i wanted so much to call him my father now, but it seemed that wish was too big at the moment.

"well this is the plan, if we all go to our next lesson then half way through it we can excuse our selfs for the toilet, wel meet up in the car park and go to get alice out," matt said quietly, it seemed like a good plan with many faults but luckily if edward and jasper couldnt get a read on us we were safe...

I hurried to my next lesson and sat down in my seat, edward arrived a few short seconds after me, sat down beside me and picked up his pen scribbling away on a note, after a while he slid it to me:

Your from the Volturi arent you?

i looked over to him, his eyes were fixed on the screen infront as our teacher rambled on about a new subject we were covering

not exactly but we used to live there

i wrote back sliding the note over on its own, i watched as his pen delicatly scribbled down the next few words before he passed it to me

Why are you here then?

well to be perfectly honest, its a long story...

i bit my lip as i sent that one back

We have all lesson

he wrote just as the teacher set us off to work in pairs, great.

"well?" he asked a slight smirk in his voice as i looked to him

"well, our mother when she learnt she was prenant she didnt know what to do, she was alone. So she headed to the volturi for help. Fat lotta good that did" i mummbled trying not to press on the subject as i could feel the tears thretening to pour over

"oh?" he asked sounding interested now

"well she told the guard about what had happend and she thought they were going to help, but one member erm alec his name was, told my mother when they were alone that the volturi would use us as soldiers because we were hybrids so he took my mother and hid her in this place underground and we were born there, our mom got changed into a vampire after we were born and everything was going good until the day of the accident" i said wrapping my right arm around my torso taking a deep breath tears spilled down onto my paper as i wrote i used my hair as a curtian trying not to show my self crying or the blush in my cheeks

"what happend?" edward genually sounded upset by all this

"it was a normal day and me and my brothers were messing about, somthing must of gone wrong becuase they found out where we were and they were coming for us we managed to get out but our mom, weve not heard or seen her in over 4 years" i wisperd so much pain inveloped in me as i took a deep breath

"hey its okay" edward nudged me placing his hand on my arm which caused me to roll out a deep sob, gently he tucked my hair behind my ear and turned my cheek towards him, i felt safe with him near, he was my father no doubt anymore, and that was all i wanted to tell him, i needed my dad so much right now and he didnt even know i exsisted as his daughter i was just an upset hybrid to him right now.

"thats what your brothers ment by 4 years on the run when they were arguing wasnt it? thats what alice knows isnt it?" he said looking into my eyes and i nodded

"is that all alice knows?" he asked and i pulled my self away from him then looking towards the board so i wouldnt have to lie to his face,

"yeah" i wisperd but i could tell he wasnt convinced

"theres more isnt there?" he wisperd and i grinded my teeth together, i flung my hand straight into the air

"yes miss nullec" our teacher mr potts said

"may i be excused please i need the bathroom" i asked and he nodded

"of corse" i got up and shot out the room maybe a little too fast than the human pace, but i had to get out of there, edward now knew our story and i couldnt of been in there when he worked it all out if he worked it all out that was, with out even waiting for my brothers i shot off into the forest beside the school, i didnt care if it was only 15 minutes into the lesson i needed to see my aunt alice and i needed to see her now, i flew through the trees keeping a steady pace as i ran round in a circle looking for the cullens home after i while i began to loose hope and decided i was lost, i sat down on branch of a tree and closed my eyes sadly, i just needed an ounce of hope, something to lift my spirits i just needed to get to aunt alice as fast as i could. Suddenly the leaves twitched on the tree beside me as i flew my eyes open to see them rustle, even though i was a half vampire and possibly one the strongest creatures in the world, i still hadnt seen most of what was out there and that scared me to be honest. i shot down off my branch my hands out ready for anything and i heard was a womans laugh. it was evil though, like a horrible type of deep throaty laugh that was carried in the wind, i turned round quickly serching for the source of the sound, it seemed to go left, i acted on impulse and decided to follow it, the laugh seemed to become louder as i travelled through the forest suddenly there was a break in the trees, i reconised it from somewhere before. it was the road we came down here when we first were heading to the cullens house the leaves russled to my right making me jump. Suddenly the laugh was gone and there tied on the left branch was a black ribbon

"my ribbon?" i murmured to my self untying it off the branch, as i did that i noticed another break in the trees, the large cullen home sat through those trees, how in the world? not only was this creepy but it was now just plain weird i listened carefully as far as i could into the house, i could hear small feet dancing around a room on the top floor, it seemed to be cut off from the rest of the house which wasnt like normal

"aunt alice" i breathed out and started to run towards the house luckily there was a large tree next to the room which was blocked up, using my climbing skills which aparently i had inherited off my father i bounded up the tree in less than three seconds, using my gift i managed to tilt the tree on an angle which aloud me to lean against the window

"aunt alice?" i called and i heard the shuffle of feet

"renesmee?" she called out tapping on the wall

"what the hell are you doing in there" i giggled and she huffed

"please please get me out sweet heart your aunts going crazy in here"

"okay il be a second" i laughed slightly placing both my hands on the metal walls and concentrating

"oh shit this is heavy" i grumbled

"watch your lanuge young lady" she scolded from inside the walls, but it was hard to take her seroiusly while she was in solitary confindment. slowly the screws on the wall began to come out as i struggled to free it with my mind power, after getting one wall off i found another plate of metal in the way

"oh my god how much metal do you need!" i whined feeling exsausted as i pulled off the second layer alot faster than the first, luckily that was it for this wall and all that remained was the glass, aunt alice squinted at the light as i flew my self threw the window shattering it and falling onto the wooden floor,

"ouch" i huffed sitting up shaking the glass out of my hair,

"oh hunny are you okay?" alice asked checking my face for any scratches

"im fine alice nothing to worry about" i smiled to her and she kissed my forehead

"oh yes there is" a deep female voice called, it seemed it didnt go unnoticed by rosilie that i had gotten out of school early...


	21. Misunderstanding Pain

"Rose no" Alice said getting up in front of me, I tried to stand up but there was a flash of pain in my right leg, it seemed I had stabbed myself with a piece of glass which was now poking out of my calf. I couldn't get up and I couldn't defend myself, Jasper was quick behind Rosalie as he saw me sitting there with the glass sticking out of my leg, he didn't even bat an eye lid before he had Alice up and in his arms and out the room shutting the door as well so I was alone with her.

"Rosalie please let me explain, you're making a mistake" I breathed pulling the piece of glass out my leg and hissing at the pain, suddenly blood started to drip down my jeans and on to the floor causing me to panic. Rosalie's eyes turned a thick black with no sign of remorse in them.

"you know, I've tasted live human blood before, but im willing to make an exception" she stalked towards me as I tried to back off slightly; there was no way out, nothing I could use, nothing to save me especially since I was exhausted and I knew Rosalie wasn't going to give in so easily.

Within a half a second, I was being thrown into the door way hearing my back crack against it.

I gasped losing my voice and breath in the process. She crossed the room within two strides and had I pinned up against the wall.

"You come from the Volturi don't you?! You hear to steal my sister away from us because of her gifts"

"No" I whined breathing out struggling to get the oxygen in me, from outside the door I could hear Alice screaming at her to stop, she was hysterical, I could hear her telling Jazz what was going on but he didn't seem to buy it.

"Do you not have any respect for our kind? Putting her under your mind control! Did you not think we'd notice, you think wed fall for that little connection you've been processing?!" rosily yelled in my face throwing me threw the metal door and onto the wooden landing where Alice was being held back by Jasper. Oddly enough my two brothers had joined in with the screaming was being held back by Emmett, All of them seemed to be repeating themselves telling them that we weren't what they thought we were. I twitched left realizing one of my ribs much has snapped due to the overwhelming pain; Rosalie was going to kill me.

"Stop please! stop" they all seemed to scream at rosily as she continued to throw me into walls and sharp objects, the pain was too much, it was killing me, slowly my arms became numb and I found I couldn't lift them anymore some of my blood was splattered along the floor and my head was pounding as it had been through three different tables

"Please" I whispered. Suddenly there were more footsteps, but I couldn't see anything anymore, all I could see was the darkness flowing in and I was scared. So, so, scared with no one coming to my rescue. With one last breath I tried to force my words out.

"Aunt…R...R" It wasn't happening as blood seemed to be filling my mouth at the same time.

I managed to open my eyes very briefly and look towards my brothers who were both in tears and frantically tearing at Emmett and jasper, Alice was too hysterical to move or say anything, then I seen Carlisle Esme and Edward all bounding up the stairs I couldn't take my eyes off Edward if these were the last moments of my life I was sure as hell going to let my father know

"Dad" I wisped looking at him straight in the eye as I received another blow off Rosalie, Edwards's eyes locked with my own then as I reached out towards him my numb arms dying to just has a final embrace with the man I had dreamed of all my life. I could feel myself shaking with terror and pain.

"You're an abomination you shouldn't exist and who ever made you should die alongside of you" Rosalie hissed in my ear

"PLEASE! THERE FAMILY!" Alice scream, Damien and matt were sobbing while screaming out at the same time scratching and clawing at Emmett's arms.

Once the words left her lips Rosalie came to stop and looked at them all. My eyes were still locked with Edward but out of my peripheral vision I could see all three of them pointing at him, Jasper froze then Emmett followed by Carlisle and Esme who couldn't understand what was going on; but I knew it was a matter of seconds before they worked it out.

I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness slowly, I felt like I was drowning yet I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from my fathers. He seemed frozen, his posture unmoving and still as rock.

"what's that supposed to mean" rosily snorted before deciding to pick me up again, tears now clouded my vision as they ran freely down my cheeks

"Rosalie that's enough" Carlisle's voice rang high and clear. He had Esme wrapped up in his arms she had obviously worked it out too.

My two brothers fought against Emmett and jasper that had released Alice and helped Emmett hold onto matt hold of them while Edward was frozen on the spot

"Rose put her down" Alice cried, "please, she's my niece, our niece" she begged but Rosalie wasn't listening.

"Im doing this for you Alice" she said strongly her glare pointed towards my brothers, I was being carried by my neck out to the window again as she hovered me over it, I could feel most of my bones shattered now, there was nothing

"No wait don't, Rosalie" but it was too late she had dropped me out of the three story metal window and all I could hear was the words

"SHES MY DAUGHTER" being screamed by a voice that I had wanted to come to life throughout this fight, that's when everything went black...


	22. The Glow

Edwards POV

I couldn't let it go. The way she looked at me, the way she answered me.

It was true; she was mine, they were mine. I wasn't willing to accept any other information now.

I knew it and she knew it too.

I wanted them in my life; I wanted them safe and here with me.

I wanted my Bella

I watched Renesmee run out of English painfully. It was a new sensation; strange. Her pain was my pain and all the while she was telling that story, I understood every piece of her grief, and felt guilty for it.

In fact I felt like the world's worst Vampire in that moment as I tried to wrap my head around my situation. If it was certain; then I had left Bella, frightened, alone and pregnant with three children.

Our children.

For a creature that didn't need oxygen it seemed like I couldn't get enough in those moments.

At the very same time, it didn't make any sense, I knew it wasn't impossible, but at the same time it was in every way possible and it made so much sense as to why Alice was acting the way she was, she knew about the siblings and they had obviously used some sort of shield over her to stop her from revealing the truth to me.

Suddenly, my chest seemed to clench and my dead heart felt like it was going into shock, my stomach twisted several different ways and my head spun, I never knew this could happen to a vampire but it seemed I was living evidence.

I looked down at my skin to see I had grown a shade paler, there was a reason why I couldn't read the siblings minds or belles, because they were connected, the children grew fast so they could of been conceived all those years ago and Bella could now be a...I had to get out of here, Immediately I sprung to my feet and was walking out the room ignoring Mr Potts demands for me to return to my seat; what did I care, he was younger than me anyway so authority flew out the window.

Right now, I had to go speak to Alice. I had to know her side of the story, I was like a jigsaw puzzle missing the final piece luckily I ran into Emmett in the hall way.

"Emmett? Where are you going?" I asked and he smiled brightly at me

"Didn't you not hear? one of the hybrids is going to get Alice apparently rose over heard Damien talking about it to his brother on the way to lesson, she just saw renesmee running out into the forest and Rosie's gone straight home to do some damage" he said rubbing his hands together, suddenly a huge wave of fear crashed over me

"Oh no" I wisped, if renesmee was who I thought she was, I was going to kill Rosalie when I next seen her.

I ran ahead of Emmett hoping to beat him home, but somehow I was unlucky and I could already hear the screaming happening inside, Carlisle had just pulled up with Esme.

"What is going on?" Carlisle said as he looked to me I panicked

"I need your help" I told him as I pulled him up the three flights of stairs; Rosalie's thoughts consumed me with her theatrical ways and large violent movements that were destroying Renesmee.

Her thoughts sickened me she was having fun hurting this girl, my girl. I heard renesmee whimper and I nearly buckled to the floor there and then; Emmett's thoughts were confused as he held back Damien who was in tears while jasper was holding onto Alice who was fighting to get to Renesmee.

Esme gasped at the sight before her, her eyes widening at the state of the room and the blood that covered most of the walls. The metal door which had been fitted to hold Alice in place had been ripped off and bent in two, shards of glass and wood were everywhere on the landing all covered in blood.

I moved quickly till I was on par with Emmett and Jasper, by now Alice had broken free as Jasper took a few steps back reeling from the information he had just been told by her.

My eyes met Matthews quickly as he looked to me in agony.

"Please stop this, I know you know what we are to you" He spoke loud and clear with a quiver in his voice that frightened me.

Damien tried to explain to Emmett who only seemed to be half listening in as his expression changed and met my own.

Then I saw her, lying there on the floor and I froze into solid stone. How could I have been so blind? Her eyes matched mine, her hair was the same colour as mine, even her skin which was now blotched with blue bruises and blood, but those eyes held me, then she wisped the one word that I had been waiting to hear from her mouth over the past weeks.

"Dad" she breathed her chest falling and rising irregularly, her eyes closing and rolling about in her head slightly as she tried to reach for me, suddenly she was in Rosalie's arms again.

There was a new anger that seemed to burst from within me, a darkness I had never experienced before that seemed to come sweeping out in bounds and leaps.

My own thoughts seemed to cloud over everything and everyone's voice in that moment, the raw need to save this girl sat planted deep within the thirst in my throat spreading fire along every fibre of my frozen body. I could feel the heat in my heart explode as my voice bubbled in my throat

"no wait don't, Rosalie" Alice called begging now as Jasper who seemed to had worked it out as well loosened his grip, his thoughts were ashamed and petrified but it was too late she had let go of Renesmee as soon as Renesmee's eyes closed I felt my voice being freed as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SHES MY DAUGHTER!" I moved quicker than I had ever done before in my entire vampire existence. I bounded straight after Renesmee's body luckily catching her foot before she completely fell to the ground.

I pulled her up into my arms her body unconscious but breathing, it was weak but there. Everything seemed to disappear then as I looked to the broken body of this beautiful girl. All the sound in the room seemed to grow silent as I stared at her, everything I had ever known in my life seemed to disappear and a raging feeling of what I could only describe as a glowing flowed through me and over my dead organs turning them into something else, something more. Making me a little more better, a little more wiser,

A little more human.

I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it all; I was scared for her, for me, for her brothers.

My sons.

I needed some space to think, to wrap my head around all of this but somehow staring at her seemed to answer most of my unsung thoughts and questions; she was Bella and I combined, the beautiful curly haired baby that could have been once upon a time, that now was reality.

"What did you say?" Rosalie whispered in shock, no one had seemed to move; I bent my head down to Renesmee's forehead and kissed it. It seemed so natural, it was a strange feeling knowing a little part of you created something as glorious as these children. Amazement was the only description I could relate it too.

But then the darkness set in again and the rawness of the situation turned real.

"I said she's my daughter and if I didn't have a hold of her right now, you wouldn't even be alive" I growled from deep deep within me, the sound rattled the floor boards causing Renesmee to shift uncomfortably. Rosalie's eyes grew wide with fear and understanding; she had finally clicked on, and now it was too late.

"Oh my god, It was true" she whispered

"Oh no! what have I done?" she breathed "oh god!" she yelled looking at Renesmee's blood on the wall, she was horrified as to what she had done, she started to sob uncontrollably and only Emmett moved to touch her. No one else seemed to be able to move towards her, or anywhere to be honest, we all stayed in the same positions staring at this golden ray of hope that was in my arms.

"Edward bring her into your room we'll fix her up there" Carlisle broke the silence with his soft and gentle voice. Without changing his expression, he turned on his heels, as I followed suit.

"Come on" I breathed out to the boys; their expressions hard as nails as they followed me into my room.

I lay renesmee down on my bed carefully, frightened to hurt her anymore.

I knelt down beside her crippled body, Damien on my left and Matthew on my right, while Carlisle had gone to fetch some medical supplies.

"You understand now" Damien said in a monotone voice. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, knowing I'd let him down. I'd let all of them down.

"I do" I whispered stocking Renesmee's hair out of her face. Her frail skin smeared with blood and bruises as I watched Damien lick his hand and wipe off some of the stains on her marble face.

"I should have been there" I whispered feeling the lump at the back of my throat grow and my eyes stinging with the tears that would never fall.

"you weren't to know" Matt added his voice breaking, and I tore my eyes away from Renesmee to look at him; tears stained his cheeks, his eyes red and budging out, his nose running over his lips which he wiped on his sleeve.

How could I have been so stupid, this was my son, all I had to do was look at him, he was the spitting image of Bella in every way, and my heart ached for him, my son.

Matt met my eyes in an instant and I could see his real age pouring through the childlike innocence of the situation tugged on my heart strings and tears fell down his cheeks.

Slowly my hand reached up to his face, feeling the warmth of a human flush underneath them. Just like Bella's. He tried to dry his eyes, but I could tell he couldn't.

"Im sorry" I whispered looking him deep in the eye as another sob rattled out of him. My arm went round him instinctively as I pulled him close comforting him in a natural way.

He rested against my shoulder leaning in long enough to calm himself down. My eyes flicked to Damien again, whose eyes were fixed upon his sister; they were angry as more hot tears rolled out of his eyes I wrapped my arms around them both pulling their heads into my chest to hold them tight. To my surprise they both welcomed it as they fought back the tears

"im so sorry" I murmured to them both, as we looked to her body which was beating unsteadily.

she was my little girl, she belonged to me and I had not been there to pick her up when she fell. I had not been there to listen to her first word. I should have been there, I should of head her when she had a nightmare or kissed away the tears that fell out of her eyes, I should have been there, I should have taught my sons the lessons in life, I should have been there for them all, and I wasn't.

These were my children and they had been on the run for four years and I didn't have a clue. we all sat there recovering from what had just happened when Alice joined us, she came into the room and stood beside matt who instantly leaned away from me into her hugging her waist as she soothed his forehead, my eyes met Alice's as a tearful expression glistened upon her face. It mirrored my own terrified and protective gaze upon her nieces and nephews.

"I didn't know" I said panicking as I looked to her.

"It's alright…it's alright" she whispered holding Matt closer to her.

Damien didn't budge from the contact I made with him, I thought he would of pulled away and sat up on his own. But he didn't in fact his hand hesitantly rested on my back before he let a sob rack out of him.

Both boys held the same thoughts; they couldn't move away from his little sister.

"Come on matt, let's get you cleaned up" Alice said pulling him up to his feet, he looked at me once as I stood up with him, Damien pulled away to wipe his face and dry his eyes.

I looked to Matthews's broken expression as he seemed to be contemplating over the idea of what to say. I head his cheek in my hand again as I looked at his chocolate brown eyes; Bella's eyes.

"Dad?" he said straight tears falling again as I pulled him in for a hug with my free arm

"Son" I whispered before Alice pulled him away from me and I watched him leave the room. I knew what she was doing, and it was the right thing.

She seemed to be the expert here.

"I'll kill her" Damien murmured "she was meant to wait, why didn't she wait?" he whined tears falling faster

"Hey, it's okay were gonna get her fixed up Carlisle is gonna sort it" I reassured him and he huffed

"Why" he whispered to me as I knelt down beside him again

"We were fine before all this completely fine why now" I put both my hands on his shoulders and squeezed them gently instantly he got up and moved away,

"I need some fresh air, just to clear my head I'll be back later" he said pointing to the window turning on his heels. I knew he would need to eventually.

"Damien?" I called and he turned round

"Be careful" I nodded to him and he shrugged

"Always am… father" he whispered nodding back to me before running out the window and through the trees.

Carlisle patched her up nicely and told me she would be okay after Matt explained there recovery rate was a lot faster than a normal humans he had bandaged her up so most of the cuts were hidden and the bruises on her face were slowly starting to yellow. I was left alone with my daughter while she slept, and I didn't dare move, Carlisle had pumped her full of sedatives so she would sleep through most of the pain, luckily none of her bones were broken but they were severely bruised and a couple were fractured. Thanks to Rosalie.

Again the lion in me seemed to awaken at the thought of her name. Just the reminder of what she did sent me into a spiral of over accentuate feelings edging me to kill.

But as soon as I looked to Renesmee the feelings vanished and this all new wondrous glow filled me.

I knew it from the beginning, I knew deep deep down I knew. And now, I would have the rest of my life making up the years I had lost.

And I know I would do it correctly.


	23. Lurking in Shadows

Damien's POV

I ran from the house in a rage that consumed me. I could feel it coursing through my vines and I knew if I would have stayed any longer, then I wouldn't be able to control the fire within me.

I was scared to burn the house down.

I could feel my hands burning as I raced through the trees. I stopped when I came to a clearing, it was similar to my parent's meadow except there was no stream or boulders, the light hit the trees all wrong and it was dark and unsettling, perfect. I could take my anger out here I thought just as I threw a ball of flames into the tree watching it singe as slowly the flames weakened, I growled deeply storming over and throwing my fist into the tree watching it snap in two, I took a deep breath and sat down against the broken tree stump

"Well hello handsome" a deep seductive voice called, it was female of course and it came from straight in front of me, I stood up as soon as the voice filled my ears.

A woman stood in front of me, her hair was long and set in perfect waves around her face with a black ribbon in it as a hairband. The colour of her hair matched the shade of her lips. A deep red, her skin seemed to complement those features as it was a crystal white, too pale for human skin obviously, then you see her eyes, they were mesmerising; two ruby red eyes surrounded by thick lashes as she fluttered her eyes at me.

Vampire, yet she was somehow familiar in a way.

She was dressed casually yet attractive; her top was low cut and black while she wore blue jeans that fitted round her waist perfectly and high heel shoes that made her body look taller. Her scent was new, although I had to admit there was something familiar about it, it reminded me of renesmee or mom, maybe because of the floral smell in the air

"Hi" I murmured still in shock

"Why so surprised?" she said taking a step closer a small giggle in her voice

"I aunt, just not in the mood to talk" I looked down to the ground shoving my hands in my pockets

"You seem sad? What's wrong?" she asked her voice now innocent and sweet

"Nah its nothing im just getting some air" I breathed in and out, she gazed at me in wonder

"Lovely" she smiled a breath-taking smile, she was beautiful, but then again what else would you expect from a vampire

"Im Citrovia , you are?" she said holding out her hand

"Damien, strange name" I told her shaking her hand and sending a smirk her way,

"Yeah it has a...hidden meaning" she said moving closer to me taking a deep breath and sighing, I noticed my hand was still connected to with hers, was she trying to flirt with me?

"and obviously you're a vampire" I told her and she giggled again, flicking her hair out her big eyes and grinning at me. the scent I recognised was suddenly extremely stronger in her hair when she grew closer to me

"And obviously you're not human; otherwise you wouldn't be out here throwing fire everywhere"

"Oh you saw that huh?" I huffed amused slightly

"I was impressed" she said pressing herself up close to me, making me take a deep breath, she was good at the seduction technique; must of had years of practice.

"Where you from?" I asked her

"Oh I used to live around here, but my friends, they died a long time ago so it's just me now" she said fluttering her eyes again, I knew it was wrong but I found myself suddenly very attracted to her

"Oh" I said and she sighed again making me shift uncomfortably, I didn't even know her and yet I was attracted to her?

"it's okay though, means im free to do as I please, no family to hold me back, it's the life" she smiled again suddenly she was leaning in to me and I didn't realised what I was doing till she was kissing my cheek my free hand had slipped around her waist and my eyes closed. I managed to climb into her head for a few minutes but what I found was odd.

It turned out she was reciting words in her head, like a song playing over and over again, and then I realised what she was doing; she was covering her thoughts, did she know I could read minds? What if she knew the rest of the Cullens? Suddenly I twisted myself out of her grip and bounded a few feet away from her.

I knew she was familiar; I recognised her from one of Matts visions.

"What do you want?" I barked at her and she realised that I had clicked on to her plan. Suddenly the innocent face was dark and evil, her flirtatious smile turned into a smirk and she winked, before running off in the trees. I tried to follow her but she was too fast and her scent had disappeared along with her.

I stood and processed what had just happened quickly,

I decided it was best not to bother telling everyone what had happened, what with all the drama happening today, so what if I had ran into a strange vampire who tried to seduce me? It wasn't like she was coming back was it?

As soon as I got back I turned my shield up so it covered most of what had happened, I sighed and entered the house; it was getting dark now and I knew we weren't able to move renesmee until she was nearly healed. After all her legs were too weak for her to walk and Edward was scared to move her incise we hurt her again, it seemed only after a few hours he had become over protective.

I couldn't wait to see what a month would do to him, I laughed internally as I heard the sound of them all talking in the kitchen, I ran up one set of stairs and went in, Matt was sat down eating away as Esme danced around the kitchen cleaning and cooking,

Alice was sat next to Matt, with Jasper on his other side laughing, Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen but I could hear her thoughts a mile off, she was still distraught over everything that had happened today and I was glad she was suffering.

I wasn't stupid enough to say that I would hate her forever, but right now I just couldn't; for now she remained the cold hearted bitch that nearly killed my sister, speaking of my sister I wondered how she was doing, before I could go and check jasper noticed I was in the room

"I…er…I owe you an apology" he looked over to me sternly and I nodded

"Yeah, it's over now, let's just not ever think about it again" I said and he smirked

"yeah your right of course, come and get something to eat, I bet your starving" he said getting up from his seat and letting me sit down on it, Esme put a plate down in front of me and reached out to touch my cheek

"wow, if I knew you guys were this hospitable I would of told you all as soon as we moved here" I chuckled and everyone laughed lightly, Esme had cooked Italian after all and I could see why it was moms favourite dish, She was a fantastic cook.

"So where did you run off to?" matt asked as I shoved a spoon full down my mouth. The burning ache in the back of my throat seemed to subside slightly as the thick garlic sauce travelled down.

It felt amazing.

"Oh nowhere, just ran" I said concentrating on my food; he looked at me in a strange way before shrugging and turning back to his plate.

"How's red doing?" i asked and he smiled lightly

"She's...sleeping still,…Edward…erm…dad…is with her. Wow it feels weird saying that" he chuckled and I nodded agreeing

"I know, but he is what he is and I guess we could of done worse"

"You mean mom could have done worse?"

"Urgh please I don't want to think about their physical relationship...ever!" Everyone in ear shot seemed laugh at me and I could hear Edward's soft chuckle from upstairs. Threw his mind, I could see renesmee sleeping still, her bruises were gone on her face and she looked a lot better. Matt thoughts were focused on mom of course.

"I miss her" Matt whispered and I nudged him. I could feel his pain reach me through his thoughts, he pictured her lovely face smiling down on them and keeping them close.

"hey don't go all soppy on me here bro, we already got lil red up there in bandages don't make me put you in some for going all girlie on me" I laughed.

"Suppose" matt said playing with his food and i nudged him again to which he nudged back and smiled. Emmett came bounding into the room then and grinned at us both

"There are my nephews!" he yelled scooping us both up in a hug. It was bone crushing.

"Erm Emmett? We ain't little and we will hurt you" I said straight causing him to laugh as he put us both down

"Yeah well I bring good news, your little sister is awake, and she's sat talking to her daddy, awe" Emmett said pretending to wipe away a tear

"cant believe he got some and didn't tell me, I mean look at you three, he and Bella must of been at it like rabbits" Emmett said causing me to feel slightly nauseated

"Emmett" Edward growled and he snickered

"There's more of this to come, ain't there?" I asked and he smiled wickedly

"oh yes my wonderful little nephew, oh yes" Emmett said before running up the stairs at an inhuman speed, me and Matt both looked at each other before sprinting after him, it shocked me how easily everyone seemed to take to us. You would of thought that after the big announcement today, the entire house should of gone into melt down and everyone's world should of been flipped upside down, and yet they accepted us straight away. It was both refreshing and confusing.

we got to Edwards room seeing the door was already open, it was in the shape of an L with a huge double bed pushed into the very corner while a huge selection of CDs took up most of the white walls. 4 huge long glass windows surrounded the outside but were covered at the moment by cream curtains, probably to keep the light out so renesmee could sleep properly. The floor was a light brown beach wood which was took up by books and sheet music.

But my eyes seemed to hit the 50 inch plasma screen that sat opposite the bed. I was jealous, very jealous. I was never a materialistic person, but when we came from the lifestyle that we did, it was a huge kick to the stomach knowing other Vampires had it easier.

"you can have one if you want" Edward called to me from round the corner, he was sat on the edge of the bed looking adoringly at a now awake renesmee; she was tilted up so that she was no longer lying down, a plate of food sat on a tray in front of her.

she looked healthy, slightly flushed but she seemed to be okay, most of the bruises had gone and the red marks on her neck seemed to be disappearing quickly. Her eyes were fully open and she was laughing with Edward; she looked so happy. Emmett bounced across the room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed making red flinch a little Edward shot him a glare as he looked to her apologetically

"Im okay" she whispered, her throat seemed to be a bit scratchy.

"Hey red" I called to her and her face lit up again

"Hey big bro" she smiled and I went to sit on the bed with matt, matt leaned forward and gently hugged her

"How you feeling Ness?"

"Huh, nicknames, can I have one?" Emmett bellowed like an excited child, grinning hugely

"Emmett you're over 50 years old" Edward said looking at him as if he was crazy

"and don't I look good" Emmett winked making renesmee giggle. Edwards face light up as he stared at her again, I understood why he felt she was so important; mom knew from the moment renesmee was born she would be a daddy's girl. It was only a matter of time before she became one, if anything that was worth the stresses of today.

"Emmett your insane" Edward chuckled and he grinned evilly

"Oh and I got a few good ones for you to lover boy" Emmett laughed and suddenly Edwards face turned cold, he looked like renesmee did when she was angry, well of course he would considering he was her father.

"uh oh" suddenly Emmett took off out the room with Edward hot on his tail I was glad I didn't look into Emmett's mind then because I probably didn't want to know what was going on in there, Renesmee laughed a little again before shifting herself further up on the bed

"So as I was saying, how are you feeling?" Matt asked

"Oh a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle, im getting fixed pretty fast" she smiled

"Hmmm, still take it easy though Ness we don't want you breaking something or hurting yourself even more"

Renesmee's lips twitched from left to right, thinking of something that was bothering her.

"Have you seen Rosalie yet?" she asked in a quiet voice

I huffed out knowing that this would come up eventually; she was too caring. It would end up biting her on the ass.

"Yeah, we did" I whispered looking down at the bed; it was her fault renesmee was like this, all her fault.

I should of killed her when I had the chance.

Renesmee seemed scared to mention the subject, probably because the bitch nearly killed her for jumping to the wrong conclusions

"That bad?" renesmee asked her smile had faded

"She feels awful, she wanted to burn herself in hate" I told her looking into her eyes, and renesmee was smart enough to see through me she leaned forward her face worried

"You didn't" she said coldly and I smirked

"I wish, nah I couldn't do it" I told her quietly and she leaned back down against the pillow

"thank god" she breathed out she took her hands out from in front of her and stretched her bones creaking and clicking but she didn't seem to mind that her eyes focused on her left wrist

"Huh that's strange" she murmured

"What's wrong?" I asked her worried

"Oh it's nothing it's just… I found my black ribbon and I tied it round my wrist…it's gone again" she said sounding disappointed, I knew why it was her favourite ribbon; Mom gave her when she was little to tie her hair out of her eyes when she was running and from then on she's always wore it whenever running or training.

But her thoughts unnerved me; she seemed deeply confused as to where it had gone.

"Don't worry Red well find it sooner or later it turns up it always does" I said pushing her gently to lie back down

"I suppose your right" she sighed "what a day" she said with her eyes closed

"Yeah we go from being the Volturi slaves, to family members all in one day" I laughed and she smiled before drifting off to sleep again

"We should leave her to rest she's still recovering after all" matt said, his doctor side kicking in as I nodded and got up off the bed, Matt left the room quickly leaving the door open for me as I paused to look out the window, you could see the entire forest from up here; I had to admit the view was really amazing I could see all the way to the la push beach from up here even in the dark my sight was still perfect, everything just changed colour slightly.

Suddenly a flash of red caught my eye in the corner of the forest, it was like a red dot zooming through the trees,

My insides froze as I though back to that Citrovia girl today, her bright red hair…and her scent… Wait didn't that Citrovia girl smell like Renesmee today? And wasn't she wearing a black ribbon? Something wasn't right, defiantly not.

"Surprised?" Edwards's voice made me jump slightly

"I forgot how quiet you vamp's could be" I snickered and watched as he sat down next to renesmee again watching her sleep

"It must be confusing for you surely, you hear their minds like I do yet you see different things with your eyes right?" he said and I nodded going to sit down beside him

"the reason they except you, the reason all of us except you into our family so quickly is because, well when we first saw you the idea was in all of our heads, of course Rosalie had different ideas" he said the last line made me growl

"Trust me were all petrified of what to do, but it just feels natural to act this way around you now, like we have always known in a way you were family and the fact that Bella was such a huge part of our family, you wouldn't believe how much I miss your mother Damien, I swear if I would've know I would of been there for you all and none of this would of happened, it's all my fault" he said sounding defeated

"Yeah it is" mumbled "but if you didn't leave mom, you would have never let her keep us, she would have tried to keep us safe and stop anyone killing us because, well mom will be mom. And let's face it you were never going to change her into a vampire anyway, you loved her too much" I said turning my head to look at him, he tore his eyes away from renesmee and looked at me

"It's your fault were alive, you gave us life, how can we ever dislike you? So you left our mom? You see her again someday, you'll get back with her and the family will be complete. I know her, I lived inside of her for crying out loud, she's part of me. Which is why I know she's still out there somewhere fighting for us" I told him honestly and he reached out one hand and put it on my shoulder affectionately

"How do you know so much?" Edward murmured shaking my shoulder gently with a slight smile on his face

"im the son of a mind reader, it comes naturally" I smirked and he chuckled, I yawned then feeling todays traumas all fall down on me at once making me feel worn out

"Come on I'll show you to the spare room if you like" Edward said standing up but I shook my head,

"I was kind of hoping if I could just go get some stuff for renesmee from our flat it that's okay, im sure matt will want to go pick some stuff up tonight as well, well crash at our flat and be back in the morning" I said standing up and stretching

"Are you sure? There's plenty of room here and Alice told me that flat was really tiny" he said sounding worried but I just shrugged

"It's not that bad, its...cosy" I said realising I sounded like a complete moron

"In other words, there's not enough room its boring, it's horrible, and you want something better" Edward said smirking

"Your good" I laughed

"Im a mind reader of course im good son" he laughed making me smile

"nah, it's alright I think we need to be on our own for a little bit, but well back when day light breaks; im sure a run will do us some good too" I said stretching looking outside to realise how cold it might be

"Here take my car, no joy riding" Edward said and I looked down the keys, I had to read the name on it twice before I took a deep breath

"You're kidding?" I looked to him

"Well you could take the Mercedes but I don't think it's your style" he grinned

"You know what dad? I think we're going to get along just fine" I laughed darkly as I hurried to find matt and drive in my father's Aston Martin, god did I sound like a rich spoiled kid, but who cares when you got a set of wheels as nice as that...

The drive home was too quick as I wanted to enjoy the ride a lot longer, but I guess i should of just been lucky to have had a go at driving a car as great as that one. we shut the front door without even locking it as matt and i collapsed on the sofa and let sleep take over us, after all what was out there that could hurt us?...

The next morning after a quick shower and change of clothes, we packed renesmee a few things, and stretched anxious to get back to the Cullen's place,

"Damien remember to lock the door this time" matt said putting bags on the car back seat and jumping in the passenger side

"of course I'll remember that" I snapped at him hearing a sarcastic laugh coming from the car, only it wasn't the only laugh I heard, as a deep females chuckle filled the air for a second then vanished, I shut the door behind me feeling slightly confused and a little scared, as when I locked the door there on the silver handle was a black ribbon tied in a bow around it, that defiantly wasn't there a second ago, I untied it and held it to my nose, Renesmee's scent was on the ribbon. Something was seriously wrong...


	24. Literal Reality

Renesmee`s POV

It was all a dream. I knew any moment I would open my eyes and be back in that flat

I didn't want that to happen but in this world nothing feels real.

I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't hear Damien and Matt, In fact, I couldn't hear nothing around me except the creak of the floor which would no doubt be the mossy coloured carpet of my bedroom, even if I fell through a chaos of pain within my dream, I gained so much more.

And now...it didn't exist, I could sense people in the room, two of them; new.

"Renesmee open your eyes sweetheart" a velvet male voice called to me. Edward, oh god what was he doing here?

Wait does that mean it was real? A deep chuckle fell out of him

"of course it was real now open your eyes, some ones here to see you" he said as I opened them instantly looking for my father, his face hadn't changed since I last opened my eyes; his eyes were careful yet besotted just like his expression which was peaceful and filled with so much love that I didn't care who else was in the room, I had gotten my father.

"come on let's sit you up" he said carefully pulling back the duvet and lifting me up lightly in his arms before setting me down in a sitting position so I could look to who was in the room I could of easily sat up my self but I didn't have time to interrupt him before I was sat up, Esme stood smiling down at me with a tray in her hands, the smell coming off the tray was so delicious my mouth was watering

"Hello darling" she said beaming at me

"Hi " I breathed out watching her motherly expression. She smiled at me with her beautifully full lips that pulled back across her teeth, her lovely face dazzled me with an expression that was all too familiar and all too strange all at the same time.

"I brought you some breakfast, your father thought it would be a good idea" and as if on cue my stomach growled, my head looked to Edward in surprise. He didn't seem fazed by the idea of fatherly words or "dad" or even "daddy" which I hoped.

"You're quick" I said laughing a little at him and he grinned back hugely at me

"Anything for my daughter" that made me smile, tears filling up my eyes, it was all real everything, Esme sat the tray down on my lap, hot fresh bacon and eggs with toast, it smelt so good as i picked up the fork and took a bite, it burnt the back of my throat but tasted really good neither the less, Esme sat down beside me and tucked the hair behind my right ear making me look at her

"You know there's someone else wanting to see you, and I think you should talk to her" I didn't have to be a mind reader to know who that was. My hands froze and I couldn't seem to find my voice, my lips pressed together in a tight line and I could feel the worry of both myself and my father pour over me

"she feels terrible sweetheart, we all do, but Rosalie's not speaking to anyone, she just keeps staring out the window, she's not even speaking to Emmett darling" great that made me feel horrible as tears fell from my eyes

"Esme" Edward warned I could see him shaking his head at her out the corner of my eye

"I'll talk to her, she's my aunt after all and im better today, I can move" I smiled still nervous as more tears fell, Esme looked to me and cupped my cheek with her cold hand,

"She didn't mean it darling"

"I know" I whispered, I pushed the tray aside and pulled down the bed covers, my legs were slightly stiff and the cut on the side of my leg was slightly bruised but apart from that I seemed okay to get

"Um...Edward, can you move please" I asked as he nodded hesitantly exchanging a look with Esme as I pulled myself up off the bed slowly, a flash of pain flew down my right leg but it vanished as soon as

"No" I said reaching out taking a step forward, unfortunately I lost my balance and started to stumble. Luckily, as if by magic, my father moved like lightening as he turned round and caught me before I barely moved.

"let me walk please" I asked and he sighed, his entire face worried but willing to give me what I wanted as he nodded and took hold of my hand, carefully I limbed forward leaning on my dad for support as I hoped out the room

"Hang on" he said quickly moving behind me so he had a better hold on me in case I decided to take another tumble. One of his arms slid around my waist his hand resting on my stomach and the other on the side of my arm so I could walk without any trouble; most of my weight was tilted onto my dad anyway so it didn't hurt to walk so much.

"Better?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Im not a toddler you know" I laughed and he chuckled

"im not taking any chances" he breathed under his breath before he led me along a corridor and up a set of stairs, luckily I had gotten used to walking by then and I stepped out of Edwards hold walking steadily while he followed behind me with his arms out ready just in case, I rolled my eyes at the gesture but didn't mind much, I found it quite cute to tell the truth

"It's this one" Edward said knocking on a door

"go away" she growled, her voice sounded strained and painful, I never knew vampires could get in such a state, he sighed and looked to me wearily, I smiled up at him and pushed the door open, Rosalie was sat in the far corner of the room, her knees were pulled up in front of her chest, her head buried into them; the blonde curls fell over her face so it was hidden.

Edward was quick behind me. But just as quick as he moved, I turned around and shook my head at him, telling him he should wait there; he pulled his eyebrows together and shook his head frantically. As much as I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to; I managed to tap into Edwards mind land froze the muscles in his legs to stop him following after me. Carefully I walked closer to Rosalie.

I knew she would hear me approach, I just hoped she would realise it was me.

"What did I just say?" she growled louder her body shaking, my hopes disappeared at the sound of her voice.

"You said go away" I whispered and suddenly her body jerked to a stop, I had to admit it, I was slightly frightened. I could feel Edward tugging at his frozen stance trying to reach and get in front of me. But I had to show him I wasn't a baby; I could be his daughter, but not his defenceless child.

Slowly but surely she lifted her head up and looked at me, her eyes were full of pain and sorrow, like she had lost a child.

I felt guilty and sick, an odd pain twisted within my stomach and an unnerving feeling of depression washed over me.

I should have just come clean and told them about us straight away, it was my fault Rosalie was like this, all mine.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Edward growled at me, I slowly bent down beside her ignoring my father's comment watching her as she watched me.

"I know where Damien gets his temper from now" I smirked to her gently keeping my eyes soft, she gasped as I smiled at her, knowing all was forgiven she leaned forward and hugged me tightly, it hurt a little but I didn't mind, she was my aunt after all and it was good to not have her hate me.

"Rosalie careful you're hurting her" Edward said keeping his eyes locked on Rosalie's body in case she would do anything funny. It made me smile, he reminded me of how Damien would act if anyone was mean to me, obviously a trait they had in common.

"Please I just wanna talk to her" I said looking to him, Edwards gaze shifted to me his whole body seemed to relax and his glare shifted to a worried gaze

"Okay, ten minutes" he said walking over to me and kissing my forehead, it didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie when he shot her a glare from over the top of my head. He walked out swiftly closing the door behind him

"wow, you got him wrapped round your little fingers in less than a couple of days" she laughed lightly as I smiled down at the floor, I sat beside her now, my legs both facing away from her, but I twisted my torso so I could see her.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered, a cold hand reached out to touch my cheek, her skin was colder than the others in the house; something ironic and unsettling.

As soon as her fingers brushed my face I flinched away, she looked hurt. I swallowed and looked to her.

"Your hands a little colder than I expected that's all" I smiled at her taking full hold of her hand; I could only describe it as an ice cube, yet somehow, it was unnervingly loving.

I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible, it was my fault she was in such a bad state, I should have just told them, it would have saved pain, heart break and a few fractures on my part. I looked to Rosalie's face which was blank. Her eyes seemed distant, I realised why when she squeezed my hand

"How are you doing that?" she breathed and I smiled

"Sorry, Im gifted" I murmured to her

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart it was all mine, I…I can't tell you how much it hurts. I wish I could go back and never do it"

"Yes but if what happened yesterday never happened, Alice would still be in that room and I wouldn't have gotten my father" I said trying to reassure her.

"Besides I've been in worst situations trust me" I giggled and she smiled carefully, lifting her hand again slowly to tuck the hair that had fallen out of place behind my ear, only this time I didn't flinch away

"I can't believe how blind we all were, you only have to look at you and you see Edward and Bella, it's insane even the way your eyes move, there his" she shrugged and I laughed

"You don't know how many people have told me that" she continued to stroke back my hair softly with her hand

"I can't believe I have a niece and nephews, well a niece for now anyway, it looks like the other two hate me"

"Oh no, matt sees the good in everyone, he's too intelligent and too nice to hold a grudge and Damien is...well Damien, he has a temper on him, mom used to say he was as stubborn as you" I laughed and she seemed surprised

"I suppose I gave a very horrible impression of myself to your mother" she sighed

"Mom didn't hate you Aunt Rosalie; she understood where you were coming from, that you were defending your family. Damien does it all the time, it's his number one priority, I know him, he won't hate you either, your part of his family and he can never hate anyone who is involved in that bubble." I told her causing her to smile

"Think hell warm up to me?" she asked and I laughed the irony.

"You don't want to say that in front of him" I smiled, she seemed genially confused

"Why?" she asked and I smirked

"You'll understand soon enough" I said and she just smiled back at me,

"come on let's get you back in bed, your dad is already close to killing me as it is, I don't blame him, but I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders for a little while longer" she said standing up and I bit my lip, I didn't want to go and sit in the room for another day I wanted to be up and moving, that was the only way I could heal better

"Erm… Aunt Rose?" I asked and her entire face lit up with just those two words, like she had seen a new light.

"Do you mind if we just… walk round for a while, maybe take me round the house, after all I've only been here twice" I smiled to her and she nodded carefully pulling me up to my feet, it didn't hurt anymore, but there was a slightly uncomfortable feeling in my right leg still.

Rosalie was worse than my father when it came to my safety, she had one hand round my waist like my dad did, but the other she had round my waist as well like I was a baby learning to walk, I didn't complain though, it was nice to have her close as we walked round the house for a while, I knew my father could hear us as every time we moved a set of footsteps would follow ours into the rooms below I laughed at that

"A little trust father" I called and he huffed before it sounded like he sat down, Rosalie laughed with me

"See? You have him wrapped round your little fingers" as we walked around for a while more, after what seemed like an hour most of the stiffness had gone and I could walk normally without anything hurting me Rosalie let go of me but moved her arm to around my shoulders it felt nice to have a girl as tall as me to stand next to, it made me feel a bit less self-conscious about standing out.

Suddenly the front door burst open and my dopey brother Damien came flying up the stairs with Matt close behind him.

Immediately he was in Rosalie's face.

"What the hell are you doing near her?" he barked his voice had dropped down an octave; he sounded fierce.

"Too damn right I do" he said looking at me, his arm reached out to pull me away but I took a step backwards, moving closer to Rosalie

"Red? What the hell are you doing?" he said turning towards me now

"Don't start Damien everything's fine, we've sorted stuff out, please don't ruin it" I begged

"To hell I won't start Renesmee Emilie Carlie Jalice Cullen!" he bellowed in my face uh oh, guess he was really mad if he was using my full name.

"Oh what would you know?" I snapped at him

"I know that she tried to kill you less than" he quickly looked down at his empty wrist like there was meant to be a watch there

"hey where did my watch go?" he asked coming out of his little temper his voice raising a little, I watched as his shoulders dropped gently and his face became shocked instead of looking fierce.

"I don't know you had it on yesterday right?" Matt asked him and he thought about something for a while, Suddenly Edward came bounding back up the stairs and put his hand on Damien's shoulder

"What was that?" he whispered his face even paler than before

"It was nothing I just ran into her when I went out for fresh air, it was really creepy, and I think she took this" Damien said pulling out a black ribbon which was tied neatly in a bow

"My ribbon" I beamed reaching out to take it from Damien but Edward caught my hand

"Hang on Renesmee let me see it first" he said in an authorities tone, he brought it up to his noise and smelt it "the scent mixed with renesmee is familiar" he murmured looking down to the floor His eyes distant.

"What you trying to remember?" Matt asked looking to our father with a curious open mind

"Well im trying to remember where I smelt the scent, son" he explained crossing his arms and huffing

"Maybe I can help there" matt said and Edward opened his eyes looking confused to him

"How?"

Matt bit his lip obviously nervous about telling him he had some very useful gifts, suddenly his head swung towards me the confused look on it seemed to be a surprised confused look now

"What do you mean by useful gifts?" Edward asked

"well maybe its best we show you, rather than tell you" Damien said slowly shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders over, it seemed matt wasn't the only one nervous, I reached into their minds and managed to spare them a little courage, even with a tiny spark in them they seemed to relax more, they looked to me grateful.

"well we would show you here but for obvious reasons" Matt said narrowing his eyes at Damien "it's safer to show you out side" he said while Damien smirked clearing now over confident, making me wish I never put that feeling in him

"What are we waiting for?" he said "you gonna be okay running Red?" he asked turning towards me a slight look of worry went over him

"Oh yeah im fine now, all better" I said running on the spot

"Sorted lets go" he smiled running down stairs like a two year old

"Emmett!" he yelled clearly wanting to show off to his uncle

"He's so much like Emmett" Rosalie smiled and matt turned to her looking at me first

"Everything okay now?" he asked me and I nodded

"It was just a huge misunderstanding, it won't happen again?" he said sternly to Rosalie, he was just wanting to be a nephew now

"No never "she gasped, and matt twitched his lips before going over to hug her, matt was around the same height as her, maybe slightly taller by an inch he hugged her genuinely and tightly

"It's nice to meet you Aunt Rosalie" he whispered and she smiled holding him closer

"Same to you honey" she said I could hear the joy literally screaming out of her, matt pulled away and smiled crookedly at her

"Listen don't worry about Damien, he's just stubborn, he'll come round eventually and he knows that" matt told her sending a growl form downstairs up wards

"Shut up D" matt said through his teeth causing me to laugh

"You lot coming then or not?" he barked from up the stairs causing us to all sigh and walk down to meet him. He was bouncing on the spot like a toddler obviously very excited now. Emmett stood beside him grinning like a Cheshire cat; it seemed Damien wasn't the only one excited about this.

"Why don't we take them to the baseball field? You're going to need a lot of space to show them your gifts" Alice said coming dancing into the room jasper following behind smiling at her

"You've seen them?" Edward asked, obviously Alice was good at blocking out her thoughts, it helped that we shielded her from him as well though.

"Yeah of course I have, you'll be quite surprised" she smiled at him, Edward must have thought that only Damien and I were gifted and he knew both of our gifts, he just didn't know about the rest of them

"Okay well let's not stay in suspense Alice lead the way" Carlisle said

"Let's go!" she said taking off again, I had never seen so much excitement in such a small person, but it appeared it could be possible , she ran out the door with jasper close behind her, followed by Carlisle and Esme, then Emmett and Rosalie, Damien and matt. I was about to take off on my toes, the tips of them bouncing into the ground jut as my father piped up.

"You gonna be able to keep up?" he asked and I smiled

"I think I'll be okay, I mean it doesn't hurt anymore" I said stretching my limbs, Edward twisted his face to the side concentrating

"Just to be on the safe side let me carry you" he said and I rolled my eyes again

"It's just a couple of bruises I'll be fine" I said

"No, please just for today, just let me worry for you the way I should" he said catching my arm before I could run after my brothers, he stepped in front of me

"Jump on my back" he said and I sighed jumping onto it wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and my legs round his waist

"Okay?" he asked and I smiled pressing my hand to his cheek

_"Yes"_ I said into his mind and he chuckled

"Hold on tight my little spider monkey" he said, a hint of dark humour glistened within his tone as he took off running.

He was fast, lightening quickly but I could run faster. It felt strange; I had never been carried before when running at a vampire speed; the wind whipped back my curls and when I took a deep breath it seemed to linger in the back of my throat making it burn.

After five minutes we had reached a new clearing, it was bigger than the meadow, a lot bigger and the view was amazing, tall thick trees surrounded it and just over them you could see a huge water fall tumbling behind the trees and you can hear it a mile off.

"It's beautiful isn't it" he breathed out and I smiled

"it's wonderful" I said climbing off his back, I looked round the field to see the rest of my family had appeared they all stood round in a square Emmett and Damien threw a ball back and forth to each other while matt looked round at the water fall.

"Come on" Edward said throwing his arm around my shoulders and walking over to meet them in the middle

"So should I be scared?" he asked and I smirked

"A little" I laughed and went to stand with my brothers who everyone was looking at funny

"So...where do we start?" Carlisle asked and each one of us in sync crossed out arms and grinned.


	25. Gifts of Change

"I'll go first" Damien said his grin stretching wider; more than willing to show off his circus tricks.

"Damien, no funny business" Matt growled his eyes quickly shooting to Rosalie in a quick blur.

"I won't" he said his voice raising an octave and he held his hands up in defence

"Good" It didn't go unnoticed that Matt took one more step moving closer to Rosalie, just in case.

"So what talents are you going to show us today then?" Emmett asked clearly amused

"Well im not sure how to show you it without scaring you" Damien laughed and I noticed Emmett was twisting a baseball in his hands; must have been hoping for a match.

"Hey Uncle Emmett pass me the ball for a second" I said and he pulled his eye brows together confused, his lips set in a thin line

"Why?" he asked

"Because I have an idea, please"

"Alright, manners gets you far, you get that from your old man" he winked placing the ball in my hands

I went over to Damien and smiled at him; Almost instantly he knew what was about to happen, he knew not because he was a mind reader, but because he was my brother, and old habits die hard.

Then, in one straight line, I threw the ball into the air.

"Now" I yelled and Damien's hand shot up into the sky after the ball, his fist sparked up with flames and they flew into the sky catching the ball in them, and bringing it back down burnt.

I turned to look at everyone's faces; Emmett's was in shock, his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes wide. Rosalie seemed stunned but she wasn't in the state Emmett was in, Alice who had already seen this just smiled on while hugging Jaspers shoulders, while Carlisle and Esme shared a look of surprise.

I looked to my father, he seemed in awe and held a little ounce of terror on his face, but overall he was proud. It was strange...

"That's so cool!" Emmett cried out a huge smile appeared on his face as he jumped up and down

"yeah and I can read minds to, but only when I want to, got that off daddy dearest here, and I can absorb different gifts but its only limited however I do have shield which is why you couldn't get any read on Alice the last couple of days, she found out about us and...Well we tried to hide it, that didn't work" he chuckled.

"Set me on fire!" Emmett yelled running backwards at a human pace

"Alright" Damien shrugged

"Damien NO!" me and Matt both shouted at the same time as fire flew towards Emmett, luckily Matt was in the way and he shot his hand out and soaked the flames so that they couldn't get to Emmett, this caused everyone to turn and look at Matt who had just finished putting out the flames. He looked up to see everyone's different faces and blushed looking down at the floor

"Oh I get it, your fire, he's water. Opposites" Emmett said

"And he can see the future" Alice spoke up sounding like a proud mother "just like his aunt" she beamed

"And the past as well, I can bring memories forward from people's heads, tell them what I see" matt said taking a deep breath he was glad that his part was done. Then everyone turned to me

"So if he's fire, and he's water...what are you?" Jasper asked me and I bit my lip smiling a little

"It's hard to explain" I mumbled and Damien chuckled

"She's everything!" he said to Damien, "water, fire, wind, and earth, all of them! And she can control people's minds make them do things and stop them in their tracks" I interrupted Damien again sighing

"he's making it sound a lot better than what it is, and it's not that easy to control, it takes a lot of concentration and vie still got lots to learn, sometimes if I try to hard...I end up hurting myself and passing out"

"So that's what that was yesterday" Edward murmured obviously referring to how I froze him.

"Yeah...sorry about that" I sighed

"Show me again" he said taking a step forward,

"Erm okay...start running" I told him

"Dear, I don't think you be able to keep up with him...he's very fast" Esme said worried in case I would hurt myself.

I heard matt and Damien both burst out laughing making everyone look at them. Jerks.

"Oh don't worry nana, im sure shell managed" matt said smiling and Damien was still laughing in anticipation,

"What do you mean by that?" she asked still worried

"Watch" Matt whispered as all attention turned back to me, I looked over to Edward who was now stood with his left foot in front of the other his eyebrows raised at me; I smiled and gave him a small nod. He took off like a bullet shooting out of a gun, he was very fast, wicked fast, as fast as I was, it was hard to make out where his feet were as all I could see was a blur, he ran round the field in a large loop and kept running round in that circle waiting for me to do something, I lifted my right hand up concentrating on his feet.

"Stop" I whispered feeling an electric current being shot threw me, it threw my shoulders forward and jolted me, however at the same time. Edward slowed down very quickly, and then he tripped over his slow pace and fell straight down to the ground. Everyone around me gasped as matt and Damien burst out laughing,

"Whoa, Eddie got stopped by baby vamp? Cool!" Emmett commented; he was worse than Damien. I felt bad then suddenly I rushed over to my father's side and knelt down next to him

"You okay?" I asked helping him up, he was shocked yet he burst out laughing

"Why are you laughing?" I shrieked as he hugged my shoulders.

"aw Renesmee, of course im fine and im only laughing because im just in shock, if I can go that fast and your gift works on me, imagine how strong it could be, you are really talented all of you" he said standing up brushing the dirt off his jacket, he tucked me under his left arm wrapping it around my shoulders as I leaned against his chest while we walked back over to everyone.

"so let me see if I got this right" Emmett said taking a deep breath "okay, Damien can read minds and shoot fire out of his hands, Matt can see peoples past and future and shoot water out of his hands and Renesmee here can control everything and anyone" once he finished he sounded shocked

"Erm yeah and I can also project my thoughts through touch" I said and he looked to me

"Is there nothing this chick can't do?" Emmett exclaimed causing everyone to laugh

"You really are a mini me" my dad said kissing the top of my head as I grinned to him

"She's fast too, quicker than you are" Damien said and everyone's eyes widened

"But that's impossible no one's quicker than Edward" jasper spoke up and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks

"Hmm" dad murmured clearly having an idea.

"Oh dad that's an amazing idea!" Damien smiled his eyes huge looking at me

"What?" me and matt asked at the same time

"how do you feel to a little race renesmee?" my dad smiled down at me and I nodded to him quickly grinning, I loved to run, I just hated it when my hair got into my eyes and made me trip, then I realised I forgotten my ribbon which made me scowl, I wouldn't run without it in my hair

"Renesmee?" my dad called pulling me out my day dream as he retched around in his pocket and pulled out my black ribbon. I smiled hugely at him

"Thanks…dad" I smiled knowing this was the first time I had officially said the word. His eyes flew down to my face as I blushed a little. The adoration radiated off him as he grinned an impish grin.

I tied my hair up in it making a bow at the back of my head and crouched down,

"Ten on red?" Damien asked Emmett quietly and he laughed

"Sure why not" he said and he shook Damien's hand on it

"Count of three?" I asked and Edward smirked and nodded

"One" he started off

"Two" I said

"Three"

That was all I needed as I sprinted forward feeling the wind whip round me,

Wow my father was fast,

But he was nowhere near as quick as I was.

I looked round to see he was a few feet behind me but not too far off from taking the lead, I giggled in delight and pushed myself faster, disappearing through the trees and taking a sharp right, before gliding round one tree and sprinting back into the clearing to a very smug pair of brothers and 6 very shocked vampires. I came to a stop in front of Emmett and Rosalie looking round for my father. He wasn't too far off behind me, but he hadn't left the trees until five seconds ago, in less than 3 more seconds he was beside me, shock written all over his face

"Awe shit" Emmett cursed as Damien chuckled

"Told yer red was special" he gloated as I rolled my eyes,

"It's just speed" I shrugged smiling, hardly out of breath as I sucked in the air. It burnt the back of my throat, but I was pretty sure it wasn't the air that was burning me anymore.

I shifted uncomfortably recognising the feeling of thirst, my teeth started to itch and my sight was getting darker. I was thirsty. And not only had my own thirst registered in me, but so had Damien's and Matts, their eyes now the same shade of black as my own.

My father's eyes looked to me in shock they grew wide and scared. I twisted on the spot my throat growing with fire, but I panicked, fear swept through my already urging veins.

Had I scared him?

"Oh! No no! Renesmee, you miss understand, im just concerned. I didn't know your hunger was so…relative" he told me looking over to my brothers

"Do you hunt?" dad asked us as we each looked to each other confused

"What do you mean hunt?" Damien asked looking just as confused as matt and I.

All 7 of their faces turned into shock.

"But if you have never hunted...how do you get blood?" Jasper asked quite nervous now

"Well we...steal supplies from the hospital or from a veteran; it's the only way we've known, it may be cold but, it stops the thirst for a while" Matt said sounding quite ashamed, I have to admit I was as well.

"I see, I did wonder where most of the hospitals supply of blood was going" Carlisle sighed, he didn't sound too happy but he knew it was necessary

"We only took three packs of A positive that's it, were sorry we didn't know what else to do" I said shrugging my throat was hurting so badly now and I knew Damien and Matt could feel it too.

"That's strange, three packs, that's it?" he pressed and I nodded

"Very strange, it seems fifteen packs were missing, and you're sure you only took three?" he asked his eyebrows were held in a straight line

"Positive" Matt said, it was true the last time we drank out of the packs was five days ago and that was the first time we stole from the hospital.

"hmm I suppose the nurses may be using them for different reasons" Carlisle said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself, I shifted and couldn't help notice the way Damien was stood, his body posture was confused along with his facial expression, it was also worried like he was hiding something.

"D what's wrong?" I asked him and he looked up to me with full black eyes

"Nothing red, nothing, im just...thirsty" he mumbled before looking down to the ground

"Well come my little nephew, lets teach you how to hunt" Emmett cheered squeezing Damien's arm slightly as he grinned

"Erm Emmett maybe we should wait" Edward spoke up his tone worried, I noticed Damien roll his eyes

"Oh please! I'll be fine, I've had a lot worse injuries than some dumb animals trying to take a swipe at me, im a lot stronger than you think" he laughed and I nodded

"yeah he is, I remember one time we were out with our friend and Damien spotted a car, we all were about 5 or 6 looking ad he marched up to it, rolled it into a ball and threw it five miles." im giggled remembering the red Mazda which was made into a football.

" Id love to see that, can you show me?" Alice asked and I smiled putting my hand on her arm and repeating the scene she laughed once it finished

"How cute did he look when he was little" Alice called going over to pinch his cheek making him groan

"aunt alice" he whined as everyone laughed. From the side lines, a silver tone entered the air.

"Can you show me something renesmee?" Jasper asked quietly a small smile sat on his face

"Of course" im breathed out walking in front of him as im placed my hand in his repeating the scene once again and just like Alice his face late up after it amused

"Wow he is strong" jasper laughed and im smiled to him, suddenly the burning in my throat picked up and im cringed

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked and im shifted trying to shake it off throwing my head from side to side.

"Calm down you just makes it worse" he said putting his other cold hand on my arm.

"Hmmm" he said looking thoughtful

"No way" my dad said in deep tone jasper looked over my head

"They need to learn and I haven't hunted in a while either, I have control Edward and if you want I'll take someone with me" Im looked round to see my dad's face, it was tortured and confused, it looked like he was deciding something. With a quick sharp breath his vampire brain seemed to rattle up a decision.

"Okay, but any of them get injured, a simple scratch on one of their heads or knees or hands, and I'll make sure you don't have any limbs left" my dad growled, he could be scary when he wanted to be, but jasper took the threat gently and nodded in understanding

"Emmett" he called and Emmett's face lit up

"Oh sweet I get to go? Jazz you're the man" he cheered before coming over to slap him on the back

"I mean it you two no funny business with them" my dad said his glare looked like he could turn them both into stone

"No problem Eddie your little offspring are in safe hands" Emmett chuckled as he went over and started to explain to Damien how to hunt. Dad turned to Matt

"You gonna be okay?" he asked him and matt nodded

"Should be dent worry if anything was meant to happen it would of popped up in my head remember, we'll be fine" matt smiled and Edward leaned forward to hug him with one arm

"Watch what you're doing" he whispered as he patted matts back twice before letting him go.

"Damien" dad called to him

"Yeah father?" he shouted nearly fully disappearing into the trees laughing like a child with Emmett

"Don't let your uncle disrupt you, and don't do anything stupid! Basically don't listen to emmet" he yelled his voice rising with worry

"Edward, relax they'll be fine" jasper reassured him before my father turned to me

"If you need me at all scream okay? As loud as you can and I'll come running" he said hugging me tightly

"Okay, I'll be fine im with my uncles" im smiled and he sighed

"that's exactly what im worried about" the mumbled as he kissed my forehead twice before letting uncle jasper lead me away into the trees; I could feel his eyes burning into my back as we ran into the trees.

I tried to slow down so that I could follow uncle jasper but it was hard to do, he seemed so slow compared to my normal speed, I guess I had to be patient with them after they weren't hybrids and I was a little too fast.

We stopped when we reached a pathway in the forest

"Okay so what do you know about hunting in general?" jasper asked us

"Well I did my research a while ago and apparently the vampire side in us takes over and it comes naturally to us" matt stated and Emmett looked impressed

"Wow Eddie spawns well doesn't he?" he nudged jaspers side causing him to chuckle

"that's basically it Matt, you just need to find the vampire sense in you and bring it forward into your brain but just enough so that you can rain it back in, red you'll be able to master this, you don't mind me calling you red do you it's just your name is a mouthful as beautiful as it is" he said and I smiled

"Its fine" I smiled to him

"okay then let's get started, now I want you all to close your eyes and take a deep breath" slowly I closed my eyes and breathed in threw my nose, suddenly a strong scent hit me, it was tangy and fresh like oranges in the sun, it made my mouth water and twitch at the same time.

"now focus on what you smell, think about where its coming from and follow it, the rest will come naturally when your finished just come back here okay?" jasper said and I nodded

"Good luck" he whispered before I took off sprinting after the scent.

I felt a rush I have never felt before, it pushed me faster than I thought I could ever go and then there was the rage behind the speed; the rage built up inside of me making the burn in my throat seem unbearable.

A growl ripped through me as the scent grew closer; uncle jasper was right, every human trait in me seemed to disappear in those split seconds as I gave myself into my desires which were swimming round in my head. I stopped when the scent seemed like it was right in front of me.

And there, Just threw the trees, a large buck stood drinking from a lake, the deer must of not heard me approaching, not that it mattered anyway.

All I could focus on was the soft wet thudding of its heart; a sound I had never heard like this before, never had a heart beat been so...appealing, with each glug I could picture it flowing down my throat.

I could see the thick warm blood running through its thin skin, almost like crumb cake melting in the centre. Without thinking I sprang from the bush I was hiding behind and pounced on it taking it by surprise, the deer struggled for a few minutes trying to kick me off him, but his attempts were feeble. I could hear the snap of one of its legs underneath me as my knee jerked into it, acting on impulse I bit down into the soft flesh of the buck; it was easy like biting into butter, and felt the blood spill into my mouth, it was warm and fresh.

I moaned in delight tasting of lemon and orange which surprisingly was rather appetising together. Every muscle inside me broke free, every vein lit up inside me like a livewire and I embraced the dark side I had been unknowingly denying all of these years.

Instantly I began sucking gathering up as much blood as possible, just feeling it run down my throat was a blessing itself.

There was no better feeling that this, the feel of the power beneath my teeth as they ripped through simple skin, the feel of my throat burning not only with heat, but with desire also, and the feel of the blood filling my iron stomach; making me feel more satisfied than I had ever felt after a meal.

The fire in my throat stopped all too soon and the blood was all gone just as quickly. I threw the deer's body off of me and took a deep breath, the inside of me felt sloshy like I had too much to drink but the burn in my throat was gone.

Luckily there was no harm done to me as I stood up and stretched brushing off the dirt off my shoulder; everything felt brand new and fresh, the way my eyes moved seemed a little more quicker and the way I held my self was sharper yet all at once I felt the most relaxed I had ever been in my life. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair letting it loose down my back; I could feel the curls tickling delightfully my back as the ever so slight breeze flourished around me.

I knew Uncle Jasper told me to go straight back after I was finished but I was curious to what surrounded me. So I wandered round through the trees enjoying my new found vampire freedom...


	26. Independently Wrong

Every step seemed more fluid; every twist I made I felt new. I was alone, and it felt great, this was probably the first time I had been alone in years and the new found independence suited my wellbeing.

But after a while the sky was turning a purple blue colour and I decided I should head back. As I took off running I heard a voice. Not one I recognised either, it was a woman's voice, she was speaking in hushed tones and it seemed she wasn't alone. It sounded like it was surrounding me. Slowly I climbed up the closest tree and perched on a branch listening in to their conversation as best as I could.

"Now we know what they're worth to him, he would give his life for them just as he would for the girl, however she has gone missing and they are all he has left so we fight; they will see us coming so we have to make it a snap decision. Don't think about what you've heard or seen because they will use it against you" the women's voice purred.

"And your positive this will work?" a males deep voice rustled threw the leaves

"im sure of it, I have two of their scents, no doubt the third one will smell similar, once they have been exterminated were free of them to do as we please. It's the perfect revenge." I could hear the smile in her voice. Who was she?

"How do you know this?" the male voice asked

"I've been watching them closely all three of them. I've learnt what they're capable of, and how much they mean to their family already. We take one of them out, we take all of them out." were they talking about my family? I leaned closer making the leaves rustle and the tree branch creak slightly

"Shh listen" the woman whispered making me hold my breath my whole body freezing

"It seems we have a spy" the male voice chuckled darkly. That was it for me, I ran as fast as I could not caring what was in my way.

As much I as I had loved my independence, It was time to reel it in.

I bounded over rocks and threw trees till I came to a break in the woods, the ground dipped down into a miniature valley shape, loose pebbles and white rocks covered the small slope while a large river sat between it running a smooth current, on the other side of the river the trees seemed thicker and taller, instead of the cool green feeling this side of the forest created, it seemed warm and brown.

I bit my lip deciding whether to cross over or not, but there was something tugging inside of me at the pit of my stomach telling me this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, the blood that was sat inside of me now seemed to curl at the idea. But then again there were 2 obvious vampire beings chasing me through the forest right now and possibly could be after my family, from what I heard it seemed I hit the nail on the head,

I could hear them getting closer to me by the second. Ignoring the gut feeling inside me I let across the river in one bound and ran through the thick trees, the ground was much more solid over this side and instead of grass it was a murky brown soil which helped me sprint faster. However I caught a scent, only this time it wasn't for my thirst, it smelt like the woodland but had an animal twinge to it, and it was warm in my nose oddly enough. I heard a growl from behind me then as I heard the thudding of the two vampires chasing me, I knew I'd never lose them and there was only one thing I could do. Using most of my speed I sprung up the side of a tree and held onto it. Focusing on the where abouts of the two vampires.

I closed my eyes and thought about them ignoring me as they ran past, making me seem unnoticeable. I focused in on the tree branch trying so desperately to sink into it. But my gift wasn't that good.

I watched closely as they flew past me; the girls hair a brilliant shade of red and the boys a sandy brown, there skins equally as pale as each other as they fluttered through the trees ignoring me as I made them. Once they were far enough gone I climbed down from the tree and ran back across the river, even sitting on that tree felt wrong like I shouldn't be there. Like there was a border to which I wasn't aloud to cross. It was dark out now and I knew everyone would be worried, so I took off running again at full speed back to where I found my kill and just in the distance I swear I could hear a wolf howl...


	27. The Power Of Ten

I found my way back to where my brothers and uncles were, all of them seemed to be in a panic till I stepped out from the trees

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Emmett shouted, it wasn't angry, it was more shocked than anything else his face was too soft for it to show anger he came over and stood in front of me looking at my face then my arms to see if I was hurt

"Im fine uncle Em I just got lost, that's all" I said and they all sighed

"Are you okay?" jasper asked looking at me with wide eyes

"Yeah, hunting's fun" I smiled to him, trying to push back the thought of the terrifying chase

"WHAT!" Damien yelled, crap.

"You were chased? By the red head?" Damien whispered his entire body shaking

"It was nothing really I just...wait what do you mean THE red head?" I asked tilting my head at Damien I felt a jolt of anger register in me along with confusion. Damien shoved his hands in the front of his hoodie and looked down at the floor he shrugged suddenly nervous, matt turned to him confused

"You mean the vampire from my visions?"

"Yeah... I ran into her a while back, I think she took reds ribbon" Damien said rubbing his neck. As fear washed over me. She stole my ribbon and now she was chasing me? Now I knew she was defiantly going after our family.

"I think we better discuss this with dad, see what he thinks on the matter, I was retching through his mind when you two were showing off your gifts, the red head in my vision matches a vampire in his mind exactly down to a Tee" Matt said his tone slightly scared but full on interest.

"Yeah maybe your right" Damien sighed

"What! Are you insane? Edward will kill us if he found out our lil niece here got chased!" Emmett bellowed the look of terror was unfeasible.

"Relax, Renesmee can smooth him out, she is a daddy's girl after all" Damien smirked winking as I rolled my eyes

"That is true, I've never seen Edward calm down so quickly before in my life, he's always had such a temper, but when renesmee was talking to Rosalie he seemed to instantly calm down and didn't want to rip roses throat out, you've got him wrapped round your little fingers so tightly its cutting the blood circulation off" Jasper winked making me laugh

"And if that fails she's got her gift" Damien grinned to him self

"Well what are we waiting for them?" Matt said his tone dark and slightly scared; his eyes weren't focused on anything they just stared blankly into space. I wounded if he was having a vision. Before I could ask we took off running again back to the field where we first showed off our gifts to our family, It was really dark at the moment but we could still see after all what would vampire vision be without that trait? That's when I also noticed my hair was in my eyes... did my ribbon come out when it was running again? I felt a jolt of sadness and also fear mixed in me as I felt the back of my head realising it was nowhere on my body. Instantly I pushed Damien's gift of mind reading away from me so that I could keep this a secret, I didn't want to worry them anymore than what they were already doing.

"Matt you carry red she didn't run on the way here and we don't wanna loose her again" Jasper told him and he nodded as I huffed

"Seriously guys, your being a little over protective don't you think?"

They all laughed at me as matt came over and nudged me with his arm

"Well we do care about you" he smiled at me before I climbed onto his back

"You're Edwards only daughter and half of you is Bella! Of course he's gonna be over protective! besides your father would kill us if anything happened to you or any of you lot to be honest can't wait till you get a boyfriend, he won't have a head after one week" Emmett chuckled

"You think our father will be the only one to react? I'll kill him, I don't want to imagine my baby sister, the girl we both raised in a way, going off kissing some guy" Damien turned a shade of green then a shade of red, I never knew how furious my brother could be over a boy

"I second that" matt growled holding me tighter against his back. Make that I didn't know how furious both of them could be.

"Ha! Me? Love? Those words don't belong in the same sentence" I chuckled as we took off running through the trees again. I buried my head into Matts shoulder and a few minutes later we stopped and I could hear my father's voice a mile away

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled coming over looking at Emmett and Jasper in anger, his nostrils flared, his eyes wide and his lips pursed into a very small thin line

"Relax we just took a little detour there all okay, but we do have something to tell you" Emmett told him in a calming voice as jasper sent a wave of calm over my father unfortunately he didn't relax.

"Jasper" he growled

"Renesmee remember what we said on the field before" Matt whispered and I thought about it for a few minutes watching as my father grew more and more angry at my two uncles I was scared he was going to rip their heads from their shoulders.

"What are you insane? Edward will kill us if he found out our lil niece here got chased!" Emmett bellowed the look of terror was unfishable

"Relax, renesmee can smooth him out, she is a daddy's girl after all" Damien smirked winking, as I rolled my eyes

"That is true, I've never seen Edward calm down so quickly before in my life, he's always had such a temper, but when renesmee was talking to Rosalie he seemed to instantly calm down and didn't want to rip roses throat out, you've got him wrapped round you little fingers so tightly its cutting the blood circulation off" Jasper winked making me laugh

"And if that fails she's got her gift" Damien grinned to him self

"Oh!" I breathed out realising what they were saying; I was the only one that would calm him down when he was angry now. Immediately I jumped down off my brothers back at such a speed it made him fall backwards a few steps Damien put his arm and pushed his back forward so that he didn't fall. I ran to my father's side and wrapped my arms around his torso squeezing him tightly. I managed to dig into his brain and locate the source of anger inside of it, concentrating I pried most of it out even if he was still a little angry at my uncles

"Im sorry daddy it was my fault, I got lost" I explained nuzzling myself closer, his frozen body seemed to thaw out carefully as he wrapped his arms around me and sighed

"it's alright renesmee as long and you and your brothers are safe" he said taking one arm off me and leaning over to place a hand on matts shoulder, he smiled and nodded before Edward removed his hand and placed it on Damien's shoulder who did the same thing. My dad smirked at them both happily before his eyes locked on Damien's who looked like he was explaining something in his head to him. They locked eye contact for exactly 240 seconds before my dad sucked in a breath

"I know I should of told you sooner but I didn't know what was best to do, for red and for matt, I knew she was trouble but I thought she was just passing by, matt had a vision about her a while back but after the ribbon was tied round the door handle, you recognising the scent and her chasing renesmee I don't think it's safe to ignore im sorry dad" Damien looked upset like he had done something wrong. But he hadn't had he? Edward who still had hold of Damien's shoulder squeezed his eyes shut taking deep breaths through his nose, he wasn't angry though

"The woman's name is Victoria you see a long time ago before you were even born, when your mother was human. I took her to watch my family and I play baseball in the field we were in before, however Alice got hold of a vision half way through the game, she seen three vampires heading our way. And among the three was a woman named Victoria who was traveling with her mate who was a man called James. He was a tracker. James caught hold of your mothers scent and as you can imagine his game began." Dad swallowed hard twitching and finally opening his eyes, I noticed matt and Damien had shifted closer to us sharing my father's pain as I clung to his chest feeling the tears build up in my eyes, we had heard this story before, but this time mom wasn't here to tell it.

"As you can imagine your mother tried to protect us all by giving herself up, but I managed to get there just in time, and James was destroyed, after a long time in hospital your mother recovered but Victoria was missing. we never thought for a second she would return looking for revenge and I don't know why she took her time getting here but it seems she's here now, and since your part belle

and myself, she will do anything to see you all killed" I could feel my father's anger and fear mixed into one as he unwrapped his arm from around me and placed it on matts shoulder so that they we were all held in a triangle with me in the middle my arms wrapped round my father's chest still, I looked to matt whose face was crushed and demeans face who was just as strong as my fathers, fear and anger mixed into one. Dad pulled them both close and hugged them to his chest like I was already doing

"We can take her, it's only her alone and there are four of us" Damien said strongly

"Ten" A smooth male voice said from behind us as Edward turned round to see the rest of our family all lined up looking strong.

"She has something against one member of our family and was all involved, we can take her" Carlisle said stepping forward putting his arm on Edward and smiling calmly to his son. I cuddled myself closer to my father and my brothers taking in their scents. It seemed to reassure me that everything would be okay and my worries could be forgotten even if they were lurking in the back of my mind.

"of course well be on our guard and I think it's best if you three move in with us, after all you are family and I would feel safer having my grandchildren under my roof as would your father." Carlisle told us as I let go of Edward and turned to him

"thank you" all three of us said at the same time relieved, we wouldn't have to live in that tiny cramped flat we had been living in

"oh and I've got so many ideas for your rooms, we've already played out the designs for them, renesmee yours is going to be next to your fathers and Damien yours is just opposite hers and matt we put you next to Damien's which is opposite your fathers room so your all connected. Of course we thought that we thought maybe you like something more private but for now this will do" Alice said coming over prying me away from my father and brothers talking so fast that a human wouldn't understand it. She linked her arm threw mine and chatted away, I threw a look behind to them all wanting help but instead I found the three of them smirking at me

"Have fun" Edward said winking at me as I was pulled in doors Rosalie and Esme followed behind leaving the boys outside.

"We thought you could use some girl time, living with 2 guys all your life can have a huge impact on your fashion sense" Alice said and I chuckled

"Aunt Alice...I don't really have a fashion sense" I said shaking my head and she stopped in her tracks her eyes grew wide

"Seriously?" she whispered and I nodded slowly

"yeah, I didn't really have time to decide this stuff, we never had much money and we were constantly on the move for four years, we couldn't stop in the same place for long so I never really had time to shop" I shrugged and apices face turned to shock and sadness

"Oh you poor baby! We must go immediately! you'll need an entire wardrobe if you're going to be a Cullen, we could give you a haircut as well and style it, do your make up for you all that jazz you know" Alice shrieked with excitement jumping up and down.

"Rose go online and well order some plane tickets, New York is great this time of year if were going shopping for an entire wardrobe. Ooo we could go to Paris or Rome, do lunch" she rambled on as I slid down on the couch. I didn't realise just how exhausted I was till I sat down and took a deep breath. Alice continued to chat away clearing organising some sort of shopping trip which included me Rosalie Esme and her.

"..What do you think renesmee?" she asked me making me open my eyes for a quarter of a second till they fell back down again

"good" I whispered hearing six pairs of feet enter the room, I recognised the scents immediately it was Damien and Carlisle first who were talking to each other lost in some conversation about our lifestyle choices, then Emmett and jasper who were shoving each other and giggling followed by matt and my father who were speaking in hushed tones before laughing quietly to them self's

"Renesmee?" Matt asked sounding worried but I didn't really want to open my eyes, it took too much of an effort and I was exhausted. `

"She's worn out Matt" Damien explained to him

"I'll take her up stairs it's not every day I get to tuck my lil niece in" Emmett said and I could hear the softness in his voice. He may have seemed like an idiot but it seemed he cared a lot about the three of us

"Hey dad can we start training then?" Damien asked I could hear the excitement in his voice as Edward chuckled

"Sure why not, jazz you joining us?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice

"I wouldn't miss it brother" jasper said his tone dark but amused.

"I'll be out in a bit, I'll go tuck her in" Emmett sounded like he was closer than before his scent seemed stronger as well, that's when a pair of strong arms scooped under me and I relaxed against my uncle Emmett's chest, it was obviously him, since my father was slightly smaller than he was and my brothers were as well.

"Night Red" Damien whispered before I felt his lips on my forehead

"Goodnight ness" matt did the same thing before his scent disappeared from the room the same as Damien's. I tried to open my eyes slightly as my father came up to me, I could see him threw the cloudiness of my eyesight

"Night daddy" I mumbled just as my eyes closed

"Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered and like before he pressed his lips to my forehead twice, touching my cheek and he was gone. I felt myself being moved and jolted gently as I was carried up two flights of stairs till we reached what smelt like my father's room Emmett carried me over to the bed and placed me down onto it throwing the duvet over me, he pulled it round so that it was more comfortable, before it sounded like he had left. Curiously I opened one eye to find him standing beside my bed with his hands in his pockets looking down on me. He seemed shy but smiling neither the less. With some of my strength I rested my hand on his arm and thought to him

_"Stay with me for a while please"_

I could hear the initial shock as he gasped but rained it in

"okay" he whispered and I felt the bed shift slightly as he sat down beside me, acting on impulse I cuddled into his stone cold chest, resting my head on it. He didn't seem to mind, as I could feel the happiness pouring out of him. He wrapped a big strong arm around me and rested his hand on my shoulder playing gently with the end of a curl in my hair it felt nice as I sighed and fell further into sleep. Emmett, who still had hold of my hand, was obviously watching my thoughts thinking with me as I drifted in and out...

I woke up to the sound of a loud crashing noise just outside the window of my father's room, light poured through it in several different rays hitting the bed sheets making them seem lighter than what they already were. The sun was hot as it beamed down onto my face making my eyes squint at the light before it disappeared behind a cloud. I yawned and stretched feeling my muscles and my limbs become looser as I got up out of bed and looked out the window. Matt and Jasper were stood circling each other in the back garden which consisted of being another ten foot acre of grass, and another huge veranda from the back door. Beautiful but hidden by the trees. I yawned again and squinted looking through the window more closely I realised Matts face was pulled into a snarl, was he going to attack jasper? What had happened while I was sleeping? Immediately I took off in a sprint out the room and down the stairs flying out the house and round the back before matt could even let a growl out


	28. The Forest Stranger

"Matt NO!" I yelled pouncing on him knocking him flying and using my gift to pin him down to the floor numbing and freezing his arms and legs. It was strange though, I tried to find the source of anger in his mind but there didn't seem to be any, just concentration and technique. Confused I tilted my head as I looked to him he huffed and his eyes rolled it also surprised me when Damien Emmett and my father burst out laughing from the porch

"Ness im not going to hurt him, we were training you know, training how to fight" he said trying to move his body, but the hold I had on him in my mind and with my arms were too strong.

"it's okay red he's telling the truth" jasper said his southern accent soothing me of any worry as I let him up, released him from my grip and backed off watching them both as they flew towards each other, I got a little scared at the sight to be honest mostly because I didn't want them to be hurt. I watched in awe as matt dodged every punch and kick flipping uncle jasper onto his back pushing him down to the floor.

"very good, one little problem though" jasper said and matt breathed out looking confused as quickly he switched positions pinning matt to the ground and jasper stood up

"Be ready for anything" he told him smirking making me laugh a little. Jaspers eyes met mine for a second and his lips twitched to the left his eyes narrowed before spreading into a menacing smile

"Renesmee? Would you like a turn?" jasper said and my face late up a huge grin on my face, then my father was in front of me facing jasper

"NO!" he bellowed and Emmett chuckled

"I knew he was going to do that" he laughed and Damien handed him something, probably money.

"Please daddy, I used to fight with matt and Damien all the time. Please? just one go?" I said sticking my bottom lip out and making my eyes droop a little into my famous puppy dog expression, my dad's face was tortured for a moment trying to decide between what was right and what I wanted, but he did have nothing to worry about I was a strong fighter

"Dad she really is" Damien said with an expression that said "please let her do this I want my money back" Edward sighed before smiling slightly to me and then glaring at Jasper

"One millimetre of pain registers in her. and you're gone" he said darkly to jasper as I hugged my father's left arm kissing it once before running to stand in front of jasper. I smiled at him to which he grinned back I could here Emmett cursing as Damien got his money back, he chuckled in delight.

"You ready?" jasper asked and I smirked

"always am" I said deeply before jasper lunged towards me, I had already frozen his arms to his sides as I flipped out of his way, he fell forward unable to move his arms from the position he was in, my hands shot out in front of me as I picked the wind up and threw it towards him making him go flying into the side tree. He disappeared behind a tree and I listened to where his footsteps were going, oddly enough I couldn't here him as I concentrated, then a few seconds I realised I could sense them moving very quickly towards my back, instantly I turned round grabbing his shirt flying him above my head and down to the floor making him grunt in shock. As quick as lightening he got back onto his feet and threw his arms out towards me, just like matt I managed to dodge every punch and kick in my way, spinning round on one foot as the other made contact with jaspers stomach. Once he was fully down on the floor I breathed out and stretched again.

"wow" a single word murmured out from emmets lips just as jasper opened his eyes sensing I was distracted, only I was expecting this as I ducked out of his way freezing his arms again and sat on his stomach

"Be ready for anything right uncle jazz?" I smiled to him and he just sat there blinking in awe

"Brilliant" he said in shock as I smiled to him

"That's my girl" my dad breathed out smiling to me as I got up off jasper and pulled him up to his feet

"That was fun" I laughed and he smiled warily

"Your very talented... it's kind of intimidating"

I shook my head at him before we walked over to the rest of my male family all except Carlisle who must have been at work

"I forgot to say good morning" I said standing behind Damien as I ruffled his hair, he scowled

"You do it to me all the time" I chasted and he smirked looking down at the table

"So what are the plans for today?" I said sitting down next to him and Emmett yawning

"Well..." Dad said rubbing his neck like Damien would do if he was nervous.

"MAKE OVER!" Alice's voice sounded like a high pitched alarm bell as she screamed from inside running out to stand beside me, her hands were on my shoulders just as my stomach growled very loudly my dad smirked before walking over to Alice and putting his arm around her pulling her away from me walking her over to jasper

"maybe later Alice, let my little girl eat first" he grinned to me as Esme came out side and put a plate of food down in front of me again it smelt great.

"Dad, im nowhere near little im nearly the same height as you" I laughed taking a bite of my toast

"Yes but still you'll always be smaller" he chuckled leaning over to kiss my forehead

Once I had finished eating Alice was instantly at my side and pulled me away from my father and brothers back up the two flights of stairs and I was sat down in front of Rosalie vanity mirror, she handed me two sets of towels and a bag of toiletries before pushing me into the bathroom

"when you're finished put on this and these" Alice said holding up a gold silk dressing gown that would stop just above my knees some fresh underwear and a pair of fluffy boot-like slippers setting them down on the toilet seat, it made me wonder why vampires even had bathrooms apart from the bath or the sink what else could they use?

I leaned over the bathtub and turned the shower on full, undressing from my tracksuit I folded it up and placed it down under the towels and the bath robe Alice had played out for me. The water felt good on my skin, it hurt a little at first considering some of the cuts underneath my shirt were still showing but the hot water soothed me slowly relaxing my muscles and getting the dirt out from my hair and under my nails. Once I felt clean I go out of the oversized shower and dried off opening the window to let the steam out. All of a sudden a scent hit me stronger than before, it was fresh like someone was just outside the window and it wasn't one I would recognise easily either, I held my breath as I hurried to get changed into the clothes (if you could call them that) Alice had given me and held my hand up to the window. My skin which had been red hot from the shower was now turning an icy cold as the scent burned in my nose; I couldn't hear anything except my own heartbeat thudding loudly in my ears. Then a voice from outside the door made me jump

"Renesmee? Is everything okay?"

I breathed out in relief, Rosalie was near now and all my fears seemed to disappear as I hurried out the bathroom.

"You okay?" she repeated seeing I slightly flustered

"Yeah it's just...I caught a scent before in the bathroom, it wasn't one I recognised and it smelt like it was right outside" I whispered and suddenly my father was crossing the room entering the bathroom and opening the window fully taking deep breaths

"Renesmee was right someone was here, it's not someone I recognise either. IL go search around for a while, Rosalie you keep renesmee and the boys here JASPER, EMMETT" he shouted leaving the room just as fast as he entered.

"I wouldn't worry, he usually did this with Bella, one thing slightly strange and boom, world war three" she giggled trying to calm my nerves down as Alice re-entered the room looking thoughtful

"What's wrong Aunt Alice?" I asked her, she seemed to snap out of it when she looked at me

"oh its nothing, come on let's get you ready" she smiled to me sitting me down in the comfy white leather chair that sat in front of the mirror, I watched as Rosalie stood behind me playing about with my hair and Alice danced around the room going from wardrobe to wardrobe to different clothing and make up kits, when she had chosen a brush or a colour of eye shadow shed rush in front of me and dust it over my eye lid quickly before returning to do another graceful dance around the room picking something else out. I felt relaxed here as they worked round me, like I could fall asleep again even though I was nowhere near tired. I felt apices cold hands moving fast over my body as she managed to dress me as well while was still sitting down, I didn't mind I was comfortable.

"There you go, perfect" Alice beamed as I opened my eyes and sucked in a breath. The girl in front of me was beautiful, so beautiful, impossibly beautiful, and even more beautiful than Rosalie if that was possible. Her eyes were a liquid gold like warm butter they were surrounded by a full set of thick long black lashes and light grey eye shadow that got darker as they grew closer to the beginning of the lashes which seemed to touch her pearly white cheeks that gave off a pink glow when she blinked. Her lips full and plump a shade of a light pink as well which seemed to make her more beautiful and a little seductive. The best feature was her hair; the soft auburn brown locks seemed to fall in soft big neat waves that were all exactly the same smooth style, nothing messy about her, not a hair out of place.

The clothes she was wearing seemed to make her look like she was a normal girl but an incredibly beautiful girl at that, she wore a dark red long sleeved top that showed off her perfectly structured chest and exaggerated her curves more it fell off one shoulder showing her soft white skin again and a black bra strap, some letters were sat just by the side of her hip in gold they were "YSL" standing for Eve saint Laurent. There was gold around the edges of the shirt as well it seemed to catch the light making it glitter. On her legs she wore a pair of black jeans with a red and gold label on them, it sat on the back of the genes which of course she filled out perfectly and the design was one I recognised instantly, Prada. My favourite part of her outfit had to be the boots, they were beige and made out of sawed, the bottom of the jeans tucked into them perfectly making the beige stand out more, they seemed to go up as far as her shin with beige, grey and white fur hugging round them as they went up her legs. She was flawless, she was perfect. And she was me. After 5 minutes of staring I finally found my voice

"Wow" I murmured watching as my reflection mirrored my image

"Beautiful" Carlisle's voice took me off guard he was stood in the door way with a soft look of awe on his face, he cleared his throat

"I see your aunts make good use of your spare time, but if you girls wouldn't mind id like a quick word with renesmee if that's okay" he said still smiling to me and I nodded

"Of course" I said more clearly than my last word I had spoken. I walked over to Carlisle and followed him up onto the second floor into his office

"How are you dear? Everything okay?" he asked as I sat down opposite him by his desk

"Everything's fine, perfectly normal. Well as normal as it can get for a hybrid" I giggled and he chuckled slightly with me

"I see, your brothers matt and Damien, they have all gave me some DNA samples, just for medical reasons so I can see what there allergic to what they need, when they need it exacta extra" he said waving his hand slightly in the air

"And you want me to do that?" I asked tilting my head

"if you wouldn't mind, it's just well as you can imagine, your father isn't the only one concerned about your health and wellbeing, and since im a doctor I just wanted to run some tests, to get your back ground information just in case something happens" he told me in a calming ton

"Sure no problem what do I have to give?" I asked and he stood up walking over to the filing cabinet pulling out a box, with the word vaccine tube on it.

"Okay" I nodded weakly as he came and stood over me kissing my forehead once,

"It is over before you know it sweetheart" he said soothingly as he rolled my sleeve up my arm. I closed my eyes tightly and cringed preparing for the worse as I felt the needle being pushed into my arm. I defiantly had worse in my life, and it was only a tiny prick I guess. I could feel it sucking a small amount of blood out of my arm and into the tube. It hurt a little, stinging slightly as he pulled the needle out of my skin and placed a cotton ball over my arm

"How can you stand it?" I asked and he looked up to me in surprise

"You mean the blood? It's just a spec renesmee and you are my granddaughter after all I would never risk your safety for something as horrible as my own desires" he said firmly

"No I mean in general, how can any of you? When my brothers and I first went to school it was our first time being amongst humans like that, there scents were really strong that I had to control Damien for a while" I said and he laughed under his breath

"I can imagine, renesmee how do we become good at anything? After all nothing is perfect without..." he said waiting for me to finish the sentence

"Practice?" I asked and he nodded

"yes, we have all just had nearly over 100 years of practice at being around blood, your aunt Rosalie was the best at self-control, then I think mine and your fathers are pretty much the same level." he said placing a small plaster over my arm and rolling my sleeve down.

"There you go all well" he smiled at me and I returned it.

"Renesmee!" Alice shouted and I sighed no doubt she wanted to play about with me more, Carlisle chuckled

"You'll get used to it"

Alice opened the office door and wandered over to us putting her hand in mine, suddenly her face went blank her hand froze in mine like she was a statue, Alice's eyes locked on the desk edge in front of her for half a minute before she blinked and looked to me tearing her hand away.

"erm I'll be...I'll be right back" she stammered before zooming out of the room leaving me very confused, I looked to Carlisle whose face was similar but more relaxed, he shrugged it off in less than a few seconds and smiled neatly to me

"Don't worry about it, your aunt is...slightly strange" he mumbled smiling as he cleaned up his paper work,

"I know, I know matt used to do the same thing when he was younger, it used to confuse us. Erm is it okay if I go for a run I promise I won't go far I think I lost something yesterday and I just want to see if I can find it" I asked and Carlisle nodded

"I don't see why not" I grinned to him, quickly hugging him and kissing his cheek

"Thank you grandpa" I smiled as I took off out the room

"not too far Renesmee" he called after me as I sprinted into the woods searching for the way to the baseball field, after a while I picked up Matts scent, it was defiantly a day or so old, this meant I now had my trail to the baseball field and I sprinted along the different routes till I found the clearing, it was slightly windy today and it was defiantly going to rain at some point so I knew I had to work fast. I followed the same route I took with jasper and Emmett and came to the break in the trees where I had found the deer. I could smell their scents here too, the strange dangerous scents that burnt my nose out of fear and rage. Victoria and partner, luckily this wasn't fresh either and it seemed they had not been here since yesterday which calmed my nerves about following their sent to the river. It was just the same as yesterday the water glinted a sparkling silver and splashed in several different ways against the rocks around it The horrible feeling was back again like I was intruding in someone's house at night I felt like I shouldn't be here or even belong here that didn't mean I was going anywhere fast. I looked up to the trees and spotted the object to which I had travelled all this way to find, my ribbon. It was swaying lightly in the breeze from side to side. All I had to do was just cross the river to retrieve it, but as soon as I leaped into the air a terrifying growl threw me off and sent me tumbling into the small river below soaking my jeans and shirt I gasped in horror as the animal like growl continued to get louder and louder till it sounded like a group of tigers or lions, but there was no lions or tigers down here in forks whatever it was didn't really frighten me so much, it was just the initial shock of it all that surprised me. Jumping out the river I made the wind whip round me quickly so that the heat constricting off of it dried my clothes in less than 30 seconds flat. I took another breath and leapt into the air again only to be tackled to the ground by someone. A familiar yet strange scent clouded everything else, I gasped at the initial shock not finding the strength to breathe out. I couldn't move as my body flung to the ground with another body falling down on top of mine forcing the air out of me, I panicked and using my gift and hands I threw the body away from mine with such strength that it flew into 5 trees breaking them all before coming to a stop. I heard a groan as the body stood up and shook its head. I couldn't see it properly but I knew I was stronger than whatever it was, I could feel it, there was no heart beat either, so they were obviously a vampire. My breathing stopped fully as I heard it getting closer, a strange sound gurgled in the back of my throat as I growled out loud and dropping into a protective stance ready to pounce on my victim. My teeth locked together as I shone them to the new vampire, I wasn't one to be messed with. I could see a cloud of what looked like blue smoke floating towards me. This vampire had a gift. The blue smoke-like substance crept towards me; I could feel them throwing it near me as I pushed the smoke away with my mind. What I didn't expect was to hear the voice that came out of the vampire

"You're stronger than before" he whispered. And everything went black.


	29. Threat Number Two

When I came round my head was still spinning and I noticed I wasn't in the same part of the forest before. It had grown dark out and very cold where ever I was.

The feeling was stronger than before; the feeling that something was terribly wrong and I shouldn't be in this place, but at the same time I felt comforted and safe here, like there a rose behind the thorns.

"Well, looks like someone's finally decided to wake up" an American voice, chuckled, it was smooth like my uncle jaspers and secretly kind.

"Wow thanks Renesmee" the voice said and it was only then I realised a cool icy hand was holding mine his fingers entwined with my fingers. I gasped quickly using my gift to push him away into the tree beside me.

"Hey, it's okay" he hushed me running to my side again as I was about to scream when all of a sudden his ice hand covered my mouth and his eyes bored into mine, They were red; subtle with a hint of darkness in them.

I knew them immediately. I had known them since I was born.

"It's me" his voice which sounded so beautiful made fresh tears spring to my eyes and roll onto his hands.

"Long time no see huh" he smiled a smile that I hadn't seen in over 4 years

"Alec" I whimpered my throat growing tight as my heart sank.

"Alec" I yelled hysterically pulling him closer to me, keeping my eyes on his. The tears fell down my face in thousands "Alec" I continued to whisper his name over and over again taking in his scent, no wonder I didn't recognise the scent when it was outside the family home or in the woods. Because it hurt too much to remember and right now i was in agony, more and more tears fell out of me as I cried my throat hurt from all the sobbing and my head was killing me.

"Renesmee! Ren, shhhhh calm down" he said his face serious and scared as I struggled to breathe

"Why...how...I don't..." Was all the words I could get out of my choking throat.

"It's alright" he told me and I took a deep breath, he cupped my face in his hands getting me to look in his eyes

"It's okay" he said as I calmed myself down

"Why are you here?" I whined and he smirked a little

"To see how you all are, to know if you're safe, and look at you, your so...beautiful...too beautiful to be called beautiful, beyond stunning" he said his voice slipping into a trance like state. I shifted uncomfortably away from his gaze as he ran his red eyes over my body. Suddenly Alec's eyes didn't seem to familiar to me anymore and a strange foreign expression wavered over his features. His snapped back to mine and he seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry" he mumbled standing up and turning to face the trees. He sighed.

At first I hesitated, but I couldn't stop the words dripping out of me.

"How's mom?" I whispered and he froze his shoulders tight. The air around us grew thick and reality hit me hard.

I immediately imagined the worst as tears spilled over my eyes again and my chest tightened like all my ribs had snapped and was now stabbing at my lungs punching my heart

"She's dead isn't she?" I gasped cupping my mouth with my own hand to hold in the scream

"No no no!" Alec said sighing shaking his messing hair from side to side

"she's managing, there was an incident after you left... it's best not to go into detail, but Aro has her safe" he said reassuringly.

Aro had my mother? And Alec was okay about this?

Suddenly my vampire instincts flew back into my veins just like when I was hunting, and I couldn't stop myself from lunging at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said my voice deep and throaty still snarling. My breath hitched and my voice seemed to come out in a strange new strangled sound.

Suddenly Alec became ridged underneath my grasp.

"Renesmee I wouldn't do that here" he whispered frantically his eyes darting from left to right as I shoved him further into the tree. My gift seemed to make my hands burn with power as I held him tighter in my grip till he winced; it felt…good.

"Tell me now Alec!" I all but nearly screamed in his face. The force overwhelmed me in a way I had never felt before, the power beneath my grip made him cower down beneath me. And I liked that. I liked that I wasn't weak in front of him, I liked that I could show him I had grown up.

I liked the thought of my own actions being able to weaken him.

It was a sick thought, I know, but the pleasure of my gift seemed to over shadow any other rational thoughts I was having; and that all but frightened me.

Suddenly, every sound came whizzing back into my ears like waves crashing down onto me. And I noticed one in particular; it was a familiar growl coming from the west side of the trees.

my heart nearly stopped just as time did.

Alec ran his hands over my shoulders and stared down at my face. I didn't move; paralysed by the vibration of the growl that was coming towards me.

"Run" Alec whispered as I took a deep breath and looked to the trees

"Renesmee, run" he said much more loudly and with so much authority that I decided to obey his command.

I took off into a sprint hearing the sound of four large feet stomping after me; it was quick whatever it was.

Faster than a normal vampire would be.

Luckily I wasn't a normal vampire though, so I pushed myself faster sending a surge of wind behind me as I heard a tortured howl and the sound of four more joining in on this hunt.

I screamed out loud; forgetting what and where I was now as I could only focus on the two creatures with four legs that were defiantly not normal animals or even vampires.

Taking another deep breath I turned sharply flying up onto the branches above me and concealing myself within them.

I tried not to make a noise; I held my breath deep down in my chest and froze every single muscle that fear hadn't paralysed already.

I looked down hesitantly, hoping that whatever it was had moved on.

But as quickly as I looked down, a flash of black and grey blurred in my eyes moving at an inhuman speed. Before it whipped round another corner.

That's when I seen it.

My black ribbon swaying on the branch the same as before, in the same place as Id left it. Carefully and quietly, I moved to the end of the branch Id perched on trying to move stealthy through the thick trees. Id managed to jump about three branches when sadly I realised I had run out of branches; my ribbon was unreachable.

But it wouldn't stop me.

I don't know why I was so determined to have it; after all it was just a ribbon, but deep down I knew it wasn't just a ribbon, it was a little piece of mom that I culd keep safe with me, it gave me the small memory of happiness that kept me strong and in place.

I couldn't give that up. Not now.

I leaned out as far as I could go, feeling my muscles pull and moan as I streached them with all my might out; but it was still no luck, I needed to be further.

I backed myself up as far as I could go standing on the balls of my feet before I tried again pushing my body out and twisting it unnaturally to try and gain length.

However; even with my attentive grace, I was still human, and I was my mother's daughter.

My foot twisted too far and too unnaturally as it curled around the branch making me loose my footing; I stumbled forwards slightly, but far enough to grab my ribbon in my hands, and also loose grip.

I came tumbling down on the opposite side of the land in a clump, the wind knocking the breath out of me. I heard the sickening crack of my shoulder as it made contact with the ground causing me to hiss in pain.

Another fracture.

I could still hear the growling from behind me over the river; obviously still looking for me, but then I remembered who id left over there.

"ALEC!" I yelled my voice wavering a little as fresh tears sprang to my eyes. No answer.

"Alec please!" I yelled my voice straining over more tears before I heard a groan

"ness?" his familiar voice called before another growl ripped through the air followed by a blood-curdling scream.

I covered my ears for the sickening ripping sound, then smoke filled the air and the sound of 4 men chuckling like school boys flooded my system. I curled myself up in a ball and let a sob rack out of me.

I knew what that sound was.

I knew it anywhere.

Alec was dead.


	30. Howling Shock

"RED!" Damien's voice pulled me out of my broken Sob; I looked for him through flooded eyes as he bounded into my sight and to my side, he noticed the fresh tears rolling down my face.

"Renesmee? Renesmee what's wrong are you hurt?" he asked me and I shook my head, resting my hand on his arm, looking to where the smoke was coming from.

I showed him everything that had happened, there was no need for this touch, but I simply needed his comfort. I needed to make sure he seen everything.

I needed him to feel this hurt.

I watched on, as his body started to shake with anger; I could feel the heat in him rise up as his face turned cold,

"Renesmee, take a step back" he growled and I did what I was told again; I wanted those creatures to pay, I didn't care what they were or who they were, they deserved it; an eye for an eye right?

Damien's entire body sparked up in flames as he yelled out in anger and sent them all across the river burning the trees in their way. He seemed to be controlled by his anger as he flew more flames into the trees burning them. Suddenly I heard a huge whine of pain coming from the opposite side of the forest which was now blazing. My feelings brought me back into reality in that moment, my anger evaporated, a new feeling sprang through my veins as I realised I didn't want any of them to die, I didn't want them to suffer for this.

Revenge would never bring Alec back.

"Damien that's enough!" I said sternly but I don't think he heard me over the roar of the fire.

I panicked then as the whine grew louder and more painful, my emotions pushing me left right and centre between honouring my family and saving a murderer.

Acting on instinct I flew over the other side of the river to see what was wrong and if I could help.

From above me I could hear the cracking of a branch and when I looked up I seen it falling towards me. Gasping, I jumped out the way of it as it came crashing down into the forest floor blocking me inside.

The whining noise grew closer as smoke filled my nostrils when I breathed in; it caught me off guard as what should have been a deep breath turned into an itchy scratch like feeling like nails been dragged down the inside of my throat.

I knew what I was doing was reckless, but somewhere in me I knew it was the right thing to do.

I coughed using my sleeve as a mask as I started to run through the forest. the sound deeper lead me into the trees struggling to breath now as I coughed most of the smoke up but just as quickly I inhaled it again.

Luckily, There seemed to be a break in the trees making me stop and look round; the smoke was thicker here; harder to see through and I knew I was running out of oxygen fast, but somehow I couldn't leave, my feet willed me forward as I took in what looked to be a large figure mashed together on the floor; it looked to be a huge bear like figure lying on its side panting badly, but I knew it wasn't a bear; it was far too big to be a simple grizzly.

Moving closer I observed it more carefully, as suddenly, through the smoke, its large brown eyes bored into mine.

It wasn't a bear, it looked like a wolf but it was way too big to be a normal sized wolf; it couldn't be. The fur on its back a thick sandy brown colour but on his side a large red wet patch covered most of it. I tried not too hard to focus on that part as I returned back to his large eyes. There was something oddly human when he looked to me.

I reached out to look at his mind only to find it seemed to be connected to something, a string of something like a network system. Rather complicated and rather detailed. Like outside thoughts creeping into his mind.

He barked at me and flashed his teeth trying to fend me off; getting the impression I was going to hurt him as I zoned back in on the situation. I looked down over his head back to the wet patch on his side to see 3 long deep cuts on his body heavily bleeding, I smelt the air trying to find the scent but somehow, I repelled the blood instantly; it smelt terrible! There was too much of wet animal scent mixed to it plus the smoke that filled the air tinged it ever so slightly causing my noise to incline away from the smell.

Carefully I took a step towards him, focusing back in on my breathing now as the wolf continued to howl. Again it seemed almost...human with its emotions, it understood what I was doing in a sense and it frightened him.

"Im not going to hurt you" I called over his howl and it cut short as his eyes crossed to mine confused. I must have been going insane!

"You can understand me can't you? I can help you" I said honestly trying to prove my point but he seemed to be disbelieving me. In a short moment, I feared for my life so I threw my gift on him, freezing his muscles so that he couldn't move and locked his jaw together so that he couldn't bite, sensing this he began to show more fear and panic as I now was stood beside him so close I could feel the heat pouring off him and onto me.

Quickly I focused back in on the network his mind held realising that he wasn't alone in their, odd strings of others thoughts shot through it and they seemed to burn with fear too. They were moving, very, very quickly; it made me dizzy in a sense. I knelt over his cuts and placed my hand just on top of one, he let out a large whine his eyes squeezed shut

"Im not going to hurt you I can help" I told him and closed my eyes concentrating.

I knew I was low on my hydration levels, but this was more important. I focused hard, as hard as Matt did when he did this as I forcefully pulled as many water cells as I could to the top of my skin feeling it pool into my hands.

I managed to spill some of it onto his cut as well as push away the wind to blow smoke out of my eyes and help dry the blood to stop running into his sand coloured fur. I reached deeper down into his mind locating the source of pain and bringing it forward in my head as I managed to pull it out of him so that instead of being in pain, he was numb. I watched quickly again as the wounds also closed in slightly so that not more blood could fall out of his body and I managed to clean some of the blood off his fur using water that was dripping off my fingers.

The wolf wasn't panicked anymore; he seemed to be just staring at me in wonder as if to say, "Why did you do that?"

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you" I whispered, but reality hit me like a punch in the chest.

My water levels sunk even lower as a headache grew behind my eyes aching and pulling there, there was also the adding impending heat that seemed to dry me out even more making my feel weak and brittle.

More smoke poured into the air, from above the wolf I heard a large snapping and crunching sound as I looked up to see another branch about to fall on the wolf, I gasped again inhaling deeply and painfully as another surge of smoke choked in my wind pipe.

I whined a little as I grabbed the part of the tree with my gift flinging it away and into the side of another tree. I felt weak again coughing away as the flames tickled my legs. I hissed and stepped backwards away from them falling to the floor. And against the wolf.

The heat was unbearable now as I felt every bone in my body trying to pull it away. I didn't have any other options left; I was too weak.

I stayed down on the floor puffing and coughing trying to stop the pain as my chest that seemed to grow tighter.

The sandy wolf relaxed as best as he could into my side and nudged me gently. He seemed curious now as he kept his head over my lap looking at me worriedly.

Suddenly, unfortunately another large growl erupted from the other side of the trees and out stepped 4 more large wolves, their colours and shades varied as well as size. The largest stood near the back; a russet red colour and his fur seemed longer than the rest of the wolves fur, I couldn't see its face however, as it was blocked by a silver grey coloured wolf who was growling furiously at me, bile seeping off of its teeth. It seemed to be the angriest wolf out of the rest of them; beside it a black wolf stood as he barked at silver and made him take a step back.

Alpha.

I thought, I remember coming across this in a book not that long ago, Matt had given it to me to read during the flight here; was that a hint from him?

Next to him stood a chocolate brown wolf that looked to me with a confused tortured look in his face, like he was deciding the lesser of two evils.

"Please" I whispered feeling the sting as my eyes pricked with the only water I had left in my system. The sand coloured wolf had backed away and hid behind chocolate now, as if ordered to by the black wolf.

"Im not here to harm you" I whined scrambling to my feet just as the silver wolf came over and pushed me into the nearby burning tree, I gasped at the pain as the wolf smirked a little before the black wolf barked again. I closed my eyes trying to collect a clean breath before I opened them looking into the smoke cloud that was choking me slowly

"Please" I whispered one word out before my face fell to the side looking for the huge black wolf who was now nowhere to be seen.

"How do we know you're not the enemy?" a very deep male authoritive voice called, initially I panicked and tried to turn my head whining when I couldn't. Then another scent washed over me. It was unfamiliar and made me slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't" I whispered "but don't you think if I had the strength I would have tried to run away by now?" I stretched hearing the bones in my back crack. I opened my eyes to see a very tall man leaning over me; his skin was a dark caramel colour and his hair black as night. Somehow his face seemed tortured like he couldn't decide what to do; suddenly I heard a loud growl followed by apices voice

"Damien! Matt! no!" she screamed as I heard to loud thudding sounds and what sounded like feet flying towards us, they seemed to be going nearly as fast as I could go normally. I looked to the man standing over me; he looked to be in his late twenties now all the pain on his face gone and confusion clouded over it. Then he body was knocked away from mine and in his place stood Damien, his face fierce as he snarled to all the wolfs. And just as they would, they snarled straight back, the silver wolf tried to take a step forward but it looked like he couldn't, his body jolted just as matt stepped in front of me and Damien

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" he whispered and the wolfs eyes widened. the sand coloured wolf was now being pulled behind the ruddy brown one by silver, a loud groan came from the trees as out stepped the black wolf again...weird. all of them seemed to stalk towards us now the same growling face on each of theirs as my eyes flicked to each different wolf, none of them really concentrating on me as I breathed in another deep breath of smoke as it choked in my throat, then I realised I wasn't the only one, Damien was now on his knees next to me coughing while matt had stopped breathing all together, he just stood there his gaze looked on painfully

"Damien" he murmured now realising he was on the floor, matt raised his hand to the sky and looked up to the trees; he finally took a deep breath choking on it as more flames tumbled to the ground. His fist shone with a blue light before water poured out of it and flew up left right and centre at such a speed and power it could of killed a human, the water sloshed and swished about the place as it put the flames out carefully, sadly the air didn't clear so much, the wolves just seemed to stand there unable to move, I had just noticed this as they had not moved since the guy had been thrown into the tree. Then I realised it was me stopping them from attacking, I was using my gift without even noticing now. It was stronger than I thought; I could feel them all in my hold when I thought about it now. Each of their legs trapped under my gift, frozen in place. I knew that if for one second I thought about letting them go, they would attack without hesitation, I could feel it in their minds, and they aimed to kill us all. Once all the flames were out I could see through the thick cloud of smoke that this part of the forest was ruined. The grass and the leaves were burnt to a crisp and anything that was once green and alive wasn't any more.

"I'm sorry" Damien spluttered as I could feel my hold on the wolfs slipping now, it was getting too hard to hold onto it. Like I was being pulled away from it, or it was being pulled away from me. I whined and twisted myself trying to reach for it but somehow, I couldn't. My gift wasn't in reach it was in my mind as I felt each wolf pressing against it now moving their feet forward slowly. I coughed again, just as matt fell to his knees beside me. Damien who had seen all this in my head rose to his knees as well

"We have to get out of here" he choked, quickly his eyes skimming to the wolves who were moving slowly towards us now like the barrier which they had been behind was breaking.

Matt grabbed one of my arms loosely and pulled me up to my feet. slowly I stumbled and fell to the floor twice, needing clean air but being not able to find any, just like Damien and Matt. I whined again just as I fell to the ground and something in my mind seemed to be pulling away from me quicker than before and I could hear the wolves feet gaining more freedom as they moved quicker, Pulling through the trees we managed to find the clearing where the river was, only to see all our family all hunched together, Edward was thrashing in Emmett's arms violently while Emmett stood there with of pain over his face. Rosalie was being stopped by Carlisle and Esme while Alice and jasper both were taking deep breaths there feet in the water, like they couldn't cross that part of the land.

Was I stopping them? Defiantly not, I couldn't feel there body's in my now paper thin grasp as I heard the wolves feet getting quicker and quicker

"Why are you just standing there help us!" Damien said as he stumbled forward a few feet dropping to his knees, his anger flared again and I knew it was only minutes before he blew up in flames again.

"Damien stays calm" I whispered.

That was it for my breathing, I couldn't take any more as with one last deep breath, something snapped in my head and I gasped out as I felt my gift completely collapse in on me, that was it for my father. He had freed himself from Emmett's grasp and jumped over the river instantly coming to our sides, he managed to pick matt up in his arms

"Emmett" he yelled his voice low and authoritive as he carefully threw matt up into the air.

Emmett bounded up the tree and caught him safely in his arms, before setting him down on the ground as Alice and jasper ran to his side kneeling down next to him. Jasper started pumping carefully on his chest making him breath Alice grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it gently

"Matt? Matt can you hear me?" she called frantically as he coughed and spluttered. I could hear the wolves feet getting closer now, there minds seemed angrier than before like something else had happened to upset them.

They were just meters away. Milliseconds if not that, Dad did the same thing to Damien as Emmett caught him and put him on the floor as rosily came over and started sobbing, it looked like Damien was reassuring her everything would be okay.

I couldn't taste, smell, hear, or see much any more as my head rolled about the place everything was cloudy like the thick smoke, my lungs burned for something moist yet I was too weak to get anything

"Shh I got you" my dad said frantically just as a loud growl ripped through the trees and just centimetres away.

The wolves were lined up.


	31. Panic In The Woods

My dad's feet froze on the ground. His eyes grew wider and wider as he read the minds of each wolf. Suddenly he turned quickly just as the silver wolves head lunged forward his teeth on show as he opened his wide jaws, my dad jumped at the same time as the wolf tried to get a bite in; his teeth tearing at the edge of my shirt pulling a part of my sleeve off, I could feel it's hot ashy breath sinking into it my shirt drenching it with condensation.

Once we were across the river my chest soaked up every ounce of fresh air it could, clearing the air waves. I needed water. My father still had hold of me though, not putting me down just yet

"Red" Damien's throaty voice whispered Rosalie was holding him up carefully; her eyes were pained as she brushed the hair back from off his face.

"D" I breathed scrambling out of my father's grasp and running/falling to his side

"You okay?" he whispered taking long deep breathes, his eyes were slightly closed and then slightly open; like he was about to fall asleep.

"Im okay" the words fought their way to the surface between deep breaths, somehow it felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen inside of me as my head swirled with darkness.

"Sorry" he mumbled coughing up some left over smoke in his lungs and spitting onto the grass.

"What is the meaning of this Cullen?" A thick deep voice echoed, I could start to feel my chest collapse in on my now as it burnt with the need for more oxygen

"We can explain, but not here, they can't breathe" my father panicked walking over to mine, Matt and Damien's side.

"Now Cullen! They can wait" he spat his eyes Narrowing towards me.

Edward snarled hugely leaning forward; Carlisle suddenly cleared his throat loudly and looked sternly to both dad and the guy standing with the wolves. Did he control them or something? Why didn't they try and attack him?

Then I saw his eyes.

The same shade and shape as the black wolf's had been. There weren't animals or humans, they were both.

Werewolves.

"We give you permission to cross onto our land to discuss this. And in human form please, try to keep your distance from my grandchildren" he growled slowly as the guy looked confused

"Grandchildren?" he asked in his deep voice as the rest of the wolves looked confused as well.

"All will be explained just like I said, we can meet later tonight, as of now I have three patients to attend to, if you will all excuse us" Carlisle's voice travelled like thunder. Calm before the storm. The man's face turned cold and stern as he nodded once.

"Seven o' clock" was all he said. Turning on his heels, he gave a loud yelp before his body jumped into the air, it seemed to grow and twist ten feet into the air before it covered in black thick fur, his shorts shred to tiny pieces falling to the floor before he took off running in his wolf form.

I watched them all carefully turning their tails and running off with the alpha. The last wolf to turn was the russet brown wolf, which seemed to stare at my father for a long length of time; his chocolate brown eyes looked to be in pain before he looked to me.

He held my gaze for a solid 420 seconds, his emotions changed in a split second from pain to confusion, to adoration. Something seemed to reach out to me in those short seconds like a mist. It felt nice to have it there like I wanted to reach out and wrap it around me and bathe in the blue feeling. His eyes turned soft and his shoulders relaxed. The mist seemed to swim around me making me gasp again.

Everything inside of me felt like it was about to disconnect, like a door hanging off the hinges of the wall but not totally gone yet. It frightened me but somehow it seemed to send a wave of pleasure over me as well as I stared into the wolves big brown eyes.

I wanted to be closer to him.

To feel his soft fur, to look at his eyes properly.

Who was he? I guess I would find out tonight. Then a short bark came from the forest and his shoulder pinned back quickly. He seemed torn between going with his wolves, and staying staring at me. Maybe he was just curious as to who I was. Or what I was.

I sighed; that's all it was. Curiosity.

He huffed and tilted his head towards the floor

"Go" I whispered his eyes met mine once more before he turned on his feet and scurried off. I knew what was coming next. I felt the tears cloud my vision again as I reencountered the fact that I had lost one of my closest friends tonight.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart come on let's get you home" Esme said to me grabbing hold of both my hands and pulling me up to lean against her.

"jasper you know how to set the oxygen tanks up run home now and get three set up please" Carlisle said taking over his place beside matt who was now coughing furiously again, Emmett and Rosalie had Damien coughing as well, Rosalie tilted him up on an angle getting him to splutter most of the smoke out. My father seemed to check between the two fussing over them both as they waved him off telling him they were fine, Emmett picked up Damien carefully as began to run home with him, Rosalie quick on their tail while matt was being carried by Carlisle with Alice following behind. Dad looked to me; panic etched into his face when he realised I was crying.

"Renesmee? what's wrong?" he said as I choked again on the air again waiting for it to come back up but it wasn't.

"Let's get her home Edward she can't breathe" Esme said quickly and then I felt my chest push down again and I fell to the floor everything seeming to go black for the second time today.


	32. Preparation Strangers

"Shh I think she's waking up" I heard Emmett chuckle quietly as I opened my eyes, my sight was slightly blurry however the room was light and with my extended eye sight I could easily make out certain objects that seemed to shift shape into something new.

I groaned realising something was covering my mouth; it left an uncomfortable feeling as I turned my head left and right away from it. Slowly my vision crept back to me in sections as my body went into standby mode; I gasped moving away from the 3 vampires sat round me.

Looking down I could see a small mask covering my mouth now as I breathed in quicker pulling it off my face and stumbling backwards towards the window.

I seemed to take everything in during those moments, my head flicked left and right before letting today's events crash down on me I crouched down into a small ball; my head tucked in tight like a toddler.

My father Emmett and jasper all looked at me confused

"Renesmee what's wrong?" they all seemed to ask as I stretched my back

"Alec" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

He was dead.

My mother was with Aro. I missed them all terribly. Christine. Gemma. Georgie. I huffed out again. Slouching down to the floor closing my eyes and sighing,

"Honey look at me" my dad's voice said, it was closer than before as I lifted my head to stare at him.

My father.

I had always seen Alec as a father figure for most of my life but it didn't feel the same until now, nothing had even compared to this; I loved my father with everything in me and it was only till now I knew I didn't want a father figure anymore, I wanted him to be the one to take care of me. I wanted him to be the one to save me when I fell. Just like he had been doing.

My eyes scanned his youthful perfect face like a baby would do staring at their new born mother.

"Daddy" I whispered and he pulled me up into an embrace pressing his face into my hair.

Stupid mind reader.

He chuckled at me gently before touching my cheek

"So much like your mother" he murmured and I smiled back to him hesitantly, but it didn't touch my eyed however. He knew why.

"Your friend Alec. He was with the Volturi right?" my dad whispered knowing this was a bad subject as I cringed at the pain in my heart

"He was the one who saved mom, and they killed him dad, I heard him scream...I..."I panicked before a sob broke out of me and I was being crushed into his side again in a vice grip.

"Shh, Renesmee Shh" he hushed me waiting for my sobbing to stop or at least calm down

"Sweetheart he's not dead" he said and suddenly everything halted inside of me all together in time with each other...

"What?" I whispered shock coming over again

"Hey Ness" his familiar voice called from the door way, what the hell had happened while I was asleep?

"Alec?" I whispered looking to the cloaked figure in the door way. And there he was; as unmoving breathtakingly perfect as when I see him not that long ago. He smirked the same smirk as before; his red eyes slightly darker as my dad looked sternly to him.

Immediately I shot across the room my arms reaching to have him in them.

"Oh Alec! How? I heard you...I...I can't" I stuttered the tears on my face still kept rolling.

"Renesmee, I seen another vampire get killed, that's why I screamed and I ran from the wolves. The other vampire, she was a girl, I knew her vaguely, it wasn't...easy" he mumbled as I hugged him closer sighing, I didn't care, I knew it was wrong but I simply couldn't. He was here, he was alive and real beneath my touch.

"Alec" I sighed his name as he laughed against me kissing my forehead.

"Told you I was here to see how you were, can't get rid of me that quick"

"Do my brothers know?" I asked pulling back to look into his eyes and he smiled and nodded

"they reacted...differently I guess shock registers different in all of you." he said catching one of my curls in his hand as he held me against him, he smiled down at me his eyes seemed to be different than I remembered it was slightly uncomfortable, but I guess that was because I hadn't seen him in over four years. Suddenly my father growled.

"Watch your thoughts Alec" he said darkly "she is _my daughter_" he said coming to my side placing his hand on my shoulders; his grip itching as it grew tighter and tighter.

"If I remember correctly, you missed out on that part for four years, what makes you so special now" Alec hissed tightening his grip on me. There was a growl, however it wasn't from my father as it bubbled out of my lips; how dare he say that about my father.

"I _am his_ daughter Alec, don't make things worse, and don't forget you're still in my bad books anyway" I said pushing away from him making him stumble backwards slightly. The power I felt from before surged through me tearing through me limb from limb creating a stronger presence of myself.

It was ecstatic.

"Renesmee that's not a fair choice, you know if it was then she would be with me now" he told me and I hissed to him

"Yet you came anyway as if to rub it in my face" I told him storming off back into the room sitting down, Alec followed behind me. My dad looked to me in wonder; his eyes seemed disconnected as he reaped through our minds. I tilted my head to him.

"Can we have a minute" I asked him and he nodded before closing the door and walking away, His glare didn't go unnoticed by Alec. He was probably going to see Damien or Matt, which made me think.

"Do they know about mom?" I asked and he nodded slowly slouching against the wall

"Yeah, I explained most of it to your father as well. They seemed a bit shocked when I stepped out of the trees but you all seem to have them under your spell" he laughed lightly, my posture changed in that instance and I was back to being the sweet happy girl that fell in love with her family.

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that" I sighed happily

"Im really sorry renesmee you must know that, we are trying to get your mother out somehow, but it takes time. Which is why im here for a few weeks. I've came to show you all a few videos and have brought some of your childhood memories with me, but I've left them in your grandfathers office for now, he said you were having visitors" he said and I got up going over to hug him again uncrossing my arms wrapping them round his waist. I ignored every word out of his mouth and let my emotions take over the situation.

"I missed you" I whispered feeling the blush in my cheeks rise

"I missed you too honey, more than you would ever know" he said hugging me back leaving his lips on my forehead for a while letting them linger there. We didn't say much to each other as we swayed from side to side, just clinging to each other making up for four long years of separation, it was nice like discovering an old favourite toy that had been hidden under the bed for years; memories pooled back into my mind of my childhood.

"What's it like here then, with your new family?" he asked after a while and I smiled

"I love it, we had a few rough...patches... when they didn't know who were, but I don't care, these have been the most scariest, strangest, saddest, best days of my life and I owe it all to them, after four years of just three of us I have 2 uncles and 2 aunts a set of grandparents and a father who I love to pieces, And even though there's a lot of problems going on, but I've never felt more alive in my life." I told him putting my hands on his shoulders, suddenly, without warning; Alec's hands snaked round my waist again feeling the skin there as he pulled me closer, his eyes soft.

It was weird, Alec had never looked at me or held me that way before, and to be perfectly honest I didn't like it. Once those words had entered my head, my father and my brother was back in the room and I was instantly being pulled away from him by Edward who wrapped me in his arms and Damien pulled Alec out of the room

"We need to have a little talk Alec" he said quietly his body shaking slightly like he was angry

"What did I do?" I asked my father who still kept hold of me

"Nothing honey, it was just something he was thinking that bothered us" he told me looking at the door way where Alec last stood.

I was confused, what had he thought to annoy my brother and my father. Something about me?, the way he was looking at me...suddenly I didn't want to know what Alec was thinking when he had his hands round my waist. I shuddered at the idea; the guy used to be like a father to me. My dad growled.

"He won't put his hands on you again renesmee" he told me hugging me tighter and i laughed

"Your so over protective"

"Well isn't that a fathers job to protect his daughter from harm's way?" he laughed at me and I rolled my eyes

"What about Matt and Damien?"

"well, let's just say we bond when you sleep, the boys don't sleep as much as you do so we have plenty of hours there, and when your with your aunts me, your brothers and uncles all have our own boy time as Damien likes to call it" He said tickling my side as I giggled at him; the moment was sweet and natural, it seemed almost too human for my vampire family, but I liked it. He kissed my forehead and walked to the door way a concerned look flickered across his face.

"You do know were having visitors tonight?" he said seriously now and I twitched

"There werewolves aren't they?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"They won't be here long, I know you hate people knowing about you and your brothers but it's important the wolves know about you, we don't want another innocent like today" he sighed before looking out the door way, away from my face; there was something up, I could sense it.

"I better go see your brothers; Alec's about to lose his head if I don't stop Damien as much as I don't want to" he growled his eyes narrowing again into tiny slits looking down the hall

"Daddy" I asked in the most innocent voice i could muster up, i watched as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew soft at my voice

"Yes?" he asked me gently

"Don't hurt him, please" I said honestly and he nodded taking a deep breath before walking down the hall way

I went to sit on the edge of the bed playing with the end of my hair.

I wasnt sure how long i was sat there just looking out the window, just watching the wind whip the trees left and right, each leaf seemed to dance in new exciting ways, but it didn't hold my interest long as my mind scimmed back to the strange and odd behaviour of the russet wolf today, the way his eyes poured into mine in a new way; but never fully touching mine, like cling film or glass was placed between us. I speculated over this until the sky darkened slightly and the trees changed the direction they were swaying, I sighed lightly.

"Knock knock" a gentle voice came from the door way making me jump. I turned round to see Esme stood in the door way.

"Alice came said I had to give you these" she smiled placing a set of clothes down on the bed and a little make up bag.

"She'll be up soon, are you hungry darling?" she asked and I shook my head

"No im fine, I was just thinking" I said as she came and sat beside me

"Oh?" she said placing a cold hand on my shoulder her thumb rubbing the back of my shoulder blade, it was comforting

"Yeah just about...well mom really...I miss her" I whispered. I knew part of it was a lie, and I knew Damien and Dad would know it was, but I didn't think it was best to bring up the murderous animal that nearly tore me into. But part of it was true, in the back of my mind, like always there was still the impending ache of missing her, one that matched the dull burn in the back of my throat. It was a twisted thing to be vampire enough to feel the heat and human enough to feel the emotional impact.

I stayed watching the trees as they continued to sway left to right while few loose leaves fell to the floor.

"I miss her too, I thought of Bella as another daughter, your brother Matt looks like he would be her twin" she laughed as I smiled to her, she noticed the slight glint of tears in my eyes that I had pushed back, she smiled back before putting her arms around me pulling me in for a hug

"Hey now, you're a strong girl you can keep it together for your mother, you did a good job raising those boys" she said and I sighed

"More like they raised me" I smiled lightly, my voice an octave higher while I continued to push away the tears. I sat remembering when Damien taught me how to tie my shoelaces and Matt was the first one to catch me when I fell over without mom there. It was sad but sweet all at once.

"But they needed a mother figure as well to keep them on track, that was you honey" she smiled at me catching a loose tear before it could fall

"You're a strong girl, you can do this. you'll always miss your mother, I miss mine all the time, but I have my family around me who make me happy and finding out I have three grandchildren, well it's the best feeling in the world." she said and i hugged her tighter, she was right, there was no need in being upset when i had the best family in the world surrounding me.

"So is Miss Ness ready? You like that name don't you?" Alice had bounced into the room smiling away as she moved the pile of clothes into different piles and opened her makeup kit

"i love it, thanks aunt Alice" I smiled and she grinned back to me before bouncing in front of me and holding out some clothes and a towel

"You know the drill, the showers already running" she said as I took the towel and stood up kissing her cheek and Esme's before running to the bathroom...

Alice had dressed me in a long sleeved white dress, it stopped just above my knees and flared out slightly, the sleeves and the skirt of the dress was covered in soft cotton and in small parts were lace, that twisted down the sleeves, Simple, but perfect.

It was an obvious designer again. I wasn't sure which one however, she finished my outfit off with black tights and small white plimsolls which confused me to why she would put me in something like these; I wasn't going running was I?

Esme, who had helped Alice, did my hair for me as she brushed it and twisted it gently round into big curls,

"Hmmm" Esme huffed

"What's wrong?" I asked as she continued to play with my hair

"Well, I was just thinking of what clips to put into your hair she said looking between the two different clips, one was plain white, the other with a huge flower on the side. Instead I had an idea.

"Damien?" I called; obviously him hearing my thoughts was in the room in less than two seconds with something in his hands

"Here nana use these" he said holding out his hand, there sat in the palm were my Cullen crest clips, Esme smiled

"Your mother remembered" she said and he grinned

"Yeah she was good at that" he laughed as Esme slid the clips into place

"Perfect" she smiled

"oh red here's your necklace as well" he said retching in his pockets, it was only then I noticed Alice had dressed him as well, he looked like dad did, a white vest top was underneath a dark blue open shirt that he wore like a jacket, the sleeves rolled up so you could see his wrist cuff, with dark black faded washed jeans complimented his chest. the new sneakers he had on, were a bright white with black laces, he had even let Alice style his hair as it was combed yet messy like dads was. He looked great.

"Done judging my look red?" Damien smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him before he turned and left the room shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There all done, perfect" Alice smiled as she secured my necklace into place, I looked in the mirror to see a fresh face that I could hardly recognise as my own; her big eyes were the most prominent features outstanding everything else on her face. There were beautiful.

"Come on" Esme said taking my hand as we went to go and sit down stairs in the living room, I was right about Matt and Damien's clothes, everything Damien had blue, Matt wore in a dark green as I went to sit between them

"Looking good red what's the occasion" Damien chuckled as I rolled my eyes, from the corner of the room I could see my father smile.


	33. Confrontational Events

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and my father's smile faded the smell of earth and trees, crept from the front door as heat followed it.

7 of them.

Their heart beats so loud I would have almost confused it for thunder, if it wasn't for the thick lining of blood that moved separately in each of them. It made me nervous, a slight breeze started to blow around me and my brothers as my breathing hitched. There were more than I had expected, it frighten me.

"Easy red" Damien murmured as I nodded slightly trying to bring the volume of my heartbeat down.

"Sorry" I whispered letting a slight feathery wisp of a laugh out at the end. Carlisle crossed the room elegantly yet slowly his eyes flicking to my fathers who gave him a slight nod before his hand went to open the front door.

If all at once, my father stood in front of me, Emmett stood in front of Damien and Jasper in front of Matt. Their shoulders all spaced out touching each other's, while three of us sat anxiously waiting for their footsteps to grow closer.

"Hello Sam, come in" car isles calming voice said,

"Thank you" the deep voice rumbled, so that was the wolfs name; same

I listened not wanting to look as all 7 pairs of feet walked into the room briskly; a slight vibration was falling off their bodies. It gave me a slight head ache making me want to stop it with my gift.

"Doesn't it will just anger them" my father whispered, obviously to me and I nodded trying to stop the urge inside of me.

"Well, were all here, you said you would explain" Sam's voice boomed through the house, the authority was all there. The alphas tone.

"Well why don't we hear your side of the story first and we shall continue from there" Carlisle said softly which caused a different wolf to growl

"Don't try to switch your story by our knowledge, we came for answers" a lighter voice growled deeply

"Paul" Sam warned and suddenly this 'Paul', seemed to breathe in and out calming himself down. He was angry, that was for sure.

"Okay, we know very little. we have had trespassers on our land, vampires of cores and today we thought a human was attacked, their heartbeat a lot faster than a normal human so me and my brothers went to check it out, we came across the a young girl. Seth who had been injure looked panicked because her eyes were so black and she was leaning over him looking at his wound, we thought maybe it was some sort of shape shifting vampire, but then we were watching Seth's thoughts; she wasn't attacking him she seemed to be helping him. She fixed his wound up and took the pain out of him somehow, but she was choking on the smoke around her. We have no idea where the fire came from but it was burning everywhere

"Paul says he spotted a boy, looked a lot like Edward did but with black hair. Says he was throwing fire. Anyway back to the girl, she looked a lot like Cullen again I changed from trying to communicate with her through voice, but I was stopped by the same boy before and another one. Same heartbeat, same colour skin as both of them, it was obvious they were related but we don't know how. Then we ran into your family here and everything became confusing, who, or what are these...creatures?"

Sam finished his long speech taking a deep breath, I looked up to take in my first glimpse of the pack, I noticed Sam first. He was _huge_ up close! at least 6 ft. 8 or higher, taller than Emmett was and just as heavily built, he wore no shirt, showing off his fantastic 6 pack and arm muscles, while a ripped pair of black jean type shorts sat on his hips, he wore sneakers too, very old and ripped shoes like my old running shoes were. Grass and blood stained. Each of the wolves had their shirts off, yet I couldn't see their faces, my father had blocked the rest of them off.

I wounded where Alec was then, he wasn't in the room with us, and it worried me. Had he left?

My thoughts were cut short by Carlisle who began to speak

"Gentlemen, you have nothing to fear. These children you came across today are new to our family, not fully vampire no, but they are related to us" he said and a familiar growl came from Paul

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled and Sam warned him again speaking in a different language

"That's Quileute" Matt whispered and suddenly the room fell silent

"If there is nothing to fear why are you hiding them?" another voice murmured it was smoother than the others and again slightly higher than Sam's deep voice.

"Because they fear you" jasper said darkly nearly growling himself as I heard a few chuckles from across the room

"Good" Paul's voice was all too familiar to me now, as he spat the word out.

"Please, if you will listen" Carlisle strained and everyone's attention flew back to him

"These children, we did not create by bite, they are biologically family, Edwards to be more precise."

I counted the seconds of silence as the wolves took it all in. 89 seconds later, conversation broke again.

"How so?" Sam seemed quite shocked and afraid now.

"They are mine, biologically they are my sons and my daughter." my father said strongly causing a new voice to enter the room

"Bella" he whispered in realisation, he knew my mother? I stood up then at the same time as Damien and matt

"he knows mom?" Damien growled, looking towards the man who said it, I couldn't see him my father still kept his stance in front of me blocking off most of the wolves, in return a few wolves growled back. I could feel my father taking a step back pushing me up close behind him so that I was protected; I noticed both jasper and Emmett flare their teeth while Damien shook with anger, the flames inside of him trying to pry their way out.

"D" I whispered putting my hand on his arm. It was hot. Damien's teeth pulled back and Matts face turned very stern, like Carlisle's face was right now

"Everyone pleases" Carlisle yelled gently, it was too soft and kind to ignore as the wolves faces all flicked to him in anger.

"Is it true? Are they his and Bella's?" Sam asked

"But Bella was human wasn't she?" another voice asked

"yes she was, Bella conceived, carried and gave birth to us while she was human just 8 years ago" Matts voice rang clear above everything else, he stepped round his uncle but jasper stayed by his side, Alice bounced across the room putting a hand on his arm. Sam's face was angered, yet it was slightly kind as he took a step toward Matt

"Impossible, you look to be as old as she was yet, you are all supposed to be NINE?" he gasped on the last word

"we are a lot quicker than what a human child would, my other siblings are the same age as me yet my brother and I look to be about 18 or 19 while our sister looks a fraction or so younger, the vampire gene in us gave us the power to grow so fast and then stop growing all together. We are now frozen in this state for the rest of eternity like our family." I was amazed at how easily matt addressed them, even when they were all at least a foot or so taller than him

"So this is true" Sam whispered from what I could see he looked disappointed.

"They are not a threat Sam" my father said suddenly Sam's eyes turned angry and fierce

"YET you did NOT think to tell us when they were born? Are they venomous? Gifts? Your boy can throw fire can he not? If they are deemed a danger then im afraid this is war on our behalf Edward" Sam said his body shaking more violently again

"I didn't know they were mine until a few days ago, I didn't know they existed" my father murmured feeling guilty again.

"See? You don't know them well enough to say they are no threat, these...hybrids nearly destroyed half of the Quileute forest reserve today and what for?"

"it wasn't their fault, they thought you killed a close friend of theirs, someone to which took on a father role for them when they were younger, which is why my son became angry and your forest was set on fire, it was a simple mistake"

"A SIMPLE MISTAKE? Edward your so called son set fire to at least 3 acres of woodland and injured one of my brothers, how can you call that a mistake?" Sam was angry now, incredibly so. It hurt my head the breeze blowing round the room whipped up violently and blew the wolves hairs back

"please if you will all stay calm!" Carlisle ushered as jasper sent a wave of calm over the wolves, this only angered them more as they each began to blur slightly before freezing their forms to stay human.

"Carry on" Sam said in a whisper closing his eyes taking a deep breath.

"So let me see I got this straight?" Paul's voice whipped up again before any one of us could say a word

"Cullen shacked up with Bella, got her knocked up then left for 8 years, comes back and baby hybrids are bouncing about the place setting fire to our reservation when they should know about us and were not starting a war why?" Paul hissed and growled throughout his little tantrum.

"He has a point Sam" a soft voice called from the furthest part of the room, it was like music, elegant and strong. I gasped as it entered my ears. My heart beat pricked up and my cheeks burned in embarrassment as I felt everyone's attention turn to me.


	34. Painful Set Backs

"You okay red?" Damien asked looking to me in confusion; he had obviously heard my thoughts

"Im fine" I whispered hearing another gasp from across the room, suddenly I was pulled tighter against my father's back as he and Damien growled

"Is that the girl?" Sam asked and my father nodded mutely

"can we see her?" he asked and after a few minutes of my father debating in his mind weather to move out of the way or to let me stay hidden I pushed myself around him stepping in front of him, suddenly all eyes were on me as I looked to Sam who seemed shocked

"whoa" the familiar voice of Paul called out as I looked to him, he looked younger than Sam did, maybe the same age as my brothers his black air spiking several different ways his eyes a dark green, maybe a shade or so lighter than my brothers. He was good looking defiantly, but he had teenage looks, he was hot but not beautiful.

"Watch your thoughts dogs" my father spat, I had seen him angry before but he was in over protective mode now, his hand held the top of my arm gently resting it there. His face stern and angry as he glared at each of the wolves

"Guys easy, it is his daughter" Sam warned raising one hand behind him to the different wolves

"And we know that for sure now?" Pauls voice rang clear again. "This could be a huge cover up story!"

"Just look at her look at her eyes" Sam hissed to him and I knew what they were seeing, just like what Alice had seen for the first time before. My father's eyes set on my face, same shade. Paul's eyes met mine and he glared angrily for a full minute before he showed defeat.

"It's true then, she's his spawn" he said acting unbothered, before folding his arms as my dad tightened his grip on me slightly growling again

"A daddy's girl as well" Paul snorted

"Paul enough! Go run off some steam now" Sam bellowed to him and I watched as hesitantly Paul nodded before turning on his heels and running out the door.

"So you have three new members?" Sam said after Paul had officially left. It was said like a question. But it sounded like one

"Yes, were sorry we didn't think to warn them about our situation. It has only been a few days since we found out they were family, we didn't expect this to happen so suddenly" Carlisle said and Sam nodded mutely

"I will speak with my brothers in private, as you can guess this isn't something we can ignore these...hybrids are a threat to us even though the girl did help Seth we can't bend the rules, and we protect our land from any threat like this, if it comes to it, we will stand against you" Sam said formally I watched as all the men around him tensed, my father tightened his grip on my arm he was growling slightly his eyes fuming, I looked over to my brothers. Damien's eyes were wild and angry. Matts mirrored Damien's exactly his shoulders were tight as well under jaspers grip as Alice slowly crept forward in front of him slightly. Emmett was now behind Damien. His chest pressed up to Damien's back tightly while Rosalie had snaked her way beside him her hands curled into fists.

"I see, as you can imagine if it comes down to a fight we will defend our family" Carlisle spoke clearly and strongly as Sam noticed my family's posture, they were all so brave, I wished with all my heart that the small tiny part of me that was scared didn't existed.

Sam nodded once before turning on his feet the same as the rest of the wolves who all followed him out side

"You heard their vote too?" Damien whispered to dad and he nodded to him.

"There's no hope, there a strong kind, this will end badly" my father whispered before he disappeared for a split second and returned with an envelope which he handed to Damien.

"It gets you out of here till the fights over, take off somewhere anywhere. Alec will go with you he's back at the flat waiting; Alice saw everything go blank for a while so we became prepared while you were passed out"

Wait? Was he sending us away? Did we have to leave forks? This couldn't be happening again!

"No no no im not going" I said shaking my head walking backwards.

"Shh red keep your voice down!" Damien whispered frantically coming to stand in front of me

"NO let them hear! Im not going, we've been through this enough. Let's fight them!" I said loudly as everyone gasped

"Renesmee don't argue with me" Damien warned tilting his head to the side looking at me sternly

"No Damien I will argue with you, I can't do it again! I won't!" I yelled feeling the ache of leaving my family again

"Ness it's only for a few days a few weeks tops" matt had come to Damien's side now as he put a hand on my arm

"Don't try and fool me Mathew! You know that's not true we leave they go to war and we lose family members? Not Again! Never Again!" I yelled feeling the anger becoming released; I wasn't scared anymore it was just pure anger inside of me as I took deep breaths

"Renesmee we don't have time to argue lets go" Damien said quickly taking hold of my hand

"No!" I said sternly tapping into his mind; I watched on as he went flying back into the wall before Matts arms went around me restraining me

"Don't do this ness!" matt warned nearly growling as I fought against him

"Stop it red you're just making things worse!" Damien said stretching his left arm out

"Making things WORSE? We're leaving again! We always run away from EVERYTHING! Last time we ran we lost mom and we haven't seen her in 4 years! Im not losing my father as well, OUR father, our family guys please! Don't make me do this again!" I pleaded as Damien's eyes looked fierce but they held fear in there as well.

"She's right" Matt and Damien whispered at the same time, Matt loosened my grip slightly hugging me now, I could tell by the look on his face and his feelings he was thinking about mom.

"Jasper" my dad said sharply and he nodded. My eyes flew to my fathers in panic as he looked towards the three of us, grief covered his face and his eyes were glassy.

Painful.

Suddenly I felt tired, so very tired. I tried to fight it, to push away jaspers gift but I was too tired to be bothered...I felt Matts arms slip from around me as he fell to the floor asleep; Damien slumped down after him as I followed closely behind letting sleep take over me...


	35. Eyes Of A Thousand Strings

I groaned as I opened my eyes, everything was blurry for a few seconds before I noticed my surroundings, I was moving. It felt like I was floating, I could feel myself being moved forward but no arms held me and I wasn't running. I looked up from where I was lying down, a small window was just above my head and the outside seemed to be moving fast.

I was in a car.

No, we were in a car.

I looked down to realise I had been sleeping on top of Matt, curled up on his chest while on the floor of the car wedged down in a foetus position Damien was still asleep, looking back out the window I noticed a sign saying "Thank you for visiting Forks" speeding away from us. I gasped.

They sent us away?

I looked over to the driver's seat to see the back of Alec's head he didn't seem to notice I was awake; he just had a stern look on his face and a pair of pained red eyes which I could see through the reflection of the windscreen.

Where were we going? Why were we going? Did they not think we were strong enough to fight?

I was enraged at them, how dare them! This wasn't fair!

"Alec?" I whispered making his eyes look through the windscreen to me

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry ness but it's for the best" he sighed as I gasped

"No" I whispered, they were fighting and just like planned they sent us running, again. I couldn't bear the thought that, those few days would have been the only time I got to meet my father's side of the family, I didn't want to think that I'd never see them again, I still had so much to do, so much to learn from them.

Panicking I took quick deep breaths looking round for a way of escape, the door seemed too obvious but I knew I was fast. I raised my hand without thinking to the back window of the car pushing out a gust of wind out of my hand, blowing the window open, and doing this, my brothers both woke up at the noise as Alec gasped. Before anyone of them could react, I threw myself out of the back window and took off running, I think I hit the ground funny as a sharp pain ran through my ankle making me slow down slightly. I carried on running though, trying to ignore the sound of footsteps behind me

"DONT TRY AND STOP ME" I yelled to them behind me suddenly Damien was closer than I thought

"Were not, were gonna help" Damien called over the sound of his feet shooting up in flames as he ran covering our scent, probably so Alec wouldn't follow.

"Family sticks together remember?" Matt said from the other side of me sending a small smile my way

"Thanks guys" I whispered before I pushed myself faster ignoring the pain in my foot. My family were in danger and there was no way we were running away from it this time.

"Do you have any idea how far out of forks we are?" Damien asked matt while running

"Im looking for how long it will take, I think were nearly there...OH! Quick left!" matt said quickly as he sprinted left, I flicked my foot left so that I jumped in front of matt, that's when I smelled them.

The wolves.

Pushing myself faster, I reached the clearing to our home.

My family were stood surrounding our house growling while the wolves stalked towards them, their tails whipping violently. I looked up to where Edward was, he was the furthest forward as I held my breath, I watched as the red brown wolf moved the quickest, his growl the loudest and it was aimed towards my father, suddenly I let a gasp out when I realised this was the wolf who I felt the connection with before. Suddenly all the wolves stiffened before turning to look at me. Each one of them growled before they came charging towards me. I stood there frozen for a few seconds watching each of their faces before I turned and ran bumping into my brothers

"Oh shit" Damien whispered before I grabbed both of their arms and spun them round running as fast as I could go. My brothers moved quickly as well they just couldn't go as fast as I could which worried me

"SPLIT UP!" Matt screamed above everything as Damien took off to the left, matt flew to the right and I just carried on straight ahead running like lightening as I heard the all too familiar sound of paws thudding along the ground. There was no way I could or would kill these wolves, and there was no way they would let me and my brothers live.

All we had to hope for was to out run them for a few more minutes. If only I had stopped Damien's anger than none of this would have happened... But didn't the wolves phase when they were angry? If I could make anyone do anything like Damien always said could I make them human again? Would it give me the advantage? Give all of us an advantage?

There was only one way to find out.

I slowed down my speed by a few miles letting the thudding become louder, only one of them was following me now the rest probably after my brothers or fighting with my family, I pushed that thought to the side and concentrated.

If I could make them human, I could show them memories of our lives, make them understand we have no intention to harm any of them. My heart beat grew louder as I heard the thudding enter my ears; it was closer than I thought.

Suddenly the trees cut off and I was on a cliff side the wind whipping the waves down below violently against the rocks of the cliff. I managed to stop myself running at the edge stopping myself from falling down into the water.

I had one shot at trying to make them human, one shot at trying to convince them.

My breaths turned to deep gasps as I heard a loud growl from behind me. Why did they have to send the biggest wolf after me? A few inches in front of me stood the reddish brown wolf with the beautiful chocolate eyes.

I gasped again as he growled at me, the blue mist which was there the first time I looked at him had gone and now his anger controlled him as he stalked towards me.

I shuffled back a few steps realising there was nowhere to run. I had to get the anger out of him now. And fast.

With another growl his chocolate eyes fixed on mine, the anger in them easy to see but there was a lot of it inside of him. I took a deep breath and buried myself into the wolves mind. He was confused. Hurt. Angry. A bad combination and defiantly not an easy one to work out. I kept my eyes locked with his as he continued to get closer, his muzzle open wide showing the pearl white teeth that beamed before me. I gulped realising I didn't have enough time to retch through his mind and without thinking, I flung myself at him pressing my body against his fur dodging the giant mouth as I pushed both my hands onto his face locating the source of anger and pulling it out as he whimpered.

I showed him as many memories in my mind as I could, dying for him to realise we weren't dangerous and to see it was all a mistake. Suddenly his body began to grow smaller until the fur on him disappeared and turned a beautiful glowing tanned colour revealing his skin. His two front legs grew smaller as well becoming arms as he fell forward on top of my body pulling me down with him as he leaned over me.

The rest of his body shrunk down into a large muscular frame. His arms were warm and soft even as they brushed up against mine, his chest radiated the same heat as his arms and it didn't go unnoticed that he had a well-defined 6 pack.

He was on his knees now one either side of my hips as I lay there in shock.

Was he going to kill me? That's when I noticed when wolves phase back they were naked, my cheeks burned when I realised I now had a naked man straddling over me stunned.

My eyes dived away from his perfect body as I propped myself up on my elbows looking at his face. He was beautiful. A strong jaw line and perfect cheek bones sat on his face, his jet black hair spikey and flicking in all directions like black fire. His nose created the perfect bridge for his full lips that were a cherry sort of colour; he looked flushed as the same colour spread over his cheeks.

Probably embarrassment.

Then I looked at his eyes. They were so human now, the animal shape had diapered and this boy was just gorgeous. I noticed once he had finished looking at my body his eyes met mine which such a force it knocked the wind out of me.

My breathing stopped as his chocolate eyes bored into mine. My heart rate buzzed sending the blood inside of me to heat up. The wind around me stopped. I felt myself being cut off from everything except the slight fizzing sensation in my stomach. The heat that radiated off this boy felt wonderful against me now, like he was glowing with it. I bit down on my lip looking at him again feeling worried about how much I was enjoying these feelings.

We both didn't dare move, it didn't matter that he wore nothing, personally I didn't mind. I felt everything around me spin, the ground to which I was being nearly crushed to, began turning underneath me.

Everything inside of me seemed to beg for contact from this stranger, everything burned inside of me making my chest rise as it came in contact with his soft skin, tiny beads of sweat dripped off his forehead as his arms slid under my back holding me against him.

A thousand different questions were screaming at me. What was I doing? Just a few short seconds ago and he were going to kill me! Why wasn't I running away? Why wasn't I attacking? Why wasn't he? Why was I not speaking? Why could I not speak? What was happening? But those questions were cut short as finally he breathed out blowing his warm delicious breath on my face.

I closed my eyes in pleasure and inhaled shaking as I breathed out. I felt something deep inside my heart tug on the strings there, it didn't feel like strings but like steel ropes wrapping them self's tighter round myself and this boy, it was like I was floating yet he was keeping me on the ground and vice versa. He held me to where I was with some sort of connection. The blue mist that I had once felt between us was everywhere now, and reachable as I pulled it in with all my might into my mind and his. The boy's eyes closed tightly as he groaned happily at the feeling.

What was up with him? What was up with me?

"Jacob?" Sam's voice was loud and panicked as it echoed through the trees

"Crap" the boy whispered huffing before pulling himself off of me as he fell back to sit down in front of me trying to cover up but failing badly. I looked behind him to see Sam running in human form threw the trees towards the boy, only the difference was Sam was wearing shorts. I just lay there completely frozen and in shock as Sam came into view.

"Jacob? What happened?" he said ignoring that I was sat there as he rushed to this `Jacob's' side. Jacobs's eyes never left mine as he stared at me.

"Her" he whispered but the word wasn't said mean or in a horrible manner.

He said it with adoration and love coated in his voice thicker than honey.

"Impossible" Sam whispered looking at Jacob before looking at me. My eyes met his briefly as panic echoed through my own eyes into his.

I watched as he seemed disappointed, the confused, then…panic?

"RENESMEE!" Damien's voice came from deep inside the woods he sounded panicked and scared as I heard Matt yell out as well from the opposite side; their voices were followed by loud barks

"Please don't hurt my brothers, we aren't going to hurt you please their brothers! Please! We didn't know, please I'll do anything! Anything! "I begged looking to Jacob who suddenly nodded

"Sam" he said deeply as Sam sighed before standing away from Jacob and ran back into the woods suddenly the howling and my brothers yelling stopped. I gasped again and jumped to my feet panicking

"What happening?" I shrieked trying to run back into the woods but a warm hand stopped me, I turned round at such a speed to see what was going on, when a hand grabbed my hand. It was him again.

"It's okay they won't hurt your brothers" he whispered to me looking in my eyes, I knew what I was doing was wrong but at the same time I couldn't bare to not believe him, or even move away from him but my brothers came first at all costs no matter how freaky this thing felt.

"Let me go to them" I whispered to him back looking in his eyes as he ran a free hand over my cheek slowly making the blood rise in my cheeks as instinctively I leant my head into his hand feeling it gently as he gently ran his thumb over my bottom lip, slowly.

"Sure" he mouthed nodding to me before he let me go completely and without looking back, I tried to think about my brothers and not those chocolate eyes that were dragging me back to him in small ounces.


	36. Calm Before The Storm

"Damien!" I yelled running further into the darkness, I tried to find his scent but all I could smell was the thick burning smell of dead leaves around me and… _him._

Oh, his scent was intoxicating as it whirled around in my head, I missed it, I missed the warmth, and I missed him; the overwhelming shadow of confusion fluttered through my already busy absent mind. Why did I miss him? I left him just a few short seconds ago and yet, I was dying to feel his warm arms around me again. Just to feel him pressed up to me that close just once more. For a second. But I couldn't. Not now. Not again.

Never again.

"Damien!" I yelled again the pitch of my voice scraping louder as it rattled in my throat. My eyes pricked with the tears that were threatening to spill over. I was scared. I was alone, and lost.

"Don't be such a coward!" I whispered feeling the warmth of a tear slide down my cheek. With that, I took a deep breath and sprinted further into the woods trying to catch scent of my brothers, I ran for what seemed like hours jumping through the different levels of trees, bursting with desperation and a longing fear scraped through my defence system.

Suddenly I collided with something warm and hard like stone, the sound of solid wood scraping together could only describe the impact I made with it; both of us flew backwards at the surprise and a gasp of air shot out of me.

I looked up instantly searching for the being I collided with, his black hair was unmistakable and as soon as I seen the green eyes I flung myself towards him

"D" I breathed out in relief wrapping my arms around his torso squeezing him lightly, to my surprise he hissed; his temperature spiked.

"Easy red, I kind of hurt my side" he coughed as I retracted my arms from around him realising that a warmth and wetness was spreading over my hands; I smelt it straight after I had felt it. Blood. I gasped again; shoots of shock pricked my emotions like needle pins as a dark shade of red continued to pour out of side and covered the right side of his shirt.

"Damien what happened?" I asked looking at his face, the right side of it swollen slightly and bruised on his bottom lip

"What the hell did you do?" I whispered to him, so many different questions and possibilities screamed forwards.

"That Pauls gotta keen swipe on him" he chuckled weakly his breathing coming out roughly and

"We've got to get back, Grandpa can fix you up" I told him again struggling to raise my voice louder than a whisper as shock stayed fresh in my mind.

"I don't think I can run" he hissed as I held him up by his good side. His body weight was mostly on me now as I helped him through the forest trudging forward one step at a time, I knew there was a rush, to get him to safety, but something in the back of my mind reassured me nothing else would happen, strange and odd as the feeling was, I didn't put it down to why I wasn't rushing I decided that I couldn't run with him because I knew I would hurt him. Ignoring the thoughts of those large brown eyes that made me feel secure.

"I can't get a scent" I mumbled in panic, dragging Damien along instead of helping him, the pain on his right side seemed to be getting worse and there was nothing I could do about it now; exhausted and strained, we tread on, frightened and emotionless.

"Left" Damien murmured his eyes closing now as more blood dripped out of him, I nodded ignoring the slight burn in the back of my throat as we moved forward; I cursed under my breath, being immortal had its setbacks, especially when your own brother is draining in your arms and all you can think about is soaking it up to seal the pain in your throat and quench the unmistakeable desire.

I was one of the lucky ones; self-control seemed to come naturally to me and overwhelmed every other emotion locking it down like an untamed tiger.

Damien was right; as soon as we were left I could smell everything a bit clearer; the air was free of intoxicated wolf and the sickly sweet smell of my family entered my nostrils. I could get a hint of lilac infused honey which lingered in the air.

Dad.

I grabbed hold of Damien tighter as we moved quicker, desperately, I tried to pull some of the pain out of his mind, but it was being produced at such a fast rate, so I could only numb certain areas which made him loose focus and footing.

Finally there was a break in the trees and I immediately recognised the area.

Home, I sighed in relief; they were all inside.

Safe.

But that soon vanished as I looked through the glass window of the house, onto the snarling setting in front of me; my father was growling so loudly that it made the ground beneath me vibrate; his face was violent as he started screaming at the tall dark man known as Sam. I gasped for what seemed like the seventeenth time today as all faces turned to me, through the glass I could hear several different breathing patterns speed up as they looked to us both.

"Help" I mouthed to my father whose eyes met mine and they turned soft and horrified all at once; it was an unnerving feeling as a few milliseconds later and he, Emmett and jasper were in front of us

"Emmett help me" My dad said darkly as he quickly scooped Damien up into his arms by his good side, Emmett who seemed completely focused on the bruises on Damien's face, carefully clasped his good arm in his hands as they carried him inside.

I ran a hand over my face shakily letting all the stress of the day wash over, Damien was safe; and that was all that mattered.

The impact of my hand to my face seemed to rub smeared blood onto the side of it, leaving a warm unwelcoming aroma on my skin. I cringed at the contact and looked down. The left side of my white dress was now Scarlett red, and wet with Damien's blood; almost turning a shade black as I breathed in and tore my eyes away from it.

I took a deep breath and looked up to Jasper, he seemed to be fighting an emotional battle of whether to move toward me or not, I understood why, Mom had told us about the party.

But Jasper seemed to be in so much better control, my eyes found his as they pierced back; they were golden.

Jasper moved quickly fighting inner demons to envelop me in a hug, this was the first time I had ever hugged jasper like this, he wasn't an emotional type I guess but he cared. Another over protective fool to add to the bunch.

"Thank god you're all right" he wisped to me as I felt all the emotional damage of the day fall down on me. I couldn't ignore the tears anymore, as they fought against the front line impact of today's strife.

The fear that filled me.

The agony

The wolves

Damien's Injury

Matt

_Him._

"Renesmee? Renesmee look at me baby are you okay?" Rosalie seemed to blur as she flew in front of me, her voice appearing before she did. She pulled me out of jaspers arms and into hers

"I'm okay" I breathed unsteadily into her shoulder as she rocked me gently back and forwards

"It's okay sweetheart everything's going to be alright" she chanted to me as a strangled sob racked out of my body.

"Where's Matt" I whined to her looking at her face. It wasn't the expression I wanted to see, my eyes flicked to Jaspers who stared straight ahead at the ground like he was watching a murder happen in front of his eyes. But one emotion landed in both of theirs; conflict.

"What? WHAT?" I panicked shaking my body seeming to disconnect from my brain as I started to toss in her arms.

"Come on honey, let's get you inside" She told me as she pulled me into the main house. Sam was stood there his face seemed disappointed but yet it held grief and anger at the same time; he was standing in front of someone.

I smelt him before I seen him. And again in an unsettling way, the reassurance flooded over me; an unwanted feeling here.

It was the boy; Jacob, his eyes locked with mine, the same emotions danced in them as he swallowed hard trying to move forward.

I watched as Sam put a hand on Jacobs's chest and shook his head at him; again more pain filled his face and mind. It hurt to look at him, but I was angry at them more than anything else. Those creatures hurt my brothers. Whatever connection I had with this Jacob seemed to stay intact, but it hurt more to think I would choose him over my family right now.

Whatever this connection was, it had to stop right now.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at the both lunging forward in Rosalie's arms as she continued to drag me away.

"I HATE YOU"

Tears fell down my face and the volume of my voice cracked in the air, making my head throb.

"I think you should leave" Jaspers cold tone made you think he was glaring at them both as I heard the shuffle of footsteps before a door close. My hysterics didn't seem to stop once they left; they only seemed to get worse as Rosalie gently held me up. The pain of having made Jacob leave seemed to make my crying worse.

"Come on" she whispered as I calmed down slightly taking deep breaths we walked up to the row of rooms which were under construction by Alice; our new rooms, then I heard Damien's loud yelp and all other thoughts vanished.

"Oh shit don't touch that it hurts!" He snapped which was followed by a loud groan and a small sigh

"Of course it hurt you got swiped by a wolf D" Emmett said under his breath to him as Damien muffled another yelp. They were in my father's room with Carlisle as well.

"Damien?" I asked out loud running into the room he was stretched along the bed just laying on top of the covers flat on his back a slight glaze of sweat ran over his forehead and down his neck, Emmett was sat on the other side of him wiping his arm with what looked like a warm rag of blue cloth, Carlisle was bandaging up the wounds tightly so that it would cause Damien less time to heal. He was always the fastest to heal out of the 3 of us.

"Hey lil red" he sighed trying to crack a smile with his bruised lips. I tried to form a sentence but what was I supposed to say to him? The confusion and frustration got the best of me again as another sob built up in my throat bubbling to get out

"Hey, hey, hey" he said quickly nodding his head slightly "come here" he said a little slower patting the other side of the bed where Emmett was once sat, he was now standing while he shifted a bag from underneath the bed. I moved to go around him and slumped down on the other side of the bed

"Dad help me up a bit" Damien said holding out a hand as Edward took it and pulled him up slightly while Carlisle carefully slipped in a pillow beneath him to prop him slightly. Damien put his arm around me pulling me close to his good side as the tears fell freely.

"Do you remember when mom told us not to piss you off coz you were on your...you known, time of the month?" Damien said a small smile playing on his purple-blue lips.

"Yeah" I squeaked

"Well what did me and matt do?" he asked in a sarcastic tone

"Pissed me off" I sighed my voice raising an octave as Damien chuckled

"Exactly, we did it and boy you went insane trust me if we got through that then this is nothing" he said nudging me as lightly and as much as he could.

"Why what did she do?" Emmett asked clearly excited, he now sat at the end of the bed while Carlisle had cleaned up and left the room with a smile on his face, our father looked on with so much adoration and love in his eyes that it swam round in the air.

"Well, me and Matt had gotten this huge bucket of blue paint and we were going to paint Matts room, only while we were carrying it we slipped on the wet floor coz mom and Christine were cleaning, Lil red here was sat reading her book whining over pains or something"

"It hurt" I muttered and Damien laughed lightly

"Whatever, so anyway as you can imagine when we slipped the paint flew backwards and went all over renesmee" Emmett was now laughing hysterically while my father chuckled as well

"so by now her eyes were red and both me and matt were pinned up against the wall choking while she was throwing different objects at us as also hitting our heads off the ceiling"

"You ruined my book" I whined and he laughed before kissing my forehead

"See that hurt a lot more than some stupid wolf trust me" he reminded me as I curled up beside him, dying to ask about the one thing that was ripping me to shreds that minute

"What about Matt?" I wisped and I could feel the tension slice through the air. Damien tensed up slightly and I could hear everyone's breathing in the room become hollow.

"please don't tell me he's dead" I struggled to get the sentence out in one go without my voice breaking, but being the usual emotional fool I was, it broke in several places with each tear that followed.

"No love, it's just that, Matt got a lot more hurt than what Damien did, he's unconscious at the moment "dad said, his voice started to grow into a whisper by the end.

"Can I see him?" I mouthed back trying to stop the sobs from raking out of my body; luckily I stopped the sobs from making any noise, even though I was shaking with them.

"Of course" dad murmured to me, his face was grave, like he had seen as a crime or even committed one. It hurt to see him like this. I jumped up from Damien's side which Emmett had moved to sit down beside him as Damien closed his eyes; his face mirrored my father's exactly. Again it hurt. I moved to my father's side quickly linking my arm through his and pressing my cheek against it.

"It's alright sweetheart" he soothed me stroking the side of my face gently before walking out of the room. We walked up the separate set of stairs at the end of the row of rooms. I recognised the top floor as I knew Carlisle's office was at the very end of this floor. But before that the long corridor had several other doors opposite of each other and a large open space with another huge clean glass window.

"He's just through here" my dad wisped to me gently as we reached the second door on the left. There was an uncomfortably beeping sound, slow and rhythmic one beat every second. Matt's heartbeat. He was on a monitor? Was it that bad? Just like I had done with Damien I gulped down fresh oxygen before opening the door to the room.

It was a large perfect square shape with a few loose book cases scattered around the room and a pair of black leather couches in the corner which formed an L shape fresh lily's and roses were sat on mahogany end tables at each side of the couches and a huge beige rug sat in the middle of the room. On the other side a white pristine Hospital bed sat a few wires and monitors around it with a few folders that were stacked upon a desk at the end of the bed. Lying in it motionless was matt. His face a pale grey colour yet his cheeks still had a slight flush to them.

The beeping sound came from the monitor which was the closest thing to him and a clear wire attached to his wrist connecting them together.

Matts hair seemed swept back off his face, the suffer style brown hair lying loosely on the pillow. The new clothes Alice had got him were now covered in mud and slightly torn with blood stains on them; from what I could smell they were his own blood stains. The worst part was as I got closer the more you could see; the bruises that lay on his perfect still face.

Like Damien, his bottom lip was cut and bruised, but it seemed to spread all over the right side of his face, the colours mixing together like a marble pattern. They seemed to change from a blue to a purple to even black and red in some places. The bruises carried on down his shoulder blade where a huge blood stain sat and down his right arm. From the scene in front of me, I guessed that Matt's entire right side had been crushed and he looked like he had been dipped in different shades of blues and purples, blacks and reds.

It wasn't fair.

I had never seen matt so human before; so fragile. All this time he spent his life protecting me, when I could have been protecting him. My own brother and here he lay mashed up like a ball of clay. Dad moved me forward and pulled an armchair up beside the bed so I could sit down at Matt's side while he stayed standing. His eyes locked on Matts face; grief etched into his expression. He swallowed hard scrunching up his face for a few seconds before smoothing out the pain that sat on it. I sunk down into the chair.

"He'll be alright; your grandfather gave him a sedative like he did with you. Hel sleep through the worst of the pain." dad murmured running his hand along Matts jawline gently so careful not to hurt him.

"Im a terrible father" I noticed his voice break in the middle of the sentence as my face flicked to him, it was only then I realised I was crying as I couldn't see him through my vision properly until I blinked and the moisture rolled down my face.

"No" I wisped shaking my head clutching to his chest now as I pulled him closer to me. Slowly he sunk down into the chair as well, moving me slightly so that I was leaning heavily into him. I felt like I was 5 again but since my father was 6 ft. 3 and I was 5 ft. 9 I guess I would always feel small around him. I curled up as best as I could lean my head against his shoulder.

"I am. Firstly, I leave your mother and miss seeing you all grow up. Second I was so blind to see that you were my children when we first met. I should have known it was so easy to see and because of that Rosalie nearly murders you for not understanding while I just stood there. Now Victoria is posing a threat to take you all away from me. I send you away for protection from the wolves and this is what happens?" My father was angry with himself now, his nostrils flared and his eyes violent as he stared at the floor trying to burn it with his eyes.

"I even promised you all I would let nothing happen to you and after a few days of being with us you have been in more danger than you have ever been in your short life. Im a monster." He finished if he was human, He would have been crying but somehow he held it together. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his collar bone. I felt the anger in him evaporate at this as he rubbed my back

"Daddy, you can't protect us from everything, I mean most of the time it's our own fault and you can't stop that. Were always going to be in the eye of danger because of what's happening with mom and I have no idea where she is. But there would be no way we would have been getting through this without you. You don't know how much we've all wanted this to happen. It's always going to be difficult but it's worth it. You're my father. One of the most important men in my life and you will always be. I understand if it's difficult for you, I mean we are a handful but these things would have happened anyway. Your kind and supportive and so overprotective it's crazy, but I love you with everything I have. You're my father and I know they both feel the same, without you there would be no us." I told him and I could hear him smile slightly

"I love you renesmee, I love you more than my own existence. You will always be my little girl no matter how much you grow up and no matter what happens" he whispered to me making more tears flood out of my eyes.

"My little girl" he wisped to me as he rubbed my back soothingly as I breathed in and out more evenly as before and with one last look at Matt I closed my eyes letting sleep consume me.

Edwards POV

Beautiful. She was just so beautiful. Even in her sleep. Just like her mother. I could feel the pride of watching her spill over me. The joy, the happiness, the love. Her breath blew softly on my collar bone the warmth was comforting to me, just to know that at least she was in perfect health. I tore my eyes away from my daughter and looked towards Matt, My poor boy. He looked so young, and so small even if he was the same height as me. I noticed him started to shift slightly his head turned to the side facing me his eyes still closed as he groaned. I shifted renesmee round so that she was half resting on me and half resting on the armchair. This made it easier for me to lean forward to him

"Matt?" I whispered dying for him to just show me some sort of sign that he was awake.

Those stupid dogs, they hurt my sons. Both of them injured. I wanted to rip them to shreds tear them into tiny pieces, how dare they threaten my children, and who did they think they were?

My poor children who had dealt with this all their lives; Running,

Always running in fear.

And where was I? Trying to keep myself from going to see Bella thinking she would have had a better life. If only I had known, I missed Bella so much; the pain was almost unbearable now. And yet somehow, in small pockets, the pain seemed to subside at times after all I had 3 pieces of Bella here with me and I was determined to keep them safe until the final masterpiece herself returned. I only hoped she could learn to forgive me.

I saw Matt shift again his lips twitched before a gust of air blew out of him. He was dreaming, but it seemed distant. It was me, stood by a river side, the moonlight bouncing off the water where it rippled and the small rush of the stream filling the area around me. Everything seemed to blur again before a tall figure emerged from the other side. Jacob. Jacob black. I growled seeing red. The fire inside of me was like poison now as fresh venom entered my mouth. He looked scared yet in a slight state of pain, his eyes crazed like a man who had lost the will to live.

"Listen Edward I..." he raised his hands in defence taking a step forward. But I lunged at him before his sentence finished and I heard the familiar voice of my daughter scream out

"DADDY NO!"

Everything blurred over again as his dream cut off, yet he didn't wake up. Instead he rolled his head away from me so that he was facing the wall. Immediately I pulled renesmee closer.

Jacob black.

I held back the growl in my throat. He had a lot to explain. First his memories of Bella, human and perfect, yet she was slightly more rounded than before. Dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted like she hadn't slept in weeks. I knew what he was dong; He was trying to make me feel guilty about leaving her. Seeing what it done to her afterwards. Being perfectly honest I felt terrible that burning ache in my heart seemed to be shredded just by seeing her perfect face. Then Renesmee was fresh in his mind. I lost it there and then. He was sent to kill her. But ended up doing something else. The way he thought about her was enough for me to snap his neck there and then. So much love and lust was soaked up in his mind around renesmee. My renesmee. My Daughter. Mine. I felt the hiss build up in my throat along with the growl that was getting hard to keep bottled up. I tightened my arms around her, she was so young. Too young to be dating in my eyes, I had only had her as a daughter for a simple few days and yet this wolf thought he could have some sort of claim on her? Not a chance in hell. Shifting her round again I lifted her up and sat her back down in the armchair so that she curled into the fabric around her. I looked over to matt who was still sleeping.

"Matt?" I wisped again and he breathed out heavy. No luck. I ran my hand over his forehead for a few seconds, his temperature was slightly higher than normal but he wasn't as hot as he was before which was a relief. I pulled the blanket up over him slightly higher and shifted his cushions so that he looked to be in a more comfortable position. Smiling down on him once I turned on my heels and left the both of them sleeping comfortably in the room. As soon as the door was closed, a hand struck across my cheek taking the oxygen out of me. Then the small pixie was in my face shrieking

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FATHER?" Her face was in shock yet she looked hurt. The pain in my jaw seemed to grow slightly now as I rubbed it.

"Alice what was that for!" I yelled back and she hit my shoulder again with her fist.

"You! How could you even think you're a terrible father? You've made them all so happy. And all of us as well we've been given a gift Edward, 3 beautiful strong happy children and you think because of everything that's happened its all your fault?" Whoa, how long had she been listening to me?

"I know Alice…and I understand that now, but its killing me seeing them like this, one piece at a time, they always seemed to end up in the firing line. If there is something I can do to stop it then I would do it but I can't find anything to stop things happening to them without them getting hurt, I _love_ them Alice there my _children_ and it's hard to think that they've been through this before when I wasn't there to protect them.

"If only I would have known then I could have saved them from all of this." My breath seemed to run ahead in front of me, huffing out each word feeling the anger in me boil up. Carefully Alice wound her small arms around my chest and hugged me tight.

"It's alright Edward, I know you're scared" She wisped as I hugged her back

"Im sorry if im causing you pain Alice I really am"

"It's okay your my brother, we have a bond that can never be broken, no matter how much of an idiot you become" she giggled. I sighed and shook my head at her. Suddenly Alice's face went blank and her arms loosened from around me. She was having a vision but it was hazy, she couldn't see properly through it like something was blocking the vision. One word came to mind.

Werewolves.

I knew there was something I had to do for renesmee. As calmly and as humanly as possible. I quickly moved towards the stairs leaving Alice stood there confused.

"Edward where are you going?" she asked

"Too skin a wolf" Then I took off running.


	37. Animalistic Consequences

There was too much forest between here and the border; I wanted to rip half the forest down just to get hold of that dog's scrawny neck.

I had never tasted wolf blood before, but right now the idea seemed almost too appealing.

There was nothing that could physically stop me from this; it was inevitable, no mind reader to stop me, no pesky pixie to see this as it blocked her thoughts.

For once I was a free raging vampire, and my impulses were shooting around me hard and quick.

The forest blurred through my already perfect vision as I pushed myself faster, but somehow it was still too slow for my liking. It was only a short distance before I got to rip his fur off his body, one strand at a time. Jacob black.

The vampire in me seemed to reach the surface again scratching and bubbling against my thin control as I thought about the satisfaction of beating him to a pulp.

How dare he think of my daughter that way?

_**How dare he?**_

The anger that was already peeking into white waters, seem to be rushing out of my system and into the air, like his warm blood would flow down my throat with ease.

Taking a deep breath, with one last final sprint I had reached the border. It was quiet, too quiet over there. I Knew I couldn't cross over with all that happened today; I may have been raging psychotic right now, but I knew my place in our politically confusing supernatural world.

But that didn't mean they couldn't come to me.

"SAM!" I yelled although it was more like a bark being perfectly honest. The irony of it all.

Nothing except the slight breeze, I could hear some thoughts out to the left but they seemed absorbed in something else.

"SAM!" I stretched my voice to become louder so that the trees shook with the volume. Suddenly a surge of thoughts were all around me

_Hey that's Cullen what does he want now?_ One of the younger wolves thoughts asked then I heard the voice I wanted to hear the most.

_Im dead. So dead. That's it. Goodbye guys. Im dead. Im vampire chow. Shit! Oh shit. Fuck, fuck, shit!_ Jacobs's thoughts were the loudest and the closest. Good. He deserved what was coming.

_He sounds pretty pissed dude_ another one of the wolves thoughts told him as Jacob whined

_It's not like I had a choice in it! These things just happen, I didn't want to imprint on the bloodsuckers daughter, but I just did okay? If he wants me to stay away from her then...I don't know what I'd do_

The anger in Jacob seemed to evaporate as he thought about Renesmee's face again.

The fear that sat on it was unreal yet he was so scared to hurt her; She was like his diamond, so precious to him, so stunning that it dazzled him within a few seconds of looking at her. The lust, the passion, the devotion, the adoration.

It only made my temper burn more

"Jacob" I growled my hands curling into fists as I dug my heels into the earth. It took all my strength to not jump over the border and kick him deep right into his small furry balls to stoop those poisoned thoughts. He wouldn't be thinking about her in that way if and when that part was injured.

It was an odd feeling; that I was being the same mental age as my children actually were. But human emotions can be the most deadly of all gifts.

You feel everything excelled.

_Were behind you man._ The same voice called from before as the soft thudding of paws came forward and the all too familiar face of Jacob black was stood across from the river. So he had it in him to face me as a human, must of been guiltier than what I thought. Good.

"You called for me?" he said quietly his cheeks burning red as he pushed his thoughts about renesmee back.

"You care to explain?" I snapped at him and he swallowed hard before leaning forward.

"I...It...I know what it looks like, but I can't control what happened, I really wish I could but I can't. I can't deny it, or her. Edward I know she's your daughter but I..."

"NO BUTS DOG!" I growled louder my feet brushing the edge of the border curling my toes into the ground so that I stayed there. I breathed in deeply as I digested his thoughts again. Concentrating on the almost positive influence Renesmee had in there.

"She's my daughter Jacob, and now that this... connection whatever it is has been made I know it would hurt her for me to hurt you, so I won't...to the best of my ability. But as I said she _IS_ my daughter. My flesh and somehow my blood. And I will protect her for as long as I live, I _WANT_ an explanation of how and why it happened and it better be a good one because believe me, im doing everything in my power to try and stay on this side of the border!" I muttered everything out as carefully and quietly as I could, feeling the vibrations in my chest ready for me to growl and lunge at him and he knew that.

I watched as a glaze of sweat swept down his chest as he gulped. Nodding mutely he looked towards the ground and thought about what had happened...

He was in wolf form when he first seen her, of course, he now knew that werewolves couldn't imprint in there wolf form, whatever an "imprint" was, but there was a connection with her right from the beginning, from the first chase there lay a small etched blue mist swimming round renesmee and himself, not reachable or in sight of anyone else. She could feel it from what I had heard in her thoughts and it was apparent, that so could he.

When Sam was addressing me while my kids were coughing on the ground, he locked eyes with renesmee for a few minutes, unable to break his gaze from her, the insides of his body pulling him left and right between his line of duty and the wonder of the blue mist and renesmee. Once she had told him to leave him immediately obeyed feeling somewhat confused on how she had this hold on him, yet he liked it, much more to what his mind was letting on due to his hidden thoughts.

Later on when the wolves had come to confront us on our situation he feared to look at Renesmee knowing that she held some resemblance of Bella now.

Bella had become a close friend of Jacobs when I left her, they grew close, and however Bella didn't return his feelings for him so he suffered a great deal of pain when she went "missing"

Then there was the second chase in which both my sons had become injured because of these careless Mutts. Sam had sent Jacob after Renesmee with him being the fastest Jacob thought he could easily catch up to her and the fact he thought she turned belle immortal or "dead" as he called it made his ambitions stronger. But something had changed, when renesmee looked at him in the eye he tried to hide all his emotions from her like he knew she could understand, so you could imagine his surprise when renesmee flung herself at him and changed him back human. One minute he was the strong true alpha saving his pack and getting revenge for his love, the next he was a simple human. A naked human at that crouching over my daughter staring at her in lust, passion, dedication and so much awe that it nearly exploded out of him through pleasure. Every little string that held him to this earth; His friends, family, his life, his self, seemed to disconnect from his body as he stared into those buttery golden eyes.

So many new strings were made, like iron cables tying him to renesmee in several different ways. He would now and forever belong to her. Like a guardian, or an older brother, a best friend, or even a lover if she wanted. Whatever she wanted she would get from him. As long as she was happy so was he, they both fell on the same wavelength, she moved he moved in parallel, she cried he would hold her and make it better, she got hurt he would stop any unwilling pain no matter what the cost.

He would be and forever, a shadow onto her life, but in the most significant and plausible way that she wanted and needed.

What was worse was that it physically hurt Jacob to be away from her for such a long period of time and vice versa.

He loved her already.

And I couldn't hurt him for doing so as this would hurt Renesmee. If I tried to keep her away from him it would cause her pain to be separated from him for so long. So that's what an imprint was. It tied them together like an unbreakable bond. Like when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. They were both stuck together and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I fell to my knees and groaned, closing my eyes as I did. As much an I wanted to rip the beast limp from limp right now, he was now tied to my daughter. And I knew what ever loved renesmee I could not hate. And I wouldn't upset renesmee like that in anyway.

"Im sorry" Jacob wisped, it was sincere enough and I hissed again at myself in frustration. Would I not be able to keep her as my girl for any longer? Was he going to claim her so soon?

"I understand that you can't be away from her, I've read your thoughts and hers, but you must understand I have only had her as my daughter for a simple few days Jacob and I would like to keep things like that for a while longer, you can gradually become friends with her over time, make a strong bond if you will but she is my daughter. Mine. You must understand that im her father and I want you to respect my wishes of you waiting for a relationship with her; she is only 9 years old! She's still a child to me! give me at least a decade after all neither of you will age, let her be a daddy's girl for a little while longer, let her soak up the family she has missed for over 9 years please. Just keep it to a simple friendship for a decade" I never thought I'd see the day when I would beg for something from a werewolf. I guess being a father made you do strange things. I had to give it to him, he didn't even take advantage of my situation, and he knew I was right.

"As long as I can see her as much as she wants me around then that is what I'll do, I know she's a daddy's girl now, and she might not want that type of relationship with me when she's older, but as long as she wants me as a friend I'll be there for her. I promise you" He said honestly, every word he meant.

"The treaty?" He asked biting his lip as I rubbed my neck nervously, a trait in which my boys had inherited from me.

"I don't know if that's a good idea yet, you see her brothers won't be as light on this subject as I will be, they don't understand as well as I do and the wolves might harm them again. I think a few days to let everything calm down would be a good idea" The panic flashed in his eyes as I said he shouldn't see renesmee for a few days, what would that do to him physically? More importantly what would it do to her?

"Of cores renesmee will be looking for her ribbon which I think she has left on your side of the land so you could always give it back to her start a conversation that way." I nodded, Jacob looked confused as I pulled out Renesmee's black ribbon from my pocket and threw it over to him. He picked it up and smiled to me slightly. I didn't return it.

"Thank you" he nodded to me and I glared at him

"This isn't my blessing, I don't like you anymore than what your brothers like me. Im doing this for my daughter, I think she's suffered enough pain for a while it would be nice for her to be treated so properly for once. Understand?" I said sternly my voice ringing clear above everything as he nodded

"I understand" he wisped

"And id heads my words Jacob black. Hurt her once, in any shape or form or emotion. I will kill you single handily, and that is a promise I have no trouble in keeping" I growled to him sending my warning straight into his mind before I turned on my heels and headed home.

It was extremely dark when I got back, the lights on the house glowing against the black silhouette of trees that surrounded it; everyone was inside from what I could see. Everyone except Alec. He sat on the porch steps his face buried deep into his hands as he grieved over his lost friend today, the vampire he saw got killed. I could never tell who that vampire was though; his thoughts were too hazy and blank from the emotions. His eyes flicked up to meet mine in those short seconds. Big black pupils stared at me like a sad child; unfortunately my new found love for my children would not let me see this type of emotion on anyone's face, especially if it made my children upset to see them grieve. I sighed and went to sit down beside him

"So Alec" I said clasping my hands together and looking at him. He groaned

"Im guessing you already hate me" he snapped at me although it wasn't in a horrible way. More miserable if I was being honest.

"Hates a strong term to use, I prefer dislike and I suppose I owe you my life, so I could never hate you" I said looking down thinking of the 4 most important beings in my life Renesmee, Mathew, Damien and Bella.

"Thank you, I know I have been slightly unpleasant with my thoughts to your daughter but you must understand for the last 9 years I have thought of them all as my own family when they are yours clearly and it's not exactly unfishable that your daughter is so beautiful" He sighed a pain rippled through him.

"Alec, technically, you did raise them with Bella. Your just as much as there family as I am to them they see you as another role model, a...strongly bonded uncle to them if you will and I wouldn't do anything to have any more family members taken away from them. They have already lost belle over the last few years and I know they miss her terribly. So why should I tear more family members away from them? But from now on, you keep your thoughts about my renesmee away from anyone's mind, if I ever catch you thinking like that again then I will tear you away from them"

He nodded smiling slightly

"Thanks Edward you're a good guy, a good father for them" he told me and I smirked slightly, yet he still felt pain inside of him and it was laced with guilt

"You're missing your friend. The one the wolves killed today?" I asked him and he sighed nodding

"She was new to the Volturi, Aro trusted her but she seemed suspicious to begin with, Bella seemed terrified of her yet she would never tell me why. After time I grew close to her, she wasn't so bad. Maybe a little secretive but aren't we all? I told her I was going to visit some of my friends, them being the children and that she was willing to come along. Because you see, I thought I had started to fall for her. Soft long red hair and piercing red eyes. I was a sucker for her. But she was still secretive. When we got closer to where Renesmee and the boys were Aro called and it was like they were talking in code to each other. The seduction she used to try and convince me otherwise though was strong. However today when I seen her get ripped to shreds it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders all that repressed feelings that I held for her seemed to vanish. She was like Marcus very good with manipulating people's relationships and feelings, but when she was gone the spell broke..." He said as fear took over me slowly I put two and two together

"What was her name Alec?"

"Victoria" Yep. It equalled four.


	38. Overprotective Daddy

My brain snapped like ice cracking onto a hot surface; all at once the pieces of the puzzle fell together.

Victoria.

Volturi.

Bella.

Danger.

Mathew. Renesmee. Damien.

It was only as I breathed in regaining my conscious state that I noticed my eyes had grown wider and wider until they were bulging out of place. I didn't dare breath, I knew it was whimsical; the idea of a breathless dead being, but the situation scared me down to my human state.

"Alec we have to discuss this with my family at once if this Victoria is who I think she is then the Volturi were in league with her and if they were then they are coming here and soon!" I rushed all the words out in one quick sentence moving at a thousand miles an hour my head flicking backwards and forwards as I met his eyes before looking at the front door.

"Come, we don't have much time" I said running inside the house. Everyone seemed confused by my sudden entrance. Alice and jasper both looked at each other from across the room as Rosalie came down the stairs. Emmett was sat watching TV while Esme and Carlisle were both involved in a book wrapped up in each other's arms. The calming atmosphere seemed to rip apart as my panic took over the room. It only took one sentence.

"Victoria is working with the Volturi to get the kids" The hysteria in my voice was scratching above the service burning everyone's emotions as they all gasped all except Alec

"Edward the wolves killed her, I seen them, I heard them" He gasped

"Alec think about it, When the Volturi sends you out to hunt vampires down, who do they use?" I asked him my anger boiling over

"Well Renetta; she has her shield she usually wraps it round us so that no physical or mental harm comes to us. But Edward this wasn't a mission she didn't put it round us"

"Didn't put it round us or didn't put it round you?" His face grew pale

"Think about it Alec, Bella was scared of her…no visual memories that means she knew her when she was human…Aro wants my kids… if Aro sent Victoria to find the children she was on a mission, Renetta will have put the shield round her so that even if she was ripped apart she will come back till that shield wears off and now the wolves are involved Aro will want to come and see for himself what we're hiding! He knows they're here, and now we've got a Ravenous Vampire dead set on revenge by giving my boys and my girl to the VOLTURI!" I bellowed at him shaking with the fear and anger of a thousand years.

"Shh Edward you wake them up" Rosalie hissed at me the fear in her eyes mirrored my own. As I looked to each one of my faces, I could see it all reflected there; the pain, the loss, the fear, the overwhelming sense of no control. I didn't need Jasper to tell me this, it was too obvious

For once I was speechless; I had no clever come backs, no explanation, nothing in any one's mind that could make me see a way out.

There was no escape from them now.

Demetri would find them after Victoria ratted them out. She'd probably seen everything that had happened today and now all her thoughts were Aro's when she got back to him. I feel to my knees the pain enveloped in my stomach not only did he have my Bella but now he wanted my children too? Did he plan to kill me? He might as well.

Carlisle moved over to me slowly, his face turned stern and sure.

"Edward son, Alice hasn't seen anything on the Volturi for a while, and surely with Alec here, it makes it easier, they trust Alec will do the right thing, they don't know how connected he is with the children. Plus, it will make things easier for her to look for their future and Matt will know; he can see the future too. Nothing will happen to them Edward I promise you" Carlisle placed his hand onto my shoulder and squeezed me tight

I wanted to push it away but the fact was I couldn't. They were probably hurting more than what I thought, but somehow it didn't matter what they thought, everything seemed overshadowed by my willing determination to keep my children hidden and safe

But being stuck in a teenager's body was hard; my hormonal reactions flopped and turned about inside my stomach.

So I put my hand on top of his and squeezed it wanting the relief.

We didn't move for what seemed like hours, small changes started to make themselves known to me; a slight movement above on the floor board, and the creak of a door, the wind scratching against the glass windows to the left. The peach coloured sky darkening around the horizon.

Emmett's voice spoke first.

"So what's the plan?"

"There not coming yet, I can't see them coming at all if im honest, there's…something…its hazy…I know, Il keep looking" Alice nodded to the floor scolding herself for not being able to see straight.

I should have moved to her, I should have told her that it was ok and that she shouldn't push herself but I couldn't.

My lips were stone set, unable to move.

"If Alice is having doubts then I think we will be alright for now, if it comes to it we pack up, and we move. We keep them out of the loop and safe" Carlisle hummed but I could hear Alice disagreeing.

"We can't, they know of the wolves and Renesmee…" She choked on the end of the sentence not wanting to remind me of the moronic wolfs claim on my daughter. It was too late, but it I knew we couldn't up route them.

If I was true to myself, I wanted them to come, I wanted to see their faces at our united family and try to break it; I knew they wouldn't succeed. I knew when they were off territory they would struggle.

But I shuddered at the thought of going there.

"No, we don't move" words fell out of me like water out of a water fall as begrudgingly I lifted my heavy knees one at a time to stand up leaning on Carlisle for support.

He looked at me in a familiar way. I realised where I had seen it as quickly as it had appeared; my own face, it was the look of a father drowning in the loss of control to help their children.

"This is what it's like being a father? The pain?" I asked him.

"Yes, because no matter what you do they will always be in danger. And you can't stop it. You can try but it's near enough impossible. That love you hold for them is like no other because they always be yours. And were here to help. The Volturi will not take them from you" He said as Esme came over and wrapped her arms round my shoulders hugging me close to her.

"We will stand together, keep everything as normal and as humanly possible for them for now, until we have any more signs we stay the same, its maybe worth getting a few more covens involved to see if they will stand by us, This fight is not going to be easy, it may take years, but we will overcome it." Carlisle addressed the family and Alec like he had always done; with such precision and control that even I believed him, his voice soothed away my worries as I thought about the precious moments I needed to spend with my kids.

"You've always been so mature Edward its time you were your age for a few hours" Esme said her arms rested gently on my arms in a motherly embrace.

"I know mom" I sighed and I could see the soft smile on her lips when I said the word.

I knew that feeling now.

I was graced with the sunshine yellow feeling of a perfect world when I heard renesmee say daddy or Damien and matt call me Dad or father.

It meant the world.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from upstairs; this time it was male.

Immediately, before the sound had even left my ears, I shot up the stairs and into the room where the scream had come from.

There had been a lot of moving about from what it looked like as both Renesmee and Damien were nowhere in sight but laying on my bed now was Matt fast asleep.

Nightmare.

His dreams torturous as he imagined his mother being torn away from him. Then Renesmee being pulled into Aro's greedy arms, his milky eyes running over her body as she cried and pulled away yelling for him to move. Damien stood next to him with echoing emotions latched onto his perfect face, but motionless.

Dead.

Matt tried to move only to be found in the arms of Victoria she leaned forward and kissed his cheek smirking as he tried to lunge for her only to find her teeth sunk deep into his shoulder

"No! NO NO NO!" he huffed out before his entire body threw across the room and crashed down to the floor sliding up against the window where he whacked his head against it thrashing about. I moved fast to his side pulling him close as he continued to thrash

"GET OFF ME" he growled still thinking the dream was real and happening

"Mathew, Matt! it's me Shh, it's alright son its over" I hushed him as his thrashing stopped and he took deep breaths looking round the room. I had never seen him so vulnerable before with big huge tears rolling down his face. He was scared. He clung to me with all his strength gripping to my body like a second skin. Turning round and hugging me tightly, his wild eyes stretched over every surface in the room. His breathing became quicker and louder as he relived the dream through anxiety. He hissed under his breath and again began thrashing at the thought of Victoria's teeth on his skin.

"Easy, easy son, you're okay you're alright. I got you it's okay " I said as he slumped back down against the wall still gripping tightly to me. The hammering of his heart beat got me worried as the thickening sound of it belted against the warm blood in his body pushing the oxygen out turning him an odd colour.

"It felt so real" he whispered letting go of me and looking towards the floor.

"It wasn't." I reminded him and he looked at me, his eyes watery and black. I moved to stand in front of his shaking form kneeling down to him while examining his face, Carlisle would be needed he seemed so awfully shaken.

"I have to find Renesmee and Damien" he said trying to stand up but I pulled him back down

"Easy you're still injured, Renesmee will be with Damien asleep, and they're both safe." I told him as he nodded before yawning.

"You're still tired" I sighed as he looked to me wiping his eyes fiercely.

"Il be fine, I just don't want to go to sleep again" he said the fear laced in his eyes.

"You're tired" I repeated helping him up and lying him back down on the bed. He didn't resist me as he laid back down. I sat down beside him and just looked at him as he curled up in a ball facing away from me; his eyes were still wild as he shook with fear.

"Hey you can talk to me about it you know" I said placing my hand on his arm instantly he shrugged it off squeezing his eyes shut. I sighed and propped a pillow up behind my back laying my legs out of the mattress next to him. Crossing my arms, I sighed again.

"Im not going anywhere. Matt?" I asked but he didn't answer me. I thought for a little while, thinking of any way to relate to my son from his needs, Matthew was very private and composed, I could tell he didn't like my presence here at this moment; after all he had dealt with these fits all of his life, I couldn't make them go away. He just needed a better way of dealing with them. So instead of trying to get him to talk, I took the baseball which was on my desk and threw it up repeatedly above my head at a steady rhythm, and slowly but Matt uncurled himself and turned round to look at me.

"What's with the ball?" he asked groggily his chocolate hair getting in his eyes as he whipped it away.

"This? Well when I was...younger? i guess you could call it that, we all used to love playing baseball, before we left forks we played every time a storm hit. It was fantastic, of course no one was faster than I was but then again no one could throw a ball like Emmett could.

"So, one stormy day, he through a really great ball sent it flying through the trees and I took off after it running as fast as I could before I grabbed hold of the ball and sent it flying backwards."

I began to watch Matts face turn from a shielded hostility into one of childlike innocence, his eyes lost the wild ferocity and grew interested turning back to the beautiful shade of brown they always were. It was an odd moment, to watch your son decrease in age without changing anything but his emotional features.

"Only it came in contact with Emmett's jaw and I think that was the only time I had seen Emmett hurt before. He looked so angry yet it was clear he was in pain!

"So I keep it as a symbolic gesture, that no matter how big, smart, or old you are. Sometimes even the little things can hurt you more no matter how embarrassed you are of them." I noticed Matt blush as I nudged him gently and handed him the ball.

"I take it these nightmares are a normal routine for you, so if you ever need to let of steam, take it to the baseball field, throw it around and think it out; it'll make you feel better"

"Thanks Dad" he smiled at me looking down at the white baseball which he twirled round in his hand before pulling it to his chest and shutting his eyes again. Only this time he was facing me.

It was only then that I noticed how most of his blue bruises were clearing up on his face expect for an exceptionally deep one on his left jaw bone.

Matt was right, they all healed at an amazing rate.

From what I had noticed with his movements, his arms were also slightly stiff but everything else seemed to be coming along, it was all down to lack of sleep.

I reached out and brushed some of his hair back out of his eyes, as he snored delicately. my Poor boy, there was too much tragedy in their small world, and It hurt for me to say that there would be more to come. Feeling the all too familiar agonising pain in my stomach I gulped again trying to remember the good things about our complicated situation. For one, we all had each other.

"Daddy?" Speaking of good things. Renesmee appeared in the doorway rubbing her left eye as she looked to me then Matt

"I heard him scream, was it a nightmare?" she asked coming over to her brother's side. It surprised me how much she could change in a few seconds.

One second she could go from being the most naive and sweet daddy's girl, to a strong independent mother like figure in the next.

She swept a hand across Matt's forehead looking down on him lovingly. Slowly she lent down to kiss his head once before smiling at him gently as if to blow the fears of his nightmare away, it seemed to work as the small shadow of fear that was in matts head seemed to disappear and in its place a warm comforting feeling sat.

It was a wonderful sight to see, you would hear many stories about siblings who fought like cat and dog yet here stood a perfect example of behaviour and love between brother and sister. Renesmee tucked her long curls behind her ears searching for something in her pockets.

_**I put it in here! Where did it go, oh no my ribbons gone AGAIN?**_

Her ribbon. a slight ounce of guilt flooded though me as I remembered about giving it to the wolf boy, but I knew she would thank me for it in the end, where every that end would lie. She gasped when she found her pockets empty.

"Dad have you seen my ribbon?" she asked scratching the back of her head. I swallowed deeply knowing how much I hated lying to my children, but reassurance seemed to take over my conscious mind.

He would treat her right.

Putting on my poker face I shook my head slowly as she pouted just like a child would. It was utterly adorable. Laughing slightly I patted the space in front of me in which she carefully walked round the bed and slumped down looking to the floor.

_Where did I leave it? Everything's been so weird… today with the wolves...OH!_ She gasped again realising she must of left it somewhere in the woods, and it wasn't long before her mind had wandered to Jacob.

She seemed confused by it all; the connection she felt with him was a strange and potent subject in her mind, not butterflies, but full on boulders had been crashing within deep in her stomach which frightened me, I understood what love could make you feel, but this was so intense especially since they had only met. Again the boulders of rock flipped through her as she thought of his beautiful fur and human eyes, then suddenly without any warning her own eyes began to ache dully. Renesmee leaned over squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her stomach as sharp cramps swam round.

Subconsciously, she missed him and the thought made her both worried and sick of this effect he had on her.

The pain of missing an imprint.

Was this normal? Maybe a private word with Jacob might do some good, or Sam. My thoughts were cut off as she whimpered again and clutched her stomach tightly. I pulled her into my arms and placed a cool hand on her stomach trying to ease the pain there.

"Shh it's okay love" I whispered to her as her thoughts flooded with Jacob again,

_Why are you in here? _ She asked the half-naked man that filled every ounce of her brain.

But then, I was shut out as suddenly Renesmee's mind became blank as she pushed my gift away in her head, Embarrassed as she blushed lightly. A low growl erupted deep within my throat; I bit down on my lip to stop it escaping.

I wasn't angry with her, or him, I couldn't be, this was their way of a potential and better lifestyle. Renesmee would make him a stronger wolf, and he in return would love her for it every single step of the way with everything he had.

But the separation of it all was killing her. What would happen if they were separated for more than a few days? I dreaded to think

"I don't understand" she said curling round like matt had done. I sighed and began twirling a loose curl in her hair.

"Sometimes, something's are best left unknown" I murmured to her as she leant her head on my shoulder biting her sleeve as she looked down at her brother again. She was still tired too.

"It doesn't take a genius to work that out" Damien chuckled from, the door way, he stretched out yawning himself

"Move over Red, let me sit down" He laughed again as Renesmee moved closer to me placing herself into my chest as Damien flung his body backwards so that he was fully laying down vertically on the bed with his knees up and his arms behind his head.

"Nothing like spending some time with the most important men in your life huh red?" Damien said winking at her as Renesmee giggled. It didn't go unnoticed that he was dropping a hint to her about how we were more important than Jacob

_NOT happy with what you did. But I know it's for the best. I don't like it though! _He sent a slight glare my way. Apologetically I answered him internally.

_Sorry son. I hate it too but you can see the pain she's feeling right now, I couldn't do anything less. You know if I could stop it I would but you two and Renesmee come first right? I'd do anything for her, even if that means letting her be a friend of the wolf._

Damien's eyes closed as he swallowed and nodded. It was only after a few minutes when I realised Renesmee and Matt weren't the only tired ones as Damien joined his brother in sleep. Renesmee who was sat nodding off slightly began letting her thoughts relax so that I could see back into her mind as her muscles followed and it wasn't long till I was watching my three children sleep.

Like a human.

"Hey Edward we were wondering if.." Alice had come bouncing into the room but she stopped midsentence when she seen us. A small smile graced her already peaceful face as her conflicted eyes rested to a look of love. She moved to each of their faces watching each of their peaceful faces wondering how so much war could be centred around something so precious.

Matt layer down curled up next to me as I was leaned up against the headboard my legs extended out which Damien had somehow learned to dodge as he lay comfortably with his arms tucked behind his head and his knees bent up. Renesmee seemed the smallest out of us as she had managed to bury herself in under my arm and curl herself round chewing on the edge of her jumper as she breathed in and out evenly. Perfect. They were perfect all of them, how could anyone even think of ripping these beautiful creatures away from me and out of my life.

Why would they want to?

Power. Seemed to be my answer and for once, I wished they were completely human, to be left alone, unspoilt and perfect like they were now, instead they were stuck frozen in this time where politics raged against us.

Alice disappeared from the doorway for a few seconds before she returned with the rest of the family behind her looking on the same way. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's chest as she smiled hugely to me in awe as both Rosalie and Emmett looked lovingly towards us then into each other's eyes. Jasper gazed down at Alice with softness I had never seen him show before.

Alec stood somewhat inwardly looking awkward in the door way, his eyes fixed on renesmee sleeping.

_She is so beautiful, even in sleep, if only I was next to her instead of him.._.

At the same time both Damien and I growled. My eyes flew to Damien's in surprise was he awake? Searching through his mind I found he was fully out of consciousness and dreaming away, only his dreams were not like the others, his dreams were of thoughts, just words drifting in and out of space, peaceful' but not private enough for him to enjoy sleep, which explain a lot to why he was the least likely to want to go to bed.

I imagined he was like that as a child and probably gave Bella a hard time when going to sleep.

It didn't go unnoticed that a very quick very slight smirk crept up on his face and disappeared a second later confirming my suspicions.

But now my eyes found Alec's again as Damien growled loudly in his subconscious state and I knew that it wasn't at anyone else in the room.

He was there, fixated on my daughter, imagining him and her…in an embrace on to which he desired. He imagined her moaning and hissing his name…

That was enough to make any father want to kill.

Shifting renesmee carefully down next to her brother, I flew across the room at such a speed that it came close to Renesmee's, my hands flew to his neck pulling him away from the room and up to the top of the stair case as I pushed him up against the door frame of the library where matt had been resting in before he was moved.

I watched the slight cracks in his neck appear, indulging in the fact that if I pushed any harder his head would come cracking off like porcelain. A thought which was almost too enjoyable. My words came out in low deep growls

"I warned you" My hands tightened more around his neck as he started to choke, coughing and spluttering, twisting in my impossible grip. I expected him to be frightened, to fear me in some way yet he just growled back with a prepared fierceness.

"It's not my fault she's like that is it?" once those words had squeezed out of his mouth, I couldn't contain the vampire inside of me, he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill. And happily knowing my children were out of his reach I let him free.

My throat lit up like a furnace blazing around the outer skirts and deep down into my stomach. I could literally feel my eyes stinging with the black coal that visually flared the fire within me as I stared down onto his face.

Thick fresh venom entered my mouth like whipping cream and began churning round my teeth. The beast in me wanted to rip his throat out as it became territorial, Renesmee was marked as my daughter, she did not belong to anyone in that way, so that meant she belonged to me completely, and I didn't enjoy the thought of someone taking her away from me especially when said person used to raise her and was now stood before me thinking in such a perverted way.

"You might want to take that back right now" My voices seemed unrecognisable as I pushed him deeper into the wall, the cracks on his pale white skin were now deeper and growing down to his collar bone.

Good.

Taking a short quick breath, his eyes locked with my own as suddenly everything went blank and numb, the feel of the anger grew within me but there was nothing I could do. My body froze. Everything that had happened disappeared like smoke.

I feel to the floor gasping, wanting to feel my arms and legs yet it just felt like pins and needles growing everywhere as I tried to move. My eyes lulled about the place focusing on Alec as he clicked his neck back healing the cracks up. He glared at me shooting daggers m way.

"It's not my fault" he repeated again "It's hard to control my thoughts you know" he growled as my breathing became panting trying to loosen his gift off me wanting to rip him to pieces as I thrashed around as best as I could, but my attempts were too feeble against his skilful gift.

"Then you will learn" this shocked me. My words tumbled into the air but not from my voice. It was another's similar as my mind began catching up to speed with what was going on in the room. Damien flew across the room and pushed him up against the wall getting face to face.

I guess naptime was over.

"You go to numb me Alec and Il break you into pieces" he seethed at him as he whacked the back of Alec's head off the wall making a dint. Suddenly the numbness was gone and all feeling came back to me slowly as I finally collected myself off the floor and stood shoulder to shoulder with Damien, closing Alec between us. Alec looked terrified and this made me pleased.

Damien released him as he fell to the floor looking up at us both.

"You will learn to control your thoughts around us, you think about her in that way again and I won't hesitate to hurt you even more" I growled putting my hand on Damien's shoulder as if to calm him slightly. It worked as he fell back an inch into my grasp taking a deep breath in through his nose.

_Stupid son of a bitch, I'd love to just kill him there and then, if only renesmee and matt weren't so attached to him, I hate him, loathe him, stupid fucking bastard_

Even though I wasn't happy with Damien's thoughts I had to admit mine were parallel, so it would be somewhat hypocritical of me to stop him from thinking them. He did have that temper after all.

"Stupid over protective Vampires protecting the girl I raised from birth. My girl" he muttered under his breath. And with that, I gave the beast inside of me permission to be let free as both Damien and I lunged for him at the same time jaws wide open aiming for each of his shoulders...


	39. Bitten Memories

With a huge clatter all three of us tumbled down the staircase, crashing and breaking everything within our path. The inner animal harboured its way through Alec's shoulder biting and tugging deep into its marble exterior. There was an unnerving unnecessary feeling of guilt that shredded through me with each bounce of the stairs; I could hear the familiar clunk of Damien's head crunching into the stair well. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried my best to reign the beast in, slightly aware of Damien's presence but I had gone too far, I had Alec where I wanted him to be for so long, too long.

As much as I tried to reason with myself we had reached the bottom of the stairway, coming to a halt with each other in a large grasp struggling and pulling and punching into the small space between us.

We were met with a loud gasp.

"DAD?" Matt yelled out in shock as Renesmee stood beside him, slightly pushed back as Matts hand was out in front of her. I guess the current noise woke them up as well.

"DAMIEN?" she shrieked and with one quick and sharp breath a frost bite travelled over my skin nipping and biting freezing every muscle on its way. My eyes flashed to hers in recognition; they were red.

Renesmee blinked once and suddenly the wind had swept us up within its grasp shooting us backwards into backwards into the glass wall cracking it as we made contact.

I continued to watch as Renesmee tried to push past Matts grip

"Easy Ness, they're not in control give them a minute" he said pulling her further behind him a little too rough as she stumbled slightly tripping over her own feet. She fell backwards, inches off the floor, until Emmett had her caught from behind in his arms.

It seemed I hadn't just disturbed my children with all the fighting.

"WHAT HAPPEND HERE?" Esme shrieked out loud as she came into view noticing both Damien and I pressed up against the back wall, mess flowing around the room.

Alec sat folded with his head down onto the floor both legs crossed and kneeled up on. He squinted and hissed through the pain that we had no doubt caused. With a few breaths he untangled his jelled limbs and began smoothing over the cracks again in this stone skin.

But then he stopped. And his eyes shot open like blinds.

His eyes were a deathly black.

…_Smells so good, it would be so easy to drink, like taking a life of a human…he smells so human!_

His face turned to look at Damien.

He was leaning against the glass his eyes shut and his face squinted. His head flopped forward slightly disorientated and tired from the fall.

His face was pale against the dark red trickle of blood that fell from his forehead and down his eyebrow to the floor slowly...

My brain clicked two together as my throat burned.

"NO" I growled to myself and to Alec as I ran towards grabbing him by the neck pulling on both him and myself control as we ran out the front door, and I threw Alec in front on me across the grass.

"Look at what you have done!" My voice seemed too low to be at the volume it was.

"You attacked me!"

"You should control your thoughts, you were like a father to her yet here you are thinking those things about _my daughter!"_

"You didn't even know she was your daughter till a few days ago! Renesmee was mine to begin with"

"_RENESMEE IS NOT YOURS AT ALL!_ Not through blood, nor marriage. Yet here your still here, and thinking about her that way! WHY?"

"You're forgetting I protected your beloved when she was alone! YOU left her! I raised YOUR children with her, I held your Renesmee when she was a baby, I picked her up when she fell, I taught the boys how to walk and talk, I held them all, I protected them from the Volturi!"

The growl of the monster peeked inside of me reminding me of all the horrible things I had done within my life, confirming all of Alec's words. The guilt was undeniable, but the love I held cancelled it out.

My children's forgiveness came to me like the lion tamer I had always needed. It kept me sane.

"Yet you brought a member of the Volturi here to meet them? And not only was it a Volturi member, it was _VICTORIA?!" _

I could feel the crack of the whip as my personal lion tamers entered my mind; holding me still, keeping me in my cage, enough to ensure their safety and Alec's.

"I didn't know! She used her gift on me! Can't you see that?"

"Bella was scared was her isn't that enough? To know that if their mother was scared that maybe so would her children be? Surely Bella must have told you when she arrived considering how close you were with her!"

"_BELLA COULDNT REMEMBER WHY SHE WAS SCARED OF HER!_"

That's when the Silence came

All the pain that I had been keeping at bay, all the forced smiles in front of Renesmee, in front of Damien and Matt, flooded through my veins ripping the lion's cage open, but oddly enough, it didn't want to come out, it didn't have a known presence within my human excelled emotions.

It remained in its open cage, curled up around the torment of what seven years of pain felt like.

"She doesn't remember..." I murmured my eyes locked on the ground, not moving, never moving.

The beating heart that had filled my lifeless chest over the last few weeks returned to its cold and sombre ways. I knew that most human memories disappear over time and remain lost, but I never thought that Bella, my Bella could forget.

Once a upon a time, I wanted it to happen, I wanted her to forget me and move on, but now, with our children and her similar frozen state, I would give my right arm for her to be beside me, and share our life together, and finish our story.

Alec looked down at his feet and scuffed them into the dirt,

"She's been...forgetting her human life style now it has been over 9 years Edward, she has new memories now to replace them, She remembers her children of course...I don't know if she remembers you..." he said quietly, I could see through his mind

My_ lovely Bella's blurry face becoming disorientated as she looked to Victoria confused_

"_Alec…something's not right….it's her...she doesn't feel right"_

"_Bella, it's alright, this is just Victoria, she's knew around here, she lost her mate a while ago and needed somewhere to stay…like you"_

"_I don't know Alec…Something's not right…" _

_Déjà vu was undeniable over Bella's twisted grimace, her face still blurry through the old fog of memories but it was there covered in fear._

Something which I couldn't deny…

And for the third time today, I fell to my knees and shut my eyes. What I'd give to be human right now.

"Im sorry for your loss" he said looking to me yet I refused to stare back as more pain washed over. I needed my daughter with me at this moment in time; she was my reminder of Bella, my reminder of hope. From inside the house I could hear Damien sighing before he gently called upon his sister

"Renesmee go outside, he needs you" he said sadly, from what I could tell, his thoughts seemed pained as well. I watched through his mind as he ran a hand over Renesmee's hair, almost trying to sooth any pain that would appear. Renesmee's eyes grew soft and saddened by the news. But she didn't falter, and she didn't quiver; she was brave.

And she did as she was told.

I could hear the soft quick thudding of feet. Renesmee was beside me her eyes looking at me in a gentle way while her mouth was twitched up to the left, the golden orbs flicking between me and Alec before she sighed and looked at me fully. He face changed as sadness filled her again and she threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Damien filled me in on what happened" she spoke in a gentle voice to Alec; after all this time she still found forgiveness for him, she still seen him through the rose tinted glass he had happily pushed himself behind.

"Im sorry Renesmee, more than you can imagine...I...I'll leave you and your father alone" he said shifting his weight under Renesmee's gaze as he flew into the trees behind him. She kneeled in front of me looking down to the floor.

"How much did you hear honey?" I wisped to her and she shrugged

"Enough" Smiling weakly he eyes drifted to the left away from me reeling in from the shock.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she said to herself sighing before shaking her head.

Why was she disappointed in herself?

_What if she doesn't remember us? What if she doesn't remember me?_

Her eyes met mine in that split second, identically matched like looking in a mirror. Pain. Her hair fell into her eyes as her face flopped down. I leant up and tucked it behind her ears cupping her warm blushed face into my cold hands. She sighed and looked back to me with regret

"She can't forget you, your her children as much as you are mine, she raised you during her vampire life, and even you know yourself we have a photographic memory, and your just to wonderful to forget. Each of you"

She reached up and placed her hand on top of mine, holding it tightly there.

"Crazy day" she murmured and I smiled crookedly at her.

My lion tamers brought me as much hope as they did control, Bella couldn't forget her children, she couldn't, I knew if the roles were reversed I couldn't forget them. I knew I wouldn't forget.

This meant she couldn't. Would that mean she would remember me as well through the connection of our children?

"Too much excitement for one day, well it's been exactly two days since this up roar with the wolves. You must be tired" I told her and she nodded slightly in my hand murmuring.

"Come on love, bedtime" I told her and for the second time today, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her inside the house. Everyone watched as I carried her inside, Rosalie's eyes were fixed upon her sleeping body in my arms

_Please let her be okay, that stupid vampire! How could he say that her own mother wouldn't remember her? How could anyone not remember her, she's so wonderful. They all are...my nephews...my niece_

Ever since the accident only a few short days ago, Damien and Matt had both forgiven Rosalie and they had revived the relationship between them, after all they now had a common enemy.

"Where are my boys?" I whispered to Emmett who was the closest to me, he smirked sadly at me and pointed to the stairs

_They were zonked out, me and jasper took them both up to bed, there in your room you can put Renesmee in ours if you want, there's not much room left on your bed for the three of them, the boys take up a lot of space... _he smiled as he rejoiced at the memory of the pair spread across the bed arms tangled and snoring loudly with their mouths hanging open. Like Emmett had said, they were officially "zonked". I chuckled gently shaking renesmee very slightly and gently as she tried to turn round in my arms, whining in her sleep when she failed.

"Thanks Emmett" I smiled to him

"Anything for my niece" he laughed slightly staring at her adoringly.

"Edward I don't mind taking her up…I like watching her dream" he asked me biting his lip

"No funny business?" i asked, raising my eye brow and he shook his head

"None what so ever" he said honestly looking down upon my daughter with an odd softness in his eyes. It was strange to see such a mischievous figure turn to melted butter when looking down upon an adoring face.

He held his arms out to take her, like a father would hold a new born. Carefully, I shifted her weight forward so that she now tucked herself into Emmett's arms; her curls dangling down her back and spilling over his biceps as she turned to face his chest taking a deep breath. My arms felt foreign to me as I let her go, they seemed to be too light to be made of stone as I stared watching as her eye lashes fluttering gently before squeezing shut and she inhaled another deep breath.

"Good night sweetheart" I whispered to her as Emmett winked at me and turned round taking her away up the stairs.

Then they annoying pixie was suddenly in front of me a slight smile on her face.

"Come with me there's something I think you want to see" She said taking hold of my hand as she danced up the two flights of stairs and into Carlisle's office. What shocked me was now there was at least 9 cardboard boxes all stacked up on each other by Carlisle's desk and the portable plasma screen which stood outside the door was now in the place of Carlisle's favourite portrait against the back wall. Confused I mused over why he would change the picture to a television, Carlisle wasn't one to be watching TV.

He spoke out loud from behind the stack of boxes.

"Here son give me a hand with these, let Alice go and finish my grandchildren's bedrooms, Im surprised she hasn't showed you yet, they must be one of her finest designs." he said as he looked at Alice with soft eyes, the way a father looked at his daughter.

The way I looked at Renesmee.

"Thank you Carlisle" she smiled kissing his cheek before scuttling off shutting the door behind us.

"I imagine your wondering what all these are." He said as he placed three boxes on his desk each one of them sat next to the other.

"You caught me" I smiled to him as I wandered over to them running my hand over the smooth slight glaze of dust that sat thick on the top of the boxes.

"Alec brought them with him, dropped them off before, these are all the siblings old belongings from when they were little, Alec says there is some videos in there for you to watch and a few letters and papers they will remember writing." he sighed sadly.

The guilt rocked through me again, flowing over my unsettled nerves for what seemed like the fifth time of the day, as much as I loved the children, there were others who loved them greatly as well,

"You must know that none of this was your fault son. You did what you thought was best for belle" he told me placing a cold hand on my shoulder like he would normally do.

"I thought I was the mind reader in here" I laughed sadly and he nudged my chin upwards slightly smiling.

"It was your expression that gave you away. Well like I said there's three boxes each, Damien's has a D on the front, Matt has an M, and Renesmee's has an R. Would you like to go through these alone or with the entire family or just the four of you?" Carlisle asked and I smiled to him

"It would be rude of me to not let them look through there boxes first, but I will watch one video of them all with you if that is okay, I could do with the support."

"Of course son, they're all labelled in my desk drawer pick the one you want and put it on the screen." he said shuffling some loose papers into a filing cabinet, clearing some space for me to see the drawer properly.

There were at least over 15 videos in here all of them labelled in a thick black biro pen. There were things like "Renesmee and Matts first training session" or "Damien, Matt and Renesmee's first trip outside" there were even videos of matt speaking in a different language from what I could tell on the label. But my eyes caught one eventually and without hesitation I walked over and placed it in the video player, before sitting down beside Carlisle on the sofa in front of it.

The title on the video was "Bella being a mom" and it looked like it was written in Alec's handwriting along the thin strip of white sticker that fell over the front of it.

The video blurred at first, as white and black fuzzing lines swam across the screen before it cleared into what was a hand held camera device. The camera had focused in on what looked to be a huge crib, a creamy white colour with gold swirls twisting deep down into the cot. White cotton and silk sheets spread about everywhere as I gasped.

Three tiny babies were sleeping in the bundled sheets, so perfect, so beautiful.

I moved towards the television from where I stood my facial expression unrecognisable in the shadowed reflection. I watched on eager and regrettable. I could hear them breathing soothingly, tiny children breaths, each one of them perfectly healthy with their rosy cheeks and fluttering heart beats.

The biggest baby was the one on the left, a mop of black hair sat flat on his head as he twisted in the silk sheet he was wrapped in before using his legs to kick it off him. He lay small in a green striped baby grow as his eyes shot open and he gasped out in surprise. It was odd; there were no tears, no tantrums just a small burst of air before he smiled and gurgled slightly. Perfect round emerald eyes stared straight into the camera lenses. They stared straight into me. Into my heart. Into my soul. Damien.

"Hey little guy your meant to be sleeping, mommy would kill you if she knew you were awake" Alec's voice sounded childish in a way as he made my little boy gurgle and giggle sweetly.

On the very end of the right side was another big baby, maybe an inch or so smaller than what Damien was again wrapped in a cotton and silk blanket that pulled up to his waist. This child was in a blue and white striped baby grow nearly identical to Damien that you could have mistaken him, if it wasn't for the mess of brown chocolate hair that swept over his forehead. His tiny hands curled around the edge of the blanket squeezing it every few seconds twitching with whatever thoughts consumed his mind. I guess Matt had dreams from a very young age.

Then my eyes wandered to the middle of the cot, a small bundle of pink sat between the two brothers as one was awake causing mischief and the other dreaming contently.

This baby was a lot smaller than the two boys were. She was about the size of a pint glass compared to her brothers; so small and fragile. Even from a young age renesmee had been impossibly beautiful, her curls were shorter than now, they were in ringlets that fell over her face and onto her blushed cheeks, and soft pink lips were constantly in a pout when she slept as her long eye lashes fluttered against her cheek. She was perfect. They were perfect. And they were mine.

"Hey Bella, little man here is awake" Alec called as everything inside of me froze. Did he film Bella? My Bella? Would I see her on the video? Slowly and surely I faded everything else around me out as I listened to the steady pace of footsteps.

"Oh Alec maybe if you stop pointing a camera in there face maybe they would sleep" the most beautiful melody-like voice filled the air, like music.

"Oh sweetie you won't sleep later if you stay up" the angel said again. My dead heart was somehow hammering in my chest crying out for her, pleading for her, screaming her name as I heard her speak so beautifully.

This time, she was not in anyone's mind, she was not a blurred memory or image, she was here, clear, on film…

And still not in front of me,

"Alec move out of the way" She sighed laughing gently, oh sweet music. I didn't breathe nor blink, what would happen if I did, would she disappear? Would all this become a dream? Slowly the camera moved backwards as a curtain of chocolate coloured waves fell into the cot as the angel/woman bent over before lifting out my son and placing him on her left hip so that he was now looking over her shoulder. Damien smiled happily as he squeaked out in delight grabbing the soft wavy hair in his tiny hand and sucking on it.

"Taste nice buddy?" Alec snickered as the girl laughed again

"He's so beautiful" she sighed cupping his head with her hand and she bounced him gently backwards and forwards swaying her hips to the side as Damien's eyes left the camera and looked down to the floor drooping ever so slowly before they closed again.

"You spoil them" Alec chuckled slightly and the girls laugh filled my head again, it was infectious, I only wanted to hear more. Carefully she turned round to face him

"Alec put the Camera down for a minute and hold him while I get the other two out; I want to hold them all"

There were no words to describe what she looked like. No words. To say she was stunning would be an understatement. To say she was beautiful would be offensive. My throat tightened and my eyes pricked as I stared at the most beautiful creature in the universe, of course renesmee was just like her and indeed very beautiful, but this was her mother. The original piece of artwork presented by the gods. Bella. Isabella, My Bella. Everything inside of me ached to just hold her, everything burnt with fuel. I wanted to run to Volterra this instant and kiss her soft red lips that sat on her new perfectly crafted face. She was mine, and even from watching her on a video I knew that she was my mate. I felt crazed without her here, jealous that in a few weeks Alec would get to go back to her, saddened that she had been alone with our children for the last 9 years and very terrified if she could not remember me.

"Bella" the word slipped out of my lips like it had been caged up for some time, so much adoration and love burned in it as my eyes fixed upon her vampire body.

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle brought me back into reality as I blinked a few times before breathing out

"Im perfect. She's still alive. she's so beautiful" I couldn't believe the enormous amount of joy I got from simply watching her on a screen yet at the same time, an huge amount of pain built up inside of me missing her deeply. What if she hated me for what I did? What if she still loved me?

Bella gently picked matt up first before leaning down and scooping renesmee up into her arms, the camera tilted slightly to the side as a small hand crept across the lenses.

"Damien you can't eat the camera" Alecs voice chuckled before a babies whine called out and Damien seemed to growl slightly

"Okay, you can" he said giving in. my boy would always get his own way. He controlled Alec. Good boy. I watched as Bella gently and gracefully crossed the room before sitting down in a huge purple rocking chair that seemed to be dated over 50 or 60 years old, she settled down in it placing matt in the crook of her left arm and laying renesmee down on her stomach. Alec tilted the camera forwards obviously handing Damien over to Bella before he took a few steps back.

Perfection. I couldn't describe this feeling inside of me. The love of my life and the beautiful mother of my children sat in the rocking chair swaying backwards and forwards while each of my perfect triplets slept peacefully. She was humming to them gently looking at each one of them for a few minutes and kissing their foreheads once she had done so. Her smile so gentle, so loving. Her eyes shifted to the camera lenses quickly, and oddly enough I was met with orange/red orbs which seemed strange I had never seen a vampire with those coloured eyes before but for now nothing else mattered apart from the perfect display I was witnessing, so this was love at its best; my love for my sons, Damien the handsome strong funny independent one, Matt the brooding charming intelligent one, the love for my daughter the most Beautiful caring and sweet one.

Then the love for my mate, the passion, the lust: My Bella.

"Perfect" I whispered standing up and wandering over to the screen placing my hand over the four most important people in my life were, gently gazing as I paused the video staring at them all...

"Edward you must be very proud, they all look so wonderful" Carlisle's voice called after a while as I smiled to him and nodded, the room was somewhat Darker than when I last looked round, how long had I been staring at this for?

"I love them all... and I miss her terribly" I whispered feeling my emotions change in the inch of a second. Before they could spread any more inside of me there was a loud set of screams coming from my room in which Carlisle and I shared a look before sprinting out to see what was happening.

Bursting through the door to my room, we were both met by such an alarming sight, my two sons were arguing

"WHY WERE YOU CUDDLED INTO ME?" Damien seemed distressed and disturbed all at the same time

"YOU WERE CUDDLED INTO ME!" Matt argued back

"NO NO! You were lying on my chest! Asleep, THIS IS SICK DUDE YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

"DAMIEN! EWWWW! That's wrong how could you even think that I? Just no Damien just no and you were lying on top of me! I couldn't breath, why do you think I woke up in the first place! It would help if you stopped snoring so much!"

"IT WOULD HELP IF YOU DIDNT TALK IN YOUR SLEEP OR MOVE AROUND ALOT!"

"YOU MOVED OVER TO ME!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID SO" by this point Emmett had joined me and Carlisle along with the rest of the family (apart from renesmee who by the sound of things was still asleep) as they all crowded into the small patch of room which was free and a safe distance from the boys fighting.

"YOUR SUCH A LIAR MATT"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEND WE WERE BOTH ASLEEP! Besides you always do stuff in your _sleep DAMIEN_"

"oh yeah?"

"YES!" And as you could imagine all hell broke loose.


	40. Moonlit Wonders

Damien was the first to snap as his hand set alight and threw a ball of fire in his brother's direction. Matt's quick reflexes took over his human body as he ducked avoiding the fire using his gift to freeze Damien's legs in place

"BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled but it was no use they couldn't hear me over the roar of Emmett's laughter and the amount of screaming they were both doing. I moved forward to put myself between them as the both lunged for each other, Damien and Matt's jaws open wide as they both snapped like wild dogs.

The force of their crash came like crunching boulders together, knocking me out of the way cracking another window for the second time today. Both boys' eyes changed to a deathly black as they snarled and snapped in each other's faces.

It was like watching wild animals brutally snapping for their kill at the pride.

It seemed as tame as they were; it balanced out with their ferocious attitude.

50/50.

But things took a turn for the worst as both the boys' gifts kicked in bringing forward their vampire logic forward; using their gifts to kill.

Damien burnt Matt's shirt blistering the skin there as he hissed and started to throw water down Damien's throat choking him.

They weren't the boys I knew right now, they were the snapped minds of raging hot vampire tempers. I got up again ready to pull them apart when a very angry Renesmee entered the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she bellowed louder before each of the boys sucked in a breath there gifts immobilised yet they still fought. Fearless as my daughter was now, she pushed past Emmett who was clearly enjoying this and pulled each of them apart by their ears

"You sit down" she locked eyes with Damien as he was pushed by her gift to sit down a few meters away from Matt

"And you sit down"

Both boys shook their heads clearing the anger and heat of the moment as they reeled in from shock.

"You both need to calm down!" she said in an angry tone of voice "now im going to release your vocal chords okay? And I want you both to explain to me CALMLY and GENTLY what's happened. Do I make myself clear?" she said looking between each of the boys as they seemed to give her a small nod. Renesmee lifted her hand up to the air and clicked her fingers together.

Noise surged into the room like fireworks.

"HE STARTED THIS IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT I DID NOTHING HE DID IT" Damien's voice screamed over Matts who was also saying

"You know how Damien gets when he sleeps, he rolled onto me then BLAMED me for it and wouldn't except the truth" more and more anger poured out of the both of them again and just like before they reeled the anger back ready to pounce before renesmee shut them up with one sound.

Rolling her eyes she placed her thumb and her index finger into her mouth and whistled causing the room to fall silent.

"So let me get this straight, you were both asleep and somehow ended up _cuddling_ into each other during that time, you both wake up surprised and shocked by how this has happened and decide to fight over it?...I WOKE UP FOR THIS?" both of my sons blushed feeling embarrassed

"When will you learn" renesmee groaned pinching the bridge of her nose with the two fingers she had just whistled with and squeezed her eyes shut. I did that when I was angry.

"Were sorry" Damien and matt said at the same time as she nodded before sighing.

"Wake me up again and I'd be terrified. you know what I can do" Renesmee's eyes turned a solid black as she stared at each of her brothers for a few minutes before sighing and releasing them both. Slowly each of the boys got up and walked out of the room, Matt mumbling something in a different language on the way out.

"Whoa that was cool!" Emmett beamed clapping his hands together and jumping up and down. I stayed frozen on the floor, wow talk about teenage hormones being thrown off balance. Renesmee noticed my current position and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Oh daddy! Are you okay?" she said her voice high and stressed as I sucked in a deep breath

"Im fine darling, you're a strong thing when you want to be. Im sorry they woke you up, I should of stopped them straight away" I told her pulling myself up of the floor tucking renesmee under my left arm

"Come on let's get you back to bed" I told her but she seemed to pull a face gently she leaned into me and placed a hand on my cheek

"Do you mind if I go get some fresh air first, I promise I won't go onto the wolves land again" she said biting her lip and I sighed.

She was feeling the pull of the imprint and it confused her, she thought that she just needed some fresh air when what she needed was Jacob. Slowly I nodded, he would be by the border any way and now that the wolves were protecting her she would be safe out there on her own. The constant patrol of wolves seemed to put my mind at ease knowing she was protected both here and there. It relaxed me in a way.

"Love you" she smiled before she kissed my cheek and ran delicately out of the room. My entire body screamed to go after her, to pull her back to me and never let go, but she was a big girl now, not the baby I had seen on the screen just a few minutes ago and this was her Imprint; something which I couldn't interfere with without hurting her. So I did what any good father would do. I let her go. I let her go running to her wolf, even if my conscience was yelling at me to not

"Love you too sweetheart" I whispered to the now empty space.

Renesmee POV

Run. That's what I had to do. It would make everything better. Just to let off some steam and try to figure out what had happened to me. Okay, so it was obvious Alec now had some sort of crush on me according to Damien who was now furious. I had seen D "off the leash" as we called it before, but it was always quite terrifying to see him like that.

My own brother territorial and now my father who was more threatening. I suppose he couldn't help it, after all he was my dad and dads do that right? Then again my father was a vampire.

Not your average daddy.

Not that it mattered

_I wonder if the wolves were as protective type of guys. Maybe he was. The one that saved my life. Did he have any sisters? Is that why he saved me?_

_Why was I thinking of him?_

In my mind there was a resentment fresh and cursed over what had happened with them; hurt my brothers, they all did, they were a pack, they do things together...

_So why didn't he hurt me? _

He stopped the others from harming my brothers...the way he looked at me like...like he was seeing the sun for the first time. The beauty of him. The want to just go and see him, to stare deep into those eyes forever more.

So handsome.

"Argh" I said shaking my head to the side clearing my thoughts as I stumbled backwards and caught the edge of my dress on a loose branch. My white dress was ripped down the side stretching up my leg. I looked down to my attire wishing I had changed before I had come on a run; my clothes were covered in muddy patches and blood stains from my brothers, the white glowing fabric could only be seen in certain places against the blotches of red and black.

I tugged at the side of it ripping a piece of dirty fabric off and tossing it into the trees doing the same to the other side. I worked my way round the dress so that it was a lot easier to run in without loose pieces of fabric trailing behind me. When I had finished the dress stopped just over my thigh and the sleeves on it had been ripped off so that it looked like I was in a night gown, a very small white night gown, one that men would surely be attracted to since it showed a good amount of my cleavage and pale skin.

But round here being pale wasn't accepted from what I had learnt from the wolves.

As sickly as the thought was, I laughed lightly; a vampire attracting men, how mythical and ironic.

I pushed my hand behind my ears and down over my chest trying to conceal as much virtue as I could. Speaking of hair, where was my ribbon? I usually had it tied round my hand but lately it had been the cause of trouble around this place. I sighed and took off running the way my instincts were telling me to go. And they were telling me to go towards the river.

Confused and slightly hurting my thoughts flooded with the strange wolf I had met today, his perfect tanned body, oh that body. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sighing. What happened to me? I pushed myself faster as if to run away from my thoughts but no matter how much I ran, I couldn't ignore the amount of curiosity and some sort of adoration I felt towards this boy. I had only talked to him for a few minutes. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME! My self-scrutinising was cut short as I tripped over my footing and rolled over on the floor for a few feet.

"Oh!" I gasped out as I halted to a stop my hip colliding with a rock which would no doubt bruise in a matter of seconds. I groaned as I pulled myself up off the ground. I had to inherit my mother's clumsiness didn't I? Suddenly I heard another loud groan and a sigh coming from outside the trees. I looked around in the space I was in, it seems I was closer to the river than what I had thought, and wow I did run fast. The stream created a soothing atmosphere around me, it was calming. Peaceful. Somewhat romantic. I must be coming on my period. That must be the answer to all this craziness.

Slowly I straightened myself out in my now white "night" dress and stood behind a tree just peeping round it.

He was beautiful in the moonlight, silhouetted against the moonlight. His dark copper tanned skin glistened against the milky light and sparks of his black hair shone against it. I couldn't see his face as it was buried in his hands, The beautiful body on show again, only this time a set of grey denim cut offs were wrapped round his waist and legs, To an extent I was disappointed. Scruffy white trainers were unlaced and sat glowing in the darkness, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, fingers in his hair. I could hear my heart beat hammering away again in my chest, my cheeks seemed to glow a dark red as I felt my breathing coming to a holt, the pain that lay in the pit of my stomach had stopped just by the sight of him and there was too much emotion inside of me to ignore. I just wanted to touch him, just to check his was real. Just one touch. Then an unnerving sound echoed out of him as I watched sparkling tears fall one at a time to the ground. I couldn't help myself then; I moved forward out from behind the tree and leant against it, digging my nails into the stump so that I would not be tempted to move any closer. Slowly I tilted my head to the side letting my curls fall over my dress which I was now glad was like a night gown. I don't know why, I just did. Taking a shaky breath in I managed to spill a sentence out smoothly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a small voice, as his body froze. And slowly his handsome face tipped up to look at me, the huge hazelnut eyes so deep I could almost taste them. His lips parted slowly the air between them blowing out softly into the wind, directly in my way I could smell his breath from over here and my god it was good. I clutched the tree tighter leaning against it now for full support. It wasn't good in way which made me thirsty, it made me something else I had never felt before, but I liked it. I was so frightened to hurt him though, so scared to touch him in case he would disappear from under my fingertips. Slowly he stood up his eyes glazing over my body so thickly that I could almost feel them slinking down me. I gasped at the feeling my entire body quivering. My breathing deepened as his eyes fixed on my own.

.


	41. Imprinted Love

Jacobs POV

Gold. That's what I felt right now. Golden pure love and lust. She stood statuesque in front of me, in the same white dress she had today only with extreme improvements in my opinion, her long slender creamy white legs were stretched out one of them slightly bent in front of the other, her thigh showing more as she leant against the tree her arms seemed tucked behind her back I could hear her fingernails scraping along the trunk as she quivered breathing in and out slowly. Each breath made me want to move to her, to hold her in my arms to feel the way she breathed up against me.

_Stop it Jake no need to turn the downstairs light on. Remember what the blood sucker said..._

I took a deep breath as my eyes wandered over her magnificent body, each of her curves made a new muscle inside of me spasm as I locked my jaw from moaning, my eyes glued to her chest for a slight second. The moon shone exactly in all the right places against her perfect breasts which were sadly... tastefully covered up. I could tell how fast her heart was beating by the movements her body was making. And it was driving me crazy. Slowly and painfully my eyes lusted up her perfect collar bone and up her soft neck to what were the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Nothing compared to this. I couldn't hear or see anything that wasn't renesmee, and I was fine with that. That pearl coloured face, those blushing cheek bones, the soft red luscious lips that breathed in the cool air which I despised for being so close to her. Why did they get to touch her lips and not me? I was jealous of air? Wow. Slowly I could see the long thick black eyelashes that fluttered down on her cheek before revealing the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen; golden- brown like dripping butter so sweet I could taste it on my tongue and I defiantly wanted to taste hers in return.

_Jake dude chill!_

I kept telling myself over and over again but the wolf side in me was stronger than I thought. All he wanted to do was take her, kiss her, pull her to me and mark her as mine and even the little guy was agreeing with him as I shifted inwardly trying to hide how attracted I was to her. While the Jacob in me wanted to keep her safe, protect her, and make her happy, be anything she wanted me to be. That was the balance of an imprint. And until it was in full scale I would never feel true happiness, but I would be what she wanted me to be and that way I could still achieve happiness as well. I stared into those eyes for god knows how long, I wanted to say anything to her, but I just couldn't bring words up to say to her, what would anyone do if they were under her magnificent gaze? She was so beautiful.

"Hi" she whispered feeling the word caress me like music

"Hey" I breathed back watching her gasp slightly again. Was she scared? Something was bothering her I could tell. And it bothered me to see her like this; I guess my pack member Seth was right. I had become officially whipped.

"Why are you crying?" she repeated taking a gentle step forward her head tilting slightly so that her curls fell to one side, her lips parted gently as she looked concern. Perfect.

How could I tell her I was crying over her without scaring her? She had looked me in the eye just a few hours ago and said the three worst possible words I have ever heard.

_I hate you_

My gut dropped and my eyes pricked again remembering that feeling of terror and humiliation. I had upset my imprint and it was considered a shame and an offense to do that to her when I was a wolf. It hurt more than anything I had ever felt, it felt like fire burning me as I screamed. It was only when the guilt had died and she grew close it dulled out, and frustration was left, but having her this close now was easier even though it was simply torture not being able to hold her.

"I...I was hurt today" I said simply tearing my gaze unwillingly away from her eyes as I looked to the floor so frightened she would run off, but when I looked back up she was closer her head tilted the other way now her eyes soft and adoringly staring at me. Perfect.

"Im sorry" she whispered, did she know what upset me? Confusion crossed my mind as I looked up to her, slight tears edged round the corners of her eyes. Border or no border, my imprint was about to cry and all I wanted to do was comfort her. I must of gotten up to quickly because she jumped backwards slightly turning her body a slight inch closer towards the woods, she looked frightened.

Way to go Jake

I had to remember what Sam had told me before...

"HOW COULD YOU!" he bellowed out his eyes wild and his movements sharp.

"It's not like I could control it, you of all people should know that" I muttered to him shoving my hands in my pockets. What would he know? She was my imprint and I would do anything for her. End of story. The anger inside of me whipped up again. What if he wanted to hurt her? NO FREAKING WAY.

"Easy Jake" Embry, my best friend muttered beside me, at least he was on my side now.

"I know this isn't something you can control and I know I have no way of stopping this from happening as much as I don't like it" I growled at him for that. I didn't care if he hated it. It was going to happen, I wouldn't live without her. She came first now before everything. I was the rightful alpha, I should have been leading this pack yet I stepped back for him to take over? It angered me more.

"Il tell you this though Jacob, it is going to take some time for all of us to digest this current situation, we don't know if she's not dangerous yet so I can't give you permission to bring her onto our land, see her if you will but keep your distance from the humans, until we know renesmee means no harm, she cannot be brought into la push she is still a danger to us all. Even if we feel the need to protect her like a sister" he addressed everyone in the circle now, when we had our pack meetings they were always in human form and we were always stood round in a circle with our alpha in the middle. Which meant Sam had control, and it was true, they all had to think of renesmee as a sister because I now belonged to her, and since my brothers were as devoted to the pack traditions like I was, this meant that she fell under the oath of protecting the object of a brothers imprint. It meant they all now would think of her in a sisterly way since she had become part of the pack unwillingly.

"Il gives you a tip though Jacob, if you want to make this work, don't anger her and DONT scare her. You've seen what those kind of emotions do to them" Sam said, of course he didn't mean it in a wrong mean way, but I took it badly and Sam now had a big black bruise on the bottom of his ribs from where I tackled him.

The stupid bastard had it coming...

"Don't be scared of me" I told her softly gently taking a step into the water, not caring if my trainers became soaked, I moved slowly so careful to not frighten her as I stood on the stones in the waters trying to balance myself. And failing miserably at it. Great didn't I look like a fool? A low musical laughter tickled me as I looked up to see her smiling gently at me her eyes brightened at the sight as the soft blush in her cheeks spread delicately. So beautiful. My eyes watched her with detail as she moved slightly forward turning her body to face mine.

"Your names Jacob isn't it?" she asked smiling at me as I nodded

"It is Renesmee" I grinned back to her as she giggled

"I thought you might have known that" she shrugged lightly her eyes never leaving mine. I could smell her better now as she lightly stepped closer to me, the smell was wonderful, like citrus and strawberries. It was mouth-watering, and I had to admit I found it somewhat ironic, wasn't she the vampire here? Well half of one anyway. Luckily, somehow I hadn't scared as much as I thought, Thank god.

Her scent was so addictive I just wanted to taste her, feel her, bite that soft skin, and feel it between my teeth as she moaned out from those perfect lips.

THINK OF PAIN, THINK OF PAIN, AND THINK OF PAIN! I yelled to myself trying to calm my energy down, great this wolf thing would be the death of me, either this or her father. Oh shit, her dad. I had made a promise to him to keep it to a simple friendship with renesmee for 10 YEARS! Why did I agree to that!

Whatever she wants you to be. Whatever she wants you to be.

Hopefully for a while she would just want me as a friend. Please dear god let her just want friendship for now because it was likely if she wanted more, I'd be dead and never get to see her again. This was so hard to control. No pun intended. She set everything inside of me alight with a warm feeling. Beautiful. It was strong, like Sam had told us all before, to strong to ignore.

Suddenly her smile faded as she looked confused, Shit I must have been staring for too long.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked trying to downplay the pain of the memories reliving its self over and over in my head.

"I...I put your brothers in danger today, and yesterday, I feel awful for that and...I must have been so mean to you before. Again im sorry I didn't mean it" she said her voice sweet music like she was singing it to me. Wait why was she apologising? We put her in this mess, my brothers hurt her brothers! It was lucky I stopped them when I did. It sickened me now, that I was so close to ripping her to shred in my wolf form I thought the pull that lead to her was the alpha inside of me dyeing to tear apart what was left of what that leech loved, when it was simply him screaming out inside me that I was born to love her, I was put on this earth for her, and all the pain of waiting had ended as soon as I phased back human, well it felt like I was forced into phasing back, probably my alpha side kicking in again. Though she did throw herself at me...

"You shouldn't apologise Renesmee, it...it was all my fault we attacked you did nothing wrong, it was my entire fault! Im so sorry" I told her moving forward slightly more. Wow this water was cold!

"You stopped your brothers from killing mine. And for that I owe you my life" she said looking at me dead in the eye. Oh those eyes, what I wouldn't do to make them roll back into her head.

JACOB! I mentally screamed at myself trying to stop the throbbing in my lower part of my body. God why did I have to stop aging at 17? I still had so much teenage emotions inside of me it seemed ridiculous! Again when I looked to her, fear was spread slightly over her face

"Please don't be afraid, I don't want you to be" I whispered to her hoping she could hear me as I took another step forward

"Im not scared of you Jacob, Im just...I...why did you stop yourself from killing me? When you were human you just stared at me like you are doing now...I don't understand" she said as she took a step closer to the edge of the water. What was I supposed to say! I didn't want to hurt her in any way she was so precious to me now. And I didn't want to scare her away because of my big mouth...

"I...when I changed back human I looked into your eyes and...well I felt connected to you like...like I couldn't harm you, you are like me...half and half...and you remind me of someone I used to know...I didn't want your brothers to be harmed either because I knew it would upset you as well." I said dodging all the worst lines for me to use, I couldn't just there and then spill everything out to her, Edward would kill me!

"Oh...you felt it too?" she said confused her eyes walked away from mine for a second before they returned looking at me slightly scrunched up. So cute.

"Yeah I did, I didn't want to hurt you or your brothers, and I don't see the need to. I told Sam and he eventually agreed with me, thank god" I mumbled the last part as a slight smile crept up onto her face

"Thank you, you. Saved my life and my brothers lives" she smiled to me, her eyes looked on adoringly. I was supposed to last 10 YEARS! I couldn't even control myself for ten minutes...yep Jake. You're gonna die.

_But you are dying for her..._

Great. Just great. Now my subconscious was siding with the wolf. Now I was fucked.

"I would come over to shake your hand but...Im not aloud right? It's how this whole border treaty thing works yeah?" she asked and I nodded somewhat disappointedly. Did she want to be closer to me? Surely she must felt that the separation was extremely hard.

"Yeah I know and I would let you over here but I...cant...I don't have the authority to let you cross, they might...hurt you and I don't want that to happen to you" I murmured.

"Do I?" she asked making me slightly confused

"Do you what?"

"Have the authority to let you onto my side of the border?" Instantly my insides brightened up. Oh yes! Yes! She wanted me closer to her! Wait, this would only mean more control on my part but she trusted me right? She wouldn't if she didn't want me to go over to her side of the border. I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked her tone disappointed and slightly upset as I looked to her. Oh god I did. I trusted her with everything in me right now, I just didn't trust myself and more importantly I didn't trust him down below.

"It's not you I don't trust Nessie" shit I just called her it, that stupid pet name I made up for her when I was sat here sobbing like a little girl. She looked up into my eyes again her face shocked yet happy. Beautiful.

"You called me Nessie" she said a slight smile on her face, im sure it was meant as a question but she seemed happy by it.

"Well yeah, your name is a little bit of a mouthful to say and the nickname suits you" I shrugged the blush rising in my cheeks. Great I was red now. She giggled slightly her eyes brightened up with amusement. I loved when they did that, she looked amazing.

"I might be crazy doing this but, right now I don't care...Jacob I give you permission to come onto my side of the border, I want to say a proper thank you to you and I find it slightly awkward with you over there when we're talking" she smiled.

Yes! Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

my insides were screaming at me every inch of my body yelled out to just go sit beside her, to pull her to me and never let go, capture those sweet lips in my own run my hands through her perfect curly hair, run my hands where ever they wanted to go…

_STOP! STOP! STOP!_ Good my subconscious was back on the winning team. And I sounded crazy. I laughed to myself gently as I tried to hide the big goofy smile that sat on my face

"Alright" I grinned to her laughing lightly at the end of the word as I treaded through the water. Damn this was taking too long, I should have been beside her right now, and seconds were pushing it. I took my eyes off her face for a few seconds as I lifted my foot up and put it down on the rock in the middle of the river making sure the current wouldn't pull me away. As soon as I had placed my foot down I looked back up to her, she was closer now, so close I could taste her strawberry and citrus scent, even the golden eyes that held me in a trance. God this was hard to control, I didn't realised I had picked up my pace as I stretched one of my legs out a bit wider missing the rocks and falling deep down into the river head first. The water bubbled in my nose and down my throat. Urgh great. I struggled for a few minutes as I heard a light gasp before a splash beside me covered over my head making me roll over once in the water. It wasn't that deep maybe 6 feet downwards, but if you lost your footing you were pretty much screwed. Suddenly I felt something warm on my arm as I turned my head round in panic. The warm object began pulling my arm up towards the surface before my head broke above the water. She was beside me, her hand on my arm. Renesmee had pulled me above the surface her body leaning over the edge of the break in the rock as her arm wrapped round mine dragging me up to the top.

"You okay?" she asked breathing out onto my face.

"im fine" I whispered to her "you might want to watch out the way, I don't want to get you wet" I told her ignoring the small part of my brain that found it funny and the big part downstairs that was screaming at me to do the complete opposite of what I had just said.

"Okay" she said hesitantly leaning back onto her knees, looking at me with worry as I used my arms to lift myself up onto the dry land. It felt odd here, I had never set foot on this side of the land before a few days ago and never had I come on my own, and it was unsettling but nowhere near as scary as what I would have thought it to be. I guess having her close was enough to keep me sane over here. Once my body had fully landed on the grass and my eyes had looked up from the same spot. I looked towards her. She was even more beautiful close up and so incredibly hard to not jump right now. Her scent consumed me. Her face filled my head and her body slightly panting causing my own to spasm again.

"Are you okay?" she asked again moving forward slightly. God all I wanted to do was touching her, feel her skin, maybe more...

_NO! NO! NO! _

Now this subconscious of mine was just annoying me.

"Yeah, just a bit damp, it's okay ill dry in a second" I told her sitting down opposite her. I had to admit, I thought it would be awkward but somehow just being sat here looking at her, not a single strand of tension ran through me.

"How so?" she asked her head tilting to the side again just like before. I loved when she did that.

"My body runs a higher temperature than normal, its...bout 106, 107 it's a wolf thing" I shrugged as she looked shocked,

"Is it like mine?" she asked and slowly her hand reached out to me but she bit her lip and pulled it away blushing

"It's okay go ahead feel what you want" Yeah because I didn't sound desperate right now. Good going Jake.

Slowly her eyes softened with a slight smirk on her pretty face, she leant forward her pale hand reaching out before it made contact with my shoulder... she felt so warm. It was strange. But by god felt good. What those hands could do to me...

"So?" I whispered trying to distract my thoughts. Luckily it worked as her eyes met mine

"The same" she smiled her voice the same volume as mine now.

"Weird, I have something in common with a vamp" I chuckled and she nudged me gently using her hand before crossing her arms against her chest. I missed her touch already.

"Half vampire actually" she said sticking her tongue out at me before giggling slightly. I laughed gently at her.

"Yeah, I guess we have a lot in common me and you" I told her breathing out letting my breath linger in her direction for a while. She closed her eyes and inhaled, licking her bottom lip when she did...so sexy... oh crap was she thirsty?

"You…okay?" I asked her slightly worried as her eyes fluttered open in shock

"Yes why?" she asked her temper slightly kicking in, could she tell what I was feeling? Or worse what I was thinking? Then sadness washed over her.

"You're scared of me" she said sadly her eyes dropping to the floor.

"No" I said strongly the alpha in me burning out in the one word.

"Yes you are, your feelings, there worried and they show fear" she said honestly, tears clouding up in the corners of her eyes.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common" she whispered to me as I felt the words tear through me, was she scared of me?

"Im not scared of you" I told her shifting myself forwards so that I could cup her cheek with my hand. I know it was soon but I didn't care, any inch of sadness that affected her affected me.

"Maybe not of myself, but of what I am, and so are your brothers. I felt it today. That's why they wanted to kill us, and I fear what you are as well, knowing that your brothers hate me. How do I know you don't either?" she said spilling her thoughts to me slowly one small tear escaped the corner of her eye as I lifted her chin up with my hand to get her to look into my eyes.

"If I was so frightened of you, if I felt one inch of hate towards you, would I be sat here right now? Im not scared of you or what you are and I most DEFINATELY don't hate you for that." I told her as she looked up to me, slowly her hand reached out to my cheek as well as she looked to me.

Thank you her words were in my head yet she didn't move. I tried my best to not show my shock as I froze. Suddenly her hand was gone from my face and it rested in her lap.

"Im sorry" she whispered quickly another loose tear escaping from her left eye this time my hand still rested on her cheek as I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Don't be, it just took me by surprise that's all." I told her reaching my other hand out to take hold of hers and pressing it back to my face

"How did you do that?" I asked her and she breathed out gently

"It's a gift I guess; I can show people what im thinking"

"Show me something?" I asked her smiling and she slightly smiled back blinking away loose tears. Slowly her eyes closed and her lips parted gently as she concentrated. It was strange; I could see everything differently than what I was looking at, in my head I was back on the cliff in wolf form renesmee face was frightened as she backed away. The next one she was underneath me knelt up towards my face, my human body now butt naked lying over her. Great so she noticed that too. I blushed embarrassed as she removed her hand and laughed lightly.

"That's...amazing, everything was so clear in my head" I told her as she smiled gently, slowly she yawned and stretched, could she sleep?

"You're tired?" I asked her and she nodded shaking her head

"My brothers got into a fight before, woke me up I had to pull them apart. I find it quite funny, they really do act there age most of the time" she laughed

"What happened?" I asked her and she grinned

"I'll show you if you like" she smiled and I nodded leaning my face closer to hers so that she could reach it without stretching this time. Again slowly she closed her eyes and concentrated before her thoughts were in mine. I immediately laughed as the two brothers were screaming at each other for somehow ending up being cuddled together while they were asleep. Fire and water had filled the room as my angry renesmee entered the room and stopped them from fighting, her thoughts cut off when she had them both by their ears. I laughed

"Wow, wish I could of been there to see that, there like me and Paul" I chuckled she was nervous now

"Yeah Paul seems...Intimidating" she sighed, obviously scared

"Hey don't be frightened of him, he's not gonna bother you" I told her as she yawned again

"I should head back, they be wondering where I am" she said standing up as she pulled out of my hand and stretched, her breasts pushing forwards towards me as she arched her back sighing.

_CONTROL! CONTROL!_

I yelled to myself again as I could feel it slipping. I carefully got to my feet before flexing my muscles so that I could prepare myself to run off my current...attraction.

I hated facing the fact I wouldn't see her for a while, I didn't like to be apart from her as I looked to the ground holding in the fierce sense of loss and fear, would she be safe? Happy?

"Jacob?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts, she was closer than before now only a foot away from me as she smiled. I felt lucky that she was tall as well, it would make it easier to hold her, hug her...kiss her...Yep I was getting carried away with myself now.

"Yeah Nessie?" I asked her as she smiled

"thank you again for everything, you're a...a good guy, you better get back over the border before they find you" she told me stroking her hands over my arms and down to my hands squeezing them both gently once and smiling hugely before I turned on my heels and jumped across the river landing in the shallow waters as I climbed back onto my land. I spun round to face her.

"When will I see you again?" I asked her as she moved backwards into the trees

"How about tonight? Here at 11" she asked and I smiled. I could handle 17 hours without her.

"Il be here" I smiled her as she giggled

"You better be Jacob" she said with a smirk on her face that was slightly seductive. It sent a shiver down my spine, she didn't mean to sound so sexy, and she just was,

And she would be mine.

All I had to do was be patient...and maybe gain a lot of self-control in the next couple of weeks, better safe than sorry. With that I turned and phased into my wolf form flying through the trees as fast as I could howling in glee.

I was alone for a few hours running round the border, enjoying my freedom of thoughts as everything inside of me burned with happiness. I couldn't wait to see her again; the best part was that she didn't run away from me! She was the one to say thank you to me, she was the one to let me onto her side of the land, and she was the one to touch me first. Hold my hands for a few seconds.

Oh Renesmee.

I stopped running when I was close to Emily and Sam's house, Emily was Sam's imprint therefore he knew it wasn't something I could control, no matter how much he didn't like the situation, he would always try and support it. The lights were still on and from what I could hear; Emily was asleep while Sam and my brothers were talking. Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil were all spread round the room, their faces concerned all apart from Seth's as I looked through the window...like I didn't know why they were like that. They should have been happy for me; Renesmee was so...she was just wow.

"Hey guys" I smiled hugely as I entered the house, all of them groaned out a hello as I slumped down next to Seth, he seemed to be the only one smiling at the moment.

"Your chirpy" he said lightly play punching my arm and laughing

"You've seen her haven't you?" he smirked as everyone hissed at him

"Oh come on guys! She helped me out! She's jakes imprint! And she seems nice enough" he said sticking up for Renesmee; Seth was now my new favourite little brother.

"Seth be quiet" Sam ordered causing his mouth to fall into a line. Stupid alpha command

"If you must know yes, I have seen her. She's...great" I smiled beaming the word out of me Seth smiled back to me

"Awl im happy for you bro, she's a cute little thing isn't she?" he chuckled as I sighed

"She's so fucking beautiful" I smiled again remembering her perfect face. Paul huffed and shook his head.

"Why you so down?" I barked at him. As his eyes met mine. Anger. And a hell of a lot of it.

"Why? WHY? Are you seriously asking me WHY im pissed off Jake! Dude she's a bloodsucker! You're gonna be sleeping with a blood sucker! It's sick! She's half dead Jacob! Why can't you see that!" he yelled, my anger in me burning a lot more than his as he said all these words against her. I didn't realise I was moving until Embry and Quil had me pulled back by my arms

"YOU DONT KNOW HER!" I bellowed. I wanted to kill him. No, I needed to kill him, the urge was strong again. No one would ever say anything about her in a bad way, especially not one of my pack brothers. Seth got in-between me and Paul pushing himself against my chest to make me stumble back onto the chair

"ENOUGH! I will not have Emily woken up by your childish displays!" Sam bellowed his fist flying down onto the wooden table asserting the alpha command again.

I didn't understand, he knew what an imprint was like, so why was he making it hard for me?

"Paul, stop it, we have to accept that she is his imprint and forever will be, I know it will take time for all of us to accept but we have no choice, the problem will disappear eventually and im sure we can accept her like Jacob has done and like Seth has done"

"She's not a problem Sam, and you should want to accept her! Not have to! I know what she is and I don't care, she could be 4ft with three eyes and eat grass for all that matters, I'd still be there for her. So what if her dads a vampire? Her mother was human that makes her partly human, like us were all half and half what makes us so different?"

"WE don't drink blood for a living! What happens if she slips up Jake? Are you going to hide the body with her? Help her in killing a human? Say she turns on one of us, would you stand by her and her family in order to destroy a member of your own?" Sam said using his alpha voice. I fell silent knowing what I could say to turn all of this around; Sam took a deep breath before he spun round grabbing hold of Pauls shoulder and yanking on it to pull him behind

"What would you do if that was Emily?" I asked him angrily as his shoulders stiffened from behind. Slowly his head turned round to face me his eyes wide, nostrils flared.

"Don't you dare compare my Emily to a bloodsucker!" he growled as I stood up to face him

"Then don't compare _My Renesmee_ to one either" I growled straight into his face, I noticed how his shoulders stiffened and began to grow loose. Finally he was beginning to understand.

"She's only half of one Sam, and yes I don't know what she's capable of but I know what she's like. And it doesn't take a genius to work out that some of her vampire instincts will be weaker than full vampires. And even if they weren't I wouldn't care, I belong to her and in return she belongs to me. This means I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"You know how an imprint works Sam, I've heard it in your head so many times its ridiculous. Yet you won't let me show you how I feel in my head towards the kindest _woman_ I have ever met. She _apologised_ to me for today and yesterday, she felt it was her fault when we attacked her family, she didn't want to put any of you in danger because that's just who she is, she's selfless and so caring towards others she doesn't even know, yet you all dismiss her like she's poison when she's the best thing to happen to me in a long time, you all remember how I was before the imprint. Cold. Angry. Depressed over Bella. Now im finally happy and you are all turning your heads on the_ girl_ I love?"

"You can't love her already" Paul snapped

"Yes he can" Sam whispered. Putting a hand on my shoulder he looked to me with sad eyes.

"Im so sorry Jacob. My instincts must have gotten carried away. We will promise to stay positive towards her and yourself. I understand better than anyone what it feels like to be rejected by your imprint and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I was lucky with Emily, I thought I had lost her once and it broke me apart. But when she came back to me it felt like I had won the lottery, won a war. That feeling of love. I couldn't imagine life without her" he had become carried away in himself now, his eyes wandered off as he obviously was thinking about Emily, the look I could now understand and relate to. After a few minutes he breathed in his face coming back into reality, I was glad he had just done that as now when he looked at me he fully understood everything. Something only someone who had imprinted would do.

"And I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to know that some of us don't approve. I promise as your alpha and your brother that we will all be as nice as we can when we meet her properly and accept her as the sister we know she is now" Thank god

"However..." yep knew that was coming

"I can't ignore the fact that I don't know enough about her and as you know our imprints and our human families are too precious to put at risk. We put them first which is why im still putting up the rule of not allowing her onto our lands, not until you know her fully and show us through your thoughts honestly that she is safe to bring over onto our lands. Im sorry it has to be like that Jacob but I can't risk it" I sighed. At least they would try not to hate her now and in return they would let her onto our lands and welcome her into the family...eventually...I just had to have a lot of patience. Seems like everyone was asking that of me at the moment. How long would I have to wait for this one to take place a few years? More than a decade? Great. Just great. I groaned falling down onto the nearest chair.

"Why is it all about waiting?" I sighed and everyone looked confused.

"Urgh I can't be bothered explaining, I'll show you all" I huffed standing up before running out into the trees, My trainers and shorts were already soaked from me falling on my face in the river, so I decided to just phase on the spot and run. It wasn't long until everyone's minds had joined my own each one had a questioning edge. I closed my eyes and showed them everything that had happened today, the confrontation with Edward which most of them found funny while Paul seemed slightly disgusted about, guess that would be something I would just have to get used to over time.

_Wow he really loves his daughter_ Embry chuckled

_Yeah Jake a decade without being able to do stuff to her! HA! _Oh great so Quil had decided to join in. I knew he would make this extremely hard on me! Well I knew they all would, it was sort of a tradition I guess.

Then I moved on from my confrontation with Edward to seeing her for the first time and I explained as fully as I could showing them what it was like, Every emotion played through my head again. Every single ounce of my body ached for her touch once more. I missed her scent. I missed the way she smiled, the way her eyes lit up with amusement when I fell into the water

_Hahahaha smooth Jake real smooth_ Embry chuckled along with everyone else apart from Paul; I guess there was one in every family.

She seems pretty cool Jared perked up and somehow everyone else apart from Paul agreed. Knowing he could do nothing about it, Paul phased and ran back home in his human form.

_IL get used to that_ I sighed to them as they all seemed somewhat sanded for me now.

_im sorry Jacob, but no matter what I can't risk it_ Sam said sadly, it was clear in his thoughts he wanted to meet this new sister (which renesmee was now considered) just like everyone else did (of course Paul was not included there again) but there human families and imprints came first now, and until I had full evidence that she wasn't harmful to humans she wouldn't be allowed on this side of the land...

We lapped the border a few times making sure it was completely safe for renesmee, it felt strange for all of them as well to not have her in the little bubble they had created on our side of the border. But they feared she would pop the bubble they created. I didn't have any doubt in my mind that she wouldn't harm them, she was too tame but then again I had seen her brothers fighting in her head...she wasn't like that though, she was much stronger than they were, I could tell. Besides she was a daddy's girl, if anyone upset her and she would only have to scream and had come running. You didn't need a mind reader to tell you that.

_Hey can you smell that?_ Jared whispered into our minds, it was close to the border but thankfully nowhere near the Cullen's side of it.

_It's familiar. I recognise it but its old wave crossed it before _Embry said as he met up with Jared, I took off running in their direction. He was right it was recognisable but very faint. Maybe around 5 or 6 days old.

_Hey, I wonder if it was the cloaked vamp that ran through here following the red head we got. _

_Yeah and the little blonde one_ Seth added now as we filled Jared in. He had been with his imprint Kim for the last few days and during that time he had missed a lot out. Not that he didn't mind he was...busy with her all week.

The female? I asked remembering seeing her; she was fast but very agile and incredibly small. No older than about 15 or 16 years old but defiantly a vampire. Her dark red eyes seemed to pierce through us all yet they held fear. Good. I watched her from the shadows with Paul as we waited for our order to attack, she hardly seemed to care we were beside her as she looked across the river where the boy vampire had ran over to. It was obvious she wasn't with him, but just following. A small smirk lit up her face as she grinned

"Bingo" she whispered before running off into the woods again. Weird thing.

Nah I wouldn't worry bro, its old she was probably with her red head friend but she's dead now and the scent is a few days old, were safe Quill chipped in taking a slight worry off my shoulders. My family was safe, now what about my Nessie?

_Whipped_ Quil chuckled as I growled at him

_Whoa calm down bro, joke! Innuendo is my middle name_

_Yeah and if you keep going she's not ever going to know your name at all_

_Very threatening Jakey boy_ Quil laughed as I barked at him telling him to shut up lightly. Seth chuckled in my mind.

_Speaking of meeting her...can I meet her soon? I need to say thanks for...well you know saving my life the other day_

Wow. Seth really had fully jumped on my side now. Thank god. One down and five to go, although embryo was the closest to sets thoughts as well, maybe I wouldn't have to wait so long after all. Well for this promise I wouldn't. I smelt the air again when we were closer to home. My ripped shorts somehow smelt wonderful as her scent dripped off them. How could they smell of her they didn't before...then I remembered her ribbon. Oh shit I was meant to give this back to her this morning. Oh well, it would only mean I could get closer to her again tonight. Maybe shed let me tie the ribbon in her hair...maybe shed let me feel it in my hands... then her skin...maybe shed let me hug her and smell her...maybe just a taste...

_AHHHH JAKE DUDES NO_!

Seth said, thank god. At least this time it wasn't my subconscious telling me stuff. I chuckled slightly before I phased back and found another clean pair of shorts Sam had obviously left out for me knowing my other shorts were ruined. Once I had them on I went off to my ripped pair and dug deep into their pockets pulling out her ribbon. Oh god that scent. So good. I groaned a little as I held it too my nose walking inside the house as I tied it round my wrist. Sam was now upstairs in bed snoring from what I could here as the rest of them all piled into the living room finding a bed where they could, Jared had obviously gone back to Kim's for the night and Seth had gone home to his family. I smiled knowing that my father was now living next door to Sam as well just in the small red house built by me and my brothers so that he could live close by and I wouldn't miss a minute with him. These were our homes. Hidden away into the trees but not so far out of the town that we couldn't be seen. We protected La push and everything in it. It seemed only fitting we lived away from the humans but not so far away as to cause suspicion. we lived out of both the houses, Sam's and my dad's because they were our homes where we could just be wolves, Jared's family lived next door to Kim's in town so that meant he was fine there but came over nearly every day with Kim so that she could talk to Emily. Seth's mom worked in town so they lived there as well. Paul didn't really have much of a family so he had moved in with me and billy for a while usually swapping from here to there anytime he wanted. Quil and Embry lived near us as well, in the small cottages with their moms by the start of the river. But they were near the town more than they were near us. Everything was going well though. No one was harming the little piece of heaven we had heard. This is why I understood Sam's concern. But he didn't have anything to be worried about. I would learn so much about her before the day was over. 3 hours down only 14 more to go.

"Control, control, control" I murmured to myself. I guess that was my new motto.


	42. happiness cut short

Renesmees POV

I ran home basically skipping with every step. A huge stupid smile plasterd over my face. Jacob. he was just so lovley. He didnt judge me for a second. He wasnt scared or out to kill me. He made me laugh and smile. And he made me feel wanted and safe. Someone outside of my family did that. and oh god he was cute. So perfectly handsome.

I sighed feeling slightly dreamy as i continued to run through the trees. My good mood couldnt be harmed at all. No matter how tired i was. No matter what would happen. I was just in such a great mood. I laughed a little as i ran up towards my home. It was getting slightly lighter outside however Darkness still loomed over the place a slight glow was in the distance coming from the main house, from a distance i could see threw the bottom floors windows, Esme was sat in the arm chair curled up with a book in her lap. Oppisite her was Carlisle and Jasper who were discussing something while My dad and emmett were sat on the sofa laughing and chatting about something. From the looks of things i could of bet that Damein and Matt were both asleep again, seperate rooms and beds this time and Alice and Rosalie no where to be seen. Strange. once i got to the front door, my hand froze on the door knob.

My stomach broke out in pain as i took a deep breath before groaning. My entire body fell to the floor as my stomach throbbed in pain. I curled up in a ball muffling a scream as the pain ripped through my entire body. My breathing came out in fast soft hisses as tears fell over my eyes. Again i screamed, feeling like i was on fire. Then suddenly it stopped. the pain inside of me had haulted to a jam as i took a deep breath Shaking with relief..What the hell was that!

From beside me i could hear a small little tingle of laughter, i had never reconised before. Then a Laugh i did. Victoria.

My eyes darted to the side where the laughter had come from and there in the shadows were 2 pairs of Glowing red eyes. Both of them Seemed to be smiling wikedly, did they just do that? It was hard to see the eyes properly but they were there. Dark and evil. The laughter soon disapeered into the Darkness as i reeled in my shock.

Suddenly, a loud thudding sound came from the inside of the house as i lay there my eyes closed.

"Renesmee? Renesmee baby look at me did they hurt you? did they touch you?" My fathers worried voice was suddenly in my ear as he picked me up holding my face in his hands looking me dead in the eye. Emmett, jasper and carlisle had all flown into the forest where the laughter had come from. I took another deep breath before Burying my self into my dads arms.

"What was that?" i gasped taking another deep deep breath my eyes focused on the side of the forest where the boys ran into. Slowly i sat up in my dads grip tighting my hold on him as he cuddled me into his arms. I knew i was shaking, i could feel my self. I thought Victoria was gone, from what i heard today everyone seemed to think she was dead. The wolves got her right? Why did i hear her laughing then? was it all in my head? I did feel slightly woozy and a little flusterd after the pain left and talk about a head rush now. i felt sick. I closed my eyes again a small whine escaping the back of my throat. she was back. From the dead. And after us.

"shes back" i wisperd horesly

"shhhh its okay your safe hunnie, daddys here" he wisperd to me as he calmed me slightly. Suddenly i felt the soft warm blankets of the all too firmiliar bed i had been sleeping in for the last couple of days. My dads. He pulled the blanket up over me although i was reluctant to let go off his grip, so instead he wrapped the blanket round us both. I was frightend now, Terrified beyond belief. Who was the other vampire she was with? Was that her gift to make you feel the worst pain possible in the world? wait. didnt she come with alec? so he trusted this victoria? even though our mother was terrified of her like Dad had said. So did that mean she was with the Volturi? Hadnt dad mentioned that? What if she had told them where we were? oh no...Mom. My breathing must have exelerated again as my chest started to tighten and my head spun. Slowly Dad rocked me backwards and forwards like i was a baby

"Its okay, shes not going to harm any of you, Or your mother. If we have to leave we can leave. Everything will be fine baby i promise you" Suddenly my heart began to tear. If we left then...i would leave Jacob behind too. Why was i like this? I had only known the boy a few days yet i couldnt bare the thought of leaving him behind? even for the sake of my family? My stress levels seemed to raised through the roof then as i started to struggle in my dads arms, Why was everything so complicated

"Renesmee! Sweetheart shhhh its okay darling, I know, i know shhhh daddys here wel figure something out" He murmured to me before he started humming a melodic tune. Nothing inside of me calmed it just holted to a stop. When would this nightmare end? I felt like i was back in the S.V.A The day we had to leave mom behind. That pain. Not knowing what was going to happen. The feeling of being lost. Alone.

"Your not ever going to be alone again my Nessie. I promise you that" Dad wisperd to me as i tightend my arms which were now round his neck. my head against his chest.

"Whats going to happen now?" I wisperd as i felt his arms tighten around me aswell. He hushed me again leaning his head on top of mine clearly wanting to ignore my question.

"Daddy please tell me" I urged to him feeling him sigh. I knew he would always answer me. It was obvious that he would do what ever i wanted, although that sounded spoilt i would never use it to my advantage. It wouldnt be right.

"Alice and Matt are looking for visions, they have been for a while. Well Alice has, Mathews had some dreams, we think they might be visions but theyre not for certian Darling. Im sorry you had to find out this way. Victoria is part of the Volturi as you already know, but you when a Vampire is sent out on a mission another member of the guard. Renetta her name is, she puts a physical sheild around the Vampires so that no matter what happens they will always stay alive." He murmured as calmly as he could trying to stop a set of hysterics breaking out of me again. Everything made sense now, and i was always going to be unlucky. Yeah that was my life down to a tee. I couldnt sleep no matter how hard dad tried to nod me off, i was too alert now. Every inch of my head coated in worry, My brothers, My aunts, My uncles, My grandparents, My daddy, My mother. _Jacob._I sighed frustrated hot tears threatening to roll down my cheek.

"what are Matts and Aunt Alices visions of?" i asked quietly and he stroked my left cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing to get to worked up over hunnie"

"Daddy please" I said again looking him in the eyes as his own emotions copied mine. Pain, greif. Fear.

"Matt had a dream about the Volturi coming here, Alice seen something similiar, but it was only vague, until we have more firm evidence, were not risking anything" He told me calmly, and it did work. It was just a vision, but they had both thought of it which also frightend me. And the fact Victoria was back still haunted me. Suddenly we werent alone as Damien and Matt were now both in the room and also on the bed now, They sat next to each other the same facial expression that matched our fathers plasterd on their faces. Matts eyes stared at dads so deeply that it was like he was looking for his soul His lips parted gently as he wisperd two words

"Theyre coming" I heald back a scream as dad cuddled me closer to his chest.

"Let me see" he wisperd as Matt shuffled loosley on the bed before his eyes closed. He clearly didnt want to see the expression on his face at this point.

"oh.." Dad breathed out as i flung my head round to look at him. He looked broken.

"We dont have time to run, they know were here and theyl follow us" Damein said his eyes locked on me. There was something they werent telling me though. Something deeper than all this pain

"Whats wrong?" i wisperd to him leaning out to touch my brothers face begging him with my thoughts as he closed his eyes squeezing them shut tight.

"Moms with them" The icey words took me off gaurd as my hand fell from his cheek. My entire body seemed to lop forwards as my eyes closed. God no. What if she didnt remember us? What if she was coming to kill us?

"She wont, she hasnt forgotten us Red, she cant" Damien reasured me although it sounded and felt more like he was trying to reasure himself.

"We need to take precautions, We have more family up in the Alps they can help, the wolves will no doubt want to help now we have something in common" It didnt go unnoticed that the growl had left dads and Dameins throats when he mentioned the wolves.

"How long until they come here?" I added into the conversation, trying to sink my fear with hope and bravery.

"A week or so, the date isnt final, they know alice can see the future but they dont know i can. Either way we cant run far with out them catching us. Its not like dad will let us run either Ness" Matt said smiling sadly to dad

"Too damn right i wont let you run, were a family we stand together. And i cant bare the thought of letting you all run away without safety or protection. It would kill me inside not knowing where you all went" He said honestly reaching out over my shoulder to rest his hands Matts and Dameins cheeks.

"We can face this. They dont seem to want to fight, they come to negotaite" he told them as they both nodded

"We know" they said in sync.

"you should all catch some more sleep, your exsausted and all this worry and stress is not helping anything" He told us but all three of us shook our heads

"No, please not now i cant sleep with this in my head" I told him and Dad sighed

"Okay hunnie. Boys?" He said looking up

"Im going to go sit with Alice for a while, see what we can come up with" Matt said leaning over to kiss my forehead and hug dad once.

"Dont strain your self" Dad told him as Matt nodded into his shouler before running out the room.

"I think i need some fresh air, My heads hurting with all these thoughts" Damien said running his hand through his hair. Dad swallowed looking Painfully to him

"I aint gonna go far i promise, Wont upset the dogs and il stay in the light where you can see me okay?" Damein sighed knowing that I wasnt the only one Dad felt over protective about. Edwards eyes pained and his mouth set in a sharp grimace.

"I can take care of my self" he told dad honestly

"Damien please. I dont want you getting hurt" Damien groaned obviously reading his mind

"Fine il bring alec along, but if his thoughts get out of line then"

"you have my permission to bite him again" Dad said finishing off his sentence as Damien nodded before kissing my forehead like matt did and giving edward a one arm hug.

"ALEC" Damein boomed through the house as he stormed out of the room. Damien clearly hadnt forgiven alec yet from the sounds of things. I Just stayed there curled up in a small ball, my heart aching and my head spinning. Why couldnt everything just be normal? why couldnt mom come home and live with us in peace? Be a family once and for all. It wasnt fair.

"I know" Dad wisperd cuddling me into his grip. Slowly i could feel my eye lids drooping as i breathed in his scent. So maybe i was tired after all...

It was hard to tell which was dream and which was reality. I wounderd if i did manage to fall asleep yet i was still completely aware of my surroundings. The cold hands on my arms. My fathers soft breathing every few minutes. The soothing song he was humming gently as i was being swayed back wards and forwards. Slight blurry images had appeared in my mind while this happend. Just the family faces and riddled ones i was scared to see. I was worried, even in sleep if thats what this was. i was worried so much that i swear my heart would tear apart at any moment. The fear of it all. Everything seemed to Darken slightly then The pain in my mind numbed and all the images in my head erased. Sleep. The strange wounderful sensations that make you belive all will be okay. For now all i had was a prayer and a wisper to belive in.

"Everything will be okay" Edward wisperd one last time before the song he had been humming faded out. I was asleep.

The light hit me in all the wrong ways in the morning. Last night had been such a blur. I had gone from being so happy to Depressed in a matter of hours. Now all i had to do was stay strong and hope for the best. Lets face it what else could i do? I had to accept what was coming and try to carry on like normal a week. That was all we had. One week. Taking a deep breath i pulled my self up, realising i was no longer in my fathers arms. Luckily for once i had seen the sunlight. It hit my arm in different ways making a glittering glow. It was strange, My brothers were lucky they would just shine while my glow was more like Vampire skin. I shone like golden childs glitter had spilled all over me. I streached pulling my self off the bed, feeling something land on the floor beside me. It seems while i slept alice had layed out some clean clothes. Instantly i grabbed the towel that was in the middle of the neatly folded pile and ran into the bathroom.

The water seemed to sooth me gently like warm rain completely soaking my body. I sighed in content feeling all the mud and dirt that had been wrenched in my hair pour out and leaving me feeling fresh. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the bathroom

"Renesmee its me" Rosalies voice called from the other side of the door she sounded saddend.

"Can i come in sweetie?"

"Of corse" I told her. why did she need permission? The shower curtain created a sheild so that she couldnt see me naked anyway. I heard the door softly creak open and her shuffle around in the room. picking up my muddy torn clothes. Then it sounded like she had sat down.

"Aunt Rosalie?" i asked her and she sighed

"Sorry for interrupting your privacy sweetheart i was just woundering how well your coping, i hate seeing you upset like last night." each word seemed to peirce threw my marble skin of corse i wasnt coping well, but how could you tell your aunt that when all you wanted to do was see her smile.

"Im...managing with it" i hushed the words out as fast as i could, desperatly trying to change the topic.

"You sure? because you seem terribly jumpy"

"can we not talk about this now, please aunt rose" i asked her turning the shower off and reaching behind for my towel, Unfortunatly it was in my aunts hand.

"I just dont want to see you upset hunnie and if theres anything i can do to help then i will"

"then can we please drop it" I begged her sadly and she sighed but nodded handing me my towel. Once it was fully wrapped round my torso i opened the cutain. Stepping out onto the cool marble floor.

"il do your hair for you again today if you like?" she asked and i smiled to her kissing her cheek and nodding

"thanks aunt rose" I wisperd to her before running back into my dads room to get dressed. However it seemed i wasnt alone in there. Why did he have to be in here at this time? what happend to a long run with my brother? The blush in my cheeks spread a hell of a lot and i tightend my towel round my body. Alec was stood looking out the window his hands on his back streaching.

"Erm alec? do you mind?" I asked him as his eyes met mine, they went from shock to lust in less than five seconds.

"Oh erm sorry ren me and D just got back...he..he was hungry and... didnt mean to erm...Woah" he said his red eyes running up and down my body which was only coverd by a towel. Slowly like he was in a trance he walked towards me his eyes fixed on my body and his mouth open slightly in the shape of an "O"

"Alec? Alec stop it" I told him as i felt my self slowly backing away. I hated this new alec, he was always so...forward. Just like he hadnt heard my words he continued to walk forward as i started to whine a little

_DADDY!_ I knew it sounded pathetic a grown 17 year old girl yelling for her dad in her mind at a time like this. Not to mention how emmbarrasing it was. But it seemed to work. As soon as the thought had left my mind there was a huge crash from down stairs and a thunderous sound of footsteps running flat up the stairs not stopping even when they came into my room.

"ALEC!" dad growled into his face smashing him threw the window so that he was now flying threw the trees. Dad stood at the window his arms shaking with anger. Slowly i seeped into his mind and pulled on most of it which seemed to calm him slightly. Pieces of the window lay in shards now next to him as i moved closer

"Dont renesmee you might get glass in your foot" He said low and darkly raising his hand gently to the side I looked down to see that the shards were closer now, using my gift i managed to fix the window stedily and once it was fixed it seemed like my dad was completely relaxed. He turned round to face me with sad eyes.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he sighed moving quickly to stand infront of me. His left hand swept across the back of my damp hair

"Im sorry?" i asked unsure of what he wanted me to say. He laughed lightly

"Its not a bad thing baby, its...You dont know how hard it is for me to listen to people seeing you that way! im always going to want to keep you as my daughter with no one else thrown into the mix. My little girl not some ones _girlfriend_ or _wife_" He sighed pulling me closer. Weird did he not know i heald no belief in love for my self?

"Daddy, im different. im never going to have that, and thats okay. Id rather be your little girl im not looking for anything like that! and i definately dont see alec that way either." I told him and he sighed

"one day renesmee, one day you will"

"when that day comes, il be sure to let the guy know my daddy and my brothers are my number one guys My uncles a close Second too " i told him and he laughed a little. Kissing my forehead he hugged me once

"I leave you to get dressed, were having visitors today"

"The wolves?" i asked slightly scared and excited; would i see jacob again?

"No hunnie, our extended family from up north in alaska, we consider them to be cousins of ours. They might be able to help us with our...situation" He said sadly smiling at me before walking out the door way

"Now if you will excuse me i have a rodent to take care off" He growled and i laughed lightly

"Dont kill him!" i called after my dad and he growled lightly to which i laughed again.

One thing i loved about Alice was her sense of style, i loved this outfit alot. Black knee high socks that stopped just under my thighs soft white plimpsils on my feet with a gold "R" on the side of them, A gold and black flowery skirt stopped in the middle of my thigh leaving a little of my white skin showing. A huge Golden bow sat on my hip which looked like it was connected to the plain black three quarter length T-shirt with a gold trim round the side. Alice must love me in gold. I skipped threw to Rosalies room who was already waiting for me with a hundred different appliances plugged into the wall while she layed different brushes out on the table. Once i stepped into the room she looked up and smiled.

"Wow you look lovely sweetie" she smiled taking my hand and sitting me down on the chair infront of the mirror

"Thanks aunt rosilie, i know the drill" i giggled closing my eyes and relaxing. No doubt after an hour or so of different brushes sweeping over my eyes and face, pulling threw my hair and hands moving softly over it, i was aloud to look. The girl sat in the mirror still managed to shock me every time i looked at her. Soft creamy skin with glowing pink/red cheek bones and soft brown eye shadow completed with long thick black eyelashes that stood out against the gold in her eyes. Her lips were about the same shade as her cheeks a glowing pinky red that made them stand out against her pearly white teeth. It was hard to belive that that was me sometimes.

"You always look beautiful" Rosalie sighed happily clearly proud of her work as she ran a hand over my heavy frame of dark thick curls that twisted over my shoulders. My cullen clips sat on the side pinning some curls away from my face and down my back, of corse my necklace still round my neck

"Your the prettiest" I told her and she giggled like a child. In the distance i could hear a car pulling threw the trees, not one i reconised either. Everyone was at home now from what i could tell. and this car was close. The extended family. Great. I was nervous, what if they reacted the same as rosilie when they first seen us? what if they wanted to kill us like the wolves did? had they ever met mom too?

"Renesmee! Rosalie!" Carlisle called from downstairs and rosilie hugged my shoulders once

"Dont be frightend, they will love you" She told me before we both headed downstairs. Dad was pacing up and down quickly while Damien and Matt were sat in the corner of the room on the black sofas figeting. Carlisle and Esme from what i could see were outside on the porche waiting for them to arrive while Jasper Emmett and Alice were all sat round the dining room table, obviously alice was looking for visions. Rosalie hurried to Emmetts side kissing him breifly before sitting down in his lap. Alec was no where in sight, my dad had obviously gave him a pretty bad warning. I stood there unsure of what to do twisting my hand with my other as i bit my lip nervously.

"Red?" Damien asked as he looked to me. He smiled gently before patting the space in between him and matt to which i sighed and headed to sat down between them. Dad kept pacing. Both matt and Damien shared a look of worry as Matt spoke up

"Dad you should sit down, your giving me whiplash with all your traveling" he laughed a little as Edward halted to a stop looking towards matt and sighing softly

"Sorry son, i...i didnt realise i was worrying you" He said sitting down on the rug infront of my knees. I gently placed a hand on his head pulling lightly on his hair so that he would look at me

"Everything will be okay" I told him and he smiled to be gently before raising a hand up to my cheek and stroking it gently

"I should be telling you that" he laughed as i smiled to him

"Im sorry?" again he chuckled.

"so much like your mother" He murmured laughing a little as he tilted his head forward again to look out the window. I could see a few cars now, hear them more clearly as they pulled up into the driveway. One silver, and one black I heard the car doors opening and closing before a new voice enterd the air.

Hey everyone,

********

sorry its taken me soo long again, ive been feeling a little down lately. Probably hormones emballanced haha. so anyway id love some reviews to cheer me up haha (little bit of bribary there lol) and id love to know what you fink is going to happen next or what you want to happen next, For those of you who are my loyal readers im thinking or writing a sequel buuuutt! i have along long way before the story finishes :) love K1m xx


	43. Denali and the voice

"Ah carlisle so good to see you" a females voice called to which carlisle chuckled slightly.

"Lovely to see you too tanya, you of corse remember Esme" He told this tanya to which i could hear her hugging esme

"Of corse i do, ive missed you all so" She said happily

"kate! Irina! glad you could make it at such short notice and not forgetting You to elizar! and dear Carmen how lovely to see you aswell" Esme gasped happily. Wow big family. Some how it made me feel nervous. extreamly nervous.

"Your okay, i dont see anything bad happening" I looked to matt shocked then realised i was gripping his hand now nervously.

"Thanks Matt" i told him and he smiled gently.

"So what was the sudden emergancy over?" A new male voice called over the female voices in the room "More trouble with the wolves?" his voice now amused.

"No Elizar, it seems we are having a slight problem with the Volturi and we are needing some help from you. We usually wouldnt ask for this kind of help but it is vital to all of us to ensure the safety of our new family members" Carlisle spoke in a hushed yet powerful tone

"You make it sound so terrible, what could you have possibly done to make the volturi to visit?... wait did you say new family members?" This Elizar character spoke up again and i could feel the nervousness register in both esme and carlisle.

"maybe its best to show you. please listen to us and dont over react" Esme spoke calmly

"Why would we over react?" Tanyas voice appered again it was worried.

"Please come inside and we will discuss this more" Carlisle said and i heard the sound of feet coming in the door way. Instantly my dad stood up his eyes focused on the door aswell as Jaspers and Emmetts. All three of us stood up too just as everyone else seemed to move infront of us, my dad the closest to me. He looked like he was shaking with some sort of fear and anger as his eyes met mine for a second.

"Renesmee" he wisperd holding out his arm to which i wrapped my self in so that i had my back against his chest. his arms held me strong yet gently like i was a baby. his head rested ontop of mine as he took deep breaths. I understood why he did this of corse. He was calming down and i was the one who could calm him down on the spot. Damien stood shoulders tight with him as matt did the same. both had an arm round dads back like they were gripping on to his shirt for support. he leaned over to each one of them bumping heads gently before kissing the back of mine. It was obvious why he was acting like this. from what i could tell these vampires must of smelt our human side and they noticed how strange it was. We had never fully met any vampires other than our family. victoria and the other vampire we thankfully hadnt met and never wanted to. Would they try to attack us? would they take to us in a wrong way? Like my dad had said last night, what ever danger loomed over us, it was best to take precautions and that was what he was doing, if he showed these family members just how close we were to him and our family they might exept us for who and what we are, but all we had to live on now...was another prayer for the time being as if this failed then what would the volturi think?

I smelt them before i seen them, They smelt of fresh flowers and spring. It was like Alices scent only theirs were more prominent. Foot steps came louder after the sent had registerd. 5 pairs i didnt reconise

"Whats like noise? its like a fluttering? are you having problems with the house?" Another girl asked again her voice smoother, it came with a silky accent, european.

"No Carmen. But listen closer and take a smell of the air around you"

"I can already smell _that_, have you fallen off the wagon? there are three weak human scents in the air. but theyre not as tempting as usual. What _is_ that scent?" Elizar seemed to have a strong sense of leadership in him as he continued to mess with his emotions.

"No we still maintain a perfect clean slate of corse" Carlisle told them.

"Oh hello everyone" Tanya chimed. They were closer than before, close enough to see the line of guards infront of me my brothers and dad.

"Why are you all stood like this? What are you hiding?" She seemed to giggle as my dad tightend his grip on me gently. I placed a hand ontop of his arm

_its okay_ I wisperd into his mind even though i didnt have too. slowly he nodded but didnt loosen his grip.

"Hello Edward" She grinned hugely at my father luckily i ducked my head down under his arm so that i couldnt be seen. It didnt go unnoticed that she had a certian sudection technique planned. Oh god No...please tell me she didnt...urgh!

"Hello Tanya" My dad smiled gently nodding to her once stiffly Uncomfortable under her gaze as her eyes wandered over him for a minute as suddenly damiens face stiffend beside me.

"urgh she has one serious crush on you dad! oh god im gonna be sick" Damien wisperd his skin turning a weird shade of green as he scrunched up his face in disgust. What ever she was thinking, i was glad i didnt know. But i wasnt happy about it. Definatly not. I had to fight back the growl that was moving around in my throat. Dad gripped me tighter then pulling me closer than before. It was strange, i had felt protective over my brothers before but never had the vampire side of me been so possesive, it was if i could feel the venom in my blood turn and twist, setting me on fire wanting to attack. He was my father, I belonged to him. Him and my mother, my fathers true love and i definatly did not want to belong to _tanya _for my mothers absence. But did dad like tanya now? had he moved on?

"Dont be silly you know how much i love your mother and you and your brothers" he wisperd so low that only i could hear it fully. I turned my head to look at him moving into his view as dad stared at me with soft eyes kissing my forehead twice like normal. Suddenly a loud hiss echoed out infront of us. It seemed i was spotted by the stupid blonde one they called Tanya.

"_you have a girlfreind now?"_ she shrieked as i cringed at the volume. Suddenly she was moving forward with such speed that emmett and jasper had just missed her, luckily my dad was quicker as i was flung behind him and my brothers who dad also pushed back gently so that they were out of her way. Dad made contact with Tanya creating a loud threatening clash as he flew her forward towards her other family members. All at once all the cullens side crowded round Edward

"You dont touch her!" He growled loudly, so loud it was frightening. His jaw set in a heavy line his eyes wild and black as coal. uh oh...he was loosing it again.

"Such a player Edward, i had you down for a sweet gentlemen, but it seems youve had your fun with that little human girl of yours and now moved on to another, how pathetic! and here i am open arms waiting for you yet you ignore my advantages! WHY?" she shrieked, okay so maybe i was loosing it a little now, i didnt have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking and i didnt like it. Not. One. Bit. I growled now, letting my body shake as i yelled at her

"BECAUSE HE DOESNT LOVE YOU" i was quick to get in her face, her strawberry blonde curls quiverd slightly, she was a few inches shorter than me although she was in killer high heels, Her gold brown eyes seemed to burn me a little as i towerd over her

"Oh and you think he loves you? have you told her about how you left that girl out in the cold? left her on her own suffering? she must of been pathetic and useless anyway. now your next hunnie" she said every word coating it in venom as she shoved me slightly. My mind locked on her as i felt my vision grow dark. my now black eyes shocked her as the breeze around me pushed her futher backwards.

"Dont. You. Dare. Talk about her that way" I said feeling my gift in me rise. It wasnt the same as it was before, never has my gift been used through pure hate, but right now i felt it towards her. Who did she think she was trying to seduce my father! My dad. _My daddy_. And she had the cheek to call my own mother pathetic? Another growl ripped out of me as tanya grew quite nervous

"what are you?" She wisperd in shock, the rest of her family unmoving. I twitched my head feeling something dark inside of me grow spreading rond the room, it was like a voice so low and gentle. Pushing me and twisting me to hurt this woman

_shes a threat, your his daughter, all it would take is the flick of your hand and she would be gone, no faults, only justice. It might even make you happy..._

It wasnt a voice i reconised yet it edged me forward slightly as i tilted my head again closing my eyes for a second before the shot open. Dark. Dark. Dark. Like black magic. The voice feulling the fire in the back of my throat at the moment. Never had i been so close to loosing control of the vampire side of me. It frightend me to a whole new level yet that fear was silenced with anger. I could literally taste a tangy substance on my teeth as i stared at her intently. It was venom.

_threat, threat, threat, threat, all you have to do is just...bite..._

That voice, so new so calming, so persuasive. She was stuck under my gaze now every one else in the room frozen under my hand. I was strong. This gift seemed to like the dark side of me as it spread further. I couldnt hear anything. smell anything. Only see her pressed up against the window in fright.

_well done_ the voice wisperd to me as it seemed to chuckle slightly. My breathing started to speed up now. Jelousy, rage, anger, and a huge sense of fear was all i could feel. No one could move to me because i had them under my hold, and i was struggling to pull them out of it. Had my gift gotten stronger? so strong that i couldnt control it aswell? so that only bad emotions and a strange voice could control it? I didnt want that to happen.

"No" i wisperd not really sure who to as i felt everything inside of me snap back into reality, suddenly my father and my brothers were at my side. Dad scooped me up in his arms

"Easy dont crowd her, shes still in shock" dad murmured to everyone as i noticed several different faces closer to me than before.

"What was that?" Tanya shreiked getting back up to her feet. The four other members of her family all crowded round her. She was the one who was angry now. Luckily everyone ignored her as they all stared at me.

"Renesmee?" Edwards soft gentle voice called to me as i looked to him, my vision blurry.

"I dont understand" i wisperd back, feeling the control on my gift reel back in. thank god.

"Give her sometime to calm down, i think she just fell off the wagon slightly." Damien murmured to someone close to him, maybe rosalie who was looking worriedly at me

"WHAT THE HELL! SHE JUST TRIED TO ATTACK ME! AND YOUR ALL CROWDING ROUND HER?" Tanya screamed now "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" suddenly i was being shifted into someone elses arms. Emmetts from what i could tell

"that _thing _is _my _daughter!" Dad growled in tanyas face. Suddenly there were several loud gasps from left side of the room.

"How...how is that physically...possible?" The male seemed to speak now. Again i couldnt move. Fear spread through me, i was a freak. not even like my brothers. I was weak. Pathetic. Helpless. I should just run to italy right now, save them a trip. Damien was infront of me then as he growled at me. Seems like everyone was doing that lately

"You dare try and do that and il drag you back by each curl on your head!" He barked at me now as tears filled my eyes.

"Im sorry" i whined and he sighed slightly before Emmett set me down so Damein could hug me

"Shhhhh sis, its alright, you just had a bit of a turn. We all do at some point" he said as matt came up and took hold of my hand smoothing the hair out of my face.

"Oh ness" Matt sighed as i removed one arm from round Damien and placed it around matts neck so i could hug them both. Why was i such a baby? both of them laughed as i turned my head on damiens chest so i could look at my father, his eyes were on us now as he looked on sadly but with a smile at the same time. he moved to stand behind us so that both his hands were on my brothers shoulders now.

"all of them?" the male asked again and dad nodded

"How?"

"Well thats what we have to talk about, as you remember, edward had a human mate" Carlisle added in now quickly looking at all of us

"Edward you might want to take them into the spare room, just until renesmee is under control" he told dad who nodded and pulled us all back so that there was a wall seperating us from the new family members, until we were up a few steps and into the next room. I felt alot calmer in here than what i did out there. Yet i was still in hearing rage of the full conversation. We all just stood in the same postion as before huddled together close.

"So eddies still playing with the silly human girl is he? really? why cant he learn that he needs to be with someone who is better suited for him. Some one who is willing to make him happy" Tanya ranted on clearly back to her bitchy state after what had happend. Damien now seeing red and Matt was litterally the colour red now.

"Sorry son...just...block her out" Dad wisperd his face probably the same as D`s was right now. she was sick.

"Tanya!" Carmen gasped "dont you think youve caused enough trouble? this is edwards choice and if hes happy with it then thats fine" She was worried. Obviously worrying for tanya incase i played up again. God i was so weird. Damein whaked me on the back of my head gently as i growled at him. still burying my self closer to his chest though, not trusting my instincts right now.

"Carry on carlisle" Elizar said like he was proud of Carmen right now. She was his mate.

"Obviously" Damein wisperd mockingly, just as my fist flew out to make contact with his arm

"Owww!" He whined just as the room fell silent again all of us listening in.

"As i was saying, Edward had a human mate, isabella swan" Carlisle said loudly so that all attention fell back onto him.

"Isabella? isnt that the girl who was all over the news a few years back, she went missing if im not correct? she died didnt she?" Carmen asked and I could feel the sadness and guilt pour off my father who had us all wrapped up in his arms. I lent my head against him looking at him out the corner of my eye as his met mine. He smiled sadly before kissing my head, Matt must of started patting dads back as he turned his head to look at him, Dad smiled at him gently before turning to face damien who smirked back. we were a reminder that mom wasnt dead.

"oh poor edward" Another new voice entered the air, kate or irina. It was filled with sadness and depression.

"Is he okay? he must feel awful" Elizar sighed sadly as i heard tanya huff

"No good can come from being with a human" she seemed to chaste, being honest she was starting to piss me off and by the look of things did pissed off matt and Damien aswell. Suddenly my fathers arms were removed from around us and he was moving forward out the room and down the stairs into their view. peering our heads round the corner of the wall at the top of the stairs we saw he was now inline with emmett and Jasper.

"Ewwww!" Damein said his hands making claws to scrape down the side of his face like he was trying to remove the image inside of it.

"Tanya, it would be a very helpful if you remove those images from your mind, your disturbing me and my son! and Isabella is not dead! she is a vampire now" He growled at her. Now i was a little scared of him. what if he snapped like i did? i had to put my emotions on pause for a minute as i listened in.

"so you changed her, surprise surprise. well? are we going to see her? all one happy little family with your pathetic attempt of offspring? _please_, your daughter and your son? who are you fooling? no wonder the volturi are involved" Tanya seemed to bark out the words in hate. wow. she was a real cow.

"Edward did not change her, isabella is currently in italy we havent seen her in over 9 years..." Carlisle said loudly and quickly after Tanya had finished, trying to stop another act of violence. i had to admit each of her words stung slightly.

"And before isabella was..._changed _and while we were still living here in forks. she and edward...consumated there relationship while she was still human" Carlisle explained. I could literally hear the colour in my brothers faces and the new family members drain out of them.

"You mean you two..." Elizar spoke now

"How is that possible? did you not kill her!" An unfirmiliar voice called again either kate or irina

"No kate, it was very difficult for me to control my vampire side...but she made me feel...so _human. Happy_" Dads voice was set in a dreamy state as he spoke the last few words..he still loved her. And Tanya knew it. He was my mothers true love, not some bimbos play toy. eww.

"So what happend then?" Carmen asked intrigued by this new information.

"A few days after we..."

"Had sex?" The other girls voice enterd the room. Irina. If dad was human right now, he would of been blushing.

"I...realised that...i couldnt give her a normal human life...one where she could have children and grow old with a husband...I _thought_ it wasnt possible" He told them honestly.

"So you left her? thats why she ran away? but how did she become a vampire? and How did you know all of this if you left her?" Elizars thoughts were all tumbling out of his mouth.

"What do you mean you thought?" Carmens question was obviously what dad was looking for. He smiled from what i could tell.

"It seemed isabella, was able to concieve, she fell pregnant and i had no idea about it, I left her not knowing the condition she was in and thinking this was a better lifestyle choice for her, a healthy one. But only till a few days ago did i realise that it wasnt the right choice for her. That i should of been there for her, for my children. My Three beautiful strong children"

By now as you could guess, they had worked most of this out. 5 collected gasps filled the room.

"So its true? they are your biological children?" Elizar asked seeming a little unsettled as dad breathed one word out

"Yes"

"Oh dont be so ridiculous we all know that vampires cant concieve other wise there would be carmen and Elizars children running about the place. This is a plain face lie!" Tanya spat as jelousy rode over her now. I managed to sneak into her mind a little trying to see and feel how it worked. Yeah, she wanted my father. Ewww. and that she didnt think that much of humans even though she didnt drink there blood. That was one relief. Yet i didnt like her. The force inside of me seemed to scare me though so i didnt act on it.

"No tanya, female vampires are not able to concieve, but bella was a female human, a body that was able to change. And it seems that Male vampires bodies dont changed as much after the transformation after all, Many human males reach theyre full growth at 17 or 18" Dad explaied, from beside me Damien chuckled obviously finding something funny about that. It wasnt a quiet chuckle either, it was loud. So loud that everyone in the other room could hear it, making tension grow in those short seconds.

"May we see them again? i think we must of scared the poor children" Carmens voice asked with slight hint of worry in it Completely ignoring Tanyas little speech as Dad stiffend.

"CARMEN!" Tanya shrieked

"Tanya please, we are civilised people and this is our family, why would they lie about something like this! Espeically with the Volturi involved. Its best to see all the evidence before we judge! it would help if you didnt anger them!" she hissed to her. Thank god. "Edward?" Her voice flicked back to my father, it was now soft and asking.

"Promise me you will not harm them, or judge them in anyway. They are _my_ children and i love them all to peices...Yes..No... boys and One girl" He told them obviously answering questions in their minds as a second of silence rang in the air.

"Thankyou" he breathed out "Matt, Damien, Renesmee" He called as we all shared a look before heading downstairs and moving back into the room where we first were. I was concentrating hard now, trying to stay calm

Dad moved quickly so that he was the only one stood behind me as Emmett and Jasper moved to stand behind Damien and Matt stood infront of Alice and rosilie. Dads hand twisted in mine his hand resting on my shoulder . Matt moved closer to his side at the same time as damien did. All of us huddled together facing the new members, my eyes werent brave enough to look yet so they stared out to the side, reconising comforting faces.

"Half Vampire, half human" Dad murmured looking to me like i was something incredibly precious.

"You are renesmee" He laughed lightly "You all are" He said bumping heads with both my brothers again grinning

"Oh my..." Kate spoke up again. Finally i looked up to see them. All of them so incredibly beautiful. Each of them looked like twins, exept with different hair colour, from what i could tell, Kates was a mousy brown

"Their hybrids" Carmen spoke up the next. Despite all of them looking the same you could tell carmen was the mother like one, her bright blonde hair fell just over her shoulders in big soft curls a few straight loose strands here and there. She was in the arms of a tall tall pale man, Curly brown hair and a strong jaw line were his best features, they both looked to be about 25-30 around the same age as carlisle and esme.

"Yes this is renesmee my daughter and these are my sons, Mathew and Damien" Dad said looking to each individually as he introduced us.

"Hi" I sqeaked out nervously trying my best to stay calm. The wind around me slightly blowing about the place as my emotions changed again. Carmen moved forward a small smile on her face as she looked to me then my brothers individually.

"they look like you, espeically your daughter...she is stunning. I dont think i have seen beauty so intense and in such a high quality. And your sons...they are indeed very handsome, all of them look so intelligent...but how you said all this happened only 9 years ago...they cant be only 9 years of age surely, they look the same age as you do edward"

"I can answer that question" Matt said clearly as all eyes flicked to him

"You see, we grew alot faster than your average human child. We reached full maturity at the age of nine which means that for now and forever onwards, we are frozen looking the same age as our father and mentally the same age as he is. Of corse we do have some vampire traits, the speed, the strength, the ability to hunt, possessing Gifts. But we also have human traits, we sleep, we can eat and We have to breathe of corse."

By now, if you havent already guessed, all 5 of there pale faces were in shock

"Hes so much like carlisle" One of the girls breathed out i renconised it as Irinas, she was the silver haired girl.

"How is that possible? Your not related by blood right?" Kate asked and Matt shook his head

"No but our Aunt ,alice, came up with a theory that we all have the same venom in our system, however it is not in our teeth by what i know. but in our blood, we all have our mothers blood and our fathers venom mixed together in our system. the venom of corse has been passed through carlisle, into rosalie, and Emmett, and Esme, and Alice, and Jasper and of corse my dad. Although we do have human blood running through our veins, the two different substances have mix within our bodies. This is why our heart beats sound like there fluttering and why we run a higher tempriture than normal and this proves why we all share the same traits as each other. because all our traits are in our venom" And that was true. Over time Both matt and Damein seemed to "outgrow" there venom teeth as they fell out like baby teeth, i was the only one to not have venom on my teeth when i was born. I still had a pretty sharp bite though. I think today could of prooved that...

"oh...so all this is true?" Tanya asked slightly flusterd, still she heald a slight fear and hatred in her eyes, after all i had nearly killed her a few minutes ago. That feeling inside of me shadowed over any other emotion i felt right now. The dark side of me seemed tame, but all waters are calm before a storm...

"Of corse it is Tanya, look at this childs eyes. There exactly the same as her fathers" Elizar said, his gaze growing soft as he looked to me and my dad who was of corse, staring at me gently, smiling slightly. He was happy.

"and her brother looks like a human version of edward with emmetts hair colour and you...you must look like your mother mostly you seemed to be a mixture between your father carlisle and her probably. You are indeed very handsome." Irina said moving forward smiling lightly to Matt.

"Thank you" Matt smiled in return a slight blush spread over his face.

"Its nice to meet you are you...matt or damien? sorry, i tend to be a bit clumsy with names" She asked and he smiled holding out his hand to shake

"Im Mathew" He said formally as she grinned to him shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you mathew, im Irina. Welcome to the family"

Once the ice had broke everyone else followed in there footsteps greeting us and shaking our hands. All exept Tanya of corse who remained in her icey posture shooting a glare my way. It wasnt my fault if i felt protective over my father. He was my dad and she was just the silly blonde bitch who thought she could have our father for dessert.

_you should have take your chance..._ That voice made me froze as i blocked it now, pushing all bad emotions out of the way trying to be nice to everyone new.

I connected best with Carmen and Kate, they were both loving and feisty which i liked. They reminded me of mom. Matt had of corse gotten on well with Elizar giving he was as intelligent as himself and Irina seemed to get along well with him too, Damein was happy tormenting Tanya at any chance he could get and he seemed to connect with everyone. Damien was just one of them boys.

"Im guessing that this means the volturi know about them, thats what we had come to discuss isnt it?" Elizar asked once the sun started sinking in the sky. He was sat next to Carmen now his arms around her as Kate was Busy arm wresteling with Damien, Emmett along side of them laughing. Tanya hadnt moved from the same spot execpt now she was sat in at the dining room table, to which we all had no problem with, If she wasnt going to be appologise and be civil then neither were we. Matt was sat next to alice and Irina who he was explaining his gift to, and happily chatting away about certian things in the world. Jasper watched on amused and delighted as he smiled between Alice and Matt. It felt like he was happy that everything had went so well. Carlisle and Esme were oppisite Elizar and carmen talking in more depth about the situation. Me? well like normal i was curled up next to my father, his arm slung over my shoulders as we watched my brothers intently. Just enjoying the new relaxing atmosphere, trying to ignore that scarey mishap i had gone through before although it did terrify me to the bone, i would never let any of them know that. I didnt want them worrying over me when there was something worse going on.

my father would play with a loose curl on the back of my head everynow and again smiling adoringly at me then my brothers. It was hard to belive we would only have a week of this left. My head started to buzz now, the emotions of the day falling slightly on me as i sighed heavily. Frightned incase the voice came back when this subject was brought up.

"Yes Elizar, i hate to ask this of you since it is such a huge responisbilty but these are my grandchildren...and i love them to pieces, all of us do even after a few days of knowing them we all love them so much, it hurts to think that they could be taken away from us. Just look round the room, Damien and emmett playing together. rosalie happily watching her mate and her nephew bond, Alice and Jasper doing the same with matt while the 5 of you...the 4 of you entwine. And just look at Edward, i have never seen my son this happy in years, he and his daughter renesmee are so alike. they have a connection that is soul deep aswell something only an overproctive father and a loving daughter have...he loves them all and loves them so deeply i think it would personally kill him to see anything bad happen to them. Ive already witnessed something like that happen before to my boy after he left bella. And that pain can not be taken back from him no matter how much i wish it could be." Carlisles eyes were now on edward, who eyes were closed tightly like he was in pain...I wasnt the only one missing mom. We had gone without seeing her for over 4 years while he had made a huge mistake of leaving her and took the punishment of not seeing her for 9 years. wow. i froze over my emotions agains as I leant into him closer so that my scent would cloud over his mind. I pulled my self into his brain, showing him that everything was going to be okay. I made the small fluttering breeze around me change corse so that it soothed him in a way. slowly i began murmuring the same tune he sang to me last night and from across the room both Damein and Matt were humming aswell. This made him smile at last and calm him down as Dad kissed my forehead twice hugging me close. His eyes moved to Damein then who he smirked at and nodded his head too. Damien moved now so that he was sat on the other side of dad, matt following as he sat up against Edwards legs. Dameins arm slung over his shoulders while matt had turned round so that his elbows were on dads knees. His arms crossed over them.

"She is still alive, and in one week we will see her again, just 7 days, I know she still loves you. As much as she loves us, probably more. Besides, were a family now. All of us including the blonde bimbo grouching over you in the corner. Theres no way she can forget us" Damien chuckled to him as matts eyes were focused on dads face. He was trying to show him memories threw his gift. This also calmed him slightly. It felt like everyone in the room had disapeered now even though threw my perifarial vision i could see them all staring at us lovingly.

"I love you kids,and i dont know what id do without you, you each bring me a different kind of emotion. Matt, my intelligent handsome boy; you bring me shock, so much that each time i look at you i see bella and you surprise me each day with how smart and sensible you are, How much you are like your mother and your grandfather" He said patting Matts chin gently

"Damien my brave strong son who i do consider you the eldest of corse" Dad chuckled "you bring me laughter, your like emmett only your intelligent and incredibly overprotective of your family. you remind me of my human self which i longed for memories of and now i have a constant reminder thanks to you" He told damien who smirked a little as dad cupped his cheek for a second.

"And renesmee, my beautiful sweet little girl; you bring me hope, and joy. I only have to look at you and i find my self smiling, to know that im always going to love you to death and want to keep you safe, tucked under my arm, my little wing angel." He said kissing my forehead again as i giggled a little.

"All of you, that promise i made those faithfull days ago i will always and forever hold in my heart. All of you together bring me Happiness i have never experianced before. The thrill of loving something that is half your self and half of the woman you love is undescribable. And no matter what the situation. i will be there for you to defend and fight your battles. I love you all so much" He told us as each of us smiled

"I love you Daddy" i told him kissing his cheek in which Matt continued to say

"love you dad" not forgetting Damien who rounded it off with a:

"I love ya pops"

and for the first time id had seen, dad leaned over and placed a kiss on both the boys heads. Before pulling us all closer to him

"My children" He wisperd kissing all our heads again. Even though this moment wasnt private i had never felt more safer or more loved than i did right now. I could here alice messing around with the camera infront of us but i didnt mind, she was being herself.

_if you dont want this to end why are you risking there lives?_ the voice in me sparked up again. I looked to Dad in worry but he was just smiling softly at me. _he couldnt hear it_ Only i could. I swallowed with worry hugging my body closer to his. My mind began woundering if my gift had went up a notch. I hope to god it didnt. My self control was strong before but being in that situation again...feeling that emotion...that strength...i really didnt want to be unable to control my self. imagine the danger id put my family in, my brothers...or jacob. His name brought a new ache into my mind although it wasnt painful it was longing. But i would see him again tonight...just a few short hours away...

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed slowly as all 5 of our new family members stiffend there eyes angry.

"Volturi!" Elizar hissed as i gasped.

"Its just alec darling" he told me tightening his arm around me again.

"Alec? Edward that is a volturi member!" Tanya growled now, finally finding something she could complain about again.

"He protected my bella and my children from the guard, he hid them underground kept them safe from harms way, helped raise them. For that i owe him my life" Dad said all the while his gaze swtiching from the three of us

"Your going soft old man" Damien chuckled and Edward laughed aswell

"Sorry son" He smirked.

"Erm edward?" Alecs voice called from far around the house. Suddenly dad tensed. His eyes squeezed shut before he sighed.

"Renesmee, Alec would like a word in private with you, he is in the music room its just oppisite the study sweetheart"

"NO!" both matt and Damien yelled now standing up infront of me just as i moved. I rolled my eyes at them

"what if he tries something again? Dad no!" Damein growled

"Do you really think id let her go if he was going to?" Edward asked him as damien huffed before slouching back down on the seat. Wow talk about hormone inbalance.

"What would he do?" Carmen asked a little worried now

"Alec has a slight crush on renesmee" Esme sighed as all five of them now seemed to understand

"Wow, that makes sense now he sent the volturi after the hybrids right? all because little renesmee wouldnt put out" Tanya laughed apparrently this wasnt funny as now she was pinned up against the window by emmett and jasper. For once my father and brothers were to slow.

"I wouldnt say that if i were you. your forgetting Renesmee is our neice too. not to mention how we would protect her from beings such as your self you sick minded little blonde, Youve caused enougth bother today" Emmett growled, for once emmett was truly terrifying, i had never seen him so defensive not even with rosalie, it scared me slightly.

"Renesmee go upstairs, your not going to want to see this" Matt told me looking to me in panic as i felt his hands begin to freeze slowly his eyes peircing just like all my male family members now were on tanya. Even carlisle. I guessed my Virtue was a touchy subject to the males in this family.

"Red. Now" Damein seemed to bark the words at me as i moved out of Dads grasp and ran up the stairs. I did my best to calm all the emotions in the room, but it was hard considering i had to freeze both my brothers gifts and many of the bodies down stairs from moving so that they wouldnt attack. If they lost control in that situation...would i loose it aswell?

"What is _that_! its the same thing as before" Elizar hissed. Shit didnt realise i had stopped him from moving aswell. but if i pulled my gift away from one of them i was sure it would break.

"Renesmee, shes gifted, stopping us from killing your sister" Edward growled.

"She can do this to _all of us_?"

"Renesmee can control almost everything and everyone around her" I tuned out knowing where that conversation was heading. Once i reached the study i could lightly hear someone shuffling around on the other side of the door, papers moving about the place and the small scratching on the floor bords. I sighed before pushing the door open. The room again was beautiful, huge paintings hung low against the back wall, consisting of a soft purple and blue desgin on each one of them, Just under some of the paintngs was another huge black leather couch an end table to match the one in the study perfectly with fresh red roses sprouting out of a varse, loose petals lying on the Mahgonany table top. To the left of this display, was a large set of what looked to be string instrument cases; Guitar, vilion, bass, cello the list was endless. In the top left corner of the room, silver music stands were all stacked neatly pushed up against a huge mahogany wardrobe, which i suspected carryed more intruments and sheet music. In the midde of the room my faveroite instrument sat. A huge black grand piano shining in different ways when i moved. Not one scratch on it or small mark. Perfect. each white note as white as my teeth and the black as dark as night. I could only imagine the kind of music this could produce. Then my eyes focused off the beautiful instrument as something moved to my right. Alec stood over a wooden glossy desk in the corner. His arms folded over as he looked to me.

"Hey" he wisperd as i smiled back gently.

"Hi"

"you okay?"

"Been better, i think i kinda lost the balance of good and bad before, but im okay now what about you?"

"erm yeah im okay...Listen ren im sorry about everything, its just...ive never...i cant..." He was struggling to get words out as he moved closer to me. I took a step back, being honest i was frightend again. terribly so. Alec had always been the uncle guy, the one who would take me out for day trips out the S.V.A now. He had a crush on me, and things were slightly awquard.

"Please dont be frightend of me" He wisperd but my mind was somewhere else now. Not so long ago another person had said those words to me. They meant alot more to me than what Alecs did somehow. A sharp pain flicked at the side of my stomach making me cringe. Thinking about jacob made me miss him and that triggered the pain inside of me to a whole new level. I gasped at it

"Im not scared of you alec, you just...freak me out sometimes. You need better control" I told him honestly looking into his eyes.

"Its hard for me renesmee, you couldnt understand how much i wish i didnt do the things i did the other day and this morning... but the small part inside of me wishes i would have done more" He murmured the last part. I was thankful that my gift was wrapped round my family downstairs. Alec was good at pushing his luck that was for sure, maybe thats what the pain was. My gift working although it wasnt weakening. What if it was growing?

"Alec." i warned

"Im sorry renesmee i cant control the way i feel"

"well let me control the way you feel then" i could here jasper shout from downstairs his tone angry. Alec hissed.

"please Alec! can you just back down for ONCE! please!" I snapped at him, confused and now a tad saddned and angry for some reason. What was up with me today? I moved away from him to sit down infront of the grand piano, my hands drfiting over it gently not touching any keys. There was a defening silence for a while, something that seemed to make me calm down slightly. I heard his footsteps move closer as alec continued to ramble on.

"Im sure any man would feel the same looking at you, up until a few days ago i thought i was in love with victoria but now..." That made my hand freeze over the keys. He had brought her here to meet us. He had put us all in danger. He was going to tell me something i didnt want to hear. I could of flung at him, broke his neck, shreaded him to peices in seconds...but i just couldnt do that. He was still the same alec who i loved to peices, the same alec who raised me from a baby, who was there for me when i got scared. Like a father was. He ment the world to me just like my brothers did and my father.

_but just one bite..._ that voice again. I shook my head from side to side as if to remove it from my mind and all the emotions it brought with it. Slowly my fingers drifted over the paino, pressing a few loose keys making a melody my self as i closed my eyes calming down. Half way through pressing loose keys the same exact melody i had made was repeated in a lower octive. Alec was copying it. Annoyed slightly i played the next part of the tune finishing it off, however alec copied again. I tried to finish the melody off once and for all and this time he didnt copy. Only he began playing a new melody in the same key, Pausing in hope that i would join in. His eyes looked to me smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes at him, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest.

Again he continued to play the next part of the tune, one i reconised and he knew that, back in the S.V.A i had taught alec a simple tune to play on the piano since it came natural to me, we would take turns playing the song and laughing for hours. All those years ago. i smiled slightly now feeling my self reel back under my control. when he paused this time as he began playing the bass line of the tune in hope i was finish the melody, i didnt deniy him. My hands drifted over the keys happily playing the tune loudly, a duet again. i smiled hugely this time as i finished the song off laughing with him as he tickled my side.

"Thanks alec" i told him when he finished tickling my side like he did when i was 9

"Its okay, and thank you hunnie for forgiving me" He smiled gently

"I cant believe you remembered it" i told him trying to change the subject again.

"Of corse i did, you taught me to play it remember, i think its on video somewhere" he chuckled, Alec rubbed his shoulder gently like he was in slight pain.

"Its where they bit you isnt it?"

"Its where your father bit me, your brother has a strong bite but hes not as venomous anymore, but my god it stung!" He gasped

"Can i see?" i asked him and he nodded slightly, i had to know the extent of the damage my brother and dad had caused. After all thats what happens when we "fall off the wagon" as D called it.

Was there any need for his entire shirt to come off? the black tight tee-shirt was now on the floor beside him showing off his white perfect mucles, they were no where near as pretty as the ones jacob had, but still they were lovely. My eyes trailed on there own acord over his chest up to his collor bone, something caught my eye there. On each side of his collor bone to semi circle silver lines were embedded into his skin, small tiny gaps in between each line and they were slightly redder than his normal skin colour. Dads and Damiens bites. I gasped as slowly i lifted my hand up to place it over the left bite mark, running my fingers over it slightly as my other hand rested on his other arm. I felt bad, this was my fault he was bitten, if only he didnt like me would this happen to me when i lost it? i didnt want to think about that possibility with the emotions inside of me running a little loose and my gift thrown into the mix, i was scared of what i would do. scared of my self...

"None of it is your fault ren" Alec wisperd to me taking hold of my free hand in his as he met my eyes. At last they looked like the eyes i remembered, soft and glowing. Like dads were sometimes, even though there was a hint of lust in them he didnt act on it.

"Thank you" i smiled to him, suddenly everything inside of me snapped as i felt my gift lift off everyone downstairs. The weight over me was heavy, really heavy as i slumped a little feeling the energy in me reel in. It hurt a little but it was more exsausting than anything else. Thank god for that. I was definatly going to lay off using my gift for a while after todays traumatic experiance.

"If youl excuse me Alec im tired, i think i need to go lie down for a while" I wisperd to him as i stumbled out of the room and dragging my self down the hall way onto the second floor. It seemed miles away now as i felt even more exsausted than before. Just a quick nap wouldnt hurt. Then Jacob. I smiled to myself as i reached dads room before pulling myself across the floor and flopping down onto the soft cool sheets. Once my eyes were closed i let sleep consume me letting my imagination run wild like the wolves...

_**Hi again, thanks for all your reveiws they were really helpful, i know this chapter was alot to get your head round and quite confusing but everything will be explained dont worry! In my story just so that no one is confused Carlisle changed all the cullen family members (exept Bella and the Siblings of corse) For all you bella fans out there SHES COMING SOON! anyway on with the story and in the next couple of chapters we should see Jacob and Renesmee awww! and the long awaited confrontation with the Volturi...however i might add a twist im unsure yet DUN DUN DUN! haha thanks again, Love K1m xx**_


	44. Kidnap

I couldnt wake up. I just couldnt. All i wanted to do was get out away from this voice but i couldnt. It spoke to me softly in my dreams, singing to me each word seemed so beautifully spoken yet so darkly wrong.

_why should your family suffer anymore?_ i was alone in my mind, nothing around me exept darkness.

_You could stop this...end it all _I tryed calling out in my dream to anyone who was there...but no answer returned.

_If they come here they will kill you...and your brothers...and your family...and your wolf._ I gasped out in my dream state hoping to god someone would wake me up. Why couldnt damien or my dad hear this voice? the soft gruff male melodic voice who sang to me in sleep. Some times it would switch lanuage, some times it would just say one word. It didnt matter now, everytime i tryed to ignore the voice it grew louder, angrier in my mind. It wanted me to listen, but why?

_You must go...meet your jacob...meet your fate_ Once that last word was spoken i felt my entire body shift as i opened my eyes looking round the room. My breathing so heavy i thought i was going to have an attack. No one else was in the room. I was alone. I whimperd slightly realising this. Where did everyone go? Fear ran through me. So much now it frightend me even more deeply. I could here no noise from down stairs what had the voice done with my family?

The loud crash seemed to calm me in a way now, as the all too firmiliar thudding noise of foot steps fled up the stairs growing closer to me. And there stood in the door. His handsome face worried as my dad moved over to me. Behind him Damein was panting, his shirt slightly burnt along the bottom of his trouser legs. Must of been messing around with his power

"What voice?" Damein gasped inwards taking a deep breath. My head tilted to him confusingly.

_Why make them worry_...

I squeezed my eyes shut as shock took over me.

"Nothing" i wisperd to him "it was just a dream" i smiled weakly

_very good child..._

i looked my dad in the eye now, his face slightly pulled down in a thin line of frustration as i reached out and trailed my fingertip along the line of worry on his forehead, he seemed to relax gently when i did this taking hold of my hand in his when i finished tracing the line and kissing the back of my palm gently before rubbing his cold thumb over my knuckle.

"You can tell me if somethings bothering you, you know that right?" He spoke soft like velvet as i smiled to him so careful not to think how much he sounded alot more pleasent than that thing in my head. I nodded slightly to him as matt came into the room, his clothes soaking wet and his hair fanned back off his face.

"Hey I heard you stirring in your sleep, these two took off like a gun shot before i even had time to realise why...you okay ness?" he asked and i smiled to him

"Im fine now" i sighed pulling my self off the bed and streaching.

"I think im going to go see Jacob again...is that okay? i did arrange to meet him at 11 last night" i told all three of them, of corse Damien and Dad knew that. i was just curious if Matt had seen it. He rolled his eyes gently.

"I thought that might happen" he chuckled sadly "Maybe i should escort you there...its alot safer if theyl be two of us." He added on in a darker tone to which i agreed with

"Of corse" i sighed

"Il go too, dont want you two ending up having all the fun" Damien snorted loudly as i looked to him with my left eyebrow raised

"Joking red" he said

"In that case il take you all over to the river...i dont want any of you out of my sight unless your with a family member"

"Jacob isnt family" Matt grumbled

"I trust jacob...i have to. Hel take care of her and she wants to see him." Dad said painfully as he looked to me.

"Yeah, i know i know" Matt sighed. What the...

The run with my brothers and father was shorter than i expected. I couldnt sense any threat or danger towards us while we ran, which seemed to ease my dad a little. It was still dark though, and i knew dad didnt want me running around in the dark with the volturi so close and with a few of there members loose sniffing around. I could see the water now, hear voices...there were three of them.

"Oh shut up leah! there not that bad! besides if seth wants to meet her he can! YOU should butt out! she would never harm him!" Jacobs musical voice was distressed but with a calming edge. Who was he talking about? who was he talking to?

"Oh becuase you know her soo well all of a sudden! i might be new to this pack by only a few days but i know whats right and wrong and Protecting my brother is a right, you meeting up with a leech is wrong!" She growled at him

"Guys easy there getting close" a male voice called, not one i reconised and slightly younger than Jacobs. Moving out of the trees we stood across from the border. My eyes were immeaditly serching for him. Distracted slightly by the beautiful glow the moon created on the river and rocks for a slight second before his soft choclate eyes met mine. Relief, Harmoney, Happiness and a slight hint of blush spread through me. He was here. He was safe. He was staring at me soo intently like i was a diamond again. Oh he was just so handsome. All at once my eyes were ripped away from his as three loud growls filled the air, pulling me back into reality. My dad, Damien and a females growl surrounded me. My eyes immeaditly wanderd to my father whos gaze was deathly staring at my jacob his jaw set tight...wait when did i start calling him my jacob?...I shook my head clearing my thoughts as dad started to breath slightly.

"Daddy?" i asked in an innocent tone, to which he close his eyes his jaw slacked a little as he looked to me. His cold hand reached out to me pulling me closer to him as i pressed my hand against his chest pulling into his mind and reeling in the anger.

"Thank you" he smiled to me gently before returning his gaze on Jacob

"So these are the hybrids?" the female voice hissed. My eyes moved from jacob to this girl. She was beautiful. No doubt about it, shoulder length sleek striaght black hair and tanned smooth skin. Long eye lashes like feather dusters and the colour in them so stricking, A deep deep dark brown colour that blended in with her pupils. Her white teeth were on show as her russet red lips pulled back over them. Next to her was a smaller boy, still tall. About the same height as i was maybe while the girl about the same height at matt or damien. his black hair wind swept over to one side in choppy layers like it had just been cut, his skin the same shade as the girls and only his eye colour different a beautiful flouresent greeny-brown mixture. His smile was cute, tight cheek bones on his face which made him look older than what he probably was. 15 or 16 maybe. His lips not as red either but still a luvley shade of rouge.

"Leah step down" Jacobs voice ran deep through me sending a spark flying

"Yeah wouldnt want her to get hurt would we" Damien mutterd as Angrily she looked to him in discust

"Try it!" she seemed quite keen for a fight. But when she fully looked at him her shoulders lowerd slightly, yet her glare as feirce as Damiens. However there was something hidden deep inside of her, she stared at Damien for a few seconds and something soft deep down in her body was bubbling. weird.

"Oh you would like that wouldnt you" He said moving forward towards her, the anger in them both over powering as ''leah'' was nearly blowing a gasket. Both of them seething as they stared at each other. Anger there favourite emotion

"I take it shes new" Damien utterd each of he words out like he wanted to spit them at her.

"Yeah she is and a hell of alot stronger than you are you little halfling!" Leach screech

"Your out of control! and unless you want to keep your pretty little head id shut up if i were you" Damiens fist raised into the air the heat in it speeding up as he shook violently

"Damien" Dad warned as damein breathed out slowly ripping his eyes off the beautiful angry tall woman who was shaking. Dameins hand dropped to his side.

"Sorry" he mumbled to dad

"Pathetic" Leah growled queitly.

"Urgh im heading back, Her stench is starting to give me a head ache" Damein snapped his eyes back on her as she tilted her head slightly.

"Leah you should leave too, go run off some steam" Jacob said calmly to her as she scoffed

"So you can offer my brother up as bait? No way"

"LEAH!" Jacob barked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just remember the treaty Jake, shes not aloud on our side!" she said sternly to him before disapeering into the woods. Damien didnt relax at all, he twirled on his heels before disapeering into the trees growling all the way

"Il run back with him, hes gonna loose it, i can see something happening and we dont want another fire round here" Matt sighed looking to me carefully

"Watch what your doing ness" he wisperd to me before running after Damien.

"Daddy run back with them, im okay, they wont hurt me. Im protected here right?" I asked him and he nodded stiffly, his heart tearing in two deciding whiether he should stay with me or run after his two sons who were unprotected and could start fighting at any moment.

"Jacob, look after my girl. Il send someone in a few hours to run back home with her if i cant make it my self." what was i five?

"I could run her back i dont mind" Jacobs soft melodic voice ran clear through me like sparkling water.

"Thats not a good idea, we have guests. extended family, its best not to get too close. They dont honor or understand the treaty as well as we do" Dad told him as he ran a free hand gently over my cheek so that i would look at him.

"Becareful, i love you darling" He told me kissing my forehead and painfully pulling away from me before disapeering into the trees after Damien and Matt. Once the thudding of his feet had disapeered my eyes flooded back into jacobs, he stood there grinning. Oh god...

"Hey Renesmee" He beemed towards me as he walked towards the side of the water. I couldnt say anything , i just smiled like an idiot.

"H...hi jacob" I breathed out. Smooth Red, real smooth. I rolled my eyes at my self and shook my head. Nothing inside of me wanted anything else than to just hold his hands again. To let him hold me. WHAT THE HELL!

"Oh erm this is seth hes the wolf you helped the other day he wanted to meet you" Jacob said after 5 minutes of staring, so thats who the younger boy was Seth.

"Yeah thats me. I guess i just wanted to say...thanks...alot. Its not everyday a vamp saves your ass" He chuckled and i smiled

"Its not a problem...really" I blushed a little.

"Yeah just..just thanks again"

"Well then i should thank you aswell seth, you didnt..kill my brothers or me" I said shuffling my feet and he looked shocked

"Wow, didnt expect that though youd be pissed"

"You would think right?" I laughed now as he chuckled again. Suddenly a loud howl filled the air as i froze on the spot. Seth groaned

"You doing your shift?" Jacob asked him and he nodded

"Sorry about this Renesmee, i have to go id love to get to know you better...if you want that is" He said his eyes soft as i smiled and nodded

"Id love that seth, have fun" He nodded to me once before mock punching jacob on the shoulder a little and running into the trees. We were alone again thank god. And i was Feeling a little lonley over here.

"So..you coming over here then?" My eyes flicked to Jacob who was watching me intently. A huge grin took over his face as he laughed once before nodding

"Okay" He jumped, careful as to not fall in the water like he did last time, all the way over to my side of the land. I didnt know werewolves could do that. His foot must of landed funny at the edge of the water as he slipped slightly on a rock falling backwards. Luckily, i was quick with reflexes as i shot in front of him, my hands on his arms and pulled him forward. The only problem was, I wasnt as Graceful as a normal vampire and lets face it. Neither was he. I stumbled backwards pulling him as he tripped forwards, both of us falling back onto the grass. For a second his weight crushed me as i gasped. His muscles were pushed up against my stomach so that i could feel each part of his six pack and strong abs. Not to mention a certain thing down south. I groaned a little at the touch before he lifted him self up on his arms to stare down at me.

"Sorry" he blushed looking a little sad and pained as he pulled himself up slightly. Instinctively my hand shot to his face

"Wait" I breathed out.

Oh how much i missed his warmth, the comfortable feeling i got with him looming over me. All the pain and worry and stress of today seemed to vanish just by looking into those big brown deep eyes. My lips parted slightly as i breathed out onto his face before inhaling his scent again. His eyes closed when i did this. I had never really felt this emotion before, something that was so embarrasing yet so pleasing all at once. Just by looking at him my heart swelled, my blood flew to my head. My vampire side didnt want to bite. Instead a new word flashed across my mind

_mate..._

I had heard this before. It was a word they used in england alot as slang for friend. But in this case, It ment something completely different. There wasnt one part of me that didnt like Jaocb. Everything inside of me screamed to just pull him closer. The never ending want that i couldnt act on. These feelings were just unexpressed emotion. What could i give Jacob? Nothing. Nothing that a human could give him. That was for sure. Yet he continued to stare at me like i could give him everything in the world

"yeah?" he asked after a while, the word just tearing out of his throat in a raspy way.

"Sorry, i was just cold and you were warm" I wisperd. Worst. Liar. Ever. I was sure the blush on my face was going to give me away, but insted he just laughed gently and sat up next to me. I followed his movements so that i was sat next to him now, his shoulder pressed up against mine. The warmth was lovely. I sighed in extasy leaning my cheek against his shoudler.

"Sorry" I said a few minutes later lifting my head off his shoulder. He chuckled again

"Its okay, your just acting on instinct" He told me which caused me to blush

"thanks jacob" I smiled to him

"Call me jake, less formal" he told me

"okay jake, well in that case call me nessie again, i really loved that nickname" i laughed lightly. Oh he was so handsome, so hot...

"Okay nessie since were on nickname bases, why dont you tell me a little about your self?" he asked and i bit my lip nervous. I was afriad. Not of him, but if i would scare him.

"Why dont we play 20 questions, you can ask me one and il answer and i can ask you one" i smiled and he nodded

"seems fair" he said grinning. God such a beautiful grin, my heart was going wild in my chest.

"Hmmm...how old are you?" i asked him and he chuckled. Being honest he looked no older than my brothers were, but he was a werewolf...

"Im 18" he grinned. I dont know why, but it was good. Very good.

"Techniqcally im 25 but i changed into a werewolf when i was 18. Its the same a the vampire process once we phase we stay that way...until we have control to stop phasing into a werewolf all together, but some of us choose not to. prefer the immortal lifestyle" he told me. I asked one question and got 5 answers all at once. Wow he was good.

"So you have the choice?" i asked him and he grinned

"My turn to ask a question" he said teasingly as i stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled more gently this time, his eyes soft.

"Are you immortal?" he asked me and i looked away from him nervously. I nodded towards the river feeling a ounce of pain for some reason. Not physical of corse but emotional.

"Ahh i see" he hummed as i looked to his face he was smirking "I guess you and i will grow close over the years then, since i prefer the immortal lifestyle choice." He said queitly as my eyes grew wide in surprise. I smiled hugely at him thanking god for what he had done. I had a friend, an immortal friend that was an outsider of the family. Someone who would never die of old age.

"Your turn" he reminded me as i chuckled slightly

"hmmmm...Favourite colour?"...

We talked like this for hours, Laughing and smiling when Jacob asked me ridiculus questions and i gave him shocking answers. We had moved from sitting next to each other to sitting oppisite each other closely, he had his legs kneeled up beside me for me to lean on them and face him as he held him self up on his elbows. I had learned alot about him in that short childish game, yet it amazed me. He was 18 yet had the mind of a 5 year old child, something i loved about him. He wasnt afriad to answer any of my questions that went into detail about his wolf side either.

"So what triggers you to...phase?, your brothers seemed to get angry and the girl before erm leah is it? she was shaking with anger"

"Yeah its mainly bad emotions that trigger it when we change for the first time, like anger, frustration, sadness. but you learn to control it just like your vamps control their blood lust" he laughed a little at he comment as i bit my lip smiling

" Can i ask, do you...have you ever...What do you..eat?" he managed to break out one sentence as i laughed a little, he was nervous. it botherd me slightly that he was but i was too busy enjoying my self to care.

"I can eat human food. Survive on that, i dont have as stronger blood lust as the rest of my family members...sometimes when i do get...thirsty my throat burns like hell, my eyes darken...its like my body is shutting down in fire and i need the liquid to put it out. Ive never drank a humans blood though, ive only ever hunted animals once before we usually stayed on a packet of blood from a hospital freezer or somthing its alot nicer than killing something. besides i get along with the humans. ive been to school with them even though that was for a couple of weeks and i didnt snap or anything...Sorry im freaking you out arent i?" i told him and he shook his head looking at me in awe. he shook his head. we just stayed staring at each other for a few minutes again, his eyes locked on mine. Sometimes i prefered the silence. It felt like i was communicating with him through eye sight.

"Okay we got 5 questions each to go and its my turn" I said after a little while feeling the blush in my cheeks rise as he cleared his throat

"Whats your family like?" i asked him out of the blue which seemed to take him off gaurd, He drew a short breath in before breathing out slowly.

"Well, I live with my father in la push, theres only two of us now since my 2 older sisters moved out. My mom died when i was young so i dont remember her that well, but i know she was amazing. I miss her sometimes." he wisperd as i reached out and took hold of his hand to comfort him. He looked up to me and smiled hugely.

"Then theres the wolves of corse, theres 8 of us Embry, quil, Jared, seth, paul, sam leah and me. Were like brothers and sisters of corse. Leah is the first female to phase and sams fiance Emily is like a hen mother to us really, shes a big sister to all us wolf boys." He chuckled happily as i smiled to him "Not forgetting their familys aswell. everyone in the pack and their familys become one. Like i think of quils dad as my uncle"

"Big family then" i told him and he nodded

"yeah, they can get annoying at sometimes, take paul for example. Hes not the easiest pencil to write with" i giggled at that which made Jacobs face return to the look of awe. Everything inside of me throbbed now just wanting to be closer to him luckily, i was now concious of my thoughts and since i was holding Jacobs hand and not wanting to let go, i simply blocked them away. If he could hear my heart beat then id be worried, which brought us to our next question.

"What about yours? you seem to have more members than the cullens" Jacob said evenly, i knew this wasnt the most easiest topic to talk about. I bit my lip and sighed

"Well theres me and my brothers of corse, I was always considered the youngest because i look it and because im a girl. Theyre both over protective like crazy just like our father, even though we havent known him that long, we love him. I mean, we all just fit together you know, i spent 6 years of my life with my mom and our other family but now were here things are falling into place...Even if its getting difficult" i said queitly, there was no way i was telling Jacob about the Volturi problem. I didnt want him to get involved...i didnt want him to get hurt.

"You miss your mom?" he asked and i nodded ignoring the slight blur of tears in my vision

"Hey hey now, its okay you know" He said pulling me into a hug. Oh god he was soooo warm, sooo comfortable. It took me a second to realise why i was upset again.

"I know what its like to miss a mother. Besides i used to know bella when she was human" He said. Okay that shocked me. I froze under his grasp but he didnt let go, he just heald me there his eyes soft on me. Wow...

"You did?" i managed to wisper out gently to him as his face returned to that one of awe. The face i loved to stare at. His soft breath blew lightly on my face as my eyes fluttered on their own accord. Nearly rolling back into my head. Oh god...

"I did, we used to be best friends, i wasnt a werewolf at the time, but her dad and mine were best friends so we used to play together when we were little and stuff. She moved away with her mother at one point so i didnt see her for years, then when she turned 18 she moved back in with her dad. we grew close when your father and her...split up. but i guess they were alot deeper into their relationship considering your here" I blushed as a small tear ran down my face.

"What was she like?" I asked and he smirked

"Do we count this as one of the questions or..." i rolled my eyes and whaked his arm lightly.

"Just tell me" i laughed lightly all though my voice was desperate.

"Well...she was...sad, when your dad left her...she was very sad i managed to pull her out of that for a few days after a couple of weeks, she was beautiful too. And smart and funny. Yet she was soo in love with your father that i thought she was harming her self. Each day when i came to see her she was growing weaker and weaker, her skin going even paler so that you could see all the veins on her arms and she was getting very skinny. Too skinny so that you could see her bones...It frightend me yet her stomach was always slightly more rounded. I thought it was that eating disorder you know? turns out it was you three" he said not looking at my face now but just staring to the side. He still heald me close as every now and again a loose tear would fall out the corner of my eye.

"She must of found out a week or so later because the last time i seen her she was panicked, her face was pained like she was making a decision, she kept touching her stomach, rubbing the slight bulgethat was sticking out of it and smiling carefully. After that day...I havent seen her since. I think i can guess the rest of the story" he sighed looking to me gently. There was a slight glint of sadness in his eye when he spoke about my mother. They must of been best friends.

"Do you miss her jake?" i asked him and he nodded a little smiling.

"Of corse i do, but now i know shes not dead techniqcally then it gives me somthing to look forward to seeing, i wounder if shel remember me" he murmured and i reached out to stroke his cheek.

"She will" i wisperd to him and he looked deep into my eyes, his hands which were around my waist slid up my back and round my neck to hold my face. I closed my eyes at the touch as i sighed happily. That felt so good...

When i opened my eyes Jacob was staring at me again, his lips parted slightly as his tongue flicked out quickly to lick the bottom side of his lip. I growled slightly under my breath. He was just so...wow

He cleared his throat then and removed his hands from around me plopping back down onto his elbow and looking away from me for a few seconds, he looked pained about something but shook his head and laughed.

"What?" i asked him and he just smirked at me

"Nothing"

"Okay...so getting back to the wolf thing, do you guys have any...extra abilities you know like vampires do?" i asked him and he shook his head

"Nah we just have the ability to phase, oh but when we do phase and theres more than one of us in our wolf form we can communicate through thought." So thats what that was, that day in seths mind...they were all reading each others thoughts...

"What about you? i mean ive seen your brothers...extra gifts, Damien can shoot fire right? and matt shoots water. What about you? any other extra gifts i dont already know about?" His question took me off gaurd then, i was scared to frighten him. After all i was strong.

"Well...damien can obviously control fire and he reads minds like daddy does he some times can do this thing where hel absorb another vampires gift but that doesnt last long. He absorbed moms gift for over a year so that perminantly with him now, erm moms gift was a shield which means he could block mental abilities like dad reading our minds and stuff...Matt can also see the future and the past, like if he focused on some one he can see there memories and also their future." i told him checking to see if he was okay, i had to admit he did look a little paler than normal.

"I asked about you renesmee" He wisperd softly knowing i was reluctant to tell him

"You know i can show you my thoughts...and well...i can...sort of control things...Alot of things...i have the abilitie to control the elements and the way some ones mind works...i know how to stop them in their tracks or freeze their bodies...I know how to control the wind around me...how to make a flower grow..." i said my eyes on the ground as i showed him exactly how i coiuld make one grow. I watched as a tiny bud sprang up from the earth and blossumed into a red wilting rose. Once it was fully grown i looked back to Jacob who was frozen on the spot. His eyes on the flower his lips a scarey white. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes...he was scared. I stood up now quickly, his eyes flicked to me then, the scared look still there but he was more worried.

"Your scared of me!" I wisperd to him. I would never have a friend outside my family now. I was too weird. Unnatural. I took a few steps back away from him

"You can run now" I wisperd sinking to the ground again and sobbing, a light breeze surrounded me, then warmth. To my surprise Jacob was now leaning over me, his arms wrapped round me Holding me close again, his face inches from mine as he spoke two words.

"Your amazing" he said the scared look turning to one of awe again

"But you were...you were scared" i sobbed as he knelt down beside me pulling me closer to him

"Only because i didnt expect you to be soo..brilliant. our so beautiful and special...I find it intimidating, and amazing all at once. Its these emotions that scare me Renesmee." he said and i looked up into his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Your not scared of me?" i asked again, just to be sure and he chuckled

"No" he said reaching down to pick the rose up in his hands he twirled it round in his fingers before leaning over and tucking it behind my ear. He heald my cheek again

"Your the most amazing creature ive ever met...the most amazing girl ive ever met.. the most beautiful" he wisperd onto my face. I didnt dare close my eyes, how could i tear my eyes away from him now?

"You should see my mom...shes more beautiful than i am." i told him embarresed as he shook his head.

"Nothing could be more beautiful than you are...nothing could be as perfect" he told me, my heart swelling with so much emotion i felt like i was going to explode. The way he looked at me, the way he heald my face, the way his heart beated...the way he was, Just got me all hot and flusterd, a slight ache deep down inside of me was diening to just touch him. To feel the warmness everywhere around me. Just one kiss... I managed to snap my self back into reality then as i looked away form him. I hardly knew this boy...but everything around him felt so right. He shifted now uncomfortably and leaned away so that his head was in his hands.

"I promised, I promised" he chanted over to himself. I cocked my head confused. After a few minutes he looked to me and smiled gently. I just laughed at him once before smiling back.

"Your a strange wolf" i told him and he winked at me smirking

"Better strange than boring"

"I dont think you could ever bore me jake" i wisperd and he chuckled slightly.

"You sure about that?" he asked and i nodded sheepishly smiling at him to which again he chuckled and shook his head at me. Another five minutes past of the comfortable silent staring game we played before he

"Is that one of your questions?" i giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me...wonder what that tastes like...RENESMEE!

i laughed a little at my self then rolling my eyes before looking back to him. Suddenly there was aloud gust of wind coming our way and the soft thudding of feet was rushing my way. Id know those steps any where. Uncle Jasper. His scent washed over me now as i looked towards him, he smiled happily to me, a glare shooting towards jacob for a moment before softening when he looked at me

"Time to go red, you need to catch some sleep" Jasper said obviously reading my emotions. I sighed and stood up streaching my back. jacob followed my actions in perfect detail before looking to me

"So..." he said rubbing the side of his neck

"So?" i asked and he smiled a little

"Same time tonight?" I asked him and he smirked nodding to me before holding out his hand for me to shake. I looked confused as i carefully placed my hand in his. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as he carefully lifted my hands up and pressed his lips to it once, his eyes boring into mine. Oh god...

Jasper cleared his throat then clearly feeling the new emotion rise inside of me as i pulled my hand away unwillingly.

"See you tomorrow Nessie" he smiled before bounding over to the other side of the river and running into the trees.

"So howd it go?" Jasper smirked as i blushed

"Come on kiddo, your dads been stressing over you again" he chuckled throwing an arm around me as he pulled me through the trees...

Like normal i was pulled into my dads arms as soon as i stepped into the house, his relief washed over me as i giggled.

"You okay?" he asked me and i smiled and nodded.

"Urgh how precious" Tanyas voice spat the words at us both. Dads head flung round like lightening as he growled at her.

"Tanya leave them alone!" Carmen came into veiw now as she put her hand on her sisters shoulder and pushed her away. Obviously tanya wasnt happy i was getting more attention off my father than she was. This was ridiculus. With a huff she turned on her heels, the strawberry blonde curls whipping around as she stalked off with a bad attitude problem. Stupid bitch.

"Lanuage Renesmee" Dad told me sternly as i poked my tongue out at him, he simply smiled.

"What did i miss?" i asked as he flung his arm around me and pulled me through to the kitchen

"Nothing much, i was just doing some reading with Matt, Damiens been busy annoying Tanya as much as he can. He set fire to her hair when he came back, as much as i wanted to yell at him for it, i had to admit it did make me laugh." Dad said as he walked into the kitchen. Matt was hunched over a book, chewing on something in his left hand, Damien was sat in the corner of the room with emmett the two of them snickering lightly to each other. Kids.

"I know" Dad chuckled to me and i smiled to him. This was peaceful, this was home...

The next couple of days were bliss, even with the dreaded fear on the horison somehow we managed to just forget and live together. All day id spend with my family and my brothers, The denali clan had decided to stay for the whole Volturi thing, which none of us wanted to talk about unless it was deemed nessisary. Each night id go to see jacob, of corse after being hand deliverd to him by my father and collected by either him, or uncle Jasper. I had grown close to Jacob, so close that i now considered him one of my best friends. I knew mostly everything about him. It was easy to, like breathing. I even had a few light chats with seth, but he wouldnt cross onto my side of the border. Only Jacob would so he could be closer to me. I liked that. Alot. It was strange for me to feel something new towards someone outside the family, I had no idea what it was but it felt great. It made me want to spend more time with him. I found that the closer i grew to him the harder it was to wait to see him again, a sharp pain would flick across my body when i was missing him too much, luckily it would be right before i could run to see him. That was a down side to things, not to mention when i got back and slept for a few hours...That voice. It never left my dreams, ever since the day when i lost it with Tanya it had been there. Haunting me. It kept wispering things to me like,

_You could end this._

_hand yourself in._

_dont hesitate, make it quick._

I had no idea what these dreams ment, but frankly, it petrified me, no one could hear the voice in my head or outloud. It was only me. I decided it was best to not tell anyone as they were all starting to worry about the Volturi heading our way. Today was friday nearly the end of the week as Matt and Alice had locked them selves in Dads room and concentrated on seeing the future. Damien had decided to go for another long stroll with Dad this morning while i was sat on the front porch thinking about things..

"Hey ren" Carmens soft voice purred, i had grown close with her as well she had become like my aunt Rose slightly expect she was more like Esme

"Hi" i smiled to her as she sat down beside me

"Whats the matter hunnie?"

"Nothing i was just thinking about things you know? I cant help woundering how long we all have left as a family"

"Oh dear one, dont think like that!" she gasped as i looked to her sadly

"I cant help but, im scared to loose them all"

"Shhhh shhhh darling, Alice and Matts vision only see that the Volturi has come to talk, not fight" she said

"But somethings not right! why would they only come to talk? theyve come to tell us something, something which Alec knows and is hiding from me! I dont know what else to do" i shrieked as she put her arm around me and hummed softly into my ear. I calmed slightly at her touch before Elizar came into view. He sighed heavily looking towards me with sad eyes. He understood the situation i was under and he seemed genuinly saddend by it.

"Im going to go to the music room, i think it might calm me a little." I told them both as i walked back in the house and headed up the stairs...

I was right, music did calm me slightly. The gentle tinkle of the soft melody on the piano put my mind and ease. Definatly,

_You play beautifully..._

My fingers froze over the keys, it was back in my mind. After a few minutes of silence I began playing again relief washed over me.

Then suddenly it was back humming the same tune i was playing in my mind.

"Leave me alone" i wisperd softly to it

_Come to me beautiful child...come to me..._

I sprung up from the bench yelping as i did.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" i Screamed out twisting my head from side to side, dieing for it to just get out of my hand. I screamed out as loud as i could then. A pair of cold arms flung round me. Acting on instinct i pushed them away with my gift sending them flying into the back wall and through the window. Esme was going to be pissed. Without even thinking about it i ran. Unsure where i was going i just ran. Wanting this voice to leave me. hoping it would stay at the house. I ran.

I didnt know how far into the trees i was or how long it would take me till i calmed down. I just kept going, running further than i had ever gone before in this town, the grass here was burnt and unfirmiliar, I had gone left and over where the border had ended on both sides of lands, i just kept running. Once i couldnt run any further, i collapsed on the ground taking deep jaged breaths as i curled up in a ball.

"Peek a boo" an evil wispered female voice was the last thing i heard before everything went dark and i felt like i was being carried away...


	45. slowly our world falls apart

Damiens Pov

"hey Dad you done?" It was a normal day i suppose. Well as normal as you could get being in our situation. Me and dad had left as soon as red went to sleep and Matt was busy working with Aunt Alice. I was thirsty we both decided to go hunting. The morning was longer than what i expected, after bottling down 3 deers and half a bear i was stuffed. Urgh i felt so sloshy i knew there was no way i was running back any time soon. Edward chuckled as he came into veiw.

"Wel take a long walk back then, might do you some good." he laughed as i rolled my eyes.

"Come on son" he said patting me on the back as we walked through the trees, In the distance a strong wolf smell was filling my nose. one i reconised anywhere. Leah. She had annoyed me since i met her that day, i guess id have to try and get along with her. _eventually_. but for now. No way, she annoyed me right to the core. Every thing about her, her soft voice, her flowery animal scent, her beautiful face. Urgh! mainly she annoyed me because she didnt make sense. I had seen her a few times when i went walking, shed shoot me a glare from her wolf form and sent me a few thoughts my way, id usually chuckle sarcastically and throw an insult back. Dad looked to me with his eyebrows raised and his head slightly tilted towards me as i rolled my eyes.

"You do know thats how i felt about your mother at first" he said quietly, i growled.

"Please! i dont hunger for her and i hate her! and shes a wolf, no way! oh and did i mention i hate her?"

"jacobs a wolf and renesmee doesnt seem to mind" dad said even quieter, i could feel the anger growing inside of me.

"shes his imprint of corse she doesnt mind!" i took off then sprinting through the trees, only stopping when i got a stich, must of drank to much. Dad was by my side, he laughed lightly before smiling

"Sorry" he said and i looked to him and rolled my eyes. before smiling back, it was dads job to teese his son. I had learned that watching too many movies. It was a love hate thing we both enjoyed to do. Something we both had in common.

"Your alright i guess, might do my head in at times but still"

"Take it you dont want to take the Aston Martin out again today"

"Love you daddy" I grinned to him, he laughed again pulling me forward with him

"Nice try"

"Oh so it works for red but not for me" i said jokingly he smirked

"Renesmee is my only little girl and she will not be driving any cars till shes over the age of 18 exactly. i let you boys get away with much more than she does. trust me"

"hmmm true true" i nodded to him and he grinned

"Race you?"

"When do you never?" i chuckled before taking off first. It was only fair. i got a head start, since i wasnt as fast as he was. Running back to the house was different today, normally, dad would go to matt and sit and read or talk about something for a few hours then go see renesmee for a few hours and then all of us would do something together. But today Matt wasnt in the kitchen like normal, insted he was on the ground, glass surrounding him as he groaned.

"Matt!" Dad yelled and sprinted over to him, i followed close behind. Dad kneeled down in the glass and carefully helped matt up, a few light cuts were along his left leg and arm but he seemed okay.

"What happend son?" Dad panicked his eyes going up to the window of the top room. It now had a huge hole in the side of it and several large cracks.

"Ness, she...i heard her scream...i went to see what was wrong, she must of not heard me, i tryed to hug her to reasure her..to keep hold of her... but she used her gift, pushed me away threw the window and took off running through the trees. I dont know what happend! i was trying to sleep one minute and now this!" Imeaditly i was on red alert as was dad as soon as he heard renesmees name leave Matts lips, everything slowed down.

"Matt which way did she go?" Dad asked quickly

"I dont know! i didnt see her that well, it was all so quick, i think she went left unless she went to find jacob but i dont know" he said his thoughts rummaging through trying to remember where she went.

"did she say anything?" i asked and he nodded

"She was screaming, leave me alone when she was in the music room all alone, no one was near her" That was it for me, i took off left as fast as i could sprinting.

"Damien dont!" Dad yelled after me. "emmett!" he screamed after that and it wasnt long until i was joined by the soft thudding of uncle emmetts feet along with uncle jaspers. We stopped when we came to the border. Dad who by the sound of his thoughts had took matt inside and was told to go find renesmee with me by him was now close to us, a few seconds later he was next to me, his feet started moving into the river going as far as the border would allow him.

"JAOCB!" he voice was fast and loud. A voice which you could tell was on alert. A few seconds later and Jacobs wolf form came out of the trees, followed by none other than the perfectly annoying Leah and The alpha guy Sam

_Jake tell me you havent done anything with your blood sucker._ Leah groaned to which i growled her eyes snapped to me

_I wasnt talking to you. Stupid mindreading leach_

"Then dont think anything then!" I barked out at her to which she growled back

_LEAH! _sams deep voice rang with aurthority. He shoulder slunk back a little her head shaking.

_Can we help you edward?_ Sams voice was gentle yet dangerous

"Wheres my daughter dog?" Dad spat as fast as he could his eyes focused on Jacob only, clearly ignoring the other two.

_Renesmee? I havent seen her since Jasper came to pick her up...what do you mean by where is she?_ Jacob was in panick now, his entire body on alert his face contorted in shock and anger

"Shes not with you?" Dad asked shaking now in horror

_No!_

"Oh god" Dad wisperd before he took off to the right like lightening, you could hear the panick in his voice as he yelled over and over

"RENESMEE!" Ten yells later and he changed direction running up to the left. Another ten yells and he was back to his normal place. I couldnt move. Where was my little sister?

_YOU LOST HER? _Jacobs thoughts were just as panicked as my fathers now, as his wolf eyes stared at me, i didnt look at them. My eyes were too busy focused on the ground now as i fell down to my knees.

"My baby sister..." i wisperd into the air unsure of what to do. Dad couldnt seem to calm down. He kept running like a mental patient and yelling as loud as he could. Emmett and Jasper tried to calm him

"Edward calm down were not going to find her like this!" Jasper said as dad hissed

"You wouldnt understand! shes my baby jasper! my baby girl!" He snapped. I looked up to leahs eyes, she was angry but it was more of a saddend look. I was amazed by what she was thinking. She felt kinda sorry for us, but that was coverd up by her usuall facade.

_they had to go and loose his imprint didnt they? now jacobs back into emo state stupid bloodsuckers_ I wanted to throw my self at her. Feel her blood running down my throat right there and then. However someone beat me to it as jacob lunged at her and clamped his teeth round her neck, she yelped out loud

_PISS OFF LEAH!_ He yelled his voice clear. Leahs ears fell down by the side of her head before turning on her heels. For once i liked Jacob.

_You want to find her? FINE! retrace her steps!_ She said looking towards Jacob before me. I looked to sam then who was confused too. Leah wouldnt normally do that apparently.

_Edward well serch our side of the lands just incase shes took off there. she cant have gotten far on foot. _Sam said calmly

"she can! Renesmee is faster than i am, so fast that her scent blurs when she runs, its nearly impossible to find when shes running!" Dad told them trying to keep his voice at a normal pace. But i was busy over thinking something that Leah had said. retrace her steps. someone had to know what shed done in the last couple of hours today right? Smeone must of known her past...

Edward head whipped to me then in shock as he wisperd one word

"Matt" he breathed as both of us took off back to the house.

"Where is she?" he said as we both ran threw the front door. His panick the same level as ours

"Matt i need you to do something for me son" Dad said as calmly as he could, but insted Matt growled. Something he never did to dad. It was a no brainer that Matt thought the world of him just like renesmee did, He leant on dad for most things, i was the more independant one which was perfectly fine to me

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled at dad nearly screaming the words out. Dad put both his hands on Matts arms

"TELL ME!" He snapped violently at dad who was just in shock

"Matt dude, calm down" i told him pushing my hand on his arm, he shook all of us off and stepped away.

"Wheres my little sister?" he said almost in tears filled with rage.

"You dont know do you?" he wisperd and both my dad and myself shrunk to our knees.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED US ALL THAT YOUD PROTECT ALL OF US! THERES ONLY THREE OF US HERE! THERES MENT TO BE FOUR!" Matt was yelling so loud now that the house was vibrating, his hands turning a cold ice.

"Matt im sorry. Wel find her" Dad told him encouragingly standing up to walk towards him. Matt backed away

"NO! NO! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" he said as dad tried to reach for him. He ran upstairs then, a fit of rage and anger. But his thoughts not telling us something. Like he was hiding something from us both. Dad fell back down to his knees

"First my daughter goes missing now my son has turned against me" he wisperd

"Il go talk to him, he dont mean it pops" i wisperd to dad as i walked past him and up the stairs...

I reached Alices room, where of corse Matt would be, he slept in here now while Alice was still busy under the constrution of our new rooms.

Matt was curled up in the corner, his head in his knees rocking softly as he cried.

"Matt? Bro shes just probably wanderd off dude she always did it with us remember?" I told bending down so that i was squatted infront of him my hand on his shoulder, he flinched lightly when i touched him.

"Its not that" he wisperd finally letting his thoughts open up..I wished he never did. I wanted my sentence to be correct, that she had just wanderd off. But insted i was staring at Matt as he stared intently back, showing me a vision he had just before renesmee took off.

He had heard her scream straight after the Vision. Before that he was sat in the room on his own, alice had gone hunting with Jasper so he decided to get a quick nap in. Less than five seconds after he closed his eyes he was hit with a bad dream. Matt was known for having nightmares on a regular basis, they were always visions of some sort, the bad ones only came to him when he slept.

But this was more prompt than anything hed ever seen before. He saw renesmee running threw the trees crying and yelling, tossing her head from side to side like a mad man. She slowed after a while, he soft breathing stutterd as she fell to the ground and sobbed. My heart tore for my sister. So much pain and i couldnt understand why. Suddenly another voice enterd the air it spoke a few words

"Peek a boo" It chuckled evilly as the voice stepped out from the shadows, it was a little blonde girl, her hair pulled back into a bun off her porcilen beautiful face and her red eyes surrounded by thick black make up. Volturi member. Then she was in his vision again. Victoria, her dark eyes loomed over red before she smirked up at the blonde girl and took hold of a now passed out renesmee in her arms.

"Master will be very proud" The blonde girl smiled

"Indeed he would Jane, lets head back now shall we? im sure hed love to see his new daughter"...then the vision cut off. WHAT THE FUCK! Matts eyes stared straight threw the window burning a hole with his gaze.

"Its all my fault. I should of kept hold of her, she wouldnt of ran!" Matt sobbed. Please dont let this be true

"Shes been kidnapped" i wisperd

"by the volturi members" i couldnt belive this. my head wouldnt accept it all. She couldnt of been taken, she just couldnt.

"No" i shook my head at him begging him with my eyes for him to not be telling the truth.

"I think she was" He quiverd, It took me a second to notice Dad was now in the room. His face was hard to look at, it was like someone had stabbed him and he was still in shock. Shock and pain and saddness.

"My little girl" he chocked his eyes filling with tears that would never fall.

"Its my fault" Matt strained his voice burrried in his knees as he sobbed. Dad moved quickly then to Matts side swallowing once he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. Luckily, Matt didnt fight him this time. I inhaled a breath, and closed my eyes.

After about an hour or so the anger inside of me was boiling over the edge. What good could we do sat here moping?

"Your right" Dad murmured to me, his eyes locked on my gaze. When Matt had calmed down dad patted his head and mine before standing up and swiftly leaving the room. I could see through his thoughts that he was going to go search with the others, obviously not listening to any ones thoughts. everyone was so distracted with what had just happend. Emmett and Jasper were discussing fighting techniques while pacing backwards and forth, both of them clearly upset over a missing renesmee. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Elizar, Carmen, were out running checking every inch of the border they could reach for anything on renesmees scent. Irina, Kate and some how they had gotten Tanya to go into town and search through the streets to see if she was there. Alec, i hadnt seen since i left with dad this morning, and it worried me that he hadnt shown his face since renesmee had gone missing. Carlisle had asked our uncles to stay behind to keep us close, and to also discuss tactics calmly before we did something drastic. They didnt have the Human side to see that something drastic needed to be done.

I blocked our thoughts as my eyes met Matts. he had seen this part coming a mile away. Before all the visions of the Volturi. It was just me and him. And a plane to italy.

"Lets go" i breathed before both of us ran out of the room.

Edwards POV

Running. It was the only thing i could do right now. Just run. I knew where i was going. I knew what needed to be done. My sons were safe here being watched by their uncles and grandfather. They couldnt get far if they tried anything...hopefully. I pushed that worry back as i sprinted faster to the border of the town. Jacob was in his wolf form running up and down. His thoughts so jumbled and terrified of loosing renesmee it was nearly painful for me to hear them.

"Jacob" i yelled. He was still franctically serching his side of the border along with his wolf pack who seemed just as nervous as he was. They probably didnt want one of our kind running loose on their lands. For a moment his wolf form blurred and then he was the naked sad human stood before me.

"Tell me you found her" He breathed out shaking. My face was enough to make him phase back to his wolf form again a loud howl fell out of him racing threw the air. His agony nearly matched mine.

"I know where she is. And im going to bring her back" I wisperd to him. His huge eyes met mine for a second

_Im coming with you_ I growled at him then

"Dont be so stupid! these vampires will kill you if they get hold of you! think of what that would do to renesmee if you got killed!"

_You think i can just sit and wait for you to bring her back? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME?_

"Shes my daughter Black! She belongs to me! not you!" I yelled getting as close as i could without breaking the treaty. I wouldnt of minded breaking something else of his though.

_If you dont take me il follow you and you know i will, you cant deniy it please..._

I dont know what it was that had changed my mind, perhaps it was the thought that Renesmee might be easier to find with Jacob having a such a large connection to her. Maybe it was because of his devotion to renesmee would make a fight much more easier to win. Maybe. But it didnt take long to realise why i was now running with the wolf to the ocean. And it was because of Bella. His love for renesmee reminded me of my love for her. It pulsed through his every vein in his body, every move of his body. It was all for her. When we found Renesmee and i knew we would. Jacob would come in handy for a while to take care of renesmee after i had my moments with her. I knew when i seen Bella again all my feelings would come flying out and there was no way my daughter would want to see what would happen between us at that moment. It was not hard to work out that they would take her back to her mother, If anything this spurred me on faster, pushing me to speeds i had never reached before as both of us dived into the water chasing after the women we both loved. My two girls. In the back of my mind, i worried for my boys. I knew they would be safe at home though...right?

**Ohhh its exciting! i promise the next few chapters will be something to review over (hint hint) haha thanks for all your lovely reveiws, cant belive ive got over 100! lets try and get it to 150 shall we? haha slightly greedy of me but i cant help it! thanks again for all your comments, i promise to keep writing as long as you do ;)**

**love K1m xx**


	46. Reunion and confusion

Renesmee POV

"Hello?" I breathed out. It was cold in here. Where ever here was. It was ptich black. Not even my Vampire eyes could see through the darkness and that frightend me. I woke up laid down on a stoney Marble floor. The smooth cold feel of it scared me.

"Hello?" i whimperd my head flicking round the room quicker. Spinning on my feet as i twisted round. No light. Just darkness.

"Well hello Beautiful" That voice. His voice. The one who had haunted my dreams and my mind for over the last week. I gasped moving backwards now. His gruffled laugh came closer.

"Leave me alone"i hissed, pushing out my gift as far as i could. It hit something in its path, wrapping it in as i felt a stone body in my gifts grasp. Without even thinking about it, i twisted the stoney body round and flung it to the floor. Hearing its disaticfied groan seemed to ease me a little. I had control over it now. As much as i hated to admit it, I knew i had to hurt this person in order for it to keep his distance. Pulling my self into his mind was different. I had done it a million times before however it never felt as evil as this felt. This was wrong. But i had to put him in his place. Who ever he was.

"How interesting..." this was a new voice...smooth like silk and slightly frightening. It was too calm to not be terrifying, another male voice. I took a deep breath dropping my gift in shock

_"You will pay for that child" _the Gruff voice spoke in my mind and outloud as i gasped, it was odd hearing it both together.

"That is enough Demetri, leave this child alone" The voice spoke softly as the growling in my mind disapeered.

"May we have some light please, id love to see this young ones face"

Suddenly from above me a shattering thud rang threw the room as the soft glow of white lights shone everywhere hurting my eyes. I was right about the marble thing. Everything was Gold and deep flourishing reds. the room i was in consisted of being a huge circular shape with four steps leading up to 3 huge thrown-like chairs, each one of them a deep red with a gold rim. My heart stopped in my chest when i looked round to see three very pale, very handsome men stood infront of them. Vampires.

Each one of them had long hair, Sleek and straight tucked back off their faces. All of them in black robes and cloaks staring at me. One man to the right, a blonde haired one, eyes were sharp on my face. To the left, the black haired ones eyes looked slightly bored yet bewildered all at once. Then there was the guy stood in the middle. His face excited and smiling charmingly at me, his red milky eyes peircing with sick joy.

"So you are miss cullen? well well well my dear... you are simply devine!" He said taking a few steps forward. I echoed those steps by moving backwards now

"Oh beautiful sweet child, we shall not harm you. After all, it wont be long till we are family _bella figlia di mio_" My breath caught in my throat. He was italian I almost kicked my self for not learning this lanuage it was easily reconsied though by how his accent sung threw the words...What did he say? and he mentioned family?

"Where am i?" I wisperd frantically taking a deep breath.

"your home, renesmee. Back where you were born sweet one" his head tilted slightly to the side a wicked smile flutterd across his face. He knew my name. Now i was scared.

"Who are you?" i spoke louder, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill over.I wanted to tap into my gift but i was terrified to even move, let alone use that.

"You havent been told? oh how wounderful!" The red haired man chuckled clapping his hands together quickly, the light sound hurt my ears. I quiverd lightly just wanting to be away from him. Be away from here. I wanted my daddy. I wanted my brothers. i wanted my family. I wanted to see my Jacob.

The man moved closer again.

"Perhaps this would be better explained by someone you are more comfortable with, after all she has been dying to see you." The guys voice dripping with amusement. It made my stomach churn.

"Demetri, if you wouldnt mind letting my lovely _moglie di essere_ in the room please." The guys eyes never left me. I didnt know that this 'Demetri' was still in here.

"Of corse Master" The sound of his gruff voice still haunted me, i spun round to see what he looked like, only to be met with 3 different pairs of red eyes. One was a little blonde girl who was around the same age as myself. The next pair were new, they sent chills down my spine just looking at this guy. He was huge, Maybe the same height as Sam was and the same muscular build as Emmett. I missed him. Even Sam! There was a pull from deep inside of me, it wanted me to just run and keep going. It wanted me to go home.

I felt a tear leave my eye there as i locked eyes with this Demetri. A smirk on his face grew when he caught my expression. I swallowed and watched carefully as he opened a huge mahogany door with gold cuts in. There was a slight white blur of a person shooting across the room to where the reddy brown haired man was stood. With an all too firmiliar, memorable face. Her long choclate hair ,the same colour as matts, fell in soft waves like i rememberd it too. Her crystal white skin seemed to glow gently in the light.

"Ah Aro my master how may i be of service today?" She spoke although it sounded forced. She clearly hadnt seen me yet and i was too scared and shocked to even move.

"I was woundering if you would like to explain our family history to this young one, after all it wont be long till were related will it my dear heart?" So his name was Aro. Weird.

I watched as confusion settled on the beautiful womans face, Still no older looking than when i last seen her. Slowly at a humans pace she turned round to look at me. Her perfect face. Her beautiful eyes the same as i remembered. My eyes blurred as the pain inside of me blew up like an atom bomb, every part of me hurt and trembled just looking at her. The pain of longing for her touch again. That ache to have her hold me again ,like she had already done so many times before, and never let go..

"Mom?" i stutterd out letting the tears fall then just like my knees which hit the ground. She didnt speak. Shock rang through her, at the same time as relief, terror, and a tiny fragment of happiness. She ran to my side and knelt down beside me

"Oh my baby!" she said her voice quivering. Her hold on me tightend i breathed in her scent. Sobs racked through me

"Mom" i cried over and over again gripping to her with everything i could. She was the same. an inch or so smaller than me but still my mother. How long had i waited to see her again? how long had i ached for this moment?

"Oh darling, my angel, my beautiful beautiful renesmee! thank god! all those years baby! ive missed you sooo much sweetheart! where are your brothers? Are they safe? oh darling!" she said quickly showering my face with kisses as she held me close. I couldnt speak, or breath. i just wanted all this confusion to stop, along with the sobs i could no longer contain

"Momma" i cried out again letting her rock me slowly.

"Come. we shall give them some privacy" Aro said. Mom looked up to him and sighed

"Thank you" she said sinserly as he nodded slowly, his head bowing slightly once before leaving the room. It wasnt hard to guess he was faking the emotions aswell.

"Oh mom its been so hard! 4 years! why didnt you come to get us?" i blubberd as she rocked me gently

"Hunnie, shhhhh oh my baby, why did you never write? or call? did you not know how worried we were!" she said taking hold of my face in her cold hands.

"I dont understand mom...you...there was a fight before we left, Alec told us not to" i said a little frightend, she hadnt forgotten had she?

"Alec has been looking for you for years! you said you were only going to America for an outside education with your brothers! he couldnt find you anywhere renesmee! baby where were you?" Something wasnt right here. Something was very very wrong.

"Mom, no that day in the S.V.A...the fire...the screaming...we had to leave you behind remember?"

"Hunnie i think we should get your head examined, whats the S.V.A? and thats not what happend sweetheart! there have been no fires here or screaming. what happend to you out there?" she said holding me closer. Something wasnt right. But i couldnt form the words because of my shock. I couldnt ask her what she was going on about.

"All those years renesmee, wait till i see your brothers! they were ment to call each week! i have been going sick with worry waiting Renesmee!" I felt sick now, what had they done to her?

"Mom...do you remember what happend?"

"Of corse i do baby! those were the only memories ive had of you how could i forget?" She laughed lightly although her emotions seemed stressed, her eyes nervous. Again i broke down sobbing. Had they brainwashed her? hurt her? What did she mean by that? Before i even had time to ask the door opened again and in stepped Aro. He walked towards us swiftly, his long black cloak wrapped over his left arm now, he was wearing black dress trousers tucked into some sort of leather black boots. A white frilled long sleaved button shirt was on his top half and his long red brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. His face seemed calm but his emotions were anxious, excited, and yet slightly terrified as he locked eyes on the both of us.

"Isabella" he called softly to her as she stood up and smiled to him gently, her smile not reaching her eyes though. She was nervous around Aro. she was scared.

"I have kept my end of the deal my bella, now you must keep yours." he smiled softly to her but again his eyes mischevious. My mother looked to him like she was serching for something but after a while she dropped her eyes and gave him a soft nod of her head. Disapointed.

"Exellent" he grinned again, this time it was just pure evil. He stalked towards her gently taking hold of her hand as he gently raised it to his lips and kissed it. I growled.

"Renesmee!" Mom hissed gently. That confused me.

"I take it shes having a hard time remembering all of this" Aro said looking over moms shoulder as she nodded a little more, he still hadnt let go of her hand.

Both of them, _hand in hand_ came back and crouched over me.

"Ahh _piccolo bambino grazioso _you have nothing to fear, this will take some time to adjust to my darling child" he spoke so softly. But his voice sounded so wrong, more tears sprang to my eyes. I wast his child at all!

"May i?" he asked holding out his free hand to me, i froze. I didnt want to be near him let alone touch him

"Renesmee, baby its okay sweetheart" Mom said taking hold of the side of my face with her free hand, stroking her thumb over the apple of my cheek. She smiled reasuringly, her eyes moving to Aros hand which was still out infront of me. I shook my head and moved away from him

"Do not worry, we will have plenty of time to warm up to each other after all, if our arrangements carry out as planned then we will have forever" Aro chuckled, my mother looked pained. I was just confused.

"Where am i?" i asked mom and she leant round to kiss my forehead.

"Your in Volterra sweetheart, this is the Volturi. And Aro is their Master" she wisperd sweetly but sadly. Oh no. i took a sharp breath, daring not to blink. All this time, i had thought they were coming to us. Instead they were waiting for me to come to them. My vampire mind had worked it all out in a few short seconds. I could feel this Demetris power. He was a traker, no doubt about it, the best one in the world, now that he could lead his prey to him. Must of ehanced his skill over the years of working for the Volturi. He called his victim (me being one of the,) in there minds and only to them so that no other vampires or their gifts could see or hear it. It made them terrified, wanting to run.

And i ran straight into the arms of Aros little followers.

Pathetic little renesmee. Oh god i bet dad was going balistic. I missed Daddy, it hurt so much to think of him now. My throat swelled at the thought of his face when he realised what had happend. What would he do? What would my brothers do?...what if i never got to see Jacob again? what if i never got to see any of them again...I never got to say good bye... More and more tears ran down my face as i cried for my missing family. I clung to mom tightly now wanting nothing more than for both of us to leave here and return home. However i didnt have the power of teleport. For once my power wasnt useful here.

"Aro, please let me take , _my_ daughter to my chambers to rest, this is clearly a very delicate situation and she has had so much stress come over her" Mom said pulling her hand away from Aro now to wrap round me as she pulled me to her feet. Aro huffed impationtly but agreed

"Felix will escort you" He whipped quickly as i buried my head into my mothers shoulder blade not wanting to see or hear anymore. I just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up from this nightmare.

"oh!...And Isabella?" Aro called once more to my mother

"I shall start sending the invitations out immeaditly" He must of been smiling, by the sound of things. Invitations for what?

**So there you are for all of you bella fans. Hmmmm what do you think Aro is up to? haha dont worry theres alot more of her to come as i will be including her POV in a chapter coming to you soon, we do however, still have the matter of Daddy Edward and a very handsome imprinted wolf Jacob on their rescue mission as well as the overprotective troublesome brothers. Which brings me to the question, how do you want the boys to meet the Volturi? im having writers block with that subject. and its also another excuse for more Reviews...oooo! haha hope you like it :),**

**love K1m xx**


	47. secret rescue missions

Damiens POV

The best thing about being able to read minds and going shopping with Aunt alice. The credit cards. Limitless and also under fake ids. I had been on countless night time shopping trips with her getting all the extra clothes needed for all three of us since she deemed me the one with a fashion sense. I wasnt gay though. I just knew what looked good. But getting back to the credit cards, one thing about having a shopaholic aunt was that she had all her credit card details memorised down to the tee. And with me being a mind reader, you couldnt help but pick it up after a few times of shopping with her.

This ment easy acsess to unlimited money. Perfect for a quick get away. Perfect for a secret rescue mission.

The run to the air port was quicker than what i thought. I thought we would of been stopped but some how luckily with both our gifts being strongly used, we managed to slip round the wolves and vampires out serching for her, just incase she happend to be there. I had burnt the scent we left after we ran through the forest, not to cause any suspision from our family members, it shocked me how we got around dad though. it was like he wasnt even there.

I had already orderd two first class tickets to Italy on the first plane out of here on the phone. Matt had picked up Jaspers cell on the way out since he was the one with all the contacts for tickets and ids as such.

Once we reached the airport and collected the tickets, we were pacing around the place for half an hour until the attendant called our flight number. Many humans stared as the both of us charged through the crowd, some of their thoughts enraged, others slightly interested into what our hurry was. Others more obsessive over our looks. And not all of them were female.

Luckily being first on the plane ment we could get the seats away from the busy crowd of humans, after all even if i had hunted this morning, matt hadnt and with all this stress it was more likely for us both to take a turn for the worst. We tried not to think about it as we looked out the plane window

"Will this thing hurry up" I growled to low for a human to hear. Surprisingly Matt agreed with me.

"Dont worry bro, were gonna find her"

"Dads probably going mental right now" Matt groaned running his hand through his hair. I frowned

"I know. Can you not see his future or anything?" i asked quietly and as Matts eyes concentrated on the floor for a few seconds until his eyes went blank...

Dad was swimming, like lightening threw the water. His shirt off as he pounded faster through the waves. Not once stopping for breath. The water around him seemed calm, only white horses in the water were caused by him moving quickly threw the ocean. What surprised me most was what swam beside him. another body, shirt off too and moving at the same speed only this body tanned and scooping up for air everynow and again. Jacob?

The vision cut off then as Matt gasped. Dad had the same idea as us, only he was taking a different way of transport. And had brought the flea bag with him. Great.

"Shit" i murmured. If we ran into dad he would kill us both!

"mhmm" Matt murmured

"We got to get there before he does, other wise theres no way hes going to let us help."

"I know but all we can do is Wait D, Just a few hours and well be in italy, it might be a good idea for us to get some sleep. I dont have to see the future to know that we wont be sleeping much." I twitched my mouth in agreement, i knew that once this plane hit the ground there would be no rest stops from there on. i looked out the window of the now flying plane and sighed. I closed my eyes leaning back in the chair and concentrated on the thoughts around me...

I woke up at the same time Matt did, both of us streaching as we listened to the tanoye.

"_Passeggeri Buon pomeriggio il volo per l'Italia è lo sbarco in due minuti se vorremmo tutti cinturino tuo posto e bealts e prepararsi per l'arrivo_"

I looked to matt for help then. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Strap your self in, were about to land" He translated for me using simple words. I hadnt learned any foregien lanuages, matt had learnt over 16 including Italian which i suspected this was. Renesmee had learned about 6. I felt my throat tighten as i mention her name. Poor renesmee. My little sister. I could still remeber when she was little, the slight dust of red across her cheeks when she got embarresd. Her little cute laugh. It was hard to belive she was missing. Red got into alot of trouble when she was younger wandering off and stuff. Mom used to call her the little danger magnet. Another swell in the back of my throat. Mom. 4 long painful years. Oh how i missed her soo much! i missed the way shed obsess over us boys, chaste us over the littlest things and hug us and kiss us all to sleep at night. Call me a mommas boy if you want, i dont care. I had a solid relationship with my mother 4 years ago. She called me her protecter, the main man of the family. It hurt like hell to leave her behind. It hurt even more as each week as id wait for her to write or phone. But nothing. I had to stay strong for my two other siblings though. If i showed fear then so would they. It was painful but worth it. And now here we were on our way back to where this all began. Petrified and lost. Id never felt so small in all of my life. For once, i felt like i needed my father to guide me. Independant as i was, it got lonley at times. Dad seemed to give me a nudge in the right direction when things got tough these last few weeks. He was, as sad as it seems, my best friend. Sure we could tease each other till the day ended and laugh like idiots. But it was a deep down connection i had with him that neither Matt or renesmee had. It was the bond of friendship.

Matt seen him as a guidance, a conrad in which he loved to discuss different world topics and culture with. They shared their own bond. And of corse Renesmee adored dad in everyway, and he returned that with his own feirce sense of love and devotion towards her. Just the slight mention of her name and he lite up like a christmas tree. Proud and happy. Yeah, Renesmee was Dads little angel.

Our life so easy and carefree like what mom had wanted for us all those years ago. And when finally things seemed to be going right for us. This happens.

"D?" Matt asked realising i must of wanderd away in thought again. I looked up to him, my eyes slightly blurry. Shit.

"Oh right" I mummbled coughing away the lump in my throat and blinking away the tears that sat underneith my eyes. I struggled to plug in my bealt with shaky hands

"hey" he said softly, i didnt look at him. I refused to. He shouldnt see me vounrable. It wasnt fair for him to.

"Well find them" he wisperd as he took the bealt from my hand and strapped it in carefully. I looked to him appretiatively.

"Thanks bro" i wisperd to him, knocking my knuckles against his. before smiling to him.

"See i told you, there too handsome to be straight" A slight hushed wisper came from infront of me. Humans. i had almost forgotten about their need to gossip. I groaned as matt chuckled slightly.

"Sure you can face, werewolves and vampires but the minute someone makes a gay remark towards you its all hands down?"

"Shut up" i growled to him as he chuckled once more. His teasing reminded me of dad again...

"Hey can you see where dad is now?" i asked him once we had gotten off the cramped blood filled plane and into the italian fresh air. Luckily neither of us had any bags to claim so we took off fast pacing through the airport.

"Il look when were outside, its too cramped in here" he mummbled. I nodded to him as we reached the airports gate. Outside was just as busy as inside, only alot of cars and cabs were going wild, beeping horns and speaking what i think was italian. Id have to learn this language eventually.

"D wel have to get a cab, the towns not far from the airport which consists of alot of forest. Itl give us the chance to run without being seen, right now were in Pescara, so were about... 300 miles from the center of Volterra." Sometimes, it still shocked me how smart Matt was.

"Okay..." i breathed not completely understanding his entire little speech but i nodded any way trusting his judgement, after all i wasnt the smart one here...

We got a cab no problem. I let matt do the smooth talking after all he was the one with the words at the moment. I reached into my pocket feeling the 500 euros, i had changed at the airport. Enough to get us where we needed to go and enough to keep us running on fuel. It felt strange without red here though. Her gift would have maken all of this so easy, but then again if she was with us then there would be no need for this misson. Once we settled in the back of a cab and were completely blocked off from any more crowded humans, Matts eyes flew shut and he concentrated. I flung my self into his head then, listening to every detail.

Dad was just getting out the ocean now. Not even breathing still as he walked briskly out of the waves. Jacob on the other hand was wheezing slightly. But still charged forward

"You should rest" Dad sighed quietly. Jacob shook his head violently coughing up some water.

"Renesmee...needs.." he puffed out standing up and stumbling a few times

"She needs you to be healthy and frankly so do i if this is going to work, if my geography is correct then theres a town not fair from here. _las pisa plaze hotle _is a good accomendation for the night, you can and will rest there and wel continue when your fully recoverd from your swim." Dad told him stearnly, as much as jacob wanted to protest he nodded. You could understand why, swimming for nearly 4 hours straight at vampire speed without breathing properly and being a werewolf who needed to rest unlike a vampire was extreamly tiring, but i held some good thoughts for this wolf. He had come all this way, to help save my sister and had not once complained about it. Even when he was weak he wanted to carry on. He must really love her.

The vision cut off there as i looked to Matt and sighed. Dad was in italy like us

"Where about was he?" i asked him as he bit his lip

"Hang on" matt wisperd before leaning over the front chair and sliding the small glass window open

_"Mi scusi signore, ma sai dove las hotle plaze pisa è" _Matt asked using an italian accent to the cab driver

_"Certo che lo so, è a Pisa una città non lontana da qui, volete la testa lì?" _the mans gruff voice called as he coughed at the end of it slightly

_"no no, ero solo curioso, grazie" _with that matt closed the window again, leaving me completely dumb founded

"So?"

"Dads in Pisa, were closer than he is, but considering the speed of which dads going itl be an even match to get their first, either way, its going to be difficult, but we already knew that" Matt said quickly as i nodded rubbing my neck with my hand. This was going to be a long trip.

Edwards POV

The hotel was closer than i thought. Thank god. We had taken rest for the night in order for Jacob to collect some sleep and for my self to gather my thoughts, i was and had been running on a prayer all this time. It was about time i thought out a stratergy. It was best to phone home first I thought, once i had checked into the hotel and Jacob was taking a hot shower to get his body tempriture back to normal. Swimming in freezing tempritures had a huge effect on werewolves apparently.I had of corse filled him in on what had happend and, of corse, he was angry. As much as i wanted to hate him right now, i couldnt, he was here helping me out so we had to work as a team. Even if i didnt enjoy his punjent thoughts about my daughter. However they did seem to make him run faster, move quicker and more sleeker. And that was Good.

Once i heard the shower turn off and Jacob hurry to dress in his now dry cut off shorts. I stood up my eyes glaring towards the door. We werent running now, so the thoughts would have to stop. I was sick of seeing my daughter in his immagination.

His eyes met mine as soon as he was out the door, the towel he had just used now flung in the corner of the bathroom, his wolf stench filling the air, i curled my nose in discust

"You know you dont smell perfect either bloodsucker" he snapped

"Listen dog, i let you come because this is a difficult thing to do and it is in order to protect my family. _You_ may be connected to renesmee but she isnt connected to _you_ yet! the thoughts stop here! _now_! she is my daughter Jacob you know that! _mine_! stop pushing it! You can wait!" I hissed to him as i paced back and forth on the rooms floor.

_Dont hurt him it would only hurt renesmee. _i thought to my self sighing. Of corse it would, why did he have to imprint on her? my poor baby...

"Im sorry, but you know i cant help it! shes there with them! she should be home with you! _with me!" _he yelled as i thrust my body across the room and pinned him up against the wall causing a loud crack to spread over the wall due to the contact Jacob had made with it on the back of his head.

"Dont you dare say that! ive had this off Alec and i dont need it off you, she is my daughter Jacob shes nine! i dont care if your subconcious drifts off when you run, but while your with me you can control your thoughts. Moronic DOG! i wish id never brought you" i said dropping him down to the floor.

"WE WOULDNT BE HERE IF YOU HADNT LEFT BELLA!"He hissed to me. But regret filled him as soon as he said it, just like pain filled me. i fell to my knees.

"Ed...edward im sorry...i...i didnt mean to...i...just...i." he huffed as salt tears ran down his face. He missed bella too, but it was his need for renesmee that set him off crying. He was in pain, and alot of it.

"You can read my mind. My life ivolves around her. And nothing else. My life _is_ her. I do love her, i know, i know you can kill me later but i do. And i want nothing more than her to be safe and happy. It just angers me, that i have to rest and wait for her...for once i wish i was a vampire. No need to sleep, no need to waste time in rescuing her" he chocked out as my eyes met his again. I felt his pain, and it was physical for him too. For me it was just mental abuse. and alot of it. Both of us broken, with a vile hate towards each other. Natural enemies, yet here we were understanding each other and on a mission to rescue my gorgeus daughter and find my beautiful bella.

"Jacob, if theres one thing i admire about you werwolves, its that even though you are not human fully, you still get to sleep. You have the choice in how many years you live. We dont. One thing i miss more than anything is to be able to sleep to dream...something to take away the pain for a few hours. Im sorry, im being so tight with you. But until you have a daughter and until you feel this love for that daughter you cant possibly understand. You havent felt love like it until your child tells you they love you, until your son smiles at you for the first time youve seen. Until your children show you their talents.

"And when you gaze down upon your daughters face and know that no matter what youl do anything for her, weither its picking her up when shes fallen over, having her cuddle into your side when she sleeps, or drying her tears when they fall." i told him my eyes closing remembering my little girls delightful laughter, remembering my sons faces. I cleared my throat also clearing my vision from the blur of tears as i went to go stand by the window.

"You should get some sleep, i have a phone call to make, dont worry, il keep you informed" i told him looking out the window, knowing somewhere out there, My daughter and my bella were.

"Im sorry Edward. I really am, i didnt mean that, i didnt understand the connection between you and Renesmee and... now i do. I will promise you to make sure i dont do anything too upset you for the remainder of this...trip, i know how much you mean to her" that shocked me a little. I turned to face him, his entire speech was sinsere.

"You see renesmee like i would see her if she wanted me to be like a father figure and of corse that is added on to your devotion and adoration you already feel towards her. But its obvious shes got the best father a girl could get. One that would go to hell and back for her, and also try and kill any man who thinks of her" he told me and i smirked a little to him.

"I now understand where charlie was coming from all those years ago" i mummbled remembering Bellas overproctective father. If he was a vampire, he would of felt this need to protect bella like i did with renesmee now. I had been in that situation. and i knew it was hard for the father to dislike the daughters boyfriend. I groaned

"Bella loved you you know, i bet she still does." he wisperd as i looked over to him, his body now draped across the double bed his eyes closing.

"I hope so" i wisperd to him swallowing once before pulling the phone out of my pocket and dialling Emmetts number.

A few rings later and emmetts haisey voice was on the other end of the line.

"Hey bro do you think you wouldnt mind telling us...WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled as i smirked a little at emmett. Must of been disapointed that i didnt bring him along with me.

"Relax Emmett ive gone to italy, i couldnt sit around and do anything. Shes my daughter Emmett, im going to bring her home" i told him

"YOUR IN ITALY?" he yelled again as i sighed

"Yes Emmett! im in Italy, Ive gone to get my daughter. I cant sit back and do nothing Emmett! shes my little girl! its killing me being this far away from her." i told him honestly. He sighed into the phone.

"So i take it D and Matt put up a good fight and you let them tag along to?" he asked and i froze. they didnt...

"Emmett please tell me your joking!" i said quickly and it went silent on the other end of the phone. Instantly it slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor. My entire body ripped out with pain. I had lost my daughter in one day and now i had no idea where my sons were either. i refused to move. Everything around me faded out. I was frozen.

"Hello? Edward? EDWARD?" the loud yelling that echoed through the phone must have disturbed Jacob after a while as i heard the bed creak and slowly his feet shuffle untill he was beside me, his face confused as he bent down to pick the phone up.

"Hello?" Jacob spoke into the phone, just as emmett went silent reconising the voice.

"Wolf boy?"

"I guess that name works, whos this?"

"its emmett, where'd my brother go and WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?" he yelled obviously jelous that i had chosen Jacob over himself.

"Alright leach! jesus! im with your brother now, but hes...not moving exactly...can you bloodsuckers go into shock?"

"I DONT KNOW!" Emmett bellowed,

"Okay okay! christ! and they say werewolves have an attitude problem"

"Oh if i was there right id make sure you would be never able to concieve children!"

"Bring it leach" Jacob hissed, my hand shot out to the side after listening to the conversation. I looked to jacob sternly as he hestitantly put the phone in my hand, huffing and rolling his eyes.

"Get some rest" i wisperd to him angrily as i pressed the phone back to my ear.

"Where are my sons Emmett" my voice wouldnt grow any louder than this wisper as emmett stopped ranting over taking Jacob instead of him.

"I dont know. We came back and they were gone, i thought maybe they were out searching for red, but...im sorry edward"

"Oh its a good job im not there emmett or your head would be off your shoulders!" i hissed down the phone. its didnt take a genious to know where they be heading, Both matt and damien were too much like me when it came to renesmee. It was impossible to not know where theyd go. They would come here.

"What happend?" i asked calmly to emmett

"Well, me and Jasper took off around the edge of the house to keep the boys safe. But they must of slipped past us somehow when we got back they were gone. No trace of where they were going or nothing."

"Was anything missing?" surely Damein would have took something with him, money?, passports? credit cards?

"Yeah Jazz`s phone...nothing else i noticed" He said

"Emmett il call you back." i wisperd sharply as i clicked off the phone call and dialled jaspers number in under a second.

_Ring ring, Ring ring, ring ring_...

Damiens POV

After that horrible 3 hour cab drive and hardly any sleep or food we decided that it was best to rest, like what dad and Jacob had done, after all he was right. How could we fight if we were weak? besides we did have the upper hand to keep tabs on dad. mind reading and future seeing came in handy at times.

We checked into a motel not too far off the forest in which we would run through soon. But once my head hit the pillow, i let sleep come over me wanting to be able to dream for once, Matt was resting in the arm chair his head in his hands.

"Matt sleep" i mummbled as he sighed

"I should look for dad"

"You should sleep" i told him again before he sighed once more and i could hear the other bed oppisite to me creak a little as he layed down, it wasnt long till he was fast asleep. A well earned sleep for my brother, he had worked hard keeping tabs on dad and Jacob, i knew he really wanted to look for renesmee based visions, but in doing that he might see mom in his visions and that would of hurt him more than anything.

Just as i was comfortably drifting off to sleep. The phone rang. I groaned and sat up on my elbow looking at the caller ID. shit.

"Its Dad isnt it?" Matt grumbled and i sighed

"Yeah, you think he knows?"

"He wouldnt phone unless he did, i mean it _is_ dad" i said

"Think we should answer it?"

"Well the way i see it, we got two options. One: dont answer the phone and let dad find out where we are and let him come to find us and kill us phyically or two: answer the phone and let him kill us verbally" Matt smirked to me and i nodded

"Number two, at least that way we can hang up on him if things get...bad" i told him pressing the green button.

"Hello?" i murmured into the phone

"you two are in a hell of alot of trouble" yep. he was mad...


	48. bite back

Renesmee POV

"Aunt Christine!" i shrieked throwing my self into her arms once we had reached my mothers room. I found out that the big brown haired guy was called felix, he glared at me the entire walk as he escorted us under Aros order to moms chambers. Urgh i hated him, i had to admit i was scared, but more than that now i was just angry. I was stronger than half the guard here. One snap of my fingers and i could break there vampire stone necks off. But what good would that do? In the end mom would still have forgotten everything. So it was best to get all the information than kill off my only resource of collecting it.

"Oh Renny! baby weve been so worried!" christine cried her blonde hair swishing from side to side as she shook with sobs.

"Aunt Chrissy im fine" i told her calming her nerves as i dove into her mind pulling all the worry and stress out she relaxed instantly.

"Youve gotten strong" she wisperd to me brushing the hair out of my eyes. I felt like i was 5 again, and right now i wished i was, back to when everything was simple. And the volturi didnt know where we were.

"Isnt she beautiful?" Gemmas voice came from no where as i ran to her next, i missed them all feircely. I couldnt help but let my self feel younger as it made me feel more safe again. I just wish we were _all _here.

"I know" mom smiled lightly to me kissing my forehead before enveloping me in her arms. For 20 minutes or so this went on, sobbing and shrieking and hugging and kissing. This is what 4 years of waiting caused.

"My babys all grown up" she sighed." Im so happy they found you"

"Mom..." i asked but Gemma and christine both shook there heads at me their eyes worried.

"Bella why dont you go fetch that book for Renny, remember?" Christine smiled to my mom and she nodded before running off.

"Right. What the hell has happend!" i shrieked as both christine and Gemma shared a look before sighing.

"Hunnie...alot of things have happend since...well you know" Gemma told me as she moved me over to sit down on the dark red velvet couch at the end of the dark wooden/regal themed room. Large potraits of the volturi members were high on the wall and thousands of books were stacked on shelf upon shelf. My mom always loved to read. Just like Matt.

"Just tell me what happend." i said sternly. I had this crap already for too long. I was sick of people thinking i was too niave to understand. I could understand. All too well.

"Well...i dont know where to start" Christine told me her eyes switching to Gemma, then back to me.

"From the beginning" i begged and she nodded mutely half smiling at me appologetically.

"I know how you feel sweetie, its just we dont want to hurt you by telling you this"she told me honestly as i sighed

"Please dont make me force it out of you" i said as gently as i could my eyes looking apologetically at them. They knew i could force it ot of them, they knew that all to well.

"Okay well tell you, just listen to us and dont get too upset hunnie" Gemma told me

"Well...once you left...they found us and your aunt Gorgie...and as you can imagine...shes gone now hunnie" The anger rose from deep inside of me everything hurt. They had killed my aunt. That dark side i had felt that day with Tanya was growing again. Everything hurt. That strange substance was now on my tongue again. Only this time i welcomed it with pleasure. That burning desire to take off and find Aro and turn him to ash was so strong.

"Calm hunnie, calm" Gemmas voice soothed me in a way, it was a relief from the normal gruff voice that had haunted me this last week.

"What happend after that?" i wisperd knowing my self to well.

"Well...hunnie. We tried to fight them, but they locked us away, put us down in the cells and threatend us for days. Of corse Alec helped us, he would bring us blood when he could and kept loyal to us never showing Aro anything wrong. We could hear construction work going on around us, They were building over the S.V.A turning it into more Cells for Vampires who _Disobeyed _them. Urgh the pricks!" Christine Growled. My heart was slowly ripping to shreds painfully, and my self control was getting smaller by the minute.

"Carry on" i said breathing out giving them the all clear.

"Well...one day, the noise stopped and they came for us again. They said Aro wanted to see us...well not all of us.." she said swallowing. So Aro wanted to see my mother then. Now it was all making complete sense. More venom poisened my mouth, my muscles were coiled ready to spring. It felt like i was hunting Emotions i had felt before as i sat there listening and remembering my first hunt

"They only took bella while we waited in the room" ..._i felt a rush i have never felt before, it pushed me faster than i thought i could ever go and then there was a rage behind the speed..._

"She came back and looked peaceful, like all the stress she was under and the anger and the sadness had gone. Like they had brought you all to her and showed her you were safe"..._the rage built up inside of me making the burn in my throat seem unbearable. A growl ripped through me as the scent grew closer..._

"But, they took us to see the three _muskateers_ shortly after...they warned us not to mention the past events to bella or they would...they would"... _uncle jasper was right, every human trait in me seemed to disapeer in those split seconds as i gave my self into my desires which were swimming round in my head_

"They would what?" i growled low

"Or they would hunt you all down and kill you three. They knew Bella was gifted and wanted her on their guard, and they knew the only way she would agree to be on their guard would be for your safety." _i stopped when the scent seemed like it was right infront of me..._

"She didnt belive them" I ment to say it like a question, but i couldnt change the tone of my voice. I just couldnt, i knew i heald a wafer thin shred of self control now and i knew what was coming once they told me the rest of this story.

"There is was a new member of the guard. Reneiya they call her, she had the gift to convince people of anything, persuade them to belive certain things and she was strong and very well taught at using her gift. Aro made Bella stand infront of Reneiya and while she was stood there yelling and screaming at Aro, she worked her gift on Bella. Made her belive a different story to what had happend. When she came back she thought that we all lived with the Volturi but werent apart of their gaurd. She some how thought all of you had asked to go to school and to see the outside world for a while. And that Aro told your mother that he would provide protection for you three if we all joined his guard. And he promised he wouldnt harm you all as long as we joined up." _Tears. Venom. Anger. Fire. Pain. Sadness. _

"Then when you didnt write or call, Bella started going sick with worry and started questioning the story she had been told by Aro. At this time another new member had joined Victoria, i know you know that part though...but aro seen it as an oppertunity to use this to his advantage, when Bella confronted him about her worries, Aro sent Alec and Victoria to go and find you lot, only telling Victoria his true plan as he knew the hate she held for Bella. He also used Demetri to his advantage now that he had developed his talents." _Panick. Fear. Rage._

"He told Bella he would send them two out to find you and bring you home. Only...he made a deal with her. Something in which she didnt want to do"

_Oh god no..._

"Aro had said to your mother he would find us, if and only if. When they brought them back to you...she would give her hand in marriage to him" I growled feircly, my body shaking with the power i felt right now.

"Mom belongs with my father not him. She doesnt love him. She loves our father! and Aro doesnt love my mother!, he only wants her because of her gifts!" i shrieked feeling my vampire side become more poised. It became more ready to spring.

"We know hunnie but theres something you should know..."

_please dont tell me she...no no no no!_

_"_You see...your mother...she cant remember who your father was." Gemma wisperd. And that was it. I let go of that self control and flew out of the room, my eyes turning a brisk red, my face stone. My gift ready as i sprinted off to where _he_ was. And this time. I would show no fear.

**Hey everyone, hope your enjoying the story, some of you are wondering when i update and want me to tell you when i am, but the thing is...i dont even know when i update! hahaha, but dont worry, its usually about 4 or 5 days apart so theres always new chapters each week. Back to the story, things are getting tense! and im having alot of fun writing what is going to happen, for all of my faitful readers, just a big shout out to you :) thanks! and keep reviewing i love knowing what you think and what you want to happen, it keeps me writing knowing you love it ;) thanks again, Love K1m xxx**


	49. Disobey my heart

"Aro" i growled as i bust through the doors of the same marble room they brought me too. All three of them were sat down talking to each other. Once they seen me there expressions changed. Aros was the worst to look at, He looked excited.

"Yes my dear child?" he asked calmy standing up and moving towards me. I growled this time using my gift as i flung him back into the wall next to his 'throne'. The other two moved quickly grabbing my upper arms and pulling me back. Aro laughed.

"Oh my...arent you a strong one?" he clapped his hands excitedly grinning. I growled again throwing the two vampires off my arms and into the oppisite walls keeping them there. I moved fast to get in aros face, freezing all there bodies as i pushed him up against the wall. He was alot taller than i was but some how i felt like he was smaller than me right now.

"Why are you marrying my mother! You dont love her! and she certianly doesnt love you!" I said growling into his face.

"Oh my dear child, sometimes its best to make descions based away from love. For the greater good of our kind" he spoke gently to me, oh what i wouldnt do to wipe the smirk off his face.

"It has everything to do with love! you dont marry someone out of spite!" i said bending his arm backwards with my gift causing him to hiss, the other two who i had blocked out were now yelling in italian probably to their followers for some help.

"But you must know that marridge is a huge partenership between two people. Have you ever heard the saying, whats mine is yours?" he told me, my shoulders slunk a little as i looked to him shocked. It wasnt mom he was after. He already had her, but something much more precious to her heart, something more valuble to him.

"I see you have worked this out" he grinned to me as i pushed my gift further out making pain spasm through his body. He gasped at it and fell to the floor chuckling once it was gone.

"My, my, my. You arent doing your self any favours by showing me your talents. They are simply amazing my beautiful Renesmee." By now 5 other members of his guard had there hands on me and were pulling me backwards away from Aro. I pushed my gift out towards them wanting to send them flying, but it was incredibly hard since my entire thoughts were concentrated on Aro and the other two of his men who were feeling the pain i was conflicting on them.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" i screamed at him as i felt my gift being raked in slowly, my head was spinning, i had so much anger in side of me that even the small lamps on the marble stone walls that were lite, were now flickering with fire. The wind around me had picked up its speed.

"No, but you will be" he told me smirking in delight. I tried to fight against the 5 vampires hold who was pulling me backwards. I kicked and punched and bit every hand that was on my arm, but still they clawed at me, not letting go. Suddenly a large amount of Pain ripped through my body, It felt like i was on fire. My gift which had been its strongest today seemed to snap back to me fighting to put the fire out. I screamed against it.

"Thats enough. Bring her to me" Aro told them his eyes wide but interested as the five pairs of hands pulled me forward, straight to up to his face.

"Now there are ways of making you listen, and there are ways of making you talk. After all it would be a shame if...perhaps...a certian group of mr cullens would come to some harm" he shrugged his eyes now looking deep onto me. I gasped. He knew. My brothers and my father. He knew.

"There it is" he smiled lightly like he was looking down on to a babys face. My breathing had halted to a stop. Bribary was Aros greatest gift.

"So your telling me if i tell my mother what really happend, your going to kill my male family members?" i said looking away from his face.

"Oh you can tell bella, she wont belive you now that i have her wrapped under my little fingers. I tell her that i think one of you is in danger and shes like putty in my hands. Its brilliant isnt it?" he said reaching out to touch my face, his hand cupped my cheek pulling my face up so that i would look at him.

"You see _bella figlia di moi, _Your lovley mother has some how forgotten all that pain of loosing the man she loves. She had forgotten him over time with no help from us at all. Why would you want to remind her of the time she was in pain? why do you want to make her remember the time when she was miserable? and it would be a huge loss if some how...your other family members would be dragged into this mess, after all it would only hurt them aswell as your mother. What good would that do for you to hurt your family miss cullen?" I couldnt belive i was going to say this but, he was right. I couldnt get mom to remember with out hurting her, and there was no way i could do that to mom.

"Good girl" Aro told me as he watched my face fell.

"And after all, it might be the only time you can attend a wedding considering your one of a kind. As beautiful as you are Renesmee it would be hard to find you a match" That hurt. Immeaditly my thoughts turned to Jacob. His soft brown eyes. His warm fantastic body. His gentle husky voice..._Oh my aching heart. _A small tear fell out of my eye. This was a powerful emotion. Something i could never understand. But it hurt like hell thinking that Jacob would never like me or even see me that way...

"Il arrange a fitting for you and your mother soon, but for now i think your behaviour today has been unexeptable towards your new Father and master. Perhaps a night downstairs might make you warm up to me" He laughed lightly, as i pulled against the hold of the 5 vampires.

"Have a pleasent Evening miss cullen...or should i say...miss Volturi" he smirked to me darkly as i screamed and flung his body into the wall once more before i was dragged out of the room by 5 vampires my body now broke out in pain as i screamed out against it once more.

They ran with me so fast down a set of stairs and several long corridoors till we came to a dark hallway. The walls: grey and made of stone, the floor: the exact same, and it was cold. Along the left hand side of the wall large grey stone colums were, inbetween each of them solid plates of Metal, the same metal my family used to lock up Alice when they thought she was going crazy. A small wooden handle on the side of the metal plate. It was a door way, no it was more than that. It was a prison Cell.

Instantly before i could even use my gift i was thrown threw the doorway and into a small room, my body making contact with the cold floor. It felt like a cage made up of solid stone walls and floors, no windows, no vents, just a box of darkness. The little blonde girl stood in the door way now, her body thrown forward slightly as she smirked to me.

"You will learn to do as master says" she said matter of factly. I growled at her. Her eyes locked with mine then as i felt the burning start up in my blood stream. I gasped. So she was doing this. As hard as it was i pushed with all my might raking the fire out of me and throwing her gift onto her. It was about time she got a taste of her own medicene, she looked shocked before screaming out in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" then she was gone, the door slammed shut just as i pulled my gift in.

"Ouch" i wimperd as i heald my head in my hands. Urgh i felt groggy. My hand made contact with something warm and wet on my forehead. Great i was bleeding. I looked around the room. I dont know why, but i just sat there for a few minutes remembering everything that had happend.

167 seconds later and the tears started up. Everything was out of place. God i missed them all. There had to be some way to get them all together again. There just had to be. I looked towards the huge metal door. I was too exsausted to even begin to start opening door with my gift. and this was some sort of Vampire metal, even Alice had struggled getting through it. She had to send us a sign to let us know...wait if alice could send us a sign with Matt seeing the future... then maybe he would see if i was doing something? Had he seen what had happend? Had he told everyone? Were they coming for me?

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts, i bet they would all be going insane. But what could i do in here? 4 walls of thick carbon vampire- proof metal and a bleeding forehead on a weak body...Yep i was fucked.

Bellas POV

4 Years. Long and painful how had I missed them all so much. Just holding renesmee once more seemed to calm me, all that stress and pain just vanished at seeing her perfect face... yet i felt an ache behind looking at her dazzling smile. An ache which i had forgotten. It was strange, looking at my beautiful girl feeling all that love and adoration pour back to me, yet with those emotions there was a pain deep down, just looking into her golden eyes was like looking into my past. Somthing i had forgotten, something i should of rememberd. It nagged at me a little as i went to go collect renesmee old scrap book, it was filled with pictures of all of us and her brothers. Oh my boys. I missed them all too. there perfect faces still carved into my head like a photograph, I needed them here for my puzzle to be complete.

Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound and I heard what was my daughters scream. Acting on instinct i shot out of the room and back to see both Christine and Gemma sat there confused and scared. Where was my daughter?

"What happend?" i said quickly as both of them stayed frozen. like they couldnt tell me...I shot off to where i had originally heard the scream from. Not even bothering to knock as i shot across the marble floor to confront Aro.

"Where is she?" i demanded as he sat down in his throne. Why was he stood up anyway? Both Cias and Marcus were rubbing the side of there heads, slumped down against there chairs looking exsausted. That was a first.

"Your daughter, isabella, shows many impeccible skills my dear. Her behaviour towards my self and her future in-laws is not one of them" he told me sternly, so renesmee had come in and made trouble. Oh no...

"What have you done with my Daughter!" i growled at him. He heald his hand up to silence me looking down to the floor before to my face. He stood up again and crossed the room swiftly to stand infront of me.

"Now listen closely to me isabella" he wisperd running his hand against one of my cheeks. I cringed and averted my eyes away from him.

"If miss renesmees behaviour to our engagement doesnt improve. Im afraid our little family wont work out. It would be a pity if it was just the two of us on our wedding day. Such a shame if she and your sons could not join us" he told me smiling a little. If i didnt do as he said, he would kill my children. Oh hell no. He started circling me slowly his fingertips running over my collar bone then shoulder then shoulder blades till he was stood behind me, his lips at my ear. I swear i nearly gagged on my own venom.

"Just think of it this way my bella, i can protect your children even better once we are married. I can have them under constant gaurd and watch so that no one will harm them. They can do what ever they like and no trouble will come to them. With just one word, your children will be untouchable." He moved away then his arms now behind his back as he walked swiftly forwards to stand infront of his throne again.

"However" he said louder now " If you do not want them under protection, there are other ways we could end things" he smirked lightly his voice drifting off. There was no way out of this, either he got my children, or no one would. I looked down to the ground away from his milky eyes.

"You know my answer Aro"

"Exellent! Heidi is already planning fittings and appointments, its very exciting isnt it Isabella?" he chuckled as i fought back a sob. I didnt love him, my heart belonged somewhere else. Some where i didnt even know.

"Yes master"

"Now as for your daughter, her behaviour towards myself was awful, im sure if you wont talk to her about it, i do think Jane and myself could pay her a visit?"

"NO! no let me talk to her, where is she?" i asked, if i angered him any more. Hed kill her with out a second thought. My heart ached knowing this was my life from now on.

"I thought it was best for her to calm herself. After all, it was terribly rude of her."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I growled as he raised his hand again to me. I fell silent, like a puppet on his hand.

"She is underground at the moment, the cold air down stairs will certainly...cool her off? That way she might warm up to her new father" he chuckled, and that was it, i shot out of the room and down the stairs into the cold dark prison like cells, I could hear her soft fluttering heartbeat a mile away.

"Renesmee?" i asked my voice slightly raised as i heard a gasp. Oh my poor baby.

"Mom?" she called out, she was in one of these cells and i couldnt open them. She sounded so weak.

"Oh baby where are you?" i said using my vampire speed to press my ear up against each cell listening to see if her heart beat grew louder.

They had to put her in the smallest darkest place didnt they?

Outraged as i was, i sat down outside the door pressing my hand up against it

"Oh mom! please dont marry him!" she cried as i sighed outloud.

"Hunnie..."

"NO mom listen to me! please, Damien and Matt wouldnt want you to either you dont love him mom!"

"Renesmee please calm down"

"No i wont! i wont calm down!" she was so stubborn, she reminded me so much of...

My heart felt like it was bleeding at that moment. I had no idea why. I couldnt remember who she reminded me of, and if this was the pain i felt when remembering past memories, i certainly didnt want to. Yet something Aro said botherd me alot. He wanted renesmee to warm up to him as a father figure. Something renesmee had always wanted was a father...what had happend while they were out there in the world exploring?

"You dont remember much do you?" she sobbed, i could hear the soft splashing of her tears on the stone ground.

"No"i wisperd feeling my self ache. "Sometimes its best to forget the past sweetheart. For everyones sake."

She was crying now, badly from what i could tell

"Momma, please. I cant...I need you to remember" she whined, just hearing her say the word momma again brought never falling tears to my eyes.

"Why hunnie?" i asked her honestly,

"I...I..." she ended everything with a sob.

"Isabella? perhaps you should let miss renesmee rest, Aro says heidi is waiting for you" Suddenly Renesmee gasped. Alec. A family member she hadnt seen in over 4 years and suddenly he was hear. He was loyal to us all. But even at times you could tell he had to stand by Aro. For Jane. Wierd what family does to you

"They can wait" i hissed to him, i knew the reason he was talking like this. It was all too obvious they were listening. I hated that.

"Bella, come on" he wisperd to me moving quickly to take hold of my arm

"Alec let go of me, let me see my daughter!" i hissed again to which he let go of my arm looking sadly at me. I watched as he fled upstairs quickly shutting the door behind him cutting off even Vampires heightend hearing senses from us and coming over taking hold of a bunch of keys on the left side of the wall. He handed me one without hesitation.

"Thank you" i mouthed to him shoving the key into the lock as quickly as i could and throwing the door wide open. Renesmee had moved obviusly hearing the lock turn as we met each other half way in the entrance. I grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushig hug hushing her as she cried onto my shoulder softly. It didnt go unnoticed that there was dried blood on her forehead and a slight bruised bump. _Those fucking..._

"Mom please" she begged me, even her eyes begged me. I just stared at her. She was beautiful indeed, mesmerising even, but those _eyes_. They were...

"so firmiliar" i murmured, so much love heald in them, so much emotion. So many memories. My hand moved to her hair brushing the soft auborn dark curl into place. That _colour_...

"I know itl hurt to remember mom, but please youve got to remember" she begged me. Her eyes moving to Alec then who looked towards me, sorrow deep in them and pain just on the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked to the ground

"Alec help me please" she begged him with all her might, moving infront of him and cupping his face with her hands. She sounded so sinsere. So lost. What had they done to her?

Alec looked back onto her face and sighed. His eyes grew soft as his hands rested on her hips now.

"Im sorry" he told her. She looked betrayed as she pulled her self away from him

"Leave me alone" she wisperd to both of us.

"Sweetie, whats..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried with all her might and flung her body to the ground, her sobs racking threw her body.

"Bella maybe its best we"

"DONT even go there, im not leaving her when shes like this, no way" i told him stearnly. I knelt down beside my daughters sobbing figure and brushed the quivering curls off her shoulder.

"Oh renesmee" i sighed, lieing down beside her, she was curled up in a ball now as i put my arm around her pulling her close to me. The arm i was leaning on went around her shoulders while the other went round her waist as i hummed to her soothingly watching as her sobs stopped and after a while her breathing leveled out. Finally she was asleep. I pulled her futher into my arms just watching my poor darling.

"Alec, what happend to her?" i wisperd noticing he was still in the room, slouched against the back wall his eyes on renesmee.

"Nothing Bella, Nothing at all." he wisperd to me. He was hiding something. I knew it. But something else had registred in me then as i looked to him. His eyes so potent on Renesmee, yet they looked sad. Like he was heart broken.

"You like her dont you?" i murmured in shock, his eyes met mine for a second. I felt sick. This guy had raised her from a baby, but then again i suppose you couldnt help who you fell in love with.

Even i understood that...but that got me thinking...how did i understand? My vampire brain going a hundered miles a minute as i stared at his face. I knew that look. I had felt it before. A long time ago before renesmee and the boys were born...

_I had been in love..._

That explained so much...Of corse i had been in love! that was how my children got here! How stupid could i have been to forget that! I was such a fool!...and obviously i was human when i fell in love since i couldnt remember it...and my children were all half...OH!...oh!..._oh!_

As if all at once i was hit with a rush emotions, that feeling to be loved. That certain happiness. That safety...

I was human. And i fell in love with a vampire. It sounded like some cheesy supernatural love story to be honest. A one with an unhappy ending. I guess i was living proof of that.

So i had been in love with a vampire and he had obviously left me when i was pregnant with my 3 beautiful children. That explained the ache when looking at Renesmee, It was too obvious to ignore now but_...I must of still loved him_... but how could i be in love with someone i didnt even know?

As new and frightening as this information was, i pulled my daughter closer to me. I wouldnt tell her about my recent discovery, it would only hurt her more. So i lay there beside her watching her sleep. And praying with all my might that my sons were out there safe. _Dear god let them be okay..._

I had no idea how long i had been watching her sleep, I didnt care if it was an eternity, i couldnt tear my eyes away from her. How much had i missed her? how much had i missed all of them? oh how i wanted to see my boys right now, i needed them so much that the pain inside of me was killing me. I had stopped thinking and just watched her. My eyes blurring every now and again as i would remember the time when they were all infants. So beautiful and perfect, all bouncing children, healthy and bright. Each time i could remember with my photographic memory, matts first steps. Dameins first sentence. Renesmee starting to crawl...

Every moment i ever had with them was precious, something which no one would ever take away from me.

"Daddy.." Renesmee mummbled in her sleep. I froze. She was dreaming. About her father? did she know who this man was? the man i was in love with? the man that had hurt me so deeply? the man I wanted to know So badly? now i needed to know. But how did renesmee know who her father was when i didnt even know? Everything started to jumble in my mind not making any sense and for now. That would have to do.

********

Hey guys, sorry it took me a while AGAIN! :L but ive had some writers block, i would really love to hear where you want the story to go as i finding it hard to choose between some options i like (damm writers block) haha and again what you think is going to happen, that way il know if i can keep you all happy tehe :) Thanks alot keep reading and reviewing, lots of love K1m xx


	50. Regrets

Damiens POV

"Your turn" i groaned handing the phone over to Matt. It had been 3 hours since dad phoned. and he hadnt stopped lecturing us since. He didnt even stop for breath. After a while i threw the phone at Matt and he listened to dads obsessive scary tone. We eventually took shifts each half hour so we would get the gist of the conversation: how worried he was, how stupid we were. We could get hurt, We should of stayed in forks How we shouldnt disobey his rules and consequences were severe how much he was scared for us, this was dangerous, we were too young to do anything like this _blah blah blah... _he was really over protective.

_"DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND?" _oh thank god hed finished.

"Yes we do, were sorry" Matt sighed, i snickerd. Dad growled.

"Matt put Damien on son"

"Okay Dad" matt smirked and gave the phone over to me before Matt sat back in the arm chair grinning

"Ass hole" I wisperd to him to which he chuckled

"Damien." Dad spoke one word and i knew i was dead.

"Yeah?" i mumbled

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he repeated for the seventh time tonight. Now i was just getting pissed.

"I was THINKING that my SISTER has been KIDNAPPED! YOU THINK I CAN JUST LET HER GO THAT EASY!"

"I KNOW THAT! but surely you must have some common sense in you to see that i could bring her back safely with out you two getting involved"

"getting involved? GETTING INVOLVED! SHES OUR SISTER! I COULDNT JUST SIT BACK AND WAIT!" dad growled at the end of the line

"AND YOU THINK RENESMEE WILL BE HAPPY KNOWING WHAT YOUR DOING? YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH DAMIEN! WHAT ABOUT YOUR YOUR MOTHER? IS SHE GOING TO BE PLEASED WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU TWO ARE STALKING ACROSS ITALY TO GET HER BACK? " okay, i had to admit he was a little right there, but still it hurt neither the less as i snarled into the phone. He knew how much i missed mom. He knew it was a touchy subject yet he brought it up anyway. From across the room i could see the tears in Matts eyes. He missed her too. And it hurt us both more than ever knowing we were in the same country as her. Yet not knowing where abouts she was.

"you. left. her. how would you know what she would want?" i growled lowly anger taking over my system. Matt gasped and moved beside me. The end of the line went silent

"Damien thats not fair" dad told me after a while.

"And you think you yelling at us for going to find our sister is? considering _we_ raised her i think we have more right over you do! WHERE WERE YOU DAD HUH? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU? if you hadnt of left mom none of this would of happend" I told him. I could literally hear the strings on my fathers heart snapping.

"Son..." he wisperd brokenly

"DONT. just dont, just...piss off" i said hanging up and launching the phone across the room where it shatterd to peices. Talk about a fucking man period. Stupid Hormones.

"D" Matt warned. He knew what i felt. I regretted everything i just said. But i couldnt help it. Pride always got the best of me, just like it did with leah. God now wasnt the time to be thinking of the wolf chick.

"We should go" i wisperd to Matt standing up, he clearly knew i was upset. I didnt care how it sounded, but right now all i wanted to do was go find my father and cry to him telling him how sorry i was. But no, i couldnt do that. I wasnt _that_ person. Sentimentle was a huge no in my book. I was too proud and for once i would admit, i was alot like rosalie

Mathew didnt argue, he just stayed slient by my side as we both ran through the forest near Volterra, being honest i felt like shit. For once i wasnt proud of my actions and i was ready to break somthing. Luckily there was plenty of vampires in Volterra waiting for us to arrive. Good.

"Damien theres no way we can just walk in there and expect everything to be okay" Matt warned me, i scoffed at him

"You dont think i know that? theres gotta be a way in without us being...noticed, even for a little while anyway" i shrugged, just as Matts eyes glazed over.

His vision wasnt one i wanted to see. As much as it would help us it hurt to see it. Mom, looking beautiful like normal. She was in a long white dress that ran over her body perfectly. I know that sounds perverted considering shes my mom and all, but im not afriad to admit my mother was beautiful. It would be like saying Renesmee was ugly and she was as far from that as possible.

Her hair piled ontop of her head in loose curls while she had blushing cheeks. a bunch of white and red roses sat in her hand as she heald it infront of her. She didnt look happy.

"Do you isabella swan, take this man as your husband?" a strangled voice called as Mom gasped before looking down to the floor

"I do" she wisperd and from out the corner of matts vision eye. I could see renesmee sob, and it wasnt happy tears.

Once the vision cut off matts face looked pained as his eyes met mine, what the hell did that mean?

"Somethings not right" Matt wisperd and all i could do was nod. "Come on, were close"

"How are we gonna...you know...get in there?" i asked him and he shrugged

"Hmmm...well mom used to say that that the entrance was by a clock tower, and the S.V.A was directly underneith the water fountin, remember there used to be a tunnel, when i was dark alec used to take us out to play around there when we were little?" he asked and i thought hard for a moment. I looked to him for some help as he rolled his eyes and concentrated on my face before my past memories came up in his head, little memories and moments before he reminded me of one rainy night. We all looked about 3 or 4 renesmee was sitting on Alecs lap while she splashed her feet into the blue dark water, the soft rippling sound of it seemed to calm her as she laughed feeling the cool water on her tiny feet. Alec watched her intently a slight smile on his face as she would pat his face everynow and again wanting some attention from him when she noticed something new. Me and Matt were doing some sort of running game making loud booms and splashes as we played together. Simple. Happy. Love. and thats what hurt more than anything.

"Alec look! look!" Matt called pointing to the full moon. Alec laughed lightly and howled to the moon like a wolf. Renesmee giggled, her sweet little baby laugh ringing high into the night before Alec looked down at his wrist checking the time

"Right come on kiddos, momma said bed at ten" he told us all hitching renesmee up on his hip while matt took hold of his hand and pulled him self up onto his back. I ran over grabbing his hand and pulled him forward. There was a small glitch in the stone floor, something i didnt remember as i bent down and pulled a small wire that only vampires could see. Once pulling this up a sqaure selection of stones lifted up like a trap door leading to darkness.

"Okay Damien climb on" he told me as i watched the younger version of my self crawl into his other arm as he jumped down the hatch...so thats where the entrance was...

"Remember?" he asked and i grinned to him a little

"The good old days"

"Yes but we dont have time to reminise now D we have our little sister to save and our mom to see" Once those words had left his lips. I didnt hesitate to run. And i wouldnt stop till we were there. Some where in the back of my mind, pain was running wild. I felt so horrible for what i had said to my father today that my heart clenched at it. I didnt mean any of it, i was just mad. But that didnt help anything. I just made things worse for him.

_Good going D..._

Edwards POV

My heart sunk with each word. Each sound he spoke. The words he yelled seemed to choke me. He was right of corse. He usually was. My eyes closed again. I had failed them. Renesmee, my beautiful daughter now kidnapped by the volturi guard and my two wounderful brave sons, treaking across Italy to save her life. I felt horrid. There was nothing i could do. I didnt know where they were, i should of listened. Should of heard what they wanted to do in their minds. But protecting them from this would have only angered them more. I closed my eyes a soft growl building in the back of my throat. Jacob just sat there shocked.

"He has some temper" he wisperd to me as i snarled.

"Hes still my son" I said strongly reminding him and my self. He _was_ my son. And he was also alot more like me than what i had noticed. Family came first. And in his case Renesmee did, the weakest and in someways the strongest member of our family. An easy catch that could be molded into something bad if put into the wrong was soo innocent and if Aro layed so much as one finger on her perfect head. He would most definatly loose it.

"We should go" i hissed feeling my own anger bubbling with anticipation. Right now the only person that could calm me down would be Renesmee, yet she was with strangers who had kidnapped her. And that only angered me more.

Jacob nodded quickly before moving swiftly with me through the halls of the Hotel. I didnt care that we had only been here for over 5 hours, and Jacob had little over 3 hours sleep. It was time to move. I couldnt stop the pounding worry in my chest now as i thought of my Sons going there and staring into Aros greedy eyes. I had to catch up to them. And fast.

There was soo much forest i didnt see while we ran. my eyes just remained closed of blurred for most of it, i didnt care if Jacob was miles behind me right now. He could catch up in time, but how long did i have until the boys reached the volturi? Another snarl ripped through me, which was swiftly followed by terror. Bella was there. She was under the Volturis wing according to Alec. What would she do if not only after 4 years her children showed up and after 9 years i did. As if i could make my self feel any worse right now.

My head flung to the side looking to the red brown wolf who was once her best friend. His face concerned severe and crazed slightly. The imprint was effecting him worse now and since the pull was getting stronger as we grew closer, his thoughts began to become more protective and possesive over renesmee safety. The wolf in him was taking over now, it worried me slightly as i knew that if he let the wolf completely take over. I would kill him. If he seen renesmee when the wolf had taken over, there would be no stopping him. He was hers in his mind and she was his _apparently... _Before his thoughts could go any futher i growled holting one in place as he shook his head side to side clearing the current sight in his head. His shoulders relaxed a little and he focused on running rather than renesmee.

"Thank you" i wisperd into the wind knowing he would hear it.

_Yeah, sorry. _He was clearly embarrassed now as he plodded on forward with me. Just a few more hours and wed be in Volterra. But would we be too late? Had they gotten futher than i had? They must of ran through this forest being it was the only one big enough to hide a vampire and a werewolf running at full speed without being spotted. There must of been something!

Suddenly Jacobs noise pricked up his eyes seemed darker as a firmiliar scent registerd with him. His hair stood on end.

"What?" i asked him and he sniffed the ground for exactly 45 seconds before looking to me

_Your son smells like oranges and freisia right? the one who looks like bella?_ He asked. I gasped

"Matt!" i wisperd sniffing the air around me like a dog. His scent was weak but it was here. Damien must of burnt his scent away. Either that or they were running faster than normal.

_It heads left. Thats where the pull is the strongest Edward. You think they are alreay there?_

I froze at that.

"I hope to god there not"

I followed the scent with my nose as best as i could while running like hell. There was a small break in the trees leading onto a main road. Few cars past by every minute or so, Oppisite it there was a small roadside run down motel, Were the boys here?

"You think they were here dont you?" It took me a full second to realise Jacob was now phased human and dressed stood beside me.

"i thought i was the mind reader dog" i mummbled to him, slightly annoyed.

"Listen leech, i dont wanna work with you as much as you dont wanna work with me. But we have something in common okay! Jesus man you know i couldnt help it" He told me. I didnt have the strength to agrue back. Once the road was clear, i ran at a near normal human pace across the road and bolted into the Motel following the scent. Luckily no humans were around to cloud the scent they were all in rooms or up on higher floors. The boys must of been here, the cant of got that far. I got worried and frightend as the scent grew closer but was weak. I hoped to dear god they still were. I needed my boys safe, they were the last string of sanity i heald. Not knowing where they were. Knowing Bella, renesmee and my two boys were out there with _them _sickend me. Right to my core. I reached the door number 15 and without knocking i flew into the room.

It was empty, both beds unmade and in the corner of the room in tiny peices smashed, Jaspers phone lay. My breathing staggerd. They had left.

"Edward?" Jacobs voice asked once he had caught up to me

"Were too late, theyve gone" I wisperd before locking eyes with jacob. No words needed to be said as both of us turned on our heels and ran. I did that alot these days.

**Okay its a little blunt but you get the point :). thanks for all your lovely reviews i promise as long as you keep writing so will i :) love K1m xx**


	51. Falling deep down into his lair

Damiens POV

Sun, not everyday we seen it. Right now we both didnt want it. Here we were stood in the blistering heat, in hoodies we had just purchased as well as sunshades. Our hands tucked into our pockets and our hoods pulled up above our head. Sunglasses on our face to shield our eyes. We looked like bad emo teenagers. Urgh.

"Damien, move into the shadows again the suns turning in 5 seconds" Matt told me quietly as we both slunk in sync to the nearest building side. Kepping to the shadows was one of the hardest things we had to do. That and self restraint, there was alot of blood flowing round the town and usually i would of had reds support. But right now, I had never felt a burn like it. I was even considering Matt to drink.

"Stay focused Damein" Matt growled obviously seeing a not so good future for the both of us. I nodded slightly, ignoring the dripping sweat that was now soaking me as i hurried through the crowd of juicy humans.

"How much longer?" i hissed under my breath. Ignoring the blonde to my left who had just flipped her hair in my direction sending her scent flying our way. she smelt amazingly good.

"About a few minutes, your okay just keep going D"

For once i listened to what my little brother had to say. I nodded and followed his direction my shoulder inline with his as we moved swiftly together...

It was just like i rememberd it to be, Tall and a pearl creme colour, sure it had faded over time and a few loose bricks were falling here and there but it still ran perfectly. The way the sun light reflected off the water. That soothing song it played harmonically with the sound of the clock tower. No one was around. Just me and my brother. And our old play area.

"Its been a long time" I wisperd and from out the corner of my eye, Matt nodded weakly. My hand reached out to his shoulder. A gesture Dad would of made. That tweaked my chest a little too. He was probably going insane right now, and it was all my fault.

"We gotta move fast D, theres people coming in 2 minutes" he said making me snap back into reality.

"Okay" i said nodding getting a grip back. My head focused now on what was important. The future. And that included both Renesmee and mom.

we moved quickly, a little too quickly to be seen by the human eye, but not so fast that a vampire could moved at this slow pace. I feel to my knees when i had reached the all to firmiliar place and could see more clearly with my vampire vision. The same small crack in the ground. Was it just me or was it a little bit bigger than when i had seen it in Matts mind? He shared my confusion playing the memory back in his head. Both of us shrugged it off, we may not have aged but certain things would have and there was more important things to worry about than the crack on the floor being slightly bigger than normal.

Speaking of things to worry about, my mind got lost in its own thoughts. Would it all look the same? Would the destruction we faced the last time we were in there, still be there? would it kill me to know what had happend? Would we end up with Aro like mom? No. Definatly knew the answer to that question.

"Just pull it" Matt wisperd quickly as my hand reached out and my fingers slid harshly into the small cut. reaching and streaching my hand out a little more i ran my fingers undernieth the rocky surface. There was something cold and metal in the way. This was good. Curling my fingers over the metal hook under the ground i gave it a slight tug, and with a quick 'click' sound a small patch of stones lifted an inch off the ground making the slab look more like a trap door. Matt had grabbed the other side of it now and pushing it up with me as we both shoved the trap door up so that it was now sticking up like a toilet seat. Something mom would kill me for doing when i was younger...

"Come on, we dont have much time" Matt wisperd again as he threw his legs into the black hole that looked like it could of went on forever.

"Matt, we dont know whats happend since we left" I said putting my hand on his shoulder trying to shove him back, he simply shook his head at me and sighed.

"We dont have time to find out either, just trust me brother" He told me before i let go of his shoulder. Matts brown eyes stared deep into the glooming danger below.

_Its now or never_ He thought to himself spurring him on.

"For renesmee and mom" he mumbled still looking into the darkness. a few seconds later and his eyes flashed to me.

"Youl have 3 seconds after i jump okay? just follow after me" he told me, his eyes now growing a soft black. I just nodded a little terrified for him. I should of been first, it would of been safer for him. Before i had time to even convince him of letting me jump first, he had pushed himself up on his arms before throwing his body forward and into the darkness. Then he was falling. My mind raced back to what he had said. 3 seconds. All i could do was count.

Slowly some how my body began to move, the ticking in my head unbearable as i managed to dangle my body over the dark black hole using my arms before reaching up to grab the top of the trap door and pull it down over my head, dropping into the darkness.

My stomach must of flipped a billion times in these seconds as i fell, i didnt dare make a sound, just felt the wind around me rush over my body as i plunged deeper into the darkness. And before you knew it my feet made contact with the stoney marble floor below, swallowing the impact in its way as i steadied my self. I looked over to see matt beside me in the dimly lit space. His arms crossed and his face serious. He seemed genuinly confused. Instantly i wrapped my sheild around both of us, holding on to it tightly now like the darkness surrounding us.

"Whats up bro?" i asked him and he tilted his head before shaking it.

"Look around D" he said and i did as i was told. It wasnt like what i remembered it to be. The walls were too close together, made of solid grey brick, the floor a white pastey colour that seemed to have been dinted and cut in places which i assumed, Vampires had landed. The space itself was circular, with two corridoors leading into more darkness. One side seemed to quiet, deathly quiet while the other was more a comfortable silence. As strange as it sounds, i could tell the difference between the two.

"Which way?" i asked Matt, he had already closed his eyes tightly concentrating so hard he was getting a headache.

"Erm...maybe left...right...no no left...i cant see much ARGH!" he growled angrily the pain inside of him visious. He didnt like not being able to understand.

"Easy bro, just think it out slowly" i told him, watching as his shoulders relaxed a little. He blew a large breath out before sighing.

"Its left. Your not going to like whats happening there" he wisperd as i dove into his mind he coverd his thoughts now reciting a dictionary defination backwards and in several new lanuages. great.

"Okay, lets go" I said as we both slowly walked into the left patch of darness. My hand reached out instinctively grabbing Matts shoulder. This place was black as night. I could only see the slight glowing of my own skin and Matts, which is why i now had a tight hold on his shoulder to keep him beside me. We wandered down the hall way for what seemed like hours. The darkness never letting up, i was positive it wasnt this long last time.

"I dont remember this being here" i wisperd to him

"Thats because it wasnt." he said nothing more or less as he walked forward. There was some noise now a slight sad sound, A girl crying maybe? I froze when it grew louder. I knew that cry anywhere.

"Renesmee?" And apparently so did Matt. The crying stopped then, as a gasp and a large clash came from down the way. There was a hint of light just infront of us, near to where the voice was. We both froze in place. Not breathing we listened again. The sound of crying seemed to drown out

"Whos there?" Another voice called out. My knees grew weak at the sound of it, and im sure all the blood from my face drained. I could hear her dainty footsteps before i could see her. They were like a thudding tap as they moved closer to us. We didnt bother to move. Why would we? It was still too dark to see her face as she came closer obviously hearing our heartbeats.

"Hello?" she asked again a little unsure now as Matt looked to me his face pained his thoughts now questioning. I just nodded to him answering his unspoken questions all at once.

"Hey" i breathed out, the woman gasped. The best part about it? I couldnt hear her thoughts. I smiled her smile. The one she used to reach out to touch when i was a baby, the one i havent smiled in 4 years.

Slowly both of us walked forward our feet touching the little patch of light at the same time hers did. A long cloak touching down behind them.

"Damien? Matt?" the woman wisperd as i smiled again, unable to blink the tears away. I didnt care now, i had missed this woman with my heart and soul. As did Matt.

Both of us took another step into the light, hearing her gasp. She moved at a human pace the beauty on her face still clear and untouched. Never changing. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and down her back as she looked up to both of us with tears in her eyes.

"Mom" Both matt and i wisperd together as she moved quickly wrapping her arms around our necks and pulling us down to hug her.

"Oh!" She gasped the shock realing over her face

"Oh my baby boys" she quiverd lightly dry sobbing, her hold on us tightend a little as we did the same to her.

"Mom" Matt kept wispering, his thoughts felt safe with her here like all the bad things in the world would go away. She leaned up to kiss our heads repeatedly swapping from head to head so that she could shower our faces in kisses.

"What was the chance we could get to her so quickly? the luck we must of had right now.

But then i looked down to see the expression more clearly on her face. She looked grateful, yet petrified and lost all at once, conflicted. And all at once some ones mind poured into my own. It seems our presence in Volterra had been tracked ever since we had stepped off that airplane. Hed been expecting us all this time...and we had fell into his trap like a fly to a spiders web.

"Ah, i see youve found your next suprise my bella" A soft dangerous Italian accent now came out of the shadows, his thoughts intrigued. How long had he been there? What enraged me more was he now came over to my mother and took hold of her hand. I didnt have to be smart to know who this was. I couldnt contain my growl anymore as i pulled mom back to us keeping my hand round her waist. This territory feeling was awful sometimes.

"Now now, lets not fight my dear one. After all i do know you think family is more importance to you, and since that is what we shall become soon why get off to a rocky start?" His voice dark and humoured, it only angered me more. Matts thoughts were going a mile a minute working the situation out for both of us as i read Aro's greedy thoughts. Another Growl ripped through me. Louder this time

"Damien hunnie please calm down" Moms strained voice soothed me a little stopping my anger like renesmees gift. Matts arms were now round mom aswell his eyes glaring at the creature in front of us.

"Il leave you to speak, il tell heidi that your fitting is being postponed again" he said gently but it was also darkly said_. Fitting?_

"Thank you Aro" Mom wisperd as he nodded towards her kissing her hand once before disapeering into the darkness again.

Neither of us said anything for a long time, she kept mumbling discoherent words and sobbing loudly. Me and Matt both calmed her slightly. She made no sense. She kept going on about how she was waiting for us to call and write. Me and Matt both looked at each other confused but said nothing. How could we do that to her? For now we let her cry, because that was all we could do. After a while she calmed down

"Where have you been?" she gasped swatting us both over the heads once

"Oww mom!"

"Why didnt you call or write? do you have any idea how worried i was! how frightend!" She seemed genuinly confused as to why we didnt. For once i needed to see what was going on in her mind.

"Mom..." Matt stutterd his face in agony, Moms face softend as she watched the tears cloud over Matts vision. Her arms wrapped around him kissing his head again hushing him. She reached out to me aswell kissing my cheek repeatedly and holding us close to her as she hummed to us both with tears that would never fall.

After a very long, long teary greeting mom finally spoke some words that made sense.

"Come on Renesmee has been worried about you" She said as both of us gasped

"Thank god" i breathed out a sigh of relief, they let her be with mom, which ment she was safe. Mom took hold of both our hands and pulled us through the darkness.

**Okay so again it was a little blunt buuuttt! things are getting good now! hope you liked it and DONT WORRY! all confusing parts in the story all string together at the end...even though im no where near finished :) tell me what you think love k1m xxx**


	52. Adding fuel to the fire

There were rows and rows of prison cells down here. From some of them i swear you could hear people mummbling to themselfs like mad men. These were the Volturis prisoners. The thought sickend me more.

But mom seemed used to them as she ignored the screaming and loud chatting of the trapped men in the volts. She carried on down another row where it was more quiet. These cells were empty luckily, all exept the darkest one. The door wide open, from out the corner of my eye i could see what looked to be a male vampire, brown floppy hair and his eyes staring softly at something he was lieing down beside.

"Alec?" Matt stole the word out of me. Saying it before i could. _So thats where he had disapeered to..._

Alec nodded in our direction once, his eyes seemed relieved yet saddend.

_I think you need to know some things_

He spoke with his mind as his eyes fixed back on the sleeping body beside him. Me and Matt both moved now listening to her soft breathing. The flutter of her heartbeat so reconisable now,

"Red?" i breathed out running into the cell and kneeling down beside them both.

She was sleeping, her body layed gently next to Alecs as he watched her face. I was less than pleased with his thoughts right now, but too relieved to fight him. We both knew how that ended, so instead, I growled at him. He could of told us about this. All of this yet he feared for his sister passionately, his loyalties were with her, we were his next to protect. He could of got mom out along time a go, but doing so he knew it ment he would have to leave his sister. His evil vindictive, wirey haired bitch of a sister. But who was i to yell at him for protecting her? Even though Renesmee was the complete opisite in everyway, Alec felt the same devotion towards his sister as Both me and my brother did. After all, Matt and I would happily throw our selves at these vampires mercy just to keep her safe. Her and mom safe.

Mom was now beside all of us as we watched renesmee stir lightly in her sleep

"Daddy" she breathed out as i looked to Moms face instantly, it was scrunched up and concentrating hard. Like...Like she didnt understand. I noticed out the corner of my eye Matt focused in on moms face searching for her past. Some how i couldnt bare to know what had happend to her. For once i was the weaker brother. Moms eyes met mine for a few seconds her head tilted to the left, her eyes wandering over my face looking at all my features. My features that were the same as dads. Her eyes grew wide when she stared at me fully before srcunching her face back up in thought. Renesmee shuffled lightly her back arching upwards much to Alecs liking as he watched her chest rise and fall. I growled loud enough to get him to look away and also make renesmees big gold eyes flutter open. she looked to moms face first.

"Your still here" She breathed out as mom moved towards her, wrapping her arms around renesmees shaking figure. I looked over Moms shoulder to where renesmees face was, her eyes closed again before opening and looking up at me. Tears grew quickly in them as she gasped

"Matt? D?" she cried lightly as we both moved to encircle our arms around the two most important women in our lifetimes.

After ten minutes of so, Alec cleared his throat getting us to all look at him.

"Il talk to Aro, try to let him get Renesmee out of here and up where christine and Gemma are...I wont be long" He said rubbing his neck. I sneered at him loudly before he disapeered

"Damien!" Mom scowled at me as i rolled my eyes lightly, she clearly didnt get what he was thinking.

"Sorry mom" i mummbled, i had forgotten when i last said that.

"Sweetie, look at you. Look at all of you! where have you been, 4 years ive waited 4 years!" She told us looking between all our faces. I felt renesmees hand on my arm then as did matt. Renesmee didnt look at us at all, instead she stared straight forward onto moms face, as if she was frightend that it would vanish at any given moment.

_She doesnt remember..._

And in those 5 minutes of silence, we watched as renesmee replayed the horrifying moments in our heads. Mom didnt remember, she was forced not too. She didnt remember dad. And that stung. We both sat there our mouths wide open unsure of what to do. What could we do? We were all stuck in a dilema. Tell her the truth and hurt her. Or let Aro carry on with his scheme and hurt us.

"Mom can you lift your shield? just for a second?" i asked her and she looked confused but nodded slightly.

Her mind was hazy like a cloud unsure of which way to drift. Not sure of what to belive. I leaned forward and kissed her head.

"I wish you could remember on your own" I murmured causing her to become more confused. Suddenly Alec was back in the door way clearing his throat.

"Aro wishes to see you" he said looking directly to me. All at once the four of us stood up. What id do for there to be 5 of us right now. I swallowed and walked forward first as Alecs hand shot out to stop mom and renesmee

"He just wants to see the boys, renesmee is to remain down here and bella, heidi needs to see you"

"Im not leaving her down here! end of story!" Mom hissed as she wrapped her arms around red tight.

"Il be wiith her Bella please dont fight you know what happends" he said painfully

"Hes not staying with her!" i told mom she obviously learnt that Alec had a small crush on her by the look on her face.

"Damien hel protect her"

"NO! you havent been in his head this past week. sick freak" By now renesmee was blushing and Alec was rubbing his neck just over where i bit him. I was glad i had my fathers bite.

"D, we wont be long ive seen it, wel be back before he can do anything to piss us off" Matt said glaring at Alec as i finally gave in, moving to kiss renesmees head just like matt did as mom gave her a long lasting hug and kissed her cheek before giving her a pained look to which Red smiled reasuringly. Alec led us all out of there, closing the door behind us.

Renesmee might not have had admitted it, but she was afriad of being alone down here. I could hear it in her mind, she had pulled her arms over her knees and took a deep breath steadying her nerves as she listened to her surroundings. My poor little sister...

"Ah the infamous, prodical sons return home at last" Aro chuckled clasping his hands together and grinning hugley at us. Mom had been dragged away by a wispy haired tall silver blonde female who went by the name Heidi. I growled at her most of the time as mom gave us both a soft look kissing our heads before skuttling along beside her. Trying to keep the peace as she would say.

"Its a pleasure" Matt sneered sarcastically.

"Now, now mr cullen. Lets try to play nice hear, after all i do hold what is most important to your hearts. I hold both keys to them in fact" He chuckled wandering forward. As if by itself, my shield streached around Matt and My self, not forgetting lil red and mom who were now just inside that bubble.

"I have heard so much about you from your beautiful mother. And i hear you know your fare share about us from her thoughts Master Damien." His eyes focused on me burning my eyes slightly as he stepped to stand infront of me. He was tall. Freakishly so. Taller than i was or even Jacob perhaps. id say just over 6 ft 6.

"You look so much like your father its unreal" he wisperd to me as i growled to him.

"Lets not forget your brother here, the spitting image of my lovely Bella. I could almost pass you as her twin brother if you ever wanted to leave with her. But lets not get too ahead of ourselves here." His thoughts were amazed, no sign of fear. Just amazement and humour. How id love to being Laughing at him right now as he cringed over in pain when i burnt him

"Dont bother" Matt wisperd low to me. Stupid physchic.

"How interesting..." Aro said as he watched both of us. His red milky eyes flicking between the two of us slowly.

"If you wouldnt Mind, _Sir_. I have a few questions" I growled at him as the other two who were watching intently leaned forward growling slightly, Aro raised his hand behind him. Stopping them both

"Of corse _mio caro figlio"_ This time Matt growled.

"He is not your son!" Suddenly a tall black haired huge vampire had pulled Matt back locking his arms around him, while a light brown haired one did the same to me. Both of us snarled

"So you speak italian? Your mother did mention you spoke different lanuages"

"So you havent completely wiped her mind?" Matt barked back. I had never seen him so...feirce before. Aros eyes went from wonderment to shock and a slight hint of anger all at once.

"Who told you that?" he asked calmly although you could tell he was worried.

"Why does it matter to you?" I yelled to him, making his face look between the two of us.

Aro raised his hand once and both of us were being moved forward to be closer to his face.

"I will ask you again. Who told you?" he spoke gently but dangerously to me. Then it dawned on him. The look of understanding and relief washed over him. He thought mom had found out.

"Renesmee" he wisperd every siblable lasting at least 5 seconds or so, as he nodded gently. Once that word had passed his lips. I tried not to lunge as did Matt. But i did not enjoy my sisters name slipping out of him like that. And in that short second, he learned what could push us over the edge. His eyes twinkled with excitemnet and glee. He knew mom was a touchy subject, a very touchy subject. And just by bringing our little sister into the mist stung like fuck.

He smirked to me a little, now regaining his control.

"I asume she showed you our little...past crossing" he chuckled as We both stared darkly at him. All my rage built up inside ready to be released. But i knew why he was doing this. He knew Renesmees gift could be acsessed fluently by rage and anger. He wanted to see if ours could be too. Taking deep breaths i calmed my self as i watched Aros face grow to disapointment. His technique failed.

"So you must know about your mothers and my own arragement" he smiled as again i bit my tongue, fresh venom spat out of the back of my throat for the first time in a long time. Thats when Aro knew he had the advantage.

"Yes" i swallowed deeply sighing a little.

"Good, now that we have you all here, i find it unnessisary to wait a few years or so...With my gaurd and their wives making the arrangements and fittings. We should have everything prepared for...hmmm let me see...a week or so?"

"ONE WEEK!" Both me and Matt screamed at him throwing ourselves forwards. Matt didnt see this coming by a long shot...


	53. what if?

Renesmees POV

_One thousand and one...one thousand and two...one thousand and three..._

As if counting helped. Alec stood outside the door way throwing the key back and forth in his hands. He wasnt there by choice either. I had told him i wanted some alone time. I just wanted to be here, in the darkness for once. Where i could dream of them all...

Mom sat with Dad on the front porche of the house, his smile so huge that it was dazzing as his soft golden eyes wandered over moms pearly white face. Her eyes the same as his now, only the gold a little darker than Dads was. He wrapped his long arms round her and kissed her deeply before she cuddled into his side and looked on as Matt was sat with Alice and Jasper discussing new polotics in the human world or something. Damien chuckling, as he wrestled with Uncle Emmett and Carlisle who was making sure the boys didnt get too rough. Esme and aunt Gemma were all working in the kitchen together. Sharing there love of cooking. Aunt Rosalie and aunt christine were in the garage working on a new car together laughing and joking as they flicked there blonde hair over there shoulders. And me...I was knelt up against a tree watching my family interact with everyone. Smiling hugely as suddenly i felt a warm pair of lips on my forehead. I could feel my dream self smiling as my heart sped up a fraction. I felt his hand in my own now, his warm long soft fingers which were intertwined with mine. I looked up to see him there for a second, his big bright smile. His tanned skin, his sweet chocolate eyes...

"Nessie" he wisperd in adoration as i smiled and giggled a little like a child.

"Ren?" this wasnt his voice anymore. It was too smooth. Too velvet-like, but not enough to be like my dads. I groaned then as my dream disapeered and hovering over me was alec, looking confused. I must of fallen asleep during my ridiculus pondering.

"Hey" i told him as he crouched down beside me now, just as i pulled my self up to lean against the cold marble wall. I shiverd slightly just as my back made contact with it, espeically since i didnt come prepared for this.

"Here, I know i should of mentioned it before but, Aro said that you were aloud to be brought back up into your moms chambers since your brothers are aswell. He thought it was only fair the three of you should be kept together at all times" Alec said, pulling his cloak off and wrapping it round my shoulders so that i wouldnt have to lean completely on the damp cool wall of my cell. Why didnt he say this before when my mom and brothers were here?

"Thanks" i said as he copied my actions leaning up against the wall beside me so that we were shoulder to shoulder. Oh...thats why.

There was a comfortable yet annoying silence between us for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. But then again, we werent exactly firmilar on the new situation between us. Ever since i found out about the crush, dad always seemed to put distance between me and Alec so that nothing wrong could happen. And if it wasnt dad keeping him away it was my brothers or my uncles, even carlisle had attempted to steer alecs thoughts away from me. I guess being over protective ran in the family. My heart was buzzing though, would they get like this if i loved him back in the same way? of corse i didnt, he was like my brother. i even thought of him as my father all those years ago! there was no way that would ever change. But something Aro said still botherd me...

_"And after all, it might be the only time you can attend a wedding considering your one of a kind. As beautiful as you are Renesmee it would be hard to find you a match"..._

Out of everything he had said to me, those words sat in my head for the longest time. I had never heald the belief to know what love was like for myself. But wouldnt it be nice to dream? There was an ache deep down inside of me, burning my head and heart now as my mind wanderd over what it would be like, if some how magically my feelings towards Alec changed...What if he was my only chance at finding out what love was...what if i _was_ genuinlly a lost cause? a freak? I couldnt help but remember the last time i thought that about my self and the person who had convinced me different...

_"Your not scared of me?" i asked again, just to be sure and he chuckled_

_"No" he said reaching down to pick the rose up in his hands he twirled it round in his fingers before leaning over and tucking it behind my ear. He heald my cheek again_

_"Your the most amazing creature ive ever met...the most amazing girl ive ever met.. the most beautiful" he wisperd onto my face. I didnt dare close my eyes, how could i tear my eyes away from him now?_

But Jacob wasnt hear now. Hed probably never even realise id gone. No matter how many times i tried to fantise about him coming here to get me...coming to my rescue...lets face it. When was that going to happen to poor little renesmee? The girl with so much power that she cant even control. He was soo..._amazing _yet he was my enemy all at once. Not my own personal enemy in general but my speicies enemy.

This was like the worst romeo and juliet ever! who was Alec? Paris?

was i to try and fall for paris because romeo was never coming to get me? and since when did jacob become my romeo? he was my friend i think, this was all i was feeling right? the strong bond of friendship? that certain pull i couldnt explain...

but what if i never seen jake again? My heart froze, causing internal pain to burn me deeply hurting every single brain cell and nerve in my body, it jolted me a little. If i was to never see jacob again...how was i even supposed to end that sentence?

"How are you doing?" Alec wisperd gently as my eyes were starting to close again getting lost in my own thoughts, i had missed alot of sleep with all the crying and sobbing going on so itdidnt helpo i was exsausted either.

"What do you think?" i wisperd back a little snappy. He sighed but cracked a small grin at the end of it

"What?" i asked turning my head to look at him fully. His big eyes locked with mine. Right now, i wished that romeo and juliet didnt exsist. That all the fictional characters and supernatural beings could just disapeer so that we were all human. Just my family and Jacobs family. _Human._ I felt another inch of pain riddle its way round my lower stomach as i swallowed deeply. But if i was human? would that change who my romeo was?

"Your confused" he answered simply never taking his gaze off me. Maybe it was best to try with paris. After all in the end doesnt Romeo die? My heart clenched at the feeling. Cold blood ran backwards in my blood stream as i imagined Jacob...well you get the picture.

And Suddenly my fantisies changed. I didnt want him to come here. If he came here looking for me he would be in alot of danger. A hell of alot of danger. So with all my strength i pushed jacob to the back of my mind. To save him, i had to forget about him. I had to hurt intensly and hope he wouldnt act on my disaperance. I hoped he would never found out i had gone missing, i hoped he would find a girl he loved with all his heart and who loved him back the same. I hoped he would live a happy life, one with that girl who could give him what he wanted...a family home...a good steady lifestyle...children...grandchildren...But most of all, i wanted what was best for him. And it was obvious that i wasnt what was best for him. What did it matter what i wanted? lets face it i would never become that girl...

My friendship with Jacob seemed to blur alot when i was with him over the last couple of weeks, my heart would scream just at the slight mention of his name and it would be hard to keep certain desires hidden from him and my family members. But how could he ever learn to love some one he was destined to hate?

For a breif second i got to see what love was like...and it hurt.

It hurt like i had been bitten by a vampire and smoothed that bite mark in venom before bleaching my skin all over while slowly watching my self burn.

"Renesmee" Alec wisperd now, i had not taken my eyes off of his, yet they were blurred slightly now due to my recent thoughts, i swallowed blinking back the tears to clear my vision. He was alot closer than before his eyes larger now as they came up close. His nose tip just brushing mine. I swallowed taking a deep breath.

Maybe choosing Paris was a better option. Alec was the healthier choice for me to make right now... even though it wasnt exactly the right timing to choose, i didnt want Aro to see i was uncabable of being loved. Yet here sat a man who was willing to show me that love. Suddenly i froze again, not pulling away or leaning forward as Alecs eyes closed slightly, the tip of his nose skimming over the top of mine on the left just as it touched the side of my cheek. I could feel the edge of his lips on mine now, not putting any pressure on them or even kissing me, they were just there hovering over mine as he breathed out onto my lips...

This was wrong I told my self. I was trying to proove to a man, who wasnt even here to witness it and who had also brainwashed my mother into forgetting the past, that i was cabable of falling in love and being loved in return. Was this one of his plans? make me fall in love with Alec so that i would stay in italy with him? Was alec in on all this? I cringed at that. I didnt love Alec at all, not a chance in hell. He was like a brother to me. And the way his hand was crawling up my thigh right now, was definatly starting to scare me a little. Again i swallowed before pulling away from his face. Yet his hand still remained on my leg, it tightend slightly now cupping my leg as he stared at me. Two black coal eyes blinked in shock as his head tilted slightly to the side like a lost puppy.

"Alec?" i breathed out his name to which he growled playfully a slight smirk creeping over his face.

"Say it again" he wisperd to me moving closer now. Just like before i shuffled away, but he came closer even more close than before. The hand on my leg feeling a tiny hint of pain as he put pressure on it, so that each of his finger tips were creating red marks on my thigh.

"Alec stop" i breathed to him. This wasnt like him at all! his black eyes were unfirmilair and terrifying, like he had been possessed or something.

Gathering all my strength i dug deep into his mind. Lust was clouded over everything sane in him. It was too strong to ignore, his vampire emotions were eating him alive and telling him to act this way. Alec had been so consumed by love he could hardly breath, and here i was being selfish ignoring him and hurting him. how could i stop him?

i had hurt alec soo much these last few weeks, my dad had been so close to killing him and now damien hated him for what he felt, even though it wasnt his fault. I had to admit; I felt bad for alec, he had tried his hardest from what i knew to keep these strong emotions at bay. I just didnt realise how strong they were.

"Oh renesmee" his name fell out of me like it was butter melting, i felt my insides weaken a little. I could stop him hurting, i could stop everyone hurting him, i could do that for alec. I did after all, owe him my life.

But this was my life now.

I wasnt a little baby who needed picking up. He knew that. He knew how i felt and he knew that it was wrong to use me like this. I twisted my self further into his mind and pulled out all lust and passion he felt, clearing his mind while also pushing him away from me with my gift. My left leg a little sore from his touch and i was a little shaken up right now. But he couldnt help it...right?

Suddenly the door to the cell opened and in flew Matt and Damein. Literally flying threw the air and landing flat down on there faces as each one of them turned in sync to growl at who ever tossed them in. I smelt smoke a mile away. Shit.

Alec was quick to move as well as the shock consumed him, he gasped realizing what he had just done before moving as fast as he could out of the room and locking the door shut.

Damiens eyes met mine for a second. They darkend several different new shades of black. Matt looked to me confused before using his gift to see what had happend and now. The pitch blackness of their eyes were suffocating me. Alec luckily had fleed out of the room so that he wouldnt face the wrath these two created.

"Boys please" i said shakily and desprately, but neither of them moved and i knew why. If they did they would loose control and they vowed never to loose control when they were so close to me. They just stared at me intently and angrilly, the anger not aimed towards me. Just Alec. And now i feared for his life. Just a large metal door stood between Alec and my brothers, a metal door that i thought was too thin now. But watching them behave this way towards Alec felt strange, like i suddenly had to protect him from it all. Like it was my responisibility. Again this only pushed my thoughts into thinking that giving Alec a chance was a good thing. Again Aros words burned me slightly, the feeling i was to be unloved forever. Immortal and alone.

"What?" Damein wisperd his eyes so vibrant and angry that he looked like a completely different person now. He didnt look like my brother. And for once in their company, i felt alone. My vision blurred again as a small breeze flew past me. I ran my hand over the red patch on my leg. I was too fragile to be loved by him, no one would ever see me that way after all, i was infact, just a hybrid. One of a kind. It seemed like some kind of ridiculus curse now instead of the gift of being unique. I closed my eyes and blinked the tears away. Even if i didnt get the chance at true love.

Mom did.

And her soul mate was out there some where, and she had no clue how much he loved her. Heck, she didnt even know who he was. He was just a blur in her mind.

Thats when realised what had to be done.

We had to tell mom. And yes it would hurt her. It would probably break her in two. She would put up a good fight against Aro. We would all try our best to escape and with the help of alec i was sure we could. But it would be worth it to know, i had helped her love story come true. I was never going to get my happily ever after. But Mom could. I knew deep down she would. And by the look of things so did damien and Matt as they both closed their eyes and nodded to me. We would have to endure the pain and put up one hell of a fight against the Volturi members. This was war, and even if i was the weakest one in strength, i had the greatest gift on my side.

a force which couldnt be rekoned with.

You mess with one of us. You mess with all of us.

_Hey guys sorry its been a little while again, :) buuttt! im having another writers block at the moment, however progress is being made slowly sooooo if theres anything at all you want to read in this story, anything you want me to add in before the climax of it all. Please please let me know, that way it gives me fresh ideas and also new reviews ;) hehe i know, i know im terrible right? :D love K1m xxx_


	54. memories

Bellas POV

"You look lovely Bella" Heidi said simply, she seemed slightly bored. He eyes held no interest for me at all, they were just lazily glancing over the wounderful white italian lace chiffon dress that was wrapped around me right now. I gulped

"Thank you Heidi" i smiled lightly to her, ignoring the lump at the back of my throat

_Im doing this for their future. For their lives._

I reminded my self nodding again as Heid continued to work around me at a slow pace. Heidi wasnt as scrict as the rest of the guard. She enjoyed her life here, but thought of it as slightly unfair at times, like now.

She was in love with Felix and the last i heard and he was completely oblivious to her of corse. He was a pig in human terms. A man who ignored all the right women and loved power. I couldnt understand the infactuation she had with him.

"Heidi?" i asked her as her big sad eyes finally rested on my face. I considered her a conrad here. Some one who understood what i felt at times. The confusion to love a man you dont even know. Well in my case anyway, Heidi knew Felix all to well, she just didnt understand him. Just like i didnt understand alot of things going on right now. Everything seemed so simple, with alot of riddles and codes plunged into it to create a completely different story to what i had been told. A story i knew nothing of yet belived entirely with my heart. With one glance at my sons and Daughter. I knew there was something missing.

"Yes?" she called softly as her eyes glazed down a little

"What do you remember about your human life?" i asked her and he face screwed up by my question which had completely thrown her off gaurd, she shrugged and tilted her head to the side

"Nothing much, just the pain...the night i was bitten" she shudderd as i bite down on my marble lip with my sharp teeth.

"Do you think all of them remember that?" i asked my head nudging to the door, she knew who i meant of corse.

"I should think so, its our most vivid memory, the burn of it all. Why do you not?" she asked looking towards me now as i thought hard. I rememberd the pain of corse. That was obvious and way to hard to forget...but my emotions before it were not the same as every ones elses, i had no fear when i was bitten, which was strange...I felt relieved i think and...lost maybe? but i knew what was happening, i must of known through _him_. My annonamus lover. The man, well the vampire, i had loved and love with passion. A man i didnt even know.

"I dont remember it well..." i wisperd quietly, Heidi looked to me. A look of confusion and betrayal crossed her face as she quickly looked away and began tidying scraps of lace that lay on the table beside her.

"It must be nice having your children back though, a relief of some sort" she said changing the subject. I sighed and decided to go along with it. I seemed to be doing that alot these days

"Yeah, it scared me you know, not knowing if they were safe or secure...it was awful. Did you ever want kids Heidi?"

"Hmmmm tough question...i never really thought about babies and stuff when i as human or when i first got changed into a vampire...it was only later on when i met felix that i could imagine having that life style." she was vounrable now, heidi was one to spill her mind when she was like this

"I could imagine the white picket fence, a brown little dog and a cottage somewhere up in england. And a few children...3 boys looking like there father...like your kids do, i mean renesmee and Damein put together basically would make up Edward and matt brings the extra features in...OH!" I froze. Heidi really did have a knack for spilling her mind.

She didnt move, nothing did. My eyes seemed to stare blankly into nothing.

Renesmees Eyes and Hair colour.

Damiens Face and body.

Matts shape and form.

Edward.

That was his name.

His image came up in my mind. Windswept copper bed head hair that was pushed off his beautiful marble white face. Soft red plump lips that looked like they tasted of cinamen. His eyes so deep and sensual that they told me every thing he felt, every year he experianced. Every one he loved...I swallowed my now burning dry throat as Heidi came back into view, she was screaming and crying hysterically as she continued to appologise over and over.

I had no clue who he was. But i knew what he looked like now. I knew his name. Even with his face in my mind, it brought back fresh feelings. Two to be presice and both of them oppisites to each other.

One: This emotion flipped my stomach in several diffeent ways, it made my heart fly and start beating again, it also made me gasp and sigh intently like a love sick fool.

Then there was Two: this one tore me to shreds and broke my now beating heart in a thousand peices and then shattered each one of those peices again. It hurt.

But that was love. It hurt to love and Loved to hurt. It made no sense, but that is how it should be. To know that no matter what, that youl be there for them and in return them for you. But my prince charming was some where out there, and it was complicated. Very complicated.

"RENAIYA!" Heidi`s voice brought me back to life again as she called on Aros new most trusted side kick. Why would she call on her? the girl with the gift to make people be persuaded and forget...

And just like that i shot out of the room and headed down towards the cells. All this time i had spent woundering why my children were so confused. All this time it hadnt been them at all.

It was Renaiya who had made me forget. It had to be! didnt it? what if that story i had been told was all just a lie! what did happen to my kids all them years ago? did they really want to go off to school? was that a lie too?

Then i rememberd Renesmees sleeping face as she mummbled the word "Daddy" Had they met him? had he accepted them? did he feel the same towards me as i did him?

I needed to see my kids faces, i had to remember. I had to see his face on theirs. I had to know my Edward again.

The run was literally a blur. I couldnt concentrate nor get his face out of my mind. I knew him, but i didnt. And yet it made sense and not all at the same time. I loved this man and knew his face and name. But i couldnt remember anything about him... but i did know everything. Confused yet? My head was literally throwing its self in all directions, just like my body was doing right now. Once i reached the bottom of the cold stone floor Alecs eyes looked to me. They were frightend and unsure as i stumbled (Yes, _stumbled) _over to the door and yanked it open ignoring his cry for me not too.

Damien and Matt were on their knees looking to the floor in pain, eyes black. black as night...

_I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as i passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face -it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch my self on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled._

_I'd noticed his eyes were black- coal black._

I gasped Catching my breath. What the hell was that!

this vision, this...memory now fresh in my mind and all at once my vampire brain knew what it was doing...This was the first time i had seen him. My vampire lover. Their father.

Both of my sons now were on there feet there black eyes averted over my shoulder and glaring at a now shaking Alec.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" both of the shrieked before the lept to attack...

_He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell as i did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of Shattered crystal._

_Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide..._

Damien and matt both tore at alec, there black eyes feirce and there teeth bared. Yet i could do nothing but stay still...My voice had become lost and my focus on the situation had gone. I just stood there remembering. and fearing what was to come. Another snarl ripped out of Both my sons as they threw loud agressive punches and kicks in alecs direction.

_there was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in jaspers chest. jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edwards face._

Another Gasp fell out of me. Jasper. Jasper cullen...the birthday party...the night of my birthday...

_He heald me close. So close i could feel his cool breath in places he had never aloud before. He smiled at me, so bright yet so weary as i connected with him on a whole new level. And at that moment i knew i would never love some one as much as he loved me. No one else could mae me feel the way he did, and not just emotionally. I watched with awe as his face twisted from weiry to intense love and pleasure all at once. My emotions quick to follow. This was right. This was love. This was home..._

Everything was flowing back to me as my eyes darted round the stone walls of the place unsure of wear to look.

"Mom?" Renesmees musical voice fell out of her as i looked to her.

Renesmee...Renee and Esme...carlie...carlisle and charlie...

Her beautiful big golden eyes peered up at me in shock and terror.

_I vividly remembered the flat black colour of his eyes the last time hed glared up at me- the colour was stricking against the back ground of his pale skin and auburn hair..._

Renesmees hair...

_Today his eyes were a completely different colour: a strange ocher, darker than butter scotch but with the same golden tone..._

And thats when things got weird. Because i could no longer see his perfect face or remember anything else. I could no longer hear what was going on around me or see renesmees huge golden eyes any more...I felt my body slump to the cold ground as i let out one last startled gasp. And i shut down, letting my emotions flicker over me. For once in this life time i was now remembering the emotional stress and pain of being human...And it was burning me again.

Short chapter i know, but its progress right? besides the waters always calm before the storm huh? :)Thanks for all your reviews they mean alot! :) let me now what you think love K1m xx


	55. Try new things

Renesmees POV

I watched her. I felt her every emotion. I mirrored her pain. Her fear. Her frustration as suddenly everything seemed to click within her. And then she was falling to the ground, her body slumped.

"MOM!" my quick frantic scream seemed to stop the large snarling that was going on to the left of where mom fell. Everyone froze. Everything around us froze. I reached out to touch her icey cold skin cupping her face. Her eyes were closed and her red lips were now a shade of pale pink.

"DAMIEN!" i cried out, my voice horse and strained as both my brothers rushed to our moms side. She was lying down now, her white face up at the ceiling, her eyes shut. What happend?

Damiens eyes met mine for a second, no emotion in them, now he was just watching mom, his orbs moving quickly and frantically over moms face.

"She remembers..." he wisperd as i gasped. She remembered. She remembered Dad?...I didnt know how to act. I didnt know how to feel.. ..I didnt know what to say or do. I just sat there staring like the rest of us did for what seemed like hours and hours.

"She...how?" Matt was the first to react. His eyes a little lighter than before.

"When we moved...attacked alec...she remembered what happend at her birthday...the first time she seen Dad...Reds eyes and hair colour..." I met his eyes. His pained expression was enough to make me understand.

Mom was remembering because we were the reminder.

"What do we do now?" I wisperd out carefully, my eyes flying to Matt. And it remained silent for what seemed like forever.

"We going to get her out. Any way we can. We leave, we find Dad and we run." Damien spoke low. His voice had an edge as it broke threw the erie silence.

"Damien..."I wisperd hoping he would understand. Things had changed. This plan he had wasnt as simple as what he hoped it would be.

"I know red. okay? I know" he pushed gently before scooping mom up into his arms like she was a rag doll.

"But theres got to be a way! we did it last time! we can do it again!" Damien urged on as his eyes filled with tears as he stared at mom.

"Damien, stop it! you know its not the same!" Matt intervined as Damien growled at him

"Dont make me angry bro."

"Im not trying to D, you know its the truth, theres nothing we can do. You know that, we have to pan this out D"

"NO! no we dont give up Matt, were cullens! look what mess we all got left in the last time one of us gave up!" Damiens eyes were nothing but honest, this time. Matts eyes mirrored his.

"Your right" i wisperd at the same time as Matt did. Damiens eyes met mine for another long second as a slow unwinding tear dripped out of them as well as my own. We had to get out of here. Mom rememberd them, now it was time to let her live out her memories and her future.

"How?" We all said at the same time. Each of us looking to each other for help. Matts eyes met mine quickly, his face thoughtful

"Do you think that would work?" Damien asked quickly to what ever matt was so thoughtful about.

"Yeah, it should i mean...she can do everything right? And then theres our gifts too"

"Can you two please tell me whats going on before i do something i really dont want to!" i hissed clearing my vision from fresh tears.

"Red...have you ever thought about...throwing your thoughts around like you do with people?" Damien asked as i tilted my head confused.

"I...dont" i wisperd and they both huffed quickly before Matt came over to me putting his hands on my arm.

"I think there is a way Damiens crazy plan might work. A way in which we dont have to go into hiding or...run from the guard" He told me, his grip slightly tightening on my arms, not enough to cause me pain, but enough for me to understand his determination. I reached up and placed a hand on his face, showing him my confusion. He sighed and cupped my face kissing my forehead.

"Its too hard for her" he wisperd to Damien whos eyes went wide.

"Its not Matt, she can try!" he told me

"Damien you know what happends when we push her!"

"And what happends if we dont Matt! shes not a baby! to us and dad maybe she is a little inferior but shes strong! shes got a gift in which we dont embrace. And you wounder why she cant control it! were making her fear her own gift! its worth a try Matt, come on bro!" Damiens speech just added to my confusion in which Matt seen. Again he sighed. Matt agreed to much with Damien nowadays.

"Okay...we`l try it a few times, we have a couple of days to get a good hold on it, Ness were going to ask alot of you okay? alot more than what weve ever done before, and its going to be difficult for you ness, incredibly so, but right now we need you. Because you can help us escape" Matt wisperd to me and i just nodded, completely confused and now extreamily vounrable... It was scary...what the hell was i going to do? what was i good for? I had a gift i couldnt control! and they wanted me to use that even more than normal now!

"Its for mom red, i know its difficult, but its for all of us. For our family to become complete." Damien told me as i inhaled a shaky little breath and nodded again.

"Take your mother up stairs, your aunts are up there, theyl tend to her. Keep out the way of Renaiya" Alec wisperd as Matt growled to him loudly. Before his eyes landed on mom who made no movement. She just lay flat in Damiens arms, unmoving. Damien fluttered out of the room with Matt quick on his heels. I stayed frozen.

Little renesmee. Thats all i was. Red. Ness. Nessie, Lil renny. All these nicknames and one meaning. The baby. How did they expect me to do what ever they wanted me to do. What was soo difficult that i would be in grave danger? and in doing so, put my family in grave danger too. I swallowed heavily and let my feet moved forward slowly. Unsure and frightened about what i had to do. The initial idea of being that closer to Aros milky eyes again sickend me, what did my brothers expect me to do?

But as those strange red orbs filled my head, an all too firmilair emotion followed in its footsteps. Anger. He was the one who had forced my mom into this. He was the one who made her forget our father. And if anything right now. I wanted revenge. Just the image in my head to see him cower benieth me gave me all new strength. I could feel my blood change corse as adreniline rushed over me. I wasnt little renesmee anymore. I was the girl who had been raised by her brothers. Battled to save all their lives. Found our family. Take a beating from her aunt and survived. Faced the Volturi gaurd and nearly been close to ripping their head off their shoulders. Made them fear me. Suffered so much pain i could of created death around me. So much bad emotion that if i wrote a book people who cry reading the first sentence.

Yet here i still stood.

I had been through all that and i was worried about a little more? This was my life, the pain i could deal with. The emotion was a set back. But family ment war. And it was time to step up and be the solgier mom needed instead of the baby she raised. I took a deep breath and moved quicker now my chin up high my jaw locked as i swallowed again. I followed my brothers footsteps up the stairs.

I pulled the hood over my head as i walked down the strange marble corridoor, the red velvet providing walls around me as if to sheild me from vampire eyes. Alec was beside me now, his face uncomfortable and pained as he flicked his eyes to mine every few minutes or so. I tried my best not to feel guilty about this as my brothers would know and they aleady had threatend me to kill Alec if i felt anymore guilt to what had happend. My leg wasnt sore at all, it just left small red marks which i knew would fade by sundown. Whenever sundown was. That was something i missed most right now. The sun, even though i had never been out long enough to fully enjoy and appretiate the sunshine, I still missed the heat. Which also led my thoughts to drift off to another heat substance which i missed so much right now. I felt cold with out his touch, so cold that no one could warm me up, even the pain of thinking about him was enough to make the cold turn to ice. It was unbearable, yet there was nothing i could do. He wouldnt feel the same way...right?

To say people stared was an understatement. They glowerd at me and my brothers as we moved swiftly through their hideout. Alec close beside us to show he was the one watching over us, watching over us but not with us of corse. He belonged to the Volturi and not to us...was that what my brothers wanted me and my gift for?

could i do something to change that? Maybe, just maybe, if i could convince him i was in love with him to, his loyalties might be in our favour a little more. That would be an easier escape right?

_"YOU DARE" _Damien threatend me, not shouting but hissing so much it was almost impossible to understand.

"Im sorry" i wisperd back swallowing deeply...so it wasnt anything to do with alec. that was for definate.

Luckily, the walk wasnt as long as what i thought it would be. A few stair cases and long corridoors later, we reached my mothers chambers. I hadnt really paid attention when i first had walked here with my mom.

The colours were very royal. Very dark, Hostile even. Gold twisted round along the top of the wall and floor way, cream marble slates were almost too clean as we drifted along them. Doors which came in sets of two were lined up against one side of the blood red wall. Oppisite them were huge golden framed portraits that were of corse, hand drawn and painted. Centuries old. And not to mention terrifying, it felt like there was someone watching you where ever you went, Those red eyes following you. It was creepy!

Once we reached moms room, i pushed open the door and flung my self into Gemmas open arms. I didnt really take notice of my aunts greeting with my brothers for the first time in a long time again, i was only vaguely aware of there cries and hugs to each other as Damien held on tight to christine before I released Gemma so that Matt could hug her too. His grip tightend as he inhaled her scent sighing deeply.

I swallowed deeply my eyes on moms face, her eyes closed still. I feared the worst. Would she wake up soon?

After ten minutes or so, Damien explained to us what had happend to mom during her little turn but right now we were confused as to why she passed out

"Its emotional stress, believe it or not vampires go through it too sweetie, it happend to Gemma before remember? before your mother came to the volturi we all were...a little shaken up... being in hiding has that effect, like you would know...well anyway. Gemma was upset over something little, her emotions got so worked up by it that she wanted to cry, but she couldnt so that emotional erm whats the word?" christine trailed off

"Imbalance?" Gemma and Matt both said at the same time and she smiled gently.

"Yeah, emotional imbalance, pushed her over the edge. And it seems like its done that to your mother. shel be fine she should come round in an hour or so. But that doesnt look like the only thing your worried about hunnie" Christine said running her hand threw damiens wild hair as he sighed

"Its not Aunt chrissy, its just that...well... Moms not fine is she? and me and matt think we know a way to get out of this situation. Get mom away from all the stress, bring our families together." He told her as Christine put her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hesitant look.

"I know, i know its just that...it could work" He shrugged

"Tell me" i wisperd as he sat down on the huge king size bed, god knows why that was here. I followed sitting down cross legged beside him. Matt did the same as Damien while our aunts hoverd over Mom helping move her into a more comfortable position. Matts eyes met mine, they twisted into a look of uncertanty before he sighed.

"You know how you can show people your thoughts ness?" He told me as i nodded

"Well have you ever done that...without touching them?"

"Well... damien and daddy..."

"Thats not what i mean" he said shaking his head gently

"What he means is...can you show people your thoughts...people who cant already read your mind. Without touching them?" Damien asked as i bit my lip and shook my head

"No"

"Have you ever tried red?"

"No"

"Can you try now?" Damien pressed as i sighed and twisted on the bed to face Matt fully.

"Okay" i answered

"Just do your best" he told me as damien growled a little

"But _try_ red, really really try"

I closed my eyes and located Matts mind. That was easy. I flicked through it like i was reading a book. Easy, then i did something strange. Instead of swapping emotions like i would normally, i tried to set in a thought, just a simple hello. But as i pushed the word out of me and into Matts head, it was like a door way, you know, the kind of door way in which it turned round so that it would only move if something was being pulled in at the same time as it being pushed out.

I squinted my face a little as it felt like i was swapping something in my mind. I pushed the word Hello into matts mind, but at the same time. He answerd it

_She did it!_ It was his voice, only his lips werent moving and his face had not changed. No vibrations came from his vocal chords to make this sound.

I was reading his mind. I gasped a little as i reeled it in, my head spun like crazy

"She can do it" he told Damien

"Thats not all she did Matt" He wisperd, i could feel his warm hand on my back now as i leant forward a little clearing my hazy vision.

"Its like a door for red, like when she swaps emotions...it appears she can swap thoughts too"

"She heard me?" he asked and i nodded slightly, the feeling of sickness disapeered.

"Do it again ness" he said gently as i swallowed and focused on his eyes again.

_This really hurts doing this _I thought, in reality, it felt like my mind was being pulled out of my body and i was swapping minds with someone else.

_I know it does ness, but its helping us all_ This time i was prepared for his thoughts. As i nodded once and gasped again. A huge headache was building on me from miles away.

"Well done red" Damien praised relieved now.

"Thats what you wanted me to do?" i asked and he shook his head.

"No...its a little more...complicated than that, this was just a starting point" he said rubbing the side of his neck again. And just on que the raging head ache took over me as i groaned leaning into Damien for support, his arm went around my shoulders as i layed my head on his chest, wimpering a little as my mind throbbed.

"I know shhh i know" he comforted me as best as he could, but it wasnt the same...i missed the way dad would comfort us. The way he would wrap his arms around us as we all slept. As if he was keeping the nightmares at bay, gaurding us from them. I missed that.

"Me too red" Damien wisperd hugging me closer. "me too"

_**Hey guys, now i really would like some reviews for this chapter, coz i need to know if your liking it or not becuase...I HAVE TWO DIFFERENT WAYS TO GO WITH IT! haha :) let me know, becuase things are growing to the climax and its very very important to me to know what you think :) Love K1m xx**_


	56. confusion

Jacobs POV

Sprint. Ouch. Sprint. Ouch. Sprint. Ouch.

Pain was the most volitile thing i had ever felt. To be this close to her, yet to be this far away was killing me slowly. Too slowly for my liking, it was like someone had run nails down my back hard and slow letting as much blood soak me before doing it again.

"Im sorry its hurting you so" Edwards voice was strained. It felt some what strange to see him like this. A vampire, one of the most powerful things on this earth, yet he looked like a man burning in hell. His eyes were always black as we ran, the only emotion clear in them was the pain of it all. And i knew how hard this was for him.

In my mind i missed Renesmee so much that i felt sick just saying her name and knowing she wouldnt answer it. The love i heald for his daughter was something not even he could deniy, it was killing me and he knew that.

But edward was suffering just as much. Maybe more. I was only missing her, well, her and bella. My best friend and my imprint. They were out there somewhere and i couldnt get to either of them . But together, adding in the two boys made edward ready to kill anything that stood in his way. And that was just a little scary. He was a man on a mission. so Determined that i feared what he might do when we reached volterra, we were only hours away now and if anything that pushed us both to the limit.

_Jacob_ Sam spoke in an appologetic tone, he understood this pain and in some strange way he seemed to understand Edwards a little too.

_Sam_ Even my thoughts to him sounded forien, it was hard to seperate my voice from the pain.

I didnt know what had happend to her and i feared what had.

_Take it easy Jake were all hear for you_ Sam wisperd. If only that were true. Edward made a strange sound, a sort of soft sarcastic huffing noise, like he was agreeing with my last sentence.

_You know we are Jake_

_If you were you would be here with me, fighting with me for her, for the packs __**sister**__ Sam_ Edward growled at that

"She is as much his sister as i am" He growled, his voice rang clear for once, but the pain of it all echoed through. Again the mad man look came back to his eyes as he ran quicker than before, it wasnt hard to follow behind him now.

_Jacob you know why were not with you, we have la push to guard, our families to look after. But we are working hard to try and help as much as we can, We have even began a alliance with the cullens to try and help you all out as best as we can. Yes she is our sister and belive me when i say, i am pushing our limits out of La push, Embry and Jared have even began speaking about flights to italy to try and help you out. But its difficult Jake you know that!_

That shocked me, they were helping out? working with the cullens? Pushing limits? they had never done this before...

_we have never had a member of our family lost before Jacob. Its hurting us aswell. Emily is devistated, its hurting her to know shes missing and she hasnt even met her! Belive it or not we dont want what is happening to go ahead Jake, Im sorry._

_You should be..._Was that the best i could come up with? i groaned and rolled my eyes at my self. Suddenly there was another sharp tug in my chest like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Literally. I whined at the pain gasping for air as i did.

_This is killing me Sam_

_I know Jake.._

_Some one moping over his lost bloodsucker? _Pauls voice had suddenly interrupted my conversation with Sam. I growled loudly, both outloud and in my mind. He had no idea what it was like. This pain. This loss. All i wanted to do was pull her to me and hold onto her for dear life. But i couldnt reach her.

An agonizing howl ripped out of my body like a knife had been stabbed into my spine.

I was alone. All alone. And this was killing me. I plodded on quickly as fast as i could when suddenly Edward jerked to a halt. His face somber and cold as he breathed in a sharp breath. The black eyes seemed to shine lightly now as a shrill suprano voice filled the air

"EDWARD ANTHONEY MAISEN CULLEN!" the voice screamed and out of no where, out stepped the small pixie faced vampire, alice. And slowly one by one the rest of the cullen clan fell out of the trees.

Where the fuck did they come from? I mentally heard Paul roll his eyes and phase out. Good.

"What the hell were you thinking!" The blonde vamp hissed, her curls flying everywhere as she snarled loudly.

"YOU TOOK THE DOG? WHAT HAPPEND TO BROTHERS FIRST!" The big guy emmett yelled over the noise of everyone who was just as pissed as Emmett was now.

"ENOUGH!" the older male said, silencing the younger members of his family who were now yelling at us all.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, his eyes shining into Carlisle's

"Did you think we could leave you? their all part of the family Edward, your not the only one hurting son" Edward fell forwards onto his knees

"I just...i couldnt...not do...anything...My children..Bella..i couldnt...i" He was offically broken. That was it. Seeing his family here, knowing they were hurting too. Broke him.

_How did they know where wed be?_ I thought to myself

_I told you we were helping you..._ Sams voice echoed in my head and recent flashbacks enterd my head.

He had come across Emmett and Alice who were serching for Renesmee, phasing human he and Seth had gone to talk to them and together along with the rest of the family (paul and leah included, who were as normal, not happy about this) they formed their own search and rescue team in which Sam would find out where we were through my thoughts and tell the cullens, the cullens knowing this information had then book flights to italy as close to us as they could find, constantly checking for updates from Sam or any other one of my brothers, and once they had found us... all the cullens and my self could move quicker and stronger instead of just me and Edward.

Edward blinked once, knowing he listened in on this conversation. Carlisles wife moved then to wrap her arms around Edward who heald her close.

"Thank you"he wisperd after what seemed like hours, i stood there in my wolf form thinking about _her. _

She consumed my thoughts, her infectious laughter as she would throw her long soft silky hair over her shoulders, the way her cheek bones would rise slightly and blush as her full plump lips pulled back over her pearly white teeth. Her gold eyes Opened up fully so that her eye lashes bounced off her cheeks and flutterd upwards doing a graceful dance, the bright orbs sparkled with amusement and glee as they connected with my own.

_So beautiful..._My wisperd thoughts broke through the surface to my pack members and Edwards mind. For once he didnt growl or snap at me. He agreed.

"She is...and shes out there" he sobbed into the femal vampires shoulder.

"Wel find them edward, we will" She encouraged him.

_And were here jake supporting you all the way _Sams voice told me. It was so weird! Immortal enemies, working together to save my imprint and her other family members. As much as i wanted to resent it at a time like this, warmth flooded through me, a huge hole still in the middle of my chest almost making me crazed but the outer side of my heart, the place where my family now belonged, felt warm. Felt safe. They were starting to come together. And it was all because of my nessie.

"Jacob" Edward growled, oh he was back to himself again. Great.

"Come on, alice cant see that well but we know were close, I know a back way into the Volturis gaurd, we can enter that way but it will be tricky son" Carlisle told him as Edward nodded letting the blonde male take over this rescue mission. I just hoped to god it went well...

Running with Vampires felt just as weird as the warmth in my chest, I was beside Edward now, Emmett on my other side while the others spread out round us. No one said anything, Sam had phased out a while ago and before i even realised it Leah had phased in, but she didnt say a word.

She just watched through my eyes, her thoughts as anxious as mine, which made me curious, but i dare not say anything to her, God knows she didnt want to get me angry right now. I was holding onto my shread of control now, hoping with all my might that the wolf inside of me would stay down just for a few more hours, just until i seen renesmee. Then everything would be okay, everything would stop hurting. Edward shot a look my way, it was not mean or crazed, it was sad. He was surrounded by his family now, they gave him hope and i was alone, Just wanting nothing more than to get to her and hold her to me.

As if by magic, Leahs thoughts piped up, not words but just images, her in wolf form pacing up and down the river. Remembering...

She was resting on some rocks watching the water flick this way and that, her wolf ears flat against her head, as she enjoyed her time alone with out anyone else phasing and bothering her.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew past her as it slowed down slightly, she looked up to the trees on the oppisite side of the border tilting her sandy-grey wolf fur to the side. her brown eyes followed the sound of footsteps till they halted to a stop in front of her.

Damien. His black hair shining in different ways as he smirked to her, it was neither mean nor happy. He was amused.

"Getting a good look in?" he chuckled as she growled to him

_You wish_

"When the day comes when i starting wishing for that pup, il happily let you tear my eyes out_"_ he growled playfully as leah rolled her eyes

_Run along kid, does your daddy know your out past your bed time?_

"Does your Alpha know your ogling a Vampire?"

_You want to shut up before i make you?_

"No denial" he grinned to her, enjoying getting on her nerves. She growled and stood up crouching down low as if to pounce, damien gasped dramically

"Kitty wants to play?" He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at him

_Your such a pest!_

"Just doing what i do best, better get used to it hunnie" He winked before running off leaving Leah growling, she flopped down to the floor again and continued to watch the waves

_Yeah, like id ever get used to that annoying pain in the ass..._ she thought huffing and closing her eyes...

She was now alone by the river, looking out to the trees like she was expecting him to walk out like he had done every day for the past week...but he didnt. Leah sighed and looked to the river a sweep of tears filling her eyes as she heald them back

_What is wrong with me!_ She whined barking. And i felt sorry for her. First, the whole imprint situation with sam in which she was crushed. Then the wedding where she agreed to be emilys bridesmaid which was a few months away. Now a vampire who had tormented her for days was missing...and she missed him.

Confused and alone, leah got up filling her head with anger and phased back human leaving me and my thoughts alone. I looked to edward who was just staring at me in wounder, obviously watching leahs memories with me. I shrugged my shoulders

_Shes...not in the right place i guess_ i told him as he tilted his head a little like he didnt understand.

"Edward?" The pixie girl, alice had called out as she stopped running, soon after the rest of his family had stopped too.

"Yo bro, whats wrong?" Emmett said coming over to pat his brothers arm.

"I cant hear you" he wisperd

"What?" At least 3 of the vampires said together.

"I cant hear your thoughts..." Edward mumured as his face stayed frozen. It felt like a cold strong wind had wrapped around him, his entire body shook violently as his black eyes widened. Then he wisperd one word

"Renesmee" it came out breathlessly his jaw dropped open like he couldnt close it.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as he moved forward, his face confused. But edward said nothing, he remained frozen

"She was...she was..." his eyes locked on the ground

"What edward?, what?" The young blonde male asked

"She was in my head...sending her thoughts to me..." He drew in a sharp breath.

WHAT!

And as if by magic, he snapped out of his frozen stance and sprinted forward, telling us nothing again.

_Wait! EDWARD! WAIT!_ I yelled after him. Had she...sent him a message or somthing? Could she do that?

But he didnt stop, he kept running forward not even breathing now as the trees seemed to blur. What ever had just happend, it seemed to make Edward even more determined, if that was even possible. I guess you couldnt mess with a vampire Dad...Yep. I was indeed, royally screwed as quil put it.

**Hey guys, hope you all liked it, and just to let you know, there is DEFINATELY going to be a sequel becuase everything i have going on is too much to put into one story. :) so dont worry if there is something you miss in this story because it will be included in my next one :) BUUUUTTT! in order for me to do that! I need some reveiws on what you like and what you want to see in the upcoming story i have an idea in my head, but to finish this one off and start a new one, ineed m beloved readers veiws :) Dont worry, this story stll has a few more chapters to go :) Love k1m xx**


	57. beautifully wrong

Renesmees POV

I wasnt sure the exact time i fell asleep or the precise moment i let myself be succumbed to it. But there was no dreams, just blackness now.

I woke to find my self curled up next to Damein, his arm around me, holding me to his chest. Matt was asleep beside me now, mom had her arms wrapped tightly round him stroking the side of his face gently, her eyes switched from Matt to damien, then finally landing on me.

I froze under her gaze, frightend of her next movement. Slowly she smiled gently and looked to the floor.

"Hey baby" huh wasnt expecting that.

"Mom, are you o..."

She cut me off waving her hand in the air and sighing

"Im fine sweetheart, really...i just had a...a bad turn" she told me as i smiled a little still uncertain of how to react.

"Mom...what happend?" i asked, as if i already didnt know, but i just needed to hear it from her. I needed her to say she remembered.

"I should be asking you that question" she told me, a look of fear shone in her eyes before it smoothed out.

"Come on hunnie" she said carefully shifted around Matt so that he was now fully layed down on the bed, i pulled away from Damien who seemed to tighten his arm around me protectively like i was in danger, i placed my hand on his face

_Its just me, going to talk to mom. Im safe with her. Matts beside you. DONT fight._

Once i had projected that into his mind, his sleeping body shifted and rolled away from me allowing me to get up.

Mom leant over both the boys faces and placed a kiss on their foreheads, giving them a long look of peace and love, before turning on her feet and taking hold of my hand.

"Put this on" she told me gently handing me her dark red cloak and i did as she said pulling it over my back and shoulders and tieing round the front in a bow. Mom flicked the velvet large big hood up over my head and guided me outside of the room.

We walked along till the end of the corridoor where there was a large selection of black panneled glass doors, each of them with a fancy design swirling round in the door frame, Mom pushed one of the doors open and step out onto the stone marble balconey.

I had no idea the veiw could be this beautiful from up here. From inside such an evil place.

The balconey was in a semi-circle shape, a large banister swirling round it like a barrier, tall gold potted red roses were placed in parrallel spaces around the outer lining of the silver-grey stoned balconey And small but well lit candles sat on the ends of the banister giving a soft glow effect. It was so romantic, and the veiw! you could see all of italy from up here!

It was nigh time, the city lights and sounds created such a calming atmosphere, they gave off a soft orange glow in places which faded into the sky turning a soft purple/black colour. Illuminating this, were white bright stars that seemed to twinkle like diamonds moving in the light. It was perfect.

But you could never judge a book by its cover.

Italy from up here, as beautiful as it was, never hid the true monstrosity that lay in Volterra, while humans slept, these vampires hunted. And by morning when the light had touch the tallest towers and strees of italy, Some ones family members would be dead.

The thought caused a great deal of grief to wash over me, i thought about my own family members, the same members i missed so terribly it was physically hurting me now. And i missed _him_ more than i thought was possible. A heavy tug in my chest which felt like my rip bone hand plunged deep into my heart, now spread over my body, a let out a slight wimper,

This was killing me.

"Its beautiful isnt it?" Mom wisperd moving forward to lean against the banister over looking the clusters of cities and trees. Another thing i didnt expect, italy was so _green!_

"It really is" I said, we stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just soaking up the view.

"So i guess Damien filled you guys in before" she sighed as my eyes met hers, slowly she seemed all too firmiliar with them now as a slight hint of pain was echoed whenever she stared at my golden orbs.

"Yeah..." i said dropping my eyes to the floor, not wanting to cause her any more pain

"You knew didnt you? i knew you were hiding something from me" she asked me gently

"Im sorry mom, i just...i didnt know what to do" i said choking back the wrong words.

"Oh baby shhh come here" she told me throwing her arms around me and hugging me. If there was one thing i hated about being tall, it was that i was taller than my mom.

"Youve met him havent you...i hear you at night...you dream about him...you sometimes say the word Daddy" she said as i blushed and swallowed. I nodded as she sucked in a shaky breath

"Im fine" she said when i shot her a look. "Im just curious, i can remember somethings...but only to a certian extent...i know he was called Edward and i know what he looks like...he has a brother called jasper and...and..." Her voice was forced, barely making any sound as she spoke these words.

"And another brother called Emmett, two sisters called Alice and Rosalie" i told her as she scrunched up her face trying to remember

"Youve met them" she ment to say it like a question, but it came out as a sentence

"I have...Mom and they...i..." i inhaled a deep breath. i would get through this, i would get through this...

"Can i show you somethings mom? please? I promise to keep my thoughts away from..._Him"_ Mom seemed to relax when she said that as she nodded and placed my hand on her cheek.

I first thought about Alice, when she had found out about our gifts, that day in the meadow. _Their_ meadow.

Mom inhaled a sharp breath and opened her eyes. Pain salavaged deep within them. Desperate to know what she was thinking, i managed to do the mind swap thing i did with Matt and listend to her thoughts while i removed my hand

_Oh ALICE! Oh how i miss her! how could i forget dear Alice, sweet sweet sweet Alice! Oh i feel terrible_

"Mom...im sorry i shouldnt have"

"NO! no, please...i like to remember, its just a bit of a shock hunnie" she said the yellow- golden eyes staring at me gently as i nodded a little and replaced my hand

I thought about Rosalie, showing her her negative attitude towards us in the begginning and then quickly skipping out the inncident we had and showing her brushing my hair and getting me dressed ready to go to the baseball field.

_Rosalie always had that temper...right?_ Mom was starting to remember better now, but i feared the worst when i showed her pictures of our first hunt with both our uncles.

Her face scrunched up even worse as she let out a gasp. I removed my hand and jumped back a few steps as mom let out an unnatural whine of pain and crouched down. Her arms went around her chest like she was trying to hold her self together. Tears flowed through me then as i moved to her.

"Mom! oh god mom im sorry i should of stopped! momma, im so so so sorry"

"Renesmee baby, shhh its alright, its just difficult hunnie thats all" she soothed me

"No more tonight" i told her and she nodded. It was strange how our roles with each other could swap sometimes. I liked that though, i was close with my mom and i loved that.

After a few minutes or so, mom pulled her self up and gave me a slight smile. Brushing the curls out of my eyes

"You look...just like him" she managed to choke out. I hated this. Hurting my mother was one of the worst things i could ever do. I hated it with passion. The worst part was she was hurting over a man who was no where near her right now. And i knew that scared her to not know where he was.

I knew, because thats how i felt with Jacob, i sucked in a sharp breath and found my self aching again

"Renesmee hunnie?" Mom asked me as my eyes squeezed shut and i bit my bottom lip, it felt like i was being burned again. That tug, that pull, that woosh of anxciety. It hurt.

"Mom...i know what it feels like...to...to miss a boy" I told her simply, her face went into shock and amazement all at once

"You...You...do?" she asked curiously as i nodded, Jacob now filling my head.

Oh he was so handsome, so brooding and bright! so clever and funny and charming. It hurt to remember.

This was really going to kill me.

"Yes" i breathed out opening my eyes and looking over the side of the balconey

"Renesmee...who?...how? when?" she seemed quite baffled by what i had just said, I mean, it wasnt as if i had just told her i was pregnant or anything (I fought the small voice in the back of my head questioning my body if that was even possible).

I was about to answer all her questions there and then, but my common sense kicked in and i realised if i did this. It might hurt her even more. Jacob did used to be her best friend after all. And what was the use in getting her to remember him when she was having such a hard time rembering the last few years of her life all together!

"Mom, nows not really the right time to" she cut me off

"Oh nonsense! my babys got a _boyfriend! _" she seemed to smile a little more at this when i blushed

"RENNYS GOT A BOYFRIEND!" both christine and Gemmas voices had come from no where, yet they were no where to be seen

"NO! no mom! come on you guys! please? hes not my _boyfriend! _hes just a friend, and thats all! really" I told her as they giggled a little

"Bella, were going out for a little while, we want the gossip when we get back" Christines voice called out again from somewhere i couldnt see, before their giggles disapeered into the night.

"Soooo...is he cute?" She said after 5 minutes i groaned and put my head in my hands

"Mom!" I whined a little more, but was just as amused as she was. I loved when mom was like this.

"Okay, okay i get it! but we will talk about this sooner or later and I dont need to go to your brother to ask when that will be either"

"please! if matt seen that conversation, id fear for Jakes life"

"SO his names Jake!" she squelled a little as i blushed more, my face burning now

"Mom! shut up!" I giggled my voice raising an octave and she laughed with me

"Okay, il go, il leave you too your thoughts about _Jake_" she wisperd and giggled as she walked away. Obviously going to check on her boys. See that was the thing in our family i had noticed now, My brothers were both my moms boys and i was my daddys girl if you get me. With my mother she wasnt as protective of me as the boys becuase she was like my best friend. Hell, she was my best friend and i loved that i could go to her about anything, the boys were the same with Dad. It gave a balance in our family, which seemed to keep the peace. I just wish we were there with them instead of here.

My mind wandered off to where they would be, what they would be doing. How they all would react if they knew where we were...

But an idea so dangerous and fresh had entered my mind now. What if, just maybe, I could try and push my self out into the open. Streach my gift out to try and see what they were doing. All at once it sounded brilliant but crazy. A little too crazy to not try though.

I drummed my fingers on the cold stone banister lost in thought, There had to be some way of contacting them with my gift. I mean come on, I can do everything right? I snickerd at that and again became even more lost in my own thoughts.

If i concentrated really hard, i could get a signal maybe, like a tracker would. I had skimmed through Demetris mind once or twice while i was locked up in that cell, I knew how his gift worked, but...It was complicated right? how was i even supposed to start with something like this. I huffed and closed my eyes enjoying the quiet breeze, humming the tune my father had made up for me. The lullaby.

I had to try.

Swallowing once i gripped the sides of the banister and took in a deep breath. I felt around in my head looking for loop holes in the memories i had, remembering my fathers face, every inch of his jaw, his nose, his eyes, his eyebrows, His ears, His hair. Remembering that want to see him again, just to know where he was...Then i felt something inside of me click as i gasped sharply. Without hesitation, it felt like i was flying, yet i remained still. It was like my mind had jumped out of my body and began rushing through the air at such a speed i could feel my self getting dizzy, I could see in my head the speed at which it was going, over the city lights and greenery, The rush seemed to slow, yet it was still not what i wanted. I pushed it out futher willing it to do so now as i breathed in sharply, feeling my hands digging into the stone barrier creating dints in the marble there. I whined a little but kept going, Over another few treees and running across a small trickle of a river before i felt my "vision" plunged into a thick green patch of forest. Not too far off Volterra, but far enough to make this hurt. I felt my body begining to shake now as i push my mind out from my body futher, I could hear his voice now...I could hear a heart beat, and then i could hear the rest of there voices. My families voices. I gasped again and stopped when i seen it.

There was a break in the trees, a small patch that was untouched by the greenery. And there they all were right infront of me...Running towards me.

Suddenly i caught a glimpse of my fathers eyes...Black. Solid black. They seemed to look right through me then until they froze, his body jerked violently as he halted to a stop, his mouth opened to create a small "O" as his eyes bored into my minds eye.

"Renesmee" He breathed out as i crumpled slightly. Pulling my mind back to me at such fast speed that i could feel my self stutter when it reached back to me. There was a heavyness coming over my head then as i froze and let my body do what it was best at doing. Fading into the darkness.

Before i slipped fully out, i was aware that my father and family werent alone, i was sure, so sure. I seen the all too firmiliar body of a reddy brown wolf.

I knew because, i simply loved the colour.

Then the darkness came. And again, it consumed me.

**Hey guys, So id really really really really like some more reviews just a little few then il get the next chapter up maybe...5? 6? i dunno , but i just get really excited when i get them, being honest it makes me want to write and it inspires me when i hear your reviews on my story, i mean some one is still reading my story right? Some one? Anyone?...please, please! let me know, oh well...If you want me to keep writing please review! pretty please? with sugar and cherries on top? and i promise the next chapter will be really really good. Love k1m xx**


	58. Crossing the line

Edwards POV

She was in my head, her thoughts so clear as if she was right infront of me. But she was no where to be seen, and as quick as her thoughts entered my mind. They left.

_Edward! edward! wait please! _Jacobs thoughts were desperate and terrified as renesmees name left my lips. 55 minutes, thats all was left till we got there, just the short 55 minutes and id be in volterra, that was it. 3300 seconds and theyd all be in my sight. My arms.

I didnt answer any of my familys cries or even jacobs coherent yet panicked thoughts. I just ran counting every second, 10 steps per second, i counted up to 500 before i even thought about the others.

It hadnt concerned me much that my family had come and found us until now, i worried for them, i had no idea what would happen when we reached volterra and if anything it hurt me more knowing i was putting more of my family at risk.

Alice met my eyes for a second, they shared my emotion, she worried for jasper the most, but every one else was a close second.

Renesmee and the boys were on everyones mind now, everyone worried. But what else could they do?

**(53 minutes later)**

I knew as soon as my feet hit the marble floor this was a bad idea, but at the same time i knew it was worth it. The cream marble stone was now dark under the moonlight, the empty streets of volterra were silent in the night, a few house lights were lite up warmly giving a golden glow off in surrounding areas. Golden. Like my little girls eyes.

"Calm edward" Jasper wisperd slowly as i steadied my breathing. Jacob was now in human form, his eyes stared at the glow like he was dying for her to evapourate out of it, he started to shake like mad, as esme leaned over and placed a hand on his arm as comfort. Esme cared a great deal for the mutt, because of his ties to Renesmee and her loving gentle nature which meant she could not hate him, she seemed to like the idea of him and renesmee, she thought both of them were well suited for each other and the imprint only prooved that, because of this Jacob didnt flinch at her touch. She reminded him of his mother.

It surpirsed me how much i missed when i ignored the other voices in my head, Jacob had kept close to me on the run for obvious reasons, but once he phased human he realised he was hurting more in this form than any other becuase he was remembering everything else his human life had lost.

Bella, his first crush and best friend. His mother sarah, his only female guide into life. His two sisters who had both moved away. And then renesmee, his soul mate. I knew this wasnt something i could deniy anymore, half of me wanted to rip him to shreds for what he did, but the other half wanted me to accept him. He had kept my bella safe in her time of need and friendship. He had stopped the wolves from killing my beloved children, he made renesmee happy in a way i never would or could. And because she was happy, so was i.

But she wasnt here now and jacob knew that. Alot of his close female friends and family members werent and that had a great effect on Jacob, so when esme offered him a hand, he took it. Esme calmed him down when he was upset on this trip, gave him reasurance like she would with myself or emmett or jasper. She considered him another son in just a few short hours. But who could blame her? she was too kind and gentle and warm to not love like a mother. She took care of him as she did us, and because of that, Jacob was entirely greatful.

Carlisle knew the city better than i did, he also had a better mind set right now than what i did, It was true i was a complete mess. So it helped that he was here to find the entrance to the Volturis headquarters.

There was a soft trickle of water around the clock tower, i had only ever been here once or twice on buissness with my family, usually for extravagant partys the volturi would make for vampires, to check every one was in line. The beautiful carvings of angels and cupids were surrounding the exterior of the water fountain, i could smell their scent almost instantly.

Matt and Damiens scent surrounded the outer circle as i felt my eyes prick again.

I felt Emmetts hand on my shoulder now as Rosalie breathed in the scent too, her thoughts feirce.

_If they have even put one hand on our babies, il rip their fucking heads off into tiny peices and feed them to the wolves._

I had to admit, as much as her enthusiam seemed a little extream, i was thinking the same thing, espiecally if they had even touched renesmee. I growled loud and clear letting the water quiver at the volume of it. If anyone of the old male vampires put a finger on my baby, they would ceast to exsist. My knuckles were white now as i clenched my my hands into tight fists.

"Edward" Jasper warned again sending a wave of calm over me. I pressed the growl that was dying to get out of me down. Jacob didnt.

"Easy Jacob" I warned him now as his dark eyes met mine, his face was tortured now. We were close. So close he could feel renesmees presence. He could smell her scent and it was hard for him to consume his wolf side, it also didnt help the fact he was surrounded by vampires which his instincts told him to kill.

"Its around here, there used to be a hatch somewhere, it lead to an underground location i believe bella and the siblings were hidden in" Carlisle said capturing everyones attention now as he sniffed the air and looked round, his eyes were moving quickly now over the floor, gently running his hands over the more damaged stones around the area of the fountin, Looking in on his thoughts he seemed genuinly confused, he was looking for some sort of trap door, when all of a sudden i felt the stones benieth me move slightly as if there was a small earth quake benieth my feet and the sound of two pairs of feet thudding towards the upper ground i was stood on, I looked to everyone panicking

"Your stood on it" Carlisle told me, but that wasnt all. I wasnt just stood on it.

There were vampires coming out of it.

I moved back quickly jumping out of the way and grabbing Jacobs arms pulling him into the darkest part of the shadows.

"Keep your mouth shut!" I growled to him quietly as he darted a glare in my direction. Everyone else was quick to follow my actions as each one of us hid in the shadows knowing that if we were well hidden, they wouldnt detect us. Even the werewolf since his scent was masked with mine.

Slowly a large square of marble stone where i had just been standing rose from the ground and out crawled two vampires. Both girls, they were chatting away quickly to each other as we listened into there conversation.

"Theres got to be some way to help them Gemma! come on there our family! We need to get them out, all of them!" The blonde haired girl whined loudly to the girl with straight black hair, Gemma.

"I know christine, but its complicated! if we slip up Aro would kill them! all of them for that matter! Think about the boys and Renny! how could we do that to them! and what about bella? weve got to think about this rationally! Aro has his entire guard on stand by right now, they could be tracking our movements, our thoughts Chrissy!" Gemma wisperd now extreamly worried. What were they talking about? Bella? my bella? did they know her? who were they?

"Gemma, listen" Christine said in horror as she turned and stared into the shadows towards where Jacob was, the thudding of his heart beat louder now that he had clicked onto what their conversation was about.

"Whos there?" Gemma hissed angrily into the shadows taking a step forward. Christine was quick to follow.

I looked towards Carlisle then who stepped out of the shadows

"Im sorry girls, dont be alarmed we come in peace" He told them raising his hands up in the air and sighing as they looked to him

"Your...your..." christine stutterd pointing her finger at him. His face firmilair in her head from the portraits they had seen of him around the place.

"yes, im carlisle cullen, i _used_ to work with the volturi"

"Used to? why are you spying on us then?" Christine hissed. But gemma put her hand on her arm and shook her head, her eyes wide.

"He wasnt Chrissy" It was like she understood very quickly as Carlisle nodded to her. She was very smart, obviously.

"Then what is he doing..."

"His last name is cullen!" She hissed cutting christine off, as all of us watched her eyes grow wide.

"Oh my god you know" She said in a monotone voice, she was in shock. Her entire body frozen.

"Yes i do, ive come for my grandchildren with my family, and weve also come looking for my daughter, bella" It made me proud to know he considered her his daughter and im sure it softend the girls veiw of us.

"When you say my family?"

"Yes, they are with me now" He said as everyone took a step out of the shadows, everyone exept me and Jacob.

I feared their reaction more than anything, if this was Bellas vampire family, they must of knew i left her, they must of knew how badly i hurt her. And i feared what they would tell me had happend to bella over those long painful years.

"I reconise all of you from Rennys dreams and her mind, well, theres one missing of corse" Christine said now her eyes skimming over each one of my siblings and parents faces.

"Of corse i suppose he wouldnt want to come" Gemma wisperd to Christine as i growled and stepped out of the shadows leaving Jacob in them alone. For once it was my job to protect the mutt, and as much as i hated to admit it, i wanted to do it.

"Thats not true!" I growled as each of the girls looked to my face, their eyes wandered over me, as they consumed with shock

"YOU!..." Both the girls stayed silent for a while as they stared at me, noticing all my features.

"Yes. I know" i wisperd already ahead of what they were about to say

"they look...he looks...all of them are...there just..._So much alike!"_ There thoughts consumed with How renesmee looked like me, how Damien could of been my human twin, how matt heald him self up...And how i couldnt hold my self up right now, i felt my knees tremble benieth me at their thoughts of my children.

"Please" I wisperd to them shaking my head "Please dont think about them, it hurts too much to think that they are not with me right now, that all of them are not with me" I told them truthfully, my black eyes pricked with the tears that couldnt fall.

"They _did _meet you...and you..._you love them like in rennys dream_"

"Once i found out who they were...I fell in love with them, i love them so much it hurts to think there..._In_ there...My beautiful little girl and my strong sons...Where are they? and...and...bell...bella" I wisperd out loud, saying her name outloud was enough to make the pain of the last couple of days drown me. Both of them looked to each other before back at me sympathetically

"You really love her dont you? you didnt want to leave her, just like she told us" Christine asked me as i shook my head viloently

"Not a day goes by when i dont wish to have her in my arms. I love her with every fibre of my being, she is my soul mate and i will do whatever it takes to bring her back to me, to make her safe, to make them all safe" I told them honestly.

"If you mean that...then we will help you, we consider them our family. We love them like our own, and its time they got to live a happy life." They nodded to me as both of them reached out to give me a hand, i took it and stood up with them. as they nodded to me.

"Thank you" i wisperd breathlessly to them as they both looked to each other and smiled shyly.

"wait...if your all vampires...how come we can hear a heart beat?" Gemma asked confused as i looked over my shoulder and nodded to Jacob, he coughed and rubbed his neck walking out of the shadows a little uncomfortable around these new vampire. Both of them gasped a little at the sight of him.

"Hes..." Christine wisperd pausing to take in a sharp breath

"From rennys..." Gemma wisperd back in shock

"And he?...and she?..that means he is...OH MY GOD" they both squeled in unison at Jacob who looked confused as did the rest of my family. So renesmee had been dreaming about the mutt. Damn.

"Sorry, erm so who is he?" Christine said nervously looking back to me as i sighed.

"Yes...hes renesmees _friend, _Jacob" I glared to him as his eyes looked saddened and hurt, he nodded to them.

"Is she safe?" He wisperd, his gaze looked broken as both girls shared a look of sympathy towards him before nodding.

"Shes with bella, they all are, but there are somethings you must know first" Gemma told us all, suddenly the loud sctratching noise came from under the ground as both girls gasped.

"Get back in the shadows" they hissed to all of us as i grabbed Jacobs arm and whipped him into the shadows so fast i was sure his arm was now broke. If it did, he didnt seemed phased by it.

Suddenly the small hatch opened up again and out came Alec, his eyes wild as he took in his surroundings before he sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" He hissed to them as they both rolled their eyes at him.

"Getting fresh air! what do you think!" All three of them stood in a deathly silence for a few minutes digesting their thoughts.

"I know that look" Alec sighed sitting down by the side of the water fountain. Both girls looked desperate,

"Alec come on! please weve got to get her out! all of them out! they belong in a family!" Christine whined to him, her yellow eyes flicking quickly between each one of his.

"You know why we cant do that!"

"No we DONT!" They both hissed getting in his face

"You know damn well what Aro will do if she gets out, she is to become his WIFE! she is meant to stay in Volterra to keep the balance of things! we cant tip the skales we could end up killing them all!" What the hell was he on about?...wait a second...wife?

"You mean you could end up getting killled or even better, Jane would end up being killed! the girl isnt your sister anymore Alec! whats going on in that head of yours?" Gemma snarled to him as he stood up hovering over her, Gemma was incredibly small, about 5 3" or 5 4" and looked around the same age as Renesmee did while Christine was extreamly tall, taller than renesmee or rosalie and looked around Alices age.

"Maybe you should ask your self that! I dont know about you, but im not going to get my self killed when everything is going to be in balance! theyl live here! with us! all the family together!"

"Thats not fair! what about their father? and his family? what happends when the triplets are ready to grow up and leave? do you think Aro can provide them that support! No! theyl turn out like Jane did! Think about it Alec, do you want them all to live in fear all their life?"

"IF IT MEANS RENESMEE STAYS WITH ME, YES!" I fought back the growl i had deep down inside of me, his sick twisted mind was now being effected by Aro, i didnt know how, but it seemed years with the Volturi were keeping a hold over him.

"Alec..." Both girls wisperd in shock realising his crush for Renesmee.

"I know okay? I know, but i cant help how i feel, she belongs with me!"

"She has a choice! she does not belong with Anyone!"

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!"

"WHO!"

"HER FUCKING FATHER! that over protective stupid bastard that took her away from me every chance he got and that dog! the one she thinks about, the one she cant stop thinking about! his stench on her makes me sick!. But not now, shes here, where she belongs with her family. WITH ME!"

It surprised me that Jacob was now quicker than i was at the sound of his comments as he was already out of the shadows and grabbing Alec by the neck using his wolf strength to pin him down against the hard marble of the water fountian. I was second to grab the left side of his neck.

Alecs expression, changed from shock ,to terrified, to angry all at once as he thrashed under our grip. Everyone had moved out of the shadows now, Emmett and Rosalie were infront of Gemma noticing how small she looked and pulled her out of the way. Christine was beside her snarling. I ignored the strange thoughts that both Emmett and Rosalie shared in which they seemed to notice something strange about gemma, the feeling that they needed to protect her in a way. Like i did with Renesmee.

"_Let...Go_!" Alec thrashed against our hold as Jacob growled

_"She will never be yours!" _His voice animalistic.

"You want a bet dog?" Alec snapped his teeth at Jacob, while i moved biting down for the second time on Alecs shoulder. He hissed and thrashed wildly against our hold as everyone moved towards him to snap at him.

Suddenly i felt my body become numb, everything inside me froze as i flopped to the floor like the rest of my family did, a small whine escaped jacobs mouth as he panted and lay still on the floor. confused and angry, he wanted to phase yet this was stopping him from doing so.

Alecs fucking gift.

"Your going to Pay for that!" Alec spat, reaching his free hand round into his pocket in which he pulled out a black whistle. Both Christine and Gemma gasped

"Alec NO!" they cried as he blew into the whistle producing a very high very loud (for vampires) whining sound which lasted a painful 5 seconds.

Not even a milisecond after the whining stopped, a group of black cloaked vampires were surrounding all 10 of us, Alec stood next to the largest Cloaked vampire and put his hands behind his back

"Take them to Aro, tell him he has visitors waiting" Alec said in a calm voice. He had crossed the line now. Chosen which side to take. And he knew that.

_**Hey everyone, i just have to say a big thank you to all of you for all those reviews! it made my day! honestly, i was soo happy! so pretty pretty pretty please (coz im greedy) haha, can i have a few more again? and il get the next chapter up as soon as i get at least...5 or 6 again? pretty pretty please :) love K1m! :) xxx**_


	59. spreading fire

Each of us struggled against the vampires who now had hold of us, two cloaked members grabbed at each of us, Jacob was the worst to hold down, he fought violently against the gift his legs jerking in every direction.

"Jacob! CALM! its his gift, its freezing your body, theres nothing we can do right now. For renesmees sake keep calm, she needs you" I told him as careful as i could. As soon as renesmees name was mention he stopped jerking and took a deep breath, nodding once to me, before letting the two large vampires drag him along.

We were took through the main entrance of the gaurd, my eyes moving visiously over each pair of eyes to see if i could find any sign of my children. Or _her._

But all i could see was the sea of red orbs surrounding us. Some looked interested, others bored. And most of them, pissed off to say the least.

No one spoke a word to the ten of us, although many vampires did hiss at Jacob and my self as we walked by. I tried to dig out Matts or damiens thoughts from this mess, but i couldnt, there were too many voices around here for me to even concentrate right now.

We were ''hand escorted'' to the thrown room, as they would call it. As the silence filled the room and all that could be heard was Jacobs thudding heart beat and the soft dark chuckle of the man who had hold of my daughter and sons, and the love of my life.

"Well, well, well!" His voice continued to chuckle slowly, dragging out each of his cackles as he took a short breath in.

"What a delightful surprise! All the cullens here! under my own hand! and just in time for the wedding" He chuckled again. Wedding? Alec moved forward, his hands still behind his back, his face somber.

"Alec, my dear boy! im so very proud of you! Helping the cullens here, all on your own and..." Aro gasped a little, his eyes raising in wonder as they swept over the two girls

"Miss gemma and Christine, i would have never guessed you two would form an alliance with these people" He said gently smiling calmly to each girl, both of them heald their place strong

"These people are their rightful family Aro! you cannot deniy their birth right!"

"Your forgetting mine and miss swans arragement, which would of corse change their birth right. After all, what is a king without his queen?" his eyes met mine in those short seconds, a darkness in them i had never seen before...He was walking on paper thin ice right now. So thin i could feel the Ice melting and i was slipping through it.

"Mr cullen, Oh mr cullen, i have been waiting for this moment for such a long time." He said stalking towards me. His eyes wild and playful.

What i would give to rip them out from his sockets.

"Nothing? no words for me? nothing to say?" He chuckled deeply. My vampire side could sense the danger. Everything inside of me was burning. Ready to attack. But i knew if i did, i knew if we did, they would hurt my children and bella. So all of us stayed frozen, not moving or saying any words. We were his puppets now and he knew how to pull the strings.

"Well then, if you have nothing to say neither do i" he smiled politely yet wickedly before turning round and walking slowly backwards, I couldnt contain the monster in me any more. So i let him out one step at a time.

"WHERES MY FAMILY!" i hissed visiously to him, my voice unreconisable. Aro swiftly turned back round and smiled at me.

"the children are safe" he nodded to me, still pressing me to see how far i could hold.

"Where. Are. They." i breathed each word fueled with fire. He moved closer now, his face level with mine.

"With their mother" He spoke the most simple sentence that any one could say. Yet those three words, left my aching heart burning.

"Oh thats right... such a shame isnt it? that she cant much remember of corse, yet here you are as loyal as the day you _abandonded _her. The day you _left her_ and _her_ children behind. _As if they were nothing" _Again, fire broke through my body setting another dull ache roaring alight. And he knew that.

All i could do was growl, no words found the surface, Just the deep rumble of thunder that sat in my chest, underneith the razor sharp knife that was turning deep in my heart.

"You see Edward your...delightful little children have been causing a reck around my quarters. Young renesmees gift is quite remarkable. She would make a fine member of our little family here"

This time i wasnt the only one who growled. Jacob, who now had three gaurds around him, was thrashing against their hold.

Aros head whipped sharply to him. His eyes confused yet excited.

"And you are?" He said stepping round to stand infront of the werewolf. Jacobs brown eyes shot daggers at him. His chest vibrating like it was going to explode. But he couldnt, Alec wrapped his gift round him tighter than before, stopping the wolf from tearing out of him.

"What does it matter to you" Jacob breathed deeply, his inner wolf howling. Aro watched him intensly, noticing his posture as soon as renesmees name was mentioned, the way Jacobs heart beat scatterd as he thought the worst.

"Oh i see." Aro dragged the words out again, his eyes never once leaving Jacobs. He smiled even bigger than before, his face turned to the side a little, the side of it pointing towards Alec.

"This is why you brought them here" he wisperd.

"Renesmee.." as soon as the word left his lips again each one of my familys members thrashed a little, Jacobs face violent.

"_Leave her alone_" He growled deep, showing no fear of this vampire. Aro chuckled.

"Such a lovely thing isnt she, very pretty, so young and primp. A fine girl for the taking" He spoke watcing Jacobs reaction, again, thunder rolled out of him. I added to the thunder this time, how dare he mention my baby. Let alone say she was _on the market!_

"haha! its all so clear now!" He moved quickly floating over to Alecs side to look at him.

"Your in love with the hybrid. And she does not return those feelings for you... but for him, it is a different situation" Alec growled a little now.

"You betray me Alec, but here you stand by my side knowing i hold the key to her heart. If my arragements with Isabella go ahead. Renesmee stays along with her brothers, but if it does not, you loose her. To a lap dog" Alec closed his eyes fear laced through out his mind

"After all this time, Love conquers all, drives us to insanty just like you have let your jelousy do" Aro said his face shook. Worry echoed a little through his thoughts.

"Take them away" He told the guards sighing a little "And make sure you put the dog in a cage, wouldnt want him to make a mess of the place now would we?" He turned to face Alec

"I want a word with you in private"

"Yes master" Alec nodded his eyes on the floor...

We were pushed and shoved down a few corridoors, vampires hissing at us and staring on our way. Down a flight of stairs and into a dank cold grey place. Cells. This was a new part of the volturi, i was sure because we had never seen it before and we had been here on countless visits.

No one put up a fight as they threw us all into one room. However they did Hold Jacob back when he tried to move next to Esme and my self, realising he was about to be put in a room full of vampires and he needed to be close to the two he felt most comfortable around. I found it slightly ironic i was one of them.

"Get your hands OFF ME!" he growled exploding out of his skin, realising Alec now had no hold on him. He let his paws swipe across one member of the guard ripping their cloak, his muzzle widend as he snapped at one gaurd who had grabbed onto his shoulder pushing down on it to create a snapping noise. I growled loudly and threw my self at them pushing the vampire off his shoulder and onto the floor. Again another tried to jump on Jacob but he had the upper hand now, it wasnt just me and him, their were ten of us.

But they were well prepared. five of them surrounded us as we both jumped out of the way only to make contact with a force which sent us flying backwards into an open cell doorway. Before i even had time to crawl up onto my feet the door was slammed shut and we were alone in the cold grey stoned room. I threw my self at the door, furiously biting and hitting the metal with everything i had, but it was no use. No matter how many dints i made and how many times i managed to create a skratch, the door was never going to budge. I tuned into Jacobs thoughts then

_Shit! Oh my god that hurts! No! nessie, oh god, shes up there with them! i have to get up. I have to move. Ive got to get to her!_

"Jacob calm down"

_DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN LEECH! we have to get back out there! NOW! ive got to find her!_

"We will, but theres no way we can do anything with out you letting your shoulder heal and finding you some shorts or something for you to phase back. You cant go running round in your wolf form! theyl kill you on sight!"

_I CANT JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT EDWARD! I NEED HER! _

"I know, but if you get killed do you think renesmee could go on? Shes my baby Jacob, sure i have my sons and i love them, but renesmee is my only little girl! you will never understand until you have a daughter Jacob, I have to do whats best for her, and right now. I need to make sure your okay because your the only chance i have at getting a connection to her, and i cant let you go out injured, i just cant you could end up getting your self killed!" With that Jacob lowerd his head to the ground, frustrated and saddend

_i miss her..._he wisperd letting a golf ball sized tear trail down his russet fur.

I swallowed and leant down against the side of the wall, burying my head in my hands and resting my elbows on my knees. There had to be a way of getting them out, there just had to be.

_Edward? HEY! EDWARD! _emmetts loud thoughts appeared from no where as i sighed

"Can you hear me?" i said weirly as Jacob looked to me confused, i tapped the side of my temple telling him i was talking to someone else as he huffed and placed his head back down on his paws, lost in thought about renesmee again. There was no point in fighting it. I had gotten used to it now.

_Faintly...these walls are really thick, it hard to hear much_

"What did you want emmett?" I asked bluntly rolling my eyes, i knew if i didnt ask him right away he would go off topic and ramble on about something. I swear he had the attention span as a squirrel sometimes.

_Where are you? Esmes worried, you two safe?_

"Still in one peice, Jacobs shoulders broken but its healing fast, and he doesnt have any clothes left. Since he went wolf"

The chuckle in Emmetts mind was small, but still made me growl.

"Nows not the time Emmett!" I said more loudly.

_I know, I know. Is christine and Gemma with you? _

"No...wait there not with you?"

_No, maybe their in a different cell. unless they got out_

"I hope so, there the only chance we have right now" I murmured my eyes flicking to jacobs whos eyes look confused yet trusting. We had to trust them.

Because it was true, they were the only chance we had left to get to my family.

**Hey guys i just have to say a really really big thank you again! :) got over 200 reviews! :) so pleased with that, it made me so happy! and i do have the next chapter ready soon, but! i need some reviews before i post it up ;) haha, just 5 or 6 again pretty please? i promise it will be worth the wait and i have a question for you all, who do you think Matt should fall in love with? (THATS A SEQUEL ALERT) haha :) love k1m xx**


	60. Difficult situations

Damiens POV

I groaned and rolled over letting my face adjust the dark room i was in, i arched my back streaching it up to the ceiling as i groaned again. Worst. Sleep. Ever.

The bed was too hard, not enough room and smelt wrong. It didnt feel right,

Because it wasnt home.

I looked over to see Matt stil asleep curled up in a ball, his hand holding a baseball. Dad gave him it. Even in his sleep, matt found comfort in this place, becuase he had a reminder of dad...

_"you. left. her. how would you know what she would want?" i growled lowly anger taking over my system. Matt gasped and moved beside me. The end of the line went silent_

_"Damien thats not fair" dad told me after a while._

_"And you think you yelling at us for going to find our sister is? considering we raised her i think we have more right over you do! WHERE WERE YOU DAD HUH? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU? if you hadnt of left mom none of this would of happend" I told him. I could literally hear the strings on my fathers heart snapping._

I was such a bastard to him.

And now i needed him more than ever, I needed Mom too, but she was no where to be seen right now, maybe she was still with Renesmee after all they did leave to talk a few hours ago. My mind wandered off to where they were right now. Maybe with Heidi for a fitting. Urgh, Why did mom have to be the hero? for once could she not put a foot down like me?..._like dad._

I shook my head from side to side clearing the bad memories and getting up off the bed. I needed to get out of this room some how. I just had to. There wasnt much in here, a hundreds books loose on 7 different book cases and a large tv in the corner. The bed dominated most of the room so there wasnt much use in here. These were moms most valuble things, even though she didnt care for TV much and didnt sleep. But she did love to read...

_"Dai! Dai!" renesmee said sitting up and putting her arms up in the air, a small smile on her face as she clutched frantically at the empty space between us. I chuckled at her and moved closer pulling renesmee into my 5 year old body`s lap. Renesmee only looked 2 or 3 at the time. I ruffled her hair up and she kissed my cheek. She was a good kid. _

_Mom came over and scooped the both of us up resting us both on her hips. She was busy playing Aeroplane with Matt so he was now wrapped round her back, his arms round her neck as he smiled. Matt pointed towards the book case and Mom took us all over to it where we picked out a story that she would read to us before bed time..._

Of corse being intelligent as we were, we did not enjoy the normal kid stories gemma picked out for us and much prefered old novels such as To kill a mockingbird, or Wuthering heights (Moms faveroite) Although as ironic as it sounds Renesmee did like little red riding hood, thats partly were the nickname red was created from.

Yeah the irony of it all, tell me about it.

I wandered over the the book case which was next to the blank TV. My hand skimmed along each of the paper backs reading every title that passed by. Renesmees favourite, Matts, Mine, Moms, gemmas, Christines, _Alecs..._

_"Alec, come play with me!"_ _Matt said taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards the train set Gemma had made for him. He chuckled and sat down beside him, playing with a red coloured train while Matt had the blue one. MY blue one..._

Yeah. We ended up fighting and yes, Renesmee did stop us. This was one of the first of many times where she did.

And i wouldnt of had it any other way, becuase this was our childhood.

And i wish i could go back to it. The simple times we had in the most difficult situations. And it didnt matter becuase we had each other.

We still did.

With that i pulled my self away from the book case and looked over to Matt. He was still asleep and curled into a ball. I wouldnt disturb him, after all he deserved to sleep.

We had each other just like we had done for the past 9 years of our lives.

"We have each other" I wisperd into the air. A reminder to my self. That this was not the worst situation and we could get out of it. We could do it easilly just like matt had suggested...

When Mom started to remember, Matt had a plan ready. We knew of reneiya and her gift. The power to convince some one of somthing and make them belive it. But she was never around much, so we didnt know what she looked like. This didnt give us the upper hand.

But my gift would be useful and so could renesmees and Matts, If matt could just sneak out undected by renesmee using her gift on him, He could find out what she looked like through memories of the guard, showing me through his thoughts. This way, Red could also look through reneiyas mind mind to find out how her gift worked and i would know by reading Renesmees thoughts.

This meant we could both copy her gift and start convincing people to make them forget about us, Make them believe we never exsisted, make sure they new nothing of the cullens. We could make Aro forget about us...But we needed to do it all at once.

Of corse this was where Renesmee and Matt came in again. Renesmee could transmit reneiyas gift through my mind over more than one person, in theory of corse, which meant we could spread it over the entire gaurd at once while i used the gift on them.

But they would need to be all together. In the same room. Just like they would be on the Day of the weddding.

Once that was done, and everyone was convinced Matt would have to freeze everyones body with the help from renesmee, both in ice and in them selves so that it would buy us some time to get away from Volterra. The perfect Escape.

If only it would be as simple as that.

Of corse, it wasnt going to go smoothly, with members on the gaurd constantly watching us and checking on us there was never enough time to pratice or discuss the matter. Worst part was we couldnt tell mom. How could we? she was to marry Aro, and if she didnt go along with it just before they said I do...Then we were toast.

Speaking of food, my stomach grumbled and my throat burned. Another problem with this mission. They didnt feed us here, they cared very little for our needs. They offerd to let us feed with them, but we refused since it was humans and we would never go against our grandfathers way of hunting.

Animals only. Like the good cullens we were.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing from outside the door way, enough to make matt jump but not wake. He was a heavy sleeper after all. Suddenly the door to my room was ripped open and in flew Gemma.

"DAMIEN! OH THANK GOD!" she breathed her voice scratchy and high, like she had been crying.

"What? whats wrong?" I asked her as she stumbled over and gripped the top of my arms, looking up at me.

"There here! your family! all of them! we dont have much time, Your father! there in the cells, Ive got to go, Christine is keeping them busy! ive got to go help her! you need to go to them, tell them everything! you need to!" She took deep breaths her eyes burning into mine, My dad was here. A hint of worry and relief mixed within me, i needed to go see him. Right now.

"STAY HERE WITH MATT!" i growled to her grabbing moms spare red cloak and pulling it over my back and head,

"Damien wait!" Gemma called as i spun round to face her.

"Your gonna need these, trust me" She told me handing me a pair of my old cut off jeans that i would wear in the summer all those years ago. I looked to her confused as she nodded and pushed me out the door. I stuffed them in my inside pouch of the cloak and ran.

I ran smoothly, to not cause suspision, but very quickly. I vividly rememberd the way down to the cells after being dragged down here by Felix. Gemmas scent was still fresh on the stair way too, so it made things alot easier.

I could hear their growls a mile off, Christines louder than any others as she hissed to them all.

I stood in the shadows now of the half open, half closed doors, for a fraction of a second her eyes met mine as i held my index finger up to my lips and nodded so that she understood my motive. Again she growled louder and took off running down the long widing corridoor and into the darkness. The gaurds, clearly not realising i was here, persued after her, leaving the empty hall way, a perfect free line for me.

I moved slowly keeping to the shadows, they were in here some where. One of these cells. But it was so difficult to hear against the insane mumbling and cries of other deranged vampires. Poor bastards.

Even the scents were hard to pick out because of the musty tange of the room and the stale wall smell. I held my breath and dug deep into my mind, trying to find the one voice i had been the most desperate to hear.

But i couldnt find anything, the cries of the vampires were too loud over my own gift. There were too many of them to not drown it out.

So instead i thought around it. The only other person Dad was with would be the dog. And he would be easier to pick out over the sea of minds these vampires had.

I began searching listening intensly in. I had to admit, there was a strong smell of the mutt here. I moved closer to where the smell became stronger, and listened...

_"your names jacob isnt it?" she asked smiling at me as i nodded_

_"it is renesmee" i grinned back to her as she giggled_

_"i thought you might have known that" she shrugged lightly her eyes never leaving mine..._

Him. As much as i didnt enjoy listening to his thoughts of past memories. I was relieved i had found him, without giving it another thought, i moved quickly to the door, closest to me in which i had heard his thoughts and unhinged the lock.

So thats why i needed to cut offs. He sat his head on his paws looking up at the door way his eyes feirce yet relieved as they caught hold of my own eyes.

"I have never been happier to here your thoughts!" I told him and he stood up now and barked once.

_Never been happier to see your face_ He chuckled in his mind, knowing he was one step closer to renesmee. Knowing she was with me, and safe.

"Damien?". Dad. My eyes flew to where the voice had come from. His face still the same as he took a quick breath

"DAD!" i said quickly throwing my self across the room to him and hugging him feircely, i buried my head into his shoulder, letting an unnerving sound echo out of me. I had missed him so much.

"Oh thank god!" he wisperd to me holding me tight to him, one of his hands clutched the back of my neck holding me in place as he squeezed his eyes shut. Breathing out in relief

"Im so sorry Dad, i didnt mean anything i said i swear, i just didnt know what to do, i didnt want to...Im sorry, im so sorry"

"Son, you have to be the most reckless boy ive ever met! But your still my son and i love you no matter what you do, It was stupid of me to even yell at you, im the one who should be sorry" he told he as he breathed in another sigh of relief

"Thank god your safe!" he said again after a few minutes until Jacobs whine echoed round the room.

"Oh yeah, these are for you, you cant see my sister when your in furry mode" i told him throwing him the shorts as he looked to me and nudged his head to the left

_Turn round _he sighed as i scoffed

"I know" both me and dad quickly moved to face the wall.

"Wheres Mathew? is he safe? Renesmee? please, please dear god tell me shes okay!" Dad panicked as i waved my hand

"Matts asleep, My aunt Gemmas with him. And renesmee, shes with mom...I think"

"YOU THINK!" he bellowed

"Yeah i was asleep! she left with mom a few hours back before i woke up" i told him as he sighed

"Shes with bella" he said to him self, a reminder she was safe. He must of spoke that sentence three or four times before he sucked a breath in.

"You know the rest of the family are here too, they all came along to help" Dad told me

"Where they at?" i asked and he shrugged

"Hang on, i got hold of emmetts thoughts before, he wasnt that far away...Maybe..." he trailed off his eyes looking to the wall we were facing, with out thinking about it, i shot my hand up to the wall sending a large bolt of fire its way and blowing a huge hole in the side of it.

There was a loud groan and i cracking noise before Dad sighed

"You couldnt of used the door?" Jacob asked coming over to stand between my self and my father, the shorts he was wearing seemed to be an okay fit although they were a little snug around some areas, the thought made me chuckle and gag all at once. i shook my head

"Emmett?" I called out, hearing the coughing and wheezing of my uncle

"D?" he asked as i moved quickly now, Dad right beside me as we crawled into next doors cell.

"Damien!" Alice was the closest as she wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek, Rosalie was next grabbing me into a hug and followed by Esme, all three of them hoverd round me, asking me if i was okay and cooing to me like i was a baby.

"Wow! no wounder the other two didnt let you set him on fire" Jasper said coming over to pat my back. Emmett had obviously been close to the explosion where i had gone through the wall, because he was now sat back, flat against the other wall with a large brick in his lap and a bit of smoke coming off his hair and face

"Wow...Lets do that again!" He grinned to me as i chuckled and went over to pull him up.

"Good to see you again uncle"

"You too kiddo, heard youve been causing havoc round here"

"Thats my style." He laughed once and slapped my back resting his hand on there

"Thats my boy" he said

"Damein, what the hells been going on?" Dad said moving beside me now as i sighed.

"Alot...trust me...Alot" And with that i told them all what had happened. How it had happened and why. I told them about Mom again, watching painfully as Dads expression weakend a little at this. He nodded to me his eyes closed as i rushed past mine and Damiens "greeting" with Aro. Again Dad growled.

"Damien? Damien! Where are you hunnie?" Uh oh, i knew that voice any where, and apparently so did dad.

Shit.

How the hell was i suppose to explain all this to mom? Dads eyes snapped to me, bigger than i had ever seen before.

Shit.

**Hey everyone! Thank you thank you thank you! for all your ideas and thoughts, if you have anymore PLEASE keep telling me them :) you know the drill now, if i get 5 or 6 reviews, il post the next chapter up asap :) Let me know what you think, pretty pretty please :) if i get long reviews il make the next chapter very very good haha :) thanks again love K1m xx**


	61. Better than before

Bellas POV

I left my daughter to her thoughts alone on the balconey, knowing she enjoyed the view and needed time to her self.

I cant belive she has a crush! My baby _in love!_ and i wasnt there to find out first. I wish i could of met him, found out who he was, got to know the boy, found out if he was good enough for my little girl. Of corse, no one was good enough for her in my eyes.

She was beautiful, of corse, one of the most beautiful girls ive seen in my entire life. Vampires included. And she had such a beautiful soul to match, her personality was blossuming and bright. Smart and classy, I was so sure that no man in this world or the next would ever be good enough for her.

_I wounder if edward felt the same way..._

My thoughts snapped into my mind just like a rubber band would snap against skin. It hurt. But not so much now, i wanted to remember everything about the man i was irrovecably in love with. I wanted to remember him so much, i needed too, Renesmee loved him, she had met him and he accepted her from what i knew, he had accepted all of them from what renesmees dreams shown.

Everytime i went to ask Damien about it, he smiled and then looked away, like he was missing something..._Like he was missing him..._

I knew Alice. Of corse i woundered how i could ever forget Alice, my sweet loving sister. It hurt so bad that i never got to say good bye to her, it killed me. I breathed in a deep breath and sighed wrapping my arms around my chest.

I missed them. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie Esme, Carlisle...Edward.I missed them all soo much it felt like i was falling, and they were left floating some where i couldnt reach. I took deep breaths calming my self before, i turned to walk back into my room. Gemma was sat on the bed watching Matt sleep. He was curled in a ball, taking deep breaths in his sleep.

"Gemma?" i asked calmly as she turned to me and smiled once, although her eyes looked panicked.

"Wheres Damien?" i asked her as she swallowed.

"Gem? Gem, where is he?" i panicked. Where was my baby boy?

"Bella, theres something i should tell you..." She told me taking hold of the tops of my arms. I gripped hers in return.

"TELL ME!" I scrieched quickly. I hated not knowing where they were, i hadnt known for four years and that hurt.

Suddenly Matt shifted in his sleep waking up as he sat bolt up.

"Dad" he breathed out, his eyes not in focus. Must of been dreaming.

"Oh! Matt, im sorry, im so sorry! Go back to sleep hunnie" i wisperd to him, in panick

"Mom? its okay, whats wrong?" he said quickly moving to my side and hugging me.

"Sweetheart, its nothing, i just...Wheres your brother?" i asked him, hoping he would know.

"I..." he chocked back, his eyes went blank for a second as he zoned out. Having a vision.

"Damien..." he mumbled his eyes still not focused.

"Baby where is he?" knowing what his vision would be about.

"Come on!" He said taking hold of my hand.

We raced quickly down the now empty and dark corridoors of Volterra, must of been feeding time. I swallowed my disgust and concentrated on my son, his expression feirce and determined. We ended up heading in the direction of the cells,

Oh god what had Damien done now?

To my surprise the door was already open, a thin layer of smoke swept across the ceiling and there were quiet wispers and mumbles of what sounded like sane voices for once.

They firmiliar, painfully firmiliar.

"...As you can imagine, i blew up a little, Matt was just as upset as i was. I didnt know what to do for once, he wants all of us and i cant...i wont let him"

Damiens voice suddenly sprang to life as i gasped a little moving forward.

Then a growl that tore my heart in peices echoed through out the air.

"Damien? Damien! Where are you hunnie?" My voice rose into histeria again.

"Mom...you might wanna calm down" Matt told me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Urgh why did i have to be so small!

"No let me go to him Matt!" i said as i pulled my son forward with me. Matts eyes looked panicked.

"DAMIEN!" he called out loud and gruff. In less than 2 seconds he was in front of me, my breathing calmed down as i stared into his big green eyes.

"Oh thank god" i said wrapping my arms around him. He wasnt hurt, nothing broke, still the same. Phew.

Matt moved quickly to remove his arm from around me and walked swiftly past Damien and into the open cell Damien appeared from. There was a slight murmur of relief and the sound of hugging.

"Oh Matt! i was soo worried!" a high surprano voice called, One i reconised...Hang on wasnt that...

My body froze. Oh no...

"Damien...who were you with?" i said looking into his eyes again, he hesitantly swallowed and looked to me pain

"Mom, listen..."

"Damien, you better tell me or so help me i swear to god..."

"MOM!" he whined to me as i huffed

"What?" i asked more gently.

"I need you to listen to me, for a few minutes okay? and your not gonna like it" he said as i pulled my eye brows together confused.

"I dont understand" i told him shaking my head from side to side. His face looked tortured

"Baby, whats wrong?" i asked him again as he took hold of my hands

"I dont want to hurt you momma, i really dont" he told me, his eyes filled with tears. I was scared now, this was serious

"You wont, as long as you tell me whats wrong hunnie, please" i said cupping his cheek before moving my hand to cup his chin. he took a deep breath letting a tear slide out of his eyes.

"Listen..."

And with that he began telling me everything.

The fight in the S.V.A. The letters i wrote them.

The move to forks. The new school.

Meeting _them. _Talking with _them. _Fighting with _them_. Learning they were their family. Becoming a family. Having fun.

The werewolves. The fight with the werewolves. Jacob, my best friend. Renesmee. The two of them becoming friends. Meeting the girl in the pack. Leah.

Victoria. Alec. Alecs crush on Renesmee. Renesmee being Kidnapped. Edward going crazy. The boys taking off to find her. Matts visions of Edward and Jacob coming here.

Getting into the Volturi. The conversation with Aro. Being put in the cells. Being took out of the cells. Gemma running into the room in panick. Gemma telling him what had happend...

_They were here._

"Mom? Mom!" Damien said, his eyes now red and swollen, i couldnt move. I couldnt feel anything in my body. My eyes stayed fixed on his.

For once in my life i felt cold.

"Momma, please do somthing!" Damien wisperd frantically. Slowly i inhaled a deep loud shaky breath. Matt was now beside him looking like he was standing on glass, his eyes matched Damiens for once, Both of them in so much pain. They had been through so much and i cant belive i didnt know. _How could i have forgotten?_

"Their here" my voice barely making vibrations as both my boys nodded. I had to stay strong. For them. I had to. My legs began to wobble until i felt my knees give way.

"Mom!" they both panicked as my hand shot out to the side of me to grab what i think was Damiens shirt.

Only both my boys were infront of me now, not touching me. I felt soft satin hands slide along my arms holding me up.

They were so _warm._

My eyes made contact with the floor feeling too heavy to lift up, as slowly they swept across to feet that did not belong to me, scruffy white trainers that looked like they were designer stood firm as my eyes continued their journey up this body. Dark grey wash jeans fell comfortably on this man. Clearly a man since his pelvic "_area_" looked quite Delicious.

_And not in a food way._

My breathing became even heavier as they travelled up his chest. I could vaguely see the small hairs on his strong marble white arms which now were around me. I was pressed up quite close to his chest able to feel the amazing six pack that was undernieth the thin fabric of cotton which created his shirt. My eyes scanned over his arms watching every muscle contract and expand slightly as he breathed in and out.

_His breathing Matched mine..._

I looked up his thick neck, my hands moving on their own accord over his stomach. Feeling every ripple and muscle there. He was swallowing a lump in his throat as i watched his adams apple bob a little before, i looked to his jaw bone, strong and sharp.

_Just like Damiens and Matts..._

My hands ran up his neck feeling the strength of it before my eyes traveled over his plump flushed lips, model like cheek bones and nose.

_Renesmees lips and cheek bones...Damiens nose..._

Taking one last final breath, i pressed my body fully against his, basking in the warmth of it and the softness. His adams apple bobbed again as his lips twitched lightly.

Then i finally got the guts to look up...

And there he was. Those eyes that brought everything swimming back to me at once. The gold in them bright and brim just like renesmees eyes. The love in them soo deep i thought i would drown in them. It was like there was a big jigzaw in front of me with missing peices and he filled them in for me. Refreshed my memory, made me remember. My eyes flicked back up to the auborn hair, that sat lazily on his head like the wind had been through it.

_The way i remember..._

My thoughts were just a soft wisper, just like the wind now. I stared at him and he stared back, his hands now on my face, he was soo warm. Not the same Marble touch i remembered.

But better. Both of us equals now. No holding back.

"Bella" he looked as mesmerised as i must of done right now. Tears skimmed the edge of his eyes as he stared at me. Like i was the most important being in this world. And in return, I knew without a shadow of a doubt, i knew i could never let him go again either.

"Edward" My voice so quiet i could barely hear my self. The word felt so comfortable slipping out of me now. Like it was ment to.

My hands cupped his cheeks, running my thumb over his lips. He kissed it gently still staring at my eyes.

"I..." His voice broke through the silence. I pressed my thumb against his lips silencing him looking deeper into his eyes.

"_Its you_" i breathed out in a hushed wisper. He nodded slowly and swallowed. Again i was infactuated with his bobbing adams apple.

"Ditto" he wisperd. I had never seen Edward so...scared before, lost for words, so mesmerised, so much like the teenage age he was_. Like he was frightend id disapeer..._

"Bella...I need to...i cant even...i"

"I understand" i told him pulling away from him, he was going to tell me he couldnt do this. Completely understandable, he had probably found someone better suited for him. After all it had been 9 years.

But he heald me to him even tighter than before, his eyes desperate.

"No you dont. I need to tell you, everything. Please" he wisperd onto my face, his breath _so warm_ unlike before, so calming.

"Okay" i nodded hypnotised by his magnificant gaze.

"I...Im sorry...Im sorry Bella...for everything i have done to you, eveything i have put you through, everything i have put the children through. Our children through. This is all my fault. If only i had stayed with you, none of this would of happpend. I..._I hate_ myself for what i have done. I have the most beautiful children in the entire universe and i spent all of their childhoods not knowing they exsisted. I wanted to let you live a human life style. A one in which you could have had all those things and so much more." i stopped him there.

"I didnt want anything else but you" I shook my head from side to side so frightend of where he was going with this. I knew if he was human right now. He would of been crying. Because so would i.

"You deserved someone soo much better than me Bella, some one who wouldnt make all the mistakes i have, but im too selfish to ever let you go again. I cant do it. I wont." his words were strong and true, his eyes never once blinking or leaving mine.

"I dont want you too. Edward, i have missed you with everything i have, but its been the most thrilling experiance of my life all at the same time, becuase with out you, if you didnt leave me, i wouldnt have become a mother to our perfect triplets. I wouldnt have even remembered you if it wasnt for them. Their the reason i need you in my life. Because its them that make me care for you more than i ever have before. And the fact that im too selfish to ever let you go too."

"I can never let you go Bella, you know that now right? you need to know this because everything inside of me is about to explode"

"I never want you too. After everything youve done, i cant stay angry at you. I want to. So much i want to be so _angry_ with you. But i cant, because i dont want to be angry anymore Edward, i just want to be happy. And you make me happy. I just need to be able to trust you again. And it...its complicated.I feel as if you cant just swoop in and do this, but ive waited long enough to _want_ this to happen. After everything ive been through, what you did to me was the smallest thing in the world. You were trying to protect me. Okay, that didnt really work out well. _But you gave me so much more_. Because of my babies. Because of this new life. I know its not perfect right now, but it could be...if thats what you want"

"Bella, ive known from the second i seen you thats what i want. Now until forever, you and me, and our children. Your my mate, i cant deniy that. I never want to"

"But you did" i mutterd tearing my eyes away from him. He made a sharp high sound in the back of his throat almost as if he had been stabbed. I looked up to him, those eyes soo pained it hurt me too.

"I was so stupid back then, i thought you wouldnt want the choice of... i thought it was the right thing to do...how wrong i was...ive missed you everyday more and more as the minutes went by. Not a second has passed when i didnt miss your scent or your face, i missed your entire presence because without it there was no me, there was no world for me to walk upon. You are my world. You are my air. My water. My shelter. My sun. You make me feel like im human again, you give me all those needs to which you are the answer to. And without them i feel dead. I am soo in love with you, you are so beautiful and strong. The most beautiful mother i have ever seen in my life, and the fact you gave birth to my children makes you more beautiful. I ts mesmerising to be standing so close to you, yet its torture to know how much ive hurt you. How much i hurt all of us. And if you will let me... Il spend the rest of forever making it up to you. I promise to never leave your side. I promise with my heart and soul that i will never let you go again."

In that moment, any one in here was forgotten, _Everything _was forgotten some where in the back of my mind, very very far away lost in thoughts i was still worried about my sons stood here watching this. But i had waited 9 years for this moment. Apperently so did Edward by the look of things. And they knew that.

Nothing more needed to be said as we finished the conversation with our eyes, And in my eyes i told him how much i loved him, how deep that love ran and how i could never let him go again.

They say when a vampire finds their mate, the world stops and it is one of the most strongest forces in the world.

They were wrong.

It begins again. And _it is_ the most strongest force in that world.

Time, place, i didnt care, it didnt matter, My heart felt like it was going to start beating again and i was so sure i could see the same thing happening with him.

I could feel his guilt of corse, his apology so sinsere in his eyes that i knew he would only tell me the truth, that he was so sorry and that made me trust him all over again. Made me fall for him all over again, and deeper and harder than before. The way his face told me everything at once, it was enough for me to know, he was mine now until forever more, and i knew i was his. I wanted to be his.

We both looked on as memories flashed into my mind. The day we met, up until the day he left. The pain he left and created for himself.

_"Im not right for you bella, you deserve so much more...So much i cant give you...i want you to have everything, i want you to have the entire human world...I want you to be loved by someone you can love. Someone whos healthy for you. Of corse il always love you, i can never truly stop loving you...but you can stop loving me...its for the best Bella, you need to be human, its whats right for you...Im too dangerous. I cant give you the same things others can. Im sorry Bella, i really am. I love you and will always try to protect you, which is why im doing this...i...i have to go" He wisperd into the air, kissing my lips one last time before he looked me in the eyes, pain buried deep in them as he turned on his heels and ran..._

That was the day our world ended. Today was when it started up again

And i couldnt blame him for that now, because if he didnt leave me then i would of never gained my children, nor my vampire life style. Sure it wasnt perfect, it was a complete lie half the time, but it was worth it for this moment, everything happens for a reason. And all of those reasons led me here. I wanted to be angry with him, but i couldnt. It felt wrong for me to do so and ruin my perfet moment with him. A moment i had fanitised about since i became a vampire. Well, excluding the fact i had forgotten him all those years ago, but still 6 out of 9 years is alot of time to fanticise.

No matter how much of a painful start i had. Or we had. The pain we both sufferd was worth it. And now i wasnt as breakable, i didnt need to live a human life. I didnt want that. I wanted this life with him, forever.

"Forever" He breathed out to me, like he could hear my thoughts. My sheild wasnt lifted, but there was a connection with him that ran deeper than a vampire gift. It tied my heart to his in so many ways i knew they would never come undone.

He was my mate.

And i wouldnt have it any other way.

Acting on instinct, i streached up quickly just as he leant down and caught my lips with his.

Not Fireworks, but full on explosions of colour and emotion flew through me at such a speed it caused so much pleasure to consume me. I had never felt this way before. Thousands of memories flooded back to me in those seconds comfirming Damiens story. And completing mine.

His lips were not the way i rememberd, they were better. Softer, Warmer. They were home.

"I love you" he breathed against my lips as i made a squeaking happy sound, that also made me sound like i was crying with joy.

"I love you" i told him into his mouth, holding my body closer to his and his lips grew more fiery, more passionate.

I could feel everything he was doing now, the way his hands held me tighter than when i was human. Much better than when i was human.

They were like silk against my skin, running up my back and over my neck, up to cup my cheeks and create a mess in my hair.

I could feel his fingers on my scalp massaging it gently. This was nothing like when i was human. It was So much Better. So much more intensified. At the time, it was completely understandable why he heald back, But i was so glad he didnt now.

I could feel his warm, wet venom coated tongue flick out and run against my lip. Something he never allowed when i was human, and i happily obliged.

_I never knew venom could taste so good..._

His tongue moved with mine as i started sucking gently in his mouth and moving my tongue against his. I whimpered as he moaned at the glorious friction our mouths were making.

Why the hell was i human in the first place! This was soo much better! Soo good!

He tasted like the sweetest human blood. A low groan echoed out of him again as i felt another Area on his body stand to attention, pressing up against my pelvic area. The passion between us too intense to ignore, the entire room could of been on fire and i wouldnt of noticed.

I was too consumed by him. I was only aware of someone clearing his throat in the back ground but it wasnt enough for us to stop.

Edwards hand traveled down, the other one still wrapped in my hair, to my thigh where he gave it a slight squeeze and lifting it up to his hip which of corse earned a sigh of approval from me.

"OKAY daddio we get it! shes yours! just put mom down before i send her to a nunnery!" Damiens voice brought me back to reality.

I pulled away from Edwards touch reluctantly, still holding tightly to him by taking hold of his hands. Nothing was going to ruin the moment. He stroked the side of my face. He kissed my cheek, my nose, each one of my eye lids.

"My bella...I...i cant belive how..._stupid_ ive been!" he wisperd, his eyes looked tortured but he still showed love in them.

"My edward" i breathed, cutting him off his long apology again, as i kissed his addictive lips once, twice, three times before taking a breath away from him.

Almost immeaditly i wrapped my arms around his chest holding him there in place, so frightend incase hed disapeer. But he did the same, holding onto me for dear life as we turned to face my boys.

_Our boys._

Both of them stood with there arms crossed smirking slightly. I swear i could see the joy echo in them as a slither of tears draped across their bottom lashes.

"You remember" Damien said, practically glowing now.

I smiled to him and nodded, still griping tightly on Edward. He was part of my son, as Matt looked over to Edward grinning.

"Come here babies!" I wisperd to them as they both chuckled and wrapped their arms around the both of us.

Edward leaned over cupping matts face as he placed a kiss on the top of his head. He did the same to damien before leaning down to kiss my lips.

Both boys groaned.

"Argh come on not while were this close!" they both said at the same time

"I missed you two doing that" I told them both, kissing my boys cheeks.

_All three of my boys cheeks._

I rested my head on Damiens chest who was the closest to me, looking up to edward to see he had rested his head on Matts who was grinning hugely.

"Awwww!" I heard a high squeal coming from behind Matt as both my sons Moved, to reveal the small spikey haired pixie, i had missed so much,

My sister Alice.

"BELLA!" she squealed so high that Damien and Matt both coverd their ears. I ran forward just as she moved too, meeting her half way as i sobbed into her shoulder

"OH alice!" i told her through my stinging eyes. She was sobbing too. My loving caring sweet little sister.

"IM so so sorry Bella, i love you so much! i swear to god i missed you like hell!" She told me, each of her words stutterd like she was a child in trouble.

"I know alice, i missed you too. Oh my god i cant belive its been 9 YEARS!"

And just like that, slowly one by one, the cullens all fell out of the Cell and came to greet me again.

Esme wrapped me up in her arms tightly.

"Oh my little bella! oh my goodness, oh sweetheart ive missed you so!" she told me.

"I missed you too" i told her hugging her closer, she smelt so sweet. Soo much better than when i was human.

"I love you sweetheart, youve always been my daughter" she wisperd to me as i sobbed again

Carlisle did the same thing Esme did, wrapping his arms around me and holding him to my chest.

"My daughter" he breathed out a sigh of relief. I smiled to him as i took in a shaky breath.

"Carlisle" i remembered, I remembered!

After a very cautiuous greeting from Jasper and rosalie who both appologised for their behavior towards me in my human years and a huge big bear hug from Emmett. I looked behind him, to see a very firmilair face of a ver handsome tanned 18 year old boy.

I moved slowly towards him as he put his hands in the jean short pockets he was wearing. He smiled weakly

"Long time no see huh bells?" he chuckled lightly, his eyes still weiry as he moved forward. I moved with him watching his every step.

"Jacob?" i wisperd looking to his firmiliar loving brown eyes.

"Hey" he said as i moved forward quickly grabbing him and pulling him into a hug

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screiched my voice so high i swear glass would of cracked at the volume.

"Easy bella" he wheezed out as i loosened my grip from him coughing a little.

"Oh sorry! its just been soo long jake! i...im so sorry!" i wisperd to him watching as tears danced along his eyes just like they did with Matt or damiens right now

"Its okay, i mean...i understand why you did it"

"Hows the pack? how are you?"I asked him in a blur, vivid flashes of Jacob in wolf form forced their way to the front of my mind.

"There okay...and im alright...Missed you bells, alots happend huh? your a mom and all, congrats" he told me hugging me tighter. His skin was like touching an open flame and i knew his animal smell was from his wolf side so it didnt bother me as much as i knew it should.

Suddenly both Edward and Damien growled. I turned round to lock my gaze with those golden eyes i loved so deeply.

And instantly i was moving away from Jacob and back into Edwards grasp, where once again, he caught my lips with his.

The fire, the passion, the heat, everything in his kiss made me want to forget about everyone here and remember that night all those faithful years ago. The all too firmiliar way his arms circled round me and heald me close.

"OKAY GUYS!" Damien said loudly, and very hesitantly i broke free from edwards lips and turned to look at my sons tortured face.

Suddenly there were loud numbers of screams that filled the air above where we were stood.

The volturi feeding time.

Everyone of us looked discusted that they had let this go on for so long. I closed my eyes in pain and disgust as i looked away. Everyone else did the same.

"Those poor people" Carlisle said

"I know" Matt and Damien wisperd together there faces scrunched up in pain.

Suddenly Matt Gasped. And he breathed out one word that made everyone panick.

"Renesmee"

It didnt go unnoticed by me that a certain heartbeat sped up at the mention of her name...

**Hey Guys, THANK YOU AGAIN! all your lovely reviews make me soooo happy! :,) please please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I did take a big risk with this chapter, but ive changed it and picked at it so many times, i thought it was best left alone haha, please please please leave me some reviews (same amount as normal and the next chapter will be put up as per usual :D) Thanks again, the next chapter will be quite dark aswell, so just a little heads up there, let me know what you think, Love K1m xxxx**


	62. Feed me, Force me

Renesmees POV

"Oh my head" i wisperd sitting up and blinking through the darkness. I groaned, my head felt like there had been alot of pressure on it. I closed my eyes again trying to make the feeling disapeer. It was still dark out, the same radiant purple glow surrounding the cities below. So i hadnt been moved then. How long was i out for?

"Welcome back miss cullen, you had quite a nasty turn" Oh great. What did _he_ want?

"Can i help you Aro?" i hissed pressing my palm against my forehead, to try and relieve some pressure from my brain. Must of used my gift really hard this time.

My chest Ached, my throat burning dully like when i was thirsty, and i was pretty sure my eyes would be a deathly black.

"I was just woundering if i could get you somthing to drink my dear"

I looked to him confused

why would he want to do that?

"Come with me my sweet" he said holding out his hand. It was only then i felt the fire fully break through my throat and my mouth become dry. I was pretty sure i would follow anyone for a drink right now.

Hesitantly i stood up and followed him, not touching him or even standing close to him. He walked quickly yet at a human pace down the all too firmiliar long stone corridoor till we reached the throne room.

My throat was killing me like hell, it began to effect other parts of my body too, slowing me down, making me feel alert as if ready to spring on the first being with blood running through them.

Everyone in the entire gaurd was in the room, their eyes all looked alert and ready, a wiked smile set on each one of their faces. Alecs eyes met mine, quickly. They were lost in the darkness. Eveyones eyes a solid black.

I wanted to move to him, but i was so afraid of what he would try next. So with that i followed Aro, over to where his throne was placed

"Take a seat dear child, i think you will enjoy this" He chuckled as i twisted uncomfortably in his chair. It was too cold. Not natural.

Suddenly my ears were filled with loud chatter, coming from just behind the large wooden doors.

The chatter was so loud because it had a drum beat too it, a very bad drum beat, in which thousands of different thudding noises were played all together.

Was this a band or something? If it was, they were terrible.

Then their scents hit me, punching me and nipping at my throat only to create more of a burn.

Oh god. Shit.

When Aro said he would bring me a drink, he meant it.

This wasnt a band.

These were humans.

And it was Dinner time for the vampires.

I inhaled a quick breath, fear spred through me. I didnt want to do this! I didnt want to see this! i didnt want to even think about this. I panicked, my head whipping round looking for some sort of escape.

"Aro! please no" i said shaking my head. Everyone around the guard just laughed.

"You do not have to feed with us dear one, but your mother did mention you and your brothers had never hunted before, so you shall watch and learn my child"

Oh god, had mom done this? no her eyes were still that yellowish colour...so obviously she must have known this was wrong, memory or no memory .

Suddenly the huge wooden doors opened up and in poured at least 50 humans.

Some of them families. Young children looking no older than 3 or 4 clutching their parents hands looking round the room excitedly. My eyes caught onto one family.

The parents holding hands. So much in love with each other. Two young boys playing in front of them happy with cars in their hands, the mother fussing lightly over them. And a little girl tucked into her fathers free arm leaning her head against his shoulder. The father leant down and kissed the top of his childs head as she giggled and twisted her self closer into his arm.

Tears flooded down my face. The burn in my throat seized for the minute as i felt a new burn in my heart.

"Please Aro" i wisperd, but i should of known, he had no sympathy for me, he cared very little for humans. They were just food to him.

"Welcome! welcome! one and all to Volterra!" I closed my eyes, human scents poluted every single cell of air around me. Almost instantly the burn grew again, my muscles were coiled ready to attack, but i just couldnt. I felt sick. I was pretty sure i was going to be sick anytime soon. So sure of it.

I heald my arm up to my mouth and pushed my forearm against my lips. Locking all my muscles down, preparing for the worst.

And the worst part was i couldnt tear my eyes off the young family.

They were soo happy, they were everything that love represented.

And they were about to die.

From out the corner of my eye, i could see some humans staring my way, watching me intently. My sight darkend then just as the doors locked behind the large group

"So do we have any questions?" Aro said at the end of his speech which he had spoken in both Italian and English, none of the humans raised their arms.

"No? Very well, shall we begin?" And with that it started.

I dont think ive ever felt fear so potent in my life. I breathed in a quick breath as Every single member of the guard swam forward surrounding the large group of humans. Just like Lions to their prey.

Then it happend. A few members of the gaurd had already locked their jaws round the humans necks sucking happily as everyone around them froze for a fraction of a second. I watched closely unwillingly as a single drop of blood fell to the floor. And heard one drum beat die out.

Then the screaming started.

I clutched the edge of the Throne pushing my body backwards into the marble so that i would not give into my vampire urges. I had to deniy what i was, i knew this wasnt right. My stomach churned at the very idea of it, making me twitch and wanting to throw up there and then. But my body felt so dry. I needed water right now, no I needed blood right now...But i would refuse. Becuase i knew this way was wrong.

Pain and fear was a bad combination.

I looked over to the father of the family again, and in a fraction of a second his eyes met mine, fear buried so deep within them. But it wasnt for himself. He held his wife close to his side and the little girl even closer to his chest in a vice grip. The two boys grabbed at their mothers legs holding on for dear life as they asked her what was going on.

Then the tears fell down his face as his little girl whimperd. And he just heald her tighter to his side, humming to her to calm her, never wanting to let go.

I wanted _my_ daddy.

A sob broke out of me in those moments. I couldnt contain it anymore it hurt so much emotionally and painfully as i sucked in a sharp breath. They were going to die, and i couldnt bare the thought of it.

My eyes closed tightly as i listened to their cries and screams, even there feeble attempts to run and hearing that end in a failure. It made me whimper more. I didnt dare look at the family again, i didnt know if i could.

Tears fell down my face, some screams grew louder as others drained out. Their were a few dark sickening chuckles coming from some members of the gaurd. It made me boil. Words like anger, fire, water, pain, fear, sadness, sick, and twisted, all flicked through my head at once, carving them selves into the side of my brain.

Even that hurt.

And then suddenly my own blood seemed so appealing to me. It was closer to me, so close i could feel my vampire side coming out and it wanted to devour my human side.

I was lost in my own body.

Without even thinking about it, my teeth bit into my arm slicing through it. It was difficult becuase my skin was so hard and it hurt like hell but oh god, did it feel good to have blood running down my throat.

I didnt want to kill a human. So i would kill my self. I felt my body weaken yet grow stronger in a way, almost like my human side was fading. I wished somehow they would all feed off me instead of the innocent humans. One plain life to spare 50 lives. I knew that was never going to happen, becuase Aro wanted me alive to play his sick games. And if this was what it was like every week, then i didnt want to be apart of it. Suciside felt so good right now.

Suddenly i felt cold breath on my neck as i shiverd and froze.

"Im going to get you out of here"

I had never been happier to hear alecs deranged voice before.

Still keeping my mouth clamped on my arm feeding off my self, i let Alecs hands move over me pulling my body left and right until i was out of the room.

He pulled me through a small door away from the desctruction and up a spiraling staircase. Once we reached the top and had gotten into a room with the door closed, i feel onto my hands and knees and threw up all over the grey stone flooring.

My mouth tasted vile, it burned and dryed, yet i could feel vomit still slurring about in my mouth.

Again i threw up.

"Ren?" Alec asked worried as he knelt down beside me placing one hand on my back as i coughed up some more. I looked down to where i had been sick.

Only it wasnt the normal type of vomit a human would spew up. It was my blood.

I guess my body didnt like me drinking my own blood to save human lives. And that made me hate myself.

I looked up to Alecs face, his red eyes worried as he stared at me in wounder. Yet he smelled so wounderful, i couldnt help leaning forward and inhaling the sweet scent coming off his face. His eyes watched me as my face grew closer basking in the sweet scent of his skin. I sighed happily even though the burn in my throat was killing me.

Then i looked down to realise he had a little drop blood coming off his lips.

My body froze. My eyes glued striaght back to Alecs,

He had gotten the wrong impression because all of a sudden he was leaning forward and smiling triumphantly.

"I knew it" he said before suddenly i felt his lips on mine.

I squeaked a little and gasped at the feeling. My first Kiss.

And it wasnt how i planned it.

But it wasnt my first kiss becuase i wasnt kissing him back, so that meant it didnt count right?

His lips were very forward, demanding mine to move with them but i remianed frozen, Alecs hands went around my waist as he knelt over me pushing me down underneith him

No. No. No... he wouldnt do that would he?

"Alec stop!" I wisperd to him breathless, but this only seemed to make him more determined as his lips left mine and traveled down to my neck. I could feel the vomit rising again in my stomach.

He was too cold. Too rough. His hands were going to leave bruises i was so sure of it.

"Alec get off me!" I pushed against him but it was no use, i remained trapped underneith him

"Oh renesmee you like to play hard to get dont you" He said his cold tongue running down my neck to my collar bone.

"Mine" he breathed out before all his wieght was pressed against me now. And something very hard and cold pressed down below.

I gasped and squirmed. This was just wierd.

"ALEC NO!" i bellowed out my voice strained as his hands ran down to my thighs to stop me thrashing. He started to tear at the fabric on them feeling my skin under my clothes

"Stop!" i begged, my voice wispy now as i cried. Tears blurred my vision as Alecs head moved quickly, his hands gripping at my skin to tightly.

"Your mine" he breathed into my ear as his hands ran up between my legs. I screamed.

"NO!" i said kicking my legs violently using my gift to push him off me now. Once stood up, i turned quickly on my heels and flung my self round aiming to get to the door.

Then my body was numb as i slumped back down to the floor. I wanted to push this gift away, but i was no sheild. Of corse, i had done it before, but i had never been so weak, so small, i could feel my head swirling around like i had been given drugs

"You are mine renesmee, and i will do with you what i please." he said coming over to lift me up and pin me against the marble wall. How could he changed so quickly? one second he was saving me from the terror that was back with_ them _in _there_. To creating his own terror, only making it so much worse since he not only wanted blood, but my body too. I couldnt find my voice. I felt like i was floating in space some where as my head lolled from side to side, The only thing i could feel were my tears making their way down my face.

His hands went around my thighs again, as he placed them round his waist holding me there. The fabric on them now very flimsy as most of it was cut from where Alec hands had been. Blue and red marks dominated most of my upper thighs.

"Your so soft and warm renesmee, this feels amazing" he growled under his breath. I whined a little.

"Alec stop" was what i wanted to say, but it came out so slurred and so quiet that i wasnt sure how it sounded.

His hips were closer than before now and they were hurting me as he pressed himself agianst me

I let out a whimper. I wanted him to stop. I needed him to stop. But i couldnt feel my own body to push him off. My mind felt like water. Swishing left and right.

"Stop" i breathed out again, but it was no use.

Alec moved even closer than before, so close i was sure if i had no clothes on, certian areas would meet certain areas. Not something i wanted.

I whimperd again. Alec growled this time

"I like it rough" he told me as he grabbed the top of my shirt one hand on each shoulder and pulled it both either way so that it ripped down the middle and was revealing my bra.

Alec looked down in wonderment as his eyes grew dark.

"STOP!" i cried out a little more, louder this time

"Shhhh...your so _soft..._so full of blood..." he hushed me, his gift wrapped even tighter around me now as i shook with sobs.

He placed a hand on my neck violently running his nails down my collar bone so hard that they left 4 huge gashes and blood started to slip out of them and down onto my chest. It felt like i had 4 knives running down my body right now as i chocked back a gasp. That was going to leave scars. I just knew it

"Lovely" he breathed out, his mouth created a small "O" his eyes mischeivous, and now they were black

"Alec NO!" thrashed again, the pain of my cuts and the whole situation was too much. But i knew if i blacked out right now, he would do what he liked with me.

"Be quiet Renesmee, youve played your game for too long, its time for me to have some fun with you" He chuckled deeply, leaning his head down so that he could kiss my collar bone, slowly lapping up the blood there.

I cried out again.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" i screamed as loud as i could dying for him to just get off of me. Needing him to get off me.

But i couldnt even feel my own hands anymore. My body slumped against the wall just lazily being heald up under Alecs grip.

I could feel my self wanting to go to the darkness again, a place in which i could dream of happier times, back in forks, back with my family, _back with Jacob..._

"Jacob" i wisperd into the air. knowing Alec was too busy to even notice i was speaking now as he explored my body. I was ready to be sick again.

Tear sprang to my mind now as i thought of him. He would never look at me the same again.

I was ruined.

Alec had forced me to kiss him, his hands ran over my body before anyone elses, they had touched places, no one else had ever touched before, making me scream out begging him to stop. He had scarred me. Physically and emotionally. And i was pretty sure those scars werent going to heal anytime soon.

And now i understood why the wolves and the vampires here hated me so much.

Because I _was_ worthless.

I _was _an abomination

I _was_ most horrible person in the world.

The _mos_t Awful _thing_ in the world

I would never be loved by any one but Alec.

And Alec was abusing me already.

I screamed out again, i had been crying and screaming so much that it made my head throb and my burning throat even more painful.

"ALEC! YOU ARE NEEDED ELSE-WHERE!" Aros voice filled the air, but i couldnt bare to even look over to see where he was.

After a few minutes, my body was dropped the the ground and Alecs body was kneeling beside me.

"Im needed by Master, but renesmee we shall finish this later" he wisperd leaning down to take in another breath of blood before kissing my lips deeply.

This wasnt my Alec anymore, he was dead to me now.

He may not have forced me to have sex with him now, but i knew later he would do. He was just _preparing_ me..._grooming_ me...

I rolled my body up in a tight ball, hugging my knees to my chest. Listening to him opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. Obiviously locking it since i could hear the jingle of keys against the all too firmliliar Metal.

Once again i was the weak one, little renesmee, no good for anything.

Alecs play toy.

I sobbed into my knees now as i felt my body come back to me. Alecs gift had been lifted.

I wish it would have never been though.

Everything hurt, my legs, my arms, my chest, my neck, everytime i moved slightly i could hear my bone creaking.

Alec had been too rough. Extreamly rough. And i wasnt strong enough to push him off.

My mothers red cloak lay on the floor next to where i was pinned.

Alec decided he liked that off.

My top was ripped right down the front and stopped just under my breasts. My bra ripped across too.

The fabric on my legs was cut in several places where alecs hands had been, large scraggy square cut outs of fabric lay around me and the material inbetween my legs was ripped. They hung in shreds from my waist which was now bruised to, a small tickle of blood crawled down the inside of my leg. _Too rough. _

My hair was wet and tangled in with my blood. I pulled it round to one side away from the 4 large cuts. I cringed as i felt it running over them.

Blue and black bruises were along my chest from where alecs mouth and hands had been, blood smudged in with them.

And then i threw up again my tears falling to the ground as i leant over and clutched at my stomach.

I hated it here.

I wanted to go home.

Was that too much to ask?

Aparently so, again i had no idea where i was, and i didnt want too. It was probably another Cell, just on a higher ground. All i wanted was to feel warmth around me. But i was cold. _Everywhere. _I shiverd as i cried silent tears wishing that the heat would envolope me, just like Jacobs hugs.

I threw my head down into my knees, There was no way i would let mom go through with this...I couldnt...It hurt to even imagine Mom being put through this. I didnt dare make a sound as i thought about my brothers and my mother stuck here all their lives. I couldnt bare it.

Then my thoughts moved to my father, he was on his way here. I had to know where he was, because right now i needed him, i needed him to come and save mom, to take them all away. I needed him to take my brothers home.

I needed him to hum to me and hold me, and tell me everything would be alright.

I closed my eyes, resting my throbbing head against the cold marble wall.

All i wanted was to be warm again. I leaned over taking hold of my mothers red cloak, inhaling her firmiliar scent. I draped it across my knees and heald it up over the scars. It would cover them for now. So cold...

Because this pain i was feeling. The loss i was feeling, brought me strength. I was angry, hurt, betrayed, and left alone until Alec decided to have his way with me.

And there was no way in hell i was going to let that happen.

So i sat there bleeding and hurting as i tried to gather as much strength as i could.

I was going to get out of here. And i was going to take my family with me.

Again i closed my eyes busy thinking of my father before my mind did the painful clicking sound it had made before and started moving quickly through the air. This time, it wasnt as painful though.

I thought i had gotten stronger, but i was wrong...They were just closer now. I invaded the space around my father, looking over where he was stood.

The cold damp grey walls firmiliar again, the marble flooring firmiliar, and the woman he was holding onto tightly. So firmiliar.

They were here, in Volterra, In the Volturi. He was with Mom. And i had missed seeing them get back together. This time dad hadnt noticed what i was doing, he seemed to be distracted right now which was understandable. Then all to quickly my mind rushed back to me, as i gasped. The entire weight of the situation being brought down on me, making me feel exsausted. Drained.

But i didnt dare close my eyes, because i knew if i did. I would sleep. And i was not only frightend of what those dreams would bring to me, but what Alec would do to me while i dreamt.

My only hope, was that i knew my family were here. And i knew there had to be some way of stopping everything that was going to happen.

I knew because i was a cullen. And we dont give up easily...

**Hey guys, you know the drill :) il write if you review :L, it was a little dark, but i had to show both of renesmees sides. Hope you like it :) Love K1m xx**


	63. Rushing into hell

Bellas POV

"Matt? Matt son show me it again" Edward said, his face looked crazed and worried as he stared at Matt.

"Is it Renesmee? where is she? whats going on Edward!" Jacob said violently, the same crazed look in his eyes,

Again, I noticed the quicken of his heartbeat when her name was mentioned...

"Oh my god!" i breathed out in realisation. I had missed so much more than i already known. Renesmee didnt just have a crush on _some boy..._

"Bella?" Esme asked moving closer as i looked to Jacob, who met my eyes for a few seconds

"_YOUR JAKE_!" i breathed out, my voice high.

"Bella, weve been over this you already know me..." he said his voice trailing off and the crazed look turned into one of worry for me.

"No... your...your... youve met renesmee" i wisperd as i listened to his heart again. He breathed in a quick gasp and nodded quickly

"Bella? where is she?" he asked me moving forward towards me. His eyes met mine, they were desperate. More desperate then i had ever seen before.

Isnt it strange that the two people you deem to be too good for anyone else, could end up in love with each other?

Renesmee, of corse, was too good for anyone. Her looks and charm was enough for any man to take a hint and know she was above their rankings.

And Jacob was the same. His sweet nature and all round glow of happiness deemed him too good for anyone either.

Both of them, perfect for each other. My best friend and my daughter. Wierd yes, So wierd i knew my mind would probably implode eventually and freak out, but perfect.

Infact i couldnt imagine anyone better suited for her. He was very handsome, smart, kind, caring, funny and i knew he would take care of her, love her, provide for her, and the way he looked when some one said her name. Like there was nothing more important to him in this entire world. This entire universe. It was the same way renesmee looked when she spoke his name.

"Shes..." my voice trailed off as suddenly a dark chuckle filled the room. Followed by several others.

"Oh shes perfectly fine, Alec is taking good care of her" Aros sickly sweet voice filled my ears as i gasped. Edward was infront of me in those short seconds, matt and Damien both shoulder to shoulder with him although Edwards hands were out in front of them protectively. Teeth bared.

Jacob was beside me now, growling. Esme stood next to him and carlisles arms wrapped around her to hold her back. Emmett and Jasper were both infront of Alice and Rosalie who were on my left. Everyone stood to attention.

Aro simply chuckled at us all.

"Arent you forgetting one minor detail my bella?" Aro said his head tilting to the side. The red orbs only focused on me.

Gemma and christine ,who were being heald by the gaurd, were brought forwards out of the shadows, there never falling tears laced through their eyes.

"Im sorry bella, there was nothing we could do" Christine wisperd.

Then everyone around me was being moved away, being pulled back by guards as all of them through their arms around the cullens and Jacob, they even had their hands on damien and matt.

"GET OFF OF MY SONS!" Edwards voice beat me to it, everyone snapping and growling around me.

Aro raised his hand as his eyes flicked over to Damien, Matt, and Edward.

Aro chuckled deeply and saunterd slowly over to them. Edward was thrashing now as Aro placed his hands on either one of my boys shoulders.

"No please" i said taking a step forward. But as soon as i did, their heads were forced upwards, exposing their necks.

"Now that i have your attention Bella, youl be happy to know i have another surprise for you" He said moving closer to me now, his hands left my boys shoulders as he placed them behind his back and wanderd over to me.

He circled round me like he normally would, his hand ran over my collar bone like normal. Only now Edward and my boys thrashed as they watched this.

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"_ Edward growled trying to stand up but Felix heald him back, his arms tight against him.

"Such a fiesty one isnt he? So devoted and caring" Aro snickerd in my ear.

"Always a catch for you isnt he miss swan?" I closed my eyes as his cool breath was sliding up and down my neck, sick twisted son of a...

"Now i have decided, since we have no time to loose...and with Heidi done with your fittings and all...why should we wait any longer?"

Oh god no.

Edwards eyes found mine, confused and hurt.

"Oh yes mr cullen, your working it out, you see. When your delightful little children left Bella, we made a deal" He said moving back over between my sons, both of them growling as Aro ran a hand over their heads, running his hands down my boys exposed throats inhaling.

"You smell like your mother did all those years ago" he wisperd to them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Both my self and Edward screamed. Then Aro was in front of me again.

"I will promise not to hurt them and to keep them safe...if you marry me tonight. Then i will have the correct Parental laws over them. And no one will harm them miss swan. After all, It took me so much effort in stopping Alec from collecting little renesmees virtue. Love sick fool."

Edward and Jacob both thrashed again, this time it was harder than before as Jacob managed to get one arm free, clawing at the air, before the gaurd had pinned him back down again.

_"IF HES PUT ONE HAND ON HER!" _Jacob yelled hissing and snapping at the air.

"Do we have a deal miss swan?" Aro said ignoring Jacob. I let my head hang down.

I had no choice.

"Yes" i wisperd as he smiled to me,

"Very well then, i shall see you at the alter?" He chuckled moving away.

"Take them all to the east wing, im sure theyl be comfortable there"

Oh god no not the East wing! I had been there many times before, it was just row and blocks of cells, only they werent the same as the ones down here. They were worse.

"Please no" I whimperd moving forward to try to get to Edward. He reached out to me as i did him, only i found my self being pulled back

"EDWARD!" I screamed my voice breaking as i sobbed

"Bella, its going to be alright, im going to get you out of here i promise you, I love you bella swan i promise you" He told me, while struggling against felix. His eyes never once leaving mine as they dragged him off. My boys looked to me then, i wanted to move to my babies so much, but i was being heald back by Aro.

"No let them go, they didnt do anything! please their just babies! please let me go!" I screamed thrashing around again

"Enough Bella! they will be fine, your lucky im letting them stay with their family" Rage was building in side of me as my body shoke from it, I spun round to get right up in his face.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed just as he smirked wikedly.

"All that will change miss Swan, I promise you"

"Wheres my daughter?" i whined quickly, he sighed and shrugged lightly.

"She will more than likely be with Alec, He cant seem to keep his hands off her. I can see why though. She does have such a pretty face." He said cupping my chin, i pulled away from him viloently pushing him backwards. Thats when Aro got violent.

I was slammed into the back wall, Aros hands on my throat.

"I would advise you to behave your self miss swan. You will do as you are told, or your children and the cullens will be demolished. Do you understand?" he told me in a quiet voice. I took long deep shaky breaths as i stared at him, I hated this

"Yes" i wisperd

"Very well then" He told me before he had took hold of my hand, sliding the other around my waist and walking forward with me quickly, up the stairs and through to the main corridoor.

Heidi was waiting, the white dress draped over her arm. I felt a sob building in the back of my throat.

"I shall see you soon, _my Bella_" He wisperd in my ear before pressing his lips to my cheek, slowly. They were too cold, unnatural.

I looked to heidi and she looked back, her eyes filled with pain. I walked slowly past her into the room and waited for her to close the door, meaning we would be alone.

And once it was shut, i crippled over in pain.

"What am i going to do?" i cried out quietly, my breathly shaky and heavy.

"Bella? Bella, shhh, itl be okay" Heidi moved over to me, quickly wrapping her arms around my shoulders rubbing my back.

"How can you say that? If i dont marry him, hel kill them. Hel kill Edward! ive just got him back! ive just got them all back! If i marry him, he get control over my children too, and Edward...i dread to think what hel do to him" i sobbed violently into Heidis shoulder.

"Im so sorry bella" She wisperd after a few minutes. "I wish their was something i could do for you" She took hold of my hand in those short seconds, her eyes narrowed gently before the looked down to the floor.

A few hours later and i pulled my self together. The white dress was thrown over me, pulled in all the right directions as i stood in front of the mirror just staring at my self, not smiling. I looked into my own eyes and thought. If i was human then i could of cried. My makeup was done very formally, red lips and soft beige eye shadow creeping darker as it grew closer to my eye lashes. They were coated in two layers of thin mascara, lengthening them a little. What did it matter?

I didnt want to look nice for Aro.

I didnt want to do this.

Now or later.

I sucked in a shaky breath closing my eyes. Instead i imagined a snowy day in the meadow. Our meadow. My children stood round a small white arch which was draped in white lillies and roses. The only colour other than to pure luscious white, was a dark bottle green in which the vines of the flowers were twisted round and spiraled round the bone structure of the Arch.

My boys were dressed in jet black suits, their ties a dark green to match the vines and a small little hankerchief in their top pockets. They were smiling, their hands behind there back as they looked to me proud.

Renesmee. There were no words to decribe how perfect she looked. That beautiful long green floaty dress. It was plain with a tiny amount of little diamonds scatterd on it in the odd place, enhancing her beautiful face. she wore had a white lilly on the side of it, and her hair was piled softly on the top of her head. Little diamonds sat comfortably in it. Her smile as dazzling as ever. Light tears highlighted the golden colour of her eyes. Happy tears. Out in front of her she heald so white roses. Smiling as i grew closer.

Then him. He stood under the arch, waiting for me. His dark suit matched Damiens and Matts exactly. His tie and little handkerchief matched too. Only he had a white rose pinned on his jacket.

He smiled at me, looking like he was in love. Looking the way he should. Perfect. Dazzling. Handsome. So so so Handsome. His hand reached out to me as i stepped closer, only inches away from him when i felt his now warm hand in mine, He leant down and kissed my cheek

_"I love you mrs cullen" he wisperd..._

"Bella? Bella! Its time" Heidi pulled me out of my dream wedding, my heart began to ache. What i would give to change reality into fantasy, just for a short while.

But it wouldnt matter at the end of the day id always be in this, dead end situation. Never escaping it.

Either i married Aro and lost Edward. Or fought back and Lost everything.

Love or family?

How could i choose between them knowing they were both the same thing?

Heidi's eyes met mine slowly as i bit back a sob. She was wearing a dark red dress with a gold sash around her waist. A bunch of red roses in her hand as she heald them out to me. Her face concerned. Heidi was a little older than me, maybe a year or so, she was changed at the age 19 or 20 i think but had been a vampire for so much longer. At least 150 years id say. Which meant she cared a little more than others did. She reminded me of Esme a little. But no where near as compasionate or kind. She did what she thought was right. But did nothing if it meant she would leave Felix.

"Cheer up Bella, everything will be okay hunnie" she wisperd to me holding my hand again.

But everything wouldnt be okay, it was as far from okay as it could get right now.

"Come on" she said pulling me slowly out of the room and through corridoors till we reached the main door way to the throne room.

It was Awful, everything felt wrong. The colours were wrong. The people here were wrong. It looked tacky, forced, unnatural.

Because it was.

I didnt dare tear my eyes away from my feet as i walked up the soft new red velvet rug that had been laid out espeically for the wedding. It was only once i reached the end of it i was forced to look up as the all to firmiliar cold hand, cupped my cheek roughly, forcing me to look up at him.

"You look beautiful, Isabella" Aros voice haunted me as i stared into his red orbs. He was dressed in traditional red robes, black and white frills here annd there and the long leather black boots he always wore. He long hair pulled back into a thin clip away from his face.

There was no hope.

He was a sick twisted man. And now i was about to become his wife. I looked around me quickly noticing everyone was wearing their red cloaks their hoods up like they were asembled for missions, everyone staring at me. Each pair of eyes red and gormless. No hope.

"Dearly Beloved..." Marcus stood infront of us, a large red book in his hand.

The _bible?_

_really?_

Thats when i tuned out for a while, just listening to Marcus's voice. My eyes stayed on the ground, i could feel Aro watching me every now and again.

"So if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

At the end of that sentence, A loud fearsome set of growls ripped through the air, coming from the doors where i had entered. Aros head whipped round quickly just like everyone elses in the room including mine.

"Well, dont just stand there do something!" Aro growled to marcus and cias who was stood to his left now. Then the doors opened and there it stood.

Hope. It took its time getting to me.

Hey guys, thank you again for all your lovely reviews! i was so pleased with the responce :) tell me what you think of this chapter and like always il reveiw after 5 or 6 reviews :) Love K1m xx


	64. Let it begin

Damiens POV

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!" dad yelled to the gaurds who were dragging me and Matt away from him.

Big mistake taking a vampire away from their mate. And then his sons too.

Dad was dragged away from mom, and this only pissed him off more. Not to mention what it did to me and Matt.

No way in hell mom was marrying him. Not now, not ever!

As much as we all struggled against their grips, it was no use.

We were dragged up an unfirmiliar set of stairs now, up where no noise came from. Just the slow eerie silence and whistle from the wind.

It was cold. So very very cold. Me and Matt both shiverd grabbing the top of our arms. The gaurds just pushed us more. Dad growled to them, nearly jumping at them until two members had their arms on him.

Again we were pushed into a small room, another cell. Only in here it was freezing, i was pretty sure Jacob could feel it too as he looked to me and shivered as well. I nodded to him once and in return he nodded back.

The door was slammed closed after a few seconds leaving all of us in here. Freezing.

"Here" Edward said taking hold of Emmetts jacket and giving Matt his own. He handed emmetts to me so that i was wrapped in it tightly. Again i continued to shiverd

"Jacob hunnie, are you alright?" Esme asked him leaning over to see Jacob shivering. Weird

Carlisle handing him his jacket too and Esme pulled it round him so that he was also wrapped up tight.

What the hell had happend on their journey? shouldnt vampires hate werewolves?

I thought about Leah then. Just her face in my mind.

The face i loved to torture. Loved to torment. Loved to annoy...Just basically loved to do anything to her...

I had seen her in her human form a few times, sometimes when she wasnt in wolf form she would go sit by the river wearing the same khaki green shorts that showed off her long tanned legs and the tight white vest top which pulled against her curvy body. Her hair was fairly long and sleek striaght like black glossy ink. Everytime she moved her hair moved with her, danicng around her face bouncing in the light.

Her skin was such a pretty colour, like a caramel-peachy colour, her cheeks a little darker though like Renesmees only Leahs blush was a little darker in shade due to her flawless natural tan. Her lips were so full. So plump that they just looked so soft all the time.

She did have a cute button nose on her too. But it was strong like her jaw bone to show she had character.

Then her eyes. velvet black, with just a nice amount of brown in them to warm them up. To show she wasnt one to be messed with. Strong, classy, feisty, good sense of humour, a fighter and extreamly beautiful. I loved the way her eye leashes would bat against her cheeks when she blinked and how cute she looked when she was angry.

I could imagine how warm she would feel, how soft her skin would feel. How amazing she would look and sound if she was just a few inches closer...

Shit.

Dad looked over to me then his head tilted and his face sad.

"Just accept it" he wisperd as i growled. I shook my head.

"No, because its not true. It cant be" i snarled to him. He just rolled his eyes at me and looked over to Jacob, he stared right at me as if he knew what i was thinking about.

"What do you want mutt?" I growled to him, he just stared. Like he was working something out.

I dove into his thoughts.

_Yeah, like id ever get used to that annoying pain in the ass... she thought huffing and closing her eyes..._

_She was now alone by the river, looking out to the trees like she was expecting him to walk out like he had done every day for the past week...but he didnt. Leah sighed and looked to the river a sweep of tears filling her eyes as she heald them back_

_What is wrong with me! She whined barking. And i felt sorry for her. First, the whole imprint situation with sam in which she was crushed. Then the wedding where she agreed to be emilys bridesmaid which was a few months away. Now a vampire who had tormented her for days was missing...and she missed him. _

_Confused and alone, leah got up filling her head with anger and phased back human leaving me and my thoughts alone._

I swallowed as his eyes met mine again. He gave me another nod before i looked away.

Oh god i missed her too.

"Is she...is she alright?" i wisperd, my voice was too quiet and my heart seem to beat faster with aniticipation.

He nodded to me a little, understanding now.

"Im sorry" he wisperd as i broke my gaze from him.

What if i would never get to see her again?

Immeaditly my thoughts went back to mom.

"We got to do something!" I said as Matt looked to me

"We need renesmee" he told me as i sighed.

"Can you see where she is?" I asked Matt as his face went blank for a minute.

"Its hazy...not the same as before. They wouldnt...you dont think they would...you know" Matt trailed off, his thoughts worried about Renesmee. His vision had frightened me. It had frightend everyone i think. And some of us didnt even know what it was about.

Renesmee sat alone in a room, her clothes ripped and tears stained her cheeks while she was bleeding and bruised where the fabric had been torn, she was panting for air as she cried more now. In the background of this vision i could make out Alecs face and she was screaming at him, yelling words such as: Stop, please, and No.

The worst part was not knowing what it was based on, although we were all sure what it would be about. Dad had gone a shade lighter again, like he did when he first seen mom again. He was so worried, so frightened of her reaction. And now he feared for Renesmee as much as i did. Probably more knowing what he was like.

Jacob had been demanding to know what the vision was about in his thoughts, he was just as worried, just as frightened. Just as love sick as dad was.

Anger rocked through me again, how could Renesmee be in love with a mutt? I didnt understand how he could imprint on her either.

Imprinting was a tricky subject for me, i hated the idea of it but knew if he didnt imprint on my baby sister then we would all be dead.

Jacob did infact save our lives, even if it wasnt intentional, besides he would give renesmee anything she wanted...

A thought that relieved me and also made me want to vomit all at once.

I dont know how long we all stood there trying to devise some sort of plan between us, but eventually i stepped in.

"We cant just sit around here talking, we gotta do something!" I snarled

"Damien calm down, we cant just go barging in there and hope for the best" Dad said quickly to me. Again i growled

"So we just sit there and expect Mom to marry this guy! NO! i just got her back, you just got her back, fuck I cant do it Dad, i WONT!"

"I CANT RISK YOU TWO AGAIN" He yelled, his pain so vivid in his eyes.

"I cant Damien, son, I have never been so worried in all my life. You two boys are one of the most precious things to me, if there was no chance of you two being hurt, no chance of renesmee getting hurt, or your mother id be out there right now tooth and claw, snapping like the monster i am. But i have to do whats right. And that means keeping my boys safe" He wisperd. If werent here right now dad would of gone crazy, we made him sane and the only thing tearing him in two right now was not knowing where his daughter was, if she was okay and that mom was about to marry some other guy. When she was in love with dad.

"There has to be something" I wisperd

"There is" Matt piped up. He began explaining the plan he devised the moment we saw more getting her memory back. He told us it twice throughly, making sure everyone understood. All there thoughts positive, Jacob practically throwing him self at the door to get it under way.

"Will it work?" Carlisle asked looking to me and Matt, both of us twitched our lips a little looking down.

"We dont know, but theres nothing else we can do right?" I said. I met my fathers eyes in those short seconds. He was conflicted. Panicked and crazed with worry.

Again.

"We have to try" i wisperd to him as he nodded his eyes squeezing shut. He wanted renesmee wrapped up in his arms again. Just to make sure she was okay, to make sure she was safe.

And i was pretty sure Red would want the same thing. _Although..._

My eyes wandered over to Jacob then who was breathing heavily, tears laced in his eyes like he was ready to scream. He wanted the same thing Dad did, only he wanted renesmee in his arms. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Never let her leave his sight again.

This had been the longest they had been seperated and it was killing him slowly. I was pretty sure this would also effect Red because of the pain she got when she was missing him. That annoying cramp in her stomach that tightend all her muscles and made her whine. It was the same with Jacob only now it was stronger.

This also effected our plan because it made red weaker.

And if it made red weaker when she was out there alone...

I dread to think what could of happend.

Dads eyes locked with mine again and immeaditly i began throwing my self at the door.

"Jacob, go fucking mental" I told him and he nodded once before a loose growl ripped out of him and with all his strength he shoved against the door just like my self. Emmett and Matt were throwing them selves at the walls and Carlisle was smashing his fists against the little windows that scattered around the upper high tremours of the walls. This was getting us no where.

"Matt" i told him reaching out to grab his arm. Of corse he under stood.

Both of us lifted our hands to the wall left from the doorway, Both fire and Ice shooting out of our palms and into the wall next door creating such a sickening cracking sound, then the wall crumbled around us and we knew we had our escape.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked as i looked to him

"Renesmee" i nodded with Matt before all of us shot off in one direction.

Only there was something wrong. The hallways were empty. It was an eerie silence. Then bells chimed loudly through the inside of the building.

Shit.

The wedding had begun.

All of us shared a looked before taking off in the direction of the throne room, yelling on the way.

"Weve got to stop it!" Dad bellowed, pushing himself faster now as he ran beside Jacob.

I had no idea that werewolves could run this fast in his human form though, maybe it was to do with something that Renesmee was connected to him and that made him stronger human too.

"We cant just barge in there! theres at least 25 of them and 10 of us? wel be slaughtered" Jasper said weighing up the chances

"You got a better idea?" Dad yelled to him still running, i dont think he even stopped for breath

"We find red first, then we go, these ceremonies will last longer than a few minutes Edward, with Renesmees gift it will make things alot quicker and safer" He explained as we all flew down a set of stairs.

"She could be in there" Rosalie said taking a deep breath.

"I dont think she is, i would feel it" Jacob said, his body angled left to where the pull was coming from. All of us jerked to a stop

"We dont have time to play games!" Dad hissed

"And we dont know if this is going to work, all we can do is hope and pray to whatever god doesnt hate us. All im saying is that renesmees gift will give us the advantage, all of our gifts will, its just that so will theres and they have the upper hand. They have bella in their as bait. Ive been a fighter before Edward i know they will be epecting us to charge in there unprepared. We have got to find her. Renesmee is our only hope of an upper hand right now. An even fight" Jasper said calmer this time,

Dad ground his teeth together. He knew he was right, but he couldnt deniy that feeling inside of him.

"We need another plan, and a quick one too were running out of time" Matt said moving next to Jasper.

Both of them spoke quickly, so fast that if i was human i would have missed it.

"We should send a few people to go looking for Renesmee, she cant be that far away. Rest of us should go and stop the wedding hold them off until we find red and get her there. Someone will have to explain to her along the way the entire plan. Ness is smart shel understand it but shel need strength." Matt said and i nodded

_She needs Jake the most..._ He told me through his mind.

"Jacob?" i asked him and he nodded quickly, he would know where she was by the pull and once they had seen each other then she would be stronger. Better. More willing to fight.

"Boys go with him" Dad said to us as we both looked back to him and shook our heads. He looked fierce

"GO WITH HIM!" he bellowed, fear traced through out his mind now.

"You need us Dad, you know that" i told him, a pained looked slapped across his face

"They could kill you" he looked to both of us as we nodded

"They could, but were cullens, when do we give up with out a fight?" I snickerd as he breathed in very sharply and quickly.

He moved then, wrapping his arms around us tightly holding us there.

"I love you two okay? what ever happends now, remember that i do" He said as we hugged him back tightly.

"Esme, go with Jacob, he might need you if he struggles on his own" Carlisle wisperd to Esme as she nodded.

He was relieved she wasnt going to fight for the first couple of minutes.

"Lets go" Emmett wisperd coming over to pat our backs. Jasper did the same before dad turned to face Jacob.

"Bring her back to me son, keep my little girl safe" he said his eyes tortued.

"I will do sir, i promise you" Jacob wisperd before he and Esme flitted off down the left handside corridoors, Jacob explaining to her about the pull.

Dad turned to me and Matt, his face pained as he moved swiftly to grab us both in another hug.

"You stay close to me okay? both of you" he told us threw his gritted teeth as we both nodded.

With a shaky breath he locked eyes with each of us before nodding again.

"Lets go" I wisperd as all of us took off again running like lighteneing through the hall ways.

It took longer than i would expect to reach the throne room. Perhaps because Dad was stalling, or maybe it was just the fear of what was to come.

I could hear everything now, the formal voice of one of the leaders adressing the crowd. Urgh.

Dad growled loud then as we reached the doorway. Me and matt piped up again getting ready to throw our anger forward. Infact everyone in our family was growling now as each of us pounded forward sending the wood flying in all directions.

Everyones eyes shot to us as we all spred out

"Sorry were late" Dad spat before it began. Everyone charged forward at once members of the gaurd moving swiftly as we dodged a few of them

"Matt!" i yelled giving him a nudge as he lifted his hand up into the air covering a group of vampire in ice with another flick of his hands the now coverd ice vampires were sliced through into big huge ice cubes. I followed his gift quickly melting down the ie cubes and setting fire to the few members of the gaurd.

The were dead. Me and matt smirked to each other

"Fuck Plan A" I told him as he nodded to me as began digging further into the fight.

5 down 45 to go.

"Argh!" I groaned as one member of the gaurd made contact with my shoulder sending me flying backwards a little. Dad sprinted in front of me from no where his teeth clamping down on the vampire who had collided with me. Their head was now soaring through the air.

And just as it was thrown up into the air like a baseball. I shot flames up after it buring the head and the body below.

"Good shot" Dad mummbled to me before he took off left leaving me to set fire to the broken bodies. It was only then i rememberd my shield as my eyes flicked to mom. Instantly i was sprinting forwards to her reaching her and grabbing her hand before pulling her over to Dad. He caught her fluently

"YOU TOOK YOUR TIME!" She screiched to all of us over the loud roar of the on going battle. Then she spun round and knocked one member of the gaurds head off.

Wow. Go mom.

"WHERES JACOB?" she asked dad as the two of them moved closer to me and Matt who were now cremating and freezing the broken peices of vampire below us.

"GOING AFTER RED, WHERE IS SHE?" I asked and Moms eyes met mine in panick.

She didnt know. Oh fuck.

**Hey everyone! :) There was alot of good reviews for me to read so i decided to treat you all :) Hope you liked it, you know the drill 5 or 6 reveiws and il post the nxt chapter up. Il make it good if i get long reveiws ;) haha thank you. Love K1m xxx**


	65. Trusting the enemy the fight

Jacobs POV

"RENESMEE!" How could she even know it was me? I couldnt even reconise my own voice let alone imagine if she could. Where the hell was she?

My heart had never hammered so much in its life. Not even when i was in love with Bella, of corse she would be beautiful now, so beautiful. But it was just because she was a vampire. Renesmee was born beautiful, made beautifully, In everyway she was just perfection.

And now, because of renesmee, there was balance between Bella and I, we were brother and sister instead of the unhealthy relationship we had before in which we both got hurt.

Execpt now i was hurting more than just some girl saying no to me. My body ached for her, my heart streached and ripped apart searching for her. My eyes were blind with the pain of not seeing her face. My entire soul just wanted her. Not food, water, or Air. Nothing. Just her.

"Renesmee?" Esmes quiant voice called out, i guess all vampires werent bad. Esme was like my mother is so many ways. It felt good to have that connection to her, even if it was through a vampire.

But that ache would always be there.

And it only added to this torture i was in right now. We slowed down when the pull grew larger, the ache stopping a little as i froze.

She was close. Esme met my eyes and i nodded, our silent conversation finished quickly as both of us shot straight to were the pull was coming from. I moved quicker now. My wolf chanting over and over with every heart beat the word:

_Mine._

I knew it was selfish to even think like that and of corse Edward would kill me, but i was going insane, I needed her here to keep me sane. I just needed everything that was her.

We headed up another set of stairs, they twisted and turned up for at least two floors.

Until we reached the top.

My entire body wanted to go left.

"I can smell her" Esme wisperd to me, her eyes panicked. I took a deep breath. Nessie's strawberry and citrus scent still fresh. I was pretty sure my eyes rolled back into my head a little with relief as my heart went into over-drive again.

There was a door to my left which was slightly open, not enough for me to see her but enough to smell her, strangely some how, i couldnt hear her.

"Esme can you hear her?" I asked quickly, my voice sounding a little more sane now that her scent was with me.

She concentrated for a few minutes, her eyes out of focus before she looked to me, and shook her head.

With out even thinking about i ran into the room, my eyes streaching over every item in the room; Books, Plants, Paintings.

But never once landing on her.

The room looked beaten up a little, the wall on the left carved in like a spiders web, broken peices of the wall falling to the floor limbly.

It looked like someone had been thrown into the wall.

Even the floor was a little beaten up. Then i understood why i could smell her.

Blood.

There was a large patch of it on the floor. some hand prints in the redness on the wall. Already shaking, i walked forward slowly to the patch and leant down over it.

A few strands of her curly hair lay on the ground.

Some one had hurt her. My renesmee.

I couldnt contain my anger anymore as the wolf swept out of me angrily, I howled louder than i ever had before. My body still Shaking while in wolf form.

_JACOB!_ All the wolves were phased, must of been a meeting. Not that i cared right now.

_They hurt her! I cant find her! theyve hurt her, Cant...Dont...ARGH! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THOSE FUCKING LEACHES _My wolf was dieing for me to kill a leech, Esme took a step back, her eyes on the blood. Her hand went to her mouth.

She wasnt thirsty, i could tell. She was greiving. Like me, she wandered over to the patch of blood looking at renesmees copper strands, she leant down and picked them up a whine escaping my throat.

"My granddaughter" Esme wisperd brokenly, Tears filled our eyes, yet not falling.

_I cant find her._ I wisperd to my brothers, each of their thoughts filled with sadness, even pauls had a hint of sadness, i woundered why.

_I want my brother home. _Was all he said. he gave nothing away, nothing in his head focused on renesmee, he was just worried for me.

_Shes unhealthy for you_ He wisperd. Thats when i growled.

_SHES PERFECT FOR ME! _

_Paul thats ENOUGH! _Sam growled, everything Sam had said to me in the last couple of weeks about Renesmee, was now forgotten. He wanted her safe too. Like seth, he had accepted her as the sister she was to the tribe. He knew there was nothing else he could and the fact Emily cared so much for Nessie, even without knowing her, meant he couldnt hold anything against her. He couldnt hate what Emily loved. Which is probably why he couldnt hate Paul either. We were Emilys "Wolf boys" as she called us. And she was our sister. One big family.

And right now the newest member of the family was missing.

_Jake bro, just take it easy okay? tell us whats happend. _Quil spoke up calmly sounding more mature than before. One of my best friends out of the Pack.

Embry coughed a little then. He was the other one.

_Thanks bro_ Embry smiled a little, lightening my mood, knowing this was going to be hard enough for me. It was best i felt comfortable when i told them this.

First i told them about Esme, she stood before me her hand cupping renesmees hair and the other on my back. The only Icey touch i got comfort out of, not forgetting Bella.

She was my next to explain, After i told them about the gaurd and the little run in with The leader. I began to tell them about Bella.

Everyones mind in the pack kept quiet as i mentioned this. It was only then i noticed Leah. She wasnt with the rest of the boys but by the side of the river again. He thoughts kept to her self for obvious reasons as she breathed out shakily.

Once i had finished showing them about Bella, my thoughts turned to worry

_Whats up with Leah?_ I asked genuinly concerned

_We dont know, she doesnt really speak at the minute, its just...Images and sounds. Her thoughts are blurred._ Seth said obviously worried for his sister as i was now.

_Show me._ I said as each one of them sent me a different thought my way. Leah didnt even seemed phased that they did.

Seth showed me her human form from last night, her eyes red and her face a little swollen. She crossed her living room in a few strides to get out of view from her brother. He followed her to stand out side her bedroom door, Just a crack was open and she was in a ball on her bed looking down. Her skin slightly paler and the pain obvious in her eyes. Tears silently fell out of them as she breathed in and out slowly.

_Im worried_ He said as he rememberd this morning, she was back to her fiery self only she had no humour.

_Its like shes been cut in half..._He wisperd swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Embry showed me her in her wolf form. She didnt say anything, her thoughts on mute as she just sat there and watched the water moving.

_She looked Empty_

_I dont know whats wrong, its scary, its like...well..._Sam started but he didnt want to finish, we already knew what he was going to say.

_Like when emily wasnt around after you imprinted on her, that feeling of being split in two. _I finished for him to which he nodded from what i seen through the others minds.

_Yeah..._He wisperd. Accidently, i let my mind slip to when Leah was by the river thinking about the banter between her and Damien.

I didnt mean to let the pack see it, they just did. Then my thoughts turned to when Damien was reading mine.

_Damien looked to me, as i showed him leah through my mind. He swallowed deeply, his eyes seemed to shrivel a little like he was going to cry, his heart beat sped up a thousand miles an hour._

_Oh my god..._

_"Is she...is she alright?"he wisperd, his voice was too quiet and his heart seem to beat even faster with aniticipation._

_All i could do was nod. I understood everything now. He was too blind to see it as was she._

_"Im sorry" i wisperd to him as he broke his eyes away from mine. Squeezing them shut and nodding a little._

She was missing him. And he was missing her...

Leah growled then, her body coming to life even though her vision was blurred.

_NO I DONT MISS THAT LEECH! I DONT! I DONT! I CANT MISS HIM! HES A LEECH! KEEP OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! FUCK OFF! I WANT TO BE ALONE!_ I had seen leah aggressive before, but never like this.

Her thoughts disapeered then as she phased back. Everyone in the pack could hear her crying a mile away.

_Oh. My. God!_ Quil, Embry and Jared all said at once. Paul just growled

_What the fuck is the big deal with those hybrids?_ He huffed.

_You wouldnt understand it! how could you? your nothing but a jerk Paul, all you care about is your self, take your head out of your own ass long enough to see the world beyond your point of veiw. GET TO FUCK! Im going to find my girl. _

With that i growled ending that conversation and tearing my thoughts away from the pack. Even though i could hear them, my mind was more focused on what was going on here now. I knew they would leave me to it.

Suddenly i was hit with a new scent. Vampire.

I growled crouching down beside Esme ready to spring. They were the enemy and i was more than ready for a fight. We listened intently to the footsteps that moved swiftly from outside the door, then it quickly creaked open.

I sprang landing on the female vampire. She was quite tall, very thin and of corse pretty. But she wasnt my Renesmee. Her hair was a light blonde/brown hunny colour. her eyes ,of corse, a deadly shade of red. et she didnt look angry.

"Wait! wait! wait!" She said as i pinned her down underneith me growling ready to snap.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" this girl said quickly, I tightend my grip on her.

Esme moved beside me now looking down on her face.

"I suggest you talk very quickly before he snaps you in half Heidi, and i wont stop him." She spoke with such a deadly tone. I was even scared of her right now.

"Okay!" She breathed out as i pressed my paw into her throat the growl in me deep.

"I found her in here before...she was crying, she looked hurt...I know What Aro is doing is wrong...Bella deserves better, so does renesmee." Heidi coughed out all the words. So this vampire was on our side?

"Here" she said rasing her left hand. She showed me a pair of cut off denim shorts in her hand.

_She was on our side._

I stepped away from her, grabbing the cut offs and tying them round the back of my leg with my teeth. Slowly, I nudged Esme back with me. She placed her hand on my shoulder again rubbing it gently.

"Its alright" she told me in a hushed tone as i nodded slowly.

"I told her what i knew, that her fathers side of the family were here and what had happpend with Bella and them. I tried to stop her but she took off running like lightening. I dont know where she went exactly but her scent went left. She ran out of here two minutes before you two arrived.. My best guess is that she will be heading to the Throne room to try and stop it from happening." Heidis eyes met mine.

"Im sorry, i know this is wrong. I wanted nothing to do with the wedding. Bella is my friend and it brings me pain that she is suffering so much. She deserves better." And with that i nodded again and looked to Esme who nodded as well.

"Lets go" she told me as both of us ran in the direction of where we just came from.

"Theyve started fighting" Esme told me as finally my ears came to some use. I could hear the hissing and snapping a mile away. I would reconise Edwards anywhere.

I took a deep breath, my entire body still shaking as i pushed my self faster.

I didnt fear for my self.

I feared for Renesmee.

What if she was in there with those leeches?

_What if she was dead..._

My entire body wanted to rip into shreds just at the words being formed. Every wolf in my head growled.

_She wont be Jacob. She cant be. _Embry told me, Everyone in the pack agreed. Even with a slight forced nod from Paul too.

It still didnt calm me down.

Esme knew the way better than i did right now as Both of us charged in with such a speed it knocked the door of the hinges.

There were just blurs of shapes and faces everywhere around the room.

On high walls flames grew up the curtians and below puddles of water sat.

I tore at the first Vamp i seen ripping it into peices and throwing it into the flames. It felt good.

I could here the encouragement and fire coming from my brothers as they all told me which vampire to charge at, which way to move. Again, even paul was a little supportive.

I couldnt see or hear Any of the cullens now, the heart beats of the two boys firmilair and close by but i couldnt see them.

Some of the vampires around me were easier to kill as they just stood there doing nothing.

I flicked my head round finding the source of this.

Matt. His hands shot out infront of him, a thick layer of ice covering the gaurd giving the cullens an extra few seconds to get the first swipe in.

There had to have been at least 30 of them dead so far. I stood next to matt who was busy flicking his head round using his gift with such imense speed.

His eyes however, were closed.

"JACOB LEFT!" He called out his eyes snapping open to me as i turned round obeying him and opened my jaws just as a vampire flew close by.

With a quick snap of its neck the head came off as i tossed the body to the side. Flames immeaditly surrounded it

"WHERES RED?" Damiens all too firmiliar voice entered my ears. He was the source of the fire.

_I DUNNO, RAN INTO THIS BLOODSUCKER CALLED HEIDI, SAID SHE WAS HEADING THIS WAY. HAVENT SEEN HER YET_ I tried to keep my tone of voice in my head calm. But my thoughts were too alert. Too violent to even care.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Damien cried out sending more flames left and right.

There wasnt many left to kill now. Id say atleast 10 or 15 not including the leaders who were now watching frozen with horror.

"Our gaurd" They wisperd all their eyes locking on each others.

One of the Vampires i reconised from a while ago; Alec, I think they called him, the vampire obsessed with my imprint. he seemed panicked his eyes shooting left and right as he backed away from the fight and heading out of a side door retreating. Must of been frightend of the big bad wolf.

I didnt think much of it.

Instead, I let my eyes flick over to see where Bella was right now.

And of corse, she was next to Edward fighting, and in a wedding dress.

_Classy way to do things Bells._

From inside and outside my mind, i heard the chuckles from Edward and Damien who had the confidence to laugh as well as my pack brothers who knew we were winning.

Easier than we thought.

Yeah right.

With a whine the all too firmiliar feeling of being numb swept over me, my body slumped to the floor as i heard the rest of the cullens doing.

"I thought you had your sheild up?" I heard Matt hiss to Damien.

"I forgot about it for a second" He wisperd back in horror.

"Same thing" Bella wisperd too, she seemed deadly confused as too how she could of forgotten and how she couldnt get it back on.

_I thought that Alec was the one to use this gift? _My thoughts seemed slightly slurred.

"Some how hes gotten stronger" Edward told me his voice raged.

"Bring them here" Aros dark voice called. The few gaurds that were left pulled on my fur with their hands dragging me up closer to them all.

"There is no minor punishment for this. They have destroyed this COVEN!" The big long haired blonde bloodsucker scrieched.

"Death sentence" Aro wisperd his body shaking.

"Such a shame since it would have been so useful to have your talents" he spat everyword out his red eyes glaring over each and everyone of us.

Fuck.

The hands on my furry body tightend as they raised my head to the ceiling.

_NO! _my pack brothers were screaming in their minds. Charging forward not sure of which way to run.

Because there was nothing they could do.

I regretted that i hadnt said a proper goodbye to them before this trip right now, I would trade anything to have that.

_Guys, im sorry. Take care of my father for me. Tell him i love him. If...If nessie makes it back...Take care of her for me...Tell her how much i loved her...I love you all okay? your my brothers, tell leah i loved her too, she was my sister. Il never forget you lot._

Did they listen? no. Of corse not.

They kept moving sprinting through the trees in a wild fit of panic. Some of my brothers eyes clouded over with tears.

I regretted i didnt say goodbye to my father. He had supported me and loved me when nobody else could. He didnt care that i turned into a werewolf and became a protector of the tribe. He didnt mind that i wasnt around much as i was interacting with the quileute reservation by day and doing my patrol at night. He was proud of me through out the entire ordeal.

And the best part was he didnt care when i told him who nessie was. Or what she was. He accepted her and myself with open arms. And right now i wanted to hug him one last time. Just to tell him i love him.

And what id give just to kiss her lips right now. I pretty sure id welcome death with open arms after that. Id die a happy man.

"Any last words?" I didnt even dare look over to any of the vampires i just heald my gaze to the ceiling. To proud of anything else.

"No? Not even one?" Aro was mocking now, and about everyone of us growled.

Including a new musically beautiful growl. And a new fluttering heartbeat.

"They might not have any last words. But i sure do"

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews OOO I wounder who that is :L how does everyone like the damien leah thing i got going on? Tehe :) PLease please review and i promise to post the next chapter up know the usual 5 or 6 :) thanks guys :) Love K1m xxx**


	66. Rescue to kill

Her voice rang high into the air, filling my soul with the two emotions i had died to feel togther for over the last week.

Love and Hope.

My head snapped over to where the voice had come from and as if by magic. She was there.

She stood, beautiful. Tall and confident. No smile on her face but a peircing look of determination. No tears in her now black eyes. No sign of sadness. Just determination and anger.

Uh oh.

She was wearing a white dress that almost matched her mothers. A bridesmaid dress obviously.

It was white and hugged her figure perfectly. The waist of it flaring out a little gently. The sleaves made of pure white Lace wrapping round the pale arms. Only they didnt seem completely pale. Over that a long red cloak which draped to the floor, fell heavily around her. The huge hood pulled up just enough so that it didnt cover her face, but created shadows in some places.

Her hair looked a little shorter too, like she had cut it, instead of the long long ringlets that fell down her back and stopped above her perfect ass, they now fell over her shoulders just stopping above the largest part of her breats in bigger loose curls. Her hair still long, still perfect.

But all her baby features gone. Her jaw was locked as she stared at aro. He stared back unmoving. Never once tearing his eyes off of her as she saunterd forward slowly, every step loud and clear, echoing round the silent room, sending my heart into over drive. No one else in the room dared to move. Everyones eyes and ears on her. Renesmee.

_She was okay..._

Everyone one of the wolves were hoping she would do somthing, anything to get me out of this grip. I was just hoping what ever had happend to her wasnt so bad.

She did look okay, but her face was slightly darker in places and the dress and the cloak did cover all of her body apart from her hands, the upper part of her neck and her face.

She smiled a little to him, a dark smile. He just stared back at her. Then she spoke three words that had never sounded so wounderful and sexy in my life

"Let them go" she said the words simply, her voice pitching them in all the correct places. It was calming. Yet terrifying all at once.

Suddenly the hands on me were gone and the vampires that were surrounding us flew backwards. Not enough to send them through the wall but just enough so that they werent in reaching distance to any of us. Her eyes still remained locked on Aros.

Painfully she moved closer to him, not once removing the smirk off of her face.

"Strange isnt it? what you can learn from a bad experiance" She said effortlessly. The darkness in her eyes frightening.

Aro remained silent just staring at her beautiful face. I had never seen her so...Poised before. So mature.

"And what follows after that bad experiance such as...a mistake" she was now circling the gaurds as they moved forward towards her.

Like she had them all under her spell.

"You really shouldnt have let Renaiya wander down the hall way at this time Aro. Espeically since you know how much im pissed off right now" She spoke so calmly.

It was hot and terrifying all at once. I could hear some of the wolves agreeing with me.

She didnt even look my way once while she spoke. She made the words clear and smooth. Never tearing her eyes off Aro.

"You see Aro, my brother isnt the only one who can absorb gifts, oh no. I followed in his footsteps, my brothers taught me everything i know. And that includes how to fight and win. Like Damien says i can control everything and everyone." She spat a few words now. Aros body became rigid now his knees a little shaky.

"And you gave me the most perfect oppertunity to use that by channelling my anger and agression. Something Damien is well known for" It was unmistakable to see the tears in her eyes now. Beside me Damien and matt went rigid. Their entire bodies shaking like i would do. I flicked my head round to see Edwards. His tortured gaze stared at his daughters face.

"Alec made me see my self properly for the first time and you know what? Im glad because now i know where i stand. Which just makes me even more angry" Hot tears rolled down her face as she stormed forward to get in Aros face.

"I will never forgive you or him for what youve done. My scars wont heal. But i can stop you from creating scars for my family" She wisperd to him as suddenly all the members of the gaurd were on their knees as she sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes a cherry red.

"Forget us. All of us. We do not exsist to you. We are nothing to you. You do not know us. None of us know you. You have no clue who any of us are" She spoke loud and clear so that it echoed round the room.

And just like that, every one of the gaurds remaining members, including the three leaders, dropped onto their sides their eyes remained shut.

No one dared to move as we stared at the back of the red cloak. I could hear and feel her tears dripping down her face.

"Renesmee?" Edward called out softly as she let out a soft sob. She still didnt move. A few seconds past as Edward moved closer. All of us edging in on the silent form that was her.

"Half an hour" she mummbled to herself. Half an hour?

_is she okay Jacob?_ Embry asked concerned. Most of them did. And i was devastated i didnt know the answer to it.

"Sweetheart, you can stop now. Its over. You did it" Edward said each word like he was cooing to a new born baby. As i grew closer i seen why.

Her face was wrecked with pain so many tears ran in rivers down each of her cheeks and onto the floor. Her eyes never moving or blinking as she whined a little her body shaking.

"Daddy?" her tiny tiny voice wisperd out, so very slowly she turned her head towards him, she was frightend. The past emotions that were in her, still burning dully, but not enough to completely change her.

She was back to the renesmee i knew.

With a sigh of relief Edward pulled her to him holding her tight against him. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of the red hood as his fingers dug into the back of it gently, keeping her there. The other on her back crushing her to him as he breathed in her scent. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I was soo worried darling, I will never let you out of my sight again, never ever ever, im so sorry" he told her hushing her and repeatedly dropping kissed on her face as she sobbed.

Both her brothers moved forward then.

_Phase back, it might calm her down a little _Sam said to me as i nodded appreatialy.

_We owe her big time. She saved your life_ He told me as i nodded again

_Il call when im on my way back. Thanks guys. Il make sure shes okay_ I told them all feeling their worry as i phased back pulling on the cut offs not caring i was just nude infront of 10 vampires. Then i was unsure what to do as i watched her hug both her brothers.

"Can we please get out of here now? I want to go home" Renesmee wisperd and everyone agreed. I watched unsure of what to do as everyone moved away from her giving her space to breath. Slowly but surely she moved forward taking baby steps. She still didnt see me stood there.

Suddenly there was a large flash of white in front of us and a huge scream coming from where renesmee stood.

Alec.

He grabbed her roughly and shoved her against the wall. Everyone moved just as fast as she whined and thrashed in his grip.

"Anyone moves and il end her" He growled low. I growled back just as feirce.

"Now renesmee, lets start from where we left off now shall we?" He spoke to her in a crazed voice the lust pouring off him as she rejected it.

"No please NO!" she begged as my body shook and immeaditly i sprang forward towards him my wolf being let out of me. What the fuck had he done!

_JAKE?_ All the boys were still in wolf form, must of been reeling with relief. That was until i showed them what was happening.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER" Both Matt and Damien growled at the same time watching as alec grabbed at her shoulder roughly the material ripping

"ANYONE MOVE AND I WILL KILL HER" he told us one hand lifting up her neck to expose her throat. He growled and slid his tongue up it. Her eyes closed with pain and fear.

"Stop"

"No renesmee, NO! you will not leave me again! do you understand why im doing this? You belong with me and not that silly dog sweetheart, your mine, youve always been mine. Ive always loved you. And im the only one who ever will now. Your broken renesmee, I can fix that. Cant you see that there is no one else for you? no one who can love you?" He told her his voice high and shaky, the crazed look in his eyes made me fear what he had done to her.

_He had done something to her_. Anger rocked through me even more now. She was _MINE!. _

_I_ would fix her

_I _would care for her

_I _was someone for her

_I _was someone who loved her

His hands cupped her cheeks violently again locking her gaze on his. It didnt take a genious to see how wrong this was. How much she didnt want him to do this. Yet he ignored her like she was just a toy.

She deserved so much more.

She had been treated like shit from day one by my family, her family nearly killed her because they didnt know who she was and now, one of her most trusted and closest friends who was like a father to her. Was about to break her into tiny peices.

She had been through so much yet she still kept going.

Alec moved quickly to lean down and kiss her roughly on her mouth. He moaned and pressed him self up tight against her a whine escaping her throat.

She was weak, so weak. Too weak to push him off. She was just like a human right now...

Her eyes wandered around the room looking empty as she let him push her futher back into the wall, crushing her body to his in a painful embrace that she did not welcome.

And there was nothing i could do because if i moved, he would kill her. Aloud whine escaped my throat.

Then suddenly, her eyes. Those now black cold empty eyes locked on mine. I felt everything she did right then. I knew without a doubt she felt it too. And In this moment i was the only one who could give her strength.

With my eyes still on hers i moved forward as she played up to Alec, distracting him. I tried to keep silent but it was so hard watching her kiss another man with those lips

_My lips. Mine._

My heart pounded in my chest as i grew closer. Once i was close enough renesmee dug deep into my mind. I knew because i could feel it as she pushed Alec away with her gift and slumped down to the floor.

I turned on my heels then flying towards the cowering shocked little vampire before me. Edward on my left. Fuming. Infact i dont think i had ever seen him so angry before.

Not when i imprinted on renesmee.

Not when i thought all those lovey dovey dirty thoughts about her by accident

Not even when he found out his boys were missing.

No, not any of them. But all of them. It was like all this emotion had been rattled into one big blow up. And trust me when i say Edward looked like he was going to explode.

Her brothers were on my right, the same kind of look on their faces as they stared down at alec.

Behind me i was pretty sure i could hear her uncles and grandfather growling too.

And as you can imagine. There was not one peice of Alec left once all of us were done with him. I dont think i have ever ripped a vampire into so many peices before. And then enjoyed ripping him into more peices.

The anger in me flaring everywhere as i remeberd the thoughts of him kissing her, pinning her against the wall

_Against her will_

I felt sickend again by the thought as i flew the last remain peice of him into the new small fire Damien had created.

Then there was a loud thump from behind me and Bella screamed out

"RENESMEE!"

**Hey guys Thank you for all my lovely reveiws, you know the drill 5 or 6 and il put up the next chapter :) were near the end now sadly but dont worry, therel be more :) Love K1m xxx**


	67. How to save a life

Edwards eyes locked with Damiens. The fear spread through them.

"SHIT!" Damien breathed out flying over to where bella was kneeled down. Renesmee had collapsed.

_Oh no_ Seth wisperd, tears blurred in his eyes as he thought the worst. Her heart beat was so weak. I felt mine jump missing too many steps.

_Oh god no..._

"Renesmee?" Carlisle knelt down on the other side of her. Her body unnaturally curled, her legs kneeled up laying to the left while her hips twisted her head facing the right. Her arms just lay limp, one over her stomach the other out to the side as her chest raised and fell in sharp quick motions.

"Renesmee? Renesmee Can you hear me?" Carlisle said as she wheezed out a deep breath, a small amount of blood fell out of her mouth.

_Oh my god. Is she alright? _Jared asked terrified now as she whined again. Infact most of them were terrified of what was happening. Finally it was getting through to them, and it had to be over the worst situation.

"Baby?" Bella said her voice panicked as Edward came beside her putting his arm around her waist and leaning over renesmee.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart its going to be alright just push it away" He told her cupping her cheek. His voice was too high and worried to be anything but calming.

"Yes you can, your my big girl you can do _anything, _okay? just push it all away for me" Obviously she was responding to his voice through her thoughts.

_Whats going on? _I asked looking over to Damien, his face tortued.

"Shes never used her gift on this scale before. It was dangerous to begin with. She was already weak because of the connection with not seeing you. But shes just made over 13 vampires forget our exsistance, searched through several vampire minds which she has just learnt to do so its extreamly hard for her and also knock them out in a few minutes flat. If that wasnt enough she just used the rest of her strength to push Alec away. Her minds burning up with it, her gift and her memories and surging into one she cant find a right line to clear her head. She needs a reminder that were all here. She feels lost in her own body Jacob. Its...Its killing her" Damiens eyes stayed locked on Renesmees face tears falling down his cheeks. Everything inside of me felt like it was breaking. My legs wabbled as i looked over to her form.

_No, no no no no no no no no no no no no! she cant! she wont, i wont allow it! NO!_

_Her heartbeats so weak. _Paul croaked out in shock. Even he couldnt deniy the connection we all had to her now. He knew how i felt as he ignored the rights and wrongs he created. She was just seen as my imprint and their sister in those short few seconds

Then renesmees body tensed a light whimper escaping her lips.

"Yes hes here" Edward wisperd low, his voice tortured. His eyes flew to me in those short seconds. It was obvious to see the pain on his face. One hand gripping round bella tightly the other on renesmees cheek holding her there.

"Jacob" The soft wisper of her voice caressed everything that broke inside of me right now. My wolf seemed to disapeer out of me as i landed on my human knees beside her, i didnt care that i was naked again. She was here. With me.

"Hey" i breathed to her, my entire body shaking as i looked to her face. Edward moved his away slowly.

Yeah, he was pissed to say the least, but his gaze switched from me to renesmee. He just sat and watched carefully wrapping bella in his arms.

"Jake" she breathed out, her hand shaking slightly as she lifted it up to make contact with my cheek.

"Jesus Nessie your cold" I breathed out to her. My eyes blurring.

"Open your eyes" i told her grabbing hold of her cold hand against my cheek caressing it. I intwined my fingers with hers as i rubbed my warm skin against our hands. Tears were crawling down my face now as i watched her eyes flutter gently.

If i was human i wouldnt of seen it, but slowly and surely, her big beautiful eyes opened slightly into small slits, she was squinting. They were still black.

"Its blurry" she mummbled as i leant closer to her, my face closer to hers so that she could see me better.

After a few more blinks her eyes opened more, reaviling bigger slits of black orbs, but they were still heavy and she looked exsausted, her tired heart beat forcing soft thumps unevenly. Her eyes moved around the room for a while resting on certian shapes and faces, she looked over my body.

Even near death and she blushes.

"How come it always ends with you leaning over me naked?" Her weak voice croaked as i breathed out a small sad laugh. Only she would make a joke at a time like this. She was so perfect.

And that made more tears fall down my cheek and onto our hands.

"Dont cry" She wisperd to me her eyes forming their own tears.

"Its not the end Nessie, its not, your going to be okay, im going to make you better... youl get better... please for me" I wasnt thinking about what i was saying now, words just came tumbling out of me in one long strand.

"Your so perfect and so fucking beautiful, i dont think i could live without seeing your face everyday, i dont think i could cope. Hearing that you got kidnapped nearly killed me on the spot. Your my imprint Nessie, please dont leave me" Again i had no idea what i was saying, I had heard the phrase word vomit before. But when your this upset and hurt, youl say anything.

And i found that when i was saying these words her heartbeat started to grow. Like it was getting louder, a little quicker, it also wasnt hard to notice that the blush in her cheeks became a little more in colour.

I leaned my head down closer to hers now, one arm around her holding her to me and the other hand still had hold of hers. She was getting a little warmer.

"That day when i was sent to kill you...that very moment i turned human and seen you for the first time...I will never forget it, Nessie you changed me for the better, and i cant think of anything else but you all the time. Your smiles in my head, your hair, your scent, your nose, your eyes, oh god Nessie those amazing perfect big golden eyes that make me feel like im swimming in heaven when i look at you. I dont want to loose that. I dont want to loose you " My hand that was interwined with hers now cupped her blushing cheek.

Again her heartbeat speeding up again Nearly at the same rythm as her brothers.

"Keep going jake" I heard either Edward or matt or damien mummble, hell i didnt care, the fact was what ever i was doing, was making her better.

And lord knows id go to hell and back for that.

"Renesmee i need you to get better for me, I need you to look at me with those big perfect eyes, i need to hear you laugh, i need to see you smile. Because with out you, theres no me" I wisperd to her now, my tears falling onto her face.

Both her hands now raised up to cup my cheeks, she was showing me what was going on in her head, the cloud of worry and fear pressing down against everything in her mind. It felt like the worlds worst migrane and my words were the medicene.

It made me wonder...

"You make me feel things ive never felt before, you make me see myself in a different way. You make me feel like i can love again...and...and i can love again because...Renesmee you...you send me...you drive me so..." I couldnt find the right words. Saying i love you wasnt enough, nothing was. My love for her was too great, it needed to be shown through actions and not words.

With that i kept my eyes on hers watching intently as she stared into my eyes. I moved my head closer to hers just to hear her heart beat pick up and more of her mind become clear. I didnt care what happend to me later, i really didnt. Her eyes closed a fraction of a second later as she leaned in too. Her mind wasnt scared now, she felt protected, safe...Loved. My lips hoverd over hers skimming over each one of her perfect lips.

"Im in love you" i mouthed against them before pressing my lips fully against hers.

And as if by magic, her heartbeat sped up more and more until it felt like something had clicked with in her, The clouds in her mind parted leaving it blank and safe.

_She was going to be okay..._

But oh fuck did this feel good.

Her lips on mine, putting pressure in all the right places. they were so soft. So perfect. I rested my lips so that one of mine was caressing under her bottom lip and my top lip just resting on hers in sweet warm unholy pleasure as i breathed in her powerful scent. I was in a pool of the stuff right now

Her lips tasted like cherrys. Sweet sweet red plump juicy cherrys.

Slowly but surely, she put more pressure on the kiss. I knew she wanted control and i knew it was best to give her it. Id give her anything she wanted. I was her puppet and she had the strings. Something which also turned me on alot.

Our lips moved in sync skimming over each others as our tears mixed together dripping around us. My hand moved from her cheek to into her soft hair. It smelt and felt amazing to be this close to her.

There was a tiny tiny part of my brain that remembered not to enjoy this too much since her vampire family were watching, and i was naked. And her over protective father and brother were mind readers.

But i was like a kid in a candy shop.

This was all id ever want from now on and if anything it made me fall in love with her more.

Once i was sure her heartbeat was beating just as fast as her brothers and she was just as warm as me i pulled back slightly, my lips still hovering over hers as she sucked in a deep breath, They screamed to be back on hers again, but i didnt want to push it. She was still recovering and fragile right now. I didnt want to do anything that would upset or frighten her.

After a few minutes my lips were itching just to have one more kiss, so they did. A loving peck. Then another one, then another one.

What scared me the most was as i pulled back the third time to look at her beautiful face.

Her eyes didnt open. She breathed in a deep breath before her head, which was in my hand, turned into my chest holding herself there. Another deep breath and she stopped moving.

I started to panick. Her heatbeat was fine, she was warm like me but...

"Shes asleep Jacob" Edward told me, he looked conflicted right now. Couldnt blame him.

On the one hand hed want to kill me for what i had just done. The whole, 10 year lock down had been thrown out the window in those minutes. But he couldnt kill me for what i just did, becuase i saved his daughter. I saved the girl we both loved for different reasons, but loved just as greatly.

And now i couldnt hate him, because he loved her soo much that it felt wrong to. He was her father. I was her imprinter. Of corse he was going to dislike me. Edward was the most overprotective dad id ever seen. And with everything that had just happend i was so sure he would tighten the boundries.

"She wont remember it" He told me as renesmee breathed in another long breath.

I pulled my eye brows together confused.

"Her mind and heart clashed jacob, she also had Reniayas gift going through her head at the time. It backfired on her brain The last words she spoke using it were forget us. We never exsisted. I doubt shel remember these past events by a few hours, she wont remember whats just happend, the fight..what she did...and well never know what made her become so hostile. Execpt it had something to do with Alec"

My heart was ripped to shreds again.

_She wouldnt remember me kissing her or telling her how i feel._

"Shel wake up in an hour or so, erm...she passed out on the balconey so i think shel be confused when she wakes up in a different place but she wont be emotional. Its best we dont talk about what happend around her just to be safe. Shel be alright, ive seen it" Matt told us all as i nodded

She was alright, thats all that matterd.

I didnt care that she would forget what i did. Shed alwayd remember me before this. And that was okay, Renesmee wouldnt remember the pain or the suffering she went through here. Well the worst of it anyway.

And i was glad of that. Even if it meant a big sacrifice. At least i had a preview of my life in ten years...if she wanted it that way. I couldnt get over the fact she kissed me back. I had saved her life with my love.

Imprinting had a whole new meaning to me now, it didnt just place a new center of gravity for me. It created a new world for both of us. It saved lives, it heald me from the pain i was suffering, it brought me out from my depression, it brought me happiness.

_It brought me her._

"Erm Jake?" Damiens voice called out as he scratched the back of his head and heald out a pair of jeans in his hand as well as a red cloak that matched renesmees,

It was only then i realised i was still naked with half my body leaning over his sister.

"Oh yeah erm sorry" I said quickly pulling them on as he took hold of renesmee in his arms Matt moved to place a kiss on her head as Damien heald her tight against him. Edward looked pained

"I know its best i can wait till she wakes up" he breathed out

"What can you wait for?" Bella asked him, her arms holding onto him tightly with relief.

"To have renesmee in my arms safe. She needs to be in warm arms when she wakes up so that it wont scare her so much, and the fact her tempriture is unstable right now, its best to keep her at a high tempriture like normal. If it swtiches then il take hold of her, but it might be a little shock for her since She wont remember today at all bella up until the point when she collapsed" He told her as she looked on.

"I knew shed be a daddys girl" she wisperd to him reaching up to kiss him passionatly.

"Okay time to go, there gonna wake up in like 15 minutes, remember what ness said, half an hour" Matt said. I had completely forgotten about the other Vampires Renesmee had knocked out.

"Couldnt we just kill them?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"They run the vampire world Jacob, if they all die, other vampires will become suspisious, unruly. As evil as they are they keep a balance in the supernatural world. Theyve forgotten us, so were okay." Edward told me as his eyes flicked from me to Renesmee. Worry was his dominant feature right now.

"We cant just leave them all here, theres fire and parts of vampire" Damien said.

"Wel take care of it" Two tinkling voices called from behind me I span round to see the other two vampires smiling sadly.

"No" Bella said shaking her head in pain. Gemma and christine both moved towards her to hug her.

"Bella, you know how much we love you, you deserve this. You have a full family now, and thats great. But we can take care of this, we'll come up with a story or somthing to make them believe, maybe we can change somethings, and in a few months we'll come to see you." Christine told bella as she cried loudly

"NO! no your my sisters please dont leave me! your the only sisters ive got" She breathed in a deep breath.

"Thats not true hunnie"

"You know what i mean, i dont want to loose you" She wisperd as she hugged both vampires feircely.

"Wel be fine bella, its only going to be a few months. Your a mom and hes a dad. You two belong together." Christine said taking hold of bellas hand and placing it in Edwards, he rubbed the back of Bellas hand lovingly gazing down at her in sorrow and pity.

He hated that she was crying.

"Promise me, youl come back to me in a few months" She wisperd to them both as they nodded weakly.

"You know us, of corse we will" Gemma said smiling.

"Hey, wont it look a little suspisious that its just the two of you and no remaining volturi members here when they wake up?" Jasper asked them a little worried.

"Weve already taken care of that" Christine smiled as Heidi walked in. Edward, Emmett, and jasper growled.

"Relax im on your side, maybe i can convince Felix to stop messing girls around and that im not so bad" She sighed smiling sadly to us all.

"Now go, your running out of time" Gemma said giving bella a kiss on her cheek including her two sons cheeks and renesmees. Christine followed her actions before Edward grabbed Bellas other hands and pulled her out of the room. All of us close behind.

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! :) hoped you like this chapter, theres some huge hints in here about the sequel see if yu can guess what they are ;) Please Review again! yano, 5 or 6 and il get the next chap up. Love K1m xxx**


	68. Children

We were out of the gaurd in less than a few seconds, the daylight was almost blinding.

I moved swiftly beside Damien where nessie was sleeping soundly. My eyes moved over her sleeping body. Worry shot through me

"Shel be alright Jake" Damien breathed out to me. I nodded still not tearing my eyes away from her, i couldnt. He growled a little under his breath.

"Im sorry, i cant help it, you know how it is" I shrugged my shoulders, he looked confused.

"No. I dont" He spoke clearly, like he was trying to make him self believe the words.

"Leahs hurting too you know, Seth showed me through his mind" I told him, as i looked to his face.

He looked worried.

"Show me" he murmured as we all moved swiftly through the daylight shadows. Not many people were around, no one paid attetion to us luckily.

I showed him the memory seth gave me, i showed him leah by the river, the tortured look in her eyes.

And it echoed in his own gaze.

"Stop" He breathed out his eyes squinted shut as he hugged renesmee closer to his body.

_Im sorry _I told him through his mind as he swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Its okay" He mouthed, his eyes looking down to his sister again. She slept soundly like a baby would, even when we reached the forest and he took off running through the trees, burning away all our scents behind him so that, we were coverd.

"You should check in with your pack, tell them youl be home soon, tell them that your safe" I could see the hidden want in his eyes. He knew that i could. I nodded to him as I took off left into the trees as everyone slowed down a little waiting on me to phase.

It took me a few seconds, everyone still in wolf form, their thoughts anxious

_Jacob! Is renesmee..._

Sams voice trailed off as i played back the past memories in my mind. Her body cold in my arms. The imprint saving her. My kiss saving her. And all of it was forgotten. She wouldnt remember me telling her I loved her. But she would be okay.

It hurt but relieved me all at once.

_Thank God...Im glad shes alright Jacob _Sam told me, his voice stern. He was relieved aswell.

_When she going to wake up? when will you be home? i want to give her a hug, just to make sure shes okay _Seth said nearly bouncing up and down, i smiled a little knowing Renesmee would like that.

_Well at least you and leah will stop moaning now_ Paul huffed, his thoughts however, were a little like sams. He huffed again before phasing out.

_Hel come around eventually Jake, you know how it is._ Embry told me. Quil smiled and nodded with him.

_It would help if i could bring her over to see all of you lot._ I wisperd. Each of their thoughts turned silent. So that barrier was still up was it?

I swallowed back my anger. I had to remember they were coming round slowly. Sam had i think, he just worried for the town and our familys Emily most definatly had, since she would scold any of the boys for saying a bad word against my imprint. Seth, of corse had come round. He loved her to peices and he had only met her a few times. She was already a sister to him.

Speaking of sisters i needed to tell leah something. She was listening in, i knew she was, just not thinking anything at all, like her thoughts were frozen

_You guys mind phasing back? i gotta talk to leah _I told them as they all nodded.

_Speak soon Jake _Sam said before he phased out rushing to tell Emily the news no doubt. One by one each of their minds disapeered leaving me and leah alone.

_What do you want Jake?_ Her thoughts were weak, a gentle wisper as i walked back to where the vampires stood. I nodded to Edward who nodded back to me, understanding my unspoken thoughts

_Give me a minute_ I told her as she sighed again. Her head resting on the same rock as before. The same rock she hadnt moved from in 24 hours.

"Damien, give me Renesmee for a few minutes, shes getting too hot" Edward told Damien as he nodded. His face blank as he carefully passed a sleeping renesmee into Edwards grip. I knew she was safe there so i didnt have to worry. It still made me a little jelous to see her in another mans arms, even if it was her fathers.

"Come on, lets get moving" Edward said gently. He stared down adoringly at nessie as she breathed in his scent curling her self closer to him. He smiled a little and kissed the top of her head before he moved slowly with bella at his side. Slowly but surely, the rest of the family moved with him. Damien stayed frozen looking at my head.

"Leah" He breathed out, suddenly in realisation, leahs heart beat at the end of my mind started to beat faster than i had ever heard it. Her entire body froze and shook at the sound of his voice. The good kind of corse. It was best i kept quiet right now.

_Damien?_ She wisperd to him knowing he could hear her.

"Heard youve had a rough time" He told her as she looked to the floor mutely

_hasnt been easy for you either by the looks of things_ she said putting her guard a little more back up. Typical.

"Wasnt really since you were in my head for the last few days" Damien snapped a little, he was speaking the truth but just saying it wrong.

_Oh and like i enjoyed my tortured memories of you in my head these couple of days too_

"You seemed to" He smirked a little now as she rolled her eyes and growled.

_Whatever Damien, go suck on a deer for a while instead of sucking the life out of me_

"Ouch, since when does a werewolf get so cold?" he chuckled a little, it wasnt hard to notice the brightness of both the minds now.

_Since when does a vampire get so hot headed? _Leah was enjoying this as much as he was, it wasnt hard to see it. They loved to torment each other. It was insane!

"I think you just want to call me hot lee lee"

_Call me that again and il rip your little fire balls off smokey_

"Your not helping your case here Leah" He laughed again as she growled louder

_Go to hell!_

"Hells all fire and stuff...again with the hot remarks? jesus leah you have missed me havent you?" They were like kids in the school playground, you know the ones, where the boy likes the girl so he pulls on her pigtails and pushes her over to hide his feelings and the girl pulls faces at him and tags his last name to her first name all over her writing book.

Both of the growled together in sync.

Children.

_Urgh! im going to take a shower, talk soon Jake_ Leah called, her tone was annoyed, but...happier? weird.

"Go take your cold shower Lee Lee, Might cool down you down since im all smokey, wouldnt want you to get to hot and botherd by it" Damien chuckled a little, she growled and phased out.

I did the same phasing and changing back into the old jeans. This time i left the red cloak off. It would make a good blanket for nessie later.

Damien and i walked in silence, for a little while not running yet.

"Hey" he said rubbing the side of his neck grabbing my attention. The atmosphere tense.

"Yeah?" i asked as he huffed a little

"Thanks" he mummbled to me, i smirked a tiny bit to him.

"Dont mention it. _Ever_." i told him as he smirked back.

"Your alright for a dog" He chuckled to me nudging me with his arm. I knew he did this with his brother sometimes from nessies thoughts. It was a single gesture that meant we were on good terms. Nearly friends i guess.

"Yeah. _Nearly_ considering you think of my baby sis in a perverted way almost constantly. If dad or Matt dont swing soon, i might" he warned me with a dark sense of humour. I got the warning.

"Sorry about that...erm...Il try and stop it?" I said awquadly.

"Yeah lets not go there, shes my sister dude and yeah i dont want any fucker messing with her. I know this imprint thingy means she wont get heart broken but this is Red were talking about. Jake, I helped raise her with my mother and brother from when i was a baby, shes still that curly haired little kid that used to come up to me and asked me to tie her shoes, Shes the baby in the family and until shes...one hundred and fifty il never see her differently. Neither will Matt and im pretty sure dad would love to put her under nun rules forever more if he had his way, So when the day comes when...if you two...urgh...dont expect us to accept it straight away. But since youve been _helpful _to me too then...Il start to get my head round it. I wont like it but Il get used to it...suppose i aint the only one there." He told me as i nodded to him. Obviously reffering to the pack.

"Brothers do that, they just worry. If any one messes with my siblings i kick off, youve seen it" He chuckled and i smirked a little.

"Theyl come round, maybe if i start being...nice to you then...well maybe theyl see were not so bad. Theyl start liking us a little more"

I had a feeling we werent talking about they, More like her...

Damien growled

"Shut it, its not like that" He snapped impationtly

"Come on, lets catch up to them" He told me sprinting off, i rolled my eyes and followed after him.

We reached the others to find they had booked into a hotel just on the edge of the forest and close to the airport for the night, as well as flights for early morning tomorrow, Edward and Bella thought it was best to let their children and my self rest.

The hotel was nice, not many people asked questions on why edward was carrying the sleeping beauty, but complimented him and her on their looks which made me and Bella, of corse, growl under our breaths.

The four of us all piled into one room, And the remaining cullens were in the two rooms next door to this one, four to a room i think. The brothers would obviously be sleeping and obviously in the same room. The were so similiar yet complete oppisites. It amazed me some times

Edward layed Renesmee down on the huge double bed carefully like she was made of glass, frightened to break her as she shifted in her sleep. She rolled over and curled up breathing out contently.

Edward placed a kiss on her cheek as i moved beside her, sitting down on the bed with my legs streached out so i could watch her sleep.

Edward turned to face bella, their eyes met and you could see the passion burning in them.

I knew there was still alot of things to be said between them, it was obvious as well as their love for each other. It burned just as bright imprinting.

My eyes wandered over my imprints sleeping figure, She was soo breathtaking, the way her body shifted with the smoothest movements, even from here you could tell her skin was soft. And it heald that delisious perfume with it making me want to bury my head into her hair or neck and inhale it.

I didnt dare think about any other places id like to bury my head into. I could wait. Because id be waiting for her, and if thats what the price was to kiss her lips again then id happily wait those tens years with pleasure.

Well not really pleasure but you get my drift.

I wanted to know every tiny detail about her, every little thing that made her tick. I wanted to know how many times shed move in a minute, how many hairs she had on her head, what pitch and note her melodic voice sat in. Everything.

Then my mind began to worry...What if she didnt want me like that in ten years? what if there was another man out there thinking about her? any man who looked at her was my new enemy, I was the only one aloud to pine after her, to lust after her, to love her, to hold her, to compliment her. But if she wanted that other man in return, i wouldnt stop her, if she wanted it, id give her it. I knew it would be hard to give her up though

She was mine.

And i was hers.

"Jacob" Edward growled under his breath. His forced tone brought me back into reality as i cleared my throat.

"Edward hunny, why doesnt Jake watch over Renesmee for an hour or so? we need to talk" Bella said, her tone calming as she flashed me the "dont-think-your-getting-off-easy-i-want-a-word-with-you-later" look. My eyes moved on their own accord over to where Edward was. Pleading he say yes. His peircing gaze locked on mine for a second.

"Keep your thoughts clean dog" he all but snapped at me before gently pressing his lips to his daughters forehead once again and draping the spare red cloak i had over her body. They left the room quickly and i knew they were heading for the forest which sat just outside the hotel room. Once they were gone i layed down next to her my face level with hers as she breathed in and out calmly. The only sound in the room apart from her beautiful heart beat.

Without even realising it, i pulled her to me in a warm embrace, her head moved so that it rested on my chest, her small hand ghosted up my abs to rest just under my shoulder. Her warm breath made everything inside of me tingle. One of my arms went around her body so that it was resting on her back while the other smoothed her hair away from her beautiful face.

I couldnt take my eyes off her, the way she looked right now was perfection, the way her body curled around mine was perfect.

Yet torture because my lips ached and itched with an unmoving pain, oh god how i wanted to kiss her right now, those short seconds when she was kissing me back were heaven. And without that feeling i knew it was going to be a very long decade.

I sacrificed as best as i could to stop the pain, i started by skimming my lips over her hair line, down her parting in her hair, kissing the loose curled strands. My lips moved over her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyelids down to her cheeks just ghosting over them gently breathing in her skin.

Then the most magical thing happend. Her hand which was on my chest ran up the side of my neck till it landed on my cheek

"Jacob" she breathed out in her sleep, sighing again and smiling a little. Her leg moved as she hitched it over my body slowly resting it over my pelvic area.

_Oh god._

I didnt dare move anymore...well maybe just a little bit to kiss her forehead. The single movement caused her to sigh contently and rub her body up against mine a little closer.

_I was going to die._

Instead of the lust i felt right now, i changed it to relief. I was relieved she was safe. I was relieved she was healthy. I was relieved she was here.

_I was relieved she was in a long dress so that i couldnt see any of her perfect body._

But she looked uncomfortable in it, she kept shifting her legs around as they got caught in the skirt. What the hell was i supposed to do? She started to shift more now as her hand showed me what was wrong in her mind.

She didnt like the feel of the fabric, it was rubbing against her skin and hurting her. Why was it hurting her? maybe it would be a little itchy but she didnt like it one bit.

Carefully, i rolled her over so that she lay underneith me. I raised my self up on my arms to not squish her, she just breathed in and out the same as before, her face a little irritated. Boy she was a heavy sleeper.

My hands moved on their own accord down to the skirt of the dress just to where her knees were. I grabbed the fabric there in my hands and tugged it a little till it ripped along her knees, reaveling the smooth white legs she had. I pulled the bottom half of the fabric off so that the dress just stopped above her knees in a jagged line. In an instant i knew why the material on her dress was bothering her.

Shock and fear ran through me, her long white smooth legs, were blue and black in places, The rest of the dress must of been covering the rest of the damage as she shifted her legs a little so that one of her thighs was exposed.

It got worse, They werent just random little blotches in blue and black.

They were full on hand marks, my hands moved the fabric up a little more to see how bad they got.

And boy were they bad.

I also noticed the dried trickle of blood on the inside of her thigh...i started shaking like mad.

I cringed with pain as i looked over her body. My eyes travelled upwards over the white silk to her arms, they were coverd in lace, but undernieth you could see the damage. Blue and black marks.

And it was only now i started to see the bruises on her neck more clearly where alec had ripped the collar of the dress open.

Carefully i rolled up back over and wrapped her up in my arms holding her to me. Trying to calm my self down, I couldnt help the anger in my body. She must of been in so much pain.

I had to know what had happened to her, i had to fix it.

But i couldnt. Because she had forgotten, as much as it was for the best. It frightend me alot.

I hugged her closer to my body.

_"_Im sorry, im going to make you better, i promise" i wisperd to her as she breathed in a deep breath

"Jacob" she mummbled in her sleep again as i closed my eyes contently, knowing that she was with me now, she was safe now. And she would heal. She wouldnt remember...

Right?

Hey guys, thanks again 4 your reviews even if it was a little more than i exected. (thats just me being greedy tho haha) But please, please review this chap, i need to know what you think so i can write more of the good stuff you love :) Maybe 6 or 7 reviews this time round just to inspire me please, pretty please? :) Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! Love K1m xxx


	69. Shared Love

Bellas POV

We walked in silence out of the hotel and into the forest, it surrounded us when we were out of eye and ear shot from the hotel.

"Bella" Edward caressed my name like it was gold. I swallowed deeply and turned to look at him.

He towered over me like normal, His beautiful face serious and somber, yet love sick.

"Edward" i breathed out his name longingly, there was soo much to say.

"I dont know where to begin" i told him honestly, he looked down embarrassed and nervous.

"I love you" he stated simply and sadly.

"I love you" i repeated moving closer now. "But i want to be so mad at you" I growled angry with my self.

"I want to hit you, and scream at you and curse you for everything you have put me through, i really want to be able to stand here and say how stupid and idiotic you are, and how much it hurt when you left, how much you missed with the children growing up, and how much i wanted to curl up every night and just die." He flinched with every painful word i spoke, just as i did.

"I want you to do that too, i want you to tell me how much of an idiot ive been, how stupid i was, how blind i was, i want you to never forgive me for what ive done. But at the same time i want you" He told me honestly his hands on my shoulders. I stared at him deeply in his eyes.

"I want you too. So much that i know i cant do any of those things." I wisperd as he leaned down and caught my lips with his once, before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine.

"What exactly was going through your head though? did you really think that i would just move on? you know i never do as i should" I whined a little as he breathed out a small unamused laugh before sighing.

"You were going through my mind bella, you and your safety, everyday i was in fear incase somthing happend when you were around me. Back when you were human it was so hard to restrain my self from hurting you. Even by accident i could of crushed you. I knew i wasnt good for you back then, i thought if i told you the truth about how i felt and vanished it would make you hate me. It would make you hate me enough to forget me and live safely..."

I slapped him. Yep. right across the face.

"I deserved that" he breathed out his eyes now on the floor. his head still turned to the side.

"Your so stupid" i hissed out. " did you really think i would _hate you?_ Edward i love you! im so in love with you that its phyically hurting me for doing this to you, for saying things i need to say! Cant you see that? i dont WANT safety, i dont and didnt WANT a human life. I wanted this, with you, forever. Why cant you see that?"

"Because im in love with you, and love makes us do strange hurtful things. It Makes us blind" He told me looking back into my eyes.

He was right.

His arms wrapped round me tightly never letting go, his head buried deep into my neck breathing in my scent. I did the same to him.

We just heald each other for what seemed like hours until i felt his warm soft lips press onto my neck.

And then i suddenly realised what our situation was. We were alone. For the first time in 9 years. So much time had been robbed from us. So much passion.

I threw my head round to his instantly attacking his lips with mine. I grabbed roughly at his hair pulling him deeper to me. I growled under my breath as his hot tongue flicked out against my lip before i opened my mouth and let him in. I breathed out heavily.

He moaned under his breath as my hands moved on their own accord until i had gripped his shirt in one hand and pulled it off him in less than a few seconds.

Edwards lips moved to my neck again as he kissed down my collar bone and ripped the buttons on the front of my dress open. Yep was still in that damn wedding dress, only i had ripped the bottom of it so it didnt look so formal. He picked me up in his arms, my legs immeaditly going around his waist tightly as i kissed him feircely.

Our passionate kisses turned even more desperate, so much so that the pleasure of them almost hurt. But i couldnt stop. I wanted him. More than anything i had ever wanted in my life.

Slowly but surely more scraps of clothing fell off of us both. It was like tearing paper, easy and quick. And it wasnt long till we were on the forest floor completely naked, together.

It was rough and hot, just what we needed, the longing id felt for the last 9 years had been removed. I had forgotten how...good this was.

After a while i did start to notice the sky changing colour vaguely, it was hard for me to keep up with what was going on around us, being distracted and all.

Edwards eyes stayed on mine the entire time, gorging my reaction to his touch, his lips moved swiftly over my face and neck, sometimes on my chest sucking on the skin there.

Then he was more loving as he wisperd sweet nothings in my ear. Only the werent nothing, they were everything.

After a while, when the moon was at its lowest point in the sky, our heavy rough movements together turned slow and soft, as he caressed every single part of my body. our moans of pleasure were now just echos in the night. I panted underneith him as he rolled us over now both of us just laying there. I leaned up onto his chest.

"That was amazing" i wisperd to him as he smiled a little, his eyes closed as he breathed in and out heavily. I kissed his jaw bone twice as he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Your amazing, so beatiful, and Thats how we created the most beautiful life in the world too" He told me as i smiled to him

"You really love them all dont you?" i asked him as his hands moved up and down my back smiling to me.

"I do, honestly bella i cant tell you how happy it makes me to know im a father. and because its with you well...i cant describe it." he told me grinning all the way through his words.

"You missed alot when they were babies." I said as he looked pained

"You have no idea how much i want to go back in time and help you raise them from babies, how much i want to hold renesmee, that tiny little bundle of curls, in my arms or sit my boys on my lap and play to them on the piano." I smiled adoringly at him

"would you like to see some memories of them?" i asked as he looked confused.

"How? i cant read your thoughts bella, remember?" I rolled my eyes at his lack of knowledge.

"Im a sheild _remember? _I can lift it so you can read my mind." I told him as he grinned hugely to me.

"Please show me" he told me kissing me one last time before i raised up my sheild...

_"Momma! Momma!" Matts chirpy 9 month old body chanted in delight, he was the first to learn how to talk, well it was one word but still it was a start. Both Renesmee and Damien sat next to him in their own high chairs Christine had made. Both of them looked confused at the noise he was making. Their tiny baby bodies looked to each other, heads tilted as if to say 'How did he do that?' Both of them looked back at him once more before looking at me in confusion._

_"Your voices will come soon, Mattys just clever" I told them both kissing their forheads before scooping Mathew up into my arms he grinned and pulled a lock of my hair, Damiens bottom lip quiverd. _

_I hated that i didnt have three arms to hold them all, usually the girls or alec would take turns in order that i would get to spend an equal amount of time with each my special little babies._

_And as soon as Damiens lip quiverd, a small wail echoed out of him._

_"Awww is baby jelous?" I asked him in a sweet voice, his big green eyes looked down to the floor before back up at me sheepishly_

_"You know what your doing, dont you little man?" I told him laughing as leaned down to kiss his head too. He chuckled and started grabbing and biting on my hair. He loved to do that._

_Renesmee just sat there smiling, she wasnt one to be jelous unlike Damien. He was his mommys boy and he knew that. Renesmee and Matt were more laid back in a sense. And i loved all of them just as much as the other. So much that my three darling little angels healed most of my pain. When i was with them i had never felt love so deep and on fire. You have never known love till you love a child. And i had three to keep me going._

_And they were perfect._

_"Renesmee sweetie are you okay?" I asked her. She was never normally this quiet, her big gold eyes seemed to focus out on something on my face before she grinned and opened her mouth,_

_"Daddy" She breathed each letter out so perfectly. The little chime in her voice beautiful. Like the sound of an angel._

_Then the pain kicked in. _

_Edward was her first word and i knew the pain would evenvelope me later on tonight when they were sleeping. I cringed a little at the word and renesmee looked panicked. I simply smiled to her, realising i was being selfish and that my child had just spoken her first word._

_"Oh baby! your so clever! good girl, can you say momma like Matty?"_

_"Matt" She said her head tilted up a little as she looked her brother who was grinning at her. It was a start._

_"Rer rer rer " Damien murmured like he was a car reving its engine up. I was unsure of what he was doing being honest. He sat on my hip looking at renesmee. He pulled on my hair a little and pointed to her_

_"Rer rer rer" I smiled hugely at him. He was trying to say renesmee._

_"Clever boy, thats renesmee" I told him_

_"Rer rer rer" he repeated as renesmee made a small giggle burst out of her in delight as she clapped her hands together smiling hugely at her brother._

_"Day!" She screiched out happily her tiny hands making fists in the air reaching out to him. He chuckled and leaned forward taking hold of her hand. _

"I was her first word" Edward distracted me, his awe filled eyes staring at my blank ones. That pain in that memorie was now replaced with happiness as i gazed at him.

"Yes you were. Even back then she loved you, just like me" I told him and his eyes softend even more as he kissed the top of my head before kissing down my hairline to under my jaw. I stopped him.

"Dont you want to see some more?" i asked and he smiled to me leaning his head back down into the grass as i rested on his chest.

"Name me something you want to see" I told him and he looked thoughtful for a moment. I would of thought he would of came out with something like their first steps or the first time i seen them.

"I want to see what Jacob was like with you when you were human" He told me.

That caught me off gaurd.

I raised my eye brow at him and them rememberd why.

"Oh!..." I said my thoughts drifting off the Jacob and renesmee.

Kissing.

I had to admit they were so cute together. But jacob said the word Imprint. Which I knew i needed to have a long mother to daughters crush conversation with him about. Edward tensed under neith me obviously reading my thoughts.

"You really have nothing to worry about, hes a lovely boy" i told him strocking my fingers down his jaw

"Wolf bella, hes a wolf" Edward said in a distressed voice.

"Shes not a little girl Edward, shes all grown up now, and i think its a good thing that she has a crush on him"

Edward growled stubbornly like Damien and matt would do. I rolled my eyes at him as well.

"Think about it, Jakes a sweet guy, hes honest, caring, he loved me once and even when i didnt return it, he was still there for me. Hes handsome and charming, and too good for any human girl out there. I would know i was one of them." I said to him as his eye brows pulled together and he pouted a little.

"Renesmee does that you know, the little stubborn pout" I told him knowing it was lighten his mood as i brushed my finger over his lips, He kissed it away, his brow softening.

"And renesmee is too good for any human either" I added in

"Shes too good for anyone bella, no one is good enough for my baby" He said quickly as i smiled to him

"You cant stop love Edward, look at the two of us, would you stop this _again_ if my father did not like you?" I asked him. I knew it was very wrong to and a horrible thing to say, but he got my point. He cringed underneith me before rolling over so that i was laying under him again.

"I will NEVER leave your side again my bella. Not in one million centuries. Not in a billion. Never until the end of time, your stuck with me following you round like a lost puppy. You are my queen, renesmee is my princess and my boys are princes on their own. Im there to serve and please all of you. Il do anything, be anything, to make up for what ive done. Because i love you. Every single one of you. With every cell i have and im never letting you go again"

"I love you" i told him again and he swallowed and kissed my lips gently, the lust in his eyes like fire, wild and free.

"I love you more" he told me and i grinned to him.

"When i can remember my human days a little better, il show you, it has been a while since i last thought of it, theres only certian things that stand out to me. In a way it is like everythings connected to each other, so that gives me something to start on." i told him as he smiled to him sympathectically.

"Its hard isnt it, knowing you had a different life yet not knowing what it was like"

"Like i said i remember some of it, just not all of it, minor details and things, but you dont have anything to worry about, I know with everything in me that Jacob is a gentlemen"

"You should be inside of his head half the time" he growled to me causing me to giggle.

"Thats a little hypocritical dont you think considering our situation." I asked him as he huffed

"Still dont like it"

"Your acting like a baby, no your acting like damien" I told him and he smirked a little to me.

"Hes a great boy bella, he did a good job looking after renesmee and Matt for the last 3 years, and hes very protective of his girls" he smiled to me as i looked confused

"His girls?" i asked my voice a litle higher than normal.

"Yes you, renesmee, his aunts, esme, and even if he may not know it himself...leah" I wisperd the last name as i sat up a little now

"LEAH?" my voice was so high and squeeky i was pretty sure dogs would hear it around the world

"Yes leah clearwater" he said slowly amused by my reaction

"The wolf? that clearwater? Seths her little brother? shes very prettty? quite stubborn?" all sorts of little questions came out of me in spluttering words.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes, they like to...torment each other, i think hes gotten himself a little crush" Edward chuckled at my facail expression which was gaping wide.

"Why didnt he tell me!" i said quickly. As edward sighed

"As much as i love the boy, he isnt the brightest when it comes to his feelings, hes too proud much like myself, he wont admit it to anyone, hes trying to convince himself otherwise"

My boy. My little black haired, green eyed baby boy. Had. A. Crush.

And that wasnt all. Because it was on freaking Leah clearwater!

I remembered her breifly, she was very beautiful, one of the most beautiful quileute girls id seen on the reservation. And she was fiesty which of corse meant damien would become interested being he was like that himself.

We werent really friends, but we got on. We were civil to each other when we met, small talk and said hello briefly at the packs bonfire nights. Truth being we didnt mind each other. We just were from two different worlds. Oppisite ends of the table.

"I have soo much to learn" i breathed out after a little while, edward chuckled.

"All in good time love, all in good time"

Once everything was done and dusted, we both got re dressed and walked back into the hotel hand in hand. When we were out side the door i could hear jacob wispering small little cute sayings to my daughter. I looked to Edward whos face now looked as hard as stone.

"See? hes charming" i told him laughing a little as we entered the room.

Uh oh...

Renesmees dress had been ripped at the bottom. Exposing her legs a little. Jacob tossed the fabric to the side carelessly as he looked down on her worryingly.

"Il make it better i promise you, everything is going to be alright" He wisperd to her sleeping form. Instantly i knew he would of ripped the dress because it would be uncomfortable for her to sleep in, she would get her legs tangled in the masses of fabric. She did it alot when she was younger too.

However, Edward didnt know this so instantly as soon as his eyes were on jacob who now was laying with renesmee draped over himself, holding the bottom of her dress in one hand...

Yeah, he snapped. Quite alot actually as a loud growl echoed out of him and he lunged at Jacob, grabbing him so fast and throwing him across the room that renesmee never even flinched.

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" _Edward was loosing it. Big time. Shit.

"She was uncomfortable! Edward you need to look at her legs they..."

"DONT TRY IT DOG!" Edward was panting. Actually panting, he had Jacob pinned against the wall in a death grip as Jacobs eyes stayed on Renesmees closed ones.

"Edward...stop" I told him looking over to my baby girl. She was curled up in a ball now her her breathing softer than before. But that wasnt what made me stop him.

Edward slowly turned round to see me stood there in shock, as my eyes grazed down her sleeping white body.

"Oh my.." i couldnt even finish the words.

Bruises. And lots of them. On her arms. Her collar bone. Her legs.

My insides felt like they were burning again. Rage. Anger. Fear.

Edwards eyes snapped over to her body as he inhaled a short sharp breath.

"Oh god" he said shakily moving forward as quietly as he could. He dropped to his knees beside the bed his arms reached out one hand to caress her cheek and the other on her waist as he watched Her gently.

"Renesmee?..." Edwards voice trailed off as he shook his head slightly. Frightened.

I watched as carefully she shifted in her sleep now breathing in once as edward watched her every move, he gasped out a little before smiling a tiny amount

"Dont mention those" He said quickly pointing to the blue and black marks on her legs. I got why in an instant. She was waking up. And it would freak her out if she rememberd where she got her bruises from.

All of us watched carefully as she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly they crept open.

**Hey guys, THANK YOU! for all my lovely reviews, you know the drill by now, if i get 6 or 7 il post the next chapter up :) hope you like this, i love writing the little baby scenes :,) if this was rated M i would of gone into more detail on the whole bella edward moment, but just to keep the theme going in the story, I thought it was best to keep it T rated let me know you would want me to do into more detail on those parts in the sequel tho ;) Please review! Love K1m xx**


	70. relief

Renesmees POV

Blury. Thats what it was. Very very blury. What had happend? one minute i was on the balconey looking for my father and the next minute...

i didnt even know where i was...It was light, alot warmer than before. It seemed more relaxed. A calming atmosphere. My eyes swept around the room. I was on a double bed, the sheets a golden colour and a little desk beside it. There was a window on the far wall and a little faded red arm chair in the corner. The walls were a nice brown colour; warm. The floor had a rough red carpet with a few blotches on it here and there. I took a few deep breaths as panick filled me. This definatly wasnt Volterra headquarters anymore...where was i? who had moved me? Who was i with?

"Renesmee?" My fathers voice called to me as my head flicked round. I froze.

He was here. Next to me. His smooth white face stared at mine as he watched my every move. My dad was here. I stayed frozen just watching and reeling in from the shock.

He was knelt beside the bed looking at me. I stared back confused, showing him i had no clue what was going on. His face looked tortured for a few minutes as he sighed.

"Daddy" i breathed out moving quickly to fling my arms around him. He happily welcomed the hug, now kneeling on the bed holding me to him in a tight embrace.

"Oh sweet heart im so sorry"He told me kissing the side of my head. I had missed him soo much.

I felt my tears starting to fall down my face now as he heald me there, a light sob fell out of my throat as he kept telling me little things like:

"Ive never been so scared in all my life"

"Im never letting you out of my sight again"

"Im so sorry"

I didnt hear anything else exept those phrases repeated over and over again. Mainly because he spoke at such a fast pace and such a quiet one i struggled to keep up.

"Where are we?" i asked him my head flicking round again to the right as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"Its over, were safe now, were going home" he told me smiling a little, again confusion came over me. How the...

"I dont want to go into detail about it, but were going home now, theyre not coming back for us darling, your safe" He told me. I breathed out a long sigh confused again. Why wouldnt he tell me? All this was so difficult to wrap my head round. So just like that? what did they do? what the fuck was going on!

My dad looked at me sheepishly for a minute before smiling fully.

"Its a shock i know but its the truth Renesmee were all safe"

"All of us?" i asked. He knew what about, my mother. My loving mother. Where was she? I couldnt shake the panicky feeling i had though.

To my surprise dad smiled back hugely.

"Bella?" he asked looking round as i leaned over his shoulder to see where she was stood.

I couldnt belive it. My mother was stood there smiling at us like we were the most amazing thing she had seen.

"Mom?" i wisperd in shock as she came over and took hold of my dads hand. He smiled back at her kissing her cheek as they both looked back to me.

"We have some living arrangements to discuss" Mom laughed as i gasped and smiled all at once. Those shaky feelings. Gone

"YES!" i yelped out happily flinging my arms around both my parents who were laughing a little now. They were together. We were a family. And we were safe. I giggled into their shoulders before i looked up.

And those short seconds made me loose my breath.

My eyes locked with the all too firmiliar brown orbs i had missed so much. My mouth fell slack a little in shock and awe.

He stood their leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his naked torso and a pair of jeans hanging low on his waist. The same black fire hair flicking in all directions shining where the light hit it.

"Jake" i wisperd as both my parents moved away from me. My mom towing my dad away

"Come on lets go see the boys" she wisperd to him before both of them left and closed the door.

Jacobs eyes didnt leave mine. He smiled weakly at me before he moved forward a little his smile growing as he got closer. We stayed where we were slowly shuffling forwards tiny tiny movements. The tension was thick.

"Nessie" he breathed, his voice out cutting through the atomosphere. I dont think ive ever moved as quick in my life as i stood up on the bed and flung my self at him. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him to me like hell, I buried my head into his shoulder as i felt him lift me up and hold me against him.

"Nessie" he breathed out in relief as i felt the heavy weight of his head being buried into the cruck of my neck. He leant up once to kiss my cheek repeatedly. It made my heart pound not only out of my chest, but into his too. More tears fell down my face.

I breathed in his scent. I had missed that.

"I missed you" i wisperd without even thinking about it. I instantly blushed realising i had just thrown my self at him.

He chuckled and hugged me to him again.

"I missed your blush alot, _god i missed you_! do you have any idea what its like to travel across half the world with your father?" he said with mock horror. I laughed.

"Im sorry?" i asked as he leant his forehead against mine, gently brushing the tears i had out of my face with his free hand.

"Im not, i was glad i came, i missed you so much nessie. Besides i practically begged your dad to let me help find you" now i wasnt the only one blushing here.

"What?" i asked softly pulling back a little. Jacob put me down on the floor still keeping his arms around me tight. I rested my hands on his shoulders now looking at him intensly

"I...I kinda...well..."He choked out as i giggled a little at him

"You wanted to help find me?" i asked him and he nodded breathing out a sigh of relief, i laughed a little at him as he looked to me in the eyes again.

"Why?" i wisperd confused. His eyes shared the same emotion.

"Why wouldnt i?"

"Jacob your avoiding the question" I said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Nessie, i...i missed you...and when i heard about what happend there was no way i could keep away...i couldnt...i couldnt loose you. Your my freind and...and i...and i dont think i could of gone on with out you there with me" He breathed every word out onto my face making me close my eyes and sigh contently.

"Nessie erm...what happend to you...before we...what i mean to say is...what do you... remember?" He seemed nervous about asking this question which made me a little scared.

"I remember...Looking over italy on a balconey, thinking about how lost i was, then...then i was...i..._think_ i passed out...the next thing i know im here with you" Jacob looked a little upset by this, but i didnt press it, he was here now, and thats all that matterd. I looked down to the floor feeling my breath whoosh out of me as words followed.

"Jake ive never been so scared in my life" i told him feeling my emotions pour down onto me. Instantly he pulled me back to him lifting me up hugging me tightly to him, he moved his face into my hair inhaling deeply.

"Its over now. Its okay. Your with me, il never let anything happen to you again. God nessie ive never been so frightend in my life either! You have no idea how much i missed you, how worried i was. How much it hurt thinking what they done to you..." He told me. His eyes, which were locked on the ground now, seemed to move from left to right at such a fast speed, his breathing raged and scary.

Each word was now engraved deep into my heart.

Slowly i moved my hand up to cup his chin feeling the smoothness of his face as he pulled his eyes to look back up to me.

I could see how much he cared, how worried he was, how scared all this had made him.

I wanted to appologise, i wanted to tell him how guilty i felt for taking him away from his home for hurting his brothers. I couldnt understand why he would beg my dad to come here, knowing how dangerous it was. How much it would frighten him. How in the world was he to return my feelings for him? I was too broken. He knew that now. It was way to obvious.

I had to tell him. I had to tell him how i felt. I needed too. If i didnt right now i was so frightened the words would be forever buried in my mind.

I pulled his face round so that his forehead rested on mine, his brown eyes stared deep into my own. After about a minute of silence my vocal chords started to pick up

"Jake I..."

"RED!" Both Jasper and Emmetts voice boomed through out the room as they both came running through the door and tackled me to the bed away from Jacob. I giggled a little as both of them hugged me tightly.

But suddenly i felt a sharp pain on my hip as i gasp and let out a small yelp.

Suddenly both my uncles let go of me and moved away from my body looking panicked. They both looked over to Jacob who shook his head.

"Dont mention them" He said in a quiet voice, his eyes looking to the floor again in fear and hurt. It broke my heart.

I _was_ hurting however, the pain was like a huge stinging ache. Infact it hurt to even move my legs now as i looked down.

I wish i didnt. I could only see over my knees and the damage done frightend me.

"What...Happend..." I managed to breath out feeling the pain subside for a moment. I looked over to Jacob to see he was now closer than before knelt up on the bed.

Fear ran through me. Not even he knew by the looks of things...

Had this happend before they found me? Had someone done this to me while i was passed out? An unmovable sickening feeling spread through me as i started to panick.

"Shhhh Nessie, its okay, its alright your safe" Jacob wisperd in my ear as i started to hyperventilate a little.

I turned round in his arms so that i was hugging him close to me.

His scent seemed to calm me down. The heat of his body seemed to be a reminder too. Somehow he had gotten warmer. Before i could ask Jacob spoke up

"You cold?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms, it gave me shivers, but in a way i had never experianced before. I sighed and leant my head against his shoulder as he continued to rub up and down my arms leaving a burning trail of heat there.

"I feel fine apart from..." It was like the words were stuck in the back of my throat making me choke on them a little. My mouth opened, and I gaged. My eyes shot straight up to his in shock. He heald the tops of my arms a little tighter now as he breathed in shaky breaths.

"Easy Jacob" My brothers firmiliar voice shot striaght through the room.

"Matt!" I breathed out pulling my self away from Jacob and throwing my arms around him. He laughed a little and hugged me tightly to him. Even he had gotten a little warmer.

"Oh matt i was so scared!" I told him leaning my head into his shoudler as he rubbed his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"You gave us quite a fright ness i have to say, Im so glad your alright"

"Hey wheres the love for the favourite older bro?" Damien chuckled coming to stand beside matt as i giggled and threw my arms around him.

"Good to see you moving red, i had to carry you all the way!"

"Half the way, dad did the rest" Matt corrected him as Damien rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" He said gently nudging his side.

"Ahh theres my lovely babies!" Moms voice came from no where now as she bounced across the room, not having a care in the world before she leaned round to kiss my cheek and kiss both the boys faces

"Mom!" Both of them whined at the same time as she pinched their cheeks. I laughed and moved away quietly going to stand beside Jacob again.

He looked down to me and smiled hugely. We both looked on at my family members laughing and talking amongst them selves. I watched as My uncles moved next to Matt and Damien laughing with them as mom hugged them both close to her.

I couldnt take the smile off my face. My hands stayed down by my sides happily when all of a sudden, i felt my own hand graze Jacobs. Blush crept to my cheeks as i felt his finger tip trail over my hand gently before reaching my fingers and slowly wrapping his hand round mine.

I responded immeaditly locking my hand in his happily basking in the heat of his touch as he rubbed his thumb along the back of my palm.

My heart was doing a dance on its own right now as very slowly, i lifted my eyes up to look to Jacobs face. He smiled at me lovingly, his eyes soft and bashful. A light tint of pink on his cheeks made my insides melt like butter in the sun.

There was a voice in my head going "Awwww!" But as soon as it appeared i pushed it back.

I smiled to him stepping a little closer now so that i could lean against his arm. He didnt seem to mind this. Infact i though he was loving this, as his lips reached down to press against my forehead, letting them linger there for a while.

My eyes closed in content as i felt my free arm wrap around him resting my head on his chest. Jacobs free arm went around my waist, his fingertips trailing fire along there. I looked up to him again.

Oh god it felt good to be in his arms, to have him hold me like this. I swear more blush crept onto my face.

"Your even more beautiful when you blush" he wisperd his plump lips parted as he stared at me in awe.

"Your just even more beautiful everytime i look at you" He smiled a little nervously as i smiled back.

"God i missed that smile" his eyes crinkled at the corners like he was remembering that last few days. My hand which was now around his neck slid onto his cheek.

_Im here now_ I told him through my mind before sliding my hand down the front of him resting on his chest.

My eyes never left his.

"I love it when you do that" he sighed sounding like he was in his own little world. I smiled again as he took hold of the hand on his chest and heald it to his face.

I couldnt help but smile.

_Missed me then?_ I asked teasingly and he smiled to me, his eyes closed as he nuzzled the hand that was on his face

"So much" he groaned out as i giggled. My heart went into overdrive again, the breaths falling out of me in a loud soft gasps.

"AH-HEM!" My brothers loud voice echoed through my perfect moment making me pull away from Jacob, i nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound damiens tone.

My head flicked round to see _all_ of my family members now in the room.

"Nanna! Granpa!" I breathed out running into their arms.

"Oh Renesmee, we were so worried sweetheart" Carlisle said as i was sandwhiched between the two of them. Esme was placing light kisses on my head and cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked cupping my face in her hands. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Thank goodness" she breathed out hugging me tightly...

After a very long and tiring reunion with my family my dad told us we had flights booked in less than an hour so slowly but steadily we made our way to the airport.

**Hey guys, you know the drill 5 or 6 and il update i have a question...what do you think Damien and leahs renunion will be like, and how will the pack respond to bella? Let me no, thanks for all your reviews..Love K1m xx**


	71. The new home

2 planes and a long cab drive later we finally found ourselves back in forks. The cosy little town which we considered home. And i was glad because now it was officially home. Mom and dad were back together, all of us came back in one peice.

The balance was restored.

Dad and Mom were now holding hands sitting in the front of the silver volvo alice had left at the airport when she was on her way here for us, while my brothers and i sat in the back. Matt was dozing off slightly his head kept bumping against the window and damien kept annoying him as he would lean over to flick his nose before chuckling and dad would scold him for it.

I just sat there in the middle thinking of Jacob. He had took the option to run back along the side of the car in wolf form so that he could let his pack know we had returned home. Faintly to my right where Damien was still laughing gently i could make out the blurry shadow of my favourite animal. I smiled towards it even though he couldnt see me, but knowing he would be waiting at the house for me when we returned.

A long 5 minutes later, the car pulled up on the front driveway to the house, my mother gasped a little in shock

"Nothings changed" she smiled brightly to which my dad smiled too.

"Nothing ever will" he wisperd to her as she leant over to kiss him sweetly.

"ARGH! Im up! Im up!" Matt groaned as i giggled to him.

"Welcome home" Dad told mom caressing her cheek with his free hand as she smiled to him softly. My eyes traveled to the right now anxious, and as soon as they hit the trees, the same brown eyes i had missed during the 3 hour car ride, were staring back.

I all but dived over Damien and got the door open before running to his side and hugging him tightly.

"Woah easy nessie!" Jacob laughed as both of us stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. I landed ontop of him and giggled against his chest.

"Sorry"

"Nah dont be, your wicked fast!" He told me in astonishment, i just blushed.

"Its something i get from my dad i suppose" i shrugged before Jacob rested his hands on my hips which were now straddled over his waist as i leant up. God he felt so warm beneath me...so good...Again i blushed deeply as he laughed again leaning his head back down the the earth before smiling and looking up at me softly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before my father cleared his throat

"Renesmee come here!" He called out calmly as i whipped my head round to see he was somewhere inside the house. I sighed

"I should...go" i told him nodding to the floor.

"Yeah...you should... go" Jacob said struggling to the get the words out. Almost like he didnt want to.

"RENESMEE!" My dad called again as i rolled my eyes. He was too protective sometimes.

"Hey come by the river later on tonight, ive got a surprise for you" He winked to me after we untangled our selfs and stood up.

"Il see you later Nessie" he smiled to me before leaning down to kiss my hand and disapeering through the trees.

"RED!" Damien barked out now as i growled agrivated

"WHAT?" I called back entering the house.

"Ah finally!" Alice cheered as everyone was in the living room now standing together.

"What is it?" i asked going to stand beside my father who leaned down quickly pecking my cheek before holding my mother against him.

"Come on! I have to show you this!" She smiled before bouncing out the door way and running left. My brothers, mother and i shared a look before each one of us followed after her quickly.

We ran through the woods at least 6 or 7 miles before she stopped coming to a clearing.

"Well what do you think?" She said nudging my mother.

"Oh alice" she breathed out her eyes fixed straight ahead of her as she placed her free hand over her heart, the other was in dads tightly like normal.

I followed her gaze intently wondering what had caught my mothers eye.

And there it sat.

Heaven.

I looked forward to the most beautiful house i had ever seen. It wasnt as big as the cullen mansion but it was atleast over half its size and coverd in red brick and wild flowers. Lillies and orchids crepts high up the walls. The white contrasting so well with the bright green leaves and red brick. There were windows like the mansion. Tall and completely immaculate, taking up at least one of two walls, execpt they werent everywhere. They were dotted around in places like the side of the house or the front of the house, it was not as open as the mansion. But it had a sense of privacy here. A sense of family.

This little...palace, i think would be the best word to use, was in a large box shape like a fancy country house that had been modernised and extended by 30 or 40 feet.

Again like the other house there was a porch made out of white porcilien rock which gave it an old fairytale feel. There were 4 coloums to it, each of them which had vines of lillies and orchids twisted round them in a circular motion. all the way down to the soft dark mahogany flooring there. Perfectly seated on this was a table and chairs, a huge armchair which im sure Matt would of loved and a few lights and flowers scatterd around giving it a home like feel. Warm.

The front door was huge! So big that i was sure it would make Jacob look small next to it and the handle, a deep deep gold. Big and brassy giving the house the extra class it didnt even need, yet harmonised it perfectly.

"I thought if your all coming home, why not build you one." She smiled to my mother who was gazing back intently.

This was our home. Our family home. For me, mom, dad, Matt and Damien. Our little piece of paradise.

"I know, I know im too good" she giggled as my mother threw her arms around her

"Oh alice its beautiful! how did you even...when did you.." My mother was speachless.

"Wow theres a first for everything" Damien chuckled before going over with Matt to get slobbered on by aunt alice in big wet kisses that coverd their faces.

"Of corse Esme helped and rosalie too, i cant take all the credit there." She laughed as i moved now to hug my nana.

"Oh thank you soo much!" I squelled in delight as she hugged me back tightly.

"Im glad you like it sweetheart, i helped design your room, youl love it" she told me while carlisle smoothed the curls away from my forehead to kiss it.

I looked over to Damien and Matt they both smiled.

"You knew didnt you?" I asked them and they chuckled.

"No, serious red, Alice is good at keeping things from us, even with Matts visions she has ways!" He laughed a little in astonishment, his green eyes beeming.

"Can we go inside?" I asked turning round, my dad smiled to me taking hold of the key in his hand

"Wel have a good look round, im sure they are dieing to aswell" Dad told my mother who looked like she was agreeing with him instantly as she was hugging his chest looking up to us.

"DONT! break anything yet! and dont run to fast! and dont do anything emmett or jasper would do! OR anything theyve taught you!" He told Damien as we all walked over to the house his voice stern as Damien grinned evilly.

"Damien" Mom warned as his face sofend into an innocent expression his big green eyes "puppy dogging it" as damien called it as if to say "Would i really cause trouble?". my mother smiled

"Awww!" She whined happily leaning up to kiss his cheek before leaning over to kiss matts too

"My little boys" Mom said pinching thier cheeks as i giggled. Dad looked on in shock with an expression that read "what the fuck?"

"this is what your like with renesmee" Matt said laughing as he shook dads shoulder. Dad just rolled his eyes and smiled down towards me bashfully.

"Okay okay lets go!" Damien whined now impationtly as dad slowly stuck the key in the lock.

Walking in was like walking into a castle youd see in fairytales. The floor had a soft rich dark carpet ,almost black even, and the walls were red in some places and cream in others, perfect contrast between them. Tones of favourite peices of artwork and photos of my father me matt and damien were framed resting on the wall, pictures Alice had obviously took before and had printed. I reconised the all too firmiliar night when all of us crawled up on dads bed and fell asleep. This had to be my favourite one so far.

Right down the middle of the house was a corridoor not very long or wide, no doors at all, however at the end of it sat a silver looking pair of doors with buttons beside it as well as a spiralling stair case either side.

"Whats that? i asked pointing to the silver doors, my mother smiled to me.

"I think its an elevator sweetie" she chuckled.

"WE HAVE ONE OF THEM?" Damien screiched out in shock as he chuckled

"Dont" Dad said obviously reading his thoughts

"Please, just once?" Damien said giving him the puppy dog effect

"Dont pull that with me, you know that only works for your sister" Dad said wierily yet he was fighting back a smile as damien pouted.

"Argh! Fine once! you break it and youl be staying at the main house" Dad warned him, a small smile gracing his face as damien shot off down the corridoor and pressed the green button on the wall.

"This is soo cool" he said as he stepped into the silver like box before the doors shut and i was pretty sure he would be gone for a while.

To the left of the corridoor in a round angular shape was the kitchen, everything seemed to be in semi circles and dark colours which contrasted against the red walls in here, the black marble breakfast bar bended round in a soft U shape which tall black stools surrounded. Against the wall facing us was the cooker, fridge, sink and other cooking utensils im sure id learn to use. Infront of this was a large retangle black marble table to prepare food on. There was of corse a set of table and chairs tucked in the corner against the far wall, this was one place where the large windows were and this window coverd atleast half this wall so you could see out onto the side view of ther forest.

To my right like the big house was the living room, this had to be the most homiest room id seen so far, 3 Large plush black/brown couches sat in the middle of the room in a U shape facing the most beautiful fireplace i had ever seen. It was huge and royal with Dark marble colours spilling off it glowing against slightly lighter creamy mauve beige the walls in here, The carpet was the same dark brown shining where the light and relfection of the silver plasma screen hit it.

The plasma screen was sat comfortably a few inches above the fire place like a little home cinema which im sure would be put to good use by my brothers and i. More picture frames sat on the walls empty as i looked to Alice,

"Oh dont worry, theyl get filled" She winked at me smiling a little as my eyes swept over the back wall. A huge black ebony piano sat in the corner of the room nicely spaced out with a little red rose in a crystal vase on the end of it.

Alice was truly a perfectionist.

The house was immaculate. The bottom floor perfect for living in as i flicked my head round to look at my dad.

"Go through the door to the left Matt" He winked to me before looking over to my brother. I watched as gracefully he glided over to where a huge mahogany door sat just a few inches away from the piano however it was split in two, so that it had a royal theme and as you opened one door, the other would open too. He entered it pulling the golden handle inwards and walking inside. Then he gasped

"I LOVE YOU AUNT ALICE!" he cried out, laughing triumphantly. I quickly followed him into the room.

This had to be the biggest libary in the world.

Oh my god.

Infact if youve ever seen beauty and the beast. This was the libary, just without the singing candle sticks or tea pots.

_However that would be so cool..._

My dad chuckled at my thoughts making me blush a little as my eyes flitted round the room. The bookcases coverd the 4 outer walls and were infact over 20 feet tall, and outlined in gold which went very well with the dark reddy coloured wood in here. A huge swirling gold steady ladder seemed to be attached to one of the bookcases futher at the back of the room. I could already see some of my favourites lined up ready for me to read.

This was Matts heaven as he turned around the room. I had never seen him so happy before, so blissed out.

"Thanks" He smiled blushing a little to Aunt Alice and Dad.

He moved over to skim along the book case reaching the end to see there were huge black leather arm chairs, small end tables beside them, each with little red and gold reading lamps on. Everything just matched.

I knew Matt wouldnt be bothered about seeing the rest of the house now he was very happy in the libary we had, something else which had also caught my eye and appeal was that we had laptops set up at the oppisite end of the Libary, all complete with their own mahongany desks and black leather spinning chair which i knew me and Damien would end up racing on. When did we ever miss an opertunity to have a spinning chair race?

Again Dad chuckled. And again I blushed and smiled. I moved towards him grinning like an idiot. This was a dream come true.

"Its perfect" I told him smiling as he leaned forward to kiss my head.

"Its ours princess" He winked to me before looking up at Matt who was beeming now.

"Love you dad" he wisperd proudly before going to skim along some more books.

"Come on, lets leave him in here, im sure hel find his way around later" Mom said smiling towards her son. She was so happy now. I loved that.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! oh my god its AWESOME!" Damiens voice appeared from no where as now he was hugging dads middle before he leaned round to kiss Aunt alices head, before rosalies and Esmes, mine and Moms. He couldnt stop bouncing up and down. It was like he was high or something.

"Like you wouldnt be like this if you seen your room!" Damien said in a "You-know-im-right" tone.

"Well i havent seen it yet so" I said sticking my tonuge out at him.

"So you dont want to see your room then?" He asked me smugly. Immeaditly i froze.

"Wait what?" i asked getting a little excited. Damien smirked.

"Youl love it, come on" he told me taking hold of my hand and running through to the elevator. Once we were inside the little silver box i looked to the buttons.

The top button had the letters 'E+B' engraved into the small little silver squared gold rimmed button. The next below it had capital 'D' on it, underneith that one was an 'R' and the last button was a 'M'. I looked to Damien confused

"I know. It looks confusing but its not really E and B stand for Edward and Bella, D for damien M for matt and R for..."

"Me" I wisperd interupting him as i pushed the button. The lift wasnt slow. But it was fast either. I thought it was because i was so anxious and excited to see what my room was like knowing Alice wouldnt disapoint.

After 6 or so seconds the doors opened leading me out onto a horizontal cream corridoor which was barely 15 feet wide and passed the two spiralling stair cases on either side of the lift. However now facing straight infront of me as soon as i stepped out of the lift, sat two small round end white tables holding vases of deep red full roses either side of a huge White door, in fact it was only now i realised it was split in two like the libary doors to make double doors, a gold rim around each one with a swirling golden pattern engraved into it. On each side of the doors two large letters sat. One an R the other a C. I turned round to see that damien was smirking at me while somehow my father, Mother, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all stood behind me now, (must of took the staircase) smiling kindly as i reached out and turned the golden handles opening both doors at the same time.

The wind fell out of me as i breathed it back in just as quick. There was no words to describe how..._perfect _this was...

First sight and i fell in love. The floor was wooden, perfectly crafted into dark spotless Diamond shaped tiles. The most beautiful shade of Ebony i had ever seen. It was Dark yet warm, something i loved.

The walls were similar although they were a completely different colour, they seemed to be a soft, silver berry beige, which made the walls stand out against the dark flooring. The artwork and woodwork of them stood out so much too. It was all regal design, twisting and turning making the walls have greek looking cream coloured collums and swirls twisted into the top and bottom wooden borders.

It was soo huge. This wasnt just a room. It was an entire Floor! The large open area to my room consisted of beautiful cream colour rugs and soft old fashioned wall lights which i loved, some of the large cream collums seemed to have little diamond lights embedded into them somehow as well as beautiful pictures and flowers that made my room smell and look amazing. Wow. Alice was good.

Walking in to my room, a cream rug would sit just under the door way, like a little welcome mat, even though it spread out atleast 6 foot infront of the door.

At the end of the rug you came to a three little steps which would lead down to the middle of my room.

A huge round cream rug sat with a beautiful brown Floral pattern on it (the same two colours of my walls and flooring exactly) and a splash of red here and there on it too. Sat on this, was the worlds most comfiest couch. Belive me i would know. It was big so that i could curl up on it or sit back on it and, have my feet not touching the ground. It was a soft warm Brown colour with lots of red and Cream cushions scattered on it making it look more like a bed than a sofa fit for a king. Infront of this, in true cullen style. A huge Silver plasma sat. And trust me when i say HUGE! bigger than the one down stairs by a long shot. This was of corse pressed up to the wall on the left hand side to where i was facing. To the Left hand side of My plasma, were white doors. Again another set of double doors. And again, coverd in gold swirls with The letter W streached across the break between the two. To the right hand side of this was another piano, exept it was a solid white, gleeming so much i could see my relflection in it, Or maybe that was just the relfection out of the huge wall covering window i had there. Light bouncing off my beautiful white Piano making it shine and gloss where the sun hit it.

I spun round to Look what was behind the couch now.

The middle of the room seemed to go up again as i traveled up three more tiny steps to reach what you would normally find in a bedroom.

The bed.

If you could call it that.

This bed was HUGE! bigger than Dads, bigger than any id ever seen. It looked to be a triple sized mattress with deep red velvet and silk covers, layers apon layers of the soft fabric, which i knew would keep me warm and comfortable at night. The design on them again matching the walls and door frames with golden swirls on them as well as dark brown and golden scatter cushions I loved. A light golden Cannopy fell from the ceiling gently around my bed creating a little glossy invisible door way and sheild for me to get in and out of it. Cute. I also loved the fact that you could stil see the Plasma screen from here like It was right infront of you. Perfect. All i had to do was move the soft Golden Netting which was now tied up on either side of my bed like Gold curtians gatherd with Golden ribbon. I looked up to the ceiling again and just North of where the gold cannopy hung, a beautiful, overly expensive Diamond encrusted Chandilier sat. It was litereally dripping in diamonds which i had no doubt were real. Some of them even shaped as roses as they twisted on the white gold base of it. Again it was soo big!

I dived as fast as i could onto the bed taking in its scent, i loved how it smelt of roses and pine. Fresh and beautiful. I giggled

"It smells good" I laughed as dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not like it doesnt look amazing but hey at least it smells nice" Damien chuckled as i threw him a look.

"Oh come on you know this is amazing!" I said sitting up on my bed facing the tv screen. I smiled Either side of my bed were two small End tables the same wooden shade as the floor. each one had a golden lamp on and a little alarm clock. There were also two empty silver picture frames i knew i would need to fill.

"Oh and their digital frames Renesmee, thought you would have too many good pictures to put in so i thought why not put them all in one" Nana smiled as i beemed back to her.

"Thanks Nana, its perfect" I smiled to her, my eyes drifting Left to where another door sat. This time it was just a single door, however it was again white and again covered in golden swirls with a Letter on it. This letter being B.

"Bathroom?" i asked Alice as she grinned to me and nodded.

I squelled in delight before running into it. Even in the bathroom, nothing was out of shape. A large vase of red roses sat on a white gold stand next to the large porcilen sink, loose beautiful smelling petals lay loosely along the top of it. Golden taps sat perfectly contrating between the Red and the white of the sink. A huge toilet took up the right hand corner of the room and A huge bath tub was to the left of it. This wasnt even a little bath tub. I was sure i would be able to swim in it, it was that big. Id say at least 5 foot by 5 foot. Perfect.

There was a perfect towel rack along the wall where thew bath tub sat covered in mirrors too, they lead to the end of the wall near the door where a huge semi circle shower sat. Perfect. More flowers and some pictures were in here too. Including a brown rug which stood out against the tiled white floor.

"Wow!"I breathed out in amazement, wandering back out to face my family. They were all smiling at me amused.

"This is soo cool!" I beemed bouncing down the three little steps going to hug esme and rosalie before My mother and Father. Aunt Alice then piped up

"You havent even seen the best part yet!" She told me smiling pulling me by my hads and leading me over to the double doors with a W on it.

"The wardrobe" She wisperd excitedly.

Uh oh.

I had to admit. I was terrified Alice wasnt good. She was amazing. There were rows upon rows of clothes, some of them in white garment bags while others in simple plastic bags to keep clean. At the end of my corridoor of clothes a huge wall standing mirror sat the light bouncing off it, giving off a warm glow. There was carpet in here, and even though i was wearing shoes, my god you could tell it was soft. It was a cream colour, very light and airy to match the dark walls in here, again this went with the White outline of the wadrobes which had glass sliding doors as if to protect the clothes even more. Against the wall behind where i stood were two huge white dressers, which i was so sure would be filled with more clothes and shoes for me. To the right of this and just oppisite where the doors to my wadrobe was satt a velvet white lounger, you know the kind of seat that therapists would use for patients to lie down on.

Yep. One of them. Complete again with Red roses either side of it.

My heat was beating so fast, it was unberleavable. How could this tiny little pixie, create this! I couldnt even speak i was in that much shock. This had to be a dream. I had to close my eyes tightly and open them again just to make sure i was still here

"You like it?" Alice asked tugging on my hand. I shook my head smiling

"Love it?" She asked as i grinned to her

"So much" i said hugging her tightly. I could feel tears sprining to my eyes.

"Oh aunt alice thank you so much, its like a fairytale home!" I laughed gently. She brushed away my tears.

"You derserve it honey, trust me you do" She smiled to me as i hugged her again tightly. I ran back out of the wardrobe hugging esme and rosalie before my father. It was only then i realised my mother and brother had gone missing.

"Thank you soo much daddy! I love it!"

"Oh hunnie, it wasnt me you know, i just gave them Ideas and tips and things id hope youd enjoy having here. This is your home now sweetheart. Its ours. Were all a family together. And im sure you can still go and stay at the main house from time to time as well." He hugged me even tighter now.

"I love it so much" I breathed out mesmerised by how perfect everything was and how amazing everything matched!

After a few more minutes of mezmerizing gazes round the room, i piped up a question

"Wheres mom and Damien gone?" I asked dad, he smiled gently to me before sighing,

"Your mother and brother has some buissness to attend to darling dont worry, they shouldnt be long. Are you hungry?" He asked me as i started to smile a little. My stomach was now the most painful part of my body, I had ignored the light growls before, but as soon as hunger was mention my mind traveled to food. I was soo Hungry! I remember not being fed...at all and i was there...3 WHOLE DAYS!

I wrapped my arm around my stomach now feeling the emptyness of it. Dad looked on worried yet terrified.

"Come on" he smiled to me gently holding out his hand to me as i wrapped mine in his, before resting my face on the side of his arm like normal. He kissed my head quickly before moving out of my little apartment room and heading down stairs.

We took the spiral stair case this time round and it was alot quicker than the lift even if it wasnt as fun. Once we hit the ground floor dad called out to matt who was already in the kitchen, my nana busy cooking like normal.

I sat down on the new breakfast bar next to Matt who smiled to me and squeezed my shoulders with his hand once gently, before a big pile of plate was put in front of me.

I all but inhaled it in a few minutes flat.

Still i was hungry just as nana began putting out more of her amazing italian food and muffins, which i was happily snacking on waiting for her to finish seasoning it.

About 3 plates and 4 muffins later. I felt better. I wasnt going to eat for another few days i decided as i looked over to Matt. He was still shoveling another muffin into his mouth at a fast speed. I forgot that they didnt feed him either.

The thought made me mad. It got me angry and upset as i squeezed my eyerbrows together huffing out once.

"Whats the matter ness?" Matt asked over a huge mouthful of muffin crumbs.

"I cant belive they didnt even feed us" I looked down angry as hell until i felt my dads cool hand on my left shoulder.

At first it was comforting, but as his hand became more firmer, i yelped a little moving away from him. The pain was too much. Confused and surprised i looked to my dads face.

He hardly even touched me! all he did was put his hand on my shoulder and i blow up? What the hell?

"Renesmee sweetie, let me see your shoulder" Dad asked in terror, must of thought hed done somthing to it.

"Its fine i was just...i..."

"Renesmee" he breathed out gently holding his hand out to me.

I ran, i turned round away from my father and ran up to my room where i slammed the doors behind me. I ran into the bathroom knowing there was a huge mirror in there too.

I blanked my mind off from my father and brother as i lifted my shirt up. What ever was wrong with my shoulder, i would be the only one to know. Because i knew it would have something to do with them. And it was best if they never found out about it.

And i was glad they couldnt see or that they didnt know.

Just under my collar bone and going down to stop above the top of my breast, Three large red gashes sat, unhealing, unmoving. And i was pretty sure they would never move. My hand flew to my mouth immeaditly in shock as i stared at the ugly red lines going across the top of the left side of my chest.

Breathing in and out i watched them rise and fall gently. It was petrifying,

"Oh god" i breathed out feeling my eyes fill with tears. I had been beaten up. I had been tortured. And thats why they wouldnt tell me what was going on. Because they didnt want me to remember

And as much as they didnt want me too. I knew, eventually, i would find out...And i was terrified of what it could have been.

Swallowing hard i turned my shower on stripping my ripped and torn dirt coverd dress off as well as my shoes and underwear before stepping into the warm water. My right side of my body relaxed almost immeaditly at the warm water caressing my skin. But the left side wanted me to scream.

The pain of washing my cuts was almost inbearable as i mumbled out a few sobs knowing if i didnt wash them, they would get infected. But i was terrified, i didnt know a doctor, i couldnt exactly waltz up to granpa and sat "hey ive been tortured can you take a look for me?" Hed flip! dad would probably go on a hunting mission and the boys...i dread to think with there minds put together what they would do.

Swallowing hard. I sucked up all my strength and pulled a sponge over my shoulder. This of corse made me cry out in agony as more tears fell out of me. I had a feeling this would go on for a while.

After showering i got out and dried with my new towel before plodding over to my wardrobe woundering what to wear.

Taking slow steady steps to calm my breathing, i pulled open the huge dresser taking out what i could find.

I settled on a pair of leggings and a beige skirt that stopped just on my thigh and flared out a little in ruffles as well as a cream white top that fell over one shoulder. Luckily it was the left and it had long sleaves so i could cover up most of my bruises and scarring. Breathing out once more, i moved over to the vanity mirror alice had put on this dresser pulling a brush through my damp hair and blinking at my relection.

It was like i was trapped in my own body, my memory was blank but my eyes...My eyes were filled with pain. They had seen everything my mind hadnt, the pain i had experianced yet knew nothing of.

And as much as it sounded strange. I wanted to know what that pain was. I had to.

Swallowing the lump i moved over to the small shoe rack in the end of one of the closets pulling the gliding glass door open and reaching down for some shoes. I found my running sneekers pushed futher at the back and thought about it for a moment before getting rid of that idea and putting on a pair of beige boots that were lightweight and still easy to run in. I looked at my reflection very happy with my outfit before cleaning up a little in my bathroom. When i came out, Dd was stood leaning against my piano looking worried.

"Sweetheart." he started to say but i shook my head.

"Nothings wrong, i promise you" I told him smiling weakly, i hated lieing to my father. I hated it

"Did i...did i hurt you hunny?" His eyes heald so much self hatred in them as i gasped in shock.

"WHAT? NO! no of corse not i just...i.."What the hell was i meant to do, i really didnt want to show my father the cuts, he would be soo mad!

"I...I just banged my shoulder before and it bruised a little, your cold hand shocked me just a little bit" I blushed looking down to the floor. I lied smooth and clear, just like he did. I looked back up at him under my eyelashes as he smiled a little weirly in relief...i think

"Why didnt you tell me sweetheart? i thought since you cut your thoughts off...i...i thought i just..." His eyes moved away from me looking down to the floor, his jaw set tight.

Needing a distraction i moved to sit down at my piano, tapping a few keys there.

"Daddy?" i asked peeking up at him with my innocent face. His eyes flicked to me

"Teach me" I breathed out smiling to him as he breathed out once, sighed happily knowing i was okay and sat down next to me on the piano.

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update ive been really busy :) i will try and update quicker next time to not keep yu waiting so long, Please PLEASE UPDATE! :) thank you, Love K1m xx**


	72. The first and last day of forever

Bellas POV

"Hello Jacob" I smiled to him calmly. I could already see the fear in his eyes.

I had known from the minute he looked at renesmee i needed to speak with him. Which lead us to where we were now. Stood oppisite each other over the river border between forks and la push.

Jacob on his side.

Me on my own.

"Erm hey bells" he chuckled nervously rubbing the side of his neck. He grinned like a child that had been caught red handed in the cookie jar; innocently and fearful.

"So..." I said my hand making a circle motion as i laughed a little at his discomfort.

"Your gonna make me say it arent you?" Jacob mutterd stubbornly before smiling a little looking like he was lost in thought.

"Oh Jake, the last time we hung out wasnt it you who made me nervous?" I laughed at his hostile behaivor, at the mention of us he breathed out a long breath before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Put that away, if edward catches that near our daughter again hel kill you" I couldnt help but giggle again as he blushed a deep red.

"Yeah erm...listen bella about that..."

"Calm down Jake, im not like Edward...well i am i suppose, but im not going to kill you if you ever date her or kiss her again, your well suited for each other. And youve imprinted havent you?" I asked him as shocked registerd on his face

"Er...Ye...yeah i have shes...shes amazing bella, nessie is...oh wow shes so..."

"Yeah yeah jake i got it okay?" Waving my hand in the air while shaking my head a little. I didnt need to know what was going on in his head. I just needed to know where it was.

"Jake...has edward spoken to you about..." I stopped myself from speaking when i heard the low mumble of a growl in his throat

"Yes" he mutterd low, his lips pursed like he had been sucking on a lemon.

"he cant have been that bad" I told him comfortingly, jake rolled his eyes.

"Youd be surprised, he loves Nessie soo much, im pretty sure the guy would rip a tree out of the ground if she cut her little finger on its branch by accident." He told me as i giggled.

"That does sound about right" I sighed my thoughts drifting to edward perfect face...he was so wounderful...

I wasnt sure how long i was stood there but somewhere in my edward filled glazed over mind i was sure someone had just joined Jacob and myself.

"Bella?" A low deep gruff voice called to me, it wasnt Jacobs now, but a voice i reconised from a long time ago, it was like a faint memory in the back of my head, pushing its way forward.

I breathed in sharp remembering where i had heard that voice before.

"Sam?" I called out my head flicking upwards again as he now stood next to Jacob.

He looked feirce, more fierce than i remembered. But then again i suppose i would as well. Vampires and werewolves were complicated. Natural born enemys that were friends as humans. Complicated indeed.

"Its er...been a while..." he said rubbing the side of his neck. I could tell he felt aqward. It was obvious

"Yeah it has" i smiled a little to him weirily

"You look...different" he chocked out as i nodded understandingly. I knew it would ber hard for him to accept. the vampire girl was now an actual vampire mother.

"And you havent changed at all" I told him shrugging a little, he laughed nervously again. Thats when the awquard silence kicked in.

"You understand the rules of the treaty yes?" he said after a few minutes as i nodded to him

"Of corse"

"Good, sorry Bella its just i need to clear it up as alpha and all that..erm Is...is nessie okay?" he asked again as i pulled my eye brows together confused. why would he care?

"Pack minds bella, shes my imprint, she atomatically becomes like a sister to the pack" Jacob spoke up answering my silent question proud as sam nodded.

"Oh! id...forgotten that" i said in a slow voice. How could i forgotten about the packs mind?

"Dont worry bells, your memory will be refreshed" Jake chuckled to me as i smiled to him

"I missed you" i told him laughing a little.

"I missed you too, and im glad your back now, Nessie missed her mother soo much and i missed my best friend" There was no romantic tone to his voice now towards me. Renesmee had created a balance between me and Jacob. One i had craved for more than blood when i was pregnant. He was my best friend and nothing more, the love between us brother and sister just like it should be. Nothing was going to change that.

Finally! I was so proud of my baby girl, even if it wasnt intentional she had done something i had never been able to do and it was amazing. Right now, i was very glad he imprinted on her. The worlds most perfect inhuman couple. I smiled to myself remembering i had the worlds most handsome sweetest, loving, giving vampire waiting for me at home. And knowing one day renesmee would have all that aswell. It made my heart grow 3 times its normal size.

I felt human again.

Sighing i looked back to Jacob who looked back to me amused

"Wanting to get back to a certian vampire daddy bells?" He chuckled as i stuck my tongue out at him in return. Sam light gruff laughter also bellowed in my ears and i was thankful he was understanding.

"Thank you sam, for everything youve done and yes, Renesmee is healthy and well" I smiled to him as he breathed out a little bit more in relief a small smile on his face too.

"Thanks bella, now if youl excuse me, _my_ imprint would like me to cook tonight" Sam smiled at the word imprint before he turned on his feet and a few seconds later i could hear the heavy thudding of paws.

"So I guess il see nessie later right?"

"Of corse Jake, were not going to stop you seeing her, dont worry Renesmee isnt the only one who has Edward wrapped around her fingers, il try and let her stay out for a few more hours than usual, how long do you two normally sit and talk here?"

"Erm...from about 11 at night till...id say 4 in the morning when Jasper would come for her and take her to get some sleep."

"Il keep him busy" I winked to Jacob once as he smirked to me

"Its good to have you back" he laughed at me as i chuckled too

"Its good to be back, we have alot to catch up on mister!" I scolded him playfully as he snickerd

"Il see you round bells" He called before turning on his heels and just like sam, diving into the air.

"Be good!" i called after him hearing him howl in. Rolling my eyes, i turned on my heels heading back to my new home. With my family. For my new future.

And i couldnt wait for my happy ever after to begin.

Damiens POV

For some reason, my entire body was aching for me to run. Just run and keep running. Out of my new room. Out of this house and out into the forest.

She consumed my every thought and it annoyed me to my core. I was burning up. Every fibre of my body iched to see her. To make one more snotty remark to her. To scoff at her attempts to growl at me.

I found it sexy when she did...

_"ARGH SHIT!_" I groaned out loud my head going into my hands now as i sat down on my new black leather sofa.

My room was alot like renesmees, a mini apartment really only with out all the girlie white things, steps and a piano. Instead when you walked into my room through the main doors (which were both double doors like reds room with D and C on the front) you were greeted by dark golds, blacks and a wall coverd in windows. The floor was the same colour as reds with a huge golden Mat covering most of it. Of corse, there was a huge plasma screen Tv and of corse there was the huge bed like reds only with out the canopy. Everything in here either black or gold. And it was great.

Dads music collection filled most of the wall oppisite the windows and huge surround sound speakers sat next to it aswell. The silver standing out against the golden wall there.

There was a large glass coffie table a meter or so away from the Tv and on the other side of it at least a few feet away was a huge black sofa that sat in an L shape against the Windows.

Perfect.

Like i said the rest of the room was the same. The bathroom in the same layout only everything a black or gold. And of corse, for obvious reasons, mine and Reds wardrobe were different. Matts room, which i had stumbled apon first was the same as mine really only there were more intelligent things like Chess boards and books to read in his room as well as the tv and colour choice which was a dark brown and muddy beige. I got surround sound speakers, an xbox and the largest collection of games for it i have ever seen. Something im sure Emmett had to do with.

But my thoughts were too occupied with _her _right now to even think about the games. Argh!

"Damein?" Dads voice called his hand knocking on the door twice softly. I sighed.

"Come in dad" I knew he would of heard my thoughts. He always did.

"Your right there son" See?

"Damien how long is your constant battle with your self going to go on?" he asked me appologetically. I growled at him as he laughed a little. He moved forward now slowly slumping down beside me leaning back onto the sofa. I sighed again putting my head in my hands and crouching over my knees. Dads cool hand rubbed my back a little.

"Its okay to be confused" he told me quietly as i fought back the urge to growl at him again. What good would that do?

Infact what was sitting here doing anyway? This was only making me more miserable...

"Go on" he told me happily before i shot up and was out the house in no time.

Like i said. Running was the thing i wanted to do and right now, all i wanted to do was run to her.

Well accidently come across her if i could. I was now moving at a human fast walking pace up the river side, my eyes scanning for the wolf i wanted to see. However she wasnt there.

My body felt like i was going to explode with all this anticipation.

"Argh!" I heard a light melodic voice call from the oppisite side of the river. Her accent smooth and suttle. Beautiful even.

"Leah?" i called out now as suddenly she stumbled out from the trees barefoot in those tiny shorts and vest top.

"Graceful" i commented sarcastically as she stumbled again. She just growled at me.

"I see you got home in one peice then?" she said, her tone sounded bored. But i could tell she was far from it.

"Of corse, didnt know you cared so much" I answerd back copying her voice. She groaned

"Your so childish"

"You love it" i chuckled as she rolled her eyes at me, then after a minute of silence, they met mine.

And i could feel all the urgancy running forward in them as my own ran to her too. I stared trying to push all those acsess feelings away. My body ached for me to run again.

Not from her.

But to her.

My arms ached for me to hold her, they felt so light like they were going to float away if i didnt hold her. My sense of smell seemed to cut off and my body was panting. I wanted her. And from the looks of it. So did she.

Taking a quick sharp breath threw my teeth, my body moved at vampire speed blurring at the same time hers did, both of us running into the river in sync before i grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

_Oh god_ it felt good. Every inch of her perfect tall body pressed against mine. My hands wound round her waist. It felt like hot silk before running up her back and into that soft hair.

Damn she even smelt amazing as i groaned my head buring into her neck inhaling her scent before moving it up so my cheek was pressed against hers. She sighed. Her arms were around my neck. One of her hands in my hair while the other holding my head in place.

"God ive missed you" i breathed out unwillingly. I couldnt help but inhale her scent again sighing when i could taste it on my tongue. She was even more beautiful up close.

It was unlike anything i had ever experianced before. Holding her was like holding the most precious item the world have ever known. I didnt want to let go. Ever.

"I missed you so much, Oh wow! your soo Warm!" I loved the fact that she groaned out the word warm pushing her self closer to me with her eyes closed.

It was like my mind disconnected from my body in those short seconds and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

Then her eyes opened. And both of us reeled back in shock.

Woah, woah, woah, what the hell was i doing? Leahs face changed from a look of content to a shocked frightened angry face. Her eyes feirce.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME!" _She scrieched removing her hands from around my head and pushing me backwards a few steps before throwing a punch at my face.

Wow she had a good right hook on her.

"Ouch!" I groaned out rubbing the side of my jaw after her fist connected creating a crunching sound just to the left of my chin, then i felt her hands push my shoulders firmly and i was under the water a few seconds later as leah bailed away from me huffing and pushing till she was standing on her side of the border again.

I pulled my self out onto my side coughing and sputtering up the water i had just swallowed. I turned round to face her

"BITCH!" i yelled to her rubbing my jaw again.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she snapped back her wet black hair dancing like soft ink.

"I didnt ask for anything, you were the one who threw yourself at me!" I growled to her, knowing i was saying all the wrong words

"Oh what ever, like id throw my self at a leech, discusting filthy bloodsucking creatures!" She yelled at a fast tone her body shaking.

"and werewolves arent! tell me leah, when your in your wolf form what do you eat when you go out Vampire hunting huh? I dont think youd eat live dear if you had the choice would you? You do it to survive. AND IM ONLY HALF OF ONE! GOD! what is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" I had to admit, it hurt a little to argue with her like this.

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM ME! STOP sending me sly little remarks whenever im hunting. STOP staring down at my family like their shit. JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY!"

"I CANT!"

"WHY NOT?"

"I DONT KNOW WHY" she whined falling to her knees she was shaking quivering with anger. Tears laced her eyes now

"First sam, now this" she said to her self taking a deep breath knowing if she phased they would all see her thoughts. She had it rough i had to admit, the only girl in the pack, no privacy, no nothing. But the worst part was she hid most of her thoughts from me too. And of corse it was understandable she would be a bitch.

"Leah" i said softly to her getting her to look up at me. I could tell she was going to be reluctant as she grinded her jaw sharply and looked up at me in an angry quick manner.

I smirked a little to her before raising my hand into the air and shooting a small pea size flame up into the tree above her, luckily i aimed just right and my flame hit the branch i was after and as it hit the tree, a white flower fell off gracefully sauntering down and into her hand.

She looked down at the small white petalled object and smiled a little hesitantly at it, her long fingers gently brushing over it once. She looked back up at me with a soft expression

"Very clever" She said in an amused sarcastic tone

"I try" i shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, i dont accept pity gifts" she said her nose raised into the air looking away from me. She still kept hold of the flower though. I smirked to her knowing all was forgiven as she caught my eye for a second and i swear i seen a little bit of blush brush across her cheeks.

"So you wont want my extra special surprise later on tonight then" i chuckled as she rolled her eyes getting the hidden dirty joke

"No thanks, itd be too small"

"How would you know?" i smirked winking at her as she growled playfully

"Because it matches the size of your brain" she said tilting her head to the side and copyin my smirk, this time i rolled my eyes.

"What ever lee lee"

"STOP calling me that" she seethed as i chuckled

"it suits you"

"So does being a bitch, dont mean i like it"

"I do" I smiled and she growled again

"What ever kid, im off got some grown up work to do, im sure your daddy wants you home, dinners ready" she said in a fake voice i ust rolled my eyes again

"Your going to have to accept one day, that im not a kid leah and you know im right"

"Yeah well you can suck on it leech" she smiled a fake smile her eyes harsh as i chuckled before turning on my heels and slowly stalking back into the shadows

"Cant wait" i called to her laughing before taking off in a sprint.

I knew, someday we were both going to have to accept it. I knew because dad was right. And i was stubborn.

One day.

But not yet.

And thats how it would be, because we were the enemy. We were the forbidden kind.

We were the cullens. Reunited. Stronger. Better.

And we were proud.

THE END

~.~COMING SOON-THE SEQUEL: FINDING LOVE~.~

**Hey guys, Im soooooo sooooo sorry my laptop has been broken these past two months so i havent hd the chance to update at all :( i hope you enjoyed this story and i hope you will enjoy my next story just as much :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) if you let me know what you would like to see in the next book i will happily include it :) lots of love k1m xx**


End file.
